Enough
by SdaisyS
Summary: What if Christian Grey said no to Elena Lincoln when he was younger? What if he meets Ana in high school? -Their ages have been changed to accommodate this story.- CG is 17. AS is 15. (ages when they meet/very little drama) [This is a NO CHEATING/NO SEPARATING love story!] Christian turns down Elena's offer and meets new girl, Anastasia Steele. [HEA] {I do not own FSoG}
1. (1) Enough

**CPOV**

"I'm sorry, Dr. Grey, my hands are tied. Christian is expelled from Seattle Prep." I hear the principle say to my mother.

I'm sitting in the hall on the chairs just outside the main office because the principle called my parents since I got into yet another fight.

This is my third school I've attended since I was 15 and I just turned 17 last summer. My parents were going to get me to work at their friends' house, the Lincoln's, the summer I turned 15, but my uncle needed help with his new house he just purchased. Elliot volunteered to help because he loves construction and building things. So do I but I was forced as punishment.

Now I'm dreading what my punishment will be.

I get up and walk to the opposite wall of the door so I can no longer hear them talking about me.

I lean against the wall and wait for my mother.

 _ **~..~..~**_

The principle's door opens and my mother walks out looking upset. No, correction, she looks pissed the fuck off.

 _Shit!_

I hate to disappoint her because she saved me and I owe her everything.

"Let's go home, Christian." She says, exasperated.

I push off the wall I was leaning on and silently follow her out of the school and to the parking lot.

I wait until we're in her SUV and she drives us home before I begin.

"Mom-" I try to explain what happened but she interrupts me.

"I don't want to hear it, Christian." She says frustrated.

"But, mom, he touched me."

I can't stand to be touched because I have haphephobia. It burns when I am touched, especially on my chest or back, and I react violently. Not even my family can touch me. My sister can get in a quick hug if I'm expecting it, but that's about it.

My mother softens when I explain this, but only a little.

"Have you been talking to your therapist?" She asks. "Dr. Malone says they have a new form of therapy you could try."

"Yes, I've been talking and talking." I've been subjected to all kinds of therapy, "Nothing helps."

"Perhaps, a new therapist will help?"

I shrug because I've had so many, I've lost count.

"Well, now we have to enroll you in a public school further away from Bellevue because of this incident. This is the last school that will accept you, Christian, you can't keep doing this. You have to control your temper."

"Why can't you just homeschool me?" I'm almost finished with high school anyway.

"We've talked about this, darling. I have work, your father works, and it's best for you to socialize with your peers."

I snort at her excuse.

"Your father talked with Linc and Elena."

"Great." I roll my eyes just knowing what she's going to say.

"You will work for them after school." I knew it. "They have rubble and debris that needs to be removed."

"For how long?"

"Until the job is finished."

 _This is bullshit!_ Some fucker touches me and I react, now I'm being punished.

I pull my headphones out of my bag and listen to my music the rest of the way home.

When we get home, I go straight to my room and pull out my liquor stash so I can get trashed, hoping I wont have a night-terror tonight.

I've been attending my new school for about two weeks. It's towards the end of the year and I'm trying hard not to get into a fight so I don't get kicked out since this is the last high school that will accept me and I'm in my senior year.

I know there are rumors going around about me. Some are true, some are hilarious, and then others are just ridiculous. There was a rumor going around on my first day that I killed a guy with my bare hands. _Whatever._ As long as everyone leaves me the fuck alone, I'll be fine.

Only problem there, the chicks at this school are attracted to 'bad boys'. I've had so many flirt with me and I've gotten so many numbers. I wasn't even here a week and I was already popular with the ladies. It's times like these I wish I was normal, that I could stand to be touched.

How the fuck am I going to fuck when I can't stand to be touched? _Fuck!_ I'm going to die a virgin.

The last bell rings announcing school is over, but unfortunately for me, I start working at the Lincoln's today.

My last class is P.E. so I change into my work clothes now that way I can go straight there and get shit done.

I pack my shit up and walk out of the building.

"Bye, Christian." Some random cheerleader purrs.

I nod once. _I don't fucking know her_.

I throw my bag in my car and drive to the Lincoln's.

Thank fuck my parents didn't take my wheels. I guess this public school wont send a bus to pick me up in Bellevue since I'm the only one attending from that far out. I could ride the city bus, but thankfully my mother talked my father into letting me keep my car, on the conditions I only drive to school and to the Lincoln's.

 _Where the fuck else would I go?_

 _ **~..~..~**_

I pull up to the Lincoln's and get out.

I walk up the front steps to knock but there's a note on the door for me. It basically says get the fuck to work, in a more formal, nicer way.

I walk around the back of the house and see there is a shit load of rubble and debris. _Great!_ They must have remodeled their basement or something.

 _Fuck!_ This is going to take days, if not weeks to clear.

I put on the work gloves that are on their patio table and get to work.

I really don't see how this is going to teach me a lesson. If fuckers wouldn't touch me, I wouldn't have to kick their ass.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I've been out here working for an hour, fucking sweating my ass off.

I'm done for today so I take off the work gloves then my shirt and use it to wipe the sweat off of my face and neck.

Hearing a door open and shut, I look up.

A young beautiful brunette walks out of the Lincoln's home. She doesn't notice me and I can't see her face, but her backside does not disappoint.

I let my eyes greedily fuck her body.

Damn, she's like a goddess, and fuck I'm getting hard.

She walks down their driveway and climbs inside a car. I can't see who is driving, but that girl is seriously sexy as sin. Well, from what I could see.

I hear the sliding door open so I look away from the empty road that I've been starring at to see Mrs. Lincoln coming outside, carrying a pitcher of lemonade.

She elegantly sets the tray on the patio table and pours a glass. She turns around and walks over to me, smiling.

"Thirsty, Christian?" She hands me the glass.

 _I've been out here working all this fucking time and she just now brings me something_.

I accept the glass and drink it fast.

"About fucking time."

I put the glass down on the table after I've finished drinking and wipe my mouth, then turn around to face Mrs. Lincoln to let her know I'm going home.

 _**SLAP**_

 _What the fuck?!_

Mrs. Lincoln grabs my face with both her hands and kisses me hard, but I quickly push her away.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

She tries to slap me again, but I catch her hand, stopping her.

 _What the fuck?_ _Why the fuck did she do that?_

"I know about your touch issues."

I quickly drop her hand and stagger backwards, afraid she will touch me. I'm sure my mother told her, but why is she telling me she knows?

"I can help you."

"How?" I look at her suspiciously.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

She walks back into the house, leaving me confused and standing in the yard.

 _Mrs. Lincoln isn't a therapist, how the fuck can she help me? Only one way to find out_.

I follow her.

She leads me to a bookshelf and opens it like a door, then we walk down some stairs, into the basement.

 _What the fuck?_

It looks like a fucking dungeon down here.

It's a black and dark purple color room. It has whips, chains, belts, paddles, canes, and many more weapons and torture devices hanging, ready for use. There is a bed with black leather covering it, a giant _X_ on the wall with cuffs at each point, a chest of drawers, I'm sure have many more torture devices inside, and a cage in the corner with a chain and collar attached to a bolt on the floor.

"You're a sadist?" I ask, but it's pretty obvious she is.

"I'm a Domme." She corrects me.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I take pleasure in control." She tells me. "I want you to willingly submit to me. This is consensual."

I raise my brow at her. _Consensual?_ I look around the room.

"How will _this_ help _me_?"

"I will train you, teach you control." She explains. "By giving up your control to me, you will feel free, from responsibility, from making decisions. You wont have to worry about all of that, Christian, I will make those decisions for you."

"Why would I do that?"

"To please me." She says like it's obvious.

"I still don't see how _this_ will help _me_." What would I get out of this?

"By pleasing me," She breathes, making her voice sound husky. "I will please you."

 _Please me? Sex?_

"This room doesn't look like it's used for pleasure. It looks like it's for torture."

"This room is much more about pleasure, I assure you."

I snort, but she ignores me and continues.

"There are rules and I want you to comply with them."

"Rules?"

"They are for your benefit and for my pleasure. If you follow these rules to my satisfaction, I shall reward you. If you break them, I will punish you, and you will learn."

"Punish me? Why would I let you punish me?" I've been abused before. _Why the fuck would I willingly let her hit me?_

"It's all about control, Christian, trust and control."

"And if I don't want to do this?"

"That's fine."

I look at her suspiciously because I don't believe her.

"I may be explaining this wrong." She laughs like we're not in some torture room. "There is a lot we will need to discuss. You will have safe-words, hard limits, a-"

"Hard limits?" _What's that?_

"Yes, what you wont do, what I wont do. We will need to specify before we begin."

"Right."

I still don't see how this will help me. I don't want to get beat, but how will I know what I wont like sexually? I'm still a virgin for fuck's sake.

"Are you agreeing?" She sounds excited.

"No. I don't see how this will help me."

I turn around and walk up the stairs then I walk outside and grab my shirt off the ground where I dropped it.

I continue walking towards my car, ignoring Mrs. Lincoln who is calling my name and telling me to stop.

"Christian!" I hear Mrs. Lincoln call me again. "Christian, wait!"

When I get to my car, I open the door but her hand shuts the door, blocking me from getting inside.

"I said, wait!" She looks taller and sounds more stern than before. "I haven't explained it very well. I know you were turned on, I saw your erection through your pants after I kissed you." _The fuck that was caused by her! It fucking wasn't!_ "Trust me, this will work."

"How do you know? Have you done this before? What about Linc?"

"What Linc doesn't know, wont kill him. I've done this before, yes, but I assure you, nobody as young as you, however, I want to help you. Besides, you're of consenting age."

I can't believe this is happening.

"Just research BDSM and I will answer any questions you may have." She tells me.

"No."

I jerk open my car door, causing her to stumble, then I get inside and start my car.

"Think about it." She practically begs me. "I can help you, I assure you."

"No." I repeat, putting my car in gear.

"If you tell anyone, they wont believe you." Is the last thing I hear her say before I drive away.

* * *

 _Christian 17_

* * *

 ** _Join me on Facebook in the FSoG group that lanieloveu & I created:  
_FSoG Fanfic Obsessed**


	2. (2) Shit!

**CPOV**

When I get home, I go straight to my room and shower. I've been working hard all afternoon and I want to get freshened up. If Elena hadn't of ruined my mood, I would've probably masturbated about that brunette I saw, but my mood is shot to hell.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, I lay on my bed thinking about what just happened.

I can't believe Mrs. Lincoln kissed me, she wants to have sex with me, and that she has a fucking dungeon in her basement. What Mrs. Lincoln said about nobody believing me... _Would my parents believe me if I told them?_ Mrs. Lincoln is one of my mother's friends, but I'm her son.

I run both of my hands through my hair, looking at my ceiling. I still don't see how this BDSM could help me.

I get out of my bed and I sit at my desk, turning on my computer then I look up in the search engine, BDSM.

At first what I see doesn't look appealing, but as I continue my search, I notice people tied up. I'm not sure how this will help with my touch issues, but it is a way to have sex. _Is this what she was talking about? She will let me tie her up as a reward?_ I still don't understand the rules and punishments aspects, and why would she be willing to cheat on her husband?

I'm left with even more questions than when I started researching but I don't want to ask her.

 _knock~knock~knock_

"Christian?"

 _Shit!_ It's my mother.

I quickly shut my computer so she wont see the sick shit I'm looking up.

"Yeah?" I call to her.

"Dinner's ready." She informs me through the closed door.

"Okay. Thanks, mom."

I get up and go downstairs.

Mia and my father are already at the dining table.

I sit next to Mia and we start eating.

"How was working at the Lincoln's today, Christian?" My father asks me.

"Interesting."

"Interesting? How so?"

I shrug and continue eating.

* * *

 _The next day at school._

I'm sitting in my first hour English class, the bell has just rung and we're waiting for class to begin.

There is a commotion at the door that causes my classmates to snicker.

I roll my eyes at their immaturity and look at what caused the ruckus.

It's just a girl who seems to have fallen, perhaps she's late which would explain her rush.

She's still on her knees as she picks up her items that have fallen around her as well. I can't see her face because her long brunette hair is fanning around her, but I don't think she's in this class because I've never seen her in here before, that, and she's also very tiny to be upperclassmen.

She finally gathers herself as Mr. Harrison, the English teacher, approaches her.

When she stands, I can't help but check out her tiny body. _Hey, I'm a guy and she's got a fine ass body_.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Harrison asks her.

She says something to him, but she's so quiet I can't hear what she says, then she hands him a paper.

"Ah. You're the new transfer student."

She tucks her hair behind her ear and nods. This gives me a better glimpse at her face, but she's still far away so it's not much.

"Class." He address us, "This is Anastasia Steele, she's just transferred here from Montesano. Please help her feel welcome. Anastasia, please take any available seat."

There are three open seats, one being near me, and I am secretly hoping she sits next to mine.

She starts walking toward the back of the class and my heart starts to race when she walks to the open seat near me.

She stops at the desk in front of mine and when she looks up, she smiles a small shy smile at me.

I feel like I'm paralyzed.

I finally get a good look at her, and fuck me she's beautiful. She has the most extraordinary blue eyes.

She sits at the desk in front of me and when she sits down she flips her hair. I can smell her, it's an intoxicating scent.

She reaches into her bag, pulling out a notebook and a pencil.

I'm in a daze the rest of the period. I don't do anything but fantasize about the girl in front of me.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I'm in the locker room, changing for P.E, my last class before school is over. I haven't seen the beauty from my first hour the rest of the day, which sucks.

"Did you see the new chick?" I hear someone say.

I look around, but nobody is near me so they must be in the next locker aisle over. I wonder if they are talking about Anastasia or if there is another new girl here.

"Hell, yeah." I hear a slap. "She's fine."

They laugh and walk out.

I shut my locker and go to the Gym.

Sitting on the bleachers, I wait for Coach to begin the class. Moments later, a whistle is blown.

"Alright, class!" Coach Barker yells. "We're doing laps today! Everyone outside!"

We all walk out the door and to the track.

Some students, mostly girls, start walking. Other students start jogging. A few others, like me, stretch before we begin.

After I've stretched, I begin to jog.

As I'm jogging, I notice a brunette ahead of me.

 _Is that the new girl?_ _Anastasia?_

She rounds the curve, giving me a glimpse of her profile. _It is her!_

I speed up to be near her, but I don't want to freak her out since I haven't even said one word to her, so I stay behind her and admire her fine, fine ass in those tiny P. E. shorts. _Fuck!_ _I'm getting a hard-on!_

I reluctantly take my eyes off her ass and as discreetly as possible, adjust myself.

We continue to jog around the track and I stay right behind her.

I can't resist, I continue to gaze at her ass every so often. Okay, more often than not, I can't help it, she has a phenomenal ass.

Coach Barker blows the whistle signaling class is over so Anastasia slows to a stop, but I've been focused on her sexy ass that I don't stop and plow right into her.

 _Shit!_

We both fall to the ground with me on top of her. Her body feels amazing underneath mine, and I have to fight the urge to moan and press into her.

 _Fuck!_ I hope she can't feel my erection that is digging into her ass.

"Shit!" I quickly get off of her.

I hold out my hand for her to help her up.

She turns around, looking up at me with those big beautiful blue eyes.

It takes her a moment but she finally grabs my hand. I ignore the tingling sensation I feel and pull her up.

"I'm sorry." I tell her. "Are you alright?"

She's flushed. _I don't know if she's blushing or if it's from the workout_.

She tucks her hair behind her ear and nods, opening her mouth to speak, but Coach Barker stops her by jogging up to us.

"Grey!" Coach Barker snaps at me. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing." I say. "It was an accident."

"Are you okay, Steele?" Coach asks her.

Anastasia nods.

"Alright! Everyone back to the locker rooms! Class is over!" Coach Barker yells, walking away.

I look down and realize I am still holding Anastasia's hand. She follows my gaze and quickly pulls her hand from mine.

"I'm Christian."

"Ana." She smiles at me.

I can't help but stare at her. She's even more beautiful when she smiles and I can see her cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

This time I know she's blushing. I slowly smile knowing it's because of me.

She bites her lip and quickly looks down.

I open my mouth to speak, but Coach cuts me off.

"Grey! Steele! Let's go!"

Anastasia walks away from me and back inside the building.

I run my hand through my hair, looking at my other hand that she touched because it still tingles. It's never tingled before when someone's touched me.

I jog to catch up with the class and go inside.

Inside locker rooms, I quickly change my clothes, hoping to see her again before I leave.

I quickly grab my shit and rush out of the locker room before the bell rings but I don't see her anywhere.

 _Fuck!_ Well, at least I have her in my first and last hour.

I get into my car and drive home to Bellevue.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Mia is already home when I get here, since her school is much closer than mine, but our parents are not home from work yet.

"Hey." Mia says when I walk in. "What are you doing home so early?"

 _Early?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you suppose to go to the Lincoln's after school to work?"

 _Shit!_

"I'm not going." I walk up the stairs to my room.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not."

"Does mom and dad know?"

"Nope!" I shout from the top of the stairs.

I throw my bag on the floor near my side table and lay back on my bed.

I get a Deja-voo feeling because I did this yesterday. Except now I lay here thinking about the beautiful new girl at my new school.

I'm thankful now for all the fights that lead me here, to her. I will do everything I can to stay in this school.

With that in mind, I grab my bag and start my homework. I am determined to bring my grades up.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 _~knock~knock~knock~_

"Christian?" It's my mom.

"Yeah?" I call from my bed. I'm trying to concentrate on my homework without thinking about Anastasia.

"May we come in?" _Fuck!_ She said we.

"Yeah."

My mom opens my door, still in her scrubs, and walks in with my dad right behind her.

 _Great._ I roll my eyes and close my text book putting it next to me.

"Elena called me today."

I stay quiet so she continues.

"Why didn't you go over there?"

I shrug. "I don't feel comfortable there."

"Why is that? The Lincoln's have been dear friends of ours for a long time."

I run my hand through my hair, deciding that I will tell my parents what happened.

"She kissed me." I say quietly.

"Elena kissed you?"

I nod.

"Would you like for me to speak with her?"

"No." I furrow my brow.

"Christian, I think you're overreacting." My dad says.

 _Overreacting?!_ This bitch wants me! _Fuck!_ Mrs. Lincoln was right! My parents don't even seem fazed that their friend kissed their son.

He continues, "I don't know if you're just saying this to get out of your punishment. Or-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Fine!" I throw my book off my bed. "I'll go back tomorrow!"

"Christian!" My mom scolds me for my language.

I get off my bed and go into my bathroom. I slam the door shut, take off my clothes and get into the shower.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I didn't go down for dinner so my mother sent Mia up with my food and I eat in my room, alone.

I spend the rest of my night doing my homework and thinking of the new girl. _Anastasia._ I can't wait to see her tomorrow. _Fuck!_ I have to go back to the Lincoln's tomorrow. As long as Mrs. Lincoln doesn't touch me again, we wont have a problem. I bet my parents thought it was just a fucking kiss on my cheek. _It fucking wasn't!_

* * *

I wake early, as I do every morning, though I'm surprised I didn't wake from a nightmare, I woke excited. I get to see Anastasia in my first hour.

I skip my morning run, shower, eat breakfast, and rush out the door. I can't wait to see her.

 ** _~..~..~_**

I park in the student lot and walk straight to my first class.

I'm surprised to see her already here because of her entrance yesterday, but I guess she knows where the class is now and she's not getting anything from the main office to start her first day. She's sitting at the desk in front of mine again.

I walk as casually and confident as I can to my desk.

She looks up seeing me walk passed her and smiles.

"Hi." She tucks her hair behind her ear.

 _Play it cool, Grey._

I smirk and nod. "Hey."

I sit at my desk.

She doesn't turn around or say anything about me running her over yesterday.

We still have a few minutes before class starts. There are some people inside the classroom but most are still loitering the halls. I want to talk to her, but I don't know what to say. Maybe I'll ask her if I could borrow a pencil.

"Ana?"

She turns around.

"May I borrow a pencil?"

"Sure." She says quietly.

She reaches in her bag and pulls out a pencil. When she hands it to me, I purposely touch her skin. The tingling sensation is still there and it, once again, resonates in my groin.

 _Fuck!_ _Does she feel this too?_

I look into her eyes and smirk, seeing that her pupils are dilated.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She breathes.

I don't want to end our conversation so I come up with something, anything to keep her talking.

"Yesterday was your first day?"

"Yeah." She seems sad. "I transferred from Montesano."

"Why's that?"

She give me a sad fake smile. "My parents divorced."

"Oh," That explains why she's sad about it. "I'm sorry."

She shrugs.

"What about you?" She asks me.

"This is actually my second week here. I'm a transfer, too. But I live in Bellevue."

"Why don't you go to school in Bellevue?"

"I... got expelled from all the schools close to my house."

Her eyebrow twitches but other than that, she gives nothing away.

"Why?" She asks me and I dread answering her.

Luckily the bell rings before I can tell her so she turns around.

Mr. Harrison walks in to start the lesson but I continue to daydream about the girl in front of me. English has become my new favorite subject.

 _ **~..~..~**_

The rest of my school day drags on, until I get to P.E. I quickly change and walk out to the Gym.

I didn't see her before class yesterday but I wasn't really paying attention. Today I know she's in my class, so I look for her.

She's sitting on the bleachers, looking sexy as hell wearing her P.E. clothes. Her long hair is now up in a ponytail like it was yesterday during gym.

I walk over and sit next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask, even though I'm already sitting.

"No." She shakes her head. "Of course not."

I put my arms on my knees and lean forward.

We're quiet for awhile.

 _I'm sitting next to the sexiest girl and I'm fucking twiddling my thumbs._

I look back at her over my shoulder. She's looking at her hands, chewing on her bottom lip.

I swallow hard. _I'd like to bite that lip_.

She instantly looks at me.

 _Shit!_ I hope I didn't fucking say that out loud. _Say something, Grey!_

"You're tiny for a Senior." I blurt out. _That's all you've got!_

She giggles. It's such a beautiful sound.

"I'm not a Senior." She tells me.

I sit up intrigued.

"Junior?"

She shakes her head.

"I'm a Freshmen."

My eyes widen. _Freshmen?! She's 14?!_ _Fuck!_ No, no, she's in upper-class English, she can't be.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 15."

"Wouldn't that make you a Sophomore?"

She shakes her head.

"I have a late birthday." She explains. "September 10th, what about you?"

"June 18th." I tell her my birthday.

"How old are you?" She asks me.

"17."

Coach blows the whistle interrupting our first actual conversation ever.

"Alright! Same as yesterday! You're doing laps! Everyone outside!"

We stand up and walk outside, walking to the track field together.

"Would you like to run together?" She asks me. "That way you don't crash into me again."

She giggles, blushing.

Fuck, is she giggling because I knocked her down, or is she blushing because she felt how hard I was.

"Sure." I try to sound cool, but I really want to yell, _fuck yeah!_

We stretch together before we run.

It's hard to believe this girl is 15. _She's fucking hot as hell!_

I usually run alone, but I want to be near her so I start off at a slow, easy pace for her, but she surprises me by going a little faster than the pace I set.

I run along side her and we keep pace with each other, but we don't talk while we run.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We finish running our laps.

Coach said we only have to go around the track four times today. I usually keep going after four, but I want to talk to Ana. Most of the class is still on the track, some have finished along with us. Ana and I are sitting on the grass.

 _Talk to her, Grey!_

"If you're a Freshmen. Why are you in an upper English class?"

"I enjoy it. I've already read most of the books in the class schedule so it was too easy. I took a placement test before they gave me my schedule." She shrugs. "That's the English class they put me in." She giggles. "If only I was good with numbers."

"You need help with Algebra?" _I'm good with numbers._

"No." _Damn._ "Well, maybe just a little."

"I could help you." I offer. "If you'd like."

"That'd be great." She smiles. "I'm okay right now though. I'll keep you in mind when we move onto the tougher parts of math."

She starts playing with the grass. I can't keep my eyes off of her.

 _What the fuck am I thinking?_ She's too young, sweet, and innocent for someone like me. Someone too fucked up to be touched. I should warn her.

"Fighting."

She looks up at me confused.

"Huh?"

"You asked why I was expelled from my previous schools. Fighting."

"Did you win?"

I chuckle.

 _That is the most unexpected thing I've heard her say._

"Yeah." I chuckle a little more. "I won."

Coach blows the whistle, signaling class is over.

"Back inside!" Coach yells.

I stand up and hold my hand out to help Ana up.

She takes my hand and that tingling sensation is still there. _Fuck!_ It's like it goes straight to my dick every time I touch her.

When I pull her up, she looks up at me through her lashes.

"Thanks." She says quietly.

I nod because I can't speak right now.

We walk inside together.

I go into the guys locker room and change.

I rush getting dress, just as I did the day before.

The bell rings just before I grab my bag and rush out of the locker room.

This time I see her walking outside so I quickly follow her but she gets on a bus before I can reach her.

 _Fuck!_ I run my hand through my hair. _What is it about her? It's like I'm drawn to her._

I walk to my car and toss my bag inside. I have to go back to the Lincoln's today.

As soon as I get this shit cleared at the Lincoln's, I can stop working.

When I arrive at the Lincoln's, I park and get out, walking straight to the backyard and get to work.

 ** _~..~..~_**

I've been working for an hour so I pull off the gloves and use my arm to wipe my sweat off my forehead. I would take my shirt of and wipe my sweaty face but I don't want Mrs. Lincoln coming out here again.

I hear the side door open and shut. I almost think it's Mrs. Lincoln but then see the same brunette girl from the last time I was here walk out of the house and down the driveway.

I hear the back sliding door open so I look in that direction. _Fucking Great!_

Mrs. Lincoln walks out and I scowl at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Christian." She snaps.

"What do you want?" I snap right back.

" _Tsk. Tsk_. Is that anyway to speak to your elder."

"What do you want?" I repeat myself, not changing my tone.

"I just wanted to know if you've decided to accept my help. I can tell you need it, you're stressed."

"My answer is the same as yesterday." I tell her. "It will be the same tomorrow."

"Try it."

"No."

I walk away, get in my car and drive home.

* * *

 _Christian 17  
_ _Anastasia 15_


	3. (3) Butterflies

**CPOV**

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Elena hasn't bothered me, although, I do see her watching me from the window while I work in the yard from time to time. She's fucking creeping me out and I can't even talk to my parents because they'll say I'm overreacting again.

Ana and I are talking more and more each day. She's still shy, but she's opening up. I want to find the courage to ask her out because I feel like if I don't move now, I will be stuck in the friend zone forever. And fuck if I want that. It's difficult to ask her though. We have first and last hour together, but we're working in English and we've started volley ball in P.E.

It's Friday, so if I want to ask her out, I have to do it today.

I arrive at school early so I have plenty of time to talk to her before first hour begins. I know she rides the bus so she should be here.

I walk into English class but she's not here yet.

 _Fuck! She should be here by now._

I sit at my desk and wait for her. She doesn't miss school so I know she'll come.

I wait and wait and fucking wait.

She finally walks in a minute before the fucking bell rings.

No time to fucking ask her now.

She quickly walks to her desk, smiling at me as she sits down.

"Where have you been?" _Fuck! Calm the fuck down, Grey!_

She looks at me and furrows her eyebrows, making a cute _V_ between her eyes.

"I was studying in the library before school started."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"I wanted to talk to you before class started. Perhaps, we should exchange numbers?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have a phone." _She doesn't have a phone? Who the fuck doesn't have a phone?_ "I'm working after school, I've almost saved up enough to buy one. I can give you my number after I get a phone."

I nod in agreement, not able to say more because the bell rings and Mr. Harrison starts class.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I didn't get a chance to talk to Ana again, not even in P.E. because we were separated, boys on one side, girls on the other.

I don't rush to change in the locker room anymore because I never seem to make it out before her. I change and grab my bag, walking outside.

 _I know I am sulking but I don't give a fuck._

I throw my bag into the back of my car and drive towards the Lincoln's.

I'm about to turn right so I look left to make sure it's clear and when I do, I see a girl walking down the sidewalk with her back to me. She has a purple backpack on it reminds me of Ana's because she has a purple backpack. A lot of girls do.

 _~HONK~HONK~_

I look in my rear view mirror. _Fuck!_ I'm holding up a line.

I decide to turn left instead of right to see if the girl is Ana.

She looks towards my car when I slow next to her and roll my passenger window down.

I'm thrilled when I see it is her.

I can't resist joking with her, "How much?"

"How much, what?"

I laugh. _This girl is too innocent._

"Never mind." I chuckle. "Why are you walking?"

She walks up to my car, leaning through the open window, giving me full advantage of her perfect tits. _Eyes up, Grey!_

"I missed the bus."

"I can give you ride," _In more ways than one._ I smirk.

She furrows her brow and bites her lip, contemplating.

 _That's so fucking hot! I want to bite that lip. Fuck, my cock is getting hard and twitching! Don't look at her sexy mouth, Grey!_

"Are you sure?" She asks me. "I wouldn't want you to go too far out of your way, I know you live in Bellevue."

"I'm sure." I reach across and open the door for her. "Get in."

"Okay." She gets in and puts on her seat belt.

"Where to?"

I drive when she gives me directions to her house.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I park in front of a middle-class ranch style home. This is the perfect time to ask her out, I have her all alone with no teachers, bells or whistles to interrupt us.

"Ana." I run my hand through my hair. _Fuck!_ I'm nervous. "Would you..." _Say it, Grey!_ "Would you go on a date with me?" I blurt out.

I look at her and frown because she looks surprised.

"A date?"

I nod to confirm, I can't really speak right now, not with me holding my breath.

"I thought... But... Aren't you?" She sighs. "I thought you were gay."

 _Gay?!_

"Sorry," She giggles. "I guess you can't believe what other people say, can you?"

"Not unless you believe I killed a man with my bare hands."

"You what?!" Her eyes widen in shock.

"I didn't." I quickly reassure her. "It was a rumor started when I first enrolled."

"Oh." She giggles.

"So... Will you go out with me?"

"I'd really like to. But-"

I close my eyes.

 _Fuck!_ She's rejecting me. _I knew it!_ She can see right through me.

"No. No. I do. Really, I do." She's quick to correct my way of thinking. "But my mom and her new husband are really strict. I'm not allowed to date."

 _That's it. That's why she's saying no. She wants to but can't because of her parents._

"Maybe I can talk to them?"

"No." She says quickly, shaking her head. "They can't be reasoned with. I can't stand it here. I'm hoping to move back with my dad in Montesano soon." _She's leaving? She just got here._ "Until then, I work and go to the library a lot. Speaking of which, I have to hurry or I'm going to be late."

She opens the door.

"Thanks for the ride, Christian." She kisses my cheek before she gets out of my car.

When she walks into her house, I touch my cheek. _The one she kissed._

"Anytime." I answer in daze, starring at the closed front door of her house with my hand still on my cheek.

 _Fuck!_ I have to get to the Lincoln's.

 **~..~..~**

Thankfully, Elena was not home today. Linc was here and he even helped me until he got a call and had to leave. There was a problem at Lincoln Timber so he left twenty minutes ago. I'm finishing up early today because there's nobody here to say I stayed the whole hour.

I hear the side door open and shut so I rush to see the brunette walk out and down the driveway. _I wonder who she is._

She gets into a car and it drives away.

I clean up and leave, as well.

* * *

I'm jogging for the second time today because I'm trying to burn off all this extra energy I have.

It's Saturday, and this is the first time I've ever thought this, but I wish there was school today just so I could see Ana. I can't even call her because she doesn't have a fucking phone. _This fucking sucks!_ And to top of this fucked up day, Mia is having a sleepover at our house with a couple of girls from her school. _Just fucking great!_ I know Lilly will be there because she's Mia's best friend and that chick has always been all over me, wanting my dick. _Never going to happen._

When I return home, I see a car, the same car that the brunette from the Lincoln's always gets into, pull out of our driveway.

 _Hmmm._

I take off my shirt, wiping my sweat off of my face with it as I open the door and shut it. This startles Mia. She was walking down the stairs but tripped on the last one when she heard me come in.

I rush to Mia, helping her up and get shocked in the process. _Fucking static electricity._

Once she's standing on her own, she turns around. _Fuck!_ It's not Mia.

"Ana?"

"Christian?"

 _What is she doing in my house?!_

 _Who gives a fuck, Grey? She's here!_

When she looks at my exposed torso, I tense. _Fuck!_

She quickly looks up at me, her pupils have dilated and she blushes, biting her lip. She looks at my body again but this time I'm flexing as I smirk, knowing she's checking me out. When she looks back at me again, I raise my eyebrow.

"See something you like?" I ask in a husky tone, smirking.

Her breathing catches.

"Wha..." She clears her throat. "What are you doing here?" She sounds breathless.

 _What am I doing here? I live here. What is she doing here?_

"You're not here for me?"

"What?" She looks confused. _I'm confused._

"Ana!" I hear a girl shout from down the hall.

I hear footsteps coming toward us and soon a blonde girl I've not seen before comes into view.

"There you are, Ana." She says to her then she notices me. "Oh!"

The blonde checks me out, eye fucking my body. When her eyes reach mine, I'm scowling at her. She flushes and quickly looks at Ana.

"Hey, Kate." Ana says. "This is Christian. Um. I'm not really sure why he's here. But Christian, this is my friend Kate."

"I live here, Ana." I tell her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm-"

"Christian!" Mia interrupts Ana as she joins us in the foyer. "What are you doing home already? Oh! You've met Ana."

"Oh, they already know each other." The blonde girl, Ana introduced me to as Kate, says in a teasing, taunting way.

"You do?" Mia looks at me surprised. "How?"

"Ana and I attend the same school." I explain. "She's in a couple of my classes."

"Oh. How cool. Well, Lilly, Kate, and Ana are sleeping over tonight."

 _This day just got a whole lot better._ I slowly, mischievously grin.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I usually stay in my room when Mia has friends over, _especially,_ if Lilly is here, but not today. _No, defiantly not today_. After my shower, I go back downstairs, bringing my books and school work with me. Even though I've already finished my homework, I'm using it as a cover that I'm doing my homework so I can be near Ana.

I look in every room, not finding them.

Usually I find Elliot and his friends in the kitchen but not Mia's, it's the last room I haven't looked in yet so I walk towards the kitchen.

When I enter the room, I hear a splash. It causes me to grin, knowing they are swimming.

I put my books down on the kitchen table and look out the window.

Ana's laughing, she's sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water, but she's soaked so I know she was in the water fully at one point. She looks so fucking beautiful wearing a tiny blue bikini and it seems tighter since she's so wet. I feel myself harden just from looking at her and checking her out.

I let my eyes greedily roam her body.

"Christian?"

 _Fuck!_

I quickly turn around hearing my mother and accidently knock my books onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

I kneel and pick up my books, keeping my head down because I can't look at her right now. _I'm still fucking hard!_

"I um... I was doing my homework and I heard a noise outside."

"Homework? In the kitchen?"

I'm usually always confined to my room so this _is_ unusual for me. I should have thought of a better cover.

"Yeah."

 _Think of something other than the beautiful girl outside, Grey!_

I put my books on the table again and sit. I'm not as hard so I'm able to finally look at my mom without feeling weird.

She has a smug look on her face and I can tell she knew exactly what I was doing.

 _Fuck!_ I'm busted. I've been caught.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh, opening my text books and pretend to work.

"Alright." She sounds unbelieving. "Well, your father will be home shortly with dinner. I'm working a late shift tonight and I'm leaving now."

I just nod.

"Don't work too _hard_." She giggles.

"Mom!"

She's still laughing at her little joke.

"I'm sorry, darling." She says through her laughter, sounding anything but, waving her hand around.

She turns around leaving the kitchen but I can still hear her laughter until she shuts the front door.

I run my hand through my hair again and chuckle after she leaves, but I stop when the back door opens and the girls walk in, wrapped in towels. They are laughing and haven't noticed me. My eyes go straight to Ana. I wish that towel wasn't covering her beautiful body.

"What are you doing in here?" I reluctantly take my eyes off of Ana to look at Mia.

"Homework."

She raises her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, we're going to my room." She informs me. "Let us know when dad gets home with food."

I nod.

They go upstairs and now I'm alone, stuck downstairs alone. _Great!_ _Now what the fuck do I do?_

 _ **~..~..~**_

"Christian," My dad says when he walks in. "Would you let your sister and her friends know I'm home. I've picked up Chinese for dinner."

"Sure."

This will give me an opportunity to see Ana without Mia getting suspicious.

I walk upstairs and to Mia's room.

Since her door is cracked open, I can hear the girls talking and giggling.

When I get closer, I can hear what they are saying. They're talking about boys. _Typical._

"Did you use tongue?" I hear Mia ask someone.

 _Tongue?_ Oh. They must be talking about kissing.

I don't hear a reply, then I hear a bunch of squealing so I guess that means they must have shook their head in answer. Judging by the squeals, their answer must have been yes. I hope it wasn't Ana.

"Okay, Ana, your turn." _Oh, thank fuck it wasn't her._ "How was your first kiss?"

I listen intently for her answer, I really want to know myself.

"I haven't... I've never-"

She's quiet so I have to get closer to the door but I fall forward trying to hear her.

 _Fuck!_

The noise startles the girls and Ana immediately stops talking.

I might as well let my presence be known. I raise my hand to knock but Mia swings open her door.

"Dad's home." I quickly say before she can ask what I'm doing.

"Oh. Okay."

The girls get up and follow Mia out.

They're all dressed in their pajamas. I don't pay attention to anyone but Ana and she looks hot wearing a tank top and sleep shorts. They are shorter than her P.E. shorts and allow me to view her fine, fine legs. _She sure does have sexy legs._

I follow her like a lost puppy and my dick twitches when I look at her sexy ass in those short tight shorts. _Fuck!_ I'm fucking 17 not 13!

I discreetly adjust my pants as I follow Ana.

"Hi, Christian." Fucking Lilly purrs.

I nod and walk away.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I was looking forward to eating with Ana, but Mia insisted they eat in her room so they took their food upstairs. I ate alone at the breakfast bar. I would normally prefer it that way, but I want to be near Ana.

It's getting late and they've been upstairs nearly all day except when they went swimming. I don't want to go to my room for the night because they may come back downstairs and if I'm already down here, it wont look suspicious. If I go upstairs and they come down, it will look weird. I don't want to seem...

Giggling breaks me from my thoughts. I hear them talking amicably in the family room.

I smile as I walk towards the room.

"Okay," Mia says putting in a DVD. "We're going to watch _Titanic_."

 _This is perfect. I can watch a movie about a ship._

I walk into the room and sit next to Ana.

Mia turns around and nearly jumps when she sees me. I would laugh but I'm trying to play this off.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

I shrug. "Watching the movie."

She narrows her eyes at me, suspiciously again. I'm not sure if I'm playing this off very well.

"We're watching _Titanic_." She says it like I wouldn't want to watch it. _Titanic is a ship that sunk in the Atlantic. Why wouldn't I want to watch it?_

"I know."

She raises her eyebrow. "Oookay."

She sits down between Kate and Lilly and starts the movie.

It's pretty good at first, then some old lady starts to tell her story of her time on the Titanic. _What the fuck is this shit?_ _This is a romantic movie? No wonder Mia sounded like I wouldn't watch this shit._ Oh, well, I get to be near Ana. I can put up with a romantic movie for a couple hours.

 _ **~..~..~**_

It's been more than a couple hours. _How long is this fucking movie?_ It's quite interesting though, and I _am_ sitting next to Ana. The other girls have fallen asleep so it's just Ana and I watching the rest of the movie.

Ana accidently bumps my hand with hers so I look at her thinking she's trying to gain my attention.

"Sorry." She whispers and looks back at the screen.

Our hands are closer now so I run the back of my finger over her knuckles. It tingles and goes straight to my groin like it usually does whenever I touch any part of her skin, but this time, there's also this funny feeling in my stomach.

She doesn't move her hand, she just glances at me then looks back at the screen.

I hold her hand now and start running my thumb over her knuckles.

She looks at me and blushes, then she bites her lip.

My eyes go straight to her mouth. _I really want to bite that lip_. I lick mine and swallow. _Would she be okay with it if I kissed her?_

I notice her chest moving rapidly. She's breathing faster.

 _Just do it, Grey!_

I lean closer to her and I'm surprised when she leans closer to me.

I keep holding her hand so she wont inadvertently touch me and reach up with my other hand, thrusting it into her hair, looking directly into her eyes.

She looks at my eyes to lips then to my eyes again.

 _She wants this too. I know it. She wants me to kiss her._

The thought increases the beat of my heart.

I move slowly towards her mouth and when our lips touch, it's like I can see fireworks. Her lips are so soft, just like I imagined them to be.

I shift on the couch to get a better angle and just when I try to deepen the kiss, I hear the front door open.

 _Fuck!_

I quickly and reluctantly pull away from Ana.

The front door shuts and I hear someone, presumably my mother, walk down the hallway.

My mother comes into the family room, probably from hearing the television, and looks around.

"Christian." She says surprised to see me in here. "What are you doing with your sister and her friends?"

"Watching _Titanic_." I nod towards the TV, thankful my voice seems to sound somewhat normal.

"Huh..." She looks at Mia and the other girls sleeping, then to Ana and me. "Interesting."

 _Fuck!_ I have to get out of here before she says anything like she did earlier.

"I'm going bed." I announce, standing "Night, mom."

"Night."

I quickly run up the stairs and go to my room then to my bathroom and shower, where I jack-off for hours imagining our kiss going further, so much further.

 _Fuck!_ I want her.

* * *

I wake the next morning, nightmare-free. _I haven't had a nightmare since I started dreaming about Ana._ I still wake early, but thankfully it's not in terror.

I get out of bed and put on some pajama bottoms. They hang seductively off my hips but I push them down a little more than usual. I leave my shirt off and just before I go downstairs I quickly do a set of push-ups. Now that I'm ready to face the girl of my dreams, I head downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen where the girls are eating breakfast. They all stop what they're doing to stare at me.

I run my hand through my hair, flexing my bicep in the process, -for Ana's benefit-, and walk to the fridge to get out the orange juice.

"Would you like an omelet, Christian?" My mother asks me.

"Yes, please." I kiss my mother's cheek. "Thanks, mom."

I walk to the table and sit at the head, nearest Ana.

We all eat breakfast together.

 ** _~..~..~_**

"Mom, is dad almost ready?" Mia asks our mother when we've finished eating.

"I'm not sure, dear. He's working on a very important case so it may be awhile longer."

"Ana has to be home soon."

 _Ana?_ I perk up at her name.

"I can take Ana home." I offer.

My mom and Mia look at me with raised eyebrows, shocked that I offered.

"Dad's taking all my friends home." Mia mentions to me. "You'd take everyone home?" _Fuck no!_

"Yeah." _I have to, if I want to be near Ana again._

I want to talk to her about the kiss we shared and maybe kiss her again. _Yeah, d_ _efiantly kiss her again, that kiss last night was much too short and chaste for my liking._ I have to fight with myself to control my excitement. I try to keep an impassive look on my face and not grin like a fucking idiot.

"Alright." Mia shrugs.

"Christian, why don't you take my SUV, it's a lot bigger than your sports car."

I nod.

I'll take everyone home before Ana, that way it will just be her and I alone in the car.

I go upstairs to change, quickly throwing on jeans and a snug fitting T-shirt then I put on a flannel button up over it. I roll up the sleeves and leave it unbuttoned.

Once I'm ready, I jog back downstairs, seeing the girls have their bags and are ready and waiting for me.

"Let's go." I say, grabbing my mom's keys.

I walk out and to my mom's SUV, opening the front passenger door for Ana but Lilly jumps in.

I scowl at her and slam the door shut. _She's the first one I take home_. I open the back door for Ana and Kate and... _Mia?_

"What are you doing?" I ask Mia.

"I'm coming with to drop everyone off, duh. They're my friends."

 _There goes my plans._

I slam the door shut, sulking as I get into the driver's seat.

As planned, I take Lilly home first.

"Thanks, Christian." She purrs.

I nod.

Kate tells me where she lives so I drive there next and drop her off.

I don't need directions to Ana's house because I dropped her off after school yesterday.

"It was great meeting you." I hear Ana say to Mia in the back of the SUV. "I had fun this weekend."

I glance in the rear view mirror to look at Ana. Seeing her blush causes me to smirk. _I had fun too._

"It was lovely to meet you too." Mia tells her which causes Ana to turn away from me and look at Mia. It's okay because I'm driving, but I still want to look at her. I keep glancing in the rear view more often than necessary.

"You're so much fun, we should hang out again." Mia tells Ana. "Are you coming shopping with us tomorrow after school?"

"I can't, I work after school."

"Oh. Where do you work?"

"Um. I work at my mother's new husband's friend's house." She giggles. "That's a lot to say."

"What's the friend's name?"

"The Lincoln's." _Lincoln?_ "I know the lady's name is Elena but the husband goes by Linc."

 _SHE is the brunette I've been seeing?!_

"Oh! We know the Lincoln's, don't we Christian."

I nod once.

"Christian works there too after school." Mia tells Ana.

"You do?" Ana asks me.

"Yeah."

She works inside and I don't see her until she leaves. _Fuck!_ Is Elena tempting to seduce Ana, as well?! I would assume not, since Ana's a girl and Ana is still working there. If Elena was bothering Ana, surely she wouldn't still be going there, right? Also Elena doesn't bother me until after Ana leaves, so it's like she's waiting for Ana to leave before she does anything so she doesn't have any witnesses.

 _Wow._ Ana works at the Lincoln's too. _This is great!_ I can see Ana at the Lincoln's after school. _Fuck!_ I'm almost finished clearing the debris from the backyard. Maybe I'll speak with Linc and see if he has anymore work I can do to prolong my working there. Perhaps, I can help Ana with whatever she's doing.

I pull up to Ana's house and see some guy is sitting on the porch. I assume it's her step-father.

"Thanks again for the ride, Christian, I'll see you at school." She says quietly and opens the door. "I'll see you later, Mia."

"Bye, Ana!" Mia shouts.

Ana walks up the front steps and into her house. I tighten my hands on the steering and clench my jaw as I notice the man's eyes lingering on Ana. _This fucker is checking her out?! He's her fucking step-dad!_

Mia climbs over the center console and sits on the front passenger seat, effectively blocking my view of this fucker.

"So what's going on with you and Ana?"

"Nothing."

I drive away.

"Yeah, right. I'm not falling for that. You knew where she lives without her telling you, she thanks you for the ride _again,_ you watch a romantic movie with me and my friends, you did your homework in the kitchen. You're not fooling anyone, Christian. What's going on?"

 _Fuck!_

"Nothing." I say, running my hand through my hair and continue driving.

"She likes you."

I quickly look at Mia then back to the road.

"Did she tell you that?"

"I knew it! You like her!" Mia gloats.

"Mia!" I growl. _This is serious!_ "Did. She. Say. That."

"No, she didn't say anything about you, but I got my answer. You like her." She grins and I shake my head. "Admit it."

"Fuck! Alright. Alright. I like her, okay."

"Christian and Ana sitting in a tree." She starts singing. "K-I S-S-I-N-G."

I chuckle at my little sister.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Mia agreed not to tell our parents that I liked her friend, but that didn't matter because my mother mentioned to my father that I was being a 'peeping tom' while Mia and her friends were swimming. I've never showed interest in a girl before but I was given the 'birds and the bees' sex talk when my dad gave it to Elliot since we're close in age, so when we got home from taking Mia's friends home, my dad wanted to talk to me about sex. _In detail._ It was so unnecessary, he even gave me some condoms. He said I'm old enough and if I want to do it, they can't stop me, but they want me safe.

'The talk' was annoying, but hey, at least I have condoms now.

* * *

 _Christian 17  
Anastasia 15_


	4. (4) Who? Me

**CPOV**

 _Monday morning._

I wake early and go to school. I have to talk to Ana about the kiss. We couldn't talk about it after we kissed or the next day when I dropped her off. I have to know how she felt about it. Sure she kissed me back, but what if she's having regrets. _Should I apologize? Should I ask her if she liked it? What the hell is this girl doing to me? She's all I think about._

I quickly walk to my first class when I get to school but she's not in there so I pace around the hall, waiting for her. I run my hand through my hair. _What if she's avoiding me? What if she doesn't come to school today? What if-_ I stop pacing. - _Wait._ She said she was in the library before school on Friday. I jog to the library and open the doors, hoping she's in here. I walk around looking for her and stop in my tracks, seeing her. She's sitting at a table doing some work. I slowly walk to her table. My heart races when she looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey." I say when I sit down, sitting across from her.

"Hi." She says quietly.

"Um." _Fuck!_ _What do I say?_ "About what happen Saturday..." I run my hand through my hair.

"I liked what happened Saturday."

I quickly look at her.

"You did?"

She giggles. "Wasn't it obvious?" She blushes.

I smirk. _Well, yeah. It was._

"Would you go out with me?" I blurt out.

Her face falls and she shakes her head, looking down. "I can't."

 _Fuck!_ _That's right. Her parents wont let her._

"I'll wait." She looks up. "I'll wait until you can."

"You may be waiting awhile." _I'd wait forever for you_. "We better get to class." I nod.

She packs up her items and we stand, walking out of the library together. When I slip my hand in hers, she looks up at me through her lashes and smiles. We walk, hand-in-hand, into our first class then sit at our desks, waiting for class to start. Soon Mr. Harrison walks in and begins the lesson after the bell rings.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I'm at lunch now and I can't wait until P.E. because I'll get to see Ana. Someone stands next to me so I scowl and look over. It's that cheerleader that says bye to me everyday. _What does she want now?_

"Hi, Christian." She flutters her lashes but I stay quiet, still scowling. "Brittney." She says her name, when continue to I say nothing. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

"No." I continue to eat my lunch.

 _Hopefully, she'll get the hint and leave me the fuck alone._ She doesn't. Instead she sits down across from me.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" She pouts, thinking she's being cute.

 _Oh, for fuck's sake!_ "Because I'm seeing someone. Now leave me alone." I growl.

"Who?"

"Me." I look up, hearing the most beautiful voice, knowing who it is.

I smile, seeing Ana, standing at my table so I get up and kiss her soft lips. _To play along, of course._

"Hey, baby."

She blushes bright red and grins. "Hi."

We're grinning and only looking at each other so Brittney huffs out annoyed and stomps away. I sit back down, pulling Ana with me.

"What are doing here?"

"I have lunch this hour. I usually just go to the library. But I saw you when I walked passed the cafeteria doors. You didn't look very happy."

"I wasn't. I am now though." I frown. _She goes to the library during lunch?_ "You don't eat lunch?"

"Sometimes."

"Anastasia, you need to eat." I scold her.

I break my sandwich in half and hand one half to her.

"Christian-"

"Eat." I interrupt her.

She takes the sandwich and makes a show of taking a bite so I smirk at her.

"So are you my girlfriend, huh?"

"Girlfriend?"

"That's what you told that chick." I nod somewhere unseen.

"Oh. Well... Um." I hold my breath, waiting. "I only said that because... You know what? Sure." I release the breath I was holding. "But my parents can't find out."

"Of course not." I grin. She smiles.

I can't help it, I'm too excited. _She's my girlfriend!_ I kiss her lips but she pulls back, giggling, when I try to deepen our kiss. We continue to eat lunch together and I can't keep my hands off of her. I keep a possessive hand on her back, thigh or hold her hand, and I even walk her to her next class.

We're standing near her next class. I bring her hand to my mouth and kiss her knuckles then I caress her cheek, causing her to lean into my hand. Her eyes are an extraordinary shade of blue and this close up, I notice they have a darker blue ring around them. I help but to kiss her lips again, unable to resist.

"I'll see you in P.E."

"Okay." She says quietly.

I put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Laters, baby."

"Laters."

She walks into her class so I shove my hands into my pocket and grin as I walk to my next class. I can't wait for P.E. I get to see my girlfriend. _Girlfriend._ I have a girlfriend. I can't believe I have a girlfriend. I'm so fucking thrilled.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After I'm dressed in my Gym clothes, I walk out of the locker room to find my girlfriend. I can't stop smiling. There she is, sitting on the bleachers waiting for class to start. I walk towards her and sit next to her.

"Hey, baby."

"Hi." She grins at me.

"You are so fucking beautiful when you smile." I feel I need to let her know.

She quickly looks down and bites her lip. _Fuck!_

"Ana." My voice sounds alien to me. "Please don't bite your lip."

"Why?" She runs her fingers along her bottom lip. _Because it's making me hard, baby._

"Because I want to bite it. And I can't right now."

She gasps and blushes a beautiful shade of red. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I plan to suck on that lip at the first opportunity I get."

Her eyes widen and I notice her swallow hard. I smirk.

Coach blows the whistle, starting class so I stand and hold my hand out, helping Ana up. We're split up on two teams. Our class vs. another and we're still playing volley ball. I position myself near Ana and stand close behind her so I can keep an eye on her sexy ass. She keeps looking over shoulder at me, not paying attention to the game.

"Pay attention, Ana." I nod towards the front.

"You be in front." She tries to walk behind me.

I stand up straight and stop her. "Oh, no. I'm enjoying the view too much."

She giggles and we grin at each other. She shakes her head and goes back to her original position but every time ball comes near us, she squeals and jumps out of the way for me to hit it.

"Steele!" Coach yells at her. "Don't be afraid of the ball! Get in there and give it a good whack!" The class laughs.

"Yeah, Ana." I chuckle. "Don't be afraid of balls."

"Christian!" She giggles.

The ball comes near us again and this time Ana hits it with one hand, squealing because it goes backward instead of foreword. I hit it to another person and they hit it over the net. We continue playing volley ball with me helping Ana. _I'm having fun. Actual fun. Nothing can ruin this._

 _ **~..~..~**_

Class is almost over and Coach moved everyone's positions twice throughout class so Ana and I are no longer near each other. She is now in the front row and I'm serving. I hit the ball hard over the net. It goes back and forth for awhile then it goes near Ana so she jumps up and spikes it over the net. Coach blows the whistle, signaling the end of class. Ana turns around, grinning with excitement and runs over to me.

"I did it! I did it!" She says excited, skipping and jumping, coming towards me. _Oh, no! Fuck_ _! No!_

I stop her and hold her arms length before she can hug me.

"That's great." I don't sound very enthused.

She frowns. _Fuck!_ I swallow hard.

"Ana. I... I-" Coach blows the whistle again, cutting me off.

"Grey! Steele! Let's go!"

We walk together towards the locker rooms, frowning. _Fuck!_ I fucked it up. My first day with an actual girlfriend and I've already fucked it up. I run my hand through my hair, when we stop in front of the girls' locker room. They keep unused equipment near the locker rooms and we are standing near some old lockers.

"Christian," She's says quietly. "did I do something wrong?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"Then what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. It's kind of a long story." She nods. "Can I give you a ride home? We can ride over to the Lincoln's together too."

"Sure." She says quietly and goes inside the locker room.

I punch the locker I'm standing next to. _Fuck!_ I storm into the guys locker room and quickly change, grabbing my shit and walk out.

"Christian."

I turn around hearing Ana, who is waiting outside the locker room door for me. I walk up to her and kiss her lips. I'm grateful when she doesn't stop me. _Thank fuck!_ Maybe I didn't totally fuck everything up.

"Ready?" I ask her. She nods.

I grab her hand and we walk out of school together. That cheerleader Brittney doesn't say anything to me today, instead it looks like she swallowed a wasp. I continue to lead Ana to my car, so I can drive her home then us both to the Lincoln's.

"Everyone's starring at us." She whispers.

"They'll get use to it." _Jealous fuckers._

I put my hand on Ana's lower back and open the passenger door of my car for her. I shut the door when she gets in and walk around, getting into the driver's side. I start the car and pull out of the student lot, driving to her house in silent.

 _ **~..~..~**_

"I'll just be a minute." She says, getting out.

I wait while she goes inside her house. I'm trying to think of what to say to her. Soon she comes back out wearing different clothes with her hair up and without her school bag. She opens my car door and gets inside then I drive towards the Lincoln's. She looks out the window while I drive. Silence fills the car.

"I'm usually not this early." She says after a long stretch of silence.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair, staying quiet. _Stop fucking sulking, Grey and talk to her!_ I continue to stay quiet.

Soon I pull over and park in front of the Lincoln's house. I shut the car off but don't move to get out and she doesn't move either.

"I have haphephobia." I tell her quietly.

"Phobia. What is haphephobia?"

I sigh. "Fear of touch."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have... um... if I knew..." She start and trails off. I look at her with a frown still on my face. She looks confused. "I don't understand. You've um... you've touch me before."

I sigh again. "I'm okay touching others. I just can't stand to be touched. It's mainly on my chest and back."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I wont touch you." _Fuck!_ I want her to touch me.

"I want you to touch me. I just couldn't bare it."

"Have you ever been touched?"

"The only touch I've experienced has been harsh. When someone touches me, it burns and I react violently."

She gasps. "Your parents?"

"NO." I quickly reassure her. "I'm adopted."

"That explains why you and Mia don't look alike. I didn't even know her last name was Grey. I never expected to see you there Saturday."

I chuckle. This girl says the most unexpected things. We're having a serious conversation about my fear of touch and she bypasses the discomfort of talking about it by talking about my sister and I not looking alike. She calms me and I'm instantly relaxed.

I grab her head and crash my lips to hers, moaning against her lips. I pry open her mouth with mine, deepening our kiss and stick my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. This is the first opportunity I've had to deepen our kiss and she tastes every bit as good as she looks. Her tongue tentatively touches mine and I want more. _Much more_. I suck on her bottom lip and moan, continuing to kiss my girlfriend.

A phone ringing interrupts our moment so I pull away from her. She's breathing hard, as am I. We stare at each other and the phone continues to ring so she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a phone. I cock my head to the side, raising my brow. _I thought she didn't have a phone?_

"Hi, mom... I am... I left a note. A friend brought me... Um. Mom, I have to go. Mrs. Lincoln is waiting for me... Okay. Bye." She hangs up.

"I have a phone." She looks at me, holding it up.

"I can see that."

"I got it Sunday after you dropped me off." I nod. "We can exchange numbers now."

She hands me her phone so I dial my number and feel it buzz in my pocket then I give her back her phone. I get out and walk around the car to open her door. I softly kiss her lips before she goes inside the front door and I walk around back. When I go into the backyard, it's clear of all debris and Linc is outside getting his mower out. He looks up, seeing me approach him.

"Christian. I forgot to call you. I cleared the rest of the debris yesterday. Looks like your off duty."

While that would make me happy on different circumstances. The terms have changed. Ana is here.

"If you don't mind, sir. I'd like to continue working here for awhile longer. If that's alright."

"I can't argue with that. You're a hard worker. Very helpful too. If you'd like, you can mow the lawn for me. I don't have much else to do out here. When you're finished, you can go inside and help Ana in the attic. She's the step-daughter of Elena's friend."

"Sure." I'm impassive.

"Great. Looks like I'll get my man-cave done sooner than I expected with your help. I'll just let Elena know. And since you're doing this. I'm going to go to Lincoln Timber. I have a few things there that need my attention." I nod staying impassive, and grin when he walks away.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I've finished mowing so I walk inside the house. I've been here before with my parents so I kind of know where I'm going. I walk up the attic stairs, seeing Ana, humming and dancing around. She's organizing things, packing things away, and moving boxes. I walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pull her to me.

"Hey, baby."

She gasps and jumps, startled, dropping the glass bowl she was holding and pieces go everywhere. She quickly spins around to face me and relaxes when she sees it's me.

"Christian!" She scolds me, pulling out her headphones.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had headphones in. I thought you heard me."

"What are you doing up here?"

"Linc sent me to help you." She looks down at the broken glass. "Don't move." I grab the broom and sweep the mess.

"I hope that wasn't a family heirloom."

"Doubtful." I toss the broken pieces into the trash. "So what are we doing up here?"

"Well, I've just finished packing the last box. I'm done for today. But tomorrow, I start painting. You can help me carry these boxes to the basement."

 _Basement?_ She's been down there?!

She grabs a box and I grab the other, following her. We walk down the stairs and see Elena is in the kitchen, looking outside. It looks like she's trying to find something. Or someone. Probably me. Elena turns around, hearing us approach her and her eyes light up seeing me but then she scowls when I rolls my eyes and keep following Ana. Ana walks passed the built-in bookshelf door to another door. The original basement door. When we go into the basement, I notice it's a lot smaller down here than it should be, due to her dungeon room. Ana puts her box on a storage shelf and I do the same with mine. I can't help but wonder why she startled when I came upstairs. Has Elena tried anything with her?

"Ana. Has Elena... bothered you?"

"No. Why? Does she bother you?"

"Yes! She creeps me the fuck out." She giggles.

"Christian, she's just a bored housewife." I snort. _Bored housewife?_ "My mom is probably here now so I can't kiss you or anything upstairs. Do you want to kiss me now?"

"Hell, yeah." _You don't have to ask me twice._

I kiss her lips incredibly soft lips and try to deepen the kiss but Ana pulls away, giggling.

"We have to go back upstairs." _Damn._

Ana walks back up the stairs and I follow her, fondling her ass as she walks up. She giggles and pushes my hand away, running up the rest of the stairs so I run after her. We're laughing and smiling when we come back upstairs but quietly gather ourselves seeing Elena, sitting at the kitchen table with a raised brow when she sees us. She has her leg crossed, bouncing her foot, and is filing her nails.

Ana clears her throat and straightens herself. "I'm done for today, Mrs. Lincoln."

Elena nods and Ana starts to walk to the side door she's been leaving from everyday. Elena looks at me with a smug look on her face but I scowl at her and follow Ana.

"Oh, Christian." Mrs. Lincoln calls me from the kitchen.

I watch Ana's sexy ass walk away. I would continue to follow her but I don't know who is in the car and her parents can't find out that we are together. I was as she gets into the car and it drives away. I sigh, I'll can't wait until tomorrow when I can see her again.

"Christian!" Elena sounds frustrated.

I turn around at the door to look at Mrs. Lincoln, who now standing with her hands on her hips.

"What?" I demand.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to start your training today." I furrow my brow. _My training?_ "You don't have to hide the reason you're still here. Linc told me you're done working in the yard but you volunteered to continue working here. I know why. ... You want me."

"What?! That's ridiculous." I walk out of the house, without a second glance back at her. "You're fucking crazy."

* * *

 _Great!_ Now Mrs. Lincoln thinks I've stayed to work because of her. I don't know why I thought she would leave me alone after telling her to fuck off. More than once I've told her no and it looks like she's not taking NO for an answer. I should have known she wouldn't. I wish I could walk away but I can't because Ana is there. I have to get Ana out of there.

I pull into my driveway and go inside my house, walking straight to my room and getting into the shower like I always do after I come home from working.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I get out of the shower and dress. Seeing my phone is blinking, I pick it up and notice I have a text so I open the message. It's from Ana. I smile and read it.

 _ **Hi, boyfriend!**_ **:D** _ **-A**_

I chuckle, sitting on my bed and return her text.

 **Hey, girlfriend. ;) -C**

 _ **What are you doing? -A**_

 **Nothing. You? -C**

 _ **Homework. Well, now I'm texting you.**_ **:)** _ **-A**_

 **I'd rather you text me. -C**

 _ **Good. So would I. -A**_

 **Can I call you? I'd rather hear your voice. -C**

It will be easier to convince her not to go back to the Lincoln's if I can speak to her.

 _ **Can't. My parents are home. :( -A**_

 _Damn._ Well, I'll try and divert her from the Lincoln's via text.

 **Can we do something together after school tomorrow? -C**

 _ **Yeah. ... Work at the Lincoln's together. -A**_

 **I mean go somewhere. -C**

 _ **I told you. I can't.**_ **:(** _ **-A**_

 **Just tell your parents you're going to the Lincoln's. We'll do something else. I'll drop you off before you're picked up. -C**

 _ **I can't. The Lincoln's could tell my parents I didn't show for work. -A**_

I sigh.

 **I don't think you should work at the Lincoln's anymore. -C**

I might as well go straight to the point.

 _ **Why? -A**_

 **Mrs. Lincoln is... odd. -C** _Odd doesn't even cover it._

 _ **Odd? Christian. I told you. She's just a bored housewife. -A**_

 **No, Ana. She's a freak! She has a fucking dungeon in her basement! -C**

 _ ***giggles* I've been in their basement remember. There's nothing down there but storage. -A**_

 _Fuck!_ Of course. We were down there just today. Well, the storage side. I'll prove it to her.

 **I'll show you tomorrow. -C**

 _ **Whatever you say. -A**_

She probably thinks I'm kidding. _I am so not kidding._ This crazy bitch has a dungeon in her fucking basement _and_ she wants me to be some sort of kinky sex slave that she beats the shit out of! She's my mother's friend for fuck's sake! She's married! _Fuck!_ Does Linc know about this? He doesn't seem like he knows. I wouldn't have suspected Elena would have a dungeon in her basement either, so who knows. This shit is crazy. Like something you read about but never it happens.

I continue to text Ana off and on all night.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Then next day at school flew by. Ana and I are on our way to the Lincoln's to work but I'm going to prove Elena has a dungeon. Ana still thinks I'm joking about Elena's dungeon. I pull over and park in front of the Lincoln's house then I get out and walk around to open Ana's door. She gets out smiling. We walk up to the front door and I knock. Soon the door opens.

"Oh, good." Linc answers. "You're both here." He opens the door for us.

We follow Linc to the attic. I can't show Ana the dungeon in front of Linc so I'll have to wait. He usually leaves twenty minutes after I arrive.

"I've got the paint ready for you guys. Christian I've been paying Ana. You were doing this for punishment but now that that's over I'll pay you too."

I nod.

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

Ana and I start working. I'm staining the beams and she is painting the walls. Soon I hear the door shut so I look out the window and see Linc's truck leave. I put my paint brush down and I grab Ana's, putting her paint brush down as well then I take her hand and start walking down the stairs.

"What are we doing?"

"Shh." Nobody is home, we're here alone but I want to stay quiet, just incase. "I told you. She has a dungeon in her basement."

"Christian." She says my name exasperated. "She does not."

I stop walking. "She does Ana. She showed me."

"Why would she show it to you?" She asks confused.

"Because she wants me to be her kinky sex slave." She giggles. "Shhh!"

She bites her lip to keep quiet. _Fuck!_ I pull her lip free before this turns into a make-out session. We continue walking to the built-in book case. I'm trying to figure out how to open this damn door but I can't figure it out. I should have watched her when she open it, but I didn't expect it to open like a fucking door and there to be a fucking dungeon down there.

"What are you doing? The basement is over there." She points out.

I sigh. "Her dungeon is behind this door." She raises her eyebrow at me, unbelieving. She looks at the bookshelf then back to me. "It's a door. Trust me."

"Okay."

She starts helping me, pulling books off. I try prying the door open but it's not fucking opening. I get frustrated and hit the wall.

"Christian. Calm down. It's okay."

"It's not okay!" I say frustrated. "My parents don't even believe me that she kissed me!"

"She kissed you?!" I nod. "Oh my gosh! Why wouldn't your parents believe you?"

I run my hand through my hair. "They assumed it was a kiss on my cheek."

"Why didn't you correct them?"

I shake my head and shrug. "They wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Christian, you have to tell them. You have to correct them. It wasn't your cheek! They need to know that."

"I can't now."

"Why?!"

"You're here. I can't leave you."

"I'll stop working here. I'll go to the library after school until my mom gets home."

"Why are you even working here?"

She shrugs. "My mom's new husband makes me uncomfortable."

I clench my jaw, remembering the way he checked her out when I dropped her off with Mia.

"Has he touched you?" I hiss.

"Um. No. Not really."

"What the fuck does that mean? Not really. Either he has or he hasn't." _And if he has touched her..._

"Well, he accidentally touched my butt once and he looks at me funny." _I see red. Nothing but red._ "I don't like him. I told my mom but she's still in the honeymoon faze and says I'm overreacting."

"That's the same thing my dad said when I told my parents about Elena kissing me."

Ana gasps when we hear car door shuts.

"What are we going to do?" She asks worried, looking at the bookshelf and the mess we made.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

I grab her hand and we walk to the door. I look out the window to see who is here. _Fuck!_ It's Elena's. I continue to walk towards the door so we can leave but Ana pulls my arm, stopping me.

"Christian, wait." I look at her. "I have an idea. Come on."

She pulls me back towards the attic. Just as we reach the stairs, we hear the front door open and close so we run up the attic stairs.

"What are we doing?" _Why aren't we leaving?!_

"We're going to prove you're right."

"How the fuck are we going to do that?"

"I have a plan. We-" The attic door opens. Ana immediately stops talking.

We scramble to pretend like we're working when we hear heels click on the wooden steps and Elena soon enters the attic.

"Christian." She says my name in a domineering way. "Would you like to explain to me, why my books are thrown all about and there is a hole in my wall?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lincoln." I look at Ana confused but she continues. "I saw your books. They're lovely. I got startled and dropped them. I forgot to pick them up."

Elena frowns slightly. "How very irresponsible of you to treat books in such a way. That explains the books. Not the hole in my wall."

Elena looks at me but I don't say anything. She looks back at Ana then back at me. She raises her brows slightly but stays impassive. Then looks back at Ana. _Fuck!_ What is she thinking?

"Anastasia, would you be a dear and pick up the books you dropped?" Her voice oozes with sweetness.

"Um." Ana looks at me. I nod. _I'll be fine._ "Sure."

Ana puts her paint brush down and walks downstairs. She looks over her shoulder at me before she leaves the room, mouthing and acting out 'keep her talking'. _What the fuck?!_ Elena waits until she hears Ana close the door close before she turns to look at me.

"What do I have to do to get you to agree?"

I stay quiet.

"You claim you're not here for me. Now you're chasing around that young girl. If you want sex. I can give you that and more."

I stay quiet.

She starts unbuttoning her blouse and steps toward me so I step back.

"Don't fucking touch me." I growl.

"Perhaps, Anastasia could join us. Would you like that?" I frown.

I grind my teeth and clench my fists.

"I thought you said you don't fuck with anybody underage?"

"Who said I would be fucking her. You would be." She smirks and I scowl at her.

She continues to unbutton her blouse.

"Stop!"

"You know you want to, Christian."

"No. I don't."

"Let's see what little Anastasia has to say. Shall we?" She starts walking away. "I bet she'll agree."

"No!" I growl.

She looks back at me. Her blouse is completely unbuttoned exposing her bra.

"Are you going to agree?" She rubs her breast.

"I'll tell." I threaten her.

She cackles. "Nobody will believe you, pet. Did your parents when you told them I kissed you?" She smiles smugly.

 _Fuck!_ My mother told her! I run my hand through my hair. This is too dangerous, I'm getting Ana and we're getting the fuck out of here. _Now!_

I storm passed Elena and race down the stairs, going towards the bookshelf. Ana is still picking up the books. I grab her hand causing her to drop the books she was holding. We go outside and to my car.

"Christian." Ana says, trying to keep up with me. "Christian, what happened?"

I open the passenger door for her.

"She wants you." I growl.

"Me?" She squeaks.

"Yes. Get in."

"Christian, I can't. I have to wait here for my mother. I-"

"I'm not letting you go back in there!" I shout and point to the house, interrupting her.

"I wont go back inside. But I can't be seen with you. And I-"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Christian. Please." She say exasperated.

"No!" I roar.

"Will you just listen?!" She shouts. I'm taken by surprise and shut up. She huffs. "I got the door open."

"What?" I say dumbfounded.

"I opened the door. I saw it. I saw her dungeon. I took pictures on my phone."

She gets out her phone to show me. _Fuck!_ This is awesome! Why the fuck didn't she say this to begin with?

"Send them to me. I'll show my dad. He's a lawyer."

"Christian, there's nothing your dad can do legally. You're of age. This creepy shit is just that. Creepy."

"She wants you. You're a minor."

"She didn't say anything to me. She said that to you."

"Fuck!" I run my hand through my hair.

"There is a way." I look at Ana. She continues. "She could take me down there and proposition me. Like she did you. We can record her."

"No. That's too risky."

"You'll be there. If we tell our parents they wont believe us. With these photos, they may agree and not let us come back here. But what's to stop her from doing this to someone else?"

"Let me talk to my dad first."

"Alright."

I get into my car and back up. I can still watch Ana and her mother wont become suspicious seeing her talking to a boy. After Ana is picked up. I leave.

 _ **~..~..~**_

When I get home, I go straight to my dad's study. I knock and open the door when he grants permission. I go straight to his desk, taking out my phone.

"Dad. Look what I found at the Lincoln's."

I show him my phone.

"Christian, you know it's impolite to snoop through other peoples homes." He scolds me, not looking at my phone.

"Will you just look!"

He sighs and puts on his reading glasses then he takes my phone, looking at it. His eyebrows shoot to this hairline upon seeing the first photo. He starts flipping through the photos. He puts my phone down and takes off his glasses then looks up at me, standing in front of his desk.

"Why are you showing me this, son?" _What the fuck?_

"She has a dungeon in her basement!"

"Christian. Some people-"

"Dad! She wants to do that shit with me!"

"What?! She propositioned you?"

"Yes! I told you, she kissed me."

"I thought you meant a kiss on your cheek, Christian. Why didn't you say? We wouldn't have allowed you to return."

"I tried telling you! I told you I was uncomfortable. You blew it off thinking I was trying to get out of my punishment."

"I'm sorry, son. I should have listened."

"What can do about Elena?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're of consenting age in Washington. Legally. There is nothing we can do." _Fuck!_ That's what Ana said. "I will talk to your mother about this. Her friend propositioning her son for sex. I don't want you going back over there."

"What if she propositioned someone younger? Someone 15."

"Has she?"

"Not really. But she suggested it."

"Now it's just 'he said, she said'. We'd need proof." I huff out frustrated.

"Aright." I pick up my phone and walk to the door.

"Christian." My dad calls me back. I look at him. "Just because you can. Doesn't mean you should."

"What?"

"What I'm saying is... Just because you are of consenting age... don't fuck her."

"Dad!"

"Don't return to the Lincoln's, son." He warns me.

"Don't worry. I wont." He nods.

I leave my dad's study and go to my room. I text Ana.

 **I told my dad. He knows. -C**

 _ **He believes you now? -A**_

 **Yeah. But you were right. Nothing can be done. I'm of age. -C**

 _ **I'm not. -A**_

 **No fucking way! Absolutely not! -C**

* * *

 _Christian 17  
Anastasia 15_

 **A/N: _I know. I know. You want something to happen with Elena. & I promise. Something will. Just hold tight._**

 ** _I thank you all for reviewing! I'm thrilled you like this fic! I almost didn't post this story. I didn't think it would be such a hit._**


	5. (5) Dying A Virgin

**CPOV**

 _The next morning._

I grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast since I'm the first one awake, as usual. My parents walk into the kitchen and stand in front of the breakfast bar, in front of me. _Great!_ I bet my dad told my mom and judging by the look on her face, he has. I push my empty bowl aside and wait.

"I've spoken to your mother, Christian. I've told her what you've told me. About Elena kissing you and trying to seduce you."

I nod and look at my mom. _Fuck!_

"Mom, don't cry."

She wipes her eyes before her tears fall.

"Oh, Christian. I'm so sorry. I thought you meant she kissed your cheek. She's always kissing everyone's cheeks. I just assumed that's what you meant. I never would have expected this from Elena. She's no longer any friend of mine. I'm a horrible mother."

"No." I growl. "Don't say that."

I know what a horrible mother is. _Grace is not_. I don't blame her for believing her friend because Elena is a manipulator.

"I just feel so awful."

"Mom, don't. You're a great mother." I reassure her. "I love you."

I wish I could hold my mother and I know she wants to hug me. I just couldn't bare it.

"I love you too, Christian." She sniffs.

"I've also spoken Elena." My dad continues.

"Why?" I ask, getting upset. "You don't believe me?"

"I do believe you, Christian. You're my son. Of course, I do." He assures me. "I wanted to speak to her about trying to seduce my teenage son. She denied everything, of course. I let her know she is no longer welcome here and our children will no longer be allowed over there. She kept insisting that it was just a big misunderstanding. She made quite the believable argument. If you hadn't of... Um. Well, for obvious reasons. I didn't believe her."

"Thanks." I'm glad Ana's not going back there either.

I get up and put my dishes in the sink then I grab my bag and walk to the front door.

"Christian." I turn around, seeing my dad jogging to catch up with me. "I didn't mention the photos you took to Elena. I didn't want her to know."

"Okay."

"I also didn't tell your mother about the photos you showed me." I nod. _Good._ "I only mentioned the kiss was not appropriate and she wanted more than the kiss. Your mother doesn't need to know anymore."

"Okay. I gotta go."

"Alright, son. Have a good day. Go straight to your therapist appointment, then home. I don't want you to go to the Lincoln's anymore."

"That's evident."

"Obviously. Okay, I'll see you later tonight."

I leave my house and drive to school.

 **~..~..~**

I walk into my first hour class and look around for Ana. There is my beautiful girl. She's wearing a skirt today, showing off her sexy legs. _What_ _the fuck?_ Some dick-less jock walks over to her desk and leans against it, making her look uncomfortable. He's not even in this class! Who does this fucker think he is? _She's mine!_ I furiously rush over to her desk and I can now hear their conversation.

"...really, Ana. Why wont you go out with me?"

"I told you." She says frustrated. "I have a boyfriend."

"You keep saying that. But I've never seen-" I drop my bag and push the fucker away from her.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I growl.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Grey?" He steps up to me.

"Her boyfriend!" I roar, getting in his face.

"Damn." His eyebrows shoot to his hairline in disbelief. "Lucky you, she's a fine piece of ass. I bet she's-"

I charge at him, grabbing his shirt and pull my fist back, ready to beat the shit out of this fucker but Ana quickly stands and steps between us, effectively stopping me.

"Christian, don't. Let him go." I'm hesitant, but eventually I drop the fucker to the floor and the fucker quickly scrambles to stand.

"Look at me." I'm still glaring daggers at this fucker.

"Christian." I look at her, still fuming.

She slowly reaches up and I flinch on instinct. She pauses and pulls her hand back slightly then continues. When she caresses my cheek, I lean into her touch and close my eyes. I calm. _Instantly._ I feel her lips on mine, softly kissing me causing me to open my eyes. The fucker has left the room and I stare at her in awe. She calmed me. _How did she do that?_ The bell rings so we sit at our desks and Mr. Harrison walks into the classroom to start the lesson. Ana holds her arm behind her desk so I can hold her hand until we need to start writing. _I can't believe how calm she makes me._

 **~..~..~**

Since we discovered we share lunch hour, Ana no longer goes to the library. She now joins me for lunch everyday and we eat together. We're talking about Elena, and Ana's plan to stop her. She wants to record Elena propositioning Ana, since Ana is underage Elena can be arrested. But my family has known Elena for years and we didn't even expect this from her. She's a master manipulator, there's no way she would fall for this. Ana could get hurt. Elena has a fucking torture chamber in her basement for fuck's sake. There's no way I will let Ana do this.

"I really think we should do this." Ana insists.

"No, Ana. It's not a good idea."

"It is. You just don't want to risk it."

"Risk it? You could get hurt!"

"Not if you're there with me."

"No. I wont risk you getting hurt. She's not going to do anything now and she knows I've told you. She wont fall for it and you'll end up getting hurt."

"Christian-"

"No. Just let it go. She said she doesn't do that with people underage anyway and it's consensual."

"And you believe her?" She raises her brow.

 _No._ "Yeah."

"Really?" I run my hand through my hair and sigh. "Christian, she suggested to you that I be involved. I'm underage of consent. You've told her 'no' how many times? And she's still hounding you. Not taking 'no' for an answer. No means no. We need to stop her." She says determined.

"Ana. Please." I beg her. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen." She says, caressing my cheek.

"Please." I beg again. It's the only thing I can I say.

"Aright, fine. I'll drop it."

"Thank you." I kiss her.

"On one condition."

"Ana. No."

"Just hear me out. If she bothers you again. We do this."

 _I'm not going back there so.._ "Okay."

She narrows her eyes at me, looking adorable. I kiss her and we continue eating.

I finish off my water but I'm still thirsty.

"I'm going to get another water." I let her know.

I'm about to get up when Ana stops me.

"I'll get it."

"No. It's alright. I can."

"Let me."

"Alright. Here." I hand her some money to get me another bottle of water.

"Christian, I have a dollar." She giggles and walks away without taking my money.

I watch her sexy ass gently sway as she walks away. It's hypnotizing.

"Hi." I look next to me to see some chick, sitting in Ana's vacated seat. "I'm Sandy."

"Christian." Her eyes light up and I roll mine.

I look back to where Ana was, but I've lost her in the crowd.

"You want to go the bathroom?"

"What?" _What a ridiculous thing to say._

"We can get better acquainted." She says suggestively. "I can-" A throat being cleared interrupts her.

We look behind us and see Ana, standing with one hand and on her hip and the other holding a bottle of water. _Oh, shit!_ I hope she doesn't think anything was going to happen. _Because it fucking wasn't_. I open my mouth to tell her, but Sammie cuts me off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your seat?" She sounds anything but apologetic. "Did you want me to move?"

"No. That's okay." Ana says sweetly. "I found a better seat. You can have that one." _Fuck!_ _No._

"Ana-" I'm cut off by her sitting on my lap. _What the fuck?_

She look up at me and smiles then kisses me. I deepen the kiss.

"Ugh!" Sammie gets up to leave. Ana giggles, pulling away from our kiss.

"I don't think Sandy likes me." _Sandy. That's her name. Not Sammie._

Ana moves to get off my lap but I hold her to me, not letting her go. She laughs and tries to open my arms but I'm much too strong, holding her tightly to me. She looks over her shoulder at me, grinning.

"Let me go."

"Never." I smile back and hold her tighter.

"I'm just going to sit on my chair."

"I thought this was a better seat?"

"It is." She giggles. "But um... It's a little uncomfortable at the moment." She blushes.

I smirk. "Why is it uncomfortable?" _I know exactly why_.

She bites her lip, causing me to look at her mouth then lean forward to bite that lip, but I'm interrupted by the cafeteria monitor.

"Grey. Um..." She looks at Ana.

"Ana." Ana tells the monitor her name.

"Grey. Ana. No PDA on school grounds."

I reluctantly let Ana go and she sits on her chair then she hands me my bottle of water.

After lunch, I walk Ana to her next class.

"I'll see you in P.E." I say, then kiss her soft lips.

"Okay." She smiles.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I change into my P.E. clothes and leave the locker room to go to the Gym to find Ana, but she is waiting for me outside the locker rooms. I smile, walking up to her and kiss her.

"Hey, baby."

She giggles. "Hey."

"What are we doing after school?" She asks me as we walk to the Gym together. "I told my mom I didn't want to go back to the Lincoln's but I have an hour until she gets home. We can go to the library and do our homework together."

"I um. I have to go to therapy today after school."

"Oh, okay. I'll just go to the library by myself and do my homework or read." I furrow my brow and nod.

 _Why doesn't she ask why I have therapy?_ I'm grateful but... _why?_

We sit on the bleachers and wait for class to start. I'm holding her hand, playing with it. Her hands are so soft and smooth. I think about how she calmed me in first hour. It was immediate. _How did she do that? What is this girl doing to me?_ I look at her, she is already looking at me, blushing.

"I want to kiss you." My voice is husky.

"I want to kiss you, too." She says quietly.

I lean closer to her, but Coach blows the whistle before our lips can touch.

"Fuck!" I whisper loudly, frustrated. She giggles.

"Volley ball!" Coach shouts. "Line up!"

Coach splits our class up with another class. It's our girls vs. their girls. Our guys vs. their guys. It fucking sucks when Coach separates me from Ana. We're in the same fucking class, we should be together. Luckily, she's near enough where I can still see her. I smirk, watching her try to play. I'm not focused on my game because I'm too busy, checking out my girlfriend. _How fucking weird is that?_ I still can't believe I have a girlfriend. A sexy as fuck girlfriend. _Fuck! But for how long?_ I know she's young so being intimate isn't a problem... _yet._ We kiss, sure. But what happens when she gets older and wants more? I can't stand to be touched and I can barely control my hormones around her. Maybe I should let her go. The thought of being without her is devastating, and I know I would do anything to keep her. _Anything_.

I look over at my beautiful girlfriend again and chuckle at how bad she is at volley ball. This causes her to look at me, scowling but it just makes her look adorable. _Adorable?_ I've never used that word to describe anyone before. She sticks her tongue out at me and goes back to her volley ball game. _Fuck!_ I'm getting soft. _Well..._ not all of me is soft around her. It's like I'm a walking hard-on near her. I reluctantly pay attention and get involved with my volley ball game.

"Ow!"

I look over to the girls side, hearing a girl cry out and see Ana on the ground. _Fuck!_ I run over to her.

"Grey!" I hear the guys from my team yell.

I get on my knees near Ana.

"What happened?!" _I'm seeing red. If someone hurt her-_

She giggles. "I fell backwards, trying to hit the ball. I hurt my butt."

I smirk. "Want me to kiss it?"

"Christian!" I chuckle when she playfully swats me. "Just help me up."

I help her to her feet when Coach finally comes over.

"Steele, you can sit the rest of the hour out." That's the lowest tone I've ever heard Coach speak.

I help Ana to the bleachers. She sits leaning, rubbing her ass. My dick twitches, watching her touch herself. I have to fight the urge to moan. I kiss her cheek and reluctantly go back to my game. We play one more game before class ends. When Coach blows the whistle, I jog over to Ana and we walk to the locker rooms together. I wont see her again until tomorrow in first hour.

"Do you want a ride to the library?" I ask to prolong seeing her.

"Yeah, sure."

I give her a chaste kiss then we go inside our locker rooms and change. When I come out she's already waiting for me.

"How do you change so fast?"

She giggles. "It's not rocket science. I put my pants on one leg at a time, just like you."

I shake my head at her, throwing my arm possessively over her shoulder and we walk out of the building. The cheerleader that has bee saying bye to me walks passed us, looking like she swallowed a wasp. I kiss Ana's temple and continue walking to my car. I open the passenger door for Ana then I walk around and get in. We put on our safety belts, I start my car, put it in gear, and pull out of the student lot, driving to the public library. I have my hand on Ana's bare thigh the whole way and just touching her thigh, gets me hard.

Soon I pull into the public library lot, park and turn my car off then run my hand through my hair. I don't want to go and she doesn't have to.

"I don't want to leave."

"Are you staying? I thought you had therapy?"

"I do."

"Are you not going?"

"I have to. My therapist will call my parents if I miss a session. He has before."

"We can hang out tomorrow." She suggests.

"I thought you couldn't go out?"

"I can't. But I'll tell my mom I'm going to the library after school. It's not a lie. I just wont be here the whole time. You'll drop me off here later. Besides, it's her new husband that doesn't think I should date. She agreed because I'm young and she was a teen mom." Ana rolls her eyes. "I've never even shown interest in a guy. Well... before you. But they don't know that."

"Me neither." She looks at me and furrows her brow.

"I've never been with a girl before." I explain. She looks shocked then smiles. "I wish I could stay with you." _Forever._

 _What the fuck?!_ _Where did that thought come from?_

"We can wait in the car for a bit." She suggests. "Just until you have to go." I nod. "When do you have to leave?"

I look at my watch, checking the time.

"Ten minutes." I'll be late but it's worth it.

"Okay, set your phone alarm to off in eight minutes. We can talk until you have to go."

I set my phone for the full ten minutes. She unbuckles her safety belt and turns to face me, getting comfortable so I do the same.

"So." She begins. "What's your favorite col-"

I cut her off. _Fuck talking!_ I grab her and crash my lips to hers, kissing her hard. This is my second opportunity to deepen our kiss and it's just as great as I remember. Our hands are in each others hair. She moans and opens her mouth for me, letting me slip my tongue inside, tasting her. _Fucking amazing!_ I want more of her so I pull her closer. She tries climbing over the gear shift as best she can with me attached to her mouth. Her skirt raises around her hips when she finally straddles my lap. I run my hands up her bare thighs and grab her hips. My hard as fuck dick, twitches and gets even harder, making me uncomfortable in my jeans. I moan into her mouth and instinctively flex my hips up. She pushes down, grinding her sex on my dick.

"Oh, fuck!" I growl. "Ana."

"Christian." She breaths.

She continues to rock and rub against my dick. I reach around and grab her ass, forcing her to grind on my dick harder. I groan, feeling my dick pulse. _This feels so fucking good!_ I'm going to cum in my fucking pants! Her hands stay around my neck, tugging my hair. _I want her_. I'm so fucking hard it fucking hurts! I move one of my hands from her ass and touch the front of her panties. _Fuck!_ I moan into her mouth, feeling her wet panties. _They are fucking soaked!_ I could explode just from this alone. She moans loudly when I rub her through her panties and if possible, she gets even wetter. _Oh, fuck!_ I have to have her. _Now!_ I reach for the button of my jeans and undo it then go to unzip my pants but stop. _Fuck!_ I don't have any condoms with me. I pull away from her mouth and throw my head back in frustration.

"Fuck!"

She kisses down my jaw to my neck. I may not be able to have sex with her but we continue making out. I pull her shirt up, exposing her bra and then pull one of her bra cups down, exposing her nipple. She gasps when I wrap my mouth around her nipple and suck. She arches her back, pushing further into my mouth. Her hands fist in my hair tighter and she throws her head back, moaning. I moan with her nipple in my mouth and reach behind her to unclasp her bra and pull the hem of her panties with my other hand to reach inside her panties.

 _~BEEP. BEEP.~ BEEP. BEEP~ BEEP. BEEP~ BEEP. BEEP~_

My fucking phone alarm stops me from reaching my goals. _Fuck!_ _What the fuck was I thinking?_ I almost lost control and fucked her in my car!

I reluctantly release her nipple from my mouth with a pop. I'm panting. Her chest is rapidly moving up and down. I stare at her exposed breast. My dick twitches, seeking her. I look up into her eyes. Her hair looks like she's just been fucked. Well... _almost._ She's still trying to catch her breath, as am I. When I reach for her and grasp her head, she holds my wrists to steady herself and I give her one last longing kiss then rest my forehead on hers. _Fuck!_ I have to leave, and I really, _really_ don't want to. I want to continue making out with her.

I help her right her clothes and back onto the passenger seat. She gives me a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says, blushing.

I just stare at her and nod. Her eyes darken and she bites her lip.

"Ana." I warn her.

I close my eyes and lean my head back against the headrest of my seat.

"Christian?"

I open my eyes, looking at her confused face. "Don't bite your lip, baby. Or I wont leave."

She nods and opens the passenger door to get out.

"Laters." She says, smiling.

"Laters, baby." She giggles and gets out.

She shuts the door and walks toward the library. I watch her until she is safely inside then pull away, driving to my therapists office.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I'm late, just as I suspected I would be. I'm shown into Dr. Malone's office as soon as I walk in.

"You're late." Dr. Malone states the obvious.

"Obviously." I smile, thinking of why I'm late and sit across from him. _Fuck!_ I feel myself harden at the thought of making out with Ana.

Control _yourself, Grey!_

Dr. Malone puts his file of me, down on his lap and pushes up his glasses up, resting them on his head. He looks at me suspiciously so I stop smiling like an idiot and try to look impassive.

"Something's different." _Well, no shit, doc!_ "What's changed?" I shrug. "You know this only works if you talk, Christian." I stay quiet.

Dr. Malone sighs and picks up my file again, lowering his glasses to read it then opens the file.

"Your school sent over your current records." He glances up at me. I say nothing. "You're doing quite well. You have been at this school for almost a month now and your grades have already shown improvement. No fighting. Have you stopped drinking?" _Crickets_. "Are you going to talk to me?"

I shrug. "I'd rather not."

"And why is that?"

"It doesn't help. I found something" _someone._ "that does."

"I'd be very interested in hearing what has helped you." He says, taking off his glasses completely.

"I met someone."

"A girl?"

"For fuck's sake, yes! Of fucking course, a girl!"

"You never know now-a-days. Tell me about her." I stay quiet. "What's her name?"

"No comment."

"What?" He chuckles a bit.

I try to contain my laughter. "No. Comment."

"You wont even tell me her name?" I shake my head. "May I ask why?" _Because you may know her parents._

"I pled the fifth."

"Christian, you're not on trial. You're not new to this. You know therapy is confidential. I can't repeat anything you say to me." I shrug. "Alright. Well, if we're going to discuss this girl. We're going to have to call her something." _Mine._ "What would you like for me to refer her as?" _Mine_.

"A."

"Hey?"

"No. A, like the letter A."

"Okay. A." He writes something down. "Where did you meet A?"

"School."

He nods and waits for me to continue. I don't.

"She's your friend?"

"Girlfriend." I correct him.

"Girlfriend?" He says surprised. I scowl at him. "I apologize. It was just last week we were discussing the subject of being intimate with a girl. I believe you said." He looks at his notes. "And I quote. 'I'm going to die a fucking virgin.' End quote." He looks at me.

I run my hand through my hair.

Well, I'm no longer sure about being a virgin much longer. I almost fucked her in my car. _Fuck!_ I didn't even think if she wanted to. Well, obviously she wanted it. She was fucking wet and moaning. But would she want to? Have sex with me? In my car? Or at all? _Fuck!_ She's 15. She has to be a virgin too, right? I wonder how long I will have to wait before I can have sex with her. _Fuck!_ What if she accidently touches me when we have sex? She's mindful when we kiss, and she didn't touch me earlier when we were making out, her hands stayed in my hair. Elliot suggested I take girls from behind. I'd love to take Ana from behind. She has a sexy ass. But what girl is going to want to only have sex from behind? What if I'm not enough for her? What if-

"Christian, I can hear your thoughts from here."

"What if... What if she accidently touches me when we're intimate? I've reacted violently when people touch me." _It'd kill me if I hurt her_.

"Have you discussed your phobia with this girl?"

"Yeah. She knows about my fear of touch. She's mindful."

"When you get to the point in your relationship of being intimate with her. Talk to her. Let her know you need for her not to touch you. Perhaps, leave your shirt on. There are different positions you could do, to prevent her from inadvertently touching you. You're a good looking young man, Christian. I assure you, you will not die a virgin, unless it's by choice." I nod.

We continue talking the rest of my scheduled time. I even tell him I haven't been having nightmares since I met A. I get a text message from Ana near the end of my session, letting me know she's home. I smile, reading her text. She knows how to calm me, even unintentionally. Just like earlier today.

I leave Dr. Malone's office and go home. I do my homework and text Ana off and on all night.

Life couldn't get any better. Well, it could. And I hope it does. _Soon._

* * *

 _Christian 17  
Anastasia 15_

 **A/N: _Keep in mind they are hormonal teens._ ;)**


	6. (6) Does That Make You Mine?

**CPOV**

 _The next morning_.

I grab some condoms and put them in my bag. I don't _plan_ on having sex with Ana. But if yesterday's make-out session was anything to go by, you never know. We're going on a date after school today. I don't know where we're going or what we're doing. And I don't care. As long as I'm with her. _Shit!_ Should I have organized something for us to do? Or does Ana have something in mind? I know what I'd like to do. But I don't think she's ready for that. Maybe we can just make-out. _That was fucking hot!_ Tomorrow is Friday. I dislike Fridays. I have to wait until Monday to see Ana again.

I grab my shit for school and go downstairs. My mom and dad are already in the kitchen. _Shit!_ I hope we're not going to have another talk.

"Christian." My mom says my name happy tone.

"Sit down, son." My dad says, his tone matches my mother's. "We'd like to talk to you."

Okay, I don't know how to feel about this. On one hand, they seem happy. On the other, they want to talk. I sit down at the breakfast bar, across from them.

"We're going to see Elliot at Stanford this weekend." My father says.

"Okay."

"We've talked to your principle and your therapist." He continues. "They are both singing your praises. You're doing remarkable well. I don't know what's changed. Whatever it is I hope it doesn't stop. With that being said. We are giving you a choice. You can join us and visit your brother. Or you can stay home."

"Alone?"

"You're old enough."

"I know."

"So what do you want to do? This is a reward for doing so well."

I haven't seen Elliot for awhile. I'd like to spend my weekend with Ana but she's not allowed. And I probably wont even see her until Monday. I should probably visit my brother. But a weekend alone. How can I pass that opportunity up?

"I'd like to stay home."

"Alright. We're going to the airport tomorrow afternoon. We'll return home Sunday evening."

"I'll make you some items you can heat up and there is some cold meats for sandwiches." My mom says to me.

"We're so proud of you, son."

"Thanks."

 **~..~..~**

When I get to school, I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell Ana, my parents are proud of my improvement. She's standing outside near the student parking, waiting for me. I rush to her. I pick her up and spin her around. She squeals and puts her hands on my shoulders. When put her down, I hold her around her waist. She moves her hands to my biceps.

"Guess what?" I grin.

"What?" She returns my grin.

"My parents are going away for the weekend. And they've noticed my improvements. So they're allowing me to stay home. Alone."

"Oh my gosh, Christian. That's great!" She wraps her arms around me and hugs me. I tense. She quickly pulls back. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. You just surprised me is all." Good thing I had clothes on. _Fuck!_ I really am going to die a virgin.

"I couldn't contain my excitement for you." She smiles at me. "I'm just so proud of you."

I smile. _Proud._ My parents are proud of me. My girlfriend is proud of me. _I am proud of me._ I kiss her lips.

We walk inside the building and to our English class. She sits at her desk. I sit at mine. She quickly spins around.

"Oh." She grins. "My mom is going to Vegas this weekend with her girlfriends. I was going to stay at Kate's while she was gone. But if you don't mind-"

"I don't." I quickly cut her off.

She giggles and continues. "I can ask my mom if I can stay at _Mia's house_ instead." She mischievously grins.

"Please, do." I say in a husky. She blushes.

The bell rings. Ana turns around. Mr. Harrison walks in to start the lesson.

I'm ecstatic. I'll have Ana all alone for the weekend. _Shit!_ What about my nightmares? Well... I haven't had any since I met her. But what if she touches me in her sleep while we're sleeping. We'll figure something out. I don't fucking care. I'll have Ana. All alone. No interruptions. No teachers. No parents. No fucking bells, whistles or phones to stop us. I grin like the fucking Cheshire Cat. Nothing can fowl my mood.

"We are going to be studying the play Romeo and Juliet, written by William Shakespeare next week." Mr. Harrison says. "I'd like for you to work in couples. Romeos... find your Juliet. Or George whichever." He chuckles.

"Hey, Ana." Some cocky fucker says to _my_ girlfriend. I glare at him. "Wanna be my Juliet?"

I go to tell this fucker off. But Ana places her hand on mine and smiles at me. Instantly calming me.

"I already have my Romeo." _Take that fucker._ "Thanks anyway."

 _ **~..~..~**_

I'm on a high the rest of the day. I said just this morning I don't like Fridays. Now I can't fucking wait until Friday. Tomorrow can't come soon enough.

Ana and I had lunch together. In P.E. Coach separated the class by gender again. _Fucker!_ I'm changing in the locker room now. School is over. Ana and I are going ... I still don't fucking know where. All I know is we're going somewhere. And we are going there together. I grin walking out of the locker room. My beautiful girl is already waiting for me. I walk over to her. I kiss her and put my arm possessively around her shoulder. We walk outside and to my car. I open the door for her and get in myself. I start the car and look at her.

"Where to, baby?"

She giggles and shakes her head. "I don't know."

"Well, shit." I turn my car off. "We could go to a movie." I'm not a big fan. But it is dark and secluded.

"I only have an hour. That wouldn't be enough time." _It'd be plenty of time._ "Maybe we can just go to a park and talk.

"Talk?"

She giggles. "You're cute."

"Cute?"

"Very. Let's go. We don't have long. I'll set the alarm on my phone, to let us know when our time is up."

I start my car and drive. Ana messes with her phone.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I park my car and get out. I open Ana's door for her. We hold hands and walk to the swings. She sits on one. I sit on another. We sway gently to and fro, but we're not swinging.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"What's your favorite color?" She giggles.

I chuckle at her giggling. "Why are you giggling?"

"I tried to ask you that yesterday." She blushes. _Oh._

"You mean when I when I did this." I reach for her but she pulls away.

"Oh, no, Mr. Grey. You stay right where you are."

"Mr. Grey?" _That's hot!_ "Why, Ms. Steele. I believe you are toying with me."

"I am not. I asked you a simple question. Twice. And you have yet to answer."

"Twice? This is the first I've heard this question."

"It's not my fault you cut me off with your mouth yesterday."

"I'd like to do other things with my mouth right now."

"Christian!" She chastises me, giggling. "You know. This deflection and you distracting me from telling me your favorite color. Only leads me to believe that your favorite color is pink." She giggles.

"It's blue. The same color as your beautiful eyes." She immediately stops giggling and blushes. "Though pink is second. I love when you blush."

"Christian." She grins and shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?"

"Okay. But only a small one." I smirk and laugh once. "I mean it."

"Sure."

We bring our swings closer together. She gives me a chaste innocent kiss and quickly pulls away, giggling. I pout. She smiles.

"You're cute when you pout."

"There's that word again."

"What word?"

"Cute."

"You don't like 'cute'?"

I shake my head. "Doesn't do for me."

"I don't know... It seems to have a very beneficial effect."

"What kind of beneficial effect?"

"When I call you cute. You pout."

"How is that a beneficial effect?"

"You know how you ask me not to do this?" She purposely bites her bottom lip. _Hard!_

"Ana!" She giggles.

"When I see you pout. It has the same effect on me."

I raise my brow. _Interesting._ I smirk then pout. She squirms on her swing.

"Christian!"

I laugh a carefree laugh. I get up and stand behind her. I start pushing her on the swing. We continue to talk and laugh. She makes me feel... This feels... I don't know. But what I do know. Is when I'm with her. I don't feel so alone. I slow her swing and hold onto it. She looks up at me. I look down at her.

"Ana. When I'm with you. I feel normal."

"Normal? Christian, nobody is normal."

"I'm not. I'm fucked up, Ana."

"Christian, don't say that."

"It's true. I'm fifty shades of fucked up."

"Well, you are my fifty shades. And you are not fucked up."

"Yours?"

"Mine."

"Does that make you mine?"

"You have to catch me first."

"I've already got you, baby. I think it's a done deal." She stands up and backs away. "What are doing?"

"I told you. You have to catch me first."

"I'm quite fast." I warn her.

"So am I." She bites her lip.

I charge toward her. I move the swing out of my way and run after her. She squeals and runs away from me. I chase her all over the park. We run up and down on the play equipment. She runs out to the field. I follow her and tackle her to the ground, like I did the day we first met. Though this time, when I catch her. I twist my body so she's on top of me and I take the impact. Once we're on the ground I roll over so she's under me. I hold both her hands above her head. Her hair is fanned out on the grass. Her eyes look even more bluer. She's grinning up at me. She's beautiful. She's-

"Mine." I kiss her.

I grab her chin and tilt her head up. I deepen our kiss. I move my hand into her hair. She wiggles her hands so I let her go. I trust her not to touch me. She reaches up and grabs my hair, tugging it. I groan into her mouth. I run my hand down her body and grab her ass. She moves her legs, opening them for me. I settle between them and push my erection into her covered sex.

"Ah. Christian."

Hearing her say my name urges me on. I kiss down her neck. She turns her head giving me better access. My hand roams her body. I reach under her shirt and grab her boob. She arches her back, pushing her breast into my hand. She gasps.

"Wait. Christian. Stop."

I pull away. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my phone in your car! What time is it?"

I look at my watch. "Shit! We have to go."

I quickly pull her up. We run to the car. When we get in I high-tail it to the library. I'm driving so fast, I'm surprised I'm not getting pulled over. Thank fuck, I have a sports car. We make it just in time.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly grabs her stuff.

"Pack a bag. We'll go to my house straight after school tomorrow."

"Okay." She gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Bye."

She gets out and runs into the library. I run my hand through my hair. I can't wait for tomorrow. _No interruptions_.

Soon the same car pulls up to the library that picked Ana up from the Lincoln's. Ana comes out of the library and gets in. It drives away.

* * *

 _Christian 17  
Anastasia 15  
_


	7. (7) Exploring Bondage

**CPOV**

TGIF. Ana is coming over tonight to spend the whole weekend with me. My family is leaving to visit Elliot at college. Mia is staying home from school today because their plane leaves a noon. My parents said I could stay home from school today as well, if I wanted. They were shocked when I told them I wanted to go to school. I've never 'wanted' to go before. Before Ana. I don't tell them why I want to go. Just that I would rather go. Ana texted me last night saying her mom approved of her staying at _'Mia's house'_ for the weekend. I was concerned, they might want to speak to my parents to confirm this. But Ana assured me her mom doesn't call to speak with her girlfriends parents. I snort. _Girlfriend_. She's mine.

I pull into the student parking lot and park my car. Ana is waiting for me as usual. Although this time, she has an overnight bag with her, for the weekend. I can't fucking wait until school is over. I get out of my car and take the bag from her. I toss it in my trunk and lock my car. I kiss her lips and we walk inside the school.

When Mr. Harrison walks into English class. He lets us know we have a rare free hour. We're starting Romeo and Juliet Monday. So we have today to do whatever. Ana and I spend our hour talking to each other.

"Are you sure your mother wont call my parents?"

"Yes, Christian. I'm sure. She never does."

"Alright. I just don't want you to get into trouble."

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this." She teases.

"No. No. I want to." _I defiantly want to_.

I bought candles and shit to make her first time special. Our first time. I run my hand through my hair. I don't know how this is going to work with my touch issues. But I _really_ want to have sex with her. She knows about my issues, maybe she'll let me take her from behind like Elliot suggested I do. She has a sexy ass. _Fuck!_ I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

"Christian, there are risks with everything." Ana says bringing me out of my dirty thoughts. "I'm willing to risk getting into trouble to spend more time with you."

"I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I wont. Besides. What's the worst that can happen? Have your parents left?" She changes the subject.

"Not yet. Their plane leaves at noon today."

All this talk about parents and leaving reminds me of Ana saying she's leaving soon to go back to Montesano and live with her dad.

"Ana."

"What?"

"Are you leaving?"

"Am I leaving? Am I leaving what?"

"Town."

"Um. Yeah." She giggles. "Your parents live in Bellevue, silly."

"No. That's not what I meant. You said you were leaving or you wanted to move back to Montesano with your dad. Are you?"

"Well. I was. But that was before."

"Before?"

"Before you." I grin. "Before I met you I couldn't wait to go back and live with my dad. I just can't stand it at my house. My mom's new husband creeps me out. But I would put up with that, just to be near you."

"Ana." I run my hand through my hair.

I don't want her to stay there with that fucker. But I don't want her to leave me either.

"I like you, Christian."

"I like you, too."

She giggles. "We sound like teenagers."

"Baby, we are teenagers."

 _ **~..~..~**_

The rest of the day flew by. It's now time to go home. I can't contain my excitement. Ana is going to spend the weekend with me. I grin walking out of the locker room. Ana isn't waiting for me like she usually is. I look around but don't see her. _Where is she?_ I pull out my phone to call her.

 _"Hello?"_

"Where are you, baby?"

 _"I'm still in the locker room. I'll be right out."_

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

I wonder what is taking her so long today? She's usually out here waiting for me. _Fuck!_ I hope she's not having second thoughts about our weekend together. It was her idea. I don't want her to think I want sex. I mean. I do. But if she's not ready- Ana comes out of the locker room looking the same as she did in first hour. I wonder what took her so long today.

"What took you so long?" She blushes. I raise my brow. _Why is she blushing?_

"A lady never tells."

"You have me intrigued, Anastasia."

"Ready?" _Hell, yeah!_

"Yup." I try not to sound as excited as I feel.

We walk out of school and to my car. Not many students are here. We're leaving much later and it's Friday. The buses are even gone. I open the passenger door for Ana and walk around to get in. I put my Ray-bans on and drive to my house, grinning.

 _ **~..~..~**_

My heart is racing when I pull into my driveway. _Fuck!_ I'm so nervous. Nervous but excited. I quickly park and get out. I grab our bags and open Ana's door just as she does. She reaches for her bags but I pull back.

"I've got it." I was raised to be a gentleman after all.

"Christian, at least let me help."

"I can handle it, baby." She blushes.

I led her inside and straight to my room without passing go. _Holy Fuck!_ She's in my room! We're home alone. No interruptions. I drop our bags and stalk towards her, forgetting about all the shit I planned with the candles and shit. She turns around hearing the bags hit the floor. I grasp her head and kiss her. She holds my wrists. I walk her backward to my bed. _This is it!_

"Christian." She stops me. "Maybe we should do our homework."

"Homework?!" That's absurd. _Why the fuck would I want to do homework when I can do-_

"Yeah. Let's do our homework now, so we don't have to worry about it later."

I run my hand through my hair and sigh. _Fuck! Slow the fuck down, Grey!_ I nod. We get our bags. Ana wont sit on the bed with me. She's sitting at my desk. We're alone... with no supervision... no interruptions... me, horny as fuck... and we are doing our fucking homework.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I've finished my work before Ana finishes hers. This gives me the opportunity to sit here and stare at Ana. I can't believe how beautiful this girl is. And that she's my girlfriend. I keep forgetting that she's only 15. It's only 2 years younger than me but in teenage years, that's drastic. It would be much different if I was 27 and she was 25. Her being 15 doesn't stop me from wanting her like I've never wanted anything. I just have to slow my ass down and let her set the pace. I need to work on controlling myself around her.

"I need to look something up." Ana brings me out of my thoughts. "Can I use your computer?" She points at the screen.

I nod. "Sure."

As soon as she turns it on, her mouth drops open in shock. I frown. She quickly looks at me then back to the computer. _What the fuck?_ I get up to see what she is looking at. _Shit!_ I still have that BDSM shit I researched on here. I haven't used my computer since and I quickly shut it down before my mom saw it so I didn't close the window.

"Why do you have this on your computer?"

I run my hand through my hair. Well...

"When Elena first brought me into her dungeon, she said it could help me. That's why I went down there. I didn't understand how that could help me. I still don't but I was curious how it could help me so I searched BDSM." I shrug. "That's what I found."

"Help you with what?"

"My fear of touch."

"So she was going to tie you up and beat it out of you? How would that work? That would just..." She trails off.

"I don't really know. I thought she was suggesting I tie her up and... well... you know."

"Ew!"

"Yeah. She said it was all consensual. But then she started talking about rules and punishments. I admit I was curious. So I searched BDSM and this is what I found."

"You were right. She is creepy."

"Yeah and she wouldn't leave me the fuck alone after I told her no more than once. When she realized I liked you she suggested we bring you into it as a reward for me. I'm glad we're not going back there."

"Me, too. She never bothered me but that room in her basement." She shivers.

"When I searched it. It freaked me out. But then I saw the bondage." I run my hand through my hair.

"Bondage? That'd be good for you. Then you would know the person you are with intimately wont inadvertently touch you."

"Yeah." I sit on my bed and lean my arms on my thighs. "But what girl is going to let me tie her up _every_ time we have sex." I look at my hands.

"One that loves you." I look at her. "If the girl you are with loves you. She will do it for you. _Every_ time."

"Would you?" I whisper.

"Yes." She whispers. "I would."

I feel relieved and slowly smile. "Now?" I ask hopeful.

She giggles. "No." _Damn!_ "Not now. But I would."

"Why not now?"

It's the perfect time. We're alone for the weekend. I have candles. I have a bed. _I have condoms!_

She looks down and blushes. "I'm... I've never..." She trails off and shakes her head.

"You're a virgin." I state for her. She nods. _Obviously._ She's only 15. Of course she is. "So am I."

She quickly looks at me shocked. "You are?!"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to have sex when you can't stand to be touched." I run my hand through my hair.

"But you've done other things though. Right?" I shake my head. _Just me and my right hand._

"I've never been attracted to someone before. You've captivated me, Ana."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? You're beautiful, funny, smart. The list goes on and on."

She blushes at the compliments.

"I know you're younger than me. And that explains you being a virgin." Because there's no way this beautiful girl would still be a virgin until she's 21. "But... Are you like... saving yourself or something?"

"No. I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Can we still make out?"

She smiles.

"Yeah." She bites her lip.

I close my eyes and groan. I open my eyes, feeling her climb onto my lap. She puts her hands in my hair, tugging it and brings my mouth to hers. I wrap my arms around her and fall back onto the bed. My hands roam her back and ass. I'm relieved that she keeps her hands in my hair. I'm so hard it hurts. I have to adjust myself and get comfortable.

"Hold on, baby."

She gets off me. I unbutton my jeans then shimmy them off and toss them on the floor. I adjust my dick through my boxer briefs. _There._ I'm ready.

"Okay." I lay back and hold my hands out for her.

She unbuttons her jeans. I lean up on my elbows and swallow, watching her take her jeans off. _Oh! Fuck!_ She's wearing nude lace panties.

"Take your shirt off." My voice is hoarse.

She slowly pulls her shirt up and over her head. She's wearing a matching nude lace bra. I could explode just looking at her. Is this what took her so long in the locker room at school after P.E.? She climbs back on me and straddles me. We're panting already. I run my hands up her thighs, to her hips, up her sides and grab her boobs. They're perfect. They fit perfectly in my hand. She holds onto my forearms to support herself. She starts rocking and grinding on my dick. _Oh, fuck!_ I throw my head back and thrust my hips up to meet her, moaning loudly. I can feel how damp and wet she is through her panties and my boxer briefs. I pull her to me and kiss her. Our tongues intertwining and dancing together. Her hands are grasping the sheets near my head. She continues to grind her sex on my hard dick. I am growling and moaning into her mouth. I keep one hand in her hair and roughly grab her ass with my other, forcing her to grind harder on me. _Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!_ I have to stop her. She starts clawing at the sheets, grinding harder and faster on my dick.

"Ana." I murmur against her mouth, trying to warn her.

"Oh, Christian." She moans my name. That tips me over the edge.

"Oh! Fuck!" I growl out. _Shit!_ I just fucking came in my boxer briefs. "Fuck!"

"What?" She sits up after I've stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I fucking came in my pants!" I sit up.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Fuck!" _I can't believe I fucking did that!_

"I was close." She whispers.

I whip my head at her. _What?!_

"Baby..."

"It's okay."

"No. It's not. Let me take care of you."

"How?!"

"Well, I could finger fuck you. If you'd like."

"No." _Damn._ "That's okay."

"I've been dying to taste you."

"Taste me?" I look at her sex and back to her eyes. She blushes deep red. "Oh!" _Please!_ "Okay." She whispers. _Fuck! Yes!_

I kiss her lips. "Let me just clean myself first."

"Okay." She whispers.

I grab her hips lifting her off me and get up. I quickly grab another pair of boxer briefs and go to my bathroom. I quickly clean myself off and put my fresh underwear on. I still can't fucking believe I fucking did that! _Fuck!_ I grab a towel, just incase. I walk out but Ana isn't in on my bed. I look around my room but can't find her. _Fuck!_ She left me. _Great! Good going, Grey!_ I hear a noise coming from my walk-in closet. I toss the towel onto my bed and open the closet door. Ana is in here. She's still in her nude lace bra and panties. She's going through my ties. _What is she doing?_

I clear my throat. She turns around with a gray tie in her hands.

"I thought we could use this." She whispers, holding up my tie. I frown. _Use my tie?_

She saunters over to me, looking sexy as sin. _Fuck!_ I'm getting hard again.

"To tie me up," She loops the tie around my neck, pulling the ends, bringing me closer to her. "So I don't inadvertently touch you." She whispers.

 _Oh, fuck!_ I crash my lips to hers and pick her up with my lips still pressed to hers. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I carry her to my bed and gently put her down in front of my bed. She sits down and crawls up to the headboard, backward. I crawl after her. I kneel between her legs. I get the tie from her.

"Are you sure?"

She bites that fucking sexy lip of hers and nods.

"Can I take your bra off?"

She nods and sits up.

I reach around and unclasp her bra. The straps slowly fall off her shoulders. I toss her bra to the floor and stare at her tits. She brings her arms up to cover herself.

"What are you doing?" I grab her arms, stopping her.

She stays quiet and blushes.

"Do you want your bra back on?"

She shakes her head.

I don't want her uncomfortable. If she doesn't want to be exposed...

"Would you like my shirt?"

She shakes her head.

"Can I tie you up now?"

"Yes." I barely hear her say.

She holds out her wrists for me and lays down. I tie them to my headboard. When I'm done I look at her. She is more beautiful than Aphrodite. She's laying totally willing and at my mercy. Trusting me. She squirms anticipating my touch.

"You okay?" My voice is hoarse.

"Yes." She breaths.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I barely hear her. She nods so I know she said yes.

"Okay." I run my hand through my hair. _Fuck!_ I swallow hard.

I start running my hands all over her body. This girl is perfect. I grab her boobs, they fit perfectly in my hand. When I accidentally pinch her nipple she arches her back, pushing her breast further into my hand and moans quietly. I raise my brow. _Interesting._ I purposely pinch her nipple.

"Ah!" She throws her head back, moaning. _Holy fuck!_

I latch on and suck one of her nipples and pinch the other with my hand. She starts moaning more. I moan with her nipple in my mouth. My other hand slides down the side of her body to her hip. I grab it roughly then reach around and grab her ass. _Oh, baby_. I suck on her other nipple now. I move my hand to the front of her lace panties and rub her through her panties. She's so fucking wet!

"Oh, fuck, baby."

I kiss her lips. I reach inside her panties and rub her clit. She wiggles and circles her hips. I start to sink my finger inside. She raises her hips to meet my hand. But then I remember she didn't want me to finger fuck her so I stop. She lets out a groan of frustration. I've got you, baby. I kiss down her body to her panties. I kiss her sex through her panties. She lifts her hips, pushing her sex towards my face. I can smell her arousal. I push my nose into her sex and inhale. I close my eyes in appreciation and moan. _Oh, fuck!_ She smells intoxicating. I can't wait to taste her.

"I'm going to taste you now, Anastasia." My voice is hoarse.

"Oh, god." She pulls on her restraints and squirms. "Please."

I grab her panties from her hips and pull them down. She lifts her hips to help me. _Shit!_ I accidently ripped the delicate lace.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, baby."

She quickly shakes her head. "It's okay." She lifts her hips again. "Please. Christian."

Seems my girl is getting impatient. _It's okay, huh._ I smirk. _Alright._ I grab the lace panties that are now wrapped around her upper thighs and pull them, ripping the lace to shreds, destroying the panties with my hands. She gasps. I throw the now ruined panties to the floor. I look back at my beautiful blushing girl. She is laying naked and wanting on my bed. It's a glorious sight to behold. I let my eyes greedily fuck her beautiful naked body. She pulls on her restraints again.

"Christian! Please!" She begs me.

I internally chuckle. Let's make her squirm. I start kissing all over her body to delay her gratification a bit more. Avoiding her nipples. I kiss the swell of her breasts and lick them. I kiss and suck down her stomach. She lifts her hips when kiss passed her belly button. _Oh, no baby._ Not yet. Anticipation is the key. I chuckle. I kiss down one of her legs and up the other. I kiss so close to her sex, but still avoid it. She is squirming and pulling her restraints. I'm surprised she hasn't ruined my tie, like I did her panties.

"Please." She whimpers.

"I've got you, baby."

I settle myself between her legs, kneeling. I spread her thighs and hold her under her knees. I look at her sex then I look up at her. She is already watching me and she's panting. I lick her pussy, never taking my eyes off of her as I do it. She throws her head back and pulls on her restraints moaning. I close my eyes and moan. _Oh, fuck!_ She tastes better than I imagined. I can't resist her. I start licking and sucking her, not stopping. Devouring her. She moans loudly. I groan in her sex. My teeth accidently graze her clit. _Shit!_ She screams in pleasure and lifts her hips. _Hmmm._ I start nibbling on her clit. I continue to lick, suck, and nibble. I so badly want to sink my dick inside her. I reach into my boxer briefs and fist myself. I start stroking my dick. _Oh, fuck!_ Hearing Ana moaning above me, I fist myself harder and stroke faster. I frantically start licking and sucking her. I put my finger inside her and start finger fucking her. She wanted it earlier. Seems she still does. I growl. _Fuck!_ I'm going to fucking cum. _Again!_ I remove my finger from her and reach blindly for the towel I threw on my bed. Continuing to devour my girl and stroke myself. _Oh, fuck!_ She stiffens beneath me and cries out as she orgasms. She squirts into my mouth. _Oh, fuck!_ I growl and explode in my hand, spilling my seed onto the towel.

I sit up panting then wrap the towel and toss it onto the floor. I stuff myself back inside my boxer briefs then reach up and untie Ana. I collapse next to her. She rubs her wrists. _Shit!_ She has marks on her wrists. _Fuck!_ I knew bondage wouldn't work! No fucking way would she want to do that again. _Just fucking great!_ I really am going to die a virgin!

"I really liked that." She breaths.

 _What?!_ I quickly look at her. She's grinning. She's fucking grinning! She liked that? Would she do that again? _Fuck!_ No. I left marks on her.

"These are really hot." She shows me the indentations the tie left.

 _Really?!_ I hold her wrist to look at them. Well, yeah. They do look hot.

"You would do that again?" I ask hopeful. _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say-_

"Heck, yeah!" She giggles. _Thank, fuck!_

I kiss her head. I'm fucking exhausted. I pull up the blankets and cover us.

"Turn over."

She turns on her side. I pull her naked body to me and hold her close. Her ass fits perfectly to me. I inhale her sweet intoxicating scent. We lay on my bed together, spooning and talking.

* * *

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

I blink open my eyes. I reach next to me. The bed is empty. _Fuck!_ Where's Ana?! I quickly sit up and look around the room for her.

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

 _Fuck!_ My phone. I grab my jeans off the floor and get my phone out of my pants pocket. I quickly answer.

"Grey r-" _Shit!_ I almost said Grey residence. _Hmm._ Grey. I like it.

 _"Hey, asshole!"_ Elliot.

I run my hand through my hair making it even more unruly.

"Yeah. Hey."

I lay back on my bed and get comfortable.

 _"What the fuck, dude?! Why aren't you here?"_

"Mom and dad said I could stay home." _Where the fuck is Ana? I hope she didn't leave._ "I gotta go."

 _"Hell no! Why didn't you want to come visit me?"_

"I just wanted to stay home."

 _"Well, what the fuck are you doing? Playing solitaire all fucking day? We both know you're not throwing a party or having chicks over. So what gives?"_

My bedroom door opens.

"Christian, are you-" Ana immediately stops talking, seeing me on the phone. She looks like she's seen a ghost.

I put my finger to my lips. She nods and comes to sit next to me.

 _"Holy fucking shit! No fucking way!"_ I close my eyes. _Shit!_ He heard Ana. _"Nobody said anything about you having a girl. No wonder you didn't want to come visit me. You're too busy getting your dick wet."_

"Elliot!" I growl.

 _"Who's there with you?!"_

"My girlfriend."

 _"Why didn't anybody fucking tell me?!"_

"Nobody knows."

 _"Why the big secret?"_

"She's not allowed to date."

 _"That fucking sucks. But wow! You have a girlfriend. That's fucking awesome!"_

"I know." I grin and look at Ana. She smiles at me. I notice she's wearing one of my T-shirts. _That's fucking hot!_ I kiss her lips.

 _"Fuck, bro! Let me let you go before you fuck her."_ He chuckles.

I pull away from Ana's mouth. "Elliot!"

 _"So have you had sex yet?"_

"No."

 _"I told you. Just hit it from the back. You'll be fine."_

"Elliot!" I pinch the bridge of my nose.

 _"Okay. Okay. I'll let you go. But I want to meet her. And don't worry. I wont tell mom, dad or Mia."_

"Thanks."

 _"Wrap it up! Laters!"_ He hangs up.

I put my phone on my side table. I look at Ana. She looks fucking sexy. Her hair is wild and she's wearing my shirt.

"Where were you, baby?"

"I ordered us some food. It's past dinner time. I woke up hungry. I didn't want to wake you so I called in the hallway."

"Fuck! I'm sorry, baby." I run my hand through my hair, making it more unruly. "I guess we exhausted ourselves." I smirk.

She bites her lip. I lean over and kiss her, sucking on her bottom lip. I release it with a pop.

"You look so fucking sexy in my shirt." She tuck her hair behind her ear and blushes.

 _~DING~DONG~_

The doorbell rings. I frown.

"I told you. I ordered food."

She gets out of bed and goes through her bag. She gets out some short shorts and puts them on. She pulls out some cash. _Oh, hell no._ She looks back at me.

"Come on. Get dressed."

I get out of bed and slip my jeans on. I grab her cash from her and put it back in her bag.

 _~DING~DONG~_

I grab her hand and walk downstairs.

"Christian. We have to pay for our food."

"I will."

I open the door for the delivery. As soon as the door opens this fucker's eyes go straight to Ana. I look at her. She's looking at me. She looks hot as hell and wearing my T-shirt, you can't see the shorts she has on underneath. I look back at the fucking delivery boy. I grab Ana's arm and pull her behind me, effectively blocking his view of _MY_ girlfriend. I glare at him.

He clears his throat. "That'll be-"

Before he can finish his sentence. I grab a 20 and throw it at him. He barely catches it. I grab the box from him.

"Keep the change!" _Asshole!_ I growl and slam the door.

I turn around. Ana looks amused.

"You didn't leave him a very good tip." She giggles.

"If he wants a tip. Here's one. Keep your eyes off of what's mine." She giggles again and shakes her head.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry." She says.

"I did." I say in a husky suggestive tone. "And I enjoyed it." _Too fucking much!_

She blushes. "I did too." She whispers.

"Mmm." I snake my arm around her waist. "Maybe I'll enjoy it again."

"I hope so." She breaths.

I kiss her and murmur against her lips. "I know so."

She tucks her hair behind her ear. "Maybe we should eat the food first."

I chuckle. "Come on, baby. Let's get you fed." _Then in bed_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We've eaten our late dinner. It's really late and Ana's constantly yawning. I don't think we're going to fool around anymore tonight. That's okay. We have all day tomorrow. We clean up our mess and go upstairs. This is the part I have been dreading. _Sleeping_ together. Why is she walking the wrong way?

"Where are you going?"

"I'm really tired, Christian."

"I know, baby. That's why we're going to sleep."

She continues to walk the wrong way.

"Baby." I grab her hand, stopping her. "Where are you going?" I ask her again.

"To bed." She says like it's obvious. "I told you. I'm tired."

"Why are you going the opposite direction of my room then?"

"Because I'm going to sleep in the guest room."

"Why?"

"Well, where else am I going sleep?"

"In my bed."

"I wouldn't want to inadvertently touch you in my sleep." _Fuck!_ She's right. "I can just sleep in the guest room. I'll see you in the morning. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Don't pout." I smile.

I kiss her, which ends up us making out for awhile in the hallway. I kiss her lips softly one last time. I'm reluctant to let her go. I want to be near her longer. I run my hand down her arm and hold her hand. We start walking away from each other, stretching our arms, since we're still holding hands. Finally far enough away, our hands drop. I watch her walk into the guest room. Then I go into mine.

I take off my jeans and my shirt. I climb into my bed. And... lay here. _Fuck!_ I can't sleep knowing she's in the next room! I toss and turn. And toss and turn. And toss and _Fuck this shit!_ I throw the blankets off of me and get out of bed. I open my door the same time the guest room door opens. I smile at her.

"I can't sleep." She shrugs.

"Let's go sleep on the couch. We'll be together and you wont be able to accidently touch me."

She lights up. "Okay!"

We grab pillows and blankets and go to the family room, holding hands. We set up our make-shift beds on the couch. Her on one side. Me on the other. I kiss her softly and lay down. I feel calm for some strange reason. I hear her mumble something but didn't hear what she said.

"What, Ana?" She's quiet. "Baby?" Nothing.

I sit up to ask her but she's fast asleep. If that isn't the most beautiful sight. I run my hand through my hair. _Fuck!_ I wish we could sleep next to each other. I want to hold her. The feel of her body next to mine earlier- _Wait._ We napped together earlier. Well, I did. Did she? Yes. I remember her saying she woke up hungry. I wonder if she accidently touched me then. I didn't wake or feel anything so probably not. But we didn't sleep for very long. _Hmmm._ I wonder.

I toss the blankets off of me and get up. I kneel in front of her and gently pick up her hand. I look at her to make sure she's still sleeping before I try this experiment. She's still knocked out. I open her hand and take a deep breath, holding it. I close my eyes tight. _Do it, Grey!_ I place her hand flat on my bare chest. My eyes shoot open and I look down at her hand on my bare chest. It tingles. It fucking tingles! That same sensation I feel when I touch her. Why doesn't it burn? Is it because she's asleep? Or is it her? Maybe it's just this spot. I start rubbing her hand all over my chest. It tingles everywhere. _This is great!_ I wonder if it will feel like this when she's awake. I look at at this magnificent creature, surely she has to be mythical. _Holy fucking shit!_ She's awake! She must have woke when I was jerking her hand around. Her hand is still flat on my chest. My heart starts to race and I start panting. I'm freaking out. _Fuck!_ I'm going to have a panic attack.

"Christian." She says my name calmly. Like she's talking me down. "It's okay. I wont hurt you, I promise. It's okay. Listen to me. You. Are. Okay."

 _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay_. She very slowly sits up. I'm still holding her hand tightly to my chest. I'm afraid to move it. She slowly leans forward and very gently kisses my chest, on one of my scars. I gasp and my breath catches in my throat. She kisses another. _How is she doing this?_ I continue to hold her hand to my chest. She continues to kiss every single one of my scars. Healing me.

"Oh, Ana." I sob when she's kissed the last scar.

"Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"I'm okay." She smiles. "There are more."

"More?"

I turn around. She puts her hands on my shoulders. I tense startled then relax.

"I'm going to kiss your pain away." I feel her lips on my back. _Oh, god!_

After she's kissed the last one, I quickly turn around and kiss her. I gently push her back and get on top of her then deepen our kiss.

"Christian." She pulls away. "I'm really tired."

"I'm sorry, baby. I got carried away."

I get off her and pull her up with me. I lift her and carry her bridal style. She wraps her arms around my neck as I walk up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To sleep in my bed. So I can hold you all night and wake with you wrapped in my arms."

* * *

 _Christian 17  
Anastasia 15_

 **A/N: _Lemonade okay with everyone? LOL. Not a lemon but close enough. More lemonade in the next chapter?_**

 ** _I also want to let my favorites/followers/fans know, I appreciate your reviews extremely. They encourage me to keep going with this story._**


	8. (8) I've Been Eating

**CPOV**

"Mmmm." I moan and flex my hips up.

I was having a great a dream. _What woke me?_ My dick twitches and I feel something touch my dick. I reach down and feel hair. A lot of hair. Suddenly, I feel lips wrap around my dick. _Holy fuck!_ My eyes pop open and I look down. _Oh, fuck!_ Ana's mouth is wrapped around my dick. She pulls my dick out of her mouth.

"I wanted to try this," She blushes. "but I was too nervous to ask you." _You don't have to ask, baby_. "I wanted to return the favor."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She smiles. "Tit for tat, Mr. Grey."

She draws me back into her mouth again, sucking me. _Fuck!_ She keeps her eyes on mine.

I moan. "Ana."

I close my eyes so I don't cum immediately from watching her. She pulls back and sucks the tip.

"Ah!"

It's sensitive. She swirls her tongue around and around. _Oh, baby._ That feels so fucking good. She puts me fully back into her mouth and sucks. I'm panting. She sucks harder and harder, continuing her sweet torture. I flex my hips, pushing myself deeper into her mouth. I fist her hair and start to flex my hips, meeting her mouth. I feel my dick hit the back of her throat. _Fuck!_ I quickly pull back so she doesn't gag. But she pushes further down my shaft, hitting the back of her throat again. _OH, FUCK!_ I thrust into her mouth deeper, again and again. I'm so close. I watch my dick go in and out. _Oh, fuck!_ She keeps sucking me, tormenting me. _I'm going to fucking cum!_

"Ana." I'm breathless, trying to warn her. "Baby." I explode in her mouth before I can warn her, screaming out her name in pleasure. "Ana!"

She takes everything I have to give her and swallows me. I pant like crazy, watching her. She puts my dick back into my boxer briefs. She sits back on her heels and smiles with pride. _So she should._ That was one hell of a blow job.

"Ana." I pant. "That was..."

"Did I do okay?"

"Fuck, baby. Okay doesn't even begin to explain how great that was." She giggles.

She lays next to me. We look at each other grinning.

"You know." She grins. "You're really hot when you sleep."

"You're really hot all the time."

She giggles. "You are too. But I meant temperature wise. I'd love to sleep with you in the winter."

"I'd love to sleep with you every night. That was the best nights sleep I've ever had." I put some hair behind her ear. "Thank you." I tell her sincerely.

"For sleeping with you or for sucking your um... the blow job?" She giggles.

I shake my head. "For everything. For coming into my life. For being mine. For everything."

I don't know what would have happened to me if Ana hadn't come into my life.

"Ditto."

She looks at my bare chest. She slowly lifts her hand. I instinctively tense. She stops her hand's path, midair. She looks at me. I nod. She slowly brings her hand to my chest and puts it over my heart. I know she can feel how fast my heart is beating. I concentrate on my breathing.

"It's getting easier. Isn't it?"

I nod, not able to speak.

 _I can't believe it. Someone is touching me and it's not burning. It just tingles._

She moves closer to me and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her and hold her to me. I kiss her head and lay here, in my bed, with her in my arms. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. She makes me feel unfamiliar things. Emotions I've never felt before.

 **~..~..~**

Reluctantly, we got out of my bed. I wish we could stay there all day. But we needed to eat. Ana was so fucking adorable dancing around making me breakfast. I can't help but smile whenever I'm near her. When I'm near her. I feel calm and happy. I no longer feel pissed and angry all the time. My parents and therapist have even noticed my improvements. My grades have improved. I've stopped drinking. I'm not longer brawling. It's her. It has to be. There's something about her.

After breakfast, we cuddle on the couch together. _Fucking cuddling. Me. Cuddling._ She's leaning against me. I have my arms wrapped around her. She's playing with one of my hands as I find us something to watch, flipping channels with the remote.

"You're so strong. It's sexy."

I smirk. "I workout a lot."

I have a lot of excess energy to burn off. I wish I could burn it off in another way. But I know she's not ready.

"What do you want to do today?" She asks me.

"We could do this all day and I would happy."

She snuggles closer to me.

"Me too."

I shift so we're laying on the couch. I'm behind her. We lay together and absentmindedly watch TV. Her ass grazes my dick. I close my eyes. _Fuck!_ I want her. I grab her hip and hold it to prevent her ass from accidently touching my dick again. I hold it tighter when her ass bumps into my erection again. _Ana!_ She moves her ass again and again. I smirk. She's doing this on purpose. I hold her hip and push my erection toward her. She giggles and looks over her shoulder.

"If you keep that up-" She pushes back against me again before I can finish my threat. "Alright, you asked for it."

I quickly sit up and grab her shorts. I pull them and her panties down and off. She gasps when I throw them onto the floor. She is squirming all over the couch. She reaches over her head and grabs the couch, holding it. I relax, instantly. I know she's touched me. But I was prepared for it. I don't know what I would do if she touched me and I wasn't expecting it. I lean down and lift her shirt slightly and let my tongue taste her. Moving down, I continue to lick and taste her skin. I reach her clit that's begging for the touch of my tongue. I hold her thighs open for me. I swirl my tongue around and around. I start sucking her beautiful clit. I can't get over how delicious she tastes. She's quickly becoming my drug and I'm already addicted. I can't get enough of her. I moan and close my eyes enjoying this.

"Oh, Christian." She moans.

I lick her pussy with my tongue flat.

"You taste so fucking good."

I blow on her exposed clit and lick it again.

"Do you like this, baby?"

"Oh, god." She moans and flexes her hips up, bringing her sex closer to my mouth. "Yes!"

I give her what she wants and devour her clit. She keeps moving her hips. So I throw her legs over my shoulders and hold her down. I suck and nip her clit. She moans when insert my finger. _Oh, baby._ If only you would let me... She starts to stiffen. _Already?_ I suck her harder and pump my finger in and out, circling around and around, faster and faster. I feel her hands fist into my hair, grasping it and tugging me closer. _Fuck!_ I moan.

"Ahhh!" She screams as she cums into my mouth.

I kiss her pussy when she's done coming down from her high. She's panting like crazy. I will never look at this couch the same.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We decided to go swimming. I'd like to take her out. But we can't really leave the house. Her parents friends or her step father may see us together. I don't mind, I can stay here with her all day and be happy. Especially seeing her in that tiny bikini. We're not so much swimming as we are making out. _Again._ What can I say? We're hormonal teenagers home alone. What do you expect us to do with no supervision?

Ana has her legs and arms wrapped around me. I'm holding her in the pool. I start kissing down her neck. I want her nipple in my mouth again. I reach up and untie her bikini top. I toss it behind me on the cement patio. She gasps and blushes. I let my eyes greedily fuck her. _Oh, baby._ I kiss her lips and moan into her mouth.

"Christian." She moans against my lips.

"Ana."

The feel of her naked breasts rubbing against my chest. It's amazing. I want more. I reach down and pull the strings untying her bottoms. I pull them off her and toss them unseen behind me. Her hands tug my hair. We kiss deeper as my hands roam her body. Her naked sex bumps my dick. _Oh, fuck!_ I want so badly to sink my dick inside her. She starts tugging my swims trunks down. _Holy fuck!_ She reaches down and grasps my dick then starts stroking me. My dick is so close to her pussy, if I thrust my hips up...

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

"Fuck!" I pull away from her mouth and shout, frustrated.

 _Who the fuck is calling me now!_

My phone continues to ring. Ana reluctantly gets off of me so I can answer my fucking phone. I put my dick back in my shorts and jump out of the pool pissed. I pick up Ana's bikini and take it with me to the table. I don't want her to put it back on just yet. I pick up my phone. I swear, if this is Elliot... _Oh, shit!_ It's my mother! I look back at Ana. I can only see her head and her hands. I put my finger to my lips, signaling her to keep quiet. She nods. _Fuck!_ What if Elliot told my parents I have a girl over. I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair.

"Hi, mom."

 _"Christian, darling. What took you so long to answer?"_

"I was just in the pool." I go with the truth, leaving out a few major details.

I look back at Ana. She smiles at me. I return her smile with my own.

 _"Oh. Well, I was just calling to check on you. How are you doing?"_

"I'm okay." I repeat what Ana said to me last night. _I'm okay._

 _"Are you eating enough? I know how you are in the kitchen."_

I smirk. "I've been eating." _The delicious Anastasia Steele._

 _"Oh, good. We'll be home_ _tomorrow_ _before dinner time, so I'll cook you a home cooked meal. I'll make you some mac and cheese. How does that sound?"_

"Great. Thanks, mom."

I feel soft hands snake around my waist. I jump startled so she stops her hands, resting them on my hips. When I relax, she keeps going, circling my waist completely.

 _"I hope you're not lonely without us. You could have joined us.-"_

Her hands go just inside my trunks. _Oh, fuck! Ana!_ I close my eyes and swallow. She plays with my happy trail, keeping her hands a safe distance from my dick. I want so badly for her reach in and grab me. I don't think she will with me talking to my mom. I have to get off the phone. Ana kisses my back and rests her cheek on me. I can feel her body against my back. I smirk feeling a towel. I reach my hand down, taking one of Ana's and lead her to my dick. She's trying to resist touching me.

"Touch it." I whisper.

She tentatively grabs my dick and strokes me. _Oh, fuck!_ I close my eyes and swallow hard.

I didn't even realize my mom was still talking.

 _"Christian, what are doing?"_

I stop Ana's hand.

"Nothing."

 _"Well, you're not paying attention to anything I'm saying."_

"Sorry."

 _"Well, what have you been doing?"_

"Nothing."

 _"Christian Grey. You've been doing something."_

"I told you. I was swimming. I'm just hanging out at home, mom."

 _"Alright. Well, I'll let you go, we're headed to lunch. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Okay."

 _"I love you, darling."_

"You too, mom."

I hang up and toss my phone onto the table. I quickly turn around. Ana is blushing bright red. I exhale and run my hand through my hair.

"That was close." Not only getting caught by my mom but in the pool.

 _Control your hormones, Grey! She's 15! She's not ready for sex!_ I don't want to get caught up in the moment with her or pressure her for sex so I'm going to leave her alone for the rest of the weekend. Well, that's my plan anyway. I don't know how well it will work.

"Yeah." She agrees. _Hmmm.. do you think she can read my mind?_

"Come on, baby. Let's get dress and have lunch." _I need to control myself around her_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I've been behaving myself the rest of the day. I don't want Ana to feel pressured into having sex with me. I'm okay with waiting until she's ready. And when she is-

"Uno!" Ana shouts bringing me out of my thoughts.

I suggested we play games. To help me keep my hands to myself. But the distraction isn't working when she looks the way she does. We're sitting on the floor with our legs crossed, in front of the fire, and the glow from the dying embers only makes her look even more beautiful.

"Christian, this was your idea. You don't seem very into this. We don't have to play games. We can do something else."

I run my hand through my hair and toss my cards onto the floor. She crawls toward me, looking sexy as sin but I back away. She sits back on her heels and frowns. _Fuck!_ I want her but I don't want to lose control.

"Ana, what I want to do..." How do I say this without sounding like it's the only thing I want from her. _It's not_.

"You want have sex. Don't you?" I nod. "Christian." She looks down and shakes her head. "I'm not-"

"I know." I cut her off. "You're not ready."

"We can keep making out and doing... um." She blushes. "What we've been doing."

"Ana, I don't want to lose control." _I almost have plenty of times_.

"Okay. Well, let's do something else."

She gets up from sitting on the floor. I stand with her.

"Why don't you give me a tour. So far I've only seen the kitchen, family room, Mia's room, the guest room, and your room."

"Okay."

We walk holding hands and go from room to room. We walk into the room that has my piano my mother got me when I wanted to learn how to play. She runs her fingers along the keys. The sound goes from low to high. She looks at me over her shoulder. Sexy doesn't even begin to describe this girl. Perfect can't even describe her.

"Do you play?" She asks me.

"Yes."

"Will you play for me?"

"You'd be surprised what I would do for you." I say under my breath.

I sit down at the piano and she sits next to me. I start to play my usual go-to piece. Transcription by Bach. It's originally an oboe concerto by Alessandro Marcello.

"How long have you played?"

"I started lessons when I was 6. I've been able to play well since I was 9." I continue to play as we talk. "I usually play when I want to forget. I can lose myself for hours playing."

"You play exceptionally well. What do you want to forget?"

"Everything."

"This is such a sad melody." She comments. _I know_.

Soon she starts humming. I follow her on the piano. Then she starts to sing. And her voice is that of an angel. I can't help but to stare at her in awe.

" _I just want you close._  
 _Where you can stay forever.  
_ _You can be sure._  
 _That it will only get better._

 _You and me together._  
 _Through the days and nights._  
 _I don't worry 'cause_  
 _Everything's going to be alright._

 _People keep talking, they can say what they like._  
 _But all I know is everything's going to be alright._

 _No one, no one, no one._  
 _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling._  
 _No one, no one, no one._  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you. you._  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you._ "

I immediately stop playing and kiss her.

"I feel it too, baby." I murmur against her lips.

 **~..~..~**

The rest of our night was perfect. We cooked dinner together. That was interesting. I didn't burn the house down so that's a plus. We baked together. God, I love chocolate cake. We are having a great weekend together. I'm trying to behave myself and not lose myself in this beautiful creature that seems to be made just for me.

Now we are walking along the Sound. We're holding hands and watching the sun set as we walk. It's getting darker.

"It's so beautiful." Ana says softly.

"It is. Almost as beautiful as you."

"You're very sweet, you know that?"

"You're very delicious. Did you know that?"

"Christian!" She playfully hits my bicep. I laugh.

I pull her closer to me and gently kiss her lips. _~BOOM!~_ We look up and see lightening crack across the sky. _Shit!_ Suddenly, it starts to pour. I grab Ana's hand and we run towards the house. Ana starts giggling and laughing. I join her. No wonder it was getting darker. We make it to the house. I open the door and we walk in. We're soaked.

"I'm all wet." Ana says while grinning.

I can't resist. "I like you wet."

"Christian!" She giggles. "I'm serious." _Me too_.

I lead Ana to a bathroom. I grab us towels so we can dry off. I take off my soaking shirt and jeans. I catch Ana's eyes. I smirk and nod towards her. She slowly takes off her shorts and her top. I wrap the towel around her to keep her warm. I hold her hand and walk us to my room. I hand Ana one of my T-shirts. She looked so sexy wearing my shirt last night. She puts the shirt on then takes off her bra. I stifle my laughter. _Really, baby?_ She puts on fresh panties then she climbs onto my bed. I grab a fresh, dry pair of boxer briefs. I stand where she can see me and drop my wet boxer briefs onto the floor. My dick is on full display for her. Her eyes go straight to my dick and instantly widen and darken. She bites her lip, causing my dick to twitch. She quickly looks up at me then releases her lip, giggling. I shrug.

"I told you what that does to me."

I put on my new pair of boxer briefs and get into bed. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her goodnight, which leads to us making out again.

* * *

 _Christian 17  
Anastasia 15_


	9. (9) Let Me Go!

**A/N: _While this story is mainly in Christian's POV, for obvious reasons there will be a short Ana POV in this chapter as well as chapter 10 and some future chapters._**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

 _Monday morning._

I had the best weekend of my life. Sunday after Ana made us breakfast she helped me clean up our evidence of our shared weekend so my parents wouldn't suspect anything, then I drove her home, parking down the street and walking to her house so her step-father wouldn't see my car. I can't wait for another weekend like that to happen again. And again.

I pull into the school parking lot, looking for Ana but I don't see her. She usually waits for me outside and we walk in together. The busses have already dropped students off. She rides the bus so I know she's here. _But where is she?_ I get out of my car and look around. Not seeing her, I decide to go inside and look. She's not in our class or the library. I'm starting to worry. I don't like it. It's not a feeling I'm use to. I pull out my phone and call her. It rings and rings. _Fuck!_ I know she keeps it on silent so her parents do answer it or find out about us but she could at least answer or call me. The bell rings so I go to first hour late. She's still not here when I walk in. _Where the fuck can she be?!_ Maybe she overslept. I continue to try and call her discreetly all hour. The call never connects. _Fuck this shit!_ I'm going to her house after first hour. I don't give a shit if she gets into trouble when her parents see a boy at the door asking for her. She should know to call me.

 _ **~..~..~**_

The bell rings ending first hour. I walk out of class and school. I get into my car and try to call her once more before I leave. I don't want to bust us just because she overslept. I dial her number but my phone rings in my hand before I can push send. It's her! _Thank fuck!_

"Ana! Where are you?!" I demand. I don't hear anything. I check the call. It's still connected. "Ana?"

 _"What are we doing?"_ I hear her say. But she sounds muffled. _Why did she say 'we'?_

"I'm at school. Wher-" I'm interrupted by a male on the end of the phone.

 _"I t-ld y-u. I w-nt to s-ow -ou somethi-."_ I can barely make out what he said. _What the fuck?!_

I see red. My thoughts run away with me thinking about what she is doing with another guy!

 _"Why are we at the Lincoln's?"_ I hear her say louder but still not clear.

 _What?!_ She's at Elena's?! Who is the guy she's with?

I hear a muffled reply but not what is said.

 _"I have to go to school. I'm really late. You said you would take me to school."_

Their voices are muffled and it's extremely hard to make out what they're saying. I can hear Ana a little clearer than the male voice but not by much. She must be closer to the phone. _Who is she with?_ She's at the Lincoln's but it doesn't sound like Linc. _Who the fuck could it be?_ I continue to listen. I put my phone on speaker and record the conversation. I put my car in gear and drive to the Lincoln's.

 _"D-n't y-u worry abou- scho- t-day. I've got somethi- much -ore interesti- for -ou to learn."_

 _Oh, fuck!_ I can hear his meaning behind the works. _No!_ I floor it, speeding to the Lincoln's. If a cop pulls me over I'm going to keep driving. They can follow me to the Lincoln's. _Fuck!_ She better not have went ahead with her plan to trap Elena. But she's talking to a man. Who- _Fuck!_ It's her fucking step-father. She must have called me so I could find out where she is and go to her.

 _"What is it?"_ I hear Ana ask. She sounds like she knows but is trying to play innocent.

 _"Foll-w -e."_

"Don't, Ana!" I shout. _Fuck!_

 _"I'd rather you just tell me now."_

 _"It's somethi- I hav- to s-ow -ou."_ I hear movement and other noises over the phone. _"It's li-e a se-ret c-ub. Come."_

 _"I'm not going down there with you."_ There's a pause in their conversation. _"Let me go!"_

 _"You will come!"_ I can finally hear him, yet still muffled.

 _"No!"_

I hear more movement and shuffling of the phone. I hear a door slam.

 _"Christian!"_ Her voice is much clearer but she's panting. She must be running. _"Oh god!_ _Christian!_ _Are you there? Please! Please! Be there!"_

"I'm here, baby!" I assure her. "I'm on my way!"

 _"Get back here you little bitch!"_

 _"No! Stay away!"_

"Run, Ana!" I shout.

I'm almost there so I push the gas further. _Fuck!_ Some asshole pulled out in front of me cutting me off. I swerve out of the way and pass them. _Fucking idiot!_ Who the fuck would pull out in front of a speeding car?! I continue to speed to the Lincoln's. I have to get to Ana!

 _"Ahhh!"_ Ana screams.

"Ana!"

I hear more scuffles over the phone. _Fuck!_ What is happening?

 _"Ugh! You bitch!"_ I hear a slap.

I grip the wheel tighter.

 _"Ah! Christian! Help me! No! Stop! Get off me! Get off!"_ I hear another slap then silence. _Fuck!_ The call ends.

 **APOV**

I wake with a start and look at my alarm clock. _Shoot!_ I'm late for school and I missed the buss! Why is my alarm not set?! I set it before I went to bed. I scramble out of bed and hurry to get dressed. I'll have to have my mother drop me off at school. She should be home. She had a red-eye flight late last night. I grab my phone and put it in my pocket. I pick up my bag and walk out of my bedroom.

"Mom?" She doesn't answer. "Mom!" I shout louder, looking for her.

I walk into the kitchen, maybe she's in here. Stephan is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a coffee. When I walk in he eyes my body. _Ugh!_ He makes me feel so uncomfortable. Why does he look at me like that? It creeps me out. I get the chills.

"Where's my mom?"

"She's not here." He answers with a smug smile. I roll my eyes.

 _I didn't ask if she's here. I asked where she was_. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Well, where is she?" I ask frustrated.

"Vegas." He says smugly.

"What?" Why would she still be in Vegas? She's supposed to be home.

"Vegas." He repeats.

I roll my eyes. "I heard you."

He narrows his eyes at me again. "Someone should teach you it's impolite to roll your eyes." He says sounding stern.

"I'll let my mother and father know." He smirks and it just creeps me out.

"You have a very smart mouth, Anastasia."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically on his observation. "Why is she still there?"

"Seems there was a mix up with her flight. She'll be gone awhile longer."

"Great!" I say frustrated.

I turn around to leave. I'll just start walking to school and call Christian to pick me up.

"Where are you going?"

"School." I answer over my shoulder and keep walking to the door.

"Just stay home. You're already late."

"No, thanks." I am _not_ staying home _alone_ with him.

"Anastasia." I turn around. "Let me take you." He say in a husky tone, sounding like he's talking about something else.

My eyes widen and it gives me the chills, making my scalp prickle.

"N- no, thank you. I can walk."

"It's too far to walk."

"I'll be fine." _Christian will pick me up._

"I will take you." He says in a tone not to be argued with.

He gets up and grabs his keys for his truck. I sigh and walk out behind him. I get into the passenger seat and buckle my safety belt. When he starts driving, he keeps glancing at me. It makes me uncomfortable. I shift closer to my side of the truck and try to pull my shorts down lower but it's useless. I wore these shorts for Christian.

I look out the window as we pass the street for school when Stephen misses the turn.

"Where are we going? You missed the turn."

"I have to stop somewhere first."

"Well why couldn't you drop me off first? I'm late."

"You should really learn to speak only when spoken to." I look at him with wide eyes. "I can teach you many things, Anastasia." I furrow my brow.

My scalp starts to tingle. Something isn't right.

"I want to show you something."

When we turn down the Lincoln's street my heart starts to race. _Oh, god._ Now I know something isn't right. I discreetly pull out my phone and call Christian's phone. I put it back into my pocket so Stephen doesn't notice. I don't know if Christian will answer. He's probably in his second hour class by now. Stephan pulls into the Lincoln's driveway.

"What are we doing?" I try to ask as calmly as I can.

I don't see the Lincoln's cars. Elena must not be home. That's good.

"I told you. I want to show you something." He gets out. "Come. Anastasia."

I know I shouldn't, but maybe I can look for evidence on Elena while he is doing whatever he needs to do. I get out and we walk up to the door. He takes out a key and unlocks the door. _Why does he have a key to the Lincoln's?_

"Why are we at the Lincoln's?" I say loudly. I hope Christian is on the other end of my phone and can heard me.

"Anastasia. You ask too many questions. Come." He tries to usher me into the house but I pull back. My scalp prickles even more.

"I have to go to school. I'm really late. You said you would take me to school."

He puts his hand on my back and guides me inside. I pull away from him which causes me to enter the house.

"Don't you worry about school today. I've got something much more interesting for you to learn." _Oh, god!_

"What is it?" I have a terrible feeling I know what it is.

"Follow me."

He leads me to the built-in bookshelf. _Oh, god. NO!_ He wants to take me down to Elena's dungeon. I can't go down there with him.

"I'd rather you just tell me now." I try to sound calm.

He grins mischievously. "It's something I have to show you."

He opens the bookshelf door. _Oh, god_.

"It's like a secret club. Come." He holds his hand out to me.

"I'm not going down there with you." This upsets him and he grabs my arm. "Let me go!" I pull my arm but he tightens his hold.

"You will come!" He says in a very domineering way.

"No!"

I pull my arm away from him more forcefully. As soon as my arm is free of his hold. I take off running. I run out the back door. The Lincoln's have a wooden area in their backyard and I can hide. I pull out my phone to make sure Christian is on the line. If he's not I'll call the police.

"Christian!" I scream his name while running. He doesn't answer. "Oh god! Christian! Are you there? Please! Please! Be there!"

 _"I'm here, baby!"_ Oh, thank god! _"I'm on my way!"_

"Get back here you little bitch!" I hear Stephan say from behind me.

I look back. He's close. Too close.

"No! Stay away!"

He grabs me from behind causing me drop my phone. I scream loudly to call attention to us and fight against him. My dad taught me some self defense but it's useless when you're a 15 year old tiny girl compared to a man in his 30s. I claw at his arms and throw my head back, hitting his nose.

"Ugh! You bitch!"

He drops me. I try to run again but before I can he slaps me and I fall to the ground.

I scream. "Christian! Help me!" Stephen crawls on top of me. I fight against him. "No! Stop! Get off me! Get off!" He slaps me again.

He hits me so hard I see a white flash. I'm dizzy and stop struggling. He picks up my phone and hangs up. He stands and lifts me up, putting me over his shoulder. I hear a crunch. He brings me back inside the house. He walks to the secret basement door. I finally come to and start struggling against him again. I scream and grab the door frame. He pulls me, forcing me to let the frame go. When we're in the basement he puts me down. I try to run back up the stairs but he stops me. He grabs me around my waist and throws me onto the floor. I hit my head and blackout.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I don't know how long I was out. When I regain consciousness, Stephen has removed my shorts. I must not have been unconscious for long. Thankfully, I'm not tied up so he reaches for my panties, I start to fight.

"No!" I struggle against him. "Get off me!"

"Shut up!" He slaps me, hard.

I hear pounding. It sounds like someone is hammering the stairs. Then there's a loud thump. Stephen pulls away from me to see what the noise is.

"Get the fuck off of her!"

"Christian?!"

I knee Stephen then push him off of me and get away from him. Christian throws a punch at him and they start brawling. Stephen is much larger than Christian so he has the advantage. They continue to punch each other. I scream when Christian falls to the floor. Stephen gets on top of Christian. I grab a cane and hit him so hard on his back with it that it breaks. It doesn't even faze him. He pulls his arm back, about to hit Christian. Before he can register his blow, I jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck, squeezing. He tries to get me off of him. His distraction gives Christian the chance to hit Stephen. Stephen falls sideways and onto the floor but don't let go of my hold on him. Christian stands and kicks Stephen in the ribs multiple times. When Stephen stops struggling, I let go.

Christian rushes to me, helping me to stand up and holds me tight. I wrap my arms tightly around him. I feel his nose in my hair inhaling deeply.

"Oh god, baby." He breaths. "I died a thousand deaths..."

He kisses my head multiple times. He pulls me back to examine me. His hands run all over my body, looking for any injuries. I see the rage in his eyes, when he notices I am standing in only my panties and my shirt. He glares at Stephen and charges over to him. He pulls back and hits Stephen square in the jaw. I hear a crunching and cracking sound when Christian hits him. I know Stephen's jaw is broken. Christian hits him just as hard twice more then drags Stephens body over to a giant X on the far wall. He cuffs him at the bottom, I assume is for feet. Christian stands, breathing very heavily.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Am I okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Is he?" I point to Stephen.

"If he's lucky. Which he's not. So, no."

"Is he...?"

"Dead?" I nod. "No."

I release the breath I was holding. Not that that would be a bad thing. I just don't want Christian to get into trouble. Or me, if I did it. I guess it would be self defense, wouldn't it?

"Where are you pants?"

"I don't know. I hit my head and passed out for little awhile. I don't know for how long I was out. But I know it wasn't very long because when I woke, he was on top of me trying to take my panties off."

Christian's eyes widen and I can see the rage in them. He looks dangerous. _Beyond furious._

He turns around to face Stephen again then kicks Stephen again and again and again and again.

"Christian! Stop!" I pull his arm back. "You've already got him."

Christian wraps his arms around me and we hold each other tightly again.

"Christian, maybe we can look around now, for evidence against Elena. He had a key to the house. Surely she knows what's going on-"

I'm cut off from someone coming down the stairs. I quickly turn around, gasping. Christian shoves me behind him. Soon we see Mr. Lincoln enter the dungeon.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" He looks around the dungeon.

 **CPOV**

"Your wife is a fucking freak!" I growl.

He looks at us then Stephen tied up.

"What happened?" Linc's face has paled.

"This asshole brought Ana here to your wife's fucking dungeon!" I roar. "He tried to force himself on her!"

Linc looks at Ana. _She doesn't have on any bottoms!_ I move her closer behind me so he can't see her body. I don't trust this fucker as far as I can throw him. He could be apart of all this fucked up shit and he's blocking our escape route. Linc takes the sheet off of the bed and hands it to me. I glare at him and take it. I blindly hand it to Ana. I'm not risking it, I wont take my eyes off of him. He pulls his phone out and I hear a dial tone so he must have it on speaker. I hold Ana close to me. She holds me tight. Linc pushes three buttons. Before he can push another button, we hear someone else at the top of the stairs. Then we hear Elena speak.

"I can help you." She says as seductively as when she told me that.

"How?" We hear a male voice ask.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

We hear them descend the stairs.

"Why can't you just tell me?" He asks.

"By pleasing me." She says seductively. "I will-" She stops seeing us.

"You will what, Elena?" Linc asks her calmly. She doesn't answer. "What the fuck is this shit?" He asks her.

Elena looks like she's seen a ghost.

"Tell me!" Linc roars when Elena stays quiet.

"Isaac, perhaps it's best you leave."

"No." Linc says. "How old is this boy?" Elena doesn't respond. "How old are you, son?" Linc asks the boy, known as Isaac.

"15."

"What the fuck, Elena?!"

Elena tries to run up the stairs but Linc grabs her from behind and brings her further into the dungeon.

"Christian, find something to tie her up with!"

I quickly grab a pair of handcuffs and hand them to Linc. He cuffs Elena with her hands behind her back and sits her on the bed.

"It's not what you think, darling." Elena starts with her excuses.

"Oh, really? Well what is it like then? I come home early to find Christian and Ana down here in this secret torture room, you insisted was your in-home salon. That's why I've never been down here. They tell me this fucker" He points to Ana's attacker. "tried to do unspeakable things to little Ana. What the fuck, Elena? What in the actual fuck?!"

"Darling, it's to help them. You-"

"Help them?! By raping them?!"

"It's not rape. It's consensual."

"You have to be of age to give consent, Elena! Ana is 15! This boy is 15! How long has this shit been going on?!"

"Darling. You don't understand. These young adults are out of control. They need help. They need to be taught. I-" Elena continues talking.

I feel Ana nudge me so I look at her. She hands me something. It's a ball strapped to a small leather belt. I take the bag gag from Ana and strap it around Elena's mouth, effectively shutting her up. Linc pulls out his phone again and pushes send. It rings.

 _"911. What is your emergency?"_ Comes the voice on the other end of the call.

* * *

 _Christian 17  
Anastasia 15  
_


	10. (10) What Can We Do?

**CPOV**

It didn't take long for police and detectives to swarm the Lincoln's home. And soon, my parents. Linc claimed he didn't know about the dungeon in the basement. Elena told him she was putting in a in-home salon. So he had no reason to go down there. He came home early and saw Morton's truck parked in their driveway, then he saw the book case door open and heard noises coming from down there. Elena had told Linc the hidden door would look better than two basement doors next to each other. He said she got her salon room in the basement and he got his Man-cave room in the attic. That's why Ana was cleaning their attic. Linc could have hired people but since he was in no hurry he allowed Ana to work for them.

The detectives talked to the Isaac kid and called his parents. He's a foster kid so Elena saw him as easy prey. The detectives also spoke to Ana and I. We told them about what Elena was trying to do to me. And now Ana's mother's husband, who I learned is named Stephen Morton. Ana told Police that she woke up late and her step-father was giving her a ride to school, but he came to the Lincoln's home instead. She now suspects Morton fucked with her alarm clock. Morton told Ana that her mother's flight was delayed. It turns out Morton booked the flight to Vegas, but 'forgot' to book the flight home. I told them about the phone call Ana made to me and even gave them my phone as evidence, since the phone conversation is recorded on it.

Morton was taken away via ambulance. Ana and I really fucked him up. I broke his ribs, his jaw and his eye socket. Ana broke his nose when she hit him with her head trying to get away. We were informed he's on life support at the hospital in critical condition. It doesn't look like he's going to make it. Ana's mother is his only next of kin, so she will have the power to sign off on life-support or not. Something tells me she will pull the plug herself. My dad, being a lawyer, assured us no charges will be file against us for attacking Morton since it was self-defense and the detectives agreed.

Morton is being charged with assault and attempted rape of a minor. Elena was taken into custody and so far will be charged with soliciting and endangering a minor. More charges will be added later after they gather more evidence. A Detective Clark informed us that there was a lice outbreak at the jail they are taking Elena to and it's not in their budget to buy the lice shampoo, so she will get her head shaved when she arrives. _Oh, fuck!_ Oh well.

It seems Elena and Morton met in a BDSM club and instantly bonded over their fondness of much younger submissives. When they both agreed 21 year old submissives weren't young enough for their 'tastes', they decided to build their own dungeon, they called it a playroom, for when they have an underage submissive.

Linc granted the police access to search the home without a warrant. Not that they couldn't get one, but it was faster and easier that Linc allowed them access. The police found child pornography and other evidence in the dungeon, proving Elena was doing this with another underage teenage boy. They also found photos of Morton with another underage teenage girl. The girl was the daughter of his previous wife. The police believe his MO is to seduce a mother with a teenage daughter so he can have access to the daughter. It seems they just started this underage pedophilic operation when Elena put in her dungeon, so they only had one underage victim each. That's two too many if you ask me.

The pedophiles kept insisting it was all consensual. Well Elena did, Morton was out cold and rushed to the hospital. _Consensual my ass._ When I arrived that fucker was on top of Ana with her pants off. She told him NO. They also found plans that Elena was planning to open a salon called Esclava. I don't know who she was trying to fool with that name. Esclava is Spanish for slave. She claimed the name was meaning women are a slave to beauty. _I'm calling bullshit_.

Linc is devastated. His wife was molesting teenagers in his home and he didn't know. It's a good thing my uncle needed help with his house when I was 15. She didn't have the dungeon then but she could have took advantage of having a 15 year old around her house. I turned her down now, but would I still turn her down when I was an out of control, vulnerable 15 year old? I may have fallen into the temptation of a hot older woman coming onto me. I don't know what would have happened if she got her claws into me. I'm just grateful I said no and she's caught.

The paramedics examined Ana and myself. We found Ana's shorts before the police and medical arrived so she is now covered with more than a sheet. We both only have minor injuries so we don't need to go to the hospital. I still want Ana to go because she lost consciousness but she insisted she was fine. My mother said she will keep an eye on Ana. Both the police and Ana can not get ahold of Ana's mother so Ana called her dad in Montesano. With the permission of Ana's father, my dad got them to release Ana into the custody of my parents, since Ana's mom is still in Vegas and her father is in Montesano, both hours away. She's going to stay with us until her father can get here. Ana's father is on his way but it's going to take him at least a few hours.

My dad drove my car home so I can hold Ana while my mother drives us to the house. Ana has fallen asleep, her adrenaline finally catching up with her and she crashed. My mom pulls into our driveway and opens the back door for us. I gather Ana in my arms and carry her inside with my parents following me.

I walk up the stairs and towards my room.

"Christian, put Ana in the guest room." My mother says. _Fuck no!_

"I want to be near her."

"Son, we are not allowing teenagers to share a room." My father says.

 _Oh for fuck's sake!_ She's not staying the night!

I walk into the guest room and I lay Ana on the bed then I get on the bed next to her. My mother gives her a quick check. Everything is fine, she's just sleeping off her adrenaline. I lay next to Ana and move her hair out of her face while I stare at her.

"I've gotten ahold of her mother." I hear my father say.

"What did she say?" My mother asks.

"She said she already spoke with Detective Clark. She's already at the airport and is on the next flight here."

"Good." My mother says relieved.

"She was shocked to hear the news. Couldn't believe what her husband had done."

"I couldn't believe it. Elena has been a dear friend for many years and I didn't even suspect this from her. Oh, Carry. What if-"

"Don't worry yourself sick with the what if's, darling. Just be grateful the kids are okay now."

It's quiet for awhile then my mother speaks again.

"Christian, dear. Let Ana sleep. Come on."

"No." I don't take my eyes off of Ana.

"Christian-" My father starts.

"I'm not leaving her alone after what happened, to wake up alone in an empty room!" I roar at my dad.

"Alright." My mothers says trying to be the peacemaker. "You can stay with Ana. We'll be downstairs."

"Grace!"

"Carrick, let's go. Christian we'll be just downstairs." She says in a warning tone. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "We'll be back to check on you."

I nod.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I feel fingers in my hair. I blink open my eyes. Ana is awake and looking at me. I must have fallen asleep. I shift getting more comfortable.

"Are you okay?" I ask her concerned.

"I'm fine, Christian." She kisses my lips. "You're my hero."

"Oh, baby." I say so emotional. "If anything ever happened to you." _I've never been this emotional_. "I don't know what I would do."

"I was so worried you wouldn't be able to answer your phone because you were in class."

"I left after first hour."

"Why?"

"You weren't there. I tried calling you and you didn't answer. I was worried. I didn't know where you were. I was about to call you again before I went to your house. But my phone rang in my hand and it was you."

"Oh, Christian. If you didn't..." She sobs unable to finish her sentence.

"Shhh." I hold her close. "I'll always be here for you, baby." I kiss her head. "Always."

I hold her as she cries and holds me tight.

"Christian." She sobs my name.

"Shhh. I've got you, baby. I've got you." I hold her closer.

Once she's calm. We continue to lay and hold each other. She's laying on my chest and it feels so weird, but in a good way. I'm playing with her long hair. It's so beautiful. I can't help but wonder if she really was made just for me. She's perfect. And she loves me, imperfections and all. _Love?_ Did I just... Does she love me? Can someone like her love me? What I feel for her frightens me. It's an unfamiliar feeling, I've never felt before. It feels... _Is this love?_ Is that the unfamiliar feeling I've been feeling?

"Ana." I whisper. She looks up at me. "I- I think I'm falling in love with you." I say quietly and hold my breath for her reaction.

"Oh." Her eyes shine with happiness. "I know I've fallen in love with you."

"I love you, Anastasia Steele."

"I love you, Christian Grey."

When I kiss her, she thrusts her hands into my hair. I shift, getting on top of her. My hands roam her body. I sit up and take off her shorts then I reach for her panties and start to pull them down, but she stops my hands.

"Christian. I'm still not ready to have sex." _Damn._

 _Fucking hormones! Calm the fuck down, Grey! She's just been through a traumatic experience!_

I sit back on my heels.

"Okay."

She leans up on her elbows.

"We can still kiss and make out."

I nod.

I get back on her and softly kiss her lips. I quickly pull away hearing the door open just as I was about to deepen our kiss. I jump off Ana and she covers her exposed legs, before whomever opened the door opens it all the way.

"Christian." I hear my mother say as she opens the door all the way while knocking. "Oh, good. You're awake."

Ana blushes when my mother walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed near Ana.

"How are you feeling, darling girl?"

"I'm okay now. Thank you, Dr. Grey."

"Grace, dear." My mother pats Ana's covered leg. "Since you're awake, you two need to come downstairs. Your father should be here soon, Ana."

We both nod and my mother leaves us.

I run my hand through my hair and exhale. I get off the bed and pick up Ana's shorts to hand them to her. She puts them back on. _Good thing she stopped me. My hormones have a mind of their own._ Thank fuck, my mother didn't notice Ana's pants were off since Ana was covered with the sheet.

Ana gets up and we walk downstairs together. When walk into the family room, Mia rushes to hug Ana.

"Oh my god, Ana! Are you okay?!"

"Yes. Christian saved the day."

"I can't believe Elena was doing that!"

We all sit down on the sofa to wait for Ana's father to arrive. I try to sit next to Ana but Mia beats me to it so I sit on Ana's other side then my dad walks into the room. He comes over and sits between Ana and I. _Seriously?!_ There's an inch between us for fuck's sake. We have to move apart to accommodate my dad. I can't help but to scowl.

"Don't look at me like that, son. I want to know what's going on between you and your sister's friend."

"She's not just her friend. She's my-" I stop myself from saying she's my girlfriend. "She's my friend, too. I met her before she met Mia."

"Alright. So what is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, son. I'm not blind."

"Nothing is going on. We're just friends."

"You can say that until you are blue in the face, son. I know you are more."

I run my hand through my hair and look passed my dad to Ana. She nods. I look back at my dad and sigh.

"She's my girlfriend." I admit.

"Why didn't you just say that, Christian. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Her mom doesn't want her to date. We were keeping our relationship secret."

 _~KNOCK~KNOCK~_

My mother gets up to answer the door and we can hear the conversation at the door.

"Good evening, ma'am." I hear a man say. "I spoke to a Carrick Grey. He said my daughter is here. I'm Ray Steele. I'm Ana's father."

Ana perks up hearing her father. _Oh, fuck!_ Her father is here.

"Of course. Please. Come in."

We hear them walk the short distance from the foyer to the family room. My mother enters the room, followed by a man that looks military. I'm in trouble. _I fucking ate his 15 year old daughter out on the couch we are all sitting on!_ I'm so fucking nervous.

"Daddy!" Ana jumps up and hugs her father.

Her father holds her tight, lifting her slightly.

"Oh, Annie."

"I've missed you so much, Ray." _Ray?_ Why is she calling her father by his name?

Ana brings her father over to us. _Oh, fuck!_ We all stand. My fucking palms are sweating.

"Dad, these are the Grey's. Mia and Christian are my friends and Grace and Carrick are their parents."

He shakes my parents hands.

"I can't thank you all enough for what you did."

"We're just glad Christian got there in time." My mother says.

 _Oh, fuck mom! Throw me under the bus why don't you?_

"Christian?" He looks at me. I swallow hard and nod. He holds his hand out to me. "Thank you."

I quickly wipe my hand on my jeans and shake his firm hand.

"Christian is my boyfriend, dad."

 _Fuck! Ana too!_

"Boyfriend?" He looks at me. _Fuck!_ I'm dead.

I clear my throat. "Yes, sir."

"I see. I hope you've been treating my daughter right."

"I am."

"He's been _really_ good to me." _Ana! Shut! Up!_ "He's a great guy, dad."

"I'm glad to hear that. From what I've been told he did today. I can see that."

"Would you care to join us for some coffee?" _No, mom!_

"Thank you for the offer, ma'am. But I best take Ana home now." _Home? Which home?_ "Some other time perhaps?"

 _~KNOCK~KNOCK~KNOCK~KNOCK~KNOCK~_

"Excuse me." My mother leaves to answer the door.

"I'm Carla. Ana's mother. I was told my daughter is here." I hear a women say frantically.

"Yes, she is. Please. Come in."

 _Oh, fuck!_ Her mother is here too. I'm meeting her parents. I am so fucking nervous. Her dad wasn't so bad but Ana's mother is the one who didn't want her daughter dating.

My mother enters the room with a lady that looks like an older version of Ana behind her, looking a hot mess. She frantically rushes to Ana and hugs her.

"Oh god, baby girl. I am so so sorry."

"Mom." Ana hugs her mom back.

"I didn't know. I swear. I didn't know." Ana's mother is hysterical.

"I know, mom."

"Let's get going." Ana's dad says. "Thank you all, again."

Ana's mother is holding onto Ana for dear life and wont let her go.

"Mom, I'm just going to hug my friends bye okay?"

"Okay." Her mother reluctantly lets Ana go.

Ana and Mia hug first. When she turns to me, I start to panic. _Fuck!_ I can't. I want to. I know she wont hurt me and she has been touching me. But I'm still adjusting to her touch. She must see the look I have on my face because she just smiles at me and grabs my hand, squeezing it and I instantly calm. _How the fuck does she do this?!_ I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her, inhaling her scent. It calms me more and I relax. I hear my family gasp but ignore them. I want to kiss her so badly but I can't with our parents in the room. I'm reluctant to let her go.

Ana walks over to her parents when I finally let her go and her mother holds her as they all walk out. Ana and her mother get into Ana's father's truck. Her mother must have took a cab from the airport. They drive away. _With my heart_. I love her.

"Christian." I turn around hearing my father. "I'd like to speak with you." I nod.

 **APOV**

My dad drove us to the home we shared with Stephen. He's in jail now but I still don't feel comfortable here. My parents were extremely quiet on the ride over and it's extremely awkward. I went to my room as soon as we got here. Before I went to my room, my mother told me I wont be going to school tomorrow. But I want to go. I want to see Christian. I love him.

My parents start arguing as soon as I went to my room. I shut the door but I can still hear them. I change into my pajamas and lay in my bed. I wish I could call Christian. But the police took his phone as evidence and Stephen broke mine. Christian will get his phone back after they record the phone conversation on it but I don't know if or when I will get another phone. My parents are getting louder so I grab my headphone and blast my music. I find the song I sang to Christian and hit repeat.

* * *

I wake early the next morning and I can still hear my parents talking. They are not as loud as they were last night. _Did they even sleep?_ It's really early.

I get up and get dress. I want to go to school. I want to be with Christian. I want to see him. I hope I can convince my mom to let me go. I open my bedroom door when I'm ready so I can ask if I can go, but stop when I hear my dad.

"Carla, I think it's best if Annie comes home with me."

 _No!_

I stand next to my door, listening to my parents conversation.

"Ray. I didn't know. You have to believe me."

"Questioning your judgment isn't what I want to do right now. It's what's best for our daughter. I'd like to go back home after Ana packs her belongings."

"Ray. Please."

"I can't believe you left me for that ... that... I can't even call him a man. And he does that to our daughter."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't." My mother sniffs. "Ana told me she didn't feel comfortable with him but I assumed she was just saying that because she missed you."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the house?"

"It's his." She sniffs again. "We're married so I guess it's mine too. I can't afford it alone, though. I'll have to sell it. I'm going to see a lawyer later today about divorcing him. I don't know where I'll go."

"Well, you can come back to Montesano with Ana and me. I just moved into a two bedroom place. You can bunk with Ana or I can sleep on the sofa until you get on your feet."

"Ray." I hear my mother sniff. "We don't deserve you."

I hear my dad make a disapproving noise. "Well, pack your things. I'll go let Ana know we're leaving."

I quickly get away from my door. I open my window and climb out, then start walking to school. Christian doesn't have his phone and even if he did I don't have mine, so I'll have to walk. It's far so I hope I make it before school starts.

I don't want to leave Christian. _I can't_. I love him.

 **CPOV**

I'm driving to school. I don't want to get my hopes up after what happened yesterday. But I hope Ana will be there. My parents said I didn't have to attend today but I wanted to see Ana. My mother said Ana probably wont even be at school today because of what happened yesterday, but it's a chance I'm willing to take. I don't want her alone at school if she decide to come today.

After she left, my father wanted to talk about sex. _Again._ How many fucking times does a guy need the 'sex talk'. This time he told me, just because I have a girlfriend and he gave me condoms, doesn't mean I have to use them yet. He started going on and on about how Ana is too young for sex. He said girls want their first time to be special. I can do special. _Okay._ No car sex or sex in the pool for her first time. _And don't forget the candles._ I will wait until she's ready. I'd like for that to be soon but I understand she's younger than me and not ready. I wont pressure her for sex. We can continue making out and doing oral. I'm totally fine with that. When she's ready she'll tell me.

My mother about had a heart attack when I told her Ana and I are working on my touch issues. I hope I will be able to hug my mother soon. She deserves it but I'm just too frightened. I hate to admit it but I am. I'm still adjusting to Ana's touch. It's all very new for me. I haven't been touched in 13 almost 14 years, since I was 4. And when ever someone would accidently touch me it burned and I would lash out violently. The tingling I feel when Ana touches me is unknown and mysterious. I don't know if I will feel that with my mother so it's best to wait longer before I attempt to let her touch me.

I pull into the student parking lot at school. I don't see Ana. _Fuck!_ I guess it was too much to hope for to see her today. I get out of my car and sulk my way into the building. _*sniff*_ I hear a sniff just before I enter the building. I look at what made that noise. I see a girl sitting against the building. She has her knees up and is resting her head on her knees. She seems to be crying. Probably over a breakup. She lifts her face to wipe her tears.

"Ana?!" _Oh, god!_ _What happened?!_

When she looks at me, I can see her cheeks are tear-stained.

"Christian!" She quickly gets up.

I drop my bag and rush to her, wrapping her in my arms and holding her tight. She starts crying even more.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She keeps crying, holding onto me for dear life.

"Baby, talk to me." I'm so worried. _What the fuck happened?_

"My dad... I have to... and my mom... we... we..." I can't make out anything she's trying to say.

"Baby."

I pull back and hold her face in my hands, wiping her tears with my thumbs.

"Slow down, I can't understand you. Take a deep breath."

She takes a shuttered breath.

"Now talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"My dad wants me to move back to Montesano with him." _What?!_ "He offered my mother to stay with us. We're leaving, Christian." _No!_

"You can't." I barely get out. "I just found you."

"I don't want to go." She sobs, tears violently running down her cheeks.

I wrap her in my arms again and hold her tight. I wont let her go. I wont. I can't. _Fuck school._ I grab Ana's hand and pick up my bag. I lead her to my car, opening the passenger door for her and get in myself. I just sit here, running my hand through my hair and think. _What the fuck am I going to do?_ I grab Ana and hold her as she cries harder, grasping my shirt.

What can we do?

* * *

 _Christian 17  
Anastasia 15_

 **A/N: _I only wrote the monsters having one victim each because even fictional, that is sick! And I just couldn't write multiple victims._**


	11. (11) Everything is Okay

**A/N:** **Huge _shout out to_** oning80, ** _my 300th reviewer for this story!_**

 _ **I didn't get my 300th review with**_ **FSoMisunderstandings** _ **until chapter 42! So this is very exciting for me, getting 300+ reviews at only chapter 10 with**_ **Enough** _ **! I'm flattered. And to think... I almost didn't post this story! Your fantastic reviews encourage me to continue. I thank you all for reviewing!**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

"We're leaving, Christian." _No!_

"You can't." I barely get out. "I just found you."

"I don't want to go." She sobs, tears violently running down her cheeks.

I wrap her in my arms again and hold her tight. I wont let her go. I can't. _Fuck school._ I grab Ana's hand and pick up my bag. I lead her to my car. I open the passenger door for her and get in myself. I run my hand through my hair. _What the fuck am I going to do?_ I grab Ana and hold her as she cries harder, grasping my shirt.

What can we do?

 **~..~..~**

I park in the parking lot then get out and open Ana's door. She wipes her face for the hundredth time as she gets out.

"It'll be okay, baby." I kiss her soft lips, they are so much softer when she cries. "I promise." I sound much more confidant than I feel.

 _I hope everything will be okay_.

She nods. I hold her hand and we head inside, walking up to the reception desk.

"I'm Christian Grey. I need to see my father. Carrick Grey."

I'm hoping my dad can talk to Ana's parents. They can't leave. They can't take Ana from me. They just can't.

 _How can she mean so much to me in such a short time?_

We're shown to my dad's office and we open the door after my dad grants us entry.

"What are you doing out of school, son?"

He looks between Ana and I, and doesn't look very pleased. _I could give a fuck._ I have to keep my Ana near me. Ana and I sit in front of my dad's desk.

"Ana's parents want to take her back to Montesano."

"That doesn't explain why you're not at school, Christian. You told your mother and I just this morning that you 'wanted' to go."

"They can't take her."

"Christian. They are her parents. They can take her to Montesano or New Mexico or wherever if they want."

"Dad. Please." I plead with him. "I don't want her to go."

"There's nothing you can do, son. They are her parents."

"Isn't there something you can do? Anything?" He shakes his head. "Please." I'm practically begging on my knees here.

"What would you like for me to do?"

"Talk to them. Tell them they _can't_ take her."

"Christian, I can't tell them they can't take their daughter. This is just young love, there will be plenty of other young girls in your life." _The fuck there will!_ "You can't stop them all from leaving. If her parents want her to move. She's moving. There is nothing I can say to them. I wouldn't want someone telling me how to parent. This is life, son. Sometimes life isn't fair."

"Dad. Please. You have to do something." I continue to plead with him again. "You said you were proud of the improvements I've made, right. That's all because of her. If she leaves... I don't know what I'll do."

He sighs and seems to be deep in thought. I hold my breath waiting for him to speak.

"Perhaps, I can speak with them. I'm not sure how helpful it will be and I can't promise they will stay."

"Thank you." I say relieved.

My dad is a lawyer. His job is to convince people. Since he already has her parents numbers from yesterday, I get up and Ana follows me.

"Hold on you two. You're not to be alone, unsupervised. You can wait here while I speak to Ana's parents."

"Fine."

My dad picks up his office phone and Ana and I walk out, to wait 'supervised' in the waiting area.

"Ana?!"

We turn around hearing her mother. Ana's father is with her. _Fuck!_ I don't know if this is good or bad. I wonder how they found us.

"Anastasia Steele! Where have you been? Your father and I, we were worried sick about you."

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here in Seattle."

"Anastasia, we don't have much of a choice."

"But mom. I want to stay. Please."

"Let's go home and talk about this."

"Can you talk to Christian's dad?"

"Christian's dad?" Her mom looks at me. "Who is Christian?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Anastasia. I told you, you are much too young for a boyfriend. You're only 15. We are not staying in Seattle because of some crush." _Crush?!_

"Mom. I just transferred schools. I don't want to transfer again so close to the end of the year. Can't we at least stay until I finish this school year?"

I could kiss Ana right now. _If our parents weren't here, of course_. That's a great excuse to stay without involving me.

"Ana, we don't have anywhere to live here."

"Perhaps, I can help." My dad says. "If it's alright. We can talk in my office and the kids can grab us lunch."

 _ **~..~..~**_

Ana and I are waiting for our food while my dad talks to her parents. _I'm so fucking nervous. What if they take her away from me?_

As it turns out, Ana's mother was at the law office to speak with a divorce attorney about divorcing Stephen Morton. Ana's father came with her for support. _That's a little weird_. Her ex-husband supporting her. Ana told me that Ray isn't even Ana's biological dad. _That guy is someone to look up to_. I hope my dad can convince them to let her stay. Ana's mother signed the papers and pulled the plug on life support for Stephen Morton. They well discontinue life support tomorrow morning so she doesn't need the divorce since she will be considered a widow but she didn't want to be associated with him, that's why she was speaking to a divorce attorney.

I'm in a terrible, brooding mood and my knee wont stop bouncing.

 _What if they take her from me? What if I never see her again? What if-_

"Excuse me?"

I look up and see a very heavily pregnant lady. She is looking at us and rubbing her protruding stomach.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." Ana says.

Ana moves closer to me so the lady can sit next to her on the bench.

"Thank you. I've been on my feet all day. I'm just grabbing lunch and meeting my husband at his new security job."

"When are you due?" Ana strikes up a conversation with the pregnant lady.

" _May 9th_."

"Wow, that's coming soon. I bet you're excited."

"Oh. I am. I'm ready to pop this kid out." She rubs her hands all over her stomach again, giggling.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl."

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"Sophie."

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Anastasia. But I go by Ana. And this is my boyfriend, Christian."

I nod and give her a halfhearted wave of my hand.

"He doesn't look too pleased." She whispers.

"Our parents are having a serious conversation." Ana says to her quietly. "He's nervous about the outcome."

"Oh! Are you..." She rubs her stomach suggestively. _For fuck's sake!_ We're virgins!

"No." Ana shakes her head quickly.

"Where are my manners? You've told me your names and so far I've only told you my unborn baby's name. I'm Julie Mo- I mean. Taylor. Julie Taylor." She holds up her left hand, showing us her ring.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Taylor." Ana says politely.

The pregnant, Mrs. Taylor grins. "It's so weird to hear that. We just got married. My husband's name is Jason. He was in the Military but he has a job in security now. What, with the baby coming and all."

"Grey?" The employee working the Chinese restaurant has our order ready.

"Well, it was lovely to have met you, Mrs. Taylor."

"You too, Ana. Maybe we'll bump into each other again and you can meet my husband."

"Maybe." Ana waves to her.

I grab our food and we leave the restaurant. Then I drive us back to my dad's law office.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We walk in and go straight to my dad's office. I knock on his door and we enter when he grants us permission. _Fuck!_ _This is it._ I'm so fucking nervous. No way are her parents going to let her stay here with her high school boyfriend. _She's only 15!_ I run my hand through my hair.

"Christian. Ana." My dad's all business. "Have a seat."

Ana and I sit on the couch in his office. I put the box of take out on the table in front of the couch.

"We've reach a mutual decision, regarding Ana staying or going." I hold my breath. "We don't think it's a good idea for Ana to stay just because you two are together."

I start to get pissed. _Fuck! I fucking knew it! They are taking her away from me! What the fuck are we going to do now?!_ Ana puts her hand on my knee and it instantly clams me. This causes my dad's eyebrow to twitch. If I blinked, I would have missed it.

My dad continues.

"However, Mr. Steele and Ms. Morton have agreed, it is in Ana's best interest to finish the school year here. In Seattle." _Oh, thank fuck!_ "Ana your parents are going to stay in Montesano but will visit you often. You only have less than a couple months of school left so until then... I have offered our home to you." This just keeps getting better and better. _Don't grin, Grey! Don't grin!_ "After the school year ends in a couple months. Well... That's up to your parents whether you all move to Seattle or you go back to Montesano."

"I agree," Mr. Steele tells Ana. "I don't think we should pull you out of school when you only have a couple months left to go this year."

"There will be plenty of rules, kids." My dad says to us. "No sleeping together. No public display of affection. No being alone in the same room together. No being alone _period._ You are to be supervised at all times. This isn't going to be a free for all. If any rules are broken. The deal is off."

I don't care what rules we have. _Ana's staying!_ I couldn't be more excited if I tried. _I'm so fucking happy, she's not leaving!_

* * *

Ana is moving in today and I'm helping Ana pack her belongings, to bring them to my house. Ana's dad already went back to Montesano and her mother is packing this house. Ana said her mother spoke to her in length about our relationship. She didn't want Ana to date until she was at least 16 but since we were already secretly together, her mother accepted our relationship. She said just because she says Ana can't date doesn't mean we wont since we already are. But we are not allowed to be affectionate or intimate because Ana is only 15 and we have to keep the door opened at all times if I'm in her room or she is in mine. If our parents only knew what we have already done, I don't think we'd be allowed in the same room together at all, supervised or not.

"I can't believe our parents agreed to this." Ana says grinning, putting a shirt into her bag.

"I know." I grin. "Good thinking, using school as an excuse."

"Who said it was an excuse?"

I smirk. "Funny, baby."

I grab her ass, pulling her closer to me and kiss her swiftly. I wish I could deepen it but the door is open and her mother is here.

"Let's get you home." I smack her ass.

She giggles and grins. "Home."

We pick up boxes and bags then walk out of her old room. Her mother is packing and dealing with legal paperwork in the kitchen.

"I'm all packed, mom."

"Oh, Ana." Ms. Morton says, emotional. "I'll visit you as often as I can."

This is too much for me so I carry the box I have, out to the SUV and let Ana say her goodbyes to her mother. I put the box in back and wait for Ana.

Soon she comes walking out so I grab her bag from her, putting it in the SUV and open the passenger door. I get into the driver's seat and start to drive home. _I can't fucking believe it!_ _She's going to live with me!_ Although, we have so many rules. I don't know when I will get another opportunity to kiss her. This is the last time we will be left alone together.

I pull over.

"What are you doing?" Ana asks when I turn off the SUV.

"You are saying goodbye to your mother. It's just taking a bit longer than planned."

"What?" She asks, confused.

I reach for her and kiss her.

"Oh." She murmurs against my lips.

She climbs onto my lap and moans into my mouth. My hands go straight to her ass and I flex my hips up. Ana pushes down meeting me. We continue to make out until my phone rings interrupting us. _Fuck!_ Ana sits up on my lap as I answer, holding her hip my other hand.

"Hello?"

 _"Where are you, son?"_ I roll my eyes.

"Ana's just said goodbye to her mother. We're on our way."

 _"Alright. I expect to see you in exactly 9 minutes. Not a minute later."_

 _What the fuck?!_

"Fine." I hang up.

I pout at Ana.

"Christian, don't pout." I smirk.

She kisses me once more and gets into her seat. I adjust myself and continue to drive us home. _Home._ Ana and I live together.

Well, at least for awhile.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Since we were closer to my house than I told my dad, we made it home in 6 minutes. As soon as I pull into the driveway Mia comes bouncing out of the house with excitement. I park and we get out.

"I can't believe our parents agreed to this. This is going to be so much fun!" Mia can barely contain her excitement. "I always wanted a sister!"

"They didn't want Ana to transfer so close to the end of the year." I shrug.

"Yeah right! You can drop the act." I smile and wrap my arms around Ana from behind, putting my head on her shoulder. "And wow! You two are dating! You know, if you get married you'll really be my sister!"

"Mia." I stand straight up. "We're too young to get married."

"Well, I bet you will some day." I smile thinking of Ana as Mrs. Christian Grey. "You can't even stand to be apart for less than 2 months."

We start unloading Ana's belongings. _I couldn't be happier. I'm moving my girlfriend in with me._ We take Ana's belongings to the guest room and I help Ana unpack. With Mia, of course. My parents had me move my bedroom to the third floor. They didn't want us sleeping on the same floor. Afraid we'd sneak into each other's rooms. Like one more floor will stop us. My mother is downstairs cooking. My father is in his office. Everything is going great.

"What's going to happen when you go to college?" Or it was until Mia had to bring that up. _Fucking Mia!_

I've already started getting acceptance letters in the mail. I'm waiting for one college's acceptance letter in particular. I didn't plan on going there but I will now. If that fucking acceptance letter ever comes. If it were up to me I wouldn't even go to college. I want to start my own company but I can't touch my trust fund until I'm 21 or finish college. Whichever comes first.

* * *

The next day at school.

We're on time without a minute to spare. My dad wont let us leave early for school. _What kind of shit is that?_ _We can't be early for school._ I guess he knows me well. I would use the time to make out with my girlfriend and I do, though, it's not much longer than a minute.

Ana and I walk into our first our, smiling and begin working.

 _ **~..~..~**_

The day has been one of the best, knowing that my girl will come home with me after school. We're eating lunch together now and I can't wait to go home. I wonder what we'll do. I don't care, I'm just relieved she's staying.

"What do you want to do after school today, baby?"

"Oh. Um. I'm working."

"Working?" She didn't mention working before "Where?"

"I found a couple I can work for in their home."

"At their house?" _Is she serious?!_

"Yeah." She says like it's no big deal. _What the fuck?_

"No. No fucking way."

"Christian-"

"Are you crazy?! After what happened, you're going to work for some other people that could have who knows what in their basement. No. You're not going." _Over my dead fucking body!_

"Okay." She gives up easy. _Too easy._ I look at her suspiciously. "I'll just let the Trevelyan's know, I can't make it because their grandson doesn't trust them."

"What?" She giggles. "Trevelyan? My grandparents?" She nods, smiling. "How?"

"Your mother. I mentioned I want to work so I can save my money when I go to college and she talked to her parents."

I kiss her and try to deepen it but she pulls back giggling.

"Does that mean I can work for your grandparents?"

"Yes." I say relieved she's not working for strangers.

* * *

Since Ana is cleaning for my grandparents there's no reason for me to stay. But I do. I sit in the kitchen and do my homework until she's done for the day. When she starts cleaning the kitchen, I can't help but think of our future. I know we're young. But I know, there is no one else for me but this girl. I want to be with her and only her for the rest of my life. We belong together. She looks over at me and smiles a breathtaking smile. I return it with my mega watt smile. _Yes._ Defiantly want to be with her forever and always. _Only her_. _Mrs. Anastasia Grey._

 **~..~..~**

I notice Linc's truck parked in front of our house, when we pull into my driveway. _What is he doing here?_ Ana and I get out and walk inside. My mother lets us know Linc wants to talk to us. He's in my dad's study with my dad waiting for us. I knock on the door and enter when granted permission.

"You wanted to see us?"

"Have a seat, kids." My dad gestures toward the couch. "Mr. Lincoln would like to speak to you."

Ana and I sit, waiting for Linc to begin.

"I can't apologize enough. I can't tell you how sorry I am that that happened to you two under my roof and I didn't even know. I feel sick to my stomach when I think of what could have happened to the two of you and what did happen to the others. I've spoken to your parents. So I have their permission. They've agreed to allow me to open a bank account for you and I've already opened it. I'm giving you each $100,000 for your suffering. I know it's not nearly enough and I would like to have given you more, but your father convinced me $100,000 was enough for teenagers. I know money wont change what happened to you but I just feel so incredibly guilty." He shakes his head. "You can access it when you turn 18."

I am speechless. That's enough money to start a company and I wont have to wait for my trust fund. I can start my company _while_ I'm in college instead of waiting until after I graduate. _This is great!_

"I tried to convince him for you not to be able to touch the money until you are 21." My dad says. "He wanted you to have access right away. We came to an agreement at 18. I know you turn 18 in June, son. But I still expect you to attend college. And I hope you will as well, Ana."

"I will." Ana says to my father then turns to Linc. "This is very generous of you Mr. Lincoln and very unnecessary. I don't hold you responsible for anything that happened. You helped us. That's more than enough, your help. We don't need your money."

"Ana, dear." Linc says sincerely. "Please, accept this. It's ripping me apart inside. I wont return the money. It's yours to do with as you wish. You can blow it on whatever you want, invest it, donate it, anything you want but I wont take it back. Please."

"But-"

"Ana, it's evident that Linc isn't taking the money back." I say to her. "Thank you, Linc." I shake his hand.

"You're too kind, Mr. Lincoln." Ana says. "Thank you."

 _ **~..~..~**_

I walk into the kitchen to see Ana, helping my mother with dinner. I want to show my mother the improvements I've been making with Ana and my haphephobia. She was so proud to learn of my other improvements. My grades. I've stopped brawling. I've stopped drinking. And now I can accept Ana's touch. I take my shirt off. Ana's eyes widen and she gasps, blushing.

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey, you put your shirt back on!" My mother scolds me.

"Mom." I say excitedly. "Watch this."

I walk up to Ana and take her hand, laying it flat on my chest. It tingles, just like it always does. My mother gasps extremely loud and brings her hands to her mouth. Her eyes shine with unshed tears. My mother reaches for me but I tense and step back out of her reach. _Shit!_ I'm okay with Ana's touch, how will I react to my mother's. My mother drops her hand and her face falls.

"I'm sorry." _I can't_.

My mother nods understanding. I look down, ashamed then feel Ana's hand on my bicep.

"It's okay, Christian." Ana whispers. "I kissed your pain away, remember. Your mother wont hurt you." I nod.

I take a deep breath and hold it then I hug my mother. _It tingles! Just like when Ana touches me. No pain!_ I release the breath I was holding. _Ana was right. My mother wont hurt me._ I feel my mother, hesitantly, wrap her arms around my lower back.

"Oh, Christian." My mother sobs. "I've waited so long for this."

I look at Ana while I hug my mother. This girl has healed me with her love when I thought I didn't deserve love.

She helped me. She saved me. She loved me. _I'm okay. I'm okay._

* * *

 _Christian 17  
Anastasia 15  
_


	12. (12) Only You

**A/N:** ** _Be prepared for time jumps now._**

* * *

 **CPOV**

 _Christian's Graduation_.

Ana's parents stayed in Montesano, but came to visit Ana often. That made me happy, that she got to stay with me for the remainder of my Senior year. Her parents considered moving to Seattle but couldn't find a place and since it was so close to the end of the year her parents decided to stay in Montesano, where her father's work is. So my parents agreed to let Ana stay with us until school ended. Her parents did, however, move out of Ray's apartment after the first month, since it was a month to month, and into a home in Montesano. Ana suspects a reconciliation but it's only suspicions right now, since they wont admit anything.

Ana went to my Prom with me. I didn't want to go, but Mia and Ana insisted I had to. Who was I to turn down an opportunity to take my girl out. She looked breathtaking in her prom dress. I even requested the DJ play _Alicia_ _Keys ~ No One_. The song Ana sang to me the night I played the piano for her. Ana and I danced to our song and had a great evening.

Ana and I still haven't had sex yet. I don't pressure her or anything, but we could barely kiss with 'General' Carrick Grey around. He even paid 'Lieutenant' Mia with clothes to watch us. I've gotten in a few quick kisses here and there but nothing like I would like. The only time we can go at it hot and heavy is the couple minutes before school started and ends, in my car. I couldn't even look at Ana the wrong way. My dad had us on a tight schedule so we couldn't leave early for school and we had a certain time we are expected home. It was like living in a monastery here. I'm surprised my dad didn't take away the condoms he gave me, but I guess he figured I could always buy more.

I'm sitting with my class, waiting for the ceremony to start. I graduate today and Ana is moving back to Montesano. I'm not happy about that, but I have to go to college so I guess I don't have much of a choice. I remember the day I told my dad what college I planned on going to.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Ana and I are watching a movie together, with my dad in the room, of course. Although, I'm surprised he's letting us sit next to each other. We just can't touch._ What happened to 'being old enough' to have sex with my girlfriend. _I guess the rules change when your girlfriend is 15 and living with you. He's pretending to read the paper but I see him glance over at us every so often. Mia is out shopping and my mother is working at the hospital._

 _"The mail's here." Mia comes bouncing in, carrying her shopping bags and the mail. "You've got letters from colleges, Christian."_

 _Mia hands me three large envelopes._

 _"Did Harvard's come yet?" My dad asks excited._

 _"Yeah." And so did the one I've been waiting for._

 _"Well open it up, son."_

 _I open Harvard's first. I got in! I can't believe it. I got accepted to Harvard. This is amazing and I'm quite surprised._

 _"Well?" Everyone asks._

 _"They've accepted me."_

 _Everyone congratulates me._

 _"I'm proud of you, son. You are going to an Ivy League college. That's quite the accomplishment."_

 _I look at Ana then I open the envelope from the college I want to go to, now that I've met Ana._

 _"I got in." I say to myself and grin. "I'm going to the University of Washington."_

 _"What?" My father says like that's ridiculous._

 _"I'm going to UW." I say louder and determined._

 _"Why the hell would you pass an Ivy League school for a local-" He stops midsentence and looks at Ana. He looks back at me. "No!" He growls._

 _"Yes!" I growl back._

 _"Christian, having her stay to finish high school without transferring a third time so close to the end of the year, is much different. I wont let you throw your future away for some high school crush."_

 _I stand, furious. "It's not some crush! I love her!"_

 _My father stands as well. "You don't even know what love is!"_

 _"Why? Because I wasn't loved. I don't know what love is?"_

 _"That's not what I-"_

 _"I know I love her! And she loves me!" I rudely interrupt my dad. "It's my choice what school I attend and I'm choosing UW to be near Ana!"_

 _I grab Ana's hand and storm out of the room._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey" My name being announced and applauding brings me out of my thoughts.

I walk across the stage to collect my high school diploma. If I hadn't of met Ana, I don't think this could have been possible. I look out in the crowd and see my beautiful girl sitting with my family, cheering for me. She's clapping and grinning then she blows me a kiss and mouths 'I love you.' I mouth 'I love you, too'. and walk back to my seat until the ceremony ends.

 _ **~..~..~**_

My family is throwing me a small graduation party. It's more of a get together, just us and dinner. My grandparents are joining us and they are picking up Elliot at the airport. Since school is ending and Ana's parents haven't found a place in Seattle. She's going home to Montesano tomorrow. My dad is still upset about my college choice. _I don't fucking care._ I wouldn't be able to be apart from Ana for four fucking years. That's too long to be away from her. I know I'd be able to come home on breaks but she'll still be in high school and her parents aren't going to let her be alone with her 18 year old boyfriend that only has sex on his mind. I know she will be busy with high school and I'll be busy with college and starting my business but I'd rather stay close and near Ana, then I can see her between breaks. I'm almost 18 so I will be able to access the money Linc gave me. I'm going to start building my company now. Hopefully, by the time I graduate and turn 21 when I can access my trust fund I can build up from there and buy larger companies than the smaller companies I plan to buy. We'll barely have time for each other but I plan to be with her every opportunity we get.

Ana and I are sitting outside on the patio with my parents and Mia. We're waiting for my grandparents and Elliot before we start celebrating. It's not long before we hear cars coming down the drive so we all get up and walk around to the front. My grandmother is driving their usual sedan with Elliot riding shotgun, but my grandfather... He's driving a fucking Audi Spyder R8. My dream car.

"Hey, baby bro!" Elliot and I shake hands when he gets out of my grandparents car. "I've missed you!"

"Yeah. You too."

"So this must be the infamous Ana?"

"Yeah. Ana, this is my brother, Elliot. Lel, this is Anastasia Steele. My girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you." Ana says to Elliot.

"You too, little lady. Aren't you going to introduce your girl to Gramps and Grams?"

"They already know her. She works at their house." _Well, not anymore_.

"Oh."

I can't keep my eyes off the beautiful Spyder. _I'm fucking drooling._

"Nice car, Gramps."

"You like it?" _Like?!_

"Yeah." I give a little chuckle.

"Good. Because it's yours."

"What?" He tosses me the keys and I catch them in a daze. "Really?!"

"Congratulations, Christian."

 _No fucking way!_

My grandparents bought Elliot his truck for graduation. I didn't expect a car, _especially not a fucking R8!_ because I already have a car. _This is fucking awesome!_ I grab Ana's hand and go to the car. I open the passenger door for her and she gets in. I get into the driver's seat and start fondling my new girl. I'm grinning like I hit the lottery.

"Can we go for a drive?" I ask my parents.

"Sure." My dad says. "But I don't want you gone long. Ten minutes."

I nod.

Ana and I shut our doors and we put on our safety belts. I start the car and revive the engine. _Listen to this baby purr_. I put it her in gear and drive down the driveway, grinning. I'm on a high. I've just graduated high school. I'm going to U-Dub in the fall. I'll be starting my career with the money Linc gave me. I have a fucking R8. I have all of this and the girl sitting next to me, riding shotgun. She ranks number one. I can't believe I found her. We're young and in love. I grab her hand and bring it to my lips, kissing her knuckles, glancing at her as I drive. She's smiling at me. I smile and look back ahead.

Before we return back home. I pull over. This is the first time we've been alone for weeks. Of course, I'm going to kiss my girl.

"Come here, baby."

She excitedly climbs over and sits on my lap, with my help.

"I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you, Christian."

We kiss.

I put my hand in her hair and she puts her hands in mine. My other hand is on her thigh. We don't have long but it feels great to finally kiss her. She's wearing a dress so I glide my hand up her thigh to her hip. My tongue, tasting her. I wish we could do more but my dad is probably clock watching. _Cock blocking_. I reluctantly pull away, giving her two chaste kisses. She's flushed and beautiful, as always. I help her back into her seat and drive us home.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I pull into my driveway and park _my R8_ , getting out, I open Ana's door for her. My grandfather is getting something out of his Sedan. I hold Ana's hand and we walk over to my grandfather. He's just shutting the car door as we walk up.

"Thanks, Gramps."

"Well, you've been doing so well lately. And I know you've been dreaming of having an R8. We're all so proud of your accomplishments, Christian."

"I really don't think I could thank you enough."

"How about this. You name your first born son after me." He chuckles at his joke. "Theodore is a strong name."

"You'll have to talk to Ana about that."

Gramps and I look at Ana. She's blushing. We may not have had sex yet but I want her to carry my babies when we're older, this I know.

"Um." Ana turns a shade of bright red. "Teddy is an adorable name for a baby."

"Well, I hope you two don't make me a great-grandpa just yet. You're much too young for babies. Have fun and live a little. Be young and dumb. Not stupid."

We walk to the backyard with my grandfather.

"Took you long enough, bro. I'm hungry. Mom said we couldn't eat without you."

 ** _~..~..~_**

We've eaten and had cake. _Chocolate._ Ana's been acting weird and I want to ask her, what's going on, but my dad is like a moth to a flame every time we're near each other so it's hard getting her alone to talk. It's getting later and my grandparents have already left. When I walk back outside after using the bathroom, I notice Ana going inside the boathouse. _Hmmm._ If only I could get around my dad. I sit on the chair I vacated early to play off my innocence.

"Where did Mia and Ana go?" My father asks the group.

"They went to Lilly's." My brother says. No _they_ didn't.

I look at Elliot. He wiggles his brow. _Fuck yeah!_ I nod. _Thanks, Elliot._ He smirks and nods back.

"I have to run down to the office, dear." _Perfect!_ "I'll be right back." He kisses our mother's cheek.

"Christian, come to my room." Elliot says. "I haven't seen you for awhile. Let's hang out."

Elliot and I get up and go to his room.

"Mom, dad, and Mia were going on and on about how much you've changed. I didn't believe it when they told me, but I can see it now. It's because of that girl, isn't it?"

I nod.

"Have you had sex yet?"

"No. Not with dad around acting as a human chastity belt. We can't even kiss."

"Well, he's going to be gone awhile. I heard him telling Grandpa about the case he's working on."

Elliot starts going through his bag. He pulls out a condom and hands it to me.

"Just incase."

I take the condom and put it in my pocket.

"Thanks, Lelliot."

I give him a man hug. Elliot looks shocked when I pull away. I chuckle and sneak downstairs.

My dad may be gone, but I don't want my mom catching me.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I open the boathouse door and walk up the stairs. There she is. _My beautiful girl._ She's standing with her arms around herself, near the large window, looking out at the Sound. I shut the door, too bad it doesn't lock. Oh well, Elliot knows we're up here, my mother never comes in here, my dad and Mia aren't home. We're finally alone after weeks of being supervised. She looks over her shoulder hearing the noise of the door and smiles, seeing it's me, then looks back out at the Sound. I slowly walk over, wrapping my arms around her from behind, I run my nose behind her ear and kiss her there, then her temple. I know something is bothering her. She was unusually quiet during dinner and now she's not reciprocating my touch. Tonight is her last night here, that's probably why. She doesn't want to go and I don't want her to leave.

"What are you thinking about, baby?"

She's quiet for awhile. So quiet that if we weren't standing, I would think she was sleeping. Then I hear her softly say. "Sex."

 _Sex?_ She wants to have sex? _She's ready?!_ I feel myself harden with the anticipation.

"You want to?" I ask, my voice is filled with the desire I feel.

I'm grinning a full megawatt smile when she turns around to face me and nods. _I'm ecstatic_. Why is she not smiling? Maybe she's nervous.

"Ana?" I frown. "Are you sure?"

She quickly looks down and wraps her arms tighter around herself.

"I want to." She doesn't sound like she does.

"Ana, I can tell you don't." Why is she saying she does but sounds like she doesn't?

She looks up at me through her lashes. "I do. I love you and I want to lose my virginity to you."

"I love you too, baby. I want you to be my first, my last and my only. But I want you to be ready and I know you're not. Why are you saying you are?"

"You're going to college."

"Yeah." _So?_

She looks down. "There are going to be so many girls there."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just your first high school girlfriend, Christian. I'm only 15. You're not going to want me."

"Anastasia, why are you saying that. I don't want anyone but you."

"You say that now. But you're not there yet, with all those more experienced girls, tempting you."

"Listen to me." I hold her head in my hands, forcing her to look at me. "I've had my fair share of girls 'tempting' me in high school. I never wanted anyone of them. I never wanted anyone until you. I want you. Only you. I don't care if I go to an all girl school and I'm the only male there. I want you, baby but we're not having sex tonight." She looks sad. "I want to have sex with you." _Desperately._ "Believe me, I do. But when you are ready. Not because you're having insecurities about me going to college."

"I want to have sex, Christian." She sounds more determined than before that I almost cave. If she sounded this confident earlier, I would have already ripped this dress off of her and been balls deep inside her. My cock is already hard and twitches at the thought.

"Not tonight." I chastely kiss her soft lips. "You're not ready. If you aren't ready until you are 30, I would gladly wait. You have nothing to worry about, baby. You are the only one I will ever want."

"Christian." She says my name unbelieving and shakes her head free from my hold.

"Do you remember that song you sang to me?" I ask her.

She nods and whispers. "Yes."

"I'm telling you until the end of time, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you." I quote the song. "Only you."

I kiss her, passionately.

I would love to have sex with her tonight but I know she's not ready. _Looks like I'm going to college a virgin._ I meant what I told her. If she's not ready until she's 30, 60 or even 100. I will wait for her. If she's never ready, I will die virgin. _A happy virgin_. Although, I wont lie, I hope she's ready soon.

Picking her up in my arms, I take her to the couch in the boathouse and sit down with her straddling my lap.

"Please." She begs me, rocking on my dick.

I shake my head and kiss her lips softly. _Not tonight, baby_.

She holds my head and kisses me with a passion. I moan into her mouth and lay her down, laying on top of her. We may not be having sex tonight, but we can play. It's been awhile since we've played. I run my hand up her thigh, under her dress and rub her sex through her panties. I moan again, feeling how wet she is for me. Reach inside her panties, I run my fingers along her slit and I slip two fingers inside of her, while my thumb plays with her clit. She moans, circling and flexing her hips to met my fingers. I want to taste her, it's been too fucking long. I remove my fingers and kiss down her body until I reach the hem of her panties. Kneeling, I take her panties off and bunch them up, inhaling her intoxicating scent, then put them in my pocket. I close my eyes when feel the condom packet as I put her panties in my pocket. _Fuck,_ _I wish we could._ I so badly want to sink my dick into her warm wet core, but I don't want her having regrets.

I lift her foot and kiss her ankle, taking off her flats then I do the same with her other foot. Kissing up her leg, spreading them as I go, I quickly lick and suck her clit when I reach her sex then continue to kiss up her body. I lift her dress with my hands as I go up. She's not wearing a bra with her dress. _Very nice._ I kiss, lick, and suck, the swell of her breast, then latch onto her nipple and suck hard. Her hands fly to my hair and she arches her back, pushing her breast further into my mouth. I glide my hand down her sexy body and cup her sex. She's fucking wet. _Soaking wet._ I rub her sex then I put two fingers inside her and start to pump while my thumb plays with her clit. She moans loudly when I bite her nipple and pull. I feel her pussy get even wetter.

"Christian." She moans. "Please."

"Cum, Ana." I say as best I can, with her nipple in my mouth.

I pull her nipple with my teeth and release it so I can say clearly. "Cum for me, baby."

She cries out drenching my fingers. I quickly slide down so I can suck and lick her pussy as she cums. _Delicious._ Her hands go straight into my hair tugging me closer. I suck, and swirl my tongue around and around, devouring her, prolonging her orgasm.

I kneel between her beautiful parted legs when she's finished her climax. Not having my fill of her, I suck on my fingers that are still covered with her juices. Closing my eyes, I moan in appreciation. When I open my eyes and look at her, she is trying to catch her breath. She looks sexy as fuck, naked, with her dress raised up, covering her beautiful eyes, effectively blindfolding her. I reach up and pull it off her face, then right her dress. She looks satisfied. I grin at my beautiful girl.

"Wow!" She breaths.

I kiss her softly then lay behind her, wrapping my arms around her and hold her to me.

"What about you?" She asks me.

"Tonight was for you, baby." I run my nose behind her ear, causing her to shiver.

"But it's your graduation. You should be the one to receive a gift. Not me."

"As long as I have you, I have everything I could ever want."

I kiss her head and lay with my beautiful girl for the last night until who knows how long. I wish so many things. That we were older. That I didn't have to go. That she didn't have to leave. I want to be with her forever. _Forever?_ Yeah... Forever.

"Ana. Will you do something for me?"

"Hmmm." She hums happily.

"Will you marry me?" I whisper.

She quickly turns around in my arms.

"Are you serious?" I nod. _Absolutely._ "Christian, we're teenagers."

"We don't have to get married right now. I mean when we're older. But I know I want to marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I would marry you right now if I could." I take off my watch and put it on Ana's wrist. "This is a promise. That I will ask you to marry me in the future."

Someone starts banging on the boathouse door. _Fuck!_

"Christian!" _Oh, thank fuck_. It's just Elliot. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah!" I shout back.

Ana and I sit up as Elliot quickly comes into the room.

"Dad's home." _Fuck!_ "I thought he'd be gone longer."

"I told you. He's like an anti-sex monster. Ana and I aren't allowed to be alone for a second."

"That's crazy. Why is he acting like this? Do you know how many chicks I brought up here in high school and..." He looks at Ana. "Ah. Yeah. Well anyway, he's looking for you. He knows you're here because your cars are here. So we better get you two back inside the main house."

I nod. "Alright." _Thank fuck, Elliot was looking out for us._

We get up and follow Elliot to the main house but just before we go inside the kitchen doors, Ana gasps.

"Christian!" She says in an urgent whisper, putting her hand on my arm, stopping me.

She leans up to my ear so I bend for her to reach it.

"I'm not wearing my panties." She whispers.

I put my hand inside my pocket, feeling her sexy lace panties that are still there. A slow mischievous grin, spreads across my face.

* * *

 _Christian 17  
Anastasia 15_


	13. (13) I'll Wait

**CPOV**

Summer break has officially begun. Ana starts her Sophomore year at Montesano High and I start college at UW, in the fall. I'm going to study business. When I turn 18 I will have access to the money Linc gave us. Well, mine. Ana still has to wait until she's 18 to touch hers. I'm looking into buying an apartment off campus so I wont have to stay in the dorms and have a roommate. I also want to buy a company and take it over. I'm going to sell it off and make a profit. I don't have enough for both the company and the apartment so I'll rent the apartment now and keep my eye on companies until I cant access my trust fund when I'm 21. I can start buying smaller companies with the rest of the money to get my feet wet, but the larger companies will have to wait until I can access my trust fund.

Ana and I have been seeing each other as often as her parents will allow. Her parents didn't want her dating until she was at least 16 but since we were already 'secretly dating' they have allowed her to date me. _Date?_ We're still not allowed to be alone so we spend most of our time at her parents or at my house with my parents. We are no longer constantly supervised, _thank fuck_ , but if we're in our bedrooms, we have to have the door open. The only time we can be alone and make out, is in the car ride to my house when she comes over or when I drive her back home. The reason my dad was so strict when she lived with us was because that was one of the stipulations for her staying with us. Her parents didn't want her living with her older boyfriend where it would be easily accessible for us to have sex and they didn't want their 15 year old daughter having sex. So my dad reassured them he would watch us like a hawk to make sure we didn't do anything. And watch us like a hawk, he did. I was pissed at first when he woudn't even let us kiss or touch but now I understand. It was the reason her parents agreed to let her stay. He doesn't watch us like a human chastity belt any longer since she moved out and for that I am grateful. We can now kiss and touch but obviously we can't make out in front of our parents, we leave that for the car.

Tonight is the charity gala for Coping Together and Ana is attending as my date. I picked her up this morning and she's going to sleepover tonight. In Mia's room, of course. Ana is with Mia in Mia's room right now, getting ready. This is the first year I was looking forward to the first dance auction since I could have bought Ana's first dance. However, my parents decided after what happened with Elena and Morton, it be an 18 an older dance auction from now on. I can still dance with my girl all night. I'm already dress in my tux ready for the night to begin. Elliot and I are in his room talking while we wait for the girls to get ready. Elliot is finishing college next year and is looking to start a construction business.

"So have you done it, yet?" Elliot asks as he pulls up his ridiculous pink trousers, stuffing his shirt into his pants.

"Nope."

"Why the fuck not? You're going to be 18 soon. You have a girlfriend and dad has backed off. What the fuck are you waiting for?"

"She's not ready."

"She's not ready, doesn't mean you aren't. Why don't you take a break? You're going to college in the fall. There will be a ton of girls you can gain experience with there. Trust me. They're all over me."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah. I literally have a new chick every day of the week. It's fucking awesome how much pussy you can get in college. You'll love it."

"I'm not leaving Ana!" I growl.

"I'm not saying for good. Just love em' and leave em, like I do, 'til Ana's ready. Then when she is, you'll have enough experience to know how to satisfy her."

"What the fuck?! NO!"

Just because he's a man-whore doesn't mean I am or will be. Dad should be sex talking with him, not me. Though Elliot's never had a 'girlfriend' because he doesn't want to be tied down so he's never introduced any of his companions to his family. I hope Elliot has stock in condoms because for all he knows, he could have illegitimate children running around or worse, catch something. I know dad has talked to Elliot at least once because I was there for that conversation. I wonder how many other times Elliot has been given the sex talk. Dad gives me 'the talk' too fucking much since he found out I not only have a girlfriend but she's 15. 'underage of consent' At least dad isn't on our backs anymore and we can show affection now.

He shrugs on his pink tux jacket. "Just trying to help you get laid, bro. And it doesn't look like little Ana is going to be ready anytime soon."

"I'll wait."

"For how long?"

"However long it takes until she's ready."

"What if she's never ready?" He asks fixing his pink bowtie.

"Then we'll be virgins for eternity."

"That's fucked up, bro. Your dick is going to fall off."

"I don't care. I want her and only her. I'm going to marry her."

"Marriage?" He turns around to face me. "That's outrageous. You're 17. She's only 15. You can't get married until she's at least 18."

"I know."

"You really think you'll still be together that long and then only be with her the rest of your life?"

"Yes." I say with determination.

"More ladies for me then. I couldn't do it. _No way_ could I settle down and tie myself to one when there are so many lovely ladies. I'll never get married. You're pussy whipped and you haven't even had a taste of it yet." I smirk. _I've tasted her_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Guests have arrived and are mingling. I'm still in the house waiting for Ana. Mia wouldn't let me come into her room and said I had to wait. I'm sitting on the bench in the foyer with my arms on my knees. It feels like prom night all over again. After I picked Ana up I haven't seen her. She's borrowing a gown from Mia so it's probably going to be hot pink. I chuckle remembering Ana say my favorite color is pink. That's the theme for the event tonight, curtosy of Mia. It looks like a pink explosion in the tents and the guest are encouraged to wear some pink. My bow tie and pocket square are pink, but that's it. Elliot's dumbass is wearing a pink tux.

Soon I hear heels clicking. I look and stand up, seeing Mia descending the stairs in a very bright pink puffy gown. _Oh, great_. If Ana's dress is as frilly as Mia's... _Holy fucking shit!_ Ana comes down the stairs behind Mia. She's wearing a knee length dress it's, surprisingly, a very subtle pink and it has a black bow wrapped around just under her breasts. She's even wearing killer sexy heels. I don't think I've ever seen that dress on Mia  & I would hope not. Ana looks... She looks...

"Well." Mia says. "What do you think? How does she look?"

"Breathtaking." I whisper. Ana blushes.

I hold Ana's hip and kiss her soundly on her lips.

"You're beautiful, baby."

"Thanks. You look handsome as usual. Very sophisticated." She plays with my pink bowtie. "Pink. Your favorite color." She giggles.

I chuckle and hold out my arm for her, which she accepts then lead her out to the event. I introduce Ana to everyone I know through my parents.

"How many people are coming?"

"I think about three hundred." Her eyes widen. "You'll have to ask my mother."

I put my hand on her lower back, leading her into the tent. We find our table with my family and sit. I keep my arm around Ana's back, playing with her bare shoulder. Not too many people are in the tents so this gives me an opportunity to kiss my girl. Her lips are so soft.

"Ana!"

We pull apart hearing someone shout Ana's name and look over our shoulders in the direction of the shouter.

"Kate!" Ana grins, getting up and hugs Kate, the blonde from Mia's sleepover awhile back.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asks Ana.

"I'm with Christian." Ana motions towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"The Kavanagh's were invited. We're sitting over there." She points in the direction of their table. "Christian, huh?"

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend. Christian, you remember Kate?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Hey."

The two continue talking, I just tune them out. The tent is slowly starting to fill then the MC announces that dinner will be served so people are coming in to find their tables. Kate leaves our table, telling Ana she'll see her later. Our table fills quickly with my family and their dates. Mia brought some loser from her school. Shane. Shawn. I don't fucking know. Elliot brought one of his flavor of the weeks. I don't even bother to learn her name. He doesn't introduce her as his girlfriend, he never does, just that she's a friend. Yeah, a friend with benefits.

"Ana, darling." My grandmother greets Ana, kissing her cheek when she comes to our table. "I've missed you and your help around the house."

"I've missed you too, Grandma." Ana hugs my grandmother.

 _I fucking love that she's getting closer to my family. So she should. They are her future in-laws._

Ana sits back down, next to me as everyone takes their seat at the table. After my dad and the MC start the event, we're served our starters. I put my hand on Ana's thigh while I eat, she glances at me then continues to eat. I start to discreetly and slowly lift her dress so I can put my hand on her bare thigh, causing Ana to blush. I notice her breathing increase when I let my hand glide up to her panties. _Lace._ _My new found favorite._ Ana gasps and tries to cover it by drinking her water. She's damp. I smirk.

"Are you ready for college in the fall, Christian?" My grandfather asks while we eat.

"Yes." I say calmly, while still playing with Ana's panty covered sex. To anyone at the table it just looks like I'm holding her hand.

"Christian decided to attended the University of Washington," My dad says in a disapproving tone. "though he got accepted into Harvard."

I glare at him. Ana puts her hand on mine, I didn't even realize I've stopped playing with her and was gripping her thigh. I look at Ana, she's blushing and I know it's not from me playing with her sex. She's embarrassment. This increases my anger towards my father.

"You chose UW over Harvard?" Grandfather asks surprised.

"Yes. It's closer to Ana."

Grandfather nods. "Now, I see." He chuckles. "Ah, to be young and in love. I suspect your father doesn't approve?"

"No." My dad says. "I don't think he should choose a college based on where his current girlfriend is. Harvard is the better school. He'll receive a better education attending Harvard verses UW." _Current?! She's my only!_

"I don't care." I growl.

"Carrick. Christian." My mother chastises us. "That's enough. We've already discussed this. Let's not rehash this here."

"Grace, they're much too young to be this serious." My father continues. "The boy is not thinking with the right head."

"I said that is enough." My mother says sternly, threatening my father, giving him her 'don't mess with me' look. "We've already discussed this and now is not the time nor the place to bring it up again."

"Christian." Ana says quietly so only I can hear her. "Are you sure you really want to go to UW? We can still be together if you attend Harvard, we'll just see each other further and farther between."

"Ana, we've talked about this."

"I know. But Harvard can open more doors for you than UW."

"I don't need a door opened. I plan to own the whole fucking company so I could give a fuck about a damn door." I kiss her hand. "I want to stay near you."

"Come now, Carrick." My grandfather says ammused. "You were young and in love once. Surely you remember how your first love was. Let them live their life and make their own mistakes so they can learn from them. He can get an education anywhere. At least he's going to college."

 _Yup._ Defiantly naming our son, Theodore. _Thanks Gramps_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After dinner, the auctions, and the first dance. We're allowed free rein of the dance floor. Ana and I have danced and danced. I'm holding her close to me as we dance. We are currently dancing to _Hunter Hayes ~ Wanted_. The feel of her body pressed against mine is amazing and I will never get enough.

"Are you having fun, baby?" I ask her as we gently sway our hips together around the dance floor.

"Yes. Although, your teasing earlier left me wanting more." I smirk.

"We aim to please, Ms. Steele." I kiss her chastely. "I plan to take you to the boathouse the first chance we get."

"Promise?"

"Oh, baby." I push my erection I have from holding her close, towards her. "You know it."

She giggles and smiles a breathtaking smile at me. I love hearing her giggle and seeing her smile, knowing it's because of me.

I continue to spin her around the dance floor until the song comes to an end. The start of another song comes on and we continue to dance the night away until we can find an escape route to the boathouse for our fun. I can't wait to-

"Pardon me?"

We look at who interrupts our moment.

"Ethan?!" Ana grins.

 _Who the fuck is Ethan?!_

"Hey, Anastasia." The fucker greets my girl, eyeing her body. _He obviously doesn't know her friends refer to her as Ana!_ "Mind if I cut in?"

"Actually, I do." I hold Ana closer to me, not letting her go.

"Oh." He has the gull to look surprised.

"Christian." Ana chastises me.

"What?" I ask innocently, glaring at her.

"Perhaps another time." _Or not at all_. "I'll see you later, Anastasia." He walks away.

"Christian, he's a friend."

"A friend? He wants into your panties, _Anastasia_." I mock the way he said her name.

She fucking giggles. "Well, good luck. They're usually kept in your pockets." I smirk.

 _Damn right they are_. _They're-_ "Mine." I pull her close and continue to dance as if nothing transpired.

 _ **~..~..~**_

It's getting later and since the fireworks are starting soon, my dad will assume Ana and I are in the crowd so I am going to take Ana to the boathouse now. My dad has been distracted all evening, being the host of the event, so he hasn't paid much attention to us. I grab Ana's hand and lead her to the boathouse when everyone starts walking near the Sound where they are going to display the fireworks.

As soon as we're in the room, I push her up against the wall and kiss her. Pushing her dress up around her hips, I lift her in my arms. She wraps her legs around me and we continue to kiss passionately while I push my covered erection into her panty covered sex, causing us both to moan.

"Christian." She pants. "What about the door?"

 _Shit!_ I forgot it doesn't have a lock. We should have went into the main house. I put her back down and grab a chair, propping it against the handle to 'lock' the door. Ana has moved closer to the middle of the room so I saunter over to her, like she's my prey, taking off my tux jacket along the way, tossing it unseen onto the floor. I reach behind her and slowly unzip her dress, letting it fall to the floor. _Oh, fuck!_ She's not wearing a bra. I latch onto her nipple and suck, wrapping my hands around her, holding her to me. Her hands go straight into my hair, fisting it, as she arches her back. Her moans make my dick twitch with excitement. I release her nipple with a pop then blow on it, watching it harden further. When I look at Ana her eyes are dark and full of desire. I want her so badly. I kiss her hard and push her up against the wall, putting my hand into her panties. She's soaking wet, just for me. I finger fuck her until she cums, screaming my name, just as the fireworks start.

"Christian!" She screams out in pleasure.

My hands roam her body as I kiss her soft lips, her chin, her jaw, her neck. I can't help but moan when I grab her ass, pushing her against my dick. Ana reaches between us and starts to rub me through my pants. _Oh, fuck!_ I continue to kiss her back up to her mouth as she unbuckles my belt, then unbuttons and unzips my pants, She wraps her hand around my dick and starts to pump, stroking me.

"Oh, fuck, Ana." I moan into her mouth.

Suddenly she spins us around so my back is against the wall and drops to her knees, putting me into her mouth, sucking me. _Oh, baby!_ I throw my head back against the wall and swallow my moan then look back at her, watching her suck me. She looks up at me and the sight is almost enough to make me cum, watching her deep throat me. But she only deep throats me twice before pulls me out of her mouth with a pop, kissing the tip and starts licking and sucking just the tip.

"Stop teasing, Ana and suck me, baby." My voice is hoarse.

She giggles then puts me all the way into her mouth again and sucks me like the good girl she is. I fist one of my hands into her hair and start thrusting my hips faster into her mouth. It's an erotic sight to see my dick disappear into her mouth. She reaches her hand up and starts to play with my balls. I throw my head back against the wall again, feeling her tongue swirl around my dick. She puts me all the way into her mouth again, my dick hitting the back of her throat, and she swallows me, moaning. The vibration feels amazing and I cum wordlessly into her beautiful mouth as the finale of the fireworks go off. I bring my other hand up, smelling her arousal on them from earlier, I suck on my fingers as I continue to fill her beautiful mouth with my seed. She swallows all I have to give her. I'm trying to catch my breath. _Fuck, can this girl give an amazing blow job?!_ It's so good I see fireworks. _Okay, so they were real this time._ She kisses the head of my dick and stuffs me back into my boxer briefs then pulls up my pants. I'm zipping up my pants when something or someone thuds against the door. _Fuck!_ I quickly button my pants and hand Ana my suit jacket to cover her body. It's the closest thing to us since her dress was thrown across the room.

"What the fuck?!" I hear Elliot say on the other side of the door. _Oh, thank fuck!_ I run my hand through my hair.

"Give me a minute, Elliot!" I shout.

I walk over to Ana's dress, picking up then helping her into it. I kiss her bare shoulder.

"Thank you, baby." I murmur.

She looks at me over her shoulder, looking sexy as fuck. Unable to resist, I kiss her lips as I hold her from behind. Elliot pounds on the door so I pull away from Ana and move the chair to open the door. Elliot and his 'friend' walk in, grinning.

"Well. Well. Well." Elliot says while he struts into the room, turning on the light. "What have we here?"

"Elliot!" I growl.

"How'd you lock the door?"

"A chair." _Thank fuck!_

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" _Because you're an idiot that only thinks with his dick._

We hear another set of footsteps coming up the boathouse steps and my father walks into the room. _Fuck!_ I swallow hard. I glance at Ana and she is blushing scarlet red. _Thank fuck she told me to 'lock' the door._ If Elliot hadn't of gotten here first, my dad would have walked in on us.

"What are you kids doing in here? You know the boathouse is off limits during parties."

"Well, ya see, dad." Elliot says. "Christian and I wanted to show our lovely ladies a good time." _What the fuck?!_ "So we decided to watch the fireworks up here. We thought it would be alright if we were with a group." _Fucking Elliot is a genius!_

"Alright. Well, now that they're over let's go back down, shall we?"

We all follow my dad out and back to the event. My dad is stopped by an associate of his and we continue walking.

"You're a genius, Elliot." I say to him as we walk.

"I am not." He says offended. "Wait. What's a genius?" He jokes. _At least I hope he's joking._

I laugh and walk away from him, holding Ana's hand.

Since the event is winding down, Ana and I go inside to change our formal wear and throw on sweats. I'm finding us something to watch in the family room when Ana brings in a bowl of ice cream with two spoons. She sits next to me, bringing her feet up and curling them under her. We start eating our ice cream and watching TV, cuddling together on the couch. Life couldn't get better. Well... It could. It can always get better. And with Ana by my side, I know it will. I drape my arm around her shoulder and kiss her temple as we continue to watch the movie.

* * *

It's my birthday and Ana is joining my family and I on my dad's boat today. We're staying on the boat overnight and Ana is going to sleep with Mia. Ana and I still haven't had sex. _Yup, I'm an 18 year old virgin and I don't fucking care._ I will wait for my Ana until the end of time. I know she's not ready for sex yet so I've stopped carrying a condom with me. My dad gave me yet _another_ lecture about having sex with Ana. _Seriously._ How many sex talks does a virgin need? I'm not even having sex yet, for crying out loud. I mean, did man-whore Elliot receive this many talks? Even though Elliot was smart and never introduced a girl to our parents as his girlfriend, still doesn't to this day. He has 'friends' accompany him to events but has never introduced a girl to us as his actual girlfriend. I don't think he's ever had one. My dad said now that I'm 18, I'm legally an adult and she is technically underage of consent so I could get into trouble with the law if something were to happen. _Yeah. If someone found out_. He doesn't mind us being affectionate toward one another anymore since Ana went home but said we should wait to have sex.

I've picked up Ana from her house in Montesano and we're meeting my parents at the Marina. When I park, Ana starts going through her bag.

"I got you something." She hands me a CD. "For your birthday." She explains.

"Baby, you didn't have to get me anything." _Her being with me today is enough_.

"Well, I didn't have much so made you this. It's um... me."

"What's you?"

She blushes. "It's me singing that song. I recorded it and put it on a CD for you. My dad helped me."

"Really?" She nods. _This is awesome!_

I put it in my car's CD player. Her beautiful voice fills my car. _Oh, Ana_. I look at my beautiful girl and kiss her.

"Thank you, baby." I murmur against her lips. "I love it. This is the best birthday gift ever."

I move to pull her onto my lap but stop, seeing my father pull the SUV next to us and park. Ana and I, join my family as we all get out. I grab our overnight bags and she grabs the box of chocolate cupcakes she made for me. This is the first birthday I've actually wanted to celebrate.

"Ana!" Mia is literally bouncing around like crazy person. "I'm so excited to have a girl come with us."

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Thanks for allowing me to join you, Grace and Carrick."

"You're more than welcome, darling." My mother says.

"What's in the box, little lady?" Elliot asks, eyeing the box of cupcakes Ana is holding.

Elliot's home for summer break, he only has one year left of college. He tried to convince me to go to Stanford with him but my heart is in Washington.

"I've made chocolate cupcakes for Christian's birthday."

"Cupcakes?" Elliot perks up. "Let me help you carry those goodies."

He gets the box from Ana and walks to the boat, we all follow him. I hold Ana's hand and help her onto the boat. We go inside, except my dad because he's driving the boat. Elliot puts the box of cupcakes on the kitchenette counter and opens it. He licks his lips, eyeing the treats.

"Hey!" I shout when he reaches for one. "Hands off. Those are mine. Ana made them for me."

"Aww, come on, man. Just one."

"No. They're mine."

Ana giggles. "You two are funny. I made them for everyone, not just you, Christian. You have to share." _She knows I don't like sharing._

"Ana." I whine.

"Alright!" Elliot grabs one of _my_ cupcakes, excitedly.

"Elliot James Trevelyan-Grey, you put that treat down." Our mother says before he can take a bite. "We're having dinner first young man."

"Aw, mom."

"Ha. Ha."

"Shut up, dude."

Ana and Mia start giggling as they walk to the room they are going to share. I have Ana's bag so I follow them and grin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mia stops me from going into the room.

"I have Ana's bag." I give her my excuse for following them.

She takes Ana's bag and shuts the door before I can go inside with them. _What the fuck?_ I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mia asks feigning her innocence. I can hear Ana giggling.

"Mia." _She's knows who it fucking is._ "She's my girlfriend."

"So."

"Let me in."

"No."

"Mia!" She's quiet. "Ana, open the door."

"Go away, Christian." Mia says through the door.

"Christian, darling let them do their girl things. You'll see her later."

I sigh, running my hand through my unruly hair. I turn around and sit on the sofa next to Elliot, who has chocolate on his face. _Fucker snuck one of my fucking cupcakes!_ He's grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat.

"Ha. Ha." I punch his arm. _Fucker._ "Ow!"

"Boys." My mother reprimands us as she walks out. "Behave."

"Yeah. Behave, Christian. I got you a present, you should be nice to me."

"You got me a fucking box of condoms."

"See, you should be nice to me. Or better yet, be _nice_ to Ana." He wiggles his brows.

"Elliot." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Oh, I forgot. Maybe you should give them back to me." I punch his arm again and walk away.

Elliot chuckles as he rubs his arm.

 _ **~..~..~**_

My dad anchored us where we're staying for the night. Ana and Mia have finally emerged from their room, wearing their bikinis. _Fuck yeah!_ Ana looks sexy in that bikini. Elliot and I change and join them swimming. We all jump in the water and swim around the boat.

"Let's play a game." Mia says. "Marco, Polo?"

While I wouldn't usually ever play this game and Mia knows this, Ana and I have been working on my touch issues. I still see my therapist but less frequently than before. I'm still nervous about strangers touching me but we've been working with people I trust. I can now hug my mother, Mia can hug me for longer, I've been able to stand Elliot patting me on my back, and my father when I am expecting his touch. The only one I allow to touch me bare skinned is Ana. Even though, the first time I hugged my mother my shirt was off, she kept her hands away from my no-go areas. I'm not ready for that yet with anyone else. So this game is iffy for me, since I'm not wearing my shirt.

I run my hand through my hair getting it wet, making it even more unruly than usual.

"Let's just swim." Ana comes to my rescue. "We can play games on the boat all night."

I smile at my girl and kiss her lips. We continue swimming around the boat having fun. Ana and I are all over each other like glue, constantly touching or holding onto each other. I'm so happy she's here.

"Did you splash me?" I ask Ana as I know she did.

"No." She says innocently.

"I think you did."

"I would never." _Liar!_

"You would."

She squeals when I swim towards her and tries to swim away but I am faster. Catching her around her waist, I toss her into the water then hold her when she comes back up for air, kissing her deeply.

"Children!" My mother calls from the boat. "Dinner's ready."

We all get out of the water and dry off for dinner.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Mom made my favorite dinner. Steak, steamed broccoli and macaroni. It's now time for the cupcakes Ana made and she's bringing them out now. Mia is setting up Scrabble for us to play. We're going to play in teams.

"I call Ana!" _Hell no!_

"No, Mia. She's mine. You can't have her."

"I already called her."

"Ana." I look at her. _Back me up here, baby._

"It is his birthday."

I stick my tongue out at Mia. Ana giggles and gives everyone a cupcake. Ana puts a single candle in mine and my mother hands her a lighter so Ana can lite it then everyone starts to sing happy birthday to me. It's really cheesy, I'm 18 for crying out loud, but I can't keep my eyes off of Ana, listening to her sing to me. She has such a beautiful angelic voice.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Grey." She bites her lip

I kiss her lips, unfortunately I can't deepen our kiss. ... yet. I pull away when my dad clears his throat. He's much more lenient when we show affection since she moved back home with her parents but he said he doesn't want to see our PDA. We can hug, hold hands, kiss, and be affectionate, we just can't go over board. Obviously no making out with tongue and fondling. At least I can kiss her in front of my parents now.

"Make as wish and blow out your candle."

 _What more could I wish for? Every wish I never knew I wanted has already come true._

We eat our cupcakes and start to play scrabble.

I've got an English nut on my team so we're winning. After our first game my parents stopped playing. It's Mia and Elliot against Ana and I. Ana and I are playing words like, desire, intimacy, affection, devotion. Elliot's grinning each time he puts his letters down. He puts down words like nonexistent, abstinence, and suffering. He laughs when he adds on letters making the word, blue balls. _Fucking Elliot!_ Mia hits Elliot in the back of his head. _Thanks Mia!_

"What?" He chuckles.

"I think we've had enough Scrabble." Mia says. "Let's play something else."

"Monopoly." I grin. _It's my favorite game. I always win._

"No, man. You always take my shit and all my money." I chuckle.

"It's Christian's birthday." Mia says.

"So. It's my unbirthday."

"It's everyone's unbirthday today." Ana says. "So that doesn't make you special. It makes Christian special." I smile at my girl and kiss her lips.

Elliot sighs. "Fine."

Mia and Ana set up the game for us. I can't help but run my hand up Ana's sexy leg when she stands near me and grab her ass.

"Christian." She swats my hand away and giggles. "Stop."

When the game is set up and ready, we begin.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After we've been playing for awhile, my parents decided they're ready for bed and go inside. It's getting later and I'm winning as usual. Mia gave up and is watching the game play out. Ana lands on one of Elliot's big properties. I look at her cash and see she wont have enough to cover the cost.

"Pay up, little lady." Elliot grins mischievously.

"I don't-"

I cut her off.

"Here, baby." I kiss her cheek, handing her the money to cover her debt.

"What?!"" Elliot exclaims. "No, way. That's cheating!" He says when Ana tries to give him the money I gave her.

"It's not." I say. "She's with me. I take care of what's mine. Take the money or I'll buy all your businesses and bankrupt your ass." I say in a serious, no nonsense, CEO tone.

Elliot booms with laughter.

"You laugh, but I'm serious."

"Dude! You'd be a shark in the business world."

"Why do you think I'm studying business at U-Dub."

Since I've basically won the game, we pack it up, calling it quits. Mia starts yawning. _Perfect._ Now I just have to get rid of Elliot.

"Ana, I'm tired." Mia says. "Are you ready to go to bed?" _What?! No!_

"No." _Oh, thank god._ "I'm going to hang out with my birthday boy for a bit longer." I kiss her temple.

After Mia goes inside, Ana and I sit on the chaise lounge. I pull her onto my lap and start kissing her. I pull away hearing Elliot clear his throat. He's plopped down in the lounge chair next to us, eating another cupcake that Ana made for my birthday.

"Aren't you going to bed?" I ask him.

"Nope" He says popping the 'p' and putting a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Don't you want to go inside?"

"Nope." He says popping the 'p' again. "I thought I'd hang out with you virgins."

"Elliot!" I growl.

"What? It's not like you're going to have sex. Why can't I hang out with you?"

"Just go."

"Alright. Alright. I'll go." He stands, taking his cupcake with him. "Wrap it before you tap it bro." He mutters and walks inside.

I look at Ana and sigh. "I apologize on his behalf. He's an asshole but he's my brother."

"It's okay."

"Where were we?" I say in a husky voice.

Ana and I continue to make out until she gets tired.

 _ **~..~..~**_

The next morning, the guys fish and the ladies sunbathe. It's quiet distracting watching Ana walking around in a tiny bikini. After we finish fishing, my dad lets me drive the boat back to the Marina. It's freeing. I want my own boat when I'm older. After we docked the boat, I drove Ana home and went back to my house to continue packing for college.

Ana and I spend the rest of the summer together.

* * *

 _Christian 17/18_  
 _Anastasia 15_


	14. (14) The Tempations

**CPOV**

I've been at U-Dub for a few weeks and I already miss Ana. We call each other every night or text depending on her home situation with her parents and my study schedule. My first weekend I went to Montesano to visit Ana and her parents finally let us go on a date, unsupervised. I've stopped carrying condoms around because Ana isn't ready to have sex and I'm okay with that. So I have no need for condoms at college. If I thought the chicks in high school were bad, the chicks in college are worse. They are all over the fresh-meat. My always happy, smiling face has been replaced with a constant scowl to keep them away, but they still flock to me.

I have an apartment near campus and I'm looking at companies I'd like to buy, but the prices are out of my range right now. I wish I could access my trust fund now, instead of when I'm 21 but my dad would blow a gasket if I asked for it now. He already disapproves of my college choice. If I wasn't with Ana, I would have gone to Harvard but things have changed and I want to stay near her.

I'm studying in the library and it just makes me homesick, thinking about Ana since she loves books and we met in English class. Well, technically we met on the track field but I first saw her in English class. I sigh, closing my text books when I finish my work, running my hand through my hair. Finally, I can now start working on a business plan for my business. I put away my school work and get out everything I've been working on with GEH, Grey Enterprises Holdings. Well... what will be GEH when I finally get it going.

"Can I sit here?" I hear a voice ask.

"Yeah, sure." I answer, distractedly without looking up.

I hear the chair across from me move and the girl sits. I just continue to work.

After awhile I hear a sigh and an annoying tapping sound, like she's strumming her nails on the table.

"What are you working on?"

"Business." I answer, continuing to work without looking at her.

"A business plan?" I nod once. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Actually, I do."

More silence.

"So, are you a freshmen?"

"Yes." I continue working.

"Are you going to the party tonight?"

"No." I continue working.

"Why not? Don't you like to party?"

"No." I continue working.

"Are you going to continue to answer in monosyllables."

"Yes." I continue working.

"Aren't you even going to look at me?"

"No." I continue working.

"We're having a conversation. It's very impolite not to look at the person you're speaking with."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair, finally looking at the chick who thought it was a good idea to disturb me. She's wearing an extremely low cut shirt, showing off her cleavage. She looks disappointed that I keep my eyes off of her boobs.

"I didn't ask you to converse with me. You asked if you could sit here, I didn't invite you. You saw I was busy. What made you think I would stop doing what I was doing to speak with someone?"

"Well, since you're forcing my hand here." She giggles. "I thought you were cute." I glare at her and go back to my work.

"I wanted to ask you out." She says quickly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"Who?"

I ignore her.

"Do you really have a girlfriend, or are you just saying that? " _Either way, you'd think she'd take a hint_.

When I continue to ignore her, she continues her questioning.

"What's her name?"

I finally look up at her, annoyed. "What makes you think you would know her?"

She shrugs. "Does she go here?"

"No."

"What college does she go to?"

"She goes to high school."

She smirks. _Oh, for fuck's sakes_.

I go back to my work.

"What's your name?"

I slam my pen onto the table causing her to jump and pack my shit up. I'll just go back to my apartment and work on this since I no longer need the library. I throw my bag over my shoulder as I stand, walking to the exit of the library.

"Where are we going?" She asks, following me excitedly.

"Look," I stop walking and face her. "I told you I have a girlfriend. I'm sure you will make some other guy happy, but I assure you that guy is not me. I'm taken."

 _ **~..~..~**_

The next day I'm back in the library working on my assignments. After yesterday, I would much rather work and study in my apartment, alone but I need the books in the library. This time, I sit at a different table in the back so I'm less of a target but that doesn't seem to matter.

"Christian, right?"

I look up hearing my name. Some chick I've seen in one of my classes is standing at my table, holding her books.

"Yeah. Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Britney." _Oh fuck, not another one_. "Do you mind if I work with you?" She smiles at me.

"I prefer to work alone."

"Oh, okay. Maybe we can grab a coffee some time?"

"Sorry. I have a girlfriend. I don't think hanging out would be a good idea."

"Oh, okay. Darn." She giggles. "I knew a guy like you wouldn't be single. I guess the good ones really are taken. She's a lucky girl." Britney walks away.

 _I'm the lucky one_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I'm exhausted sitting in my business class. Ana and I stayed up late, talking without realizing how late it was until her father woke for work this morning so I didn't get any sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open. When class is over I walk out and to my apartment for a much needed nap. Before I can walk off campus, I'm stopped by yet another fucking chick. _Elliot is right!_ _They crawl all over you at college!_

"You got a light?" She asks when I pass the bench she's sitting on.

"No." I growl and keep walking without stopping. _I despise cigarettes_.

"Gees, what crawled up your ass. I just asked for a light."

 _Fuck! Stop being an ass, Grey!_ I stop walking and turn to face her.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You a freshmen?"

"Yeah."

"Figures. You've probably over loaded your schedule."

"Actually, my girlfriend kept me up late."

"Oooh. I see."

"No." I chuckle. _Still a virgin here_. "We were talking on the phone. She's back home."

"Oh, now I get it. So, what are you studying here?"

"Business." I sit down on the bench next to her. "You?"

"Same. I'm a Senior so this is my last year here."

"I'm hoping to start a company and not have to finish. I'm working on proposals now so I wont have to wait until I can assess my trust fund."

"You're not going finish?" She asks surprised.

"No need."

"You've got balls, kid."

I chuckle.

"It's nice talking to someone who isn't trying to get into my pants."

"Well, they are nice pants." I chuckle when she looks at them. "But I don't think they are my size and I'm seeing someone."

"Me, too. It was nice talking to you." I stand up from the bench. "I'm going to go back to my apartment and get some sleep."

"Sure."

I walk away. _Shit!_ I forgot to introduce myself and ask for her name. My mother would have a fit at me forgetting my manners. I turn around but she's on the phone. I don't want to disturb her so I just go back to my apartment. Maybe I'll see her around and we can get acquainted then. I'm so fucking exhausted, I plan to crash for a month, but I can't. Good thing my apartment is near campus, on nice days I like to walk. On my way, I pull out my headphones to hear Ana's beautiful voice sing to me. _I miss her!_

When I get near my apartment, I pull my headphones out and put them away, then get out my keys out to unlock my door. A noise down the hall distracts me. A girl is carrying a box and the bottom broke, causing her items to fall onto floor. I put my keys back into my pocket and help her pick up the items.

"Thanks." She says, when I hand her a painting.

"No problem." I stand with her when we've picked up all her items. "Christian Grey." I introduce myself before I forget like I did earlier.

"Leila Williams."

* * *

 **APOV**

Sophomore year is not as interesting as my Freshmen year. I've had a few guys ask me out, which has never happened before Christian. It must be the new found confidence I have because of him. I went to Montesano High the beginning of last but this school is much smaller than Seattle's high school. And nobody ran me over during P. E. on my first day. _I miss Christian_. We talk every night, but it's still not enough. He came home the first weekend but I haven't seen him in weeks since he's been busy studying and working on starting his business. He promised to be home for my birthday though. The only interesting thing that has happened is that I've started driver's Ed. Christian gave me his old car to drive since his grandpa gave him an R8 for graduating high school. My dad lets me use that car to learn how to drive since it will be the car I drive when I finally get my license, however, being in that car just brings back memories and I miss Christian more. I can't drive alone yet so my dad has been teaching me.

My mom and dad have gotten closer since they became roommates. It was weird in the beginning when my mom started dating while living with my dad in his apartment. _She even dated Linc!_ That obviously didn't last long though. Long distance relationships aren't for everyone. But then the funniest thing happened. My parents went on a blind date with each other and since then, they have decided to give their relationship another shot. They even bought a house together instead of living in my dad's small two bedroom apartment. So when I came back home after Christian's graduation, they already had the house. I love having my parents together again. My mom realized she messed up and what a great guy my dad is. Although, I am quite surprised my dad took my mom back, I'm happy he did. I guess people do crazy things when they love someone. My home life has been great.

I've also been talking to Mia and Kate a lot, and although they are in Seattle, we still have sleepovers. I'm staying at Kate's this weekend. I already have my bag packed and I'm waiting for her dad to pick me up. My dad was going to drop me off but he had a work emergency so now her dad will pick me up and my dad will get me on Sunday. Soon a white SUV pulls into my driveway. I get up and put my bag over my shoulder, walking to the SUV when they park.

"Ethan?" I say, seeing Ethan in the driver's seat when I open the door. He's grinning at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up." He says like it's obvious.

I climb into the Kavanagh's SUV and shut the door.

"I thought your dad was picking me up." I say, putting on my safety belt when Ethan starts to drive.

"He was but just before he left some big story broke so he asked me."

"Where's Kate?" _Why wouldn't Kate come with?_

"She was still shopping with mom when I left." _Shopping, of course._

After we've been driving awhile, Ethan breaks the silence.

"I like you, Ana."

"I like you too." I giggle while I say it. _Ethan is funny._

"Do you want to go grab some dinner?"

"What are we having? Kate loves egg rolls, I could go for some Chinese."

"I meant just us."

"Just us, what?"

"Ana, sometimes you can be so naïve. I'm asking you out."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I can't. I'm with Christian."

"Still?"

"Yes."

"Isn't he in college now?"

"Yes."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes." It is serious. Very serious. _He asked me to marry him!_

"I thought that was just a summer love kind of thing?"

I frown. "You can't stop loving someone just because the seasons change."

He runs his hand through his golden blonde hair. "Yeah, but he's away at college. You two aren't taking a break while he's there?"

"No." _Why would we?_ "Why would I take a break from Christian just because he's at college?"

"To see other people."

"Ethan, you're a Senior. If we happened to date, what do you think would happen when you go away for college? Why would I stop seeing Christian to date you, only to have the same thing happen when you graduate?"

He chuckles. "I guess I didn't think of it like that. Well, Christian is a lucky guy to have such a faithful girl."

"I'm the lucky one."

 _ **~..~..~**_

"Ethan asked you out?!"

Kate and I are in her room, sitting on her bed, in our pajamas. I'm wearing one of Christian's shirts that I took before I left to go back home. I sleep in it every night but it's quickly losing it's Christian scent so I'll have to take another one when he comes to visit. Kate and I are talking and catching up. Kate started talking about all the guys at her school that have asked her out and somehow, that led to me telling her about Ethan, asking me out.

"Yup." I nod.

"I knew he liked you!" She grins. "What did you say?"

"I said, no." Her face falls.

"Why not?! We could be sisters!"

"I'm with Christian."

"You two are still together?"

"Yes."

"Have you lost your V-card yet?"

"No." I blush.

"Ana!" She screams out my name.

"Shhhh!"

"You're with a guy that looks like _that_ , and you are still a virgin?!" Kate says in a loud whisper.

"Yes."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?!" Continuing her loud whispering.

"I don't know." What _am_ I waiting for?

The subject of sex hasn't come up since I've told Christian I wasn't ready. He's been sweet and hasn't pressured me or tried anything. We just continue to make out and do oral. He hasn't complained once that we're not having sex. He even willingly went off to college a virgin even after I said I wanted to, but he wouldn't do anything because he knew I wasn't ready. I really do have a sweet and caring boyfriend. _What am I waiting for?!_ I want to be with him. I want-

"I've lost mine." Kate admits, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?!"

"Shhh!"

"Oh, now look who's shushing! When?"

"A couple months ago. I went with him to his prom."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugs.

"It was horrible. I just wanted to forget it ever happened."

"Who?"

"Steve Patrone, some dickless jock at my private school. He was rough and I wasn't ready. It really hurt and I didn't even orgasm."

"Kate, that sounds awful."

"It was awful. You're right to wait."

I hope my first time isn't like that. I know I want to lose my virginity to Christian and he has expressed that he wants me. I think I'm ready. _No._ I know I am ready. I'm going to have sex with Christian the next opportunity we get. Maybe I can visit him at college and we can have sex at his apartment with no interruptions. But how would I get there? I can't drive alone yet.

* * *

My birthday is next weekend and I'll get to see Christian. _I can't wait!_ I don't know if we'll be able to be alone for my birthday or not, but at least I'll get to see him because he's coming home for that weekend. We usually talk later at night but I don't want to wait. I'm excited and I miss him. I want to hear his voice. I get comfy in my bed and call my man.

 _"Grey."_ He answers in his sexy voice. He probably wasn't expecting my call since we usually talk later.

"Hey!" I say excitedly. "I miss you."

 _"Hey, baby."_ He sounds a little distracted. _"_ _I miss you too."_

"What are you doing?"

 _"I'm working on a business plan right now. I found two companies that are ripe for a takeover. I'm trying to decide which is the better deal. I wish I could buy both but unfortunately, I can only afford one. And even that's pushing it. It will use up the rest of the money Linc left me. I could buy one of these two now or wait who knows how long for another opportunity to come along and that's if they accept my offer."_

"You sound really busy."

 _"I am. I'm doing all of this on top of my college work and I started rowing and kickboxing."_

"Rowing and kickboxing? That's interesting."

 _"Yeah, it helps me burn off excess energy that running doesn't seem to do. But I may have to drop one though, because I have a busy schedule right now. I don't have enough time for all this shit."_

"You should take a break."

 _"I wish I could."_

"Well, you can take a break next weekend." I hint.

 _"Yeah."_ He still sounds so distracted, maybe I should have waited until our normal call time. _"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. I've met someone."_

 _He what?!_ Maybe he met a friend.

"That's great." I don't sound very enthused.

 _"We've been working together for a couple weeks now. She's great."_ She?! _"She's actually on her way over right now."_

 _She comes to his apartment?!_ I can't help the tears that fall. He's breaking up with me.

 _"We're going to-"_

I start uncontrollably sobbing. _I don't want to hear what you are going to do!_ I quickly cover my mouth with my hand, trying to cover my cries, but he hears me.

 _"Baby?"_

 _Baby?! He's seriously calling me baby?!_

 _"Are you alright?"_ He has the nerve to sound concerned.

 _Am I alright?! No, I'm not alright!_ I continue to cry _. Oh, god this hurts_.

 _"Ana?"_

I don't answer him.

 _"Anastasia?"_

I want so badly to hang up on him but I'm numb. I can't move.

 _"Anastasia? ... Baby, are you alright? What happened? ... Talk to me, baby. Please."_

I cry out a response. "Y-you're br-breaking u-up w-w-with m-me."

 _"What?!"_ He roars through the phone. _"Baby, no! Why would you even- Oh, shit! I didn't even realize how that sounded. Baby, Ros is gay. She's in a relationship with her partner, Gwen. I love you. You have to know that. I would never do anything to-"_

"Oh, Christian!" I cry out his name relieved, cutting him off. "It hurt so bad when I thought you were breaking up with me."

 _"Baby, I would never break up with you. I love you! You're it for me. I told you I want to marry you and I meant it."_

"I'm sorry." I sniff, wiping my tears. "I'm so foolish. When I heard you say you met someone and started talking about another girl being great and coming over to your apartment, I just assumed..." I trail off not wanting to think about it.

 _"I didn't mean how it sounded. She's studying business too. She's helping me look into the businesses. She even joked around saying she wants to be my COO. I'm so sorry for how that came out. I-"_ I hear a knocking in the background. _"Hold on, baby. I think she's here."_

I hear noises in the background.

 _"It's about time, Grey. What took you so long to answer the fucking door?"_ I giggle hearing her. She sounds like a firecracker.

 _"What are you talking about, Ros. It didn't take me that fucking long to answer the door."_

 _"Who are you talking to? I thought we were going to work. Do you want to be some hot-shot CEO or a phone operator?"_

 _"It's Ana."_ I smile, knowing he's been talking about me.

 _"Hi, Ana!"_ I hear her say.

"Hi."

 _"She said, hi."_

 _"Great. Now wrap it up so we can go over these proposals."_ I'm pleased to hear she's all business.

 _"Ros, we're going to have to work on this another night."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Ana's not feeling well and I need to talk to her."_

"No, Christian. I'm fine. You do your work."

 _"Ana, No. I don't want you thinking something that would never happen."_

"I misunderstood you. I'm fine now, I promise. I was just feeling a little insecure is all."

 _"Alright,"_ I hear Ros say. _"well, call me when you're ready. I'm going to see Gwen."_ I hear the door shut.

 _"Ana, I don't want you to feel insecure at all. I want you to be secure and know- "_

"I'm just being silly, Christian." I cut him off.

 _"Baby, you have to know I love you and would never ever do anything to ruin what we have. Not even Aphrodite herself could turn my head."_

"I love you, Christian."

 _"I love you, Anastasia. Only you."_

* * *

 **CPOV _  
_** ** _~Extended~_**

I'm so fucking exhausted, I plan to crash for a month, but I can't. Good thing my apartment is near campus, on nice days I like to walk. On my way, I pull out my headphones to hear Ana's beautiful voice sing to me. _I miss her!_

When I get near my apartment, I pull my headphones out and put them away, then get out my keys out to unlock my door. A noise down the hall distracts me. A girl is carrying a box and the bottom broke, causing her items to fall onto floor. I put my keys back in my pocket and help her pick up the items.

"Thanks." She says, when I hand her a painting.

"No problem." I stand with her when we've picked up all of her items. "Christian Grey." I introduce myself before I forget like I did earlier.

"Leila Williams." She flutters her lashes at me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. _It's just a pretty face_. _That belongs to Ana._

"Nice to meet you, Miss Williams." I say to her and walk back to my door.

"Wait." She says just before I turn the key. "Do you want to grab a drink?"

"I can't."

"It's just to say thanks for helping me."

"You've said thanks. And as I've said. I can't."

"But it's my last night in Seattle." She whines. _What does that have to do with anything?_

She continues when I don't say anything.

"I'm going back to the East coast to study art. I wouldn't mind a one-night stand before I return home." _What the fuck?_ "But I should warn you... I like it rough." She says, seductively biting her lip.

My dick is in agreement that it is only appealing when Ana does it. I am completely flaccid.

"That's very forward of you, Miss Williams." I say, opening my apartment door.

"Are you inviting me in?" She says way too excited.

 _What the fuck?!_

"No!" I growl, slamming the door shut.

* * *

 _Christian 18  
Anastasia 15  
_


	15. (15) Are You Sure?

**CPOV**

Today is Friday and Ana's sixteenth birthday is tomorrow so we're going out tonight to celebrate today because her parents are throwing her a party tomorrow. I can't wait to see my girl and give her the gift I bought. It's a diamond encrusted necklace that has our initials intertwined. _C & A_. I'm on my way to her parents house now to pick her up for our date. I wouldn't have been able to do this if I had gone to Harvard. I've dressed in a grey suit with matching tie and white shirt. I told Ana to dress up as well because I want to take her some place nice for her birthday but I don't know any place in Montesano that would work. There are a ton of restaurants in Seattle but Mia brought up the fact that we should have an intimate dinner for two. So that is exactly what I'm planning.

Mia and my mother have helped me. Thank fuck my father is out of town because I don't think he would allow this, but Mia and my mother have set up the boat house with lights, flameless candles and even put a small table for two in the middle of the room. They are cooking our meal and Mia said she will be our server. We're going to have a quiet intimate dinner, just her and I. The only fucked up part is I have to drive from UW to Montesano then to Bellevue after studying all week. There has to be a faster way to travel. However, the plus side is Ana will sleepover and since my dad is not home I'm hoping my mother will let Ana sleep in _my_ bed tonight. Then I will drive her back to Montesano for her birthday party.

I park in front of Ana's parent's Montesano home and get out, walking to the door. I look up to the sky, hearing a helicopter flying above me. _Hmmm..._ Now that would be nice. I could certainly get to and from a lot quicker. _If only._ I continue to walk to the door and knock.

"Come on in, son." Ana's father, Ray, says when he answers the door. "Annie's still getting ready."

I walk inside the house, following Ray into the living room to wait for Ana. When I sit on the sofa and he sits in his rocker, I notice he has his shotgun out. He picks it up and starts cleaning it.

"I want to talk to you before Annie comes down, Christian."

"Okay."

"I understand you are 18. I was 18 once. But your girlfriend is just turning 16. I think y'all are too young for intercourse but I'm not stupid. I know you two probably already have had or will have sex at some point in your relationship. No father wants to know about their baby girl being intimate but I want you two to stay safe and protected." He raises his brow.

"We haven't-" I try to explain.

"But you will. Eventually." He interrupts me. "She deserves respect and I want you to treat her right."

"I understand, sir."

He nods, putting his shotgun back down. _So it's true. Father's really do clean their guns when they give their daughter's boyfriend 'the talk.'_

We sit in silence until we hear Ana coming down the stairs with her mother. Ray and I stand upon seeing them enter the living room. _Holy fucking shit!_ That's _my_ girl. She's so fucking beautiful. She's wearing a beautiful dress, the top is white lace and the bottom is a knee length gray flowy material. She is even wearing sexy gray heels. We inadvertently match. Her hair is down, long and wavy, looking sexy. I swallow hard and try to control myself from lunging at her in front of her parents.

"You look beautiful." When I kiss her cheek, she blushes.

"Thank you." She says quietly, putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes fuck my body as she checks me out. I laugh once and cover it with a cough. When she looks at me, I smirk and twitch my brow. _How very brave of you, Ana, to eye fuck me in front of your father that is toting around a shotgun_. She blushes even more and quickly looks away from me. _Nice cover, baby, but it didn't work_.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Yes." She barely whispers. She seems nervous. _It's just dinner, baby_.

"Wait." Ms. Steele says. "Let me get a picture of the two of you."

"Mom." Ana whines.

"Just one." Ms. Steele holds up a single finger.

Ana and I stand near their fireplace. I hold Ana while Ms. Steele takes _several_ photos.

"Just one more at outside." _Yeah right, only one._

"Mom!" Ana whines. "That's enough. Christian made reservations and we're going to be late."

"Alright. You two have fun." She smiles as we walk toward the door. "But not too much!" She shouts, remembering something, as we walk outside.

I chuckle, opening the passenger door of my R8 for Ana. When she's in, I get behind the wheel and start the long drive to Bellevue.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"It's very early for dinner." She comments.

It will be dinner time by the time we get there.

"I know."

I pick her hand up and kiss her knuckles.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." She says so sincerely and smiles.

 _ **~..~..~**_

"What are we doing at your parents?" Ana asks when I pull into the driveway.

"I told you. It's a surprise." I get out and open her door. "Come on, baby."

We walk around back and to the boathouse.

"Christian, what is going on?" She asks when I open the boathouse door.

I chuckle. "Baby, do you not know the meaning of surprise? Come." I say, leading her up the stairs.

Ana gasps when we enter the room. Mia and my mother have outdone themselves. The room is set in a soft romantic glow with lights and flameless candles. They have set up a small table in the middle of the room with two chairs and there are roses on the table with candles.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele." Mia says, trying to sound professional.

She's dressed in black slacks and a white blouse, portraying her server act. I shake my head at her.

"Your table is ready, sir."

I chuckle at Mia's playfulness to act the part and put my hand on Ana's lower back, leading her to the table. I pull out Ana's chair for her and sit across from her. She's grinning at me and I can't help but return her infectious grin. I reach across the table and hold her hand.

"Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you, Christian."

"Guess what?!" Mia says excitedly interrupting our moment, dropping her server act.

I glare at her.

"I talked mom into letting me serve champagne!" She says grins like she got away with robbing a bank. "Only one glass, but hey!"

I laugh loudly at her excitement.

Mia clears her throat. "Your champagne, sir." She hands me a glass, getting back into character and then hands Ana her glass. "Ma'am."

"Thanks." Ana giggles and sips the champagne.

"I'll return shortly with your starters." Mia quickly leaves the room.

"What's going on?" Ana giggles and points toward the door with her thumb where Mia just left.

I run my hand through my hair, making the once tidy locks unruly.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special for your birthday dinner. Mia convinced me this would be more romantic and intimate. When I start making money in the business world, I'm just going to buy a club so we can have private dinners there. This is ridiculous."

"I like this. It's very romantic. Thank you." Her smile is infectious.

I pull out the necklace box and hand it to her.

"Happy birthday, baby."

She opens the box and gasps, covering her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Christian. It's- It's-" She shakes her head.

"You don't like it?"

"I love it." I smile at her. "Thank you."

She gets up and sits on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck, still holding the box, and kisses me. My hands instantly roam her body.

"Hmph-hm."

We pull apart, hearing Mia clear her throat. She is standing at the entryway with our starters. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. _This is why I will own my own restaurant. My staff will know not to interrupt a moment like this._ Mia sets our starters down and stands in the corner until we're down with our starters so she can take our dishes and bring our entire. After she brings the entire she will leave us to eat and come back with dessert. Ana takes out the necklace and hands it to me.

"Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course." I softly kiss her lips.

Ana turns around on my lap. I suppress a groan feeling her ass shift around on my dick and clasp the necklace around her neck. She wiggles her ass on my lap, no doubt feeling my erection, looking over her shoulder and biting her lip, causing me to grip her hips tightly to stop her. I suppress my moan again because Mia is in the room. Ana giggles and sits in her seat then we start eating.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Dinner was surprisingly good. Although, Ana seemed to get more and more nervous towards the end. I'm not really sure why. She's being really quiet and shy, and is blushing way more than usual. We're having our dessert now, though we moved from the table to the sofa. Ana is curled up next to me, her heels are on the floor and her legs are curled under her. I'm feeding her vanilla ice cream and chocolate brownie.

"Mmm." She moans, taking a bite that I feed her. It only causes me to harden hearing her.

"How is school going?" I ask her in an effort to get my mind off of other things.

"Well." She licks the dessert from her lips, wiping her mouth with her hand. "Since there aren't any higher English classes for me to take at Montesano High, I'm the TA in the Freshmen class. It's really fun."

"No guys running over you in P.E.?" I chuckle.

"No." She giggles. "What about you? How's college life?"

"Busy and boring with you." She lays her head on my shoulder and I kiss it. "I may have found a company to buy now. There asking price is a bit higher than my budget but I think it's worth the risk."

"That's great." She says distracted.

"Baby, is everything okay? You've been acting weird all evening."

"I'm okay." She says quickly, sitting up. "Everything's fine."

"Okay." I look at her suspiciously. "Well, what do you want to do now that we've finished dinner?" I ask, putting the empty plate on the side table.

"Um. There's suppose to be a meteor shower tonight. Do you want watch it? We can stargaze until it starts."

"Sure, baby." I kiss her soft lips. "Whatever you want. It's your day."

She blushes bright red.

"Okay." She whispers.

I frown and run my hand through my hair. _Something is going on with her_.

We get up and walk outside.

"Do you want to grab pillows and blankets? We lay down near the Sound to watch it?" She asks as we walk holding hands toward the house.

"I have a better idea." I say.

We go inside and grab a bunch of sheets, pillows and blankets. I let my mother know we're leaving to watch the meteor shower and will be back later. If my father was home I don't think he would allow this. Thankfully my mother is much more lenient and agreed. We load my R8's trunk with the bedding and I drive us to where we first met.

 _ **~..~..~**_

When we get to the school that Ana and I met at, I drive around back and park near the track field where I crashed into Ana on her first day. We get out and lay out the pillows and blankets right on the spot we crashed. Ana giggles, no doubt remembering.

"You know." I pull her close and run my nose along hers. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of your sexy ass in those tiny P.E. shorts." I kiss her lips. "I got so fucking hard watching you."

She blushes. "I know." She giggles. "I felt it on my butt."

"Shit!" I chuckle. "I hoped you didn't."

We laugh and lay down to watch the stars until the shower starts. Ana lays her head on my chest, looking up at the sky. My arm is around her, just under her perfect tits and my other hand is behind my head. I hold her close as we look at the stars. It's beautiful.

"Christian." Ana whispers my name.

"Yeah, baby?" I ask, still looking at the sky.

She sits, turning around to face me.

"I'm ready." She whispers.

"Ready? The meteor shower doesn't start until after midnight."

She shakes her head. " _I_ am ready."

 _Ready for what?_ My eyes widen and I sit up quickly. _Sex?!_

"You're ready?" I ask.

She nods, biting her lip. I can't help but to attack her mouth. She puts her hands into my hair and tugs me closer. I moan into her mouth when she pulls my down with her when she lays down. I settle on top of her and run my hand up her dress. We continue to kiss with our tongues intertwining. I reach around and cup her sex, rubbing it. She's wet and ready, spreading her sexy legs for me. _Oh, fuck!_ I have to get her back to my room _now_. I pull away from her and sit back on my heels, bringing her with me.

"Let's go." My voice is hoarse.

"No." She shakes her head.

I frown.

"I thought you meant you were ready for sex. I'm sorry, baby. I must have misunderstood."

"I am ready to have sex with you."

"Then let's go, baby." I say excitedly.

 _I've got the candles, condoms and shit in my room, ready and waiting_.

I try to stand but she stops me again.

"I want to have sex _here_ , Christian."

"Here?"

She nods. "It's where we met and fell in love."

I look around the track field. We are isolated and secluded behind the school but this can't possibly be romantic. _Can it?_

"I want you, Christian. Here. Now. Please."

"I want you too, Ana. I have since I saw you. But I want this to be special for you."

"It will be special because it's with you."

She pulls down my suit jacket. I help her take it off then I remove my tie. _This is it! This is really happening_. My heart picks up it's beat, as she unbuttons my dress shirt. After she unbuttons my shirt, she runs her hands up my bare chest. I know she can feel my heart racing because she looks up at me with her big beautiful blue eyes, looking concerned and pulls her hands away quickly.

"Do you want to tie me up with your tie?"

 _I love that she's considerate of my phobia. But my heart is not racing from her touch._

"No." I croak and swallow hard.

I don't want her to remember her first time being tied up. I can handle her touch now, I'm just excited and anticipating our lovemaking. I run my hand through my hair. _And I'm fucking nervous_. I can't believe this is happening.

She pulls her dress up, bunching it so it's no longer under her. I take my shirt off the rest of the way and with trembling fingers, I reach around her to slowly unzip her dress. My fingers glide down her smooth silky back as I slide the zipper down. When her dress is unzipped, I reach down and just as slowly, I take it off. Ana raises her arms, helping me. She looks beautiful, wearing only her pale pink lace lingerie and the necklace I gave her with her hair down around her. My dick is as hard as it has ever been and my breathing has picked up. Ana slowly lays down, her hair fanning around her. I reach for my belt and unbuckle it. I then undo my button and unzip my pants. I reach into my pocket and- _Fuck!_ I don't have a fucking condom! _Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_

"Shit!"

I button my pants back up. _Great!_ _She's ready and I don't have the most important thing!_ Ana sits up on her elbows.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Baby." I close my eyes. "I don't have any protection."

"You don't carry a condom?" She asks surprised.

"No. I don't need one. My girlfriend wasn't ready." I tell her, running my hand through my hair. "This wasn't exactly planned."

"That's really sweet." She giggles. "But it kind of was. Well, by me."

"What?"

"I knew I wanted to have sex with you tonight. Although, I planned for it to happen in your room later. So I brought condoms with me just incase you didn't have any. But then you brought me out here and... I don't know, it just seemed so perfect. I mean this is where we met and-"

"Ana." I stop her from rambling. "You have a condom?"

She giggles. "Yeah."

"Where?" I ask her urgently.

"In my bag. It's in your car." She points to my R8.

I quickly get up and get a condom out of her purse. Seems my girl has packed quite a few. I smirk holding up the condom between my fingers, showing her, as I walk back to our make-shift bed. I hold the condom packet with my teeth and unbutton my pants. Again. They fall to the ground with my boxer briefs then I kick off my shoes. I climb back on top of Ana and pull the blanket around us, covering us. I put the condom next to Ana's head for when I need it. I lean down, running my nose along hers and then softly and gently kiss her lips. My hand roams her soft body then I reach around her and unclasp her bra and toss it unseeing next to us. She arches her back, pushing further into my hand, when I grab her breast. I kiss her passionately, moaning into each others mouths. I pull away and look into her eyes, already panting. I look down her at her body as I reach for her panties then gently pull them down, lifting her hips, she helps me. I toss them aside and look at her again. We are both completely naked. I run my hand nervously through my hair and exhale. _This is it!_ I grab the condom and open it, putting it on my erection. After it's on, I lean on my elbow over Ana and hold my dick with my other hand. She spreads her legs and waits.

"Are you sure?" My heart is going a mile a minute.

"Yes." I see her mouth the word but I barely hear her.

"Okay." I breath.

I line my dick up with her sex. I put both my elbows on either side of her head and look into her eyes. Extremely slowly, I thrust forward. _She's so wet._ She grabs my forearms and gasps when my head enters her. I quickly thrust into her the rest of the way, breaking through her virginity so I don't hurt her by going too slow. _Fuck!_ She's so fucking tight! _Oh, fuck!_ The feeling of her tightly wrapped around me is phenomenal. Ana whimpers. _Shit!_ I've hurt her.

"You're so tight." I swallow hard. "Are you okay?" My voice is strained.

She nods. "Yes."

"I'm going to move now."

"Okay." She whispers.

I ease back out, closing my eyes and resting my forehead on hers. Then, just as gently, ease back inside. She whimpers again so I still inside her, stopping from pulling back out. I'm already panting. _Fuck!_ This feels good. _So fucking good!_

"You okay?" I croak.

"Yes."

"Okay."

I slowly start to move. I pull back and enter her again and again not stopping, continuing to move then she starts meeting my every thrust.

"Faster."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Christian, I'm not make of glass. I wont break. You can go faster."

"Alright."

I settle on top of her and start to move, really move. I thrust faster and faster, going deeper each time. _Oh, fuck! I haven't even finished and I'm already addicted to sex._ She moves her hands from my forearms and wraps her arms around my back, holding me and continuing to meet every thrust, matching the new rhythm I set. The feeling is indescribable and out of this world. I push into her and circle my hips, grinding into her, causing her to moan and lift her thighs higher. _Oh, fuck!_ I grasp her head and kiss her lips gently.

"Oh, baby." I murmur against her lips, when I feel her pussy tighten around me.

Soon she stiffens beneath me, squeezing me even tighter. _Oh, fuck!_ I'm going to cum.

"Cum, baby." I plead. _I can't hold out much longer before I explode._

"Oh, god!" She cries out, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. "Christian!" She screams my name as she cums.

I kiss her jaw and explode, violently cuming inside her.

"Ana!"

I'm panting, trying to catch my breath. _I can't fucking believe it. I finally had sex. Not just any sex. I made love to my Ana._ I plant a swift kiss to her lips and pull out of her, causing her to wince. I take off the condom filled with my seed and tie it, tossing it aside. Then I lean on my elbow next to her and tuck her hair behind her ear. I put my fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to me so I can kiss her. _Thank you, baby_. I lay back down and pull her to me, covering us with the blankets. She moves closer to me and lays her head on my chest. We look up at the sky, seeing the meteor showing has already started.

"Happy birthday, baby."

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **APOV**

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

I blink open my eyes, hearing a phone ringing. It's still dark outside. The phone continues to ring and I know it's not mine so it must be Christian's. He's still sleeping so I sit up, pulling the blanket with me to cover my exposed breasts since we are both still naked. I reach for his pants and pull out his phone. It says _Mom_ so I know it's Grace.

"Hello?"

 _"Oh, Ana, dear. I've been worried sick. The meteor shower ended and I've been trying to call Christian with no answer. Are you two alright?"_

"I'm so sorry, Grace. Christian and I fell asleep."

 _"Oh, thank goodness."_ She says, relieved. _"You two really know how to give a girl a heart attack, you know."_

"I'm sorry. I'll wake Christian and we'll come home now."

 _"Okay, darling girl. I'm going back to sleep now that I know you two are safe."_

"Goodnight."

I hang up Christian's phone and put it back in his pants pocket. I look over my shoulder at my sleeping sexy man. _Wow!_ I can't believe I lost my virginity to a Greek God! It was _nothing_ like how Kate described her first time. Christian was very kind and gently with me. I guess it really does matter if you're ready and with someone who really loves you. I was nervous, that's why I suggested we watch the meteor shower to give me more time but then he brought me out here where we first met and it just felt right. _Perfect._ I lay back down next to my man and play with his sexy, always so unruly, copper hair. He's breathing heavily in a deep sleep and I almost don't want to wake him, but we need to go home. I kiss his lips softly, again and again. I giggle when he abruptly grabs my head and deepens our kiss. He rolls over so he is on top of me.

"Ready for round two so soon, Ms. Steele." He says in a sleepy voice.

I giggle. "Well... Maybe once we're home."

"I'm exhausted."

He rolls back over and rubs his face with his hand then stretches his arms above his head.

"I guess we wore ourselves out, huh." He smirks, looking at me.

I bite my lip and squirm, thinking of how we exhausted ourselves. I'm sore but I would love to do that again. And again. Christian pulls my lip free and kisses me, sucking on my lip, releasing it with a pop. He runs his nose along mine and looks into my eyes. His shine so full of love and devotion for me. I'm sure mine show the same. I can't help but to kiss him.

"Let's get you home and in my bed." He says, pulling away before we can go any further.

"Okay."

Christian grabs his pants and boxer briefs, lifting his hips to put them on. He hands me my dress and helps me zip it up. I reach for my bra and panties but Christian swipes my panties before I can pick them up. He bunches them up and inhales my scent, keeping his eyes on me, causing my cheeks to warm and I know I am blushing. He puts them into him pocket, grinning.

"Mine."

I giggle. _Always in his pockets._

He helps me fold our blankets then he throws his used condom and the bloody sheet into a trash can. _Gees!_ I can just imagine what someone would think at finding that. I'm putting the blankets into the R8's trunk while he does that. When I close the trunk, Christian comes behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

He kisses me behind my ear and seductively whispers. "I still want you, Anastasia."

I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. He looks so tired.

"I think you need to sleep, Mr. Workaholic." I run my hand through his hair, trying and failing to tame it.

"But I want you." He pouts, causing me to look at his sexy mouth.

"I want you too." I kiss his pouting lip. "But I know you're exhausted and need your sleep."

"You're right. I am exhausted. I don't even want to drive home."

"I can drive." I say brightly. "I have my permit."

He chuckles. "I don't think so, baby."

"Why? Afraid I'll dent your precious car?" I tease him.

"It's not precious. _You._ Are precious. If something were to happen to you..." He trails off.

"Oh, Christian!" I kiss him passionately. _How did I, little Anastasia Steele, get so lucky_.

"Mmmm." He moans pulling away from me. "After a kiss like that, how can I say no to you."

He reaches into his pocket and hands me his keys.

"Really?" I grin at him.

"Really." I take the key, excitedly from him. "Just drive carefully."

I squeal getting into the driver's seat and start the R8.

"Careful, baby." He says, getting into the passenger seat and buckling his safety belt. "She's got a lot of power."

I nod and put it in gear then slowly press the gas but it goes super fast.

"Woah!" Christian shouts. "Easy, baby."

I finally get the hang of the R8 and drive to the Grey's house.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

"Well, that defiantly woke me up." I joke, as Ana and I walk up the front steps of my parents home.

"It has more power than I'm use to." She defends herself. "I wasn't that bad. Was I?"

I smirk. _She walked right into this one._ "No, baby. You were mind-blowingly good. The way your pussy clenched around my dic- Ow!"

I rub my arm where she hit me.

"Be quiet!" She says in hushed whisper.

I quietly chuckle and drape my arm around her shoulder as we walk inside and upstairs. I take her straight to the third floor to my room.

"Christian, it's late. Or really early, however you look at it. I want to sleep. We can have sex another time, I promise."

"Baby, as much as I want you right now. I'm exhausted and I just want to crash."

"Then why'd you bring me up here to your room?"

"Because I want to sleep with you."

"But your mother is home."

"She wont mind. We're just sleeping."

"Ookay." She says unbelieving.

I change into my pajama bottoms and helps Ana out of her dress. My eyes light up and I know they darken seeing her exposed body. I forgot she didn't put on her bra and couldn't put on her panties because I have them in my pants pocket. I want her. _Now!_

"Fuck it!"

I grab her head and kisses her hard. I drop my pants and boxer briefs. My erection, springing free. When I pick her up, she wraps her legs around me and I take her to my bed, continuing to kiss her. I sit, with her straddling my lap and I blindly reach into my drawer for a condom then move back onto the bed and lay down, pulling her with me. My mouth never leaving hers. _Oh, fuck!_ I feel her pussy brushing against my dick, I can feel how wet she is.

I pull away from her mouth and swiftly put on the condom. I look back up at her. _Fucking beautiful!_ I grasp her hips and slowly guide her onto my dick. She sinks down, throwing her head back and putting her hands flat on my chest. I'm so fucking deep this way. I flex my hips up, bouncing her. She moans quietly. When she looks back down at me her eyes have darkened. We slowly move together, making love. I will never get enough of this feeling. This is only the second time we've had sex but it just gets better and better. I've become addicted. I will never get enough. _Enough of her._

My hands roam her body and grab her ass, pulling her, causing her to fall forword onto me. Her hands fly into my hair grasping it as she grinds onto me harder and kisses my jaw when I throw my head back, enjoying the feel of her tightly fitted to me. We fit perfectly together. It doesn't take long for her to cum, bringing me with her in ecstasy. She collapses onto my chest, trying to catch her breath. I lift her hips, pulling out of her. She rolls onto her side, pulling up the sheets. I take off the used condom, tying it and go to my bathroom to flush it. When I return to my room, Ana has put on one of my T-shirts.

 _She looks sexy as fuck, wearing my shirt with her just fucked hair and swollen lips!_

"I'm really sore." She blushes.

"Shit." I run my hand through my hair.

I didn't even think about that. _My dick has a mind of it's own and now that he's had a taste of her, he can't get enough_.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's a delicious kind of sore." She turns bright red.

I smirk at her. "I'll be gentle with you next time." _Because there will defiantly be a next time._

I grab my boxer briefs from the floor and pull my them up then climb onto my bed with Ana, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you, Christian."

I kiss her soft lips and pull her closer to me, inhaling her intoxicating scent then drift off to sleep with the love of my life.

* * *

"Christian. Christian." I blink open my eyes. "What is Ana doing in your bed?" _Oh, fuck!_

* * *

 _Christian 18  
Anastasia 16_

 **A/N: _I'm not sure & there is probably not a meteor shower in September. But this is fiction so I'm going with it.  
_** ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter & their first time! :D  
_**

 ** _Until Laters!_**


	16. (16) Me? What About You?

**CPOV**

"Christian. Christian." I blink open my eyes. _It's way too fucking early_. "What is Ana doing in your bed?" _Shit!_

My mother is standing near my bed, looking at us. _Oh, fuck!_ I forgot to ask her if Ana could sleep in my bed with me. I quickly look at Ana and exhale. _Oh, thank fuck!_ She's still wearing my T-shirt. I could only imagine if we were naked in my bed. I'm only wearing my boxer briefs but I'm covered so I could look naked and if she wasn't wearing my shirt, we would be in big trouble because her panties are still in my pants pocket from last night.

"Sleeping." I state the obvious and rub my face, yawning.

I'm exhausted. _Fuck!_ Driving from UW to Montesano to Bellevue then out to our old high school, college courses, studying, starting my business with Ros, rowing, kickboxing, running every morning. And now sex. _Ana's right. I need a break._ But sex will _defiantly_ not be one off the list. Which should I quit? _Hmmm._ It's a difficult choice. My mother brings me out of my thoughts.

"And why, pray tell, is your girlfriend sleeping in _your_ bed?"

"We fell asleep." I say like it's evident.

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey," She chastises me quietly, trying not to wake Ana. "you know your father would have a fit seeing this. You are just lucky he is not home."

"Mom, honestly." I yawn. "We're just sleeping." _Well, we are now_. "We came home later than expected and just fell asleep."

My mother sighs and looks at Ana laying on my bare exposed chest with her hand resting above my heart and my other arm wrapped around Ana, holding her to me. My mother instantly softens. _Seems this touching shit is letting me get away with a lot_.

"Well, don't let it happen again." She says in a more gentle tone. "Especially when your father is home." I nod.

Before my mother walks out of my room, she bends down to pick something up and walks out, purposely leaving the door wide open.

I chuckle and pull Ana even closer to me. I kiss her head and go back to sleep.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I wake to the sound of my shower running and I know my beautiful girl is in there. With a grin, I get out of my bed, shut and lock my bedroom door then I grab a condom, _just incase_ , and walk into my bathroom. I can see her sexy naked body covered with suds, through the glass shower door. _Fuck! I'm instantly hard for her._ I drop my boxer briefs and open the shower door, joining her. When I wrap my arms around her, she gasps and jumps, startled, then relaxes. I put the condom packet on the built-in shelf and start fondling and playing with her amazing tits. She arches her back and moans when I pinch her nipples. I start kissing her neck and glide one of my hands down her front, to cup her sex. She moans when I start playing with her clit. I nuzzle and nibble her ear.

"I'll never get enough of you." She moans when I seductively whisper in her ear.

I want her but I know she's sore so I will only enter her if she wants me to. A guy can only hope... and be prepared, hence why I brought the condom in. Who knew sex could be so mind-blowing and addicting. Although, I'm glad I waited for Ana. She's the only one I want to be with.

Her ass brushes against my dick causing me to groan and flex my hips, pushing my dick on her ass. _Fuck!_ I'd love to take her from behind. _All in good time, Grey_. She continues to circle her hips as I work my fingers in her pussy and rubbing her clit, causing her ass to constantly rub against my dick. _Fuck!_ I just want to bend her over and take her. I work my fingers faster and rub her clit harder while pulling and pinching her nipple. Finally, she cums moaning out in pleasure. I wrap my arms around her, holding her up when she collapses against me, kissing her temple. She's panting and trying to catch her breath.

"We should have done this sooner." She pants.

"Shower?"

"No. Sex."

"You weren't ready, baby." I kiss her temple again. "It's okay that we waited until you were." _And now that you are, I plan to devour you!_

She turns around and kisses me. "I'm done showering now."

"Well, now your dirty again. I'll have to wash you."

She giggles at my suggestive tone. "I could wash you?"

"Sure." I smirk.

I love her lips wrapped around my- _Oh!_ _She's serious_. She grabs my shampoo and lathers it in her hands, bringing them to my head and washes my hair. She's much shorter than me so she has to stand on her toes, her hard nipples constantly brush against my chest. I hold her hips to help support her then glide my hands around to her ass. I squeeze and pull her closer so her body is flush against mine. We're already panting. After my hair is rinsed, I kiss my beautiful girl and push her up against the shower wall. We're all hands and tongue, teeth clashing. The carnal desire I feel for her and she me is out of this world amazing. I grab her hands and hold them above her head with on of mine and wrap my other hand around her back, bringing her closer to me.

"I want you." I murmur against her mouth.

"I want you, too." She whispers.

I pull away from her mouth.

"Are you still sore?"

She blushes. "A little." _Damn!_ "But I want you." She sounds as desperate as I am to have sex again.

I let her go and grab the condom from the shelf. _We aim to please, baby_. I open it with my teeth and put it on while looking at her. She's panting and looks at my dick when I stroke myself. She wraps her legs and arms around me when I lift her. I hold her ass and line my dick up with her entrance.

"I'll be gentle." I reassure her as I look into her big beautiful eyes.

She nods.

I hold her ass with both of my hands and slowly ease myself into my girl, easily slipping in until I can go no farther. _She's always so fucking wet and ready for me._ Ana gasps when I enter her. She tilts her head up, mouth open, arching her back and we both close our eyes in pleasure. _I will never get enough of her_. I slowly ease out and back inside of her. She's still so fucking tight, gripping my dick with her pussy. I'm surprised I don't cum the instant I am inside of her.

"How's this?" I ask with a strained voice, as I slowly pull back out and enter her again.

"Good." She pants. _Great!_

I continue to thrust into her slowly and look down to watch my dick enter her again and again, disappearing inside her. _That's so fucking erotic!_ I could cum at this sight alone. I pick up my speed but not to fast or hard and my breathing increases. _This feels so fucking phenomenal_. I kiss her when she starts to moan to keep her quiet. I know my mother wont come up here again but she may if she hears us. She fists my hair and I continue my gentle torturous pace.

"You're so tight, baby." I murmur against her lips. "You feel so fucking good wrapped around me."

"Ah!" I moan loudly and hiss when her pussy squeezes my dick even tighter.

She giggles. _Really, baby?_ I slam into her effectively stopping her giggling and turning it into a moan of pleasure. I can't help but to slam deep inside her again and again, causing her to moan louder into my mouth when I kiss her. I circle my hips, grinding into her, causing her to moan even louder. I'm grunting and groaning, and Ana's moans have increased as well with the new pace I've set. I pull back out and speed up my thrusts. In. Circle. Out. In. Circle. Out. In. Circle. Faster and Faster, I continue to please my girl. Her insides start to tremble so I know she's extremely close. I increase my already rapid pace and fuck her harder and faster against the shower wall. Her insides begin to quiver in response and tighten.

"That's it." I speed up. "Cum for me, Ana."

"Ah! Christian!" She screams my name extremely loud, arching her back, tilting her head and grabbing my hair, pulling it hard.

 _Shit!_ My name on her lips is my undoing and I climax, exploding inside her.

"Ana!" I roar as I cum.

Sex with her is unbelievable and indescribable at the same time. I'm panting when I pull out of her. _Fuck!_ _We were loud._ I didn't expect us to be, since the two other times we've had sex, we weren't that loud. I hope my mother didn't hear us. We are all the way up on the third floor so it's unlikely and we should have nothing to worry about. _I hope_. Ana turns off the shower when I tie up and flush the used condom then toss the condom wrapper into the bathroom trash. I grab us some towels, wrapping one around my hips and the other around Ana. We walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

I almost bump into Ana, grabbing her hips, when she abruptly stops in front of me.

"Christian." She whispers, horrified. "Is anyone home?"

 _Seems she just realized how loud we were._ I wrap my arms around her sexy body from behind.

"Yeah." I kiss her head "But I doubt they heard you."

She quickly turns around.

"Me?! What about you?!" She mimics her voice, impersonating mine. "Ana!"

I chuckle and grab her, bringing her closer to me so I can kiss her lips. She holds onto my biceps.

"I can't control my roars of pleasure when I'm in the throes of passion with you," I let my hands roam down her body to her ass, grabbing it and pulling her closer, I start kissing her neck. "Just as you couldn't contain your sexy screams of ecstasy."

She giggles.

"Besides." I smack her ass and walk away. "We're on the third floor." _No one heard us_.

I pull out my clothes for today and get dress.

 _ **~..~..~**_

It seems we weren't as quiet as we thought.

When we walk into the kitchen my mother has a look on her face like she knows exactly what we've been doing. _Oh shit!_

"Where's Mia?" I ask, hoping to change the subject of Ana and I.

"Lilly's." My mother answers. "Have a seat, kids."

Ana and I sit at the kitchen table, across from my mother and that's when I see it. An opened condom wrapper is sitting on the table. I look at my mother but she is impassive, stirring her coffee. I swallow hard and wait. _Maybe she'll think it's Elliot's_.

"Would you like to explain why I found this in your room?" _Okay, not Elliot's_.

I don't have to look at Ana to know she is blushing bright red. I sigh, running my hand through my still damp hair. Fortunately, Ana dried hers so it doesn't look like we showered together at least. _How am I going to get out of this?_ If my dad were home he'd be flipping out on us. My mother is calm, it's alarming. I thought I was careful. I've been flushing the evidence of our used condoms but I must of forgot about the wrappers.

"This morning, you told me you were just sleeping but I found this in your room on my way out."

 _At least she didn't hear us earlier_.

"Mom." I swallow hard and clear my throat.

"Christian, don't lie to me. I know you two are having sexual intercourse. And I was quite surprised when I spilled coffee on my blouse earlier and went into my closet to change. Only to hear some very suggestive sounds coming from your room." _Fuck! She did hear us!_

"Are you going to tell dad?" Is the only thing I can think to say.

"You know I will. I have to."

"No you don't."

"Christian, there are no secrets in our marriage."

"But he'll never let Ana sleep over again."

I'll have to rent a hotel room when I visit or rent an apartment near Ana. _Now that's an idea!_

"Darling, you two are much too young for intercourse. This is getting awfully serious at such a young age."

"We're not that young and we're both over the age of consent."

"Sweetheart, do you really think just because the age of consent is 16 that teenagers are mature enough to have a sexual relationship? Most adults aren't mature enough."

"Yes. I do believe Ana and I are mature." _And we love each other_.

"I will admit you both are very mature. But that doesn't matter if you get pregnant. Do you want to become teen parents?"

"We used protection." I nod toward the used condom wrapper.

My mother sighs.

 _This is so fucking weird._ And I thought getting the sex talk over and over again from my dad was awkward. This is 100 times worse. _She's my mother!_

"Well..." _Well?_ "While I don't condone teenagers having sexual intercourse, I know that wont stop you. Just stay safe and please." She stresses the word. " _Please._ Always use protection. I really don't want to be a grandmother just yet and you two are much too young to be parents."

"What?" _Did my mother just... I think she did_.

"I'm saying practice safe sex. I know your brother is out having sex at Stanford with who knows who. And while I don't condone his logic, at least you and Ana are in a committed relationship with each other."

"Really?" _Have I entered the fucking Twilight Zone?_

"I'm not saying you'll be allowed to have sex whenever you please. And Ana still wont be allowed to stay over night in your room. Unless you're married. But I know you will find a way around us parents so I'm just saying make sure you stay safe."

"Okay." _Mom should have given me the talk, not dad._

 _ **~..~..~**_

I drive Ana, with my mother and Mia following us, to the park that her parents are meeting us at for her birthday party. I pull into the lot, grinning. I get out and open the door for my birthday girl. I kiss her lips and take her hand as we slowly walk toward her parents and the rest of the party goers at the picnic tables. We would walk faster but Ana has told me she's really sore now. I feel terrible that I caused this and thrilled at the same time. Ana lets go of my hand to hug her parents.

"Happy birthday, Annie." "Happy birthday, Ana." They say when they hug her.

I can't help but to check out my beautiful girl's sexy ass as her dress lifts a little higher. It doesn't show her ass of course, but I can see more of her thighs. I fucking love her wearing dresses. _Fuck!_ I can't get hard now. _Control, Grey!_ I discreetly adjust my pants and control my dirty thoughts of bending my girl over and _Grey!_

I grab a plate and start eating to distract myself. Soon Ana sits next to me with her plate of food, wincing when she sits. I smirk knowing the reason is because of me. She smiles at me and I give her a chaste kiss.

"Awww. You two are too cute!" I look up hearing Mia. She joins us and eats her food.

"Annie," Ana's father walks over to our table. "I hope you don't mind but I ran into an old Army buddy of mine. He just moved here so I invited him and his son to come out."

"No, that's fine."

"Great." Her dad taps our table and walks away.

"Happy birthday, Ana!" A girl yells from the parking lot.

We turn around seeing Ana's friend Kate. She's walking toward us carrying a large gift box. I glare seeing Ethan _fucking_ Kavanagh get out of the SUV with his parents. That fucker wanted into Ana's panties the last time I saw him. Fucker better not try anything. They join us eating.

"How's your birthday so far, Anastasia?" The fucker asks.

I smirk when my girl blushes and glances at me then she bites that fucking lip of hers.

"Really good." She says quietly.

"Just good?" I ask her, smirking.

She smiles wide and bright. I kiss her and continue eating.

"Ray!" Some guy shouts from across the park.

"Hey!" Ray hollers back. "Come on over!"

The man and a teenage boy walk over. They must be his friend and his son that he mentioned to Ana.

"Annie, this is my Army buddy, José Sr. and his son José Jr."

"Hi." Ana says sweetly.

I glare at Jr. He hasn't taken his eyes off of my girl since they walked up.

"Sr., José. This is my Annie and her friends. This is Kate, Ethan, Mia and Christian."

"It's nice to meet you all." José Sr. says to us. "I hope you don't mind us crashing your party, Anastasia. Or do you prefer Annie?"

"Ana. And no it's fine."

José Jr. sits with us and the parents sit at another table.

"My dad says you go to Montesano High?" The fucker says.

I really should keep better track of people. They are all 'fuckers' and I wont be able to keep track of which fucker is which. I'll have to hire someone when I start my company to do background checks for me and keep them on file so I can know exactly which 'fucker' is which.

"Yeah." Ana answers him.

"I'm transferring so I'll be there Monday." _Great!_

"Cool." Ana says disinterested. "I'm going to grab some more melon." Ana says to me. "Do you want anything while I'm up?"

"Another water, baby. Thank you."

"K."

 **APOV**

I get up to get more delicious melon and Christian's water. _Great!_ My dad and his friend are setting up the volley ball net. I giggle remembering Christian and I in P.E. last year. _That was fun._ I see Christian's grandparents pull up, it's so nice that they came to my party. I'm glad they could make it. I'm about to go back to the table when someone bumps into me. Luckily, I don't drop everything I'm holding.

"Sorry." I look up and see my dad's friend's son, José.

"It's okay." I smile.

"Are you a Freshmen at Montesano High?"

"No. Sophomore."

"Oh. I'm a Freshmen." I smile and walk away but he stops me. "Hey, Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"Um. Well, I was wondering if we could hang out. I just moved here and I don't have many friends, yet."

"Um." _This is awkward_. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh. Is he here?" José looks around.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Right here." I feel Christian wrap his arms around me and kisses my temple. "Hey, baby." He grabs his water from me.

I look up at him and smile. "Hey."

Christian and I look at José.

"Oh, don't worry." He quickly says. "I'm gay."

 **~..~..~**

 **CPOV**

Well at least I don't have to worry about José trying to get into my Ana's panties. And he wasn't eyeing Ana when they walked up, he was checking me out! I just assumed he was looking at Ana since she was sitting so close to me. We had a good laugh at that. We've finished eating and are now almost done eating cake.

"Are you kids done eating your cake yet?" Ray says. "Let's play volley ball."

"Come on, Ana." I say to my girl. "Or are you still scared of balls." I whisper, repeating what I said to her when we played volley ball in Gym and chuckle.

"Christian!" Ana chastises me. "I'm wearing a dress. So I can't play anyway."

"You've got clothes in my car."

"Not anything I can play in."

"Alright. You can cheer me on then." I kiss her cheek and get up, walking over to Ray and the other guys.

 **APOV**

When the guys start to play volley ball, I sit and watch my sexy man. Kate sits next to me and just stares at me.

I raise my brow at her. "Can I help you, Kate?"

"So... did you?" I blush. "Oh my god! Ana!"

"Kate!" I hush her when everyone looks at us.

"Come on. Tell me."

"No."

"I told you my first time story."

"Kate." I whisper. "It was just... so... Oh, Kate. It was perfect."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We made love under the stars where we met."

"Oh, wow."

"And again when we came back to his house last night."

"Again?"

"And this morning in the shower."

"What?" Kate says shocked.

I giggle.

"He was really sweet and very gentle with me. But I'm so sore."

"Oh my god, Ana. You two are already Sex, Mad and Insatiable. I think I'm going to wait before I give it another go."

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" My mother sits with us.

"Nothing." We giggle.

The rest of my birthday is great until it's time to leave because I don't want Christian to go. Christian is going back to the University of Washington and I wont see him until Thanksgiving break. He said he will try to visit before then, but with his schedule he's not sure if he can. Thank goodness he goes to UW and not Harvard, even though Harvard is the better choice, UW keeps us closer. I just hope he wont regret that decision later.

I had the most amazing 16th birthday. Christian drove me home with kisses and promises to call every night.

* * *

 _Christian 18  
Anastasia 16_


	17. (17) Christian, Put Us Back Down!

**CPOV**

 _One year later._

My company, GEH, is doing surprisingly well. I'm making thousands and I have even bought more smaller companies. It's taking up most of my time so my studies have suffered. I don't have enough time in the day so I've also quit the rowing team but I continue to workout at the Gym, kickboxing and running. I may just drop out of college like I planned but I didn't expect it to be my Sophomore year. After I takeover this company I will have made my first million so why would I need college if I'm already going to be a millionaire. I haven't been to any classes in weeks and I'm even considering looking for apartments in Seattle now instead of after graduation. Ros has graduated but is still helping me with GEH. I have Ros looking for a building to set up GEH, instead of my college apartment. Headquarters will be in Seattle. She was joking when she said she would be my COO but I've appointed her with the title and she's been my number 2 every since. She finds it hilarious that she graduated college and is working for a college student instead of working for one of the many well known businesses that offered her internships, but she said I have potential. That, and the fact that she's already COO instead of an intern so she doesn't have to climb a ladder since she's already at the top.

Ana and I have been driving back and forth throughout the year to see each other. And the sex is out of this world. My mother didn't mention to my father that she found out Ana and I had sex on Ana's 16th birthday. She said if he asks she wont lie but didn't volunteer the information. My father was, surprisingly, less anti-sex when Ana was almost 17 but he still doesn't approve of teenagers having sex in his home. _Whatever._ Like he didn't have sex when he was a teen in grandpa and grandma Grey's home. When I go home on break or on the weekends I'm not busy, to see Ana, I get a hotel suite for us so we can be together but stay with my parents. Towards the end of summer, Ana has even stayed here at my apartment a few weekends and since she got her license she drives herself. It's a surprise her parents allowed this as when she was 15 she wasn't even allowed to date. Now at almost 17 she can stay with me on weekends. It was only a few weekends but those few weekends were phenomenal. Our families have gotten closer too. During the holidays, our families celebrate together and last Christmas we all went to Aspen together. It's very peaceful there. I don't think I could live there full time but a vacation home for Ana and I there would be great. _Life is perfect_.

I haven't seen Ana since mid-August and I miss her like crazy. Ana's 17th birthday was midweek but we're celebrating this weekend and she's even staying with me the whole weekend. After I saw the helicopter fly over head on her 16th birthday, I decided to get my pilot's license. I don't have a helicopter but I'm renting one for her birthday and surprising her with a sight-seeing trip around the city, but I'm running late. I'm trying to finish up some paperwork for the lastest company that I plan to take over before I leave and it's taking longer than I thought it would. Good thing I'm flying to Montesano.

I've lost track of time, working, until my phone rings.

"Grey!" I snap, looking at the last of the paperwork.

 _"Hello, my dear, sweet, sexy, boyfriend of mine."_ Comes the sexy voice of my love causing me to smile.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing?"

 _"Oooh. You know. Just waiting for my boyfriend to take me out for my birthday."_

"Shit!" I look at my watch. _Fuck!_ I'm late.

 _"Did you forget about me?"_ I can tell she's pouting.

"No, baby. Of course not."

I quickly get up and grab my jacket, putting it on.

 _"Well, then where are you?"_

"I'm on my way." I say as I grab my keys and walk to my apartment door.

 _"It's going to take you hours to get to Montesano if your leaving now."_

"No it wont." _Trust me. An hour tops._

 _"Well, I'm not home."_

"Where are you?" I ask her as I open my apartment door.

"Here."

I hear her voice echo through the phone and see her standing in front of me, looking sexy as sin in her dress and sexy heels. _Holy fuck! Look at those sexy curves she has now._ My eyes, greedily, fuck her body and my dick instantly hardens. Ana was hot when she was 15, gorgeous when she was 16, but fucking sexy at 17. She's a goddess. My goddess. She's all woman now, growing into her body and getting curvier. It's been since Summer Break since I've seen her but we talk every night and we started to Skype since Ana has her own computer that she can keep in her room now instead of the family room where her parents could hear us. I can't believe she's here. The plan was for me to pick her up at her parents home and take her to dinner but she didn't know I was picking her up via helicopter and flying her back here with me.

"Baby?" I ask with the phone still to my ear. I hang up and put it in my pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see my boyfriend has been extremely busy lately so I left early in hopes that I could surprise him. And he kindly gave me his old car to drive after I got my license. And what do you know, if you put gas in it, it goes." She giggles. "I can leave too, if you'd like?"

"Fuck, no." She giggles. "Get your sexy ass in here."

I grab her and kiss her passionately, kicking the door closed and locking it.

"I missed you, baby." I murmur against her lips and lift her.

She wraps her limbs around me, thrusting her hands into my hair.

"I missed you too, Christian."

I carry her into my bedroom. _The helicopter can wait, I've rented it for the day. This. This I haven't had this since Summer break_. I toss her onto my bed and take off my shirt.

"Get naked." I say as I unbuckle my belt.

 _No time for foreplay. I want her and I want her now_.

She quickly takes her clothes off. _Oh, fuck!_ She's wearing stockings.

"Leave on your stockings, baby." My voice is hoarse.

I grab a condom out of my drawer and swiftly put it on. She lays down when I climb on top of her. I grab her under her knees and raise her legs up. _She's always so fucking beautiful_. I run my dick along her slit to make sure she's wet enough for me then slam into her and still. _Oh, fuck I missed this!_ She moans loudly, soaking my dick with her juices. I swear I could cum instantly every time I enter her. I lean down and start to move, holding one of her legs under her knee and put my other hand on my headboard for more leverage. I thrust deeply into her, pounding into her over and over while I kiss her hard, full of carnal longing desire. When I start grinding, she starts moaning. _Oh, baby, I know what you like._ I continue to thrust in and out while grinding harder with each thrust, deeper and deeper. I feel her already tight pussy grip me even more.

"Christian." She pants. "Oh, god! I'm going to cum."

"Cum, baby." I demand.

She screams out, loud enough to wake the neighbors. _Fuck!_ Her pussy clenching around me causes me to explode and I cum, violently inside of her. I quickly pull out because I know damn well that was a lot of fucking cum built up since summer break. I take the condom off and tie it then toss it unseen onto the floor and collapse onto my sexy girlfriend, panting. I hold her with my face buried between her perfect tits and she plays with my hair.

"Did you miss me?" She asks.

"Baby, I think that's evident."

"I missed you too. So much."

I lean up on my elbows to look at her.

"I can't wait until your next birthday."

"Why?" She asks, cocking her head to the side.

I smirk. "Because then you will be 18 and I can marry you. " _And you will always be with me and I can have you more than every few months_.

 **~..~..~**

"Why are we here?" Ana asks as I pull up to a building in the city and park my R8.

"Ana, I don't know why you bother asking questions anymore when I'm surprising you." I chuckle, getting out.

I open Ana's door for her, helping her out. I hold her hand and lead us inside the building and into an elevator. When the doors close the atmosphere changes. Everything is intensified and the sexual tension between us is crazy, even after going two rounds in my apartment before we left. Thank fuck, it's only three floors up or I would seriously have to stop the elevator just to fuck my girlfriend that I just can't seem to get enough of. _What is it about elevators?_

 _~DING~_

 _Thank fuck!_ A minute longer and I would have had my way with her. I walk out of the elevator holding Ana's hand and lead her to the helicopter that is on stand-by for me. I open the door for Ana and help her climb in. I walk around, getting in then help Ana buckle her harness.

"Put your headphones on, baby." I nod towards her cans, strapping into my own harness.

She looks around while reaching for the cans. I start flipping switches and buttons, beginning the procedure of the preflight checks. All instruments look good. I press the throttle to 1500 rpm, transponder to stand-by. I put my cans on when the rotor blades start, to block out their deafening sound. I continue getting her ready for the flight. Everything is set and ready to go. I increase the throttle to 2000 rpm and then radio air traffic control

Once I'm given the all clear to go, I look at Ana.

"Ready, baby?"

"Ready?!" She quickly looks around, as best as she can since she's strapped in. "Where's the pilot?"

I smirk. "You're looking at him."

I do my final checks and increase to 2500 rpm. Pulling back on the throttle, I raise the helicopter slowly and smoothly into the air.

"Christian!" Ana shrieks, holding onto her seat. "What are you doing?!"

"You're not scared of heights." I tease her, knowing she's not. "Are you, Ana?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Christian, put us back down."

"Why?" I continue to fly us around the city.

"You're crazy. You're flying a helicopter! You don't know what you are doing."

"Baby, I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. I've started taking lessons last year and received my pilots license. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. I've been a certified pilot for months. I assure you, I know what I'm doing."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"So you know what you're doing?" She double checks.

I chuckle. "Yes, baby. You're safe with me. Always."

"Oh, thank god." She instantly relaxes, making me laugh loudly. "Are you laughing at me, Mr. Grey?"

"I wouldn't dare, Ms. Steele."

"Oh, I think you do dare. And I think you enjoy scaring me."

"It is a perk." I smirk.

She giggles. "Christian."

I continue to fly us around the city, sight-seeing. It's beautiful up here. Ana is grinning while she looks at the view and it makes me smile, seeing her like this. She always looks so fucking beautiful when she smiles. I want her smiling and happy all the time.

"What do you think, baby?"

"It's breathtaking and amazing that you can do this. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I continue to fly us around the city. This feels so freeing and requires so much control and concentration, I love it.

"I want to buy a helicopter." I tell Ana.

"And put it where? On your shelf in your room."

"No. I mean a real helicopter."

She giggles. "Of course, you do. And I repeat. Where would you keep it?"

"Obviously not now."

"Obviously." She giggles. "It's so amazing that you can do this."

"When I get you home, I'll show you other things that I can do amazingly."

"You already did."

"I'll have to give you an encore."

She grins, shaking her head.

Soon I land back on top of the building we started our tour from and then drive Ana to dinner for her birthday. I give her the diamond earrings I bought her for her birthday and we eat in a semi private VIP area of the restaurant.

Then take her back to my apartment where I make slow sweet love to her all night long.

* * *

I wake with a start, I'm wrapped around Ana, in my bed, like a vine. I rub my face, getting off of Ana and lay on my back. _What woke me?_ I look out the window seeing dawn approach. Now that would look beautiful in the air. My phone starts ringing, making me wonder who it could be this early. It's Ros.

"Grey." I answer.

 _"What took you so long to answer?"_

"What are talking about. I answered as soon as you called."

 _"I've been calling you all morning. This is my first time getting through to you."_

That must have been what woke me, my phone ringing.

"What are you calling so early for?"

 _"Early? You're usually up at the crack of dawn."_

"Ana's here."

 _"Ooooh, I see."_

"Ros." I pinch my nose. "The reason you're calling?"

 _"Right. They sold. It's yours and you are now a multi-millionaire."_

I quickly sit up. "Multi?"

 _"Mul-ti."_ She repeats.

"Your kidding?"

 _"No, sir. You kid are a multi-millionaire."_

"Wow." I breath and run my hand through my hair.

I feel movement and Ana rest her chin on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me.

"Great work, Ros. I've gotta go."

 _"Alright. Oh! And I found a building in Seattle that would be perfect for GEH. Let's hold a meeting Monday then you can look at it and we can move in after you approve."_

"Sounds good." I hang up and put my phone on my side table.

"I can't believe it." I whisper to myself in wonder. _I'm only 19 and I'm already a multi-millionaire_.

"What?"

"I'm a multi-millionaire."

"What?!" Ana pulls away from me, probably in shock.

I turn around to face her.

She looks so beautiful with her well fucked messy hair and she's holding the sheet up to cover her breasts. _When will this girl learn?_ _I love to see her naked._ She usually sleeps in one of my T-shirts and takes one home with her before she leaves. We fell asleep last night before she could put on my shirt and I'm totally fine with that. I prefer her naked.

I focus on our conversation again before I end up fucking her.

"I've just made millions of dollars on a deal."

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"I guess I wont be needing my trust fund any longer. That means I don't need to finish school. This _is_ great!"

"You're dropping out?"

"Well, I haven't been attending classes since I've been busy with starting GEH. I've bought a few smaller companies but this last one was a major deal."

"I'm so proud of you for accomplishing your dream."

"Thank you, baby." I kiss her lips.

"It's kind of funny." She says.

"What is?"

"A millionaire lives in this small one bedroom apartment." She giggles.

"Yeah." I look around my room. "I guess we'll have to find a new love nest."

"We?"

"Of course, we. You're going to move in with me as soon as you turn 18 so you'll need to help me decide where we live. You know, when we get married it will be your money too and you will be a millionaire as well."

"But I'll still be in high school."

"So. I'm still going to marry you after you finish school but you can officially move in with me when you turn 18. You can move in with me and transfer back to Seattle's high school. You can go to Seattle Prep or some other private school there."

"You've thought of everything. Haven't you?"

"Almost. My dad is going to be pissed I'm dropping out of college." I run my hand through my hair. "Even more so than my decision to attend UW instead of Harvard. Now I wont be getting a college degree."

"You attend college to provide you with the knowledge and experience needed to better your life. It gives you more opportunities and opens more doors for a career. You bypassed that and started your own company and already have a very high paying career. That's something to be proud of. Not many can do that."

I sigh. "My father wont see it that way."

"Well, he'll just have to get over it. You're 19 and an adult. You can do whatever you like. Don't worry so much. Everything will be okay."

She gets out of bed naked, picking up my dress shirt she puts it on.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower then I'll start breakfast."

I get out of bed and take off the shirt she put on.

"Let me make you dirty first." I say seductively.

I kiss her, sucking and nibbling on her sexy bottom lip, pulling it with my teeth. When I look at her beautiful blue eyes they have darkened. I peck her lips and walk over to my dresser to grab a condom. I put it on walking back over to her.

"Get on the bed, baby. Hands and knees. I want to take you from behind."

She climbs on the bed but before she can crawl up I grab her hips, stopping her. I stay standing while she's bent over on my bed with her sexy ass facing me. I reach around and play with her clit, causing her to let out a long moan. She starts moving, matching my hands rhythm. She's wet and ready to so I pull my hand away.

"I'm going to take you now, baby." My voice is husky, filled with desire and want.

I line my dick up with her entrance then grab her hips and slam into her, causing her to moan. I groan when I pull back out, watching my dick. I can't resist, so I spank her ass as I slam back in. She moans loudly, enjoying this as much as I am.

"I think the birthday girl needs her birthday spankings." My voice is strained.

She moans again, pushing back, wanting more. I spank her again twice more then grab her hips and pound into her over and over. _Fuck!_ It's so fucking erotic, watching my dick disappear inside her dripping core. I continue to hold her hips while I pound into her, with her meeting my every thrust. I start fucking her faster and harder, grunting between each thrust.

"More, Christian!" _I'm already going fast and hard, baby. What more do you want?_

I spank her ass again and pound harder. _You're going to be sore, baby_. I grind into her, going deeper and smack her sexy ass again, it's already starting to turn pink. I feel her start to quiver but I'm not ready to stop this so I pull back, leaving the tip of my dick inside of her until she calms.

"Christian!" She yells out frustrated and pushes back onto me, fucking me.

"Shit!" I grab her hips to stop her, but it feels too fucking good to stop her so I start fucking her harder and faster not stopping this time.

"Oh, fuck, baby!" I explode midsentence. "You better cum!" _Shit!_ _She hasn't orgasamed yet, this is the first time I have came before her but it felt too good, I couldn't control it._ "CUM!" I demand, smacking her ass again harder than before, still pumping my release into her.

Thankfully, her orgasm rips through her, prolonging mine. I smack her ass hard one last time, causing her to squirt all over me. _Fuck, that's so fucking hot!_ I pull out of her then toss the condom onto the floor. Ana collapses onto the bed and I collapse on the bed next to her, holding her and panting.

"Happy birthday, baby." I pant, kissing her head.

* * *

 _Christian 19  
Anastasia 17  
_

 **A/N: _Sorry I did two back to back Anastasia birthdays but I wanted to jump time again to move the story along and she's younger so I went with her birthday again. Also, I would like for you to keep in mind this is fictional and I apologize for any past, currant, and future mistakes with the story. (I now I've made mistakes with the story but I'm only human.) With that in mind, I hope you continue to enjoy this sweet love story of young Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele._ :) _  
_**


	18. (18) Escala

**CPOV**

The building Ros found is perfect for GEH. It's a 20 story office building, all curved glass and steel with floor to ceiling windows. We've purchased it and have already started moving in. I've started interviewing for assistants but so far they are all swooning over me. I need someone who will work, not work at trying to get me. _That will never happen_. I finally hired an assistant today. Her name is Andrea Parker and she was the only one to look into my eyes without lust. She's in her early 30s and is married, explains why she wasn't swooning over me, she had exceptional references so she is now my personal assistant. Since work is overloading and overwhelming, I told Andrea she may find someone to help her, pending my approval.

My family know I've started my business because of the media and are proud of my accomplishment but they think I'm doing that along with attending my college classes. I'm reluctant to tell my father I've left college because I know he will flip. My family doesn't know I've dropped out but I'll have to tell them soon because they are putting up the signs for GEH and Grey House next week. I would have added Ana's name to GEH, but since I plan to make her name Grey it seems irrelevant. The media have been going crazy with the new successful 'teenage businessman'. Paparazzi have been taking photos of me. They are portraying me as a young single millionaire bachelor. I have no comment for the media and I don't correct them that I'm not single because I don't want the media hounding Ana. I'm sure they will find out, but it wont be from us.

I want to take care of Ana so I've given her credit cards with both our names on them and we have a joint bank account for personal use that I deposit money into for her each week. She's the girlfriend of a very wealthy businessman so obviously she shouldn't have to worry about cash flow. It doesn't surprise me that she doesn't blow the money I put into her account because she's a very responsible girl. She does use the credit cards for gas when she visits me so at least she is using the money. I'm also paying for her to attend a private high school in Montesano. Only the best for my girl.

I've left my apartment near college and now stay in a hotel near my office building. I've been looking at penthouse apartments in Seattle and I think I have finally found an apartment for us. It's a penthouse apartment in a building called Escala. I love it, but I don't want to buy it without Ana seeing it. She's on her way here now and I'm meeting her there. I hope she likes it because I wont purchase it with out her approval. But this is the best penthouse apartment I've saw thus far and it has excellent security. And the best part... it has a helipad on the roof. I haven't bought a helicopter yet but I want one soon.

I've hired a security adviser, Fred Welch, at GEH. He advised me to look into personal security for myself and Ana. Now that I'm getting well known, it wont take long before everyone hears about the young businessman and his young brunette beauty. I'm interviewing a few CPOs tomorrow and since Ana's staying the weekend, I'll have her with me when I interview them. Which will be good because one will need to be her CPO and I want to see how he will react to her before I hire him to watch my precious girl. If I hire her CPO today, he will return to Montesano with her Sunday.

I pull up to the Escala building, park, and wait for my love.

 **~..~..~**

 **APOV**

It's Friday and I'm staying with Christian at his hotel in Seattle for the weekend. I'm leaving right after school to go to Seattle. He's been looking for apartments in Seattle and he said he found a penthouse apartment that he wants to show me, so we're going to look at that as soon as I arrive in Seattle. It's funny how different my life has changed from when I met Christian. I wasn't even allowed to date and now my parents allow me to stay with him for the weekend. I don't know if it was because I was 15 or what but now that I am 17 they are much more lenient. My mother even talked to me about putting me on birth control, now that I'm 17 and I've been staying more weekends with Christian. I don't know why she waiting this long to put me on birth-control because Christian and I have been having sex since my 16th birthday, but she made an appointment for me to see her doctor, so now I am taking birth-control pills. Christian can be very spontaneous sometimes when we have sex. and on more than one occasion we had to stop because he didn't have a condom. It's very frustrating. Since I'm only 17, I don't want to accidently get pregnant and be a teen mom in high school. Even though we could so obviously afford a baby, we're too young to be parents. I'm not going to mention anything to Christian about my taking birth-control pills so he will continue to use condoms. At least until I'm 18 or older, then we can use only one form of birth control.

School has just ended so I'm walking to my car. Well, Christian's old car. I'm so excited to start our weekend together. We've been spending every weekend together since he dropped out of college and moved into a hotel in Seattle, instead of every few weekends. Of course, now he's working but at least we get to see each other more often than weeks or months apart and he promised not to work weekends.

"Ana!"

I turn around hearing my friend Emily. She's a really sweet 14 year old Freshmen here at the private school Christian is paying for me to attend in Montesano. Montesano only has 1 private school and there are not many students in attendance, so Emily and I hang out at lunch and quickly became friends. She's running toward me, grinning, holding a magazine. She's adorable with her celebrity crushes. Last week it was some actor, I wonder who she found this time.

"I think I found my future husband!" I giggle. _See?_ "Look!" She says, handing me the magazine in her hands.

I take the magazine from her, that is on a page of most eligible bachelors in and around Seattle, Washington. And there on the page, is my sexy, sexy man with a red heart around his picture and _'Emily Grey'_ written next to his photo. I giggle.

"Isn't he sexy!" Emily swoons. "He's like Adonis!"

"Um. Em?"

"Yeah?" She's grinning so excited.

 _I don't want to crush her excitement but,_ "That's my boyfriend."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes." I nod, smiling.

"How did I not know this? Oh my gosh, if I had a man like that, I would be broadcasting it to the world." She puts her arm around my shoulder and changes her tone. "Hey, look at my man bitches. Okay, that's long enough."

I giggle and pull away.

"Why does it say he's single?"

"He doesn't comment on his personal life to the media. He doesn't care if they know but he wont give them any information. He says he's not in business to be famous and it's non of their business. He's not a movie star or singer so he doesn't see why the media and paparazzi hound him. It's just what he likes to do and he's good at it." _As well as many other things_. "He also doesn't want the media and paps to hound me."

"Soooo... How did you meet him?! Did you interview him for the school paper or something?"

"What? No. That's ridiculous." I giggle. "We actually met at my old high school in Seattle when he was a Senior and I was a Freshmen. We connected." I blush and shrug. "We've been together every since."

"You lucky bitch!"

"Guilty." She joins me, giggling. "I'll see you on Monday, Em. I'm going to see your future husband for the weekend." I laugh, opening my car door when I see the look on her face.

"Oh my god! You are a lucky bitch!"

"I know." I grin.

Before getting into my car, I take my coat off. For some reason I don't like wearing it when I drive. I start the car and my long drive to Seattle.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I just arrived in Seattle and I'm driving to a building called Escala. I see Christian's R8 just pull up and park, so I know I'm in the right area. I park behind him and look up through the windshield at the highrise building. He wants to live here? _In this Ivory Tower in the sky?_ I text my parents, letting them know I have arrived safely in Seattle then grab my coat and get out, walking up to Christian's car. He gets out seeing me approach and walks toward me. We look like total opposites. I didn't change out of my school uniform yet because I wanted to get here as soon as possible and he's wearing a sexy grey suit probably having just come from GEH.

"Hey, baby." He gives me a chaste kiss, wrapping his arms around me. I keep my hands on his muscular biceps. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He picks up one of my braids. "I love the pigtails, baby." His eyes roam my body and he smirks. "You look like my naughty little school girl."

I giggle.

"Maybe I'll let you spank me later," I say seductively and stand on my toes. "Head Master."

I laugh loudly at his shocked facial expression. Truth be told. I liked when he spanked me while taking me from behind on my birthday weekend a few weeks back. It was such a turn on. I would LOVE to do that again. I bite my lip, looking at Christian through my lashes.

"I think I like naughty, Anastasia." I giggle. He kisses me again. "Behave." He smirks.

Christian helps me into my coat and we walk into the building together. Christian talks to the receptionist who gives him an access code for the elevator and let's us know that a Gia Matteo is upstairs waiting to show us the apartment. Christian looks annoyed. _Hmm. I wonder why?_ We walk to the elevator and Christian enters the code when we walk in.

"Gia is a _friend_ of Elliot's."

"Okay."

"She's very... promiscuous."

"Okay."

I'm getting hotter now, I don't even know why I bothered to put my coat on, when we were coming inside and the confines of the elevator is making me even hotter. Christian continues talking while I take my coat off.

"I just wanted to let you know. Kind of warn you. And I didn't ask her to show us the apartment. I had someone else lined up at the real estate office she works at. Someone named Olga Kelly. I'm assuming Gia saw my name and-" He stops midsentence when he notices my coat is off and his eyes darken. "What are you doing?" His voice is strained and I see him swallow hard.

"I got hot." I explain why I took my coat off.

"You are fucking hot." He growls, hitting the elevator stop button.

He pushes me up against the elevator wall and attacks my mouth, causing me to drop my coat I was holding and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands go under my skirt and pulls my panties ripping them from my body. I hear him unzip his pants then he takes out a condom ripping it open with his teeth and putting it on. He grips my thigh from behind, hitching my leg around him.

"This has to be quick, baby."

"Christian." I gasp when he enters me.

I'm holding him around his neck so lift my other leg, wrapping it around him. He holds my ass and thrusts into me fast and hard. _Oh!_ He starts kissing me with carnal desire. I moan into his mouth when he starts circling his hips, grinding, when he thrusts into me. He reaches between us and starts playing with my clit. _OH!_ _I'm going to_ \- I crash, coming hard.

"Ana." He whispers my name as he cums.

When he pulls out of me and sets me back down, I lean against the elevator wall, panting. He takes off his condom and ties it in a knot, putting it in his pocket then stuffs his dick into his pants. He smirks, zipping up his pants then helps me right my school uniform skirt. I'm still trying to catch my breath. Thank goodness we use condoms because I don't have my panties on to keep him from running down my leg, my arousal is wet enough.

"Thanks for the quickie, baby." He pecks my lips.

"Christian." I pant. "Aren't there cameras in elevators?"

He smirks. "It's not activated. I checked. There's a CCTV in the penthouse security office but since it's unoccupied, it's not active."

He picks up my panties and my coat. He bunches up my panties, keeping his eyes on me and inhales my scent from them then closes his eyes as he moans. When he opens his eyes they are just as dark as when he attacked me. He puts my panties into his pocket and pushes the button to make the elevator continue to it's destination.

Every since this man accidently ripped my panties when I was 15 he enjoys ripping them all the time. I've gone through so many pairs of panties it's not even funny. But it's total hot. _And this is what I meant about Christian and spontaneous sex._ If he wasn't prepared with a condom, nothing could have happened. _Well, for all he knows_. It's happened before. We go at it hot and heavy but he doesn't have a condom so we couldn't do anything. Now he keeps plenty of condoms on hand when I'm with him on the weekends. And this is why I'm on birth control. I'm surprised my mother didn't put me on it sooner but I guess she didn't think or want to think about her 16 year old daughter having sex. Now that I'm 17 and my boyfriend is 19, and he's buying an apartment, I guess she thinks it's inevitable, especially since I stay with him on the weekends now. I started staying with Christian on the weekends late in the summer, it was just a few time but it just continued after school started and now it's every weekend.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Christian kissing my lips.

"You are too sexy for your own good. I couldn't control myself."

I giggle. "When can you?"

"Funny, baby."

He kisses me again but the elevator _DINGS_ and opens upon it's arrival before he can deepen it. We walk out and into an all white empty foyer. Christian opens the double doors, revealing a huge living area with glass wall windows overlooking Seattle. It's emptiness makes the room look even larger than it should but it's breathtakingly beautiful. I start looking around the large area as Christian leads me further into the living space. I hear heels clinking across the floor coming near us so I look in that direction. A very polished and busty blonde walks toward us. I feel so out of place. Christian is in his suit and tie, this women is wearing a skirt, blouse, jacket and heels, while here I stand in my private school uniform with black knee high socks and flats.

"Christian," She says his name very seductively, touching the top of her exposed cleavage. "The front desk called me to let me know you were on your way up, but when it took you longer than necessary to arrive, I began to worry."

 _Now, I see what Christian meant by promiscuous._

Ms. Matteo tries to get closer to Christian. _To do what? I'm not sure_. But he shifts uncomfortably, backing us up and snakes his arm around me, pulling me closer to his side. She can no longer ignore that I'm with him.

"Oh!" She says, finally noticing me.

I smile politely, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"There was a problem with the elevator, Ms. Matteo." Christian says, sounding very professional.

 _Yes, there was a problem. My man can't keep his hands to himself around me._ _And I love it. I guess that's not so much a problem, is it?_

"I'll have to let maintenance know." She eyes the two of us. "I'd hate for you and your _friend_ to get stuck on the way down." _Friend?!_

"Ana is my girlfriend. Ana, this is Gia Matteo. Ms. Matteo, this is Anastasia Steele. My _girlfriend_." He repeats, stressing the word girlfriend.

It doesn't seem to faze Ms. Matteo that I'm Christian's girlfriend. Probably because I'm dressed like a young school girl and not very professional. Ms. Matteo, seeing no competition with a high schooler, smiles widely.

"Of course." She holds her arm out and the tips of her fingers down, showing me the back of her hand.

 _What does she want me to do? Kiss her hand?_

"Hi." I say, quickly grabbing then letting her hand go.

"Are you ready?" She only has eyes for Christian.

"Since I've been shown the apartment before by _Ms. Kelly_ , I thought Ana and I could look around ourselves today."

"Oh." She says disappointed and pouts. "Alright."

Christian leads me to the kitchen and puts my coat on one of the breakfast bar stools. It's a beautiful kitchen. I bet it's a dream to work in. I can just imagine myself making Christian breakfast here before he leaves for work. We look around the kitchen and dinning area. Christian has already seen the apartment but this is my first time seeing a huge apartment like this. I know he loves it because he talks about it often.

"Come on, baby. I want to show you our room." He says so excited. _Our?_

I smile and bite my lip to keep me from grinning like a loon.

"Don't bite your lip, baby. I happen to know you're not wearing any panties under that sexy school girl skirt of yours." I gasp.

Christian's chuckle is so sexy and it only causes my inside to clench deliciously. I quickly look at Ms. Matteo to see if she heard, but she's staring at Christian like he's her prey. Her eyes have darkened and are roaming his body. Her overly glossy lips are parted to accommodate her heavy breathing. I narrow my eyes at her as Christian and I pass her when he leads me to the master bedroom.

It's another large empty white room with floor to ceiling windows and a balcony. When I walk to the balcony to look out at Seattle, Christian wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my ear then starts nibbling on it. I hold his arms that are wrapped around me and lean against him.

"I can't wait to make love to you in this room." He whispers in a husky tone.

His hand slowly goes down my front and wraps around my thigh as he brings it up to cup my naked sex. His palm starts to rub my clit and just as he's about to enter his fingers, we hear the master bedroom door open.

"Everything to your satisfaction, Christian?" I hear Ms. Matteo say behind us, interrupting our moment.

Christian growls in my ear causing me to giggle because it tickles.

"I can't wait to get you back to my hotel room." He whispers in my ear then kisses my head.

I turn around, blushing when he pulls away.

"Yes." He answers, in a husky tone, staring at me. "Very satisfied."

"Oh good. I love this m-"

"What do you think, baby?" He asks me, interrupting her. Never once looking at Ms. Matteo, who is still standing near the door.

"I've been very satisfied." Christian's eyes darken and he smirks at me. _I know that look_.

Ms. Matteo clears her throat. "Have you seen the master bath?"

"As I've said, Ms. Matteo." Christian says, still not giving her the satisfaction of looking at her. "Ana and I are just fine on our own."

Christian leads me around the rest of the master suite, showing me the huge bathroom and closet. Then he shows other rooms. The room he would like his office to go in, a media room, a library for me, there are so many rooms here. We go into another section of the apartment used for staff. _Staff?_ Well, I guess people with penthouse apartments would need some sort of help. I should look into getting Christian a cook or something for during the week. I'll be here on the weekends to take care of him but during the week, he lives off of take out and frozen meals I make for him. I want my man taken care of so I may look into hiring a house manager for him as a surprise. He shows me the security office and I giggle when he points out the elevator camera that is _not_ activated yet. We go upstairs where spare bedrooms and bathrooms are. It'd be great for when our family comes over and need a place to sleep or any other overnight guests.

We walk into another huge spare room upstairs. Every room in the apartment is white, ready for the new owners to decorate how they would like.

"What do you think?" Christian asks me as I walk around the empty room.

"Christian, this place is beautiful. But it's so big and it's just you here until I come on the weekends. Do we really need so much space?"

"You'll only come on the weekends until you turn 18, baby."

"Yeah, and then I'll graduate high school and go to college.

"Why would you go to college?"

"Because I want to go into publishing and I'll need a degree. I plan to study English Lit."

He sighs, running his hand through his hair. "You don't have to."

"I don't have to what?"

"Go to college. Work. You can stay home and I can take care of you. I want to take care of you, baby."

"What would I do all day, Christian? I want to work."

"Can we talk about that later?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Baby." He says like I am being unreasonable.

"Christian." I say like he is the one being unreasonable.

I'm not backing down. I want to do this. Even if he can take care of the both of us, it's what I want to do. It wont even dent what he makes but at least I will be out of the house doing something. We continue to stare at each other, neither saying anything or backing down.

"This room would look beautiful in nice earth tone colors." Ms. Matteo, once again, walks in on us. _Though, this time it's welcomed_.

"Actually, I think red for this room." I say to her.

I know it's an outrageous color for a room but she's seriously getting on my nerves. Christian has told her twice now, that we don't need assistance looking at the apartment. And every time she's near us, she flaunts herself in front of my boyfriend.

"Red?!" She says shocked that I would pick such a bold color.

"Yes. Red. I'd like a red room in _my home_ and this room would be perfect for it." I continue, causing Christian to smirk.

"What on earth would you put in an all red room?" _Hmm. Let's shock her._

"Oh, I'm thinking exercise equipment. Christian and I like to burn off a lot _energy_ , together." I say very suggestively.

"Well, there's no need for a in-home gym." She says not getting what I'm hinting at. "There's a gym in the basement of the building."

"Oh, but you see. When Christian and I workout." I walk toward Christian, placing my hand on his hard sexy chest to further piss her off. He wraps his arm around me, holding me. "We like to workout, naked. So we'll need a bed in here."

I resist the urge to giggle when Ms. Matteo's mouth drops open and her eyes widen in shock. Christian chuckles but covers it with a cough.

* * *

 _Christian 19  
Anastasia 17_

 **A/N: _No, the media haven't found out about Ana, yet. They aren't keeping their relationship secret, but are not flaunting it around either. Besides, CG kept 15 submissives and a BDSM lifestyle from the press in FSoG.  
And would you look at that... He still gets a Red Room without Elena! Well, it's not a BDSM room... LOL. but it is, or will be, red._**

 ** _..._**

 **A/N 2: _I just want to say a big, huge, giant, enormous, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love reading them and I enjoy that you enjoy this story with me. I'm so excited that this story is doing so well. As I've said, chapter 10 I received my 300th review. Well, at chapter 17, I have received twice that. So I would like to shout out to_** posses45 _**my 600th reviewer for this story! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

 _ **Until laters!**_


	19. (19) Staff

**APOV**

Christian loved that penthouse apartment but he wouldn't purchase it without my final say, and I just couldn't say no since he seemed to be very excited about it, so he bought it, with my approval. Christian is hiring a company to furnish and decorate the apartment to our liking. He has given me total carte blanche with putting the penthouse together for us. He said, whatever I want and that he trusts me with our apartment. But I want his input as well, so he is going to furnish his home office and I will furnish the library and together we will furnish the rest of the apartment. It's so weird that I'm 17 and he's 19 and we are buying an apartment and furnishing it as our first home together. And not just any apartment, no, a freaking penthouse apartment.

We didn't talk about me going to college again after Ms. Matteo's interruption. I haven't decided which college I want to go to yet, but I know I want to go. I want to stay close and I know there are a few in Seattle I can choose from without going away, then I can stay with Christian at Escala and we wont be apart for weeks and months at a time again. That should satisfy Christian, but our argument wasn't about where I go, it was about me actually going to college. I guess well have to talk about it when the time comes, but until then the subject hasn't come up again. I have plenty of time since I'm still a Junior in high school but I'll look around Seattle and decide which is for me. I know Junior year is when high schoolers look at colleges, but I wont need a scholarship since I will have access to the money Mr. Lincoln left me when I turn 18. Christian chose to go to college in Washington to stay close to me instead of going to Harvard. He didn't even want to go to college, so it didn't matter to him where he attended. I want and need to go to college to get my degree for publishing, but I don't want to leave Christian and it doesn't matter where I go, as long as I go. It's kind of funny, I now feel how he felt when he was going to college, not wanting to leave my love.

I'm going to Grey House today to help Christian interview personal security. _How weird is that? A businessman needs protection_. He insists I need a CPO as well. I don't see why _I_ need protection but he said that I'm his Achilles heel so anyone coming after him will come after me. That started to worry me so he stopped talking immediately. I'm dressed less like a school girl today than yesterday, no longer wearing my school uniform. I have on a wrap dress with brown sandal heels. Although, Christian sure does love to have sex with me while I wear my school uniform. It's fun so I'm going to get more 'sexy costumes', not that my school uniform is sexy, but I could get other much more sexy outfits to play with.

I pull up to the building that Christian says is Grey House. Christian is already here, but I had lunch with Mia and Kate since I'm in Seattle, instead of miles away in Montesano, and I miss my friends. There are workers out front that seem to be working on hanging signs. I thought Christian said they weren't hanging the signs until next week? Christian said his office is on the top floor so I walk into the building and head straight to the elevators but a receptionist stops me.

"Excuse me. You can't just go up. You'll need to check in."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Christian didn't say. He just told me to come up to the 20th floor when I got here.

"Name? And whom are you here to see?"

"Anastasia Steele. Here for Christian Grey."

Her eyes widen when looks at me.

"You. Are Anastasia Steele?"

"Um. Yes?"

She cocks her head to the side, unbelieving.

"Do you have identification?"

"Of course."

I go through my bag and hand her my ID.

"Are you Mr. Grey's girlfriend?" She blurts out unprofessionally.

I raised my eyebrows, shocked.

"If I was, do you think that's a very appropriate way to speak to the CEO's girlfriend?"

"I-I-I... I'm sorry, Ms. Steele." She blushes, stuttering out an apology.

"I suggest you worry more about your job than who the CEO is involved with romantically."

"Of course. Yes, ma'am." _Ma'am? I'm only 17._

She hands me a laminate with my name and picture on it and lets me know which elevator to use and which floor, even though I already know.

"Thank you. Ms...?" I say politely.

"You can call me Olivia." She says like we've known each other all our lives. _This girl is way too unprofessional_.

I go to the elevator and up to the 20th floor.

 _~DING~_

I walk out and there is another reception desk with a blonde behind it and Ros in front. They are talking but both stop, hearing the elevator. I blush when Ros, whom I know is gay, checks me out. I notice a few men waiting in a conference room, filling out paper work. They must be the potential CPOs.

"Damn, Ana." Ros says. "You just let me know when you've had enough of Mr. Grumpy in there and I will be waiting."

"What about Gwen?" I giggle, walking toward the desk.

"What about her? She will love you!" I giggle. "Let me introduce you to Christian's PA. This is Andrea Parker. Andrea. _This_ , is Ana. Anastasia Steele."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Steele."

"You too." I smile at Andrea.

I know I shouldn't, but it's hard not to. She beautiful. Christian told me about his troubles finding a PA and that Ms. Parker was the first one he interviewed that wasn't swooning over him, so that got her the job. I know Christian would never do anything to betray me and I've learned my lesson not to assume since the Ros misunderstanding his Freshmen year at college.

"I'm going back to my office now." Ros taps on Andrea's desk twice. "I'll see you later, Ana."

"Is Christian available?" I ask Christian's PA.

"Yes, ma'am." Ms. Parker says professionally, again with the ' _ma'am_ '. "You can go right through. Mr. Grey asked to grant you access as soon as you arrived. He will see you now."

"Thank you."

I open the door to Christian's office. He's standing near the windows behind his desk and is on the phone. He doesn't sound pleasant or look too please with whom he's speaking with. He notices me, looking over his shoulder, hearing the door open and nods to his chair behind his desk so I sit and quietly wait for him to finish his call. He's quiet listening to whomever he's speaking with and when he starts talking, I know instantly whom he is speaking with. I guess the Grey House and GEH signs going up a week early pushed his hand.

"Why should I continue college when I'm already doing what I went to college for?"

 **~..~..~**

Christian hangs up and runs his hand through his hair, making it even more sexy and unruly, as he sits on the edge of his desk. He exhales and looks at me.

"Well, my father is disappointed I dropped out. However he does approve of GEH. He said he's proud that I accomplished so much at such a young age."

"That's great!"

"Yeah. I was quite surprised."

"You see? I told you everything will be okay."

"Once again. You were right." He kisses me. "How was lunch with the girls?"

"Fun."

"Are you ready to interview security?"

"I'm only here to meet the CPO you appoint to me. I know nothing about interviewing people."

He pushes a button on a phone that is on his desk and soon we hear Ms. Parker.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey?"_

"Send in the interviewees, please."

 _"Yes, sir."_

 ** _~..~..~_**

 **CPOV**

I've moved a chair behind my desk, next to mine, for Ana so we can interview our potential security detail. I want Ana here so I can see how her CPO will be with her. I know they will act differently when I am not around, but if they seem even the slightest interested in her panties in front of me they are out. I'm hoping to find her CPO today so he can go back to Montesano with her, since I can find my CPO no problem without her here. We've already seen eight men, who couldn't keep their eyes to themselves and were shown the door. Ana started doing her homework while I interview the potentials and the only time she partakes is when I introduce them. Some of these shits don't take us serious since we're teenagers but they are quickly shown who is boss. I wont tolerate disrespect. I've had them fill out paperwork before their interview along with NDAs. I don't want Ana and my relationship splashed all over the cover of a magazine since the media seem to be interested in a teenage CEO, especially since our CPOs will be close to us.

We're waiting for Andrea to send in the next hopeful. I'm rubbing Ana's bare thigh that she has crossed which has raised her sexy dress, showing off her legs. I'm getting hard so I guess I should stop fondling my girl, since she's doing her homework and I've got to interview three more security personal. Soon there is a knock, then Andrea opens the door.

"Jason Taylor, sir." She announces the next potential.

I nod. "Thank you, Ms. Parker."

She opens the door wider for Jason Taylor to enter. In walks a man in his thirties, military, taciturn, impassive. He reminds me of Ana's father, Ray. Mr. Taylor sits across from us as Andreas closes the door. I look at Ana to introduce them but she's starring at the man. _What the fuck?!_ I start to get upset. _Why the fuck is she starring at him?!_ I look at Mr. Taylor but he's impassive waiting for the interview to begin, looking at me. I look back to Ana to ask her, _what the fuck?_ But then I notice she's not blushing. My baby always blushes with me even after all this time we've been together. _But why is she starring?_ The only time she looked up from her homework with the other interviewees was when I introduced them.

I clear my throat. "Anastasia."

When she looks at me, I raise my eyebrow. _Now_ she blushes. I smirk.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Please pardon me, Mr. Taylor, for starring. How incredible rude of me. It's just, your name sounds familiar but I can't place it and I don't think we've met before."

"Apology accepted, ma'am. And no. I don't believe we have met."

Ana turns to me and whispers. "Why does everyone keep calling me ma'am? I'm 17." I chuckle.

"It's a sign of respect as their employer."

"But I'm not. You are."

"And you are with me. You know what's going to happen next year." _I'm going to marry her_. "So it's inevitable."

"Christian." She shakes her head.

Mr. Taylor's shifting reminds me we're not alone. "We'll talk later." I let Ana know.

I turn to Mr. Taylor. He is still impassive and is looking at me. _Good man_.

"Do you prefer Mr. Taylor or just Taylor?"

"Taylor, sir."

"Alright. Taylor, this is my girlfriend. Anastasia Steele." He nods to Ana. "As you know, I am Christian Grey. My security adviser, Fredrick Welch, said we need personal protection so we are looking for CPOs. I'm hoping you will be Ana's CPO. Shall we start the interview."

"Yes, sir."

I know it may be weird for a grown man to protect teens and it could feel like a babysitting job compared to the other shit these men have done. But I'm liking Jason Taylor's respect towards us, even though we are teenagers, and he's not trying to eye fuck my girlfriend like the many perverted others before him. They are in their late 20s/early 30s and she's 17, yet as soon as they hear I want them as her CPO I can see the change in their demeanor even though it's barely noticeable, I can see it. Jason Taylor has stayed professional and impassive. I like him already. I look through his paperwork and begin the interview.

 **APOV**

I know I've heard that name Taylor before but I can't for the life of me remember why or where. He doesn't look familiar, although, he does remind me of my dad. This is going to drive me crazy. I would continue doing my homework as Christian continues interviewing Taylor but I've finished and we still have two more guys to go through today. Good thing I brought some of my books. I put my homework away and look through my bag for my copy of Romeo and Juliet. It reminds me of when Christian and I first got together and shared English class because we had to study Romeo and Juliet together. As I'm looking, I see the magazine in my bag that I forgot to give back to Emily. _Crap!_ She'll want her magazine with her future husband's picture back. I giggle. The guys stop talking to look at me.

"Sorry." I apologize for interrupting them.

They continue with their interview and go back to looking in my bag for my book, but I notice a pregnant celebrity on the cover of the magazine and it reminds me that I need to start taking my birth-control once I'm back home. I just got the birth-control pills so I haven't started taking them yet, since Christian is using condoms. I'll start taking them when I return to Montesano so we are double protected. I get out my book and start to read Romeo and Julie- It all comes back to me. The name Taylor, the pregnant lady. _What was her name? Jewel?_

"You'll need to go to Montesano with Ana during the week." Christian says to Taylor. "She comes to Seattle on the weekends and will stay at our new apartment in Escala. It has a security office and staff apartment there for you and-"

"Excuse me." I say, interrupting them. "Are you married?" I ask Taylor.

Christian glares at me. _Oh, crap!_ I didn't mean-

"No, ma'am." He says professional.

"But..." I furrow my brow. _I thought-_

"Anastasia, what is this about?" Christian asks with his anger just contained.

"Christian, don't you remember that lady? She was pregnant and said her name was Jewel or Juliet or something."

"Anastasia, what are talking about? I'm trying to interview Taylor."

"I swear, I've heard his name before and it's driving me crazy."

Christian turns to Taylor. "I apologize. This will bother her and I know this isn't professional but do you have a pregnant wife?"

"No, sir."

"See, Ana?" Christian says, looking at me. "He's not married and he doesn't have a pregnant wife."

"Christian, it was two years ago." I roll my eyes and look back at Taylor. "She was pregnant two years ago. She said she just got married and her last name was Taylor. I can't remember her name but I know it started with a J. Jewel or something."

"Julie?" Taylor asks.

"Yes! Julie Taylor."

"She's my ex, ma'am. We are not longer married."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Will you having a child affect your ability to do this job full time?" Christian asks him, while looking at Taylor's paperwork.

"No, sir. Julie has custody of Sophie."

"Sophie!" I blurt out, smiling. "Sorry." I apologize when they both look at me.

"What about visitation?" Christian asks.

"I see Sophie as much as I can but Julie knows my work is 24/7. I assure you, it wont be an issue, sir."

"I'd like to offer you the job as Ana's CPO. We can discuss pay and other benefits after I've interviewed the other two men for my CPO." I want to get through the interview process as quickly as possible. "I'll call Welch in now to show you around Grey House and you can go to Escala to do whatever needs done there security wise. Then you will go to Montesano with Ana on Sunday. If you accept, of course."

"I'd like the job, sir. But if you don't mind. I was in the room with those other men and if I am going to work closely with another CPO, I'd like to call in a buddy of mine. He's a professional and is looking for work."

"Alright. Give him a call. I'd like to get through this today if he has the time. If not, I will continue to interview the other men waiting."

 _ **~..~..~**_

Taylor called his buddy and he came immediately. I've interviewed Luke Sawyer and he's accepted the job. Luke Sawyer is in his twenties so it made sense to send him with Ana and keep Taylor for myself. Since she attends high school, it may look creepy to see a man in his thirties following a teenage girl around. I've discussed pay and benefits with Taylor and Sawyer. I've also provided them with a SUV each to do their job. I will provide the education for Taylor's daughter when she starts school and I will provide Sawyer with an apartment near Ana's parents while he's on duty in Montesano. They will officially start Monday but Welch is showing them around Grey House and then they will go to Escala to look at the security there. I know it's Saturday and I usually don't work at the office on Saturdays because I have Ana with me on the weekends, but since she is here at the office with me, I'm meeting with Ros quickly, then Ana and I will leave.

 **APOV**

Christian is in a meeting with Ros so I've been walking around the building checking it out. My CPO, Sawyer, doesn't start until Monday but he wanted to get to know me and how I act for when he starts, so he's following me and it's so weird having someone follow me. Christian has just moved into the building so it's still relatively empty. Sawyer and I are in the elevator going back up to Christian's office. He's very impassive and taciturn much like Taylor and Ray. When we walk off the elevator, he goes to the security suite where Taylor is doing some security stuff. I notice the lobby receptionist at Andrea's desk talking to her. When I walk passed them, Olivia, the lobby receptionist, blushes. Andrea stands.

"Mr. Grey is still in his meeting, Ms. Steele. He said to let you know he wont be much longer."

"Thank you, Ms. Parker. I'm just going to wait in his office."

"Yes, ma'am."

I continue to walk to Christian's office and hear Olivia and Andrea talking.

"He said you can have an assistant."

"I know." I hear Andrea say. "I'm still looking."

"He's so young and hot." _Seriously?_ "You're so lucky to work so closely to him. I'd _love_ to work near him." She says in a suggestive tone.

I stop at Christian's door hearing this and turn around.

"Excuse me?"

Olivia turns around, blushing bright red.

"I-I-" She clears her throat. "Pardon me, Ms. Steele. I thought you already went into Mr. Grey's office."

"And that gives you the right to say that, because you believed I was no longer within earshot?"

"N-no, ma'am. I apologize."

"What is going on here?" Christian says, coming out of a conference room with Ros.

He walks over to me and wraps his arm around me.

"N-nothing, sir." Olivia stutters out.

"Christian," I say so only he can hear me. "I forgot to mention the unprofessionalism of the lobby receptionist earlier, but now she's wanting to work near you because, and I quote, 'he's so young and hot.' I don't think it's wise to hire such unprofessional people. Perhaps, you should move her from the lobby but _not_ up here."

"What?" He says just as quietly.

I continue. "When I came in, she questioned our relationship and when I asked for her name she wanted me to call her Olivia. She wasn't very professional downstairs." The ladies are looking at us, but Christian and I are speaking quietly so they can't hear us. "And now she's trying to get Andrea to move her up here to be near you."

"Are you jealous?" He jokes, smirking.

"Christian, this is serious." I chastise him.

"You're right. It is." He straightens out and faces the ladies. "Ms. Blandino. You're fired."

There are a collective of gasps around the room, including mine. I didn't mean to get her fired. Just that she shouldn't work the front desk and defiantly not near my man. Ms. Bandino has tears in her eyes. I feel so bad.

Christian leads me into his office with out a second glance and shuts the door, locking it.

"Christian. I didn't-" He cuts me off by kissing me.

"I know." He kisses me again. "She first interviewed to be my PA, but that was a defiant no. Ros put her in the lobby, to please Mr. Blandino, but now she can go work at her daddy's office."

"You didn't have to fire the poor girl. Just move her."

"I've been looking for a reason to get rid of her anyway. Ros and Andrea said she had potential but I didn't think so. And just as I don't want your CPO eye fucking you, I don't want you to worry about anyone at the office eye fucking me."

"Are you only hiring males? Because that's discrimination."

"What?"

"Why not hire a female CPO for me and only hire male employees at Grey House?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Christian, people are going to look at you. You're sex on legs and totally swoon worthy. I know. And I'm not naïve enough to believe female employees wont check you out. I just prefer that they don't work closely with you."

"Baby, nothing will happen. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes. But just like you didn't want any of those guys checking me out, to watch me as my CPO. I don't want anyone checking you out, to work closely with you. I trust you, Christian. I do. But nobody 'plans' to cheat." _My mother didn't wake up one morning and think, 'Hey, I'm going to cheat on Ray today.'_

He grabs my face, tilting my head up.

"I will _never_ cheat on you. I don't want you thinking that. You are mine, forever. Just as I am yours. Only yours."

"I didn't say you would." I say, reaching up and kissing him. "And I know you wont."

He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight, deepening our kiss as I glide my hands up his muscular biceps to around his neck. I can feel his erection on my belly and push further into him, moaning. His one of his hands slides down my back to my ass, grabbing it and bringing me closer.

"If you keep this up, baby." _Me?!_ He murmurs against my mouth. "We wont leave until I've tasted you." _Oh, no. I don't think so_.

I pull away because no way do I want to do anything in his office with employees just outside the door. But he holds my ass tighter with both hands now, bringing me closer then starts bunching my dress up, lifting it.

"On second thought." He says, darkly.

"Christian." I warn him. "No."

He ignores me, lifting me.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby."

"No, Christian." I get down, my dress is still bunched up around my hips and Christian's hands still on my ass. "We can't do this in here."

"Why not?" He rubs my exposed hips and ass.

"There are people out there."

"So." _So?_ "My office is sound proof." _Sound proof?_

I jump up, wrapping my legs around him and attack his mouth. He holds me up by my ass and carries me to his desk, kissing me with just as much passion as I am him. Christian swipes the paperwork off his desk and sets me down on top of it. I help him out of his suit jacket then unbutton his shirt as he takes off his tie and puts it into his pants pocket. Leaving his shirt on but unbuttoned, I run my hands all over his hard sexy chest and get even more wet, enjoying the feel of him. It's hard to believe just two years ago this man had haphephobia. Christian kisses me again and I suck on his tongue causing him to groan in pleasure. He runs his hands up my thighs to my panties and pulls them off as I lay down on his larger than necessary desk. Then he unties my dress and opens it.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" I moan and lift my hips, when he runs his finger along my slit, grazing my clit. "Mmmm. I know you are. You're always ready for me. I like that, baby."

He sits in his chair and tosses my legs over his shoulders and holds onto my thighs. My hands automatically fly into his hair when he licks and sucks my clit. _Oh,_ _Christian!_ He starts sucking harder causing me to moan louder. When I start moving my hips and pulling him closer, he holds me down, making me absorb the pleasure he is causing.

"I want to fuck you on my desk, Anastasia."

"Oh, yes!" I scream out.

"Unfortunately, this wasn't planned so I didn't bring a fucking condom with me." _Ugh!_ "I know, baby. I want you too."

He continues to torture me with his mouth. It doesn't take long before I feel myself on the edge, ready to fall. Christian knows my body well and speeds up his rhythm. I come screaming and squirting all over his bare chest when he nibbles my clit and puts two fingers inside of me, pumping at an intense pace. _Oh, shit!_ I'm panting trying to catch my breath, when Christian puts my legs back down and stands. Taking two fingers, he wipes my come from his chest then putting his fingers into his mouth, sucking and moaning in appreciation with his eyes closed. This only makes my inside clench deliciously. I've already came and I want him again. The things my man can do to me. Yes, it's defiantly time to start my birth control or at least carry my own condoms around.

"Let's get cleaned up and back to the hotel so I can fuck you properly." He says, leading me to an en suite bathroom in his office.

* * *

I'm back home and started looking for a cook/housekeeper or house manager for Christian during the week when I'm not there. I bring food for him that he can heat up but I'd like to know he's taken care of when I'm not there. These women I interview though are seriously getting on my nerves. I've been interviewing women in Seattle when I visit Christian on the weekends while he's busy since that's where they will be working but they are very rude. Just because I'm 17. I dress professionally and everything. I've even asked my mom to help me at one point but the women assumed my mother was looking to hire a house manager, totally ignoring me and my questions. It's ridiculous.

I'm eating my lunch in the cafeteria looking at the Seattle newspaper while I eat, looking for a freaking house manager in the ads.

"Hey, Ana." Emily says sitting down across from me with her lunch.

"Hey, Em." I glance up at her then look back at the paper.

"What are you doing with the Seattle paper?"

"I'm trying to find a cook, housekeeper type person for Christian when I'm not there to take care of him."

"Like a house manager?"

"Yes. But nobody will take me seriously."

"Maybe I can help."

"Um. Thanks, Em." I giggle. "But no, you're not going to be Christian's maid."

"Not me. My aunt."

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah. She's a house manager but she doesn't have a job right now so she's living with us. She was in Portland so I'm sure working in Seattle wont be a problem."

"Do you think you could talk to her so I can interview her?"

"If you give me a ride home after school, you can come in and talk to her today."

"Oh, okay. But are you sure she wont mind an impromptu interview."

"Not at all. She's doing what you are, except the opposite. Looking in the paper at the 'help wanted' ads."

"Okay. Meet me at my car after school."

 _ **~..~..~**_

"This car is hot." Emily grins as she buckles her safety belt in the passenger seat. "How'd you get such a sexy car, Ana?"

I blush and smirk, putting it in gear and driving. I notice Sawyer following us in the rear view mirror.

"It was Christian's." I feel my cheeks heat even more as I remember all the fun we had in this car.

"Oh my god! Why are blushing?! What did you do in this car?!"

"We just made out." I innocently. _Though, our making out was anything but innocent_.

"I know I've said this before. But seriously. You are one lucky bitch!" I giggle at Emily. She reminds me of Kate.

Soon I pull up to Emily's house and Sawyer parks behind me. Emily and I get out then walk inside her house. _Crap!_ I should have stopped at my house first to change. I'm still in my school uniform. No way is Emily's aunt going to take me seriously wearing this, especially since the many others didn't when I did dressed more sophisticated. Oh, well. If Emily's aunt doesn't take me seriously then I'll just have to keep making Christian food that he can freeze and heat instead of eating take away.

As soon as we walk into her kitchen, I'm hit with the delicious scent of cookies baking. There is a blonde lady in the kitchen, pulling out a cookie sheet of freshly baked cookies. Emily puts her bag down on the floor and sits at the breakfast bar and I do the same.

"Hey, Aunt Gail. I want you to meet my friend Ana." The lady, known as Emily's Aunt Gail, turns around smiling warmly. I immediately like her. "Ana, this is my Aunt Gail. Gail Jones."

"It's lovely to meet you, Ana."

"You as well. Is it Ms. or Mrs. Jones?"

"Mrs. Although, you may call me Gail."

"Ana is looking for a house manager, Aunt Gail."

"You are?" Gail asks me.

"Yes. Um. I'm looking for my boyfriend. He lives in Seattle and would live off of take out if I didn't cook him meals he freezes and heats." I giggle. "I did that for him when he was in college but now that he's started his company, he's extremely busy and barely has time to heat what I've made and will just grab take out. I'd like to find someone to cook and clean for him when I'm not there. It's difficult to visit him during the week."

"I see."

"I hope you don't mind. But Emily suggested that you were looking for that position and well... I'm looking for someone. Would you mind if I interviewed you? If you're interested, of course."

"Not at all." She wipes her hands on a dish towel and sits across from me.

"Please excuse my school uniform. I forgot to stop at my house to change."

"You're excused as long as I am for looking a mess during the interview." I giggle when she smooth's her hair. _I love her already!_

I clear my throat and begin to interview her.

"I'm not very good at interviewing either so please bare with me." Mrs. Jones nods. "Um. Emily says you have experience in house management."

"Yes. I've been a cook at a local restaurant, I've worked in hotels as a housekeeper and recently I was an in-home cook and did light cleaning for an elderly couple. Unfortunately, their son sent them to a home which ended that job for me."

"My aunt also cooks for us and she's a really great cook." Emily says, trying to help us along. "You should try her cookies!"

"I'll send some home with you if you'd like." Mrs. Jones says to me. "That way you can enjoy them once they've cooled."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any more questions for me?"

"Just one." _I like Mrs. Jones_. She's perfect for Christian's house manager during the weeks when I'm not there to take care of him. And she is treating me with respect, not condescending at all about the fact that a 17 year old high schooler is interviewing her for a job. "When can you start?"

* * *

 _Christian 19  
Anastasia 17_

 **A/N: _Okay, I don't know why I keep getting reviews about not having them break up or separate... when it's in the summary for this story NO BREAKING UP OR SEPARATING. I don't want to sound like a broken record on every a/n but they wont be breaking up or separating at all in this story. {HEA always.} & regarding Ana's age being wrong for the class she's in. I've already written the story as it is, so I can't really go back and change it now. You'll have to enjoy it as it is._**

 ** _As for the college thing. Yes, I know about the University of Washington, as well as a few others in Seattle, thank you all for that tip. But I never said where she was going_ _for college, just that she wants to go and Christian doesn't want her to. I apologize for the confusion._**

 _ **Thank you again for Reading & Reviewing. I hope you are enjoying the story.**_


	20. (20) Red!

**APOV**

It's Friday and I'm meeting Emily's Aunt Gail at Escala today. I'm already here since it's the weekend and I'm staying with Christian. There is no school today so I arrived Thursday night. Since it's a week day, Christian is at the office now and I'm here alone. I haven't mentioned hiring Mrs. Jones to Christian because I want to surprise him.

We've moved in and have started to furnish the apartment but it's still empty. I mean literally empty. I made a joke with Christian that all we have is our bed. Christian said that's all we really need. I laughed at him. We have more than our bed, though. Christian has his office finished. But since I've been busy with school and Christian has been busy with work, we haven't had time to furnish the apartment so Christian hired a decorator and they send us what they have for our approval. We've gotten a lot more rooms done with the help of the interior designer. The rooms are finished on paper so next week our apartment should be fully furnished, and then we are eventually going to invite our families here.

I'm in our walk-in closet, hanging Christian's suits that I just picked up from the cleaners he uses when I'm not here to do his laundry. I really hope he likes Mrs. Jones. I've noticed more and more take out containers in the fridge each time I visit so having someone to cook for him during the week will ease my mind. I've just finished putting his ties away when I hear Sawyer clear his throat from the room's entryway. Christian doesn't want the security guys in our room, especially alone with me, unless it is an absolute emergency.

"Ms. Steele?" He calls my attention from the doorway of the room.

"Yes, Sawyer?" I ask, walking out of the closet and closing it's door.

"A Gail Jones is in the lobby requesting access."

"Oh, good. Send her up, please."

He nods and exits the doorway.

I haven't told Mrs. Jones who my boyfriend is yet and Emily wouldn't tell her either so she'll be in for a shock when she comes up to a penthouse apartment. I'm surprised she took the job from a teenager but I'm very glad did and that she took me seriously. I paid her for a week in advance for a trial period and said if my boyfriend liked her, we'll discuss pay and benefits after the first week. I'll even pay her myself, although it would come from the money Christian sends me. She knows this is a temporary job until I can move in full time.

I walk out of our bedroom just as the elevator _DINGS_ and Sawyer escorts Mrs. Jones into the main room. Her eyes are wide as soon as she enters the apartment, looking around the great room in awe. _Yup, she's shocked_. Sawyer nods, leaving us and going back into the security room.

"I'm glad you made, Mrs. Jones. It wasn't too difficult to find, I hope?"

"No, dear. Your directions were very helpful."

"If you'll follow me, I'll give you a quick tour of the apartment and we can discuss the job a little more than we did, along with filling out some paperwork."

"Of course."

"I know it looks really big, but I promise, we are not messy people. So it wont be outrageous amounts of cleaning. Christian is very neat and he likes organization. I just need someone to do what I can't during the week when I'm not here, so you'll have weekends off."

"Okay."

"As you can see, we're still moving in so most of the rooms are empty right, much like the great room." I say, leading her further into our apartment. "This is the main living area. I have a company delivering a piano for Christian on Monday so I'll need you to see to that since Christian will be at the office all day working."

Thank goodness I have Mrs. Jones to tend to that. My mother was going to come to the apartment to see to things while I was at school and Christian was at work but now she can see the finished look of our apartment along with the rest of our family.

When I first saw him in English class, I thought he was incredibly handsome. And I will never forget him crashing into me during P.E. We _literally_ fell in love and now we are both completely head over heels. But I think I knew that night he played for me and I sang to him that I was falling in love with Christian, so I knew I wanted a piano in our apartment.

"Okay." She's still looking around the great room.

"It's quite surprising. Isn't it?" _I'm still getting used to all of this myself._

"I certainly didn't expect to work in an apartment like this. It's beautiful."

"Thank you." I lead her to the kitchen while I continue to talk. "We have a staff apartment just off the main apartment so that's where you would stay during the week and weekend too if you'd like."

"If I may ask, what does your boyfriend do?"

"He's in business. Mostly in telecommunications and manufacturing right now. He just started his business but he wants to go into agriculture as well."

"So many things. No wonder he's too busy for cooking and cleaning."

I giggle, opening the refrigerator, since it's full of take out boxes.

"Actually, he's terrible in the kitchen. And as you can see" I wave my hand towards the inside of the refrigerator. "he would live off of take out foods if I didn't make him foods he can heat. Although, with his busy schedule, he doesn't even have time to heat the food I bring on the weekends for him during the week."

I continue to lead her to the other rooms in the apartment that are still empty and let her know what the rooms will be and that the interior designer will come mid week and start furnishing and decorating the rooms. She will, once again, need to over see this as I wont be here and Christian will be at the office all day. I show her our room since it's one of the few rooms furnished.

"He's been sending his clothes to the cleaner's" I tell her, showing her our closet "or waiting until I come on the weekends to launder his items, but I'll need you to do his laundry during the week, as well."

"I can do that."

I show her Christian's office next.

"You wont be needed in here but this is where you can find Christian 99% of the time." _When I'm not here. Because when I am, 99% of the time you can find him in bed with me._ I blush thinking about him waking me this morning for sex before he left.

"Okay."

"I know what you're probably assuming, but no, he's not old." I giggle. "We're actually close in age. We went to the same high school together when I was a Freshmen."

She giggles nervously. _Yup. She thought my man was some middle-aged man with a midlife crises, wanting young arm candy._

We walk out and back to the kitchen.

"What is upstairs, Ana?"

"Oh, just spare bedrooms. They are empty right now, much like the rest of our apartment and I'll only really need you to tend to them less often then the other rooms, and when we have overnight guests, of course. I'll show you."

We have four spare bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms and two hall bathrooms on the second floor. We walk upstairs and I show her a spare hall bathroom and three spare bedrooms. I open the last door but quickly shut it before she can see inside and blush as red as the room.

"Um!" I say with wide eyes and my back is against the door, blocking her entrance. Not that she would enter without permission. "This is just an empty room that you wont need to worry about."

It is empty except for the red walls and the bed. To anyone who saw this room, they would assume it's just an innocent spare bedroom, but I know the meaning behind the red walls. I can feel my cheeks heat up even more. _What was Christian thinking with this room?!_

"At all." I quickly say.

"Ookay."

"Let's go back downstairs and I'll get the paperwork I need you to sign before I can tell you more about Christian and the job."

I exhale and walk down the hallway to the stairs. I look back over my shoulder at the door. _I can't believe he did that!_ I was joking about painting it red and putting a bed in there for our _exercise_ room. I haven't been up here since we looked at the apartment and I made that comment to Ms. Matteo.

Mrs. Jones and I go to the kitchen again.

"He wont be home until much later but maybe you can meet him tomorrow or Sunday before I have to go back to Montesano."

"Either day is fine with me. I can stay in Seattle until then. I'll go home to pack after I meet your boyfriend and be back on Monday to start."

"Great. I'll be right back."

I'm going to go into Christian's office where he keeps NDAs. I know I should have had her sign it sooner but I'm not use to this.

"Take your time, dear. I'm just going to look around the kitchen."

She starts looking in the cabinets so I run to Christian's office to get an NDA.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

It fucking sucks I had to go into the office today since Ana is here a day sooner. She came here Thursday night since she doesn't have school today. Some institute or some shit like that. I had morning meetings that I couldn't cancel but I had Andrea clear my schedule after lunch so I could go home and be with Ana. Thank fuck she's here, not only do I get to make love to my girl but I also get to eat better than take out food every fucking day. She makes me frozen meals with exact instructions on how to heat them just like she did when I was in college but I never seem to have the time to do that now so I've been dining at restaurants alone but usually grab take-out so I can eat and work at home.

I've been having Taylor drive me so I can check emails and make phone calls along the drive. He pulls into Escala's underground parking and parks between my R8 and a blue car. _Who the fuck is parked in my stall?_ I get out after Taylor opens my door, buttoning my suit jacket as I do.

"Taylor, find out who's car that is. If it's nobody Ana and I know, have it towed."

"Yes, sir."

We walk to the elevator and get in. I don't mind him riding the elevator with me but he and Sawyer ride the service elevator when I'm with Ana.

 _~DING~_

Taylor goes to the security room as soon as we walk off the elevator and I walk into the apartment. I hear noises coming from the kitchen so I know my beautiful sexy girlfriend is in there. Probably making lunch. I take off my tie and unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt but stop seeing a blonde lady going through our kitchen. _What the fuck?_ Ana didn't mention having anyone over. _Where is Ana?_

"Who the fuck are you and where the fuck is Ana?" I demand.

The lady quickly turns around gasping, startled and flushing.

"Christian!" I turn around hearing Ana chastise me, coming from my office with papers in her hand.

Ana walks up to the breakfast bar and puts the papers down on the counter.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Jones." Ana says to the woman in our kitchen. _Shit!_ _Ana knows her_. "He's not usually like this" Ana glares at me then looks back at 'Mrs. Jones'. "and I didn't expect him home so soon."

"I apologize for my rudeness, ma'am." I say to the woman known as Mrs. Jones. "I didn't realize Ana had a guest over and seeing you in the kitchen, looking around caught me by surprise." _Wait... why was she looking through our kitchen in the first place?_

"Christian, I have a surprise for you." Ana smiles at me. "I was going to introduce you tomorrow or Sunday but since you're home I'll just do it now. Mrs. Jones, this is my boyfriend, Christian Grey. Christian, this is Gail Jones."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Jones."

"It's nice to meet you as well, sir."

"I've hired Mrs. Jones to work here."

"Work here?" _What is she going on about?_ "Ana, may I speak with you a moment? Please, excuse us, Mrs. Jones."

"Of course." Mrs. Jones says.

"While I'm gone," Ana says to Mrs. Jones. "if you could look this over and sign it, that would be great."

"What is that?" I ask Ana as she pushes the paper and a pen near Mrs. Jones. I don't want her signing anything without my authorization.

"An NDA." Ana says, walking over to me. _She should have signed that before she arrived, baby._

We walk together to my office and I open the door for her, following behind her when she enters.

"What is this about?"

"I'm not here to look after you during the week and the fridge is always full of take out containers. I can't always come every weekend and you're much too busy with GEH to look after the apartment so I've been looking for a house manager. Someone who will cook and clean for you while I'm not here to take care of you and the apartment. Just until I'm done with school and college. I already paid her for a week trial and if you like her you can hire her full time during the week. She's going to cook and clean during the week when I'm not here and-"

"Baby." I interrupt her. "That's very sweet of you, but do you even know this strange woman in our apartment."

"Well, no. But she's the aunt of a friend so I know she's trustworthy. I want to know you're taken care of when I'm not here. She's a professional. I have her resume and even called her previous employers."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "I don't know, baby."

"Please. Just give her a chance Christian, and if you don't like her after the week is over then we don't have to hire her full time."

"Alright, baby." She smiles a cock tightening smile at me. It makes me want her here and now, but we have Mrs. Jones to attend to. "I'll have Taylor show her the staff apartment since she will stay the week."

I kiss her lips chastely and walk to the door.

"Christian?" Ana asks before we leave my office.

"Yeah, baby?" I ask, standing at the door.

"Would you like to explain our red 'exercise' room?" _Shit!_ I didn't expect her to see that room yet. It's not finished.

I smirk. "Well, you did say you wanted an all red exercise room with a bed for when we..." I make my voice husky. "... _exercise_."

I chuckle when she blushes the color of the red room.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I'm going to give Mrs. Jones a week trail period, starting Monday but I honestly don't think I'll keep her. I have no need for a cook or housekeeper because I have Ana. Ana has been taking care of everything, so what if I have to eat take-out during the week. Although, it will be useful to have someone here and nice to eat a real meal during the week since Ana is still in school. Mrs. Jones made Ana and I lunch as a starter of what to expect from her and it was delicious. Then she went back to Montesano to pack so she will be ready to move in Sunday night to start Monday morning. After lunch I take Ana upstairs to show her our 'exercise' room.

I open the door and lead her inside. It's not complete, the only thing in here right now is a bed but the walls are completely red like Ana jokingly suggested. I did this as a joke, but then I got excited with the possibilities of having a sex room. I want to order more furniture, maybe some sex toys for us to use in here. It can be our kinky sex room.

"What do you plan on doing in here?" Ana asks, running her hand along the bed.

"Exercise." I say innocently, causing her to giggle.

"We already have a bedroom, Christian." She says sitting on the bed. _Why limit sex to one room?_

"True. That's why this is not our bedroom. It's our _exercise_ room." I smirk. "We can add other _exercise_ equipment."

"Like what? A sex swing?"

"Exactly." I say darkly. _I'll have to order one._

"You do know I meant a genuine exercise room, with a treadmill and other _real_ exercise equipment. I only suggested the bed and mentioned a red room because that Gia Matteo was annoying."

"We have plenty of room. We can add weights and a treadmill in here or we can workout in the basement gym."

"So this will be our what? Kinky Sex Room?" She giggles. "Our Red Room of Pleasure."

I stalk towards her like she's my prey. Her eyes widen, seeing me approach and she tries to crawl backward up the bed, away from me. _Wrong move, baby._ I crawl after her and straddle her, lifting her arms and restraining them to the bed with the soft restraints I purchased and installed on each corner of the bed. _While she can touch me and I don't mind, it was fun when I tied her up and she did enjoy it as well. We haven't used restraints since the first time I tasted her 2 years ago._ She gasps when I restrain her feet as well. I stand, staring at my beautiful girl, spread eagle on the red bed. She is still fully clothed, wearing her dress, but the sight is magnificent.

"We can have fun in here, baby." I say as I unbutton and remove my shirt.

"Fun?" She's breathless.

"Do you want to have fun?" _I know you do._

"Yes." She breaths.

I unbuckle my belt and take my pants along with my boxer briefs off so I am completely naked, my dick standing hard and proud. Ana bites her lip looking at my dick, making it twitch. I walk over to the dresser, that I filled the top drawer with condoms and take one out. I crawl back onto the bed between her legs. I put the condom down next to her hip and run my hands up her thighs, lifting her dress up passed her breasts.

"No bra, baby?" _I like that._

I palm her breasts, fondling them, then bring my hands down her front to her panties and rip them from her body. She squirms and is already panting, wanting. I don't want to release her but I want her dress off so I rip that from her body as well.

"Christian!" She chastises me. "I just bought that!"

"I'll buy you another, baby." I murmur. _I'll buy you anything your heart desires._

I settle between her thighs, kissing, sucking and nibbling up to her sex then torturing her with my tongue. She moans and pulls on her restraints, forgetting all about her ruined dress. I can't get over how delicious my girl tastes. I suck on her clit and lick her sweet pussy, devouring her. Her moans are turning me on so much, I can feel my pre-cum drip. I can't wait any longer. I want to be balls deep inside my beautiful girl. I kneel up and grab the condom, swiftly putting it on. When I look at Ana she's trying not to smile.

"What?"

She quickly shakes her head. "Nothing." She giggles as she says the word.

I narrow my eyes at her. _I don't have time to figure out what is going on with my girl, I'm horny._ I quickly release her feet and bring them up, holding her under her knees and ease myself slowly into her, watching my dick disappear, causing her to moan out. I swear I could cum just watching her, watching this. _It's such a fucking turn on._ I pull back out and slam into her as I bring her legs over my shoulders and continue to pound on. Her tits are bouncing, hypnotizing me. I release one of her legs so I can latch onto her nipple and suck, making it hard. When I do I feel her pussy squeeze me tighter.

"Oh, baby!" I moan with her nipple in my mouth.

I'm so used to her hands tugging my hair that it's almost alien not to feel her hands fisting my hair. I release her nipple with a loud popping sound and release Ana from her restraints. I pull out of her and flip her over then bring her hips up and slam back into her. She moans loudly, flipping her head back, when I smack her ass. I grab her hair, wrapping it around my fist and holding her head back. Ana puts her hands flat on the wall, since the bed doesn't have a headboard, for balance and I start kissing and sucking every inch or her body that I can reach while I thrust deeper inside of her.

"Cum, baby!" I plead.

"I can't." She pants. "I'm not there yet." _What the fuck? I'm close!_

I growl, smacking her ass again then release her hair and push her down further onto the bed so she's laying flat with me still inside of her. I bring her leg up and continue to pump in and out, thrusting and circling my hips. It's so fucking deep this way and feels so fucking good. I grab her hair again, kissing her neck and nibbling her ear then reach around and play with her clit. She finally stiffens underneath me so I know she's there.

"Oh, god! Christian!"

"Cum now, Ana!" I demand. _And don't you dare tell me you can't!_

"I'm cuming!" She screams.

"Oh, fuck!" I cum with her. "Oh, baby!" She squeezes my dick with her pussy and wets my fingers. "I feel you!" _And it feels amazing!_

I'm panting when I pull out of her and toss the condom onto the floor. I lay on my back and bring her with me so she's laying on my chest, face up. I hold her under her beautiful breasts, trying to catch my breath. Sex with her only gets better.

"Okay." She pants out.

"Okay?" _Just okay?_ "I think that was much better than 'okay', baby."

She giggles making her breasts bounce. I can't resist so I hold one in my hand.

"I meant, okay we can keep the kinky sex room."

"Oh, that. Well, we better keep it locked whenever Elliot comes over." I kiss her head.

"And our parents."

"Let's go to our room and take a nap." I say to her.

"Are we really going to nap? Or is it going to be one of your," She deepens her voice. "'come on let's take a nap, but really I want to make love to you for hours', kind of naps. Because I'm exhausted and you have an abnormal amount of stamina, Christian."

I chuckle. _She knows me well_.

* * *

Mrs. Jones has worked out extremely well. _Thank fuck, Ana hired her._ She was here when the interior designer came and saw to that, as well as the delivery of the piano Ana got me. I've been eating extremely well and I no longer send my clothing to the cleaners. I've officially hired Mrs. Jones as our house manager to oversee our home and kitchen while Ana is away. I've given her plenty of benefits including a new car along with many other benefits and exceptional pay. She is very professional and Ana loves her. She's been working for us for the past few months. Our apartment is finally finished but with my work schedule, our families are going to come see our apartment during Ana's spring break from school. I can't wait until Ana can be with me always and I don't have to wait for weekends or school breaks to see her.

Since Ana learned of the Red Room, I had her help with filling it with furniture and the décor. We left the walls the deep red color so we've been calling it our Red Room of Pleasure, and she's added gray and black accents to the room. She fitted the bed with gray sheets and has it sitting on a black wooden platform. I've added the sex swing and a black stripper pole in the corner. We have a chair and ottoman, a high bench, and my personal favorite, the gray Tantra Chair that Ana got for us, all used for sex. We keep the love making in our bedroom and the kinky sex in our Red Room.

* * *

 _Christian 19  
Anastasia 17_

 **A/N: _I just want to thank all the lovely nice reviewers for your positive feedback & love for this story.  
Thanks so much again! You rock!_**


	21. (21) I Don't See Her Logic

**APOV**

It's the last day of school before Spring Break and I could hardly wait for school to end, I was so excited. My parents are going on a cruise, that Christian got for them, tomorrow but they are coming to Escala tonight to see the apartment before they go. They have agreed to let me stay with Christian during Spring Break while they are away so I will get to spend a week with him instead of just a weekend. This is the first time we will be together longer than a weekend that we are actually together and can do whatever we want, without our parents breathing down our necks like when I lived with the Greys. Only five more months and I will be 18. I can't wait because then I plan to move in with Christian at Escala full time and will go to school at Seattle Prep. Emily has complained, jokingly, that her Aunt wont say a word about Christian. I told Em, that her aunt signed an NDA so she can't say _anything_ to _anyone_ about us. Emily is a great friend and she hasn't blabbed to anyone about my relationship to Christian Grey.

I'm driving home to change out of my school uniform then will be going to Seattle to stay with Christian. I pull up to my parents house and skip inside, rushing to my room to change into my dress and flats, then I go back down stairs. I have plenty of clothes and essentials at Escala that Christian has bought me so I don't need to bring anything with me. I just need to let my parents know I'm leaving.

"Mom?" _Silence._ "Dad?" _Silence._

I walk through the house trying to find them but I don't see them anywhere. Maybe they are in their bedroom. _I hope they're not doing anything._ I knock on their bedroom door and enter when I hear my mother grant me permission. She is packing for their cruise so I walk into their room and sit on the bed while she packs.

"I just wanted to let you and dad know, I'm leaving."

"Okay, dear. Text us when you arrive in Seattle so we know you made it safely and we'll see you there later."

"Where's dad?"

"In here!" I hear my dad yell from the bathroom.

"He's packing our bathroom necessities." My mother says, smiling.

"We're about done packing now so we'll just follow you there now, Annie." I hear my dad say from the bathroom.

"Okay." I say to them.

"It was very generous of Christian to gift us with this trip." My mother comments.

"We'll have to give him a gift as a thank you." My dad says, walking out of their en suite bathroom. "What kind of wine does Christian like, Annie?"

"Um. Dad. He's 19." _Almost 20 but not 21 yet._ Although, he does enjoy a glass but it's very rare.

"Oh," My dad chuckles. "I forgot."

"I actually wanted to talk to you guys before I left." I let them know.

"About what, dear?" My mother asks, zipping up their suitcases.

"Well, I want to say thank you and that I really appreciate you letting me stay with Christian during the weekends and now Spring Break."

"You're welcome, Ana. You two have been together for about 2 years now. And you'll be 18 soon so you're both old enough to do what you want."

"Yes, well... I was wondering if maybe... Um. Maybe I can move in with Christian during Summer Break?" I hold my breath waiting for their answer.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

I'm excited to have Ana spend her Spring Break with me. I did take today off from work, unfortunately, I can't stop working the whole week just because she'll be here, since GEH is in it's infancy. However, it will be great to fall asleep with her and wake with her in my arms everyday until Spring Break is over. Our parents are coming over tomorrow to see our apartment now that we finally have it furnished and decorated how we like. I have our red sex... I mean.. our red exercise room locked because Elliot is also coming over and I don't need him saying anything about it in front of our parents, especially in front of Ana's father. Mrs. Jones usually has weekends off but I've asked her to cook our dinner tomorrow night with our parents so Ana can relax without slaving away in the kitchen. I guess that means Mrs. Jones will be the one to slave away in the kitchen, but it's her job and this way Ana can interact with our families.

 _~knock~knock~knock~_

I look up as the door to my home office opens and see the love of my life walk in, smiling at me.

"Honey, I'm home." I grin, hearing her say this.

"I'm very glad you are."

"I have some very exciting news to share with you." She says, climbing onto my lap.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her soft lips. "What's that?"

"I've spoken to my parents about staying here with you for the summer. And guess what?!" She grins. "They're kicking me out!" She says excitedly.

"What?" I chuckle. _How is this exciting news? Of course she can live here. But her parents are kicking her out?!_

"Well, they're not _really_ kicking me out." She giggles. "I asked them if I could stay here with you during Summer Break and they said I could. School starts in August and since I will be 18 in September they said it was inevitable that I would move in with you then, so they are letting me move in starting Summer Break instead of when I turn 18. Their only condition was I graduate high school."

"That's great, baby!" _That is exciting news!_

"I know!" She grins. "Only a couple months and I can officially move in. I'm going to start packing after Spring Break. It will be easier to start school here too instead of transferring me after September 10th."

I stand with her in my arms and carry her bridal style, walking to my office door.

"Where are we going?" She asks, like she doesn't know.

"To make love. I haven't had you in awhile."

"My parents are here." I stop in my tracks.

"What?"

"They came with to see the apartment today instead of tomorrow because of the cruise." _Damn!_

I sigh and reluctantly put her down, opening the door, we walk out. Carla and Ray are in the kitchen enjoying a glass of wine, that Mrs. Jones has served them. I keep wine and other liquor on hand for our parents and guests of age, although, I do enjoy a glass of wine now and then. Ana and I walk into the kitchen area so I can greet them.

"Ray." I shake his hand. "Carla." I kiss her cheek.

"Mighty fine place you have here, Christian." Ray says.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Carla looks around the main room.

"Thank you. Shall we give you a tour?"

Ray sets his wine glass down but Carla brings hers along. Ana and her mother link arms as we go from room to room on the main floor. Not all our rooms are full, just the rooms we're using. Ana, excitedly, shows her parents the library. We've shown them the media room, a spare room that is still empty on the main floor, my man-cave Ana surprised me with, and we even show them the staff apartment with our staff's permission, of course, since it's their home. When we show them the spare bedrooms upstairs, Ana blushes when we pass the Red Room, causing me to smirk. Ana's eyes widen when I reach for the handle.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieks, grabbing my hand from the door's handle to stop me from opening it. Her parents raise their eyebrows at Ana's tone. "I mean." She says gathering herself. "It's just a storage room. We don't need to show them every nook and cranny in the apartment."

I smirk. "Are you sure?" I inwardly chuckle. _I would never show her parents our kinky sex room, but it is fun teasing Ana._

"Very!" She says sternly, giving me a behave look.

 _I better behave if I want any later._ We all walk back downstairs and towards the kitchen where Mrs. Jones is busy cooking out meal.

"Mrs. Jones, is dinner ready?" I ask her as we enter the kitchen.

"15 more minutes, Mr. Grey."

I nod. "Thanks."

"Wait." Ana's mother says. "I know it's a personal space but we didn't see your bedroom." _What?!_

My eyes widen and I swallow hard, looking at Ray but he's impassive as ever. I don't want to show our parents the room where we have sex. _A lot of sex!_ Especially not _her_ parents. I run my hand through my hair and look at Ana, who is smirking at me. I clear my throat but can't speak. Ana giggles at me.

"Come on, mom. I'll show you our room." _Our?!_ I don't know whether to smile or not in front of her parents. Only a few more weeks and she will permanently stay here, no more visiting on the weekends or school breaks.

We all walk towards our master bedroom. Ana and I are ahead of her parents as they follow us.

"What's the matter, Christian?" Ana, teasingly whispers. "You were going to show my parents our Red Room of Pleasure."

"That was a joke!" I whisper. "I would have never showed them. This room they _know_ we have sex in!" I say in a hushed tone.

"A joke?"

"Yes, Ana." I whisper urgently. _Help me out here, baby._

"Let's see who is laughing now." Ana giggles as she opens our bedroom door.

"Oh, this is beautiful." Carla says, walking to the balcony windows. "The view from up here is spectacular."

"Come see the bathroom, mom. It's beyond beautiful." _Shit! We have sex in there too!_

"Christian, why don't you show me your office again while the girls look at the master bedroom." I swallow hard and nod, following Ray out. _Oh, fuck!_

We go to my office and sit.

"I'm assuming Ana's told you that we're allowing her to live her starting summer break?"

"Yes, sir."

He nods. "I told Ana I want her to finish high school. I know you two are in love and since you have your own place it's inevitable that she would leave home as soon as she turns 18. I only agreed to this because I know how much you care for her and she you."

"I do. We do."

"Speaking of I do's..."

"Um."

"Ana's told me you plan on getting married."

"Yes, sir."

"She's only 17 so I hope you two wait at least until she's out of college, but once she turns 18, I know she can do whatever she wants as a legal adult. I just wanted to let you know you have her mother and my permission."

"Thank you."

He nods and stands, leaving me stunned and dumbfounded, then he walks out of my office.

Soon I hear the girls mumbling, so I know Ana and her mother have left our bedroom. I stand as they pass my office door that is not completely closed.

"Good thing we got you set up with birth control." _What?_ I stop in my tracks just before I walk out.

"Mom!" I hear Ana chastise her mother, quietly.

I smirk. _Bareback?_ My cock twitches with excitement and in agreement.

"You'll need to set up a doctor here and get a pharmacy to refill your prescription when you move."

"Mom, be quiet."

"Why? We've talked about birth control months ago and you weren't acting like this." _Months ago?_ _Then why the fuck am I still wearing condoms?!_ "Ana-

Their voices are getting harder to hear as they walk passed my office. I adjust my dick and wait a moment because I'd really hate to walk out there with a hard-on while Ana's parents are here. When I've got it under control, I walk out to join everyone at the dinning table.

Ray and I sit at the head with the girls on each side. Mrs. Jones serves us and we eat while we talk about the apartment. All I can think about during the meal is getting Ana on her back or her riding me. _Bareback!_ I can't wait until tonight! I can't help but wonder about her being on birth control for months and not telling me. _Do you know how many times we couldn't do anything because I forgot a condom or didn't have another condom after already enjoying her?_ I have to get my thoughts under control and stop picturing myself having sex with their daughter when they are sitting at the table with us.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Ana's parents have left and we are in bed, making out. I've decided not to say anything to Ana regarding the conversation I overheard with her mother. Perhaps they just talked about birth control months ago but she just got it. I don't want to ruin her surprise but she hasn't said anything and we're practically fucking now. I only have on my boxer briefs and Ana is only in her bra and panties. She's on top of me, grinding her wet sex on my hard dick. It feels like we're 15 and 17 year old virgins again, only making out. Though now, we are 17 and 19, and we've have had plenty of sex. We're also not at my parents house, we're in our own fucking apartment.

 _To hell with waiting this time!_ I reach around her and unclasp her bra. She sits up and takes it off. My eyes go straight to her amazing tits. I grab them, tweaking her nipples. She throws her head back, moaning and rocking on me harder with her hands holding mine to her breasts. _I want to sink my dick in her so bad it aches._ I rip her panties from her body and lift her as I take my boxer briefs off. I grab her, bring her down and kiss her as she continues to move her hips. She is rubbing her sex on my dick, coating it in her juices. I hold her hips and flex mine, rocking her harder on my dick, but still not entering her. She moans each time the head of my dick bumps into her clit. _Come on, baby. Just say the word._ I internally beg her.

"I want you, Christian." _Bingo!_ "Please." She begs, sounding needy and desperate for my touch.

I flip her over and line my dick up with her entrance.

"You want me, baby." _And I defiantly want you_. "You've got me."

"Wait!" She puts her hands on my abs, stopping me just as I was about to thrust into her.

"For what?!" I shout, unable to contain my annoyance.

"You're not wearing a condom." _Seriously?!_ She's on birth control!

I growl out, frustrated and get a condom out of my bedside drawer, making a show of putting it on. I'm pissed that I wont get to enjoy her bareback like I planned and slam into her without warning, hard.

"Ah!" She cries out, putting her hands on my abs again. "Gently, Christian."

I'm not in the fucking mood to make love anymore so I pull out of her and flip her over. Smacking her ass, I plow into her again, holding onto her hips and continue fucking her hard and fast. Soon I'm close but I know she's not anywhere near her release so I'm forced to slow my pace.

"Christian, stop."

"Why?" I continue thrusting into her as I ask.

"Stop." She says more forcefully.

I pull out of her and she turns over, looking like she's going to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"You!" She screams at me, making a failed attempt at pushing me away but can't because I'm much stronger then her.

When she gets off the bed and runs into the bathroom, slamming the door, I sit on my heels with the condom on my still hard dick, running my hand through my hair, confused at what the fuck just happened. _I thought she wanted me? Why would she tell me to stop fucking her?_ I get off the bed, taking the condom off and tossing it in the trash. I put my boxer briefs back on and go to the bathroom door, but it's locked. We've never locked the bathroom door. I knock but get no response.

"Ana?" I knock, still getting no answer. "Baby?" I hear her sniff. "Baby, talk to me."

Suddenly the door flies open and a very sexy, very naked, very red puffy eyed Ana walks out, looking furious. And hot. _Really_ _fucking hot!_ She storms passed me and goes into our closet so I follow her, watching her from the doorway as she puts on a pair of boy short cotton panties. _No lace?_ She grabs a tank top from her drawer and puts it on, still not talking or looking at me. _She's not_ _sleeping in my shirt?_ I can feel the wind in her wake as she storms past me again, bumping me as she goes. _What the fuck is going on?_ When I follow her, she's getting onto our bed and covering herself, facing away from me. I kneel on the bed behind her.

"Ana?" I ask cautiously, putting my hand on her hip. She continues to ignore me. "Ana?" _Nothing._ "Anastasia, what the fuck?" I say getting frustrated.

She finally turns around to face me, looking furious with red glossy eyes.

"What the fuck, Christian? Seriously?"

"What?" _I seriously don't know what's wrong._

"We were going to make love."

I run my hand through my hair. "I thought you liked it when we fucked?"

"I do. When we are _both_ into it. We were going to make love tonight. You were rough and I didn't like it. I don't know what suddenly switched your mood from being so attentive to so self-centered in a nanosecond but you can go fuck yourself."

"Baby, I-"

"Whatever." She turns around to go to sleep, not letting me apologize.

"Ana." She ignores me. "Anastasia, we are having a conversation here."

"I'm done." She rudely doesn't even turn around when she's talking to me. "I'm going to sleep, you can talk to yourself too. Goodnight."

"Turn the fuck around and talk to me damn it!" I roar, furious.

She turns around, glaring at me. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, Christian! Leave me alone! I want to go to sleep!"

"Ana,-"

"If you don't shut up! I swear, I'm going to sleep in a guest room!"

"Fine!"

I get off the bed, putting some sweats on and walk out, slamming our bedroom door.

I'll just go to my office and get some work done.

I don't know what the fuck her problem is. We've had rough sex plenty of times. She loves it.

I slam my office door and sit behind my desk, going through emails, trying to get some work done but I know I wont be able to. We're having our first fight and I don't like it.

 **APOV**

I let the tears run down my cheeks, hearing the door slam shut. I can't believe it. We're having our first argument. I seriously don't know what his problem was. He said he wanted to make love to me and we were making out hot and heavy, then suddenly his mood switched after I told him he didn't have a condom on. Good thing I am on birth control, because he was so close to thrusting into me bare. This is why I got on birth control. Well, it was because of our spontaneous sex but now I can add Christian forgetting to wear protection to the list. _Why was he so mercurial?_

I continue to lay here and cry, hoping I will fall asleep, knowing that I wont be able to.

 **CPOV**

I've been in my office for hours reading the same email over and over, not getting shit done. I just want to hold Ana but she's pissed and sleeping. I can't get shit done anyway so I get up to get a drink. I slam two glasses of water and I'm about to get a third. I watch as the water overflows the glass, not stopping it. _I fucked up. She hates me. She wants nothing to do with me. She was going to sleep in a guest room just to get away from me. We've only started day one of her spring break and we're already at each other's throats. What the fuck is it going to be like when she moves in full time? What if she doesn't want to move in with me anymore? Fuck! What if she leaves me?_ I panic and feel my heart race at the thought of her leaving.

I quickly turn off the tap and turn around to talk to her, plead with her not to leave me. But then I remember she said she didn't want to talk to me. _Fuck!_ I throw the glass filled with water, smashing it to pieces, getting water everywhere. I wipe my face because some water must have gotten on my cheek when I threw the glass. Sitting at the breakfast bar, I thrust both of my hands into my hair.

 _"Hhello?"_ Comes her groggy voice when she answers my call. _Shit!_ What time is it?

"Mom." My voice is strained. "I need you."

 _"Christian?"_ She says suddenly awake. _"What's wrong? Do you want me to come over?"_

"No."

 _"What's wrong, darling?"_ She repeats.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called so late."

 _"I'm here whenever you need me, Christian. You know that. Any time, day or night."_

"I just need to talk. But she wont talk to me."

 _"Who, darling?"_

"Ana."

 _"Why wont she talk to you?"_

I sigh. "We had a fight."

 _"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"_

"No." I quickly say. _No way._

 _"Alright, you don't have to. Just give her some time to cool off, darling."_

"What if... What if she leaves?"

 _"And go where? Surely she wont drive back to Montesano tonight. She can come here if she wants."_

"No. I mean. Fore- Forev-" _Fuck!_ I can't even say it, let alone think it.

 _"Oh, darling."_ My mother says, understanding what I meant. _"No. No, Ana's not leaving you. She loves you. It's just a misunderstanding, I'm sure. You'll work it out."_

"How?" I croak with tears in my eyes. "She wont talk to me."

 _"Just give her some time."_

"How much time? A day? A week?" _Fuck!_ "A month?"

 _"No, dear."_ My mother giggles.

"This is serious, mother!" _She's going to leave me!_

 _"I'm sorry, Christian."_ My mother contains her laughter. _"Just a few hours."_

"It's already been that long." _If not longer._

 _"Well, then go talk to her and apologize to each other."_

"You don't understand, mom. I've never seen her so upset before. She was angry." _Really fucking angry._ "She doesn't want to talk to me."

 _"Listen to me, darling. Every couple has disagreements and arguments. It's not always rainbows and butterflies. Just last week your father had to sleep on the couch and we've been married for many, many years. Go talk to Ana, not me."_

"She's sleeping now."

 _"Then wait until morning. Don't let this argument be bigger than it should."_

"Okay." I run my hand through my hair. "Thanks, mom."

 _"You're welcome, Christian. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"I'm sorry for waking you."

 _"Anytime, Christian. You know that. Goodnight, darling."_

"Night." _I don't know how good it is_.

After talking to my mother and her reassurance that every couple has arguments, I feel much better and hope Ana will forgive me. I walk back to our room and open the door, walking in quietly. Ana is on my side of the bed now, holding my pillow to her face and wearing my shirt. I run my hand through my hair. Maybe I should go sleep in a guest room. No. I want to be near her incase she decides to leave. I take off my sweats and climb in on her side. _Do I hold her? Would she want me to?_ Ana turns around, facing me.

"You're still awake?"

She shrugs. "I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry." I blurt out.

I wipe a tear that has fallen from her still red puffy eyes but she pulls away from my touch. _Shit!_

"Ana. Baby, please. I'm sorry."

"For what?" I can barely hear her, she's so quiet. _It seems she wants her cake._

"For everything."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, Christian." _And she wants to eat it too._

"Everything. For fighting. For being too rough with you. For getting pissed that I couldn't fuck you bare. For-"

"Why would you think we could have sex without a condom?"

I sigh. "I overheard you and your mother talking about birth control. I thought you were going to surprise me, so I didn't say anything. But you didn't say anything about it and I wanted you, so I was just going to have sex without the condom. I got upset when you stopped me from entering you bare."

"I don't want to get pregnant, Christian. I'm only 17."

"I don't want to impregnate you right now either."

"Then why are you forgetting or trying to have sex without protection?"

"Are you on birth control?"

"Don't you think that's a question you should have asked _before_ you attempted to have unprotected sex?" She avoids my question with her own.

"Are you?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well, then it wouldn't have been unprotected sex, now would it?"

"That's not the point."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why am I still using condoms when we could be having skin to skin sex." _For months!_

"I don't want to get pregnant." She repeats. But I don't see her logic.

"Baby, it's called _birth_ _control_ for a reason."

"I just... I wanted to stay extra safe. Use double protection."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. Until I'm 18, we're married, I'm 21," _21?! Four years?!_ "I didn't really think about it. I just know I don't want to be an unwed, teen mom, even if we can afford a baby and are planning to get married in the future."

"I'm sorry. I should have talked you about what I overheard. I shouldn't have assumed."

"I could have told you sooner."

"Don't."

"What?"

"This isn't your fault. Don't try and take some of the blame. It's all on me."

"Christian-"

"Ana, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I don't ever want to hurt you. And I don't ever want you to leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

She moves closer, hugging me. I hug her, putting my nose in her hair and inhaling her calming, intoxicating scent. I kiss her head when she turns around in my arms, getting comfortable and I hold her where she belongs. In my arms.

"Ana?" I whisper.

"What?" She's just as quiet.

"Let me make love to you."

She gives me a look, over her shoulder, as if to say ' _seriously_ '. "Let's just go to sleep, Christian."

"Please, Anastasia." I beg. _I have to know we're okay._

"I'm no longer in the mood, Christian." _That's not a problem_.

I start to kiss her but she pulls away.

"I said, no." Her voice stern. "I'm tired and I want to sleep. Maybe tomorrow." I sigh and nod. _Tomorrow_.

We get settled and soon she's peacefully sleeping while I'm awake, worrying. _Are we okay?_ I stare at my beautiful girlfriend as she sleeps, unable to sleep myself. We talked and everything seemed to be okay but she didn't want to make love. She wouldn't let me make it up to her.

* * *

 **APOV**

I wake, feeling something brush against my cheek but don't open my eyes because I'm not ready to wake up yet. I try to fall back to sleep when it's gone, but now it's brushing against my neck. I bring my shoulder up to move whatever is touching me and move back only to bump into a hard body behind me. Knowing Christian is behind me, I snuggle into him. He puts his hand on my hip and nuzzles my ear. Now I know it was Christian's horny ass that is waking me. I groan and pull away from him but this gives him access to my ass and he starts to fondle me. His moaning makes me wet and my insides clench.

"Christian," I murmur sleepily, trying to shoo him away. "leave me alone."

"I want you, Ana." His deep sexy voice does things to me. "You said we could make love tomorrow. It's tomorrow."

"I meant later." My eyes are still closed. "Go back to sleep."

Christian starts peppering my face with tiny kisses, moving down to my jaw, sucking it, then moving to my neck. I reach behind me to hold his head when he tries to move away and I start moving my ass on his crotch. His dick is already hard and it makes me want him more. He moans, running his hand all over my body, giving me the chills. My eyes are closed the whole time and my breathing picks up.

"Christian." I moan his name, feeling him cup my sex and start to rub while he nuzzles me behind my ear. My hips are going crazy, circling and following him. I hold his strong forearm in place then slide my hand down to his hand, trying to push harder.

"Let me love you, baby."

"Love me." I moan again, desperate for his touch.

I groan, frustrated, when he pulls his hand from my sex. I feel him move from behind me and finally blink open my eyes to see dawn approaching and my sexy man already naked. He kneels between my legs, removing my boy shorts then kisses up my body as he lifts the shirt of his that I'm wearing. Latching onto my nipple, he blindly tries to take off my shirt so I help him, arching my back, pushing my breasts towards him. I throw the shirt onto the floor and grasp Christian's hair, tugging. I swear I could cum hearing him groan in pleasure with his mouth still attached to my nipple.

"Christian!" I protest when he releases my nipple. _I was so freaking close!_

He kisses up my body, giving me a chase kiss. His eyes are incredible this close up, so full of the desire he has for me, a beautiful shade of gray.

"I love you!" He growls.

"I love you." I breath.

I wrap my arms around his neck when he attacks my mouth. He starts grinding into my sex with his dick, bumping my clit each time. I try to thrust my hips up, to get him to enter me, but he pulls back each time. I'm so wet, I feel myself dripping. I wrap my legs around him when he tries to pull away.

"Baby-" I cut him off, kissing him, not letting him speak.

Suddenly he flips us over, so I am on top, and blindly reaches in his bedside table as we continue to devour each other's mouths. I know what he's looking for and I should have told him about me being on birth control, but I didn't want to get pregnant. I know we no longer needed condoms to protect us and he's right, it's called _birth control_ for a reason. He hisses and grabs my hips tight, when I slide down his shaft. I'm so wet, he eases in. _Oh my god!_ _This feels amazing!_ I can feel so much more, bare like this, even his dick pulsing.

"OH, FUCK!" He roars, extremely loud, I'm surprised security doesn't come busting through the door. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, throwing his head back onto the pillow. _Oh my god, it feels amazing to feel him bare!_

"Baby." He pants, lifting his head. "What about the cond- Ah!" He starts, only to end up moaning loudly and throwing his head back again, when I lift my ass up and bring myself back down on him.

Slowly, I lift my ass again and drop back on him, then I start rocking, continuing to move. His hands are still holding my hips so tightly, I know I will bruise but I don't care. _This feels so good!_ Soon, Christian flexes his hips up, meeting my thrusts, grunting and groaning with each thrust. _Oh! My! God!_ I feel myself tighten with each thrust and his dick pulsing. I can feel so much more bare. We just started and I want it to last longer so I sit up, with my hands flat on his chest to balance myself and start to ride him. His hands run up my body and grab my boobs. I hold onto his hands to my breasts and move faster. Christian pulls me back down, kissing me hard while grinding into me, holding my ass firmly with one of his hands while his other hand is holding my head. He forces me to move with him. My hands go straight into his hair as I kiss him passionately.

"Christian!" I scream when I feel my insides clenching deliciously.

"Come on, baby! Cum!"

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream his name again, only louder, as I cum, climaxing in a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Oh, baby!" Christian stills inside of me as he joins me in oblivion, filling me with his release for the first time ever.

I collapse onto him unable to move, trying to catch my breath. He wraps his arms around me, panting just as hard as I am.

He kisses my head multiple times and says. "Let's never fight again."

I find enough energy to lift my head to look at him.

"Let's." He looks at me, questioning my seriousness. "The make up sex is phenomenal." I say dreamily.

He chuckles, lifting me so he can pull out of me. His dick is completely wet, from our shared arousal. I can feel my cheeks heat up as I lay next to him because he's starring at his dick in awe. It is pretty freaking hot, seeing our shared arousal covering his dick.

"Why didn't you wait for me to put on a condom?" I shrug. "You do know if you had done that last night, there wouldn't have been an argument."

"It's nice to see you meant it when you said let's not argue again. So now you're blaming me for last night?"

"Fuck. No, I meant-"

"I know." I interrupt him. "You just want more make up sex." I joke.

He chuckles. "Well, I wouldn't be one to turn down sex with you." I kiss my insatiable boyfriend.

"Thanks for the early morning wake up call."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"You can wake me like that anytime."

"Ditto." He kisses me. "Let's shower and get ready for my parents' visit."

We both get off the bed but Christian grabs me before I can walk any further.

"Does this mean no more condoms?" I giggle, pulling away and walk into the bathroom to shower.

Christian soon follows me, joining me and we enjoy ourselves again, getting lost in oblivion. _Without condoms_. I should have told him sooner, then we could have stopped using condoms and enjoyed this months ago.

* * *

 **CPOV**

"The apartment looks wonderful, Christian." My mother says as we walk back to the main room, along with Ana, Mia, Elliot and my father.

"Thanks, mom." I snake my arm around Ana's waist. "Ana and I are happy with it."

"It's so big!" Mia bounces passed to us to the dinning table.

"Are you planning on filling all those rooms, little brother?" Elliot bumps my shoulder, teasing me quietly so our parents don't hear him.

"Elliot." I growl and glare at him when I notice Ana, blushing bright red.

We just got through our first argument because of condoms and birth control. I don't need Elliot talking about 'filling rooms', knowing he's talking about babies. Ana and I are too young for babies, right now anyway.

I pull Ana's chair out for her as we all sit at the dinning table and Mrs. Jones serves our dinner. We continue talking throughout our meal.

"I'm so proud of all of my children." My mother says smiling at us. "Christian's success, Elliot is starting his construction company, Mia and Ana are doing so well in school. You four are amazing." I grin, hearing my mother include Ana as one of her own.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Ana and I retire for the evening after our guests leave and I once again, enjoy the feel of Ana bare. I will never get enough of her. Unfortunately, I have to continue working while she's here during the week. I wish I could take the week off to enjoy being with her, but with GEH in it's infancy stage, I have so many meetings I can't miss or cancel. At least she's here, though. I'll get to come home to her here and sleep with her in my arms then wake with her still wrapped in my arms. Hopefully, we can enjoy early morning sex every morning like we did this morning.

* * *

 _Christian 19  
Anastasia 17_


	22. (22) We Aim To Please

**CPOV**

I feel terrible because Ana is nearing the end of her Spring Break and we have barely seen each other. We've spent the first weekend together, as usual but since Monday, I've been stuck at the office until late and when I do get home, I have to work on things in my home-office. We don't even eat dinner together because by the time I arrive home, Ana has already eaten and is in bed, sleeping. I eat, either at Grey House or in my home office while I work. Ana is extremely understanding of how busy I am with GEH and must be bored out of her mind, stuck at Escala alone all day. She's not going to want to move in with me this summer because once again, I can't stop working just because schools are on Summer Break. It's the real world now. I don't see her going to college as a bad idea now, as it will give her something to do while I'm working. The only down side is if she chooses a college out of Seattle she will visit me every few weekends and school breaks, much like she is doing now. I'll miss her like crazy but we've been doing this since I graduated from high school. Maybe she'll choose a college in Seattle so I can see her more often and she can still live with me at Escala.

Ana told me she is inviting Mia, Kate and her friend from Montesano Prep, Emily, who is also Gail's niece, over to our apartment to have a girls day. Since I feel badly that I can't be there with her, I've arranged for the ladies to go to the salon and spa. I'm sure they are also going on a shopping trip and then they will go out to lunch at my newest acquisition, The Mile High Club, then they will return to our apartment for movie night and sleeping over. Before I head home, I'm going to stop at Cartier and pick up Ana's engagement ring that is ready. She knows I plan to marry her so I don't necessarily need to propose but I want to, and I already have everything ready for when I ask her.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Turn left on 4th avenue."

I'm giving Emily directions to Escala and she's telling her mom. They had a GPS but her little brother broke it so I gave Emily directions but they got lost. Seattle is a lot bigger than Montesano and neither her mother nor Em have been here before. I've been bored out of my mind all day, all week in the apartment alone since Christian has been super busy with GEH. I haven't seen Kate in forever and when I called her she said she didn't go on vacation with her parents and Ethan this year and was at Mia's so I asked them to come over and keep me company. We decided to have a sleepover so I invited Emily to join us. She's younger but she's a lot of fun. Kate and Mia are already here, we're just waiting for Emily so we can go to a salon and spa that Christian insisted we went to, to relax. I'm sure he feels guilty, not being here with me, but I understand he has his business, besides, he does take the weekends off to be with me. Emily's mother is dropping her off and since tomorrow is Saturday and Gail's day off, she will take her home tomorrow.

 _"Mom, she said turn left on fourth."_

"You can't miss it. It's a huge building and says Escala on the front."

 _"Okay we just pulled up. Bye, mom."_ I hear Emily shutting the car door.

"Just let the front desk know you are here to see me and get in the elevator. I'll have someone allow you access to the apartment."

 _"Okay. I'll be up soon."_

I hang up and let Sawyer know my friend is here and to allow her up. He does whatever he needs to do and soon Emily is walking off the elevator.

"Wow, Ana." Emily looks around the apartment in a daze. "This is... wow."

I giggle. "I know. Let's take your bag to the guest room."

We go upstairs to the guest room where Emily is staying to drop off her bag. Kate and Mia are going to share a room, even though it's not necessary since we have three unoccupied guest bedrooms upstairs and our locked Red Room of Pleasure.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Kate and Christian's sister Mia, then we can go to the salon."

We walk into the media room where the girls are watching the movie we were watching while we waited for Emily to arrive.

"Emily's here." I announce. Kate and Mia get off the sofa and walk over to us. "Em, this is my friend Katherine Kavanagh and Christian's sister, Mia Grey. Kate, Mia, this is my friend Emily Montgomery."

Everyone says their 'nice to meet you' and we start walking to the Elevator to leave for the salon. In the parking garage, we all climb into my car. It's small and only has two doors so Kate and Mia sit in the back while Emily sits shotgun and I drive. I would have Sawyer drive us but where's the fun in that? We blast some _Cher Lloyd_ and I pull out and onto the street, with Sawyer following, and drive us to the salon Christian has arranged for us.

 _ **~..~..~**_

"I've never been to this salon before." Kate says as we walk in.

"OH! I have." Mia says. "My mother brought me here once. It's more of a sophisticated salon."

"Sorry." I giggle. "Christian made the reservations."

"Men." We all say and giggle, walking up to the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to Allure. May I help you?"

"Yes, we have a reservation for four under Steele."

The receptionist looks at her computer, finding our reservation.

"Could it possibly be under a different name?" She frowns.

"Oh. Um." I thought Christian would have put our salon reservations under my name but perhaps he used his name. "Grey?"

"Yes." She smiles like she hit the lottery. "I have four for Grey and everyone at Allure has already signed the Non-disclosure agreements. Mr. Grey has set you ladies up in the VIP room. Franco will take you all back." She gestures to a man, walking towards us, who is obviously very confident with his sexuality. Either that, or he's gay.

"Mrs. Grey?" He asks, grinning at me.

"Oh, no." _Not yet anyway_. I smile thinking of being Mrs. Grey in the future. "It's Steele. I'm Ana and this is Kate, Mia, and Emily."

"Welcome to Allure, ladies." We all thank him. "Follow me and we will set you all up with Mani's and Pedi's first."

We follow him in the back of the salon, which is completely empty of all clients and into a VIP room for high profile clients. _Christian._ We all sit in the comfy chairs while two employees work on each of us. I have Franco and a lady name Georgia. Since we're all underage they bring out orange juice for us. It's quite relaxing and fun, hanging out with the girls.

"What are we doing for lunch?" Mia asks while she's getting her hair washed. She already had a her nails done yesterday so she is going straight to hair.

"Christian wants us to try the new restaurant he bought."

Mia giggles. "He told me about buying a restaurant in the future on your 16th birthday when I was your server. I guess I don't have a future in waitressing."

I laugh, remembering Mia's constant interruption and Christian saying he wanted to own a restaurant where we could enjoy a meal in VIP privacy. Then I blush, remembering that was the day Christian and I had sex for the first time. After they finish with our nails, Kate, Emily and I join Mia in getting our hair, cut and styled. We're just trimming our hair and getting it styled but Mia went the drastic route and got a pixie cut. Thinking of Christian and my first time is already making me needy for him so I pull out my phone, I would call him to hear his sexy voice, but he's probably busy, so I'll just text him.

 **Thank you. The girls and I are enjoying our salon day but I miss you. x -A**

I go to put my phone away because he probably will be too busy to respond but his reply is almost instant.

 _ **I know, baby. I miss you too. I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you during the week. x -C**_

 **Don't work too hard, Mr. Grey. x -A**

 _ **You know I'm constantly hard when it cums to you. x -C**_

 **Christian!** I grin as I chastise him via text, biting my lip to prevent me from giggling. **Aren't you in a meeting or something? x -A**

 _ **I am. x -C**_

"Ana, you better not be texting Christian." Kate chastises me. "This is a girls only day."

"Sorry, I just miss him."

"You're staying with him during your spring break, isn't that enough."

"I've barely seen him all week. He's busy working. Let me just send one more text."

 **I've been caught. I gotta go. Behave. Love you! x -A**

 _ **Have fun, baby. I know I will later. ;) Love you too. x -C**_

When we are finished at the salon, they let us know that Mr. Grey has taken care of all the costs. My boyfriend is spoiling me.

 ** _~..~..~_**

Soon we arrive at The Mile High club for lunch and are seated immediately in the VIP private section. Mia and I giggle again at the memory and reason why Christian bought this restaurant. We all sit and order then start talking and laughing.

"You're a lot of fun, Emily." Kate says to her. I knew Kate would like Em because she reminds me of a mini Kate.

"Thanks. I'm really glad to have met you all. I'm having a lot of fun. This is my first time in Seattle."

"You're kidding?" Mia asks.

"Nope." Emily shakes her head. "First time here. I haven't been anywhere except the small town of Montesano. My mother almost didn't want me to come, afraid I'd get lost in this big ol' city."

We all giggle.

"I'm surprised your mom let you." Mia says. "You're only 14 and coming here for a sleepover, unsupervised."

"Well, I told her I was staying where Aunt Gail is working so she was okay with it. I don't think she would have let me if Aunt Gail wasn't in the same apartment."

The wait staff of The Mile High brings out our lunch and we start eating while we continue talking.

"What are you doing for summer break, Ana?" Kate asks me.

I hold up my finger to signal I need a moment since I'm still eating the bite in my mouth. After I swallow, I take a drink and clear my throat.

"I don't think I'm doing anything, other than moving in with Christian."

"You're moving in with Christian?!" The girls squeal causing me to blush. _Good thing we are in a private room._

"Yes. I asked my parents Friday if I could and they agreed."

"What about school?" Emily asks me. "Or is it just a summer thing?"

"I'm moving in with him permanently. I'll go to school here, in Seattle."

"Oh man, I'm going to miss you." Emily pouts.

"I'll miss you too, but we can still talk and visit each other."

"Where are you going to school?" Mia asks me.

"We haven't decided yet but I'm sure Seattle Prep."

"You should go to school in Bellevue, with Kate and me." Mia grins. "It's further but at least we'll be together."

I shrug. "I can go wherever I like. I'd have to drive longer to go to Bellevue's school but it will be fun going with you guys. I'll let Christian know."

"I can't believe your parents are letting you live with Christian when you are still in high school." Kate says.

"I know." I grin. "Their only stipulation was I have to finish high school."

"Do you think Christian will propose?" Mia asks, excitedly, bouncing in her chair.

Kate sputters her drink and starts coughing. We all ask if she's okay and she nods, looking at me, waiting for my response to Mia's question.

"Um. Actually, he kind of already did. When I was 15 and he graduated high school."

"What?!" They all scream.

Once again, good thing we're in this private room. Knowing Christian, he probably had it soundproof for us. I blush thinking about what hasn't happened yet in this room but I'm sure it will at some point.

"Where's the ring?" Mia grabs my hand, looking at my bare finger.

"Um. Well, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing so he didn't have a ring or anything. But he gave me his watch as a promise to marry me."

Mia gasps. "His watch?" I nod. "Grandpa Grey gave that to Christian before he passed. That watch means a lot to Christian."

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know." Christian never said anything about it.

"Wow, Ana." Kate says. "Christian must really love you."

"He does." I smile. "And I really love him."

We continue eating our lunch and once again Christian has taken care of the bill. Now we are going to the mall to shop. I am having fun with my girls. I was so bored and lonely all week, stuck in Christian's Ivory Tower alone. This is what Summer Break will be like. At least when school starts, I will attend the same school as Kate and Mia.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Shopping with Kate and Mia is exhausting but I had fun. It's late when we arrive back at Escala so we ordered a pizza for dinner and we are going to eat while we watch a movie in our pajamas. Christian still isn't home when I pull into Escala's parking garage. I park in my spot and we all get out then go to the SUV that Sawyer drove to get our bags. We all get into the elevator laughing and giggling then go our separate ways to change into our pajamas. When I come out of Christian and my bedroom, Sawyer has already got the pizza that we ordered and it's waiting on the breakfast bar for us. Gail is getting other snacks and drinks together for us.

"Thanks, Gail."

"You're welcome, Ms. Steele." Gail will call me Ana only if we are alone but if we have _any_ company, Christian insists 'our staff' be formal. "Is there anything else you'll need for tonight?"

"No, thank you." I start to grab as much as I can carry to take it to the media room.

"Let me help you, dear."

"Thanks."

Together we carry everything in the media room where the girls are already waiting, picking out movies.

"Hi, Aunt Gail."

"Hello, Emily."

Gail and I set everything down on the table in front of the sofa.

"I'll be in my apartment if you need anything, Ms. Steele."

"Okay. We should be fine, thanks."

We all get comfy on the sofa with blankets and load our plates with a ton of food, _that should make the gym happy to see us_ and start the movie.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Halfway through our second movie, we are all looking like zombies or extras from The Walking Dead, trying to stay awake. I notice movement near the door in my peripheral vision but when I look, nothing is there.

When the movie finally ends, I look at the girls to tell them I am going to bed but Kate and Mia are snuggled together, passed out and Emily looks like she's barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I'm going to bed, Em."

"Yeah, okay. Me too."

I stand and start picking up our mess.

"What are you doing?"

"As tired as I am, I don't like leaving a room messy."

"Isn't that why you hired Aunt Gail? Doesn't she do that?"

"Actually, I hired her to cook and clean when I'm not here. She does do this but I still don't want to leave it. I'm just taking it to the kitchen. I'm too tired to do anything more." I would clean up completely if I wasn't tired so I'll leave it for tomorrow but I know Gail will clean the rest before I even get the chance.

"I'll help you."

We carry everything to the kitchen and put things on the counter.

"Does Christian always work so late?"

"Yeah."

"Darn. I was hoping to see my future husband before I left." We giggle.

Emily turns around before I do and gasps loudly then blushes bright red. I frown, turning around to see what caused such a reaction and I too, gasp then blush bright red. _How does this man still do this to me?_ Christian is walking towards me wearing only his pajama bottoms, showing off his incredible abs, his sexy _V_ and the start of his happy trail as his pants hang seductively off of his hips. My eyes continue to roam his sexy body. I squirm, already wet and wanting. _I was a zombie not two seconds ago and now I want to jump my man._ He puts his hand on my hip, pulling me closer and kissing my lips softly.

"Hey, baby." His voice is husky and his eyes are full of desire.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Are you ready for bed?" He smirks, his voice still husky and I can hear the meaning behind his words, making my insides clench deliciously.

"Yeah." I'm still whispering, though now I'm too excited to be 'going to bed'.

I feel Emily grab my arm so I look at her. She is starring at Christian with wide eyes and her jaw is practically on the floor. I giggle.

"Christian, this is Emily Montgomery, my friend from Montesano Prep and Gail's niece. Em. This is Christian." I introduce them.

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Montgomery."

Christian hold his hand out to her but Emily is like a statue, not moving. I nudge Emily with my elbow, bringing her out of her trance so she can shake Christian's offered hand. She's already found another 'future husband', Jamie Dornan but still crushes on her 'old husbands'. And Christian is a sexy piece of ass.

"I-It's n-nice to m-meet you to, Mmr. Grey." Emily stutters, blushing.

Christian nods and turns to me, holding me hostage with his eyes.

"I'll be in our bed, waiting for you." He raises his brow when I don't respond.

I clear my throat and nod. "Okay."

He gives me one last chaste kiss before he walks away and to our room.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I hear Emily whispering next to me. I look at her but she's still starring at where Christian was just standing. "Oh my god." She finally looks at me. "You _really_ are one lucky bitch!" I giggle. "I'm so freaking jealous right now. I thought he was Adonis in print, but in reality... wow." She breaths.

"Goodnight, Em." I giggle at her, walking to our bedroom where Christian is waiting. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight? You may be going to bed but you're not going to sleep. You're going to have a great night."

.

When I walk in, I gasp because Christian is laying on our bed, naked and stroking himself, making his already impressive erection even harder.

"Shut the door, baby." I do. "Lock it." I do. "Come." He uses his finger to motion me to him.

"I plan to." He smirks.

I slowly walk towards the bed, stripping from my pajamas as I go. Finally naked, I climb on top of Christian and lower myself onto his dick, throwing my head back and balancing myself with my hands on his chest. _Oh god, this feels so good!_ I'm surprised people even get out of bed and don't have like 100 babies. I guess it makes a big difference if you _are_ ready for sex and who you are intimate with. Christian grabs my hips, flexing his hips up to meet me. We start moving, rocking, grinding and bouncing together all while we are moaning, groaning and grunting. It's been awhile since we had sex, okay this morning isn't that long ago, but I can already feel my orgasm close.

"Hold it." Christian demands, feeling how close I am. _How am I supposed to 'hold it'?!_

"Christian." I pant, insides clenching tighter as I get closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. "I can't."

"You can!" He growls, bouncing me. "I don't want this to end, Ana. Hold it." He demands me.

"Babe, I can't." I try explaining. I feel my insides clenching even tighter. "Oh god! I'm going to cum!"

Christian flips us so he's on top, trying to control my pleasure but it's too late. I cum, screaming his name.

"Ah! Oh, fuck! Ana." He growls my name like I've been naughty.

He pulls out of me, kneeling up and lifts my hips, sucking my clit and licking my pussy, drinking my cum, moaning as he prolongs my orgasm. _Oh god!_ I want to grab his head so he doesn't stop but at the angle I'm at, it's kind of difficult so I claw the sheets. When I finally come down from my high, he lowers my hips just enough for him to enter me again, keeping me elevated and staying on his knees. Our body's are covered with sweat and I can barely catch my breath as he continues to thrust into me.

"Oh, baby." He moans. "I love how wet you are."

He lowers me to the bed, settling on top of me and increases his pace, pounding into me. I can now thrust my hands into his hair and can taste myself when he kisses me. He pulls almost all the way out then slams into me, circling his hips, bringing me closer to the edge again.

"Oh, Christian." I moan against his lips. "Right there." _More! Please!_

"You like that, baby?" He asks, grinding into me again, kissing me behind my ear.

"Yes!" _Don't stop!_

"I know you do." He continues, circling his hips, pushing deeper inside of me when he trusts forward. "Cum again, baby. Cum for me."

I moan out as he takes me to ecstasy again and I crash into oblivion.

"Oh, baby!" He groans, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, following me as he empties himself into me. "I love-

 **CPOV**

"Oh, baby!" I pour myself into Ana. "I love you, Ana." I open my eyes, panting, when she doesn't reply and chuckle. "Baby?"

Seems I fucked her into oblivion, she's passed out.

I know she was already exhausted and ready to sleep when we started because I looked in the media room when I came home to find my baby with her friends, all half asleep, trying to stay awake to watch their movie. I didn't want to disturb her girl time so I showered and laid in bed, waiting for her but got tired of waiting when she never came. I thought she would be in soon since they all looked so tired but when she didn't, I was going to bring her to bed with me so I can sleep with her in my arms but to my surprise she was cleaning up their mess with one of her friends.

I kiss Ana's head and pull out of her then clean myself in the bathroom. I bring a washcloth with me when I return to our room and clean Ana as well. _Fuck! I'm getting hard. Control, Grey! She passed the fuck out!_ After I clean my girl, I climb in bed behind her and cover us, pulling her close to me and wrapping my arms around her. I can't fucking wait until she's here full time. I inhale her calming scent, kissing her head and drift to sleep.

* * *

I'm awoken from Ana's ass rubbing against my morning wood. If she doesn't stop, we're going to fuck before we even get out of bed. _One of the many benefits of her sleeping with me._ When her ass brushes against my dick again, I moan and glide my hand up her front, grabbing her boob, holding her closer to me and I burry my face in her hair, trying to sleep a few more minutes but her naked ass is sitting on my dick and it seeks her out with a mind of it's own. My dick is resting between her legs and is getting wet when Ana starts moaning. _What the fuck is she dreaming about?_ I smirk and cup her sex, feeling how soaking wet she is.

"Ana." I coax her awake as I continue to rub her clit.

"Mmm." She moans again, circling her hips to meet my hand, only to bump into my dick again. _Fuck, I have to have her._

"Open your legs for me, baby."

"Christian." She quietly moans my name in her sleep.

"That's right, baby. Open those beautiful legs for me."

I lift her leg, draping it over mine and rub my dick between her folds, not entering and coat my dick with her juices while I continue to play with her clit still trying to coax my girl to wake up so we can have more mind-blowing morning sex.

"Oh, fuck." I moan when she grabs my dick, lining me up with her entrance and I slide easily into her warm wet core.

I continue, rubbing her clit as I thrust into her from behind on my side. She reaches her hand behind her and holds my head when I start kissing and sucking her neck, and meets my thrusts. Her moans spur me on and I thrust faster and harder, grunting as I go deeper inside of her. I'm devouring her neck and I better stop before I leave a mark but then she tightens around me, cuming and moaning so I bite her neck like I'm a fucking vampire and she is my victim as I explode inside of her. I kiss her neck one last time as I pull out of her and look at my dick, covered with our shared pleasure. _What a sight_.

"A girl could get use to a wake up call like that."

I chuckle. "It's your fault. You kept moaning and rubbing your ass on my dick when you were sleeping. I was trying to sleep but you wouldn't stop."

She turns around in my arms, looking well fucked from last night and just now, with her just fucked hair all messed up and eyes bright. She looks beautiful and it only makes me want her again. She reaches up and rubs my cheek then brings her hand into my hair, I'm not sure if she's trying to fix my unruly hair or is messing it up more.

"What were you dreaming about, baby?" Her blush makes me smirk. "I can guess."

"I'm very glad you can't." I chuckle.

"Why wont you tell me?" She just shakes her head. "Tell me."

"We were in the Red Room."

"What were we doing?"

"You know." She blushes a deeper shade of red.

I smirk and chuckle. She's still so shy. _The beautiful shy girl I fell in love with_. I kiss her soft lips.

"Come on. Let's shower and get you out there with your friends."

We get out of bed and walk into our bathroom then into the shower. I wash her hair and body then she washes mine. _Fuck!_ I have to distract myself or else round three will be in the shower. I hold her hips as she washes my hair for me but I get harder, feeling her nipples brush against my chest.

"Did you have fun with your girlfriends yesterday?" I ask to distract myself from my hot, sexy, naked, wet, girlfriend.

"Yes. Emily has a crush on you, ya know."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. She showed me your picture in a magazine before she knew we were together and she said you were her future husband." She giggles.

"She didn't seem very excited to be meeting me."

Ana's hands glide down my chest as she speaks. "She was probably stupefied, seeing your sexy body."

"Ana." I moan, when she grabs my dick and starts stroking me. "If you don't stop- Ah!"

She drops to her knees, putting me in her mouth and sucking me until I come then stands wiping her mouth with a grin on her beautiful face. I grab her and kiss her, tasting myself on her mouth then devour my beautiful girlfriend again.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After our shower fun, we dress and walk out to the main room where Gail is making breakfast and the girls are sitting at the breakfast bar. Ana sits, joining her friends and Mrs. Jones places pancakes with bacon and a glass with orange juice in front of Ana. Ana thanks her then Mrs. Jones starts cleaning the breakfast mess.

"I'm going to go for a run, baby." I kiss her head.

"Okay."

"Mrs. Jones, I'd like an egg white omelet when I return."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you and Ana coming to dinner tomorrow?" Mia asks as they eat before I leave with Taylor who is waiting near the elevator.

"No. Ana goes back to Montesano tomorrow."

"Maybe you'll come to family dinners when she finally moves in this summer, huh?"

I look at Ana.

"I kind of mentioned it." She shrugs. "I was excited. They want me to go to school in Bellevue with them instead of Seattle Prep."

"Whatever you want, baby." I kiss her lips. "I'll be back shortly."

I go to the elevator and down to the lobby floor then outside to start my morning run.

 _ **~..~..~**_

When I return, our guests have went home, leaving us alone to enjoy the weekend together until she goes back home. I'll still see her on the weekends but I'll miss her when she leaves even though we've barely seen each other during the week I did enjoying sleeping with her every night and making love to her every morning before work. We didn't spend very much time together this week during the day since I had to work so I plan to enjoy her until she has to leave tomorrow, now that I'm done working for the weekend. After I eat my breakfast, Ana and I are cuddled up on the sofa together.

"What do you want to do, baby?" _I know what I want to do._

I raise my brow when she blushes, biting her lip.

She quietly says. "I'd like to try out the sex swing in the Red Room of Pleasure." I smirk. _Her dream?_

"We aim to please, baby." _I will make all of your dreams come true._

* * *

 _Christian 19  
Anastasia 17  
_


	23. (23) mini Christian

**APOV**

It's officially summer break and I am moving in with Christian! _I'm so flipping excited!_ I've been packing, here and there, all month so I would be ready for today. My parents are sad to see me leave so they adopted a puppy to cure their empty nest syndrome and named him Lumiere. He's so cute, I almost want to stay so I can play with him. _Almost._ Christian is so much more cuter and sexier than a puppy. Since the last day of school ended mid-week, Christian couldn't reschedule his work and meetings to help me move but he sent Taylor to help Sawyer, who is already here. They've loaded up my belongings into the SUVs and we are driving to Seattle now. I can't keep the grin off of my face as I drive, excitedly, to my new home. It's always been ours together but now I will actually get to stay there full time, not just on weekends and school breaks.

I pull into Escala's underground and park next to Christian's R8. _I thought he was working?_ I get out and try to help the guys bring my belongings up but they shoo me away under orders to not let me help. I at least talked them into letting me carry my intimates bag with my bras, panties and toys inside. I totally blushed when Taylor handed me the bag, knowing what is in there.

When the elevator doors open to the apartment, Christian is leaning against the wall across from the elevator with his arms crossed, waiting for me, still in his suit minus the tie and jacket, and I will admit he looks totally sexy like that. He smiles a panty-dropping megawatt smile at me that dampens my panties. I'm so happy, I drop my bag and run to him, giggling when he lifts me in his arms, holding my ass.

"Welcome home, baby."

"Home!" I grin and kiss him deeply, putting my hands into his hair.

When we hear a throat being cleared we pull apart, me still wrapped around him. Taylor is standing, impassive as ever, not looking at us.

"Ms. Steele's belongings are in the apartment, sir. Mrs. Jones is putting her clothing in the closet upstairs now." _Upstairs?!_

"Thank you, Taylor."

Taylor nods and leaves us.

"Why is Mrs. Jones putting my things upstairs, Christian?"

"I figured we needed more closet space and our walk-in closet is already full, so I had one of the spare rooms upstairs turned into a giant dressing room for you."

"Oh. Okay."

He smirks. "Did you really think I would let you sleep in a separate room from me?"

"Well... I didn't know what to think. I mean, our Red Room of Pleasure is up there so maybe you wanted me up there at all times as your kinky sex kitten or something." I tease him. _We do have a lot of sex, I'm surprised we even leave the house._ _Since we've had sex and lost our virginities together we've been at it every chance we can, multiple times. My man has stamina._

"You are my kinky sex kitten, baby. We're insatiable. You know that."

"Meow." I mimic a cat, giggling.

Christian chuckles and starts to carry me into the apartment.

"Wait!" He stops and frowns. "My bag." I point to where I dropped it.

Christian puts me down so I can get my bag then we walk to our room together so I can put the items in my bag away.

"Why didn't Taylor bring that bag up as well?"

"I have very personal things in here." I blush, putting the bag on our bed.

"What kind of personal things?"

"Panties." _It's not a lie._

"Panties?"

"Yes. Oh, and bras." I say unzipping the bag, seeing all my sexy underwear and some lingerie I just bought.

I take out a bunch of panties to take into the closet but the motion knocks my bag over and my purple vibrator falls out and somehow turns on. I look at Christian with wide eyes, blushing when he picks it up.

"Your panties are vibrating, Anastasia." _Anastasia?_ He looks at me impassively so I don't know if he's angry or not but he did use my full name. "Why do you have this?"

"Well... it was very frustrating to wait all week, sometimes weeks, without seeing you. A girl's gotta pleasure herself somehow."

"You use this?" He asks, unbelieving.

"Yes. Often." _Every weekday. Christian spoils me on the weekends with a lot of sex, it's only natural to want it during the week as well._

I walk over to Christian, still holding my panties that I took out of my bag, and hold my hand out.

"May I have mini Christian back, please?" I ask extremely sweetly.

"Mini Christian?" He looks at my purple vibrator then back to me. "No."

"What?" _No?_ I didn't expect him to say no.

"You have _big_ _Christian_ " He says grabbing his dick through his pants. "all the time now. You don't need this anymore."

"That's not funny, Christian. Give it back."

He just shakes his head so I reach for my vibrator but he pulls it back and out of my reach, since he's much taller than I am.

"What about when you go on business trips?" I ask with my hand on my hip.

"You can come with me."

"How? I have school." He looks to be thinking then shrugs like it doesn't matter. "Will you give back, please?" I say getting frustrated.

"I told you. No."

"Ugh! Christian!" I'm so frustrated, I drop my panties that I was holding and jump trying to reach my vibrator. Oh god, this is embarrassing and childish. I can't reach it so I jump on his back but he just moves it to his other hand and holds it further out of my reach.

"Christian. Give. It. Back."

"No."

I get off of him, giving up, since I obviously wont be able to get it from him.

"Why?"

"Because I want all of your pleasure. You wont want me, if you have this _thing_ to give you pleasure."

"Christian, that's not true. I'd much rather prefer the real thing compared to this piece of plastic. It was only used when we weren't together during the week and I promise to only use it when you're not here, away on business."

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, making it look just fucked and sexy.

"I don't know. I don't like it."

"You didn't jack off at all while we weren't together?" He smirks, telling me he has. "It's the same thing."

"It's not the same thing. You're not using your hand, Anastasia."

"Okay, you don't want me to use mini Christian but it's okay if I use my hand? I thought you want _all of my pleasure_ , Christian? You had better cut my hands off then so I don't use them. I don't like using my hands so I use my toys so you better give it back because if you don't give me my damn vibrator back, I'm going to buy fifty more and keep them in the Red Room then change the locks so you can't go in there without my permission."

"Damn." He chuckles.

"I'm serious, Christian!" I stomp my foot and pout, crossing my arms over my chest, looking anything but serious. Christian's eyes go straight to my pushed up breasts and darken. _Oh, no. I know that look._

"No." I say sternly, pointing at him. "You are not getting any loving from me, unless you give me my mini Christian back, Mister."

"Really?" His voice is husky and full of want and desire. "I thought you preferred me over this piece of plastic."

"I do. But I still want it back for when you're away."

He stalks towards me, stepping over my panties that are all over the floor. I back up as he comes closer.

"I tell you what." My back hits the wall and he puts one of his hands on the wall blocking my path then holds up my purple vibrator for me to see it. "You can keep this... _If,_ you show me how you pleasure yourself."

I slowly reach for my vibrator with no intention of showing him how I pleasure myself with it, I just want it back, but he pulls it away from my reach again, making a disapproving tone.

"I know you, baby." _Damn! Busted!_ "Get naked and lay on the bed. _Then_ , I will give you _mini Christian_."

He moves away from me, unblocking me so I can move away from the wall, extending his hand to the bed, pointing to it with my purple vibrator. I glare at his impassive face and remove my shirt, walking towards our bed as I unbutton my jeans. I take off my bra and panties then lay on our bed, waiting for Christian to hand me mini Christian.

"You're sexy as fuck, baby." He says in a husky voice, already making me wet and my insides clench deliciously.

Christian hands me my vibrator then grabs the chair in our room and sits near the end of our bed to watch me, then nods once for me to begin.

 **CPOV**

Ana sighs, turning on her purple vibrator then lowers it to her pussy. When she starts moaning and rubbing it on her clit, I shift in my seat, watching her play with herself. _Fuck! I'm so fucking hard, watching her_. She grabs her tit and pinches her nipple, like I do, continuing to work her pussy with the vibrator. I clench my jaw and crack my neck, seeing how wet she is. I don't know if I like this, her pleasuring herself without me. It's fucking hot watching her but she does this all the time without me. I look down at her bag and see more sex toys in there. _What the fuck?! My girl is a fucking freak!_ I look back at Ana, moaning and withering on our bed in pleasure. I know her body well and I know when she's close. _No. No. I don't like it._ I should be the only one giving her pleasure. I don't give a fuck if it's plastic.

"Stop." I demand her but she continues, moaning louder. "Stop!" She doesn't. _Fuck!_

 **APOV**

I didn't want to do this in front of Christian but now I could care less who was in the room, this feels so fucking good. _Oh god!_ I'm pinching my nipple, pulling it like Christian does while my vibrator goes to work on my pussy. I'm so fucking close, so I work my clit faster. Just as I'm about to fall over the edge of ecstasy, Christian suddenly pulls my hand, that is hold my vibrator, away from my sex and takes it from me. I open my eyes, seeing his furious face and notice he is completely naked.

"I said stop!" He growls, slamming into me. Since I was already so close to cuming with my vibrator, I cum instantly, screaming out and arching my back, tilting my head up and holding onto Christian's muscular biceps.

"Fuck!" He roars, as my pussy tightens around him. I hold him as he continues to pound into me, clenching his teeth so he doesn't cum with me. He rides out my orgasm, until I come down from my high then he sets a punishing rhythm, thrusting faster and faster. I start meeting his thrusts.

"Does your fucking toy make you feel like this?" He demands, grinding into me.

"OH!" I moan. "NO." I scream, rapidly shaking my head.

"Who makes you feel like this?" He continues in his demanding tone, growling. "Who?!"

"You!" I scream out when he goes deeper. "Only you!"

"Damn right, only me!" He pounds into me over and over, harder and harder, faster and faster.

"Christian!" I moan his name loudly, getting closer to my release again.

"That's right! Say _my_ name, baby!" He demands.

"Christian." I moan.

"Louder!" He growls, slamming into me.

"Christian! Christian!" I scream out.

"Cum for _me,_ Ana!" He demands, circling his hips. "Only me!"

"Oh, Christian!" I scream, grabbing his back and holding him as we cum together.

We're panting and trying to catch our breaths when he pulls out and collapses next to me.

"You... are never... getting... that... fucking... vibrator... back." He pants.

"Christian..." I pant, trying to reason with him.

"Never."

Finally catching my breath, I roll over so I'm laying half on him and half on our bed.

"Christian, it's not to replace you." He glares at me. "Okay, it did. But only when you weren't there. Now that I'm here, I will only use it when you're away on business."

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I? I saw you have more toys in your bag. You'll only buy more."

"You saw my other toys?"

"Yeah. You're a freak, baby." I giggle.

"What can I say? My boyfriend spoils me on the weekends and I get horny waiting to see him again, and sometimes it'd be weeks before we saw each other again."

"Well, now that you're here permanently, I plan to spoil you during the week as well. So you wont need your toys."

I giggle. "Christian. Stop pouting. I told you, I'll only use them when you're away."

"Alright."

"Do I get mini Christian back now?"

"No." He says petulantly.

"Christian!" I giggle his name.

"Fine."

He reluctantly hands me my favorite vibrator but wont let go when I grab it. I giggle again as we are literally playing tug-of-war with a vibrator. Finally, he lets me have my vibrator back so I kiss Christian, thanking him.

"I'll keep my toys in our Red Room."

He chuckles. "That room is quickly turning into our kinky fuckery room."

"Kinky fuckery?" I giggle.

"Yes. Kinky fuckery fits that room. Don't you think?"

"Well, red is a very seductive color." _Good thing only the walls are red and there are black and gray accents around the room. Our bed in there has grey sheets, along with our Tantra Chair. It would be a bit much if everything was red._ "And we do have the bed, the sex swing, the Tantra Chair, the wedges, the high bench you enjoy fucking and eating me out on, the lounge chair I lay on while you sit on the ottoman and enjoy eating me. We could even get more toys and-"

"Baby." He says in a strained voice, causing me to look at him. "If you don't stop I'm going to take you up there and fuck you right now. I don't give a fuck if we've just fucked. I'll do it again and again on every piece of sex furniture we have in there."

I look down at his dick that is already starting to harden then back to his darkened eyes, biting my lip. Christian growls, getting out of bed and putting some faded jeans on then tosses me his dress shirt that was on the floor near the chair he was sitting on while he watched me play with myself.

"Put that on." He says, zipping his pants but leaving them unbuttoned.

"What are we doing?" I ask as I put my arms through his shirt and buttoning two buttons to keep it closed and me covered.

He grabs my toys and tosses them onto the bed next to me.

"Grab your toys." He ignores my question, picking me up after I have my toys in my hands, and throwing me over his shoulder. "Let's go." He smacks my bare ass when I squeal in surprise.

"Where are we going?" I giggle.

Christian walks out of our room and out to the main room of our apartment.

"Red Room." Is all he says, as he carries me over his shoulder and up the stairs.

He opens our Red Room of Pleasure door, entering and locking us inside. He sets me down in the middle of the room, taking my toys from me and putting them on top of the chest of drawers we have in the room. He's right, this room does look like a kinky fuckery room with it's red walls, mirrored tiled ceiling and all our sex furniture in here. Although, it has a romantic feel to the room so it's not just a kinky room.

"What the fuck is this?" Christian asks getting my attention. "A butt plug?"

I look at what he's talking about and see he's holding my mini teal pocket rocket.

"No." I giggle. "It's a mini vibrator."

"What the fuck? Another one." I giggle. "I thought the purple one was mini Christian?"

"It is."

"Then what the fuck is this one's name? Chris?"

I laugh loudly. "No. I didn't name all of them. Only the purple one."

"Why only the purple one?"

"Well, it's my favorite."

"Your favorite, huh. Why is that?"

I blush. "Because of the rabbit ears."

He puts my mini teal vibrator in the pocket of his jeans and saunters over to me, looking so incredibly sexy, wearing only his faded torn jeans with out a shirt. I let my eyes, greedily fuck my boyfriend then run my hands up his hard chest when he is close enough to me. He wraps his arms around me, grabbing my bare ass, pulling me to him so I can feel how hard he is through his jeans.

"What do you want to do, baby? Do you want to play on the Tantra Chair, or maybe the sex swing?"

"I thought you were going to fuck me on every surface in here. What happened to your stamina, Mr. Grey? Are you getting old?"

He chuckles. "I've already fucked you on every surface in here and I plan to fuck you on every surface of our apartment that I haven't already during your previous visits. Now that you live here with me, I can enjoy you anywhere, anytime I want. Sex swing or Tantra Chair?" I glance at the sex swing and blush, remembering the last time we used it. "Sex swing it is."

He quickly removes the shirt I'm wearing, exposing my naked body and lifts me in his arms, carrying me to the swing that hangs from our ceiling then sets me in the swing helping me into it, then he quickly drops to his knees, holding my hips and licks my pussy, sucking and nibbling on my clit without warning. I moan, feeling him put the vibrator inside of me, turning it on, while he continues to devour my clit. I'm holding onto the sex swing straps with my head thrown back, and it's not long before I cum into his mouth. He moans, drinking me then stands with his lips glistening from my arousal. He's starring at my sex and licks his lips as he unzips his jeans, continuing to play with my mini vibrator on my clit then moves it lower, coating it with my juices the moves it passed my sex, to my ass.

"Christian." I warn him. "It's not a butt plug."

"Relax, baby."

He pushes the mini vibrator into my anus, causing me to throw my head back and moan. _It feels so unbelievably good_. Then I feel him slowly enter my sex, easily sliding in because of how wet I am. He sets a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out of me while mimicking his movements with the mini vibrator in my ass.

"Faster, Christian."

I scream out when he pushes the vibrator a little further into my ass and grabs my hips, slamming into me over and over. He continues to rapidly pound into me, bringing me closer to my release. _Again_. He demands my release then pulls the vibrator out of my ass, tossing it unseen onto the floor. When he does that, it brings me over the edge and I cum loudly, squirting all over Christian's dick with Christian following me in ecstasy.

He pulls out of me, panting and stuffs himself back into his jeans, zipping them. _Gees, he didn't even take them off_. Then he helps me out of the sex swing and into the shirt I was wearing. He pulls me down onto our Tantra Chair so I'm sitting on his lap.

"Christian. I'm exhausted. No more." He chuckles as I beg for no more sex.

"Don't fret, baby." He says, kissing my head. "You're not leaving in the morning so I can spread out my fill of you. We need to build up your stamina for what I have planned for you."

He lays back on our Tantra Chair, bringing me with him and moving my hair that has fallen onto my face. He inhales my scent that he clams in calming and kisses my head multiple times. I snuggle against my man, sated.

"You can keep your toys."

I tilt my head up enough to see his face.

"Really?" He nods. "But you were so adamant."

"I admit I don't like you receiving pleasure without me. But as long as we use the toys together and you promise to only use them alone when I'm away on business..." He sighs. "Then I'm okay with them." He doesn't sound happy.

"Are you jealous of a piece of plastic?"

"No." He says petulantly so I giggle at him.

"Thank you, Christian." I kiss his lips then settle back against him, cuddling.

"It was kind of hot, seeing you play with yourself. And bringing toys into our sex life." He shakes his head. "Perhaps, we should get more."

"Like a legit butt plug?"

"Exactly." He says excitedly causing me to giggle.

"I've turned you into a kinky man."

We're quiet for awhile and I'm getting tired, drifting off but suddenly Christian moves us. He stands lifting me, carrying me out of our kinky sex room.

"Let's get you into bed for a nap since it seems you're the one who is lacking stamina."

 _ **~..~..~**_

In our room we snuggle together in bed. Christian has taken off his jeans and in wearing a pair of his boxer briefs and I'm wearing panties and one of Christian's T-shirts. I look up at Christian, who is looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. He has one arm wrapped around me and the other resting under his head.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looks at me, then he runs his knuckles along my cheek with nothing but love in his eyes.

"How lucky I am to have found you. How happy I am that you're here. How much I love you."

"You're thinking about me?" I ask surprised. _I thought he would be thinking about something to do with GEH_.

"I think about you all the time. I think of how different my life would have been if I hadn't of met you. It would have been Hell on Earth without you."

* * *

 _Christian 19  
Anastasia 17  
_


	24. (24) Naked!

**APOV**

Living with Christian has been amazing so far. He's still super busy with GEH and his business, but he has made it clear that he will not work on weekends just like he has been doing when I only came on the weekends and he has kept his word. Weekends are great and filled with a lot of sex, Christian and I have even went to dinner at the Mile High in their VIP private room a few times, but the week is pretty quiet and boring so I hang with Kate and Mia a lot during the week since I'm closer to them now. They are super excited to start Senior year because I will be joining them this year. We already have me set up to attend Bellevue's private school in August and thankfully this school offers advance classes so I will be able to take an advance English class this year instead of being stuck as a teacher's assistant. Both Kate and Mia wanted me to try out for cheerleading so we could do that together as well, but cheerleading is not my cup of tea and they wouldn't want me on their team anyway, even though they both insisted I would be a great 'flyer' because I'm so tiny. They laughed when I said I could pass out cheerleading flyers. Apparently, a 'flyer' is a cheerleader that is tossed into the air. _Ha! A big fat NO!_ They are seriously crazy if they think I would ever do that. I'll stick with my books, thank you very much.

We are going to Christian's parents house tonight for their annual summer Coping Together charity event. I have gone with Christian every year since I was 15 and this will be my third year attending but our first coming out to the media as a couple. They still believe Christian to be single because he doesn't comment to the media about his personal life, but seeing me on his arm will definitely prove he is definitely not single and they will surely go crazy with the news. My parents are also attending for the first time this year. Every year has a theme so I wonder what the theme is this year. My first year, everything was pink, courtesy of Mia. Last year, Elliot chose the theme and it was surprisingly tame. Of course, he had to get his theme approved by Grace, so that's probably why. His theme he chose was hats. All the guests were encouraged to wear hats or headpieces, some were like Christian's adorable top hat, some were typical, some were cute, some were extravagant, there were a few younger guests with cute ball caps, and then there was Elliot's outrageously bright hat with a propeller on the top and he even wore a matching bright bowtie and suspenders. This year it's Christian's turn to pick the theme and he hasn't told me the theme yet. He says it's a surprise.

I've just returned from the salon with my hair in an up-do, my nails are French manicured, and my make-up professionally done. Now, I'm standing in my huge closet that was one of our upstairs spare bedrooms, looking through my designer gowns that Christian has purchased for me, trying to decide which gown to wear tonight. I keep all of my gowns and other items in here that I don't wear on a daily basis and keep most of my essentials in our main walk-in closet in our bedroom. I usually wear something age appropriate, since I was 15 then 16, at previous Coping Together events, and I know I'm only 17 this year but I will also be on the arm of a very prominent and up-incoming young successful businessman that the media are obsessing over, so I want to wear something a little more sexier than I usually would. I've been wearing shorter dresses in previous years to accommodate my youthfulness so I want to wear a longer gown this year, but Christian loves my legs so perhaps I'll choose one with a slit.

I think I finally found my gown. _Yes. This is the one_. It's the same color as my eyes so they will really pop, especially with this smoky eye the beautician did at the salon. It's a one shoulder sexy floor length gown, there is no slit like I wanted but has a small cutout on the opposite side of the strap. Showing my ribs, the cutout starts at the bottom of my breast, obviously it doesn't show my boob, and the cutout goes all the way to the top of my hip. I can just imagine Christian's hand resting there all night. After I put the dress on, I look into my 3-way floor length mirror Christian had put in as part of my changing room/closet and see a goddess standing where I should be standing.

"Wow." I breath, spinning this way, then that way, looking at myself in the mirror.

I grab the stilettos I'm going to wear tonight and walk down the stairs to meet Christian so we can leave. Previous years, I've stayed at the Grey's with Christian, in Mia's or a guest room of course, so this is our first year actually arriving but we will still arrive early. As I descend the stairs, I notice Christian, already in his tux, talking to Taylor and Sawyer and since I'm not wearing my heels, Christian doesn't hear me coming so I can hear his conversation.

"This will be the first time the media will see me with Ana so they may go crazy, wanting to know who she is. I want you two to stay close to _her,_ not me. Am I clear?" It's so sexy, hearing Christian speak in his CEO demanding tone and it's already making me damp, seeing him in control.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We'll be leaving as soon as Ana-" I clear my throat interrupting them, letting Christian know I am ready.

Taylor and Sawyer look at me impassive but I can see a hint of pink in their cheeks, Christian spins around, looking at me with wide eyes. Taylor and Sawyer leave the room with Christian's 'get the fuck out' nod of his head. I watch them leave then look back at Christian, who's eyes are greedily fucking my body, then he shakes his head, causing me to frown.

"You don't like it?" I look down at my gown, frowning.

"I love it, Ana. Words can not explain how you look in that dress. You look like Aphrodite herself, as usual."

"And you look like my Adonis." He looks so sexy in his tux. I love seeing him wear them and his suits that he wears daily now. It's a huge difference to the 17 year old I met in high school even though he is still a teenager for another week.

"Where did you get that dress?" He asks me, walking towards me.

"It was in my closet upstairs. Didn't you pick it?"

"No." He chuckles a bit. "I gave your sizes to a personal shopper at Neiman Marcus and they sent items over. Gail put them away."

"Do you want me to change?" _I'd hate to embarrass him, it being the first time the media see him with a girl_.

"No, baby." He says, placing his hand on the cutout, his thumb rubbing my bare skin. "I just don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you all night without taking you before we get home." He says, kissing me, His words make me blush, remembering our previous years in the boathouse.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We are pulling onto the Grey's street with Taylor driving us and Sawyer riding shotgun. Christian still hasn't told me the theme of the event. As we get closer, I can see a lot of people with cameras, taking pictures of the guests arriving. We early so not many guests are here. Christian taps on Sawyer's shoulder and Sawyer hands Christian a small package, then Christian opens the package, revealing two masks. _Masks?_ He takes out the more feminine mask, handing it to me.

"It's a masquerade theme." He explains, helping me into my black mask that has blue feathers going up one side, the side that has the strap of my dress, inadvertently matching my gown.

He kisses my lips softly and dons his simple black half mask, looking sexy with his just fucked unruly copper hair.

When Taylor pulls into the Grey's driveway, Sawyer opens Christian's door and Christian steps out. There are a few flashes here and there of cameras taking Christian's picture when they recognize him, but they increase when he reaches his hand inside the SUV to help me and they see my feminine hand, holding his. They go extremely crazy, nearly blinding, when I step out of the SUV. The photographers start asking Christian who I am, who he's with and what my name is but he ignores them, continuing to walk with me on his arm, Sawyer following us. Christian stops at the end of the carpet, wrapping his arm around my waist, letting them take a few pictures of us, then moves us towards the back where the event is. I know he's keeping my name and identity a secret so they don't harass me and that must be why he chose the masquerade theme, to further conceal my identity. We stop again to get our photo taken by the event's photographer, I have our previous year's photos in the library of Escala on canvases, then we move on to greet the Greys.

"Christian, Ana." Grace greets us, grinning.

Christian kisses his mother's cheek and shakes his father's hand. I am kissed on my cheek by Carrick then Grace and I hug in greeting.

"Wow, darling." She says, pulling back from our hug, keeping me arms length. "You look amazing tonight. Not that you don't any other night." She giggles.

I giggle, joining her. "Thank you, Grace. Are my parents here yet?"

"Not yet, dear. I'll see you two at our table." She says as more guests come up to greet her.

Christian and I usually walk into the tent and sit at our table as soon as we come outside, but this year Christian is networking so we stay outside of the tents with the guests, mingling and talking with plenty of boring and much older people. Some take us serious but others not so much and are quickly corrected, courtesy of Christian Grey, CEO. Christian introduces me to some of the new people I haven't met in previous years and we see some we've met before. I'm getting seriously bored and this fake grin is seriously hurting my cheeks. I'll let Christian talk with all these boring people, I'm going to find Mia. I wish Kate were here this year, but she went with her family on vacation until the end of the month.

"Christian, I'm going to find Mia." I let him know.

"Okay, baby." He puts his hand on my bare hip, kissing my cheek.

He continues talking business and I walk away, looking for Mia but run right into Batman. _Batman?!_

"Hey, little Ana."

"Elliot?!" I furrow my brow, trying to look passed the mask.

He lifts his Batman mask, grinning. "Yeah. It's me. Shhh, I'm undercover." He jumps like he's flying away.

I giggle, watching him 'fly' through the crowd. He's seriously a big goofball, he's even wearing a mini black cape to complete his Batman look. I laugh again, seeing Grace reprimanding Elliot for his foolishness, making him take off the cape.

I continue my search for Mia and finally find her. She's wearing a beautiful mask that has butterfly wings on one side, covering that side of her face with the mask and the other side only covers her eye. I know it's her because of her infamous black hair, that she just had cut like a pixie, is sticking up all over. She's wearing her typical pink dress, it's shorter in the front and longer in the back, and she's wearing strappy heels that wrap all the way up her calf. She's talking to a girl wearing a skin tight red dress with a matching red mask. When I walk closer to them, I hear some of their conversation.

"Do you think your brother is here yet?" The girl in red asks Mia, excitedly.

"Elliot is."

"Not-" The girl stops talking, seeing me approach.

"Ana!" Mia hugs me when she notices me.

"Hey, Mia."

"You remember Lilly, don't you?"

"Yeah. Hey."

"Hello." She doesn't sound very happy, at least not as excited as she was before I came up. "I'll see you later, Mia." Lilly says as she walks away.

"Okay, Lilly." Mia turns her attention back to me after Lilly leaves us. "We seriously have to do lunch soon, Ana."

"Mia." I giggle. "We had lunch together on Thursday."

"That's much to long, darling." She says in a funny accent. We giggle at her playfulness. "Oh my gosh, did you see Elliot?"

"Yes." I giggle. "He's Batman." I state.

"You should have seen the mask he tried getting me to wear tonight. It had a super long nose and looked ridiculous."

"Oh my gosh. You would of looked so funny." We giggle again. "Where's your date?" I ask her.

"I didn't bring one this year. Where's Christian?"

"He's talking business and all that boring stuff with some of the guests this year. He's networking."

"Ugh. How incredibly boring."

"I know. It was. That's why I had to come find you so that you could save me from that awful business talking."

"You found the right Grey." We giggle, seeing batman walking passed us, trying and failing to be in stealth mode.

Mia and I continue talking and even go inside the tent to our table, waiting for the event to start. We're alone in the tent so far, as it's still early and most of the guests that are here are outside socializing. Elliot is a hoot, following us into the tent, bouncing around the tables, humming the James Bond theme.

"Elliot, you're Batman, not Bond!" Mia yells. "Knock it off!"

Elliot struts toward our table, joining us while we wait.

"Grey. Elliot Grey." He says, mimicking James Bond.

"Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?" I giggle, joking with him.

He shrug, unoffended. "Probably."

My face falls and I immediately regret asking that, completely forgetting that the Grey children are adopted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's cool, little Ana." He assures me, interrupting my apology.

"Steele." He looks confused. "Anastasia Steele." I say in my Bond voice, making Elliot and Mia laugh.

 _ **~..~..~**_

My parents are sitting at our table with Mia, Elliot and I as we wait for everyone to join us. The MC has called everyone's attention to announce dinner will be served so Elliot has calmed down his playfulness since the guests are coming into the tent but he's still wearing his Batman mask.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Christian asks Elliot when he finally joins us at our table.

Christian kisses my cheek, sitting next to me.

"What?" Elliot asks innocently. "You said wear a mask. This is the only mask I had."

Christian pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in frustration. "Elliot. You're a moron."

"Well lookie here." Grandpa Trevelyan says, pulling out Grandma Trevelyan's chair. "I should have worn my Robin mask."

"See?!" Elliot says, nodding and gesturing towards Grandfather Trevelyan. "Grandpa gets it."

"We could have fought the Joker after the event." Grandpa continues to encourage Elliot's mask of choice, sitting next to Grandma and Mia.

"He is the Joker." Mia says, giggling.

"I am not." Elliot points to his mask. "I'm. Batman."

"You're so immature." Christian growls.

"I'm young. I'm having fun." He shrugs. "You don't have to like it."

"One of these days you're going to be forced to grow up." Christian warns him.

"Growing old is mandatory. Growing up, is not." Grandpa quotes.

"Elliot." Carrick says, frustrated, coming to our table. "This is a formal event. Why are you wearing a child's mask?"

"It's a mask, what does it matter."

"I've already had him remove the cape." Grace says, coming to our table, causing all the gentlemen to stand, showing their manners, and Carrick helps her into her chair. "He's lucky I let him keep the mask. I only allowed it if he stopped bouncing around like a toddler on a sugar high."

The servers bring out our starters, serving all the guests.

"Well, what's going to be the theme for next year?" I hear Carrick ask while we eat. "I hope it's nothing that Elliot can make a fool of. That pink tux was awful enough and that hat last year." He shakes his head. "Perhaps, we should send him away next year." He says under his breath but we all here him.

Everyone laughs.

"Hey!" Elliot exclaims, offended.

"Well, what is the theme next year?" Mia asks excitedly. _Isn't it her turn to chose?_

I stop my fork, midair, when everyone looks at me and blush. _Why are they looking at me?_ I look at Christian but he's looking at me, just as everyone else is.

"Um." I don't know what to say. _Why are you looking at me?_

"It's your turn, Ana dear." Grace says.

"My turn?" I furrow my brow, not understanding.

"To pick the theme for next year's gala." Mia explains, excitedly.

"Me?" I ask surprised.

"Yes." Grace agrees. "Mia, Elliot, and Christian have already chosen. You're next, dear. Do you have any ideas what theme you'd like the event to be?"

"Oh, I didn't- I mean. Um. No?"

"Well, you have a whole year. It can be anything you'd like. After you come up with a theme let me know and I will take it to the board for approval."

I nod and everyone continues eating.

Christian leans closer to me. "You're part of the family and we're not even married yet." He smiles a breathtaking smile at me.

Smiling at him, I kiss him on his lips. It's so weird, not getting reprimanded for kissing in front of our parents anymore. We all continue to enjoy our meal, talking and laughing until it's time for the auctions and dancing.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I've been trying to think of a theme for next years event. I'd like to tell Grace before we leave tonight so she can approve it and I wont have to worry about coming up with a theme last minute. We've finished our meal and the first auction is over so now it's time for the first dance auction. The Grey's have changed the rules to the first dance auction the first year I attended, participants must be 18 or older, and since Mia and I are still under 18, we can't participate. She's excited for next year's event because then we will both be able to participate in the auction. I wouldn't normally participate but I know Christian will bid and win my dance and it is for charity. Everyone is still seated at our table, except Elliot who is front and center bidding on the ladies, every lady in fact, like he does every year. I'm quite surprised he didn't bring a date this year, but I overheard him tell Christian it was so he can dance with more than one chick.

Christian has his hand wrapped around me, rubbing his thumb over my exposed skin, talking to his Grandpa, father and mine. His 20th birthday is next week and I've been trying to think of what to get my man. He's no longer a teenager and although he said the CD I made him is by far his favorite gift, I want to get him something he really wants. Now that we have money, well, he has money and puts some into my account. I haven't gone crazy with spending it so I have a generous amount in there that I can use for an extravagant gift. I will use that money to buy his gift then put it back after I'm 18 when I have access to my share of the money Linc gave us.

I look out at the Sound and see the boats out there. He looked so happy, driving his dad's boat on his 18th birthday. _Maybe I can get him a boat?_ I know nothing about boats. _Maybe Christian's dad can help me?_ I don't know if I want his help, though. Mr. Grey is a nice man, don't get me wrong, but if he finds out I am buying Christian's expensive birthday gift with Christian's money, I don't know how he will react. Maybe I wont get him a boat. _Ugh. I have so much on my mind_.

"Going once. Going twice." The MC brings me out of my thoughts.

"Have you decided on a theme yet, Ana?" Mia asks me.

"No."

"You could do a color, like me." _Pink?_

"Sold! To Batman also known as Elliot Grey!" The MC exclaims and the crowd applauds, laughing.

"Grey." I say out loud.

"What, baby?" I giggle at Christian's automatic response.

"No. The theme for next year. Grey. _Fifty Shades of Grey_."

"That's a wonderful idea." Grace says, smiling. "Us girls can have lunch and discuss it in more detail."

"Sure."

"Fifty Shades, huh?" Christian whispers in my ear.

"My Fifty Shades." I tell him the same thing I told him in the park.

"Yours." He says, smiling a breathtaking smile.

"Mine." I smile as well.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Christian and I danced together all night and now it's time for the firework display. This is usually the time we slip away for our fun but this year we wont need to since we can just go back to our apartment, but it's still fun, sneaking around, and the adrenaline rush you get when you could be caught increases the pleasure. Although this year, nobody seems to be paying us any mind. I guess the fun and excitement of sneaking around has dwindled.

When the guests start to go near the Sound to watch the fireworks, I pull Christian towards the boathouse but he pulls me in the direction of the guests who are walking to the Sound to wait for the fireworks to begin. I frown, thinking he doesn't want to have fun in the boathouse this year and we're finally going to watch the fireworks with the rest of the guests.

"Don't you want to fool around, Christian?" I pout.

"You know I do, baby. But I saw Elliot taking someone into the boathouse so it's a little crowded in there at the moment."

"Oh." I say disappointed.

I start to walk towards the Sound where the guest are so we can watch the fireworks when they start, but Christian continues walking passed the guests. _Where is he going?_ I take my heels off, following Christian as he pulls my hand, leading the way. We keep walking further and further away until we are were we were that night I slept over here the very first time and he kissed me in the rain. We are far enough away from the house and event so nobody can see us here and we can't see them. Christian lets my hand go and starts to take off his jacket, after it's off, he removes his bowtie then unbuttons his shirt. _What is he doing?!_

"Take that sexy dress off, baby." He says in his husky, sexy voice. _He cannot be serious?!_

"Christian!" This is not what I meant about adrenaline rushes. At least the boathouse has a door. _And walls!_ "No!" I say sternly.

"Come on, baby." He says playfully, unbuckling his belt.

My eyes widen and I quickly look around us to make sure nobody can see us, even though they can't, when Christian drops his pants along with his boxer briefs. I look back at Christian, hearing a splash and see him in the water. _Now is not the time for skinning dipping!_

"What are you doing?!" I ask, whispering.

"Nobody can hear you, baby. Why are you whispering? You know I love to hear you scream my name when you-"

"Christian!"

He chuckles. "Just like that."

"What are we doing?"

"Watching the fireworks." He says innocently, like it's obvious, pointing to the sky but they have yet to start.

"Naked?"

He shrugs. "It's a benefit. We'll be in the water."

"Christian, what if someone comes down here and sees us? Your parents could come down here, or worse, my parents."

"Baby, nobody will come down here, they never do. Now stop complaining and get your sexy ass in here."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Fine." I glare at him, taking off my dress. "But we are _not_ having sex."

He starts to chuckle, immediately stopping when I take my panties off. The fireworks have began now, booming loud and bright above us. I squeal, feeling the cool water as I walk my naked ass to Christian who is standing, waiting for me with a ridiculously huge grin on his sexy face. He grabs me around my waist when I'm within his reach, pulling me to him and kissing me.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby." He murmurs against my lips, running his hands down my thighs, about to lift me.

"You're crazy." I giggle, pulling away.

"About you." He reaches for me again. "Come on."

"No." I giggle. "I said no sex." He chuckles. "I'm not joking. I'm serious." He pouts, knowing what that does to me. "Christian." I warn him.

"You know you want to."

"Yeah. I always want you. But not when there are hundreds of people just down the way, including our parents."

"Anastasia, we had sex in the boathouse last year."

"That was the boathouse, Christian. We're in the middle of the Sound, anyone can walk down here right now and see us naked." _Seeing us have sex would be worse!_

"We're not in the middle, we're on the side and nobody can see us." I shake my head. He runs his hand through his hair, making it unruly and sexy. "Alright, baby. I'll leave you alone."

He kisses me chastely and looks up at the sky, watching the fireworks. When they light up his face, showing his god like features, his strong jawline, his beautiful gray eyes, his incredible body, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have him. How sexy my man is. How much I love him. How much I want him. _Now!_

"Fuck it!" I scream and kiss him, wrapping my legs around him. He holds my ass, holding me and I kiss him, fisting my hands into his hair.

"Baby. I thought-"

"I want you, Christian." He moans when my sex rubs against his dick. "Please."

He lines himself up with my entrance and slowly enters me. And we make love under the stars, in the water, as fireworks light up the night's sky.

 ** _~..~..~_**

Christian and I are walking back to the event, holding hands, when we see Elliot with a girl I assume he took into the boathouse. Mia walks between Christian and I and Elliot and his, um, companion. Mia looks back and forth between the two couples suspiciously.

"Why is your hair wet, Christian?" She asks like she already knows the answer but obviously doesn't since his tux is dry and since my hair is in an up-do it didn't get wet.

"Is it?" Christian runs his hand through his damp hair.

"Why are your lips red, Elliot?" She asks, seeing the red lipstick color on Elliot's lips.

"Are they?" He sticks with Christian's ignorance and his not so innocence.

"You two are something else. I'm going to get me a boyfriend and we are going to go into the boathouse and-"

"NO!" Both Grey brothers growl.

"Why not?" I ask them. "You two are."

"It's different, Ana." Christian says like I should understand.

"How is it different?"

"She's too young." Elliot and Christian say like it should be obvious.

"She's only a few months younger than me." _And you wanted to have sex with me when I was 15._

"It's just different."

"No. It's a double standard. Come on, Mia. Let's find you a _companion_." I say looking at Elliot, who's companion has long since walked away.

Mia and I link arms, walking away, giggling. I look over my shoulder at Christian and Elliot, looking like they don't know what just happened. We giggle and head to the dance floor to dance together, since the music has more of a party beat to it now. Christian and I never usually stayed out here after the fireworks. Mia and I continue to dance and have fun when Grace and my mother come over to join us dancing. While I dance with Grace and Mia, I notice Christian watching me with a smile on his face. I can't help but smile back, lifting my arms in the air, carefree, young and in love, dancing the night away with our moms and his sister.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I yawn, when Taylor pulls the SUV into Escala's parking garage. I'm so tired, I don't think I can walk.

"Come on, sleepy girl." I feel Christian kiss my head. "Let's get you into bed."

"Can't I just sleep here?" I mumble, sleepily.

He chuckles. "I'll carry you, baby."

He lifts me, carrying me to the elevator.

"This is your fault you know." I let him know.

He chuckles again. "How is this my fault. You're the one who wanted to party with our mothers and my sister."

"Because you wouldn't let us sleep there. I could be in bed, already sleeping right now."

 _~DING~_

"Well, I didn't want to sleep in a separate room than you," He says, carrying me to our room. "just because we're 'not married'. We live together for fuck's sake. We do more than _sleep_ together at home."

Christian sets me on our bed, helping me out of my gown and putting one of his shirts on me, then he covers me when I lay back.

"It's still your fault." I mumble, yawning and I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 _ **Seattle Nooz**_

 **Up and coming, super young, super sexy, millionaire bachelor, Christian Grey, CEO and owner of Grey Enterprises and Holdings, who we all thought was single since he was never photographed with a woman before, showed up to his parents _Coping Together_ charity gala with a beautiful brunette bombshell on his arm. Who is this beauty and what is she to the newly infamous Mr. Grey? No comment was given by Grey or his date. And we haven't heard anything from Grey's PR team.**

 _ **(**See photo of the couple at the event above article.**)**_

 ** _Seattle Nooz_ and other media outlets were at the event to take pictures of Seattle's socialites when they arrived at the event. The _Coping Together_ gala is a themed event and this year's theme, coincidently or not, was a masquerade theme. The guests were encourage to wear a mask, including Grey's beauty, so the _Nooz_ and other photographer's were not able to take a clear picture of the young beauty's face. Usually, we would ask the public for help in finding out her identity, but since her face is not shown we have no way of knowing who this beauty is. Whoever she is, she is a very, very lucky lady to be on the arm of Seattle's most eligible bachelor.**

 **Sources inside the event, who would speak to us, said Grey and his date seemed very loving and affectionate toward each other. They were seen kissing all evening and they danced only with each other. And it seems the Brunette Beauty was extremely comfortable with Grey's family. So we ask, how long have Grey and this mysterious girl been together and why hasn't anyone seen or heard about her before this event?**

 ** _The Seattle Nooz_ is on official _Grey Watch_. We _will_ find out who this beauty is and how serious the couple are. Is this just a one time date or are they more? Does this mean Grey is off the dating market or is he accepting applications? If he's accepting applications, where can I send mine?**

 **Stay tuned. _Seattle Nooz_ is on the hunt.**

* * *

 _Christian 19  
Anastasia 17_

 **A/N: _No update tomorrow. It's my wedding anniversary! 8 years married & together a lot longer. :D  
My husband and I met when we were 16/17 & have been together every since w/ no separating or breaking up. (much like this young love story) Finding love when you're young may be rare, but it _is _possible._**


	25. (25) What's His Name?

**APOV**

Christian's birthday was last week but I never found the perfect gift for him so I just let him unwrap me, made him his chocolate cake and got him gliding lessons and that lead me to finally finding the perfect gift for him. I know nothing about this kind of stuff so I've asked Taylor to help me, my dad also wanted to come with because he wants to check it out, and since Sawyer is my CPO he is also tagging along. I wanted to drive myself today so while Christian is at GEH, busy with work, I am driving my car and meeting my dad and Taylor at the airport with Sawyer following me. Christian drove himself today but I'm hoping I can get this done before he notices I've taken his security detail. Christian told me he wants his own private jet and has looked at a few but hasn't found the one he likes. No way can I afford a private freaking jet but I do have enough money in my account to purchase a helicopter. When Christian took me for a ride in the helicopter for my birthday last year, he looked so excited, happy, and carefree. He even said he wanted one. So that's what I am getting him for his birthday. A helicopter.

"Thanks again for doing this, Taylor." I say for the hundredth time, as he opens my door when I arrive at the airport hanger.

"Not a problem, ma'am. Flying was my first love."

"Annie!" I look, hearing my dad, and see him getting out of his truck.

"Thanks for coming, dad."

"No problem, kiddo." He says while hugging me. "I can't wait to look at this beauty."

Together, me and three huge men, walk to the hanger where the man selling the brand new helicopter is waiting for us.

"Afternoon." He shakes my dad's hand. "I'm Mark Benson."

"Ray Steele." My dad introduces himself.

He shakes Taylor's hand.

"Jason Taylor." Taylor introduces himself.

He shakes Sawyer's hand.

"Luke Sawyer."

And... completely ignores the teenager, either that or the fact that I'm a 'little girl'.

"I received a message about the new EC135 we have for sale. I believe my assistant said Steele." He looks at my dad.

"That would be me." I speak up. "Anastasia Steele."

The man finally notices me, with wide eyes in surprise and shock that I am the one looking to purchase a helicopter. I'm much smaller than the men I am surrounded by and I'm standing between my dad and Taylor who both tower over me.

"You, are looking to buy a brand new helicopter?" He asks, surprised.

"Yes." I confidently. "It's for my boyfriend."

He looks between Taylor, Sawyer, and my dad, like one of them is my boyfriend. I resist the urge to giggle and bite my lip. My dad isn't much older than Taylor but since he introduced his name as Steele and I am obviously too young to marry, the obvious choice would be Sawyer since he's the younger of the three men but his eyes land on Taylor since Sawyer is standing on the other side of Taylor and Taylor is closest to me. The men with me stay impassive, years of training, giving nothing away. It's quiet for far too long, I don't think he knows what to say and I don't know what he's thinking but I need to get this done before Christian gets home.

"Shall we?" I ask, moving us along.

"Yes, of course." He clears his throat then starts telling us about the helicopter and it's features. "This is our EC135 Eurocopter. One of the safest in its class. It's equipped for night flight, it has an electronic compass, and seats up to seven passengers."

Mr. Benson continues to talk as my dad, Sawyer, and Taylor check out the helicopter. Since it's brand new it's good to go, but boys and their toys, they are checking it out like it is a fine model. Mr. Benson is explaining the helicopter's features and showing what it is equipped with, the night flying and such. It's a grey helicopter and Mr. Benson said we can have it painted any color and even put a logo on it. I'll leave all of that up to Christian as I don't know what he would like. All that is left to do is sign the paperwork and write the check so we all head inside the small office. Once inside, Taylor reaches inside his suit jacket's breast pocket, pulling out an NDA for Mr. Benson to sign. After Mr. Benson signs, Taylor folds the paper, putting it back inside his breast pocket.

"Do you have your pilot's license, sir?" This time I do giggle when he asks Taylor for his pilot's license, assuming he's my boyfriend.

"I have it." I speak up, getting out Christian's pilot's license that I snuck from his wallet last night while he was sleeping.

When Mr. Benson gets a good look at Christian's pilot's license his eyes bug out wider than before and he quickly looks at me with new found respect. I raise my brow. _See, not just any ol' teenager_. He looks back at Christian's pilot's license again, then me, then the license. _Seriously?_ I clear my throat.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." _Oh, now I'm ma'am, I am?_ "Christian Grey is your boyfriend?"

"That's irrelevant." I say.

"I'd like to remind you of the NDA you've just signed." Taylor says in a no nonsense tone.

"Of course."

He sets Christian's pilot's license down on the counter, getting down to business and putting all of Christian's information into the computer. Since Christian is not here and I am underage, I can't purchase the helicopter alone so Taylor will co-sign even though I am paying in full, then Taylor and I will sign over to Christian.

"Alright, all I need to enter now is the helicopter's name for ATC."

"ATC?" I ask not knowing what it stands for.

"Air Traffic Control." _Duh, Ana._

"Oh." I giggle at my foolishness. "Um. I don't know. Can't we decide later?" Then Christian can choose the name.

"I need to enter it into the system now, ma'am. Usually we go by Military alphabet. You could do Alpha Sierra for your name. Or you can do Charlie Golf for um, Mr. Grey's name."

"No." _Golf is not a good name for a helicopter._ "I like Charlie, though."

"What about mixing your names?" My dad suggests.

"No." _I don't like Charlie Alpha nor do I like Golf Sierra for the helicopter and_ _I don't know what the R stands for but it would be weird having his first name and my middle name as the helicopter's._

"Does Christian have a middle name, Annie?" My dad asks me.

"No. Just the two surnames."

"Two?"

"Yes. Trevelyan-Grey. It's hyphenated but he only goes by Grey." _My dad probably thought Trevelyan was just Grace's maiden name and not given to the Grey children._

"You can use Trevelyan."

"What's the T stand for?" I ask the men.

"Tango."

"Yes." I smile. "Charlie Tango." _It's perfect!_

Mr. Benson enters the name into the computer system and I tell him I want the helicopter delivered to Escala apartments. He prints out our paperwork, handing it to me and I write him a check for _Charlie Tango_. Christian's helicopter.

I hug my dad bye and leave in my car with Taylor and Sawyer following to assure I arrive safely home. Since I was meeting Taylor, he's going to go back to GEH before Christian notices his absence and since Escala is on the way, he's following behind Sawyer then will turn right where Sawyer and I will turn left. I'm at a stop sign and just as I am about to go, my car starts smoking from the engine. _Oh, no!_ The check engine light comes on and I am seriously freaking out. I look in my rear view mirror for help, seeing Sawyer and Taylor getting out of their parked SUVs in the middle of the street so I quickly get out as well, afraid the car might explode or something.

"What happened?" Taylor asks since he couldn't see anything behind Sawyer's SUV.

"I don't know." I tell him. "It just started smoking and then the check engine light came on." I explain.

"It overheated, T." Sawyer let's Taylor know.

"Overheated?" I ask. That's what older cars do. Christian's parents bought this car new for him when he got his license at 16. "It's only 4 years old." I let them know.

Taylor whistles, looking inside at the dash. "That's a lot of miles." He says cringing.

 _Oh, I guess Christian driving it to and from Montesano, then me driving it to see Christian when he was in college, then me driving from Montesano to Escala every weekend finally caught up with the car._

"Can we fix it?" I ask hopeful. _Not that we can't afford another car, but this one is sentimental_.

"Well, you can." Taylor let's me know. "It'd be pretty pricy, though." Then he realizes who he's talking to gets back into employee mode, not that I minded. "Mr. Grey, will probably buy a new one, ma'am."

"But it's fixable?" I check.

"Yes, ma'am."

"What do we have to do? Tow it to a garage so they can fix it?"

"Yes, ma'am. I can call a tow company now to have it towed wherever you and Mr. Grey like."

"Okay. Please, do that. Thank you."

He nods and pulls out his phone to call the tow company.

Sawyer is going to wait for the company so Taylor will drive me back to Escala. Christian is probably off of work by now or will be soon so Taylor will just stay at Escala. I get into the back of Taylor's SUV with unshed tears as he drives away from the car Christian and I spent so many wonderful times in. The tears start to fall when I start reminiscing about the times Christian and I shared in the car. I remember the first time he picked me up when I missed the bus, when we first made out in the parking lot of the library, when he drove me to the park for our first secret date, and all the times inbetween. I thank Taylor when he passes me a handkerchief, when he stops at a red light.

 ** _~..~..~_**

 **CPOV**

 _Where the fuck is Taylor? What the fuck am I paying him for if he can't even do his fucking job? How hard is it to stay at GEH and notify me if he leaves?_ I've finished work and he's not coming out of the security office so I go there to tell him 'let's go the fuck home', in a much nicer way of course, but he's not fucking in there and when I try calling him it went straight to voicemail. I'm fucking pissed he left without notifying me.

"Where is Taylor?" I growl at one of the Grey House security.

"I believe he said something about meeting Ms. Steele, sir." _Ana?_

"Did he say where or why?"

"No, sir. He wouldn't say."

I nod and leave, going down to the parking garage in the elevator and to my R8. I don't know whether or not to be upset with him now if he was following Ana's orders since she is his employer as well. I wonder why she needed him though, she didn't call me about needing Taylor or needing help. I don't know if I like this. I call Taylor on my hands-free while I drive to Escala.

 _"Taylor."_ He answers. _Why the fuck didn't he answer before?_

"Where are you?" I demand.

 _"I'm driving Ms. Steele to Escala now, sir."_

"Why are you with Ms. Steele?"

 _"She needed my help with something, sir."_

"Help with what?" _Why is he being so vague?!_

 _"I'm not at liberty to say, sir."_

"What?!"

 _"Ms. Steele asked me not to let you know, sir."_

"Why the fuck not?!"

 _"I can't say, sir."_

"Where the fuck are you?" I growl.

 _"I've just entered Escala's parking garage, sir."_

"Good. I'm right behind you and you two have a lot of explaining to do!" I snap, ending the call.

I pull into the parking garage behind the SUV and park in my stall. Getting out, I slam my door shut then storm over to the SUV and throw open Ana's door, but what I see breaks my heart. My baby is crying. _What the fuck happened to her?!_ I help her out of the SUV and hold her as she cries harder in my arms. _Why the fuck wouldn't she call me?_ I know I've been busy with GEH but I'm always there for her when she needs me, no matter what and she knows this.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"The car." She cries out, fisting my shirt. _The car?_

"What happened?" _Why is she crying?_

"It's broken." She continues to cry. _Broken? Fuck! Did she get into a wreck?!_

"Are you okay?" I ask, trying to pull her away to examine her but she wont let me go as she continues to cry.

 _Why the fuck didn't Taylor take her to the hospital?!_

"Taylor, call my mother." I snap at him

"Yes, sir." I glare at him. _How can he be so fucking calm?! My baby is hurt!_

"Ana, talk to me. Where are you hurt, baby?"

"My heart." _Her heart?_

"Your heart?" I ask, making sure I heard her right. She nods. "Let's get you upstairs. Can you walk?" She nods but I pick her up, carrying her to the elevator as she cries, holding onto me.

In our apartment I sit on our sofa, holding her while she cries and we wait for my mother. I'm so fucking worried. I have no idea or any information on what happened or how badly she is hurt. I don't see any blood so maybe it's not as bad as it seems, but her tears are telling me she's hurt. Maybe she told Taylor not to take her to the hospital since she's not badly hurt, which is a relief. I'm sure Taylor will brief me about what happened later and he doesn't want to interrupt our moment while I am comforting Ana, but I want to know now.

"Baby, can you tell me what happened?" I ask her when she's calmed. _If some fucker hit her, I will burry them!_

"The car," She says sniffing. "started smoking and the check engine light came on." She wipes her tears.

"What?" I ask, confused. _Did that happen before or after the accident?_

"It's broken." _sniff_ "It overheated when I was driving" _sniff_ "and Taylor had to call a tow company" _sniff_ "to have it towed to a garage to fix it."

"What?" My voice is more high-pitched, unbelieving. _She didn't get into an accident?_

"Our car is broken, Christian" She wipes her tears again, sniffing.

"Why are you crying?" _It's just a fucking car_. "I'll just buy you a new car."

"NO." She exclaims. _Women are so emotional, they cry over the silliest things._

"Ana, I don't want you driving around in an unsafe car."

"But Taylor said it can be fixed" _sniff_ "and that car held so many wonderful memories, Christian."

"Baby, it's just a car. It's not going to last forever."

"I know. But I'm still sad."

"Ana." I shake my head, closing my eyes and exhale. "You had me worried sick that something happened."

"Something" _sniff_ "did happen."

"How about this... I'll buy the same exact car, only newer." I'll buy her a newer model every year, so I know this will not happen again. She could have been seriously hurt and that would have killed me. _Why didn't I think to check her car?!_ I'm so upset with myself, I've been too busy to check her car even though we get our car's serviced. _This will never happen again. She will get a brand new car every fucking year_. "We'll make many more memories in your new car." I promise her. "Will that make you happy?"

She wipes her nose with a handkerchief. "A little."

I chuckle and kiss her head, pulling out my phone to inform Taylor that my mother is not needed but he comes out of the security room and heads to the foyer so I'm sure he's already called her and she's here. I hear the _DING_ of the elevator, confirming my thoughts, and know my mother has arrived. Taylor shows her in and as soon as she sees the state that Ana is in, she instantly turns into Mama Bear mode, protecting her cub and runs over to her.

"What happened?" She asks urgently, sitting next to us so Ana climbs off of my lap to sit between us.

"Her car broke." I explain, chuckling a bit which earns me an adorable glare from Ana.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, mother." I tell her. "I seriously thought something was wrong." I try not to chuckle when Ana continues to glare at me with her red puffy eyes.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Grace since you drove all this way?" Ana asks my mother.

"That would be wonder, thank you."

"Ma'am." Taylor interrupts, looking at Ana. "Charlie is here." _Charlie?_

"Thank you, Taylor." Ana says, smiling.

He nods and leaves.

"Who is Charlie?" I ask Ana.

Ana smiles wider, car forgotten. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" _For me?_ "What is it?" _Or should I say, who is it?_

"Come on." She says in a much better, brighter mood, making me think she's bipolar.

She gets off the couch, going to the elevator so my mother and I follow her. In the elevator she pushes the roof button. _Why are we going to the roof?_ The doors open, revealing a gray helicopter and a man coming out of it. Ana walks out and to the man, shaking his hand.

"Mr. Benson, this is my boyfriend, Christian Grey, and his mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Christian, Grace. This is Mark Benson."

I shake the man's hand, as does my mother as we greet him.

"Taylor will see that you make it safely back to Sea-Tac, Mr. Benson." Ana lets the man know.

"Thank you, ma'am." He looks at me. "Enjoy, sir." I nod, dumbfounded.

After he leaves, I look at Ana waiting for an explanation, my surprise, and Charlie since that man's name was Mark Benson.

"Sorry it's late, but, happy birthday, Christian."

"Thanks." I say confused because my birthday was last week and she already gave me my gifts.

"This is for you." She motions towards the helicopter in front of us. "I just bought it. For you. For your birthday."

"This is mine?"

"Yes." She nods.

"How?"

"Taylor, Sawyer and my dad helped."

"Who's pilot's license did you use?" I know Taylor and Sawyer don't have one, since it's would have been in their background check. _Ray?_

"Yours."

"Mine? How?"

"I took it from your wallet. I'll give it back when we go downstairs. It's in my purse."

I look back at the helicopter. _My helicopter_.

"What's the name?"

" _Charlie Tango_. I hope you like it."

"I love it, baby." I kiss her, lifting her a bit. "Thank you."

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 17_

 **A/N: _I obviously know nothing about buying a helicopter, but there you go._ Charlie Tango _!  
_**

* * *

 ** _*I did a shout out to my 300th & my 600th, so shout out to my 900th reviewer!_** emi17 _*****_

 _ **Thank you all for congratulating me & reviewing!**_


	26. (26) Flu?

**CPOV**

I've been stuck at home, in bed, all week because I have the fucking flu. I've still been working, but it's limited with Ana around. Every time she sees me with my laptop or phone she takes them from me for hours so that I can 'rest'. She lets me work but I'm on a very limited tight schedule. I need to get shit done so I've been reduced to working from a tablet that I hide under my pillow when 'Nurse Ana' comes in to check on me. Thank fuck, she hasn't caught me yet so I can still respond to emails.

I quickly shove the tablet under the pillows when the door suddenly opens and Ana walks.

"What are you doing?" She asks, walking up to our bed with her hands on her hips.

"Resting." I try to sound innocent.

"Christian. What. Are. You. Doing?" _Fuck! She knows!_

"Working." I say while pouting so she wont chastise me. It works because I notice her soften as she sits on the edge of our bed.

"Babe." She whines the pet name. "I want you better." She says, running her hand through my hair. "You have to rest. You can't work or you wont get better."

"I am better. Your soup and the medicine my mother gave me has helped. I've felt better since yesterday but you insisted I stay home today."

"I know but I want you to rest this last day. It's Friday anyway so you can go back to work Monday."

"Can't I at least work at home?"

I feel like I'm asking permission. I'm Christian _fucking_ Grey, the CEO of GEH and I'm asking my girlfriend's permission to work.

She shakes her head, no.

"Not even a little?"

"I know your little, Christian. It's not little compared to other people's standards."

"I promise, I wont over do it and I'll stay in bed."

She seems to be thinking about it.

"Alright." _Yes!_ She takes my phone out of her pocket, handing it to me. _Thank fuck!_

"How did you know?" I ask her when she walks to the door, leaving me to work in bed.

"Ros." _Fucking Ros!_

 _This week fucking sucked! I couldn't even have sex with Ana! I never want to be sick again!_

* * *

Thank fuck, I will be able to return to Grey House tomorrow, finally over this fucking flu! I'm in bed waiting for Ana so we can go to sleep. She said she needed something and would be right back. I'm going through my emails on my phone when the door opens so I glance up, knowing it's Ana then look back at my phone to continue working only to quickly snap my head back up hard enough to give me whiplash, seeing her enter the room wearing a sexy as fuck nurse's outfit. _HOLY FUCK!_ She's wearing the tiniest, mainly white with some red, nurses dress that shows way too much of her cleavage and I fucking love it. She's wearing white thigh highs that have a small red bow at the top being held up with a red garter and sexy as fuck killer red high heels, topping her sexy as fuck outfit off with a nurses hat and her long hair wrapped in a bun. My dick is instantly hard at full attention, seeing my nurse walk toward me. Her lips are fuck me now red and sexy as fuck. Ana smiles, taking my phone from my hand that I have completely and instantly lost attention in, setting it on the bedside table.

"I heard you're not feeling well." She says in an incredibly sexy seductive tone.

"Not at all." I fake cough, lying.

Ana giggles. "I've come to take care of you."

"I'm very glad you did." I smirk. _Nurse Ana to the rescue._

"I need to examine you, Mr. Grey." She says in that incredibly sexy voice. "Please remove your clothing." _Yes, ma'am._

I do so quickly. Nurse Ana, licks her lips, seeing my hard erection and she tucks some of her hair behind her ear, looking at me.

Clearing her throat, she gets back into character. "I'll need to check your pulse first." She seriously.

 _My pulse? What the fuck?_ I hold out my arm for her, playing along.

"Ah!" I groan, flexing my hips when she grabs my dick, fisting it.

"Your pulse is a bit fast today, Mr. Grey." She breaths.

"That's not my wrist you're holding, nurse." I say in a husky tone.

She smiles. "Let's make you a bit more comfortable. Shall we?" Continuing her sexy voice.

She moves closer to me and I think she's going to kiss me but she bypasses my lips, putting her breasts in my face, fixing my pillow. Her tits are constantly brushing against my face. I can't resist so I start kissing them while running my hand up her sexy thigh to her ass. _Fuck! Is she not wearing panties?!_ I groan and my dick twitches in excitement but Ana pulls back, pushing my hand away when I try to grab her and pull her on top of me.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Grey. No touching the help."

I growl, frustrated.

"Oooh. That doesn't sound good." She tries not to giggle, staying in character but I chuckle. "Maybe I should kiss you better?"

"Yes." _Now we're talking_. "Definitely."

She leans over, showing the tops of her beautiful breasts and gives me a small chaste kiss, quickly pulling away before I can deepen it.

"There!" She giggles. "All better."

I shake my head and fake cough again. _Come on, baby. Enough teasing_.

"Do you need more kisses?" I nod.

I hold her hips when she straddles me and kisses one of my scars on my chest. They are no longer painful to touch because of the love she has for me. She continues kissing me all over my chest, not just my scars but everywhere, leaving red kisses in the wake of where she kissed me. I can feel her wet pussy bump into my dick as she slides down, causing me to moan and flex my hips up but she continues moving down, continuing to kiss my abs. When she passes my belly button, she starts kissing in a straight line down to my dick then kisses the tip, leaving a faint red kiss mark on my dick's head. _That's fucking hot!_ She wraps her mouth around me, sucking and moaning. _Oh, baby!_ I love when she goes deep. _Thank fuck she doesn't have a gag reflex_. She continues her sweet torture on my dick until I cum into her mouth and she swallows all I have to give her.

She sits back on her heels, wiping her mouth and sucking her finger, moaning.

"Did that make you feel better, Mr. Grey?"

"Oh, baby. You know it did."

She slowly comes up to my ear, seductively whispering. "I'm not done with you yet, Mr. Grey."

 _Oh, fuck!_ I can feel myself harden again at the thought of more.

She starts kissing me slowly, increasing and deepening as she continues and starts moving, rubbing her sex against my hardening dick. Her hands are in my hair, tugging and I run my hands up her thighs then grab her bare ass. I'm instantly hard, ready for more, grinding her wet sex on my dick. Together we guide her onto my dick and she sinks down as we moan in satisfaction. She starts rocking on my dick while I hold her hips tight, bouncing her.

"Christian." She murmurs, moaning against my lips.

I feel her squeeze me tighter. _I know, baby. I know._

"Let it go, Ana."

She cums, moaning with her sexy mouth wide open, closing her eyes, throwing her head back which pushes her breasts in my face. Seeing her like this is enough for me to let go, joining her in ecstasy so I sit up, wrapping my arms around her, holding her as I pump my cum into her.

"Oh, Ana." I moan her name, like it's a prayer.

I kiss on her neck as I fall back onto our bed, bringing her with me.

"Get well soon, Mr. Grey." She kisses my lips. _I can't wait to get sick again!_

* * *

 **APOV**

 _UGH!_ I don't feel well. Christian gave me his flu, I can't keep anything down, I have an ear infection and to top it all off, I've started my period. It's lighter than usually but Grace assured me that it's because of me being ill and perhaps from stress. She just left after checking on me and giving me some antibiotics. It was a bit embarrassing for her to mention that my birth-control wont work correctly while I take the medicine so we will need to use condoms. Talking about sex with my boyfriend's mother was, um, it's not so much embarrassing as it is weird, talking about having sex with her son and I know I was blushing during our whole 'taking extra precaution' talk, I don't think I've ever been so red except maybe when Grace first caught us.

I'm snuggled in our big, warm, comfy bed, trying to rest because I feel so tired and weak. I hear the door open again so I turn to look expecting Gail, or even Grace to come back in since I have forbidden Christian from entering. He thinks it's to keep him from getting sick again, he would probably like to get sick again just so I can play naughty nurse, but it's really because I look like shit and I don't want him to see me like this. I have my hair piled on top of my head in a messy bun and I'm wearing his shirt and a pair of my sleep shorts with the blankets surrounding me. I know my nose is red and it wont stop running. _I look like death!_ When whoever opening the door enters, I immediately hide under the blankets, seeing Christian.

"Go away, Christian." _He can't see me like this!_

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to take care of you like you took care of me when I was sick." I hear him put something down. "I feel awful that I gave you my flu, baby." I know he's running his hand through his hair. "I wont get sick." He reassures me.

"How do you know? I got sick, helping you get better." _Even though that's not what I'm worried about. Sure, I don't want him to get sick but ... look at me._

"I'm wearing protection. My mom gave it to me before she left." _Protection? His mom gave him protection?!_

I peek over the blankets to see him and giggle, seeing him wearing a doctor's face mask and a hair protector. He's even wearing latex gloves and shoe covers. I'm sure if Grace had a pair of scrubs that fit Christian he would wear those as well. _The things this man does for me._

"Ya see? I wont get sick." I can see his cheeks raise from behind the mask so I know he's smiling.

"I still don't want you in here."

"Why not?"

"I look horrible, Christian." I admit.

"Baby, your sick." He sits on the edge of our bed. "Let me take care of you." I shake my head. "Come on, beautiful. I brought you some soup and crackers."

"Did Gail make it?" I love Gail's homemade soup, she even puts the soup into a bread bowl. _Mmmmm._ I'm hungry just thinking about it.

He chuckles. "Yes. We wouldn't want you more sick than you already are. Come on."

I reluctantly pull the blankets down off of my face and sit up a little, leaning against the pillows.

"Maybe just the crackers for now. I can dip them in the broth but I don't want the soup just yet. I can't keep anything down and I just threw up."

"Okay, baby."

With Christian's help, I sit up higher so he can help me eat a couple crackers, dipping them in the soup's broth. It's delicious but I can only manage 2 1/2 before my stomach starts to get upset again. I settle back down under the blankets and look at my doctor, giggling when I think about Christian doing what I did with the sexy nurses outfit I wore for him. He smirks, no doubt remembering my naughty nurse act.

"Don't worry. Even though I'm wearing protection I don't think it's a good idea if we have sex right now." _I don't either. But he's still sexy and cute wearing that... protection._

"Protection, huh?" _That reminds me._

"Yeah. I know you didn't want me to get sick again so I asked my mom for this before she left."

"Speaking of protection. Your mother said we have to um." _b_ _lush._ "Use condoms when we do have sex again."

"What?! Why?"

I don't know if he's upset because his mother said this or because we have to use condoms. I don't want to get into another argument regarding our birth control and I too enjoy feeling him bare inside of me. _Now is not the time to get wet, Ana!_ I chastise myself, squirming with need.

"Because I'm taking antibiotics and it will mess with my birth-control so it wont protect me against a pregnancy until I've finished taking the medication."

He sighs, running his hand through his hair. "I hate those fuckers."

I giggle. "Aptly named."

"Since I've had you bare..." His eyes darken. He closes his eyes tight, shaking his head, along with that thought of having me bare, and exhales. "Okay."

"It's just until I'm better, than we can go back to no condoms. I promise."

"Okay, baby." He kisses my head through his mask. "I'm going to let you rest."

"Thank you, Dr. Grey." I giggle, settling back down to rest.

* * *

It's back to school for me now. I'm going to Mia and Kate's private school in Bellevue so we can attend together which means I have to wake earlier than I would like but hey, it's Senior year and I'll get to be with my friends. Most days I have Sawyer drive me when I'm really tired to get a few extra winks in before I arrive, but there are a few rare days, like today, that I drive myself in my new car that Christian bought me. I'm still sad about our old car but this car is hot! I still have to wear a uniform since it's a private school but I'm use to it now since I've been attending private schools since Christian made his money, he says only the best for his girl.

I pull into a parking spot in the student parking with a spot right next to mine for Sawyer. The media still haven't figured out that I am the mysterious brunette on Christian's when we attended his parents gala back in June. Not even our family could tell it was me in the photograph that was pictured with the articles and the paparazzi have been following Christian like crazy trying to catch him with the mysterious brunette, but they soon gave up, not seeing him do anything interesting besides go to GEH and work. Christian did have a few business trips and I got to go with him since it was summer break. He bought a private jet for when he travels and we, obviously had to test out the bed aboard. It's very sturdy, I'll tell you that.

I get out of my car and some jock whistles, I'm not sure it's at me or the car but I keep walking.

"Damn, baby. You should let me give you a _ride_ home so I can drive that sexy car of yours."

"Fuck off." I say under my breath, not loud enough for him to hear me and roll my eyes, but he hears me.

"I'd rather fuck you."

He starts to come toward me but Sawyer comes between us, effectively blocking him from reaching me. Sawyer motions to the school security and it's then that I realize he's not wearing a uniform and shouldn't be on school property. Sawyer gives the school security a lecture about protocol and the school's security escorts the guy off of school property and Sawyer leads me inside the school.

When Sawyer and I walk into the building, he goes to the security office to watch me on the video monitors with the other few CPOs that other students at this school have and I head to my locker to get a book for my first class.

"Ana!" I turn around hearing Mia.

"Hey, Mia. Hi, Kate." I say, seeing her walk with Mia.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am that you go here. This year is going to be totally fun!" Mia bounces around. "Too bad you wont try out for cheerleading." Mia pouts. "Are you sure you wont? You'd be great!"

"No." I giggle, shaking my head. "You wouldn't want to see me high kick. I'd fall on my butt."

I shut my locker and we all link arms, walking to our first class together. Kate must be tired this morning because she's quieter than usual.

 _ **~..~..~**_

"I'm so glad we all have lunch together." Mia says sitting down with me and Kate. "We couldn't get any luckier if we tried."

We even have a few classes together and I'm sure _Christian Grey_ had something to do with our scheduling. We eat our lunch together, talking and laughing but Kate still seems down and not as talkative.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"Some guy wont call her." Mia answers for her.

"He doesn't have my number, Mia. I didn't give it to him."

"Who?" I ask, munching on a carrot stick.

"I don't know." She looks sad. _What does she mean she doesn't know?_

"She hooked up with some guy this summer and didn't get his name _OR_ his number." Mia tells me.

"Oh my gosh, Kate!" Kate rolls her eyes. "Why would you have sex with a _stranger_?"

"Because I wanted to. It doesn't matter, it happened weeks ago."

"I hope you used protection."

"We did." Kate snaps.

Mia and I look at each other with wide eyes and continue to eat our lunch. I'm not sure if she's upset because she didn't give this stranger her number, that she didn't know who she had sex with, or what, but Kate gets a little bitchy when she's PMSing so we keep quiet while we eat.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

"Thank you."

I hang up after talking to the third publishing company on my list. I'm looking for a publishing to take over for Ana when she finishes college, that way she can work at Grey House with me since she wants to work. I'd much rather I take care of her since she obviously doesn't _need_ to work but what my baby wants, my baby gets and if she wants to work in publishing I'm going to make that happen.

 _~BUZZ~_

"Yes." I answer my intercom.

 _"Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey is here to see you. Elliot Grey, sir."_

"Send him in, thanks."

Elliot comes walking in with a big brown paper bag, wearing his Grey Construction T-shirt, jeans and work boots and sits opposite of me.

"What can I do for you Elliot?"

"I thought I would surprise my lovely brother with lunch."

"That's very thoughtful." I say sarcastically. "I'm surprised you're not having lunch with your latest victim."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I actually already got off and that's why I have all this food. The chick at the deli sucked me off then gave me all this free food. I could have taken it to the site for the guys but I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd have lunch with you."

"Figures." I say under my breath. _Elliot the man-whore._

He gets out our sandwiches and we start eating our lunch.

"I'll give you some advice." _Oh this should be good._ "When talking to a woman, you're never more than a few words away from getting a blowjob or kicked in the nuts."

I chuckle. "How often is it the latter for you?"

He shrugs. "I choose my words wisely when I'm seducing a woman. I lay on the ol' Elliot charm and they can't resist it. You should come with me when I go out. I could show you how to make a hundred women wet at once. It's fucking awesome!"

"You're an idiot."

"I'm just getting these wild oats out of my system. I want to have fun with as many ladies as I can before and if I ever settle down. I don't know why you're committed to one girl when there are so many to go around."

"I love Ana!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Too bad you'll probably have boring missionary sex all your life." I resist the urge to smirk. _That's what you think_.

He cocks his head to the side. _Shit!_ I guess I wasn't so impassive.

"What are you hiding?"

I press my lips together into a straight line, shaking my head.

"Okay. How often do you and Ana have sex?"

"That's personal."

He chuckles. "That means once a day. Sucker!" He snickers, taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"Try about 4 or 5." _More or less. More on the weekends._

"A week?" He asks with his mouth full of food.

I smirk. "A day."

Elliot starts to choke and cough so I get up to get him a drink of water and pat him on his back.

"You're kidding?!" He asks, after he's better.

"Nope." I sit back in my chair. "Sometimes more." _Especially on the weekend_.

"That's crazy! That's more sex than I get!"

I chuckle. "Some man-whore you are. Your little brother in a committed relationship is getting more sex than you."

"You two are like fucking rabbits! I'm surprised she's not-" _~RING~RING~RING~_ "Hold on, that may be the site."

"This is Elliot Grey, Grey Construction." That is the most professional I have ever heard him speak. He smirks. "Hey girl." I roll my eyes. "Naw, I aint to busy. ... Sure." He ends the call.

"Seriously?"

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "Duty calls."

"You better have stock in condoms. You're going to end up getting one of your many _callers_ pregnant."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from Mr. I-fuck-my-girlfriend-five-fucking-times-a-day." He says when he stands, cleaning up his mess. "You'll probably get Ana knocked up just by looking at her." He tosses our lunch wrappers in the trash.

"We use protection."

"What do you use?"

"Ana's on birth control." _I get to have her bare! Jealous? Your dumbass has to use condoms every single time you have sex._

"I'll make you bet." He sits back in his chair.

"No."

"Come on. What are you afraid of?"

"What's the bet?"

"I bet you knock Ana up before I ever knock up one of the chicks I fuck."

"Okay." _That's an easy bet, I will surely win_. "When does it end?"

"When one of us knocks up a chick."

I shake my head. "That wont work for me."

"Why not?"

"Ana and I plan to have babies in the future."

"Alright. The bet is only for an accidental pregnancy."

"Okay."

"If you plan to have a baby. You have to tell me the bet is off so I know if she gets pregnant it's not unexpected or unplanned. And it doesn't count if a chick, out of no-fucking-where, comes up to me with some kid, claiming it's mine. Only currently pregnant chicks are allowed."

I chuckle. "Afraid you have illegitimate children running around, Elliot?"

"Not at all. I wrap it before I tap it. Always."

"So what's the wager?"

"Well, since we're not hurting for cash. I don't think it should be money."

"What then?"

Elliot and I sit and think of what we could bet but we can't think of anything. He suggested my R8 vs. his truck, but fuck that, even though I can easily buy another. I suggested a boat, he can buy mine and I'd buy his, I'm going to have my company built me a boat, _The Anastasia Grace_ , named after my two angels that saved me, and he could pay for it, but he didn't want a boat. Elliot's playmate even called back because we're taking so long to decide.

 _~BUZZ~_

"Yes." I answer my intercom.

 _"Mr. Grey. Mr. Harris at Global Publishing is on line one for your conference call."_

"I'll be with him in a moment. Thank you, Andrea."

"I've got it!" Elliot shouts.

"Got what?"

"Hair."

"Hair? What about hair?"

"Our hair. Loser shaves his head bald."

"I don't know if Ana would like that." _She loves my hair and I love when he pulls it during sex._ I discreetly shift, already getting hard thinking about Ana.

"Why not, does she wear the pants or do you?"

"I wear the pants but she controls my zipper." I chuckle.

"It's just hair, dude. It'll grow back."

"You tell yourself that when you don't have yours anymore."

"What are you talking about?" He flips his hair around. His hair is much longer than mine. "I'm not losing."

"You will."

"You will!"

"Alright. Our hair. Winner gets the honors." _I'm not fucking losing so what's the harm_.

"Deal." We shake on it and he leaves so I can get back to work and he can... well... lose the bet with whomever just called him.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I worked a little later than usual today because Ana texted me earlier to let me know she's having dinner with Mia and my mother tonight since I wasn't home yet. She said she may sleep over and go to school with Mia in the morning and since I haven't heard anything else from her I'm assuming she stayed the night since it's late. I'm in the back of the SUV with Taylor driving me to Escala and I just now have the opportunity to reply to Ana's message. I don't know if she's still awake but I want to let her know I got her message.

 **Sorry. I was busy earlier. Okay, baby. Thanks for letting me know. I'll miss you and I love you. x -C**

 _ **I miss you more. Mia isn't as comfy as you are and she doesn't keep me warm like you do. Love you. Goodnight. x -A**_

I run my hand through my hair, reading a work email and instantly close it remembering the bet with Elliot. I better let Ana know.

 **Before I forget, I've made a bet with Elliot. Loser shaves his head. x -C**

 _ **What?! No! -A**_

 **Relax, baby. I don't plan on losing. x -C**

 _ **You better not! If you do I will shave all my hair off as well so you can see how you like it! x -A**_

 **You better fucking not! -C**

 _ **Then you better not lose. xx -A**_

 _Fuck!_ Maybe we _should_ use condoms _and_ birth control pills until Elliot knocks up some random chick. It wont take me long to grow my hair back but Ana's is really long and beautiful. No, Ana's taking her birth-control again and we've stopped using condoms after her medicine was gone. We even waited an extra week to be sure her birth-control would be affective. We're fine.

Taylor pulls into the underground parking of Escala so I send her one last 'I love you' text and she replies with the same and goodnight wishes. I put my phone into my pock and walk to the elevator. Once in our empty apartment, I walk to our room so I can shower and get ready for bed. _Alone._ I don't think I could have lived here alone if Ana weren't with me. It's too fucking big for us as it is.

I walk into our room, taking off my jack and tie as I do and tossing them onto our bed, then I start unbuttoning my shirt while walking into the bathroom but stop in my tracks when I glance at what is in the trash. _What the fuck is that?_ I walk over, looking inside and see white sticks with colored caps in our bathroom trash. I pull out a bunch of the sticks to examine them but then I notice the boxes that are smashed at the bottom under the sticks, clearly saying HOME PREGNANCY TEST. _Oh, fuck! They're pregnancy tests!_ I quickly grab one of the sticks I pulled out to read it, but I don't know what the fuck these 2 fucking lines mean, so I desperately search the trash for it's box to read the instructions, when I see another stick with a happy face on it. _A happy face? Is that fucking good or bad?!_ I keep looking then I find another test but when I read it, I slide my back down the wall, sitting on the floor with my knees up, holding the pregnancy test between my hands, getting the shock of my life when I read the window that clearly says, PREGNANT.

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 17  
_


	27. (27) I Know

**A/N:**

 ** _As I mentioned before... I think I might start updating every other day now, so I wasn't going to post this chapter until tomorrow. But I just couldn't do that to my loyal readers/reviewers/fans. So here you_ go.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm still sitting on our bathroom floor, looking at the pregnancy test in shock. _Ana's pregnant. I can't fucking believe it._ We can't be pregnant, we're always so careful with birth-control. _Fuck!_ Maybe we didn't wait long enough when she had to take her antibiotics and it really did fuck with her birth-control. We're too young- _Fuck!_ Ana's still in high school! She just started the school year so she'll have the baby while she's still in high school. We even got into our first argument not too long ago because Ana wanted us to use both condoms and birth-control pills since she didn't want to be a teen mom. My dumbass talked her into letting us use only her birth-control and now I've fucked up. She's not even 18 yet, she will be a teen mom. _This is just fucking great!_ No wonder she went to my parents house, she's probably furious with me and avoiding me.

I run my hand through my hair and chuckle. I guess I wont be running my hand through my hair for much longer. Elliot's going to have a fucking field day, cutting my hair off. _Fuck!_ Ana said if I cut mine, she's cutting hers. Maybe I can talk her out of it since she didn't know what the bet was about. I'm sure if she knew, she wouldn't have said that.

"Wow." I breath out, still looking at the positive test in my hand.

 _I'm going to be father._ I feel my heart sore and race at the thought. _Why wouldn't she stay home so we can talk about this?_ She didn't call me all day and didn't mention anything in her text when she said she was having dinner with Mia and Mom tonight. I hope she didn't think I would be upset. Okay, initially I was shocked but once I got over that I'm fine. I have to call her, to reassure her everything will be okay.

I call her phone but it goes to her voicemail after a few rings so she's probably sleeping, either that or she's upset and doesn't want to speak to me. Maybe she wants to tell me personally, that's why she didn't call or text me about the pregnancy. _Wow, I can't fucking believe it_. _We're going to have a baby_. I want to go over to my parents house right now and kiss Ana, I'm so happy. I didn't think I would be this happy, finding out I'm going to be a father, but I am. _Really fucking happy_. Ana taught me how to love and that's what this baby was made with. _Love. Our love._ I wonder when she'll tell me.

I stand, putting the tests back into the trash and washing my hands then continue my task of showering and changing for bed. When I brush my teeth, I can't help but smile, thinking of us having a baby. _Wow._ I bring my laptop with me when I get into bed and look up pregnancy. There's a book called What To Expect When Expecting. We're going to need that so I grab my phone to tell Taylor to pick up the book.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey?"_ He answers.

"Taylor, I need a book called _What To Expect When You're Expecting_."

 _"Sir?"_

"As soon as possible."

 _"Yes, sir."_

I end the call and continue to look up pregnancy. I wish I knew Ana's period schedule because I found a site where you can enter the day of your last period to calculate your due date. I'm fascinated, looking at how the baby grows. I wonder what our baby will look like. They have a list of symptoms Ana should be experiencing. I don't know which symptoms she's had but she was sick. Okay, it was the flu. But maybe it wasn't the flu and it was morning sickness and we just thought it was the flu. It says she can get more emotional than usual. Well, she did cry over a fucking car. I continue to read more but then someone knocking on my bedroom door interrupts me.

"Your book and a few others, sir." Taylor says, handing me the bag with the books inside when I answer the door.

"Thank you, Taylor."

"No, problem. Congratulations, sir."

I smile. "Thanks." He moves to leave. "Hey, wait." Taylor's a father. "What's it like?"

"No lie, it's one of the most scariest, happiest times of your life. It's truly a miracle, sir."

"Yeah." I'm both scared and happy. It's a weird combination. "What if I fuck up?" I say more to myself.

"Knowing what to do doesn't come from here." He points to his head. "It comes from here." He points to his heart. "When it comes time, you'll know what to do." Taylor says, dropping his usual quiet demeanor.

"Thanks."

Taylor nods and leaves me. I go back to the bed and pull out the books Taylor bought. He picked up the book I requested, along with a few others about pregnancy. I start reading, too excited to sleep now. I wonder when Ana will tell me? I wont see her until after she gets home from school tomorrow and I get home from work. I have early morning meetings I can't reschedule but I don't have anything too prominent after lunch so I send an email to Andrea to cancel and reschedule any meetings I have after lunch so I can be home when Ana gets home after school. I'm too excited to wait and I probably wont get any work done anyway. I can't even fucking sleep now as excited as I am.

* * *

"Oh fuck, Christian!" Elliot shouts, coming into my office unannounced and starts pacing. "You have to help me!"

"I'm so sorry, sir." Andrea says to me, rushing in behind him. "I tried to stop him, and I would have called security but he's your brother."

"It's fine, Andrea."

She leaves us, shutting the door. Elliot is still pacing my office like a caged lion with both his hands in his hair.

"What seems to be the problem, Elliot?"

"I did it. I fucking did." He says, not telling me anything, continuing to pace. "I _really_ fucking did it!"

"What did you do?"

"It was just a joke towards you and Ana, I swear." He continues, not telling me what the problem is. "But it really fucking happened."

"What happened?"

"She's pregnant!" I sit straight up when he yells that he knows Ana's pregnant.

"Did she tell you?"

 _Maybe he was at our parents house last night and over heard Ana talking about it to Mia or asking Mom pregnancy health questions._

"Yes! She fucking called me!" _Why would Ana call Elliot?_ "I didn't even give her my number, dude."

"I did."

He snaps his head to me and stops pacing.

"Why would you do that?"

"In case of an emergency." _Obviously._

"How did you even know?!"

"I found the pregnancy tests."

"What?!" He looks confused.

"Yeah. I came home last night and saw them."

"No way. How the fuck is that even possible?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? She lives with me."

"She lives with you?!" His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, surprised. _He fucking knows she does!_ Now I'm confused.

"Elliot. What the fuck?" _What the fuck is he going on about?!_

"I know, dude. What the fuck? What the fuck am I going to do?"

"What do mean? What are _you_ going to do?"

"I'm only twenty-fucking-three and I'm going be a fucking father, Christian!"

"What?!" I roar, coming to my feet.

"That's what the fuck I've been trying to tell you! She's pregnant with my baby! I never wanted this to happen to me. I should have got snipped. Now it's diapers and vomit and... shit! Fuck! What the fuck am I-" _BAM!_

He doesn't see it coming when I land a blow right to his face, landing him on his ass. _I can't fucking believe what I'm hearing! My love has cheated on me with my fucking brother! I never thought in a million years Ana_ or _my brother would ever do this to me, but Elliot is telling me they fucking did._ I see red and go after him, only to be stopped by Taylor. Andrea must have mentioned to him the state Elliot was in when he came into my office, and it alerted her enough to tell Taylor. He holds both my arms behind me, effectively stopping me from killing my brother.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I roar at Taylor, struggling against him. "Get off!"

"What the fuck, dude?!" Elliot stands, his eye already starting to bruise. "What the fuck was that for?"

I want to strangle Elliot but I'm still struggling with Taylor and this man has me in one hell of a hold.

"You fucked Ana!" I roar.

"What?! No! I swear! I never fucked Ana!"

"You didn't?" I stop struggling.

"NO! I would never do that to you, you're my brother. And she doesn't show interest in any other man than you, asshole. She looks at you like you're some kind of fucking god or something. Like you can walk on fucking water. I don't think I've ever seen a more faithful chick."

"Then why the fuck did you come here, talking about getting her pregnant?"

"I wasn't talking about Ana, idiot! I was talking about some chick I hooked up with in July."

"Oh." Taylor finally lets me go, seeing no threat to Elliot's life.

"Yeah!" I cringe, looking at Elliot's eye. "Oh!"

"Sorry." I apologize for hitting him.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "It's the least of my problems, man. I need your help though."

"Right." We sit and Taylor leaves us, slightly shaking his head. "What do you need my help with?"

"I need you to have one of your Flintstones, Fred Welch or Barney Sullivan, run a background check on this chick. I mean, how do I know she's telling the truth? I was drunk but I always carry condoms with me. Just incase, ya know. So I'm pretty sure I used one, I always do, always. But then again I don't recall seeing any used condom evidence, but that shouldn't matter, right? I mean, why would she have unprotected sex if she wasn't trying to get knocked up. I'm hoping the background check will tell me more about who she is."

"Sure. Give me the name."

"Kate. Could be short for Catherine maybe Kaitlyn, I don't know. And the spelling could be different too."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Kavanagh."

"What?" _Ana and Mia's friend?_

"Ka-"

"I heard you. You do know that's Mia's friend, right?"

"Mia's friend?" He looks confused, like he's trying to think if he's ever saw her with Mia before.

"Yeah. Ana's too."

He chuckles. "That must be why you found her pregnancy tests at your place."

"Actually, I- ... You know what, never mind." _I'm not telling Elliot they are Ana's tests._ "Katherine Kavanagh is the daughter of Eamon and Kelly Kavanagh as in Kavanagh Media. I'll do a background check on her for you, but she's an all-American girl from what Ana and Mia say about her. I honestly don't know how you don't already know this."

"Shit. I can't fucking believe it." He runs his hand through his hair, ignoring me. "This can't be happening to me."

I smirk and call Andrea.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey?"_

"I need some hair clippers, please."

I chuckle when Elliot's eyes widen.

 _"Yes, sir."_

"Christian." Elliot says in a warning tone. "No."

"Yes." I grin, mischievously and nod.

"NO."

"Yes. A bet is a bet. You wouldn't let me back out and never have. You knocked up a chick before I 'accidently' got Ana pregnant."

He sighs in defeat.

He doesn't need to know Ana's accidently pregnant as well. And if he fucked Katherine Kavanagh in July, he got her pregnant before I got Ana pregnant since Ana would have gotten pregnant in August. _How fucked up is this?_ We both make a bet about getting girls pregnant and the next fucking day, we both find out we're expecting. _This is surreal_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I arrive home before Ana, waiting impatiently for her to arrive. I've already showered and changed from my suit to jeans and a T-shirt. I hope she tells me she's pregnant as soon as she walks into the apartment but I know she probably wont. I'll just have to wait. I don't like to wait, I'm a very impatient man. She better tell me tonight though and soon, the anticipation is almost killing me.

It was so much fucking fun, shaving Elliot's golden locks. _Fucker._ That's what he gets for thinking I'd fuck up before him. Not that mine is a fuck up. Unexpected, yes. But not a fuck up. Ana and I love each other and plan to marry- _oh shit!_ I'll have to marry her sooner than planned. I wonder if Ray and Carla will sign over consent for Ana to get married now since she's with child. I'll have to call Ray. He did say they approve of us getting married so I don't see why he wouldn't, besides, Ana and I have been together a little over two years now. But then again, they let their teenage daughter live with me and I knock her up, first chance I get.

 _~DING~_

 _Oh shit! She's here! This is it._ I better pretend to be surprised when she tells me. I walk to the foyer to meet Ana but she walks through the door before I can get there. She walks in like usual, not overly happy or upset. _Hmm._ Maybe she's trying to fool me. I smile at her. _You can't fool me, baby. I know_. I walk over to her and kiss her soundly on her lips, happy to see her. I'm so excited, I can't resist dropping to my knees and kissing her still flat belly. _Where my baby is_.

"Uh, Christian? What are you doing?"

 _She wants to surprise you, Grey!_

 _Right._

I stand and kiss her lips.

"Sorry, baby. I got a little excited to see you."

She giggles her cute sexy giggle. "It's nice to see you too. What are you doing home so early?" She asks, walking towards the kitchen so I follow her.

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you"

She opens our refrigerator, getting out a small single bottle of orange juice. I smile, she's eating and drinking healthier now for our baby.

"Good evening, sir. Ana." Gail walks into the kitchen. "I have dinner ready. Meatball subs, as you requested." _I didn't request subs._

"Oh, good! I've been thinking about having one all day." _Cravings?_ I can't stop smiling.

"They are ready when you are, Ana. Would you dinner now or later?"

"Now, please." She tells Gail then turns to me. "I'm going to change out of my uniform and into something more comfortable." She gives me a chaste kiss then leaves the kitchen.

When Ana returns, she sits next to me at the breakfast bar.

I can't resist kissing her again. _I'm so fucking happy, we're having a baby!_ She pulls away, giggling.

"You're very affectionate this evening, Mr. Grey." She says playfully.

"I can't help it. I'm excited."

"About what?" _Shit! I can't tell her I know she's pregnant._

"I won the bet. I got to shave Elliot's hair off."

"Oh, thank god!" She says relieved. "What was the bet about?"

I don't want to tell her it was whoever got a girl unexpectedly pregnant because that's what happened to us and I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Just guy stuff." I shrug.

"No more betting your hair." She runs her fingers through my hair. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Your subs." Gail says, placing our subs in front of us.

Gail starts cleaning up the mess she made while Ana and I eat together. _Quietly._ I don't want to say anything and not give Ana the chance to tell me but she's not talking either. Maybe she wants to wait until after we eat. I hurry eating and finish in record time so she will tell me but she takes her time. _Come on, Ana!_ Gail gives me another sub because I usually ask for a second but today I just want Ana to tell me she's pregnant. I'm too excited to eat but I don't waste food so start on my second sub and finish the same time Ana does. _Thank fuck! Now, she'll tell me_.

"Since you're home do you want to watch a movie?" _No, I want you to tell me we're having a baby._

"Sure." _I can't give myself away_.

We go into our media room and she turns on the movie. I sigh. It's not even a hint to her being pregnant. I thought maybe she would put in a movie with someone pregnant and talk about it, but not one person in this movie is pregnant. She's taking too long to tell me. She's snuggles contently against me as I hold her, playing with her still flat stomach where my little Grey is residing. _Tell me, baby_. I internally beg her.

"Ana." I call her attention.

"Yeah?" She turns her head slightly towards me but keeps her eyes on the screen.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?"

She look at me. "No."

"You sure?"

"Pretty darn."

"Anything at all."

"Um." She giggles. "I love you?" She guesses what I want to hear.

I sigh and kiss the top of her head. "I love you too."

 _I guess I'll have to wait_. If she doesn't tell me before we go to bed I'm telling her about the tests I found.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After the movie Ana wants to do her homework in bed so we go to our bedroom together. I would normally not bother her while she's studying and doing her homework, but I don't want to miss the opportunity for her tell me our news. It's still early in the evening but she changes into her pajamas and gets comfy on our bed so I join her.

"Don't you have work to do?" She asks, seeing me climb in next to her.

"No." _Yes._

"Alright, but I have a lot of homework to do, so no fooling around. Okay?"

"Alright." _I'm just waiting for you to tell me our news, baby. Then I'll make love to you and leave you alone for the night if you want_.

After awhile her phone beeps and she gets up, going into our bathroom. _Maybe she's getting one of the tests to show me_.

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

"Ana!" I call to her. "Your phone is ringing, baby."

"Would you answer it for me please?" She says from the bathroom.

"Anastasia Steele's phone." I answer.

 _"Hello, this is the OB/GYN office of Dr. Greene. I'm sorry to be calling so late. May I please speak with Anastasia Steele?"_

"This is her boyfriend. She's a little busy at the moment. I can relay a message for her."

 _"We need to reschedule Anastasia's appointment from tomorrow to next week. Dr. Greene had a family emergency and will be out of the office until Monday. Anastasia can call us back at her convince to let us know what day works for her."_

"Thank you."

 _"Have a good evening, sir."_ She hangs up.

 _I'll have a great evening!_ This confirms Ana is pregnant and she's already scheduled her first doctor's appointment. _Why hasn't she told me yet?_ Maybe she's waiting for the doctor to confirm the tests she took before she tells me. But I want to go to _every_ appointment with her, even the very first one. _That's it, I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going to tell her I know_.

I get out of bed and walk to our bathroom. I'll tell her about the doctor calling and that will give her an opening to tell me.

"Ana," I say, walking to our opened bathroom door. "Dr. Greene's office just phoned to reschedule- What the fuck are you doing?!" I shout.

"Jesus, Christian!" She jumps, putting her hand over her heart. "You startled the crap out of me! Why are you yelling?" She asks.

"Why am yelling? Why are you taking your birth-control pill?!" _Why the fuck would she be taking her pills?!_

She furrows her brow, walking passed me to go to our bed so I follow her to into our room.

"So I don't get pregnant." She says, climbing onto our bed and covering up. "Duh."

She reaches for her books and school work and continues her homework like normal, trying to fool me.

 _This has gone on long enough. Now she's taking her pills to further distract me from the truth and it could harm our baby._

"I know." I tell her.

"I'm very glad you do." She giggles and it only confuses me more.

 _Why is she not taking this seriously? Am I in the fucking Twilight Zone? Elliot's serious and Ana is not_.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, sitting on the bed with to her.

"Uh. I just did. And you already knew."

"You didn't tell me. I found out."

"I know. You heard me and my mom talking about it."

 _Oh, shit! Her parents already know?! Wait._ _What is she talking about? I found the tests, I didn't hear her say anything to her mother._

"No, I didn't."

"Christian, why are you acting like this? You're acting really weird today."

 _I'm_ acting weird?! _Fucking Elliot and Ana are the ones acting weird_.

"Anastasia, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." I say frustrated.

"I don't know what you're talking about either."

I feel like how I felt when I was talking to Elliot earlier. Like we both are talking about two completely different things.

"I know you're pregnant." I state. _There. No more confusion_.

Ana's eyes widen. "What?!"

 _Yeah, I know._

She starts to shake her head so I nod mine.

"Christian, I'm not pregnant."

"Ana, yes you are. I know. You don't have to lie, baby. I'm not upset."

"Christian. I am _not_ pregnant."

"Ana, I found the tests and your doctor just called. I know."

"Those are not my tests. And I made a doctor's appointment because I need a check up and to renew my prescription for my birth-control so we _don't_ get pregnant. I actually wanted to try a different form of birth-control and was going to find out my other options at the appointment."

"You're not pregnant?" I say disappointed.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Who's tests are those then?"

"Um." _Fuck! Elliot was right!_

"Kate's." I state. She nods.

 _~...~_

 **APOV _  
_** _~FLASHBACK~_

 _It's the end of the school day and since it's a long drive to Seattle from Bellevue I am going to the bathroom at school before I start my drive. I hear someone in the stall next to mine and it sounds like they are crying. I wonder what's wrong? I finish my business and wash my hands, but I don't want to leave knowing someone is upset so I knock on the stall and hear a sniff, like she's trying to stop crying._

 _"Are you okay?" I ask the girl in the stall._

 _She sniffs._ _"No."_

 _"Is there anything I can do to help?"_

 _"No." She says annoyed._ Gees, I'm just trying to help.

 _"Okay. I hope you feel better." I say and start to leave._

 _"Oh, Ana."_ How does she know my name?! _"It wont. I really screwed up!"_

 _"Kate?"_

 _She opens the door, revealing her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I. I think. I don't know for sure. But. I think I might be pregnant."_ What?! _My eyes widen. "Oh god, Ana. I feel so stupid." She holds her head with her hands._

 _"Why do you think that? You used protection when you've had sex right?"_

 _"Not in July."_

 _"Why not?!"_

 _"We were drunk. One thing led to another and it just happened."_

 _"Kate, you're 17. You're not allow to drink."_

 _"I had a fake I.D. and went to a bar."_

 _"Alone?" She nods. "Don't you know how dangerous that is?"_

 _"I know."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I met a really cute guy."_ sniff _"We started dancing and he kept buying me drinks."_

 _"Oh my god, Kate! He took advantage of you."_

 _"NO!" She quickly shakes her head. "NO. He was very sweet and very funny. He was drinking too. He got just as drunk. We took a cab to a hotel. It was literally the best sex I've ever had. But when I woke up the next morning with a killer migraine and hangover to match, I instantly regretted it. I couldn't believe what I had done so I left without telling him my name or leaving my number."_

 _"Okay. Well, that was back in July. How do you not know you're pregnant or not yet?"_

 _"I got my period at the end of July but it was really light and didn't last very long. Well, I thought it was my period but now I'm not so sure because now my period is late again and it's been a few days."_

 _"Maybe you're just stressing out about it. I had a light period at the beginning of this month and Grace said it was probably from stress and me being sick. That's probably what's happening to you."_

 _She sighs. "I hope so."_

 _"Come on. We'll go buy a home pregnancy test."_

 _"I can't take it at my house. My parents are home."_

 _"You can come to mine. Nobody's there. Just text your parents, letting them know you're coming to my apartment."_

 _"Okay. Thanks."_

 _ **~..~..~**_

 _"Which one do we get?" Kate asks me as we stand in the parent planning aisle at a drug store near Escala._

 _She looks around to make sure nobody sees us and what we are doing. We are even wearing sunglasses inside the store and put on big hats to hide our faces. We don't want anyone we know seeing us and assuming before we know for sure._

 _"It doesn't matter. They all do the same thing." I grab a box. "This one says two blue lines is positive and one line is negative." I put that box back and pick up another, reading it._

 _"This one says yes or no." She says, reading a box._

 _"Excuse me, ladies." Some man wearing a cowboy hat says to us, causing Sawyer to come closer._

 _Kate quickly grabs a bunch of home pregnancy test boxes and runs away, leaving me standing where I am, still holding a pregnancy test box, dumbfounded. The man reaches for the condoms that Kate and I were blocking._

 _"Don't want to buy one of those." He points to the home pregnancy test box that I am holding. "So I buy these." He holds up his box of condoms._

 _"Good idea." I say, smiling politely._

 _"You have a good day, ma'am." He tips his cowboy hat and walks away._

 _"You too." I call after him._

 _He nods again and leaves the aisle._

 _"Ana!" I hear Kate say my name in a loud whisper._

 _I look behind me at the end of the aisle and see Kate quickly walking toward me. She grabs the box I am still holding._

 _"Put that back." She continues to whisper, putting it back for me. "I bought the tests, come on." She grabs my hand pulling me out of the store._

 _Since we're near Escala we walked to give time for Kate to cool down. So now we are walking back with Sawyer in tow._

 _"Excuse me," A women with a camera says to us before we walk inside Escala. "do you live here?"_

 _"Um. Yes?"_

 _"Do you know Christian Grey?"_

 _"No. Sorry." I quickly say, pushing Kate towards the door, leaving the reporter._

 _Kate and I enter the elevator with Sawyer and go up to the apartment._

 _"Why aren't you and Christian going public?"_

 _"He doesn't want the media bothering me."_

 _"Are you sure that's why?"_

 _"Yes." I say offended she would think less of Christian._

 _"It just seems weird to me. He keeps you locked up here in this Ivory Tower and doesn't let you out. He wont tell the media you're together and I saw the Coping Together picture. You couldn't even tell it was you."_

 _"That was the point. And he doesn't keep me locked up, I go out all the time. I go to school in Bellevue instead of Seattle." I point out._ If he kept me locked up how would I be able to do that?

 _"Yeah, without him."_

 _"Kate. Christian loves me."_ I wont let anyone put doubts in my head. Not even one of my best friends.

 _"I know." She sighs. I look at her suspiciously._

~DING~

 _The elevator opens at our apartment. Sawyer goes to the security office, and Kate and I go to the master bathroom so she can take her test. Kate puts the bag on the counter, taking out the home pregnancy test boxes and lines them up._

 _"Why did you buy so many? You only need one."_

 _"That man startled me. I just grabbed what I could and took off."_

 _"You could have put some back at the register."_

 _"What if one's defected? I don't want to go back."_

 _"Alright. Let's do this."_

 _We both start opening the boxes, lining the tests up on the counter. Kate sits on the toilet while I hand her a test. I asked her if she wanted me to leave but she said no that she's terrified to do this alone so I stayed in the bathroom with her. I hand her a test and she gives it back to me and I hand her another until she can't pee any longer. We wash our hands and wait. Kate is sitting on the closed toilet biting her nails while she waits and I'm sitting on the edge of our tub. When the timer goes off she looks at me with wide scared eyes. Together we get up and look at her tests._ Oh, no! _They are all positive._

 _"No. No. They're broken, Ana. They have to be defected. They're wrong."_

 _"Calm down, Kate."_

 _"Calm down?! Calm down?! These tests are lying!" She throws a few into the trash. "They don't work!"_

 _"Okay. Okay. How about I take one? Just to make sure."_

 _"Yeah. Okay."_

 _I take a test in front of Kate and when the timer goes off it shows I'm not pregnant. I look at Kate with sympathy in my eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, Kate."_

 _"Why would they put a fucking happy fucking face on a fucking pregnancy test?!" She throws that test into the trash._

 _"Some people are extremely happy to be pregnant. Not everyone is so lucky."_

 _"Lucky?! I'm fucking 17, Ana!" She shouts smashing the boxes into the trash then throwing the rest of the tests in as well._

Well, you should have used protection. I want to say so badly. It's like she's blaming me for this.

 _"I was so jealous of you."_

 _"Jealous?"_ What?! Kate's jealous? Of me?!

 _"Oh, don't play innocent. You know what I mean. You and Christian make love seem so easy. You two are always so happy and affectionate towards each other and it's so sick to watch. He treats you like a Queen. He worships the ground you walk on._ _Nobody can compare to you because he_ _has you on a pedestal. You wear all the latest fashions now and drive fancy cars. Mia told me you got him a helicopter for his birthday. A fucking helicopter! Who needs a helicopter?! Especially a twenty year old! Your parents let you stay with him every weekend and now you're living with him. I remember when you weren't even allowed to date. That's why Ethan never asked you out before. And then you told me about your first time together and how perfect and sweet and gently Christian was. Ugh! I just wanted to find someone who would look at me the way Christian looks at you and I did! I did and I liked it! He was so cute and funny and sweet and amazing in bed. I even had an orgasm for the first time through penetrative sex! Oh god, Ana. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" She cries, falling to the floor in the bathroom._

 _I get on my knees and hold her as she cries. I know she's upset and didn't meant to say those things. Kate continues to cry for awhile longer and when she finally calms she sobs out an apology._

 _"It's okay. It'll be okay."_

 _"I guess I have to tell him."_ sniff _"Don't I?" She asks as we sit on the bathroom floor together._

 _"How are you going to do that? I thought you didn't know each other's names and didn't exchange numbers."_

 _"Well, we didn't exchange numbers"_ sniff _"and I didn't tell him my name so he doesn't know who I am."_ sniff _"But I do know who he is."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Elliot Grey."_ sniff _"Christian and Mia's older brother."_

 _~END FLASHBACK~_

 _~...~_

 **CPOV**

"So then I gave Kate your brother's number and drove her home. She told her parents with me there for support and then I went to your parents to have dinner with your mother and Mia since I was already in Bellevue and you were still at GEH. I just stayed there for the night because it was already so late and I go to school in Bellevue with Mia anyway, so I just borrowed one of her uniforms and went to school the next morning. Kate didn't attend school and said she was going to call Elliot this morning. Since you know, I'm assuming she did call him and he told you."

"So, we're not going to have a baby?" I sound so depressed.

"No." She shakes her head. "Not yet anyway."

I sigh, running my hand through my hair.

 _I got excited over nothing. I punched my brother over nothing. I got frustrated at Ana over nothing._

"This is a good thing, Christian. I'm very mindful of our birth-control and even have you wear condoms when my birth-control wont work as intended like when I had to take the antibiotics while I was ill. Or I if I ever forgot to take a pill, I would tell you and have you were condoms until it was safe not to again. That's why I made the doctor appointment. I want to see what my other options are for contraceptives so I don't have to remember to take a pill everyday. We're too young to have a baby right now, Christian. Maybe when we're older and married and I've finished school. But not right now."

"I know." I say petulantly. _She's right, we are too young but after I got over my shock, I got excited._

She runs hear fingers through my unruly copper hair and kisses my lips. "Some day."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 17  
_

* * *

 ** _Shouting out to my 1000th reviewer!_** footychick  
 _ **I have more followers & favorites than FSoM.  
Thank you all for your reviews & I hope you continue to enjoy this love story! **_**:)**


	28. Author's Note

**.**


	29. (28) Lucky

**APOV**

Today is my 18th birthday and Christian took the day off from work so I took the day off from school because he said he has the whole day planned. I know he said he wants to marry me as soon as I turn 18 but I hope he didn't mean that literally. I would love to marry him today but I don't want a surprise wedding, I'd like to be more involved, and Christian wouldn't tell me his plans for today, last night.

Since I'm not attending school and he's home from work today, I am sleeping in with Christian but since I'm so use to waking up early, I'm just laying in bed next to Christian with my eyes closed, just enjoying this rare opportunity to lay in with my sexy man. I know Christian is awake as well but he is, like me, enjoying this lay in.

"Baby? You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He rolls over, on top of me. "I want you but I didn't want to disturb you if you were sleeping."

We start to kiss but before we can deepen it he pulls back.

"Happy birthday, my love."

I grab him and kiss him hard but he pulls back again.

"I want to make love to you first for your birthday, baby."

 _He is seriously too sweet for his own good_.

I nod and kiss him much more gently and passionately as I feel his dick at my entrance since we slept naked last night. I moan into his mouth and spread my legs open a little more for him to settle between them, then he gently eases himself inside of me. He moves his mouth from mine to kiss every part of me that he can reach while he continues his slow sweet lovemaking. I wrap my arms around him and hold him to me while he kisses my neck and behind my ear, making me shiver and tighten.

"Christian." I whisper his name, moaning.

"I. * _kiss*_ Love. * _kiss*_ You. _*kiss*_ Anastasia." He says between thrusts and it brings me to my release, moaning my climax.

"Oh, baby." Christian spills his seed into me.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After Christian and I have a very steamy shower together, he leads me to the media room instead of the kitchen. We're are wearing our pajamas because Christian said he wants us comfortable for this part of my birthday day. He said he will be right back with our breakfast because we are going to watch a movie while we eat. Soon he comes back in with a tray of food I assume he had Gail make for him. He sets it down on the table in front of the sofa and hands me a plate when he sits down then gets his own plate. They don't look like Gail's pancakes.

"Who made these?" I ask because I know Gail didn't.

"I did." He says so proud of himself.

I look back at the pancakes in shock. They look nothing like what Christian would make. They actually look edible. No offense to his cooking skills but Christian can't cook, like at all. Grace said she tried showing her boys how to cook but they didn't learn as well as Mia.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"I only learned how to make pancakes. I wanted to be the one to make you your birthday breakfast so everyday after work I would go to my parents or here in the staff kitchen, and have mom or Gail show me how to make a pancake. They're from scratch too. Not from a box or anything." He sounds so proud of himself. "Gail made the bacon but I made the pancakes and the toast. Sorry the toast is a little darker than usual. That fucking toaster is a monster." I giggle.

"I'm so proud of you and so happy you did this for me." I smile, kissing his cheek.

 _I have the most wonderful man. I would have loved to see him cooking this, but I know he wanted to surprise me._

He plays the movie and we start eating the breakfast Christian made. _His banana pancakes are delicious!_ When they movie starts I can't help but smile remembering our first kiss. We're watching _Titanic_.

After we finish eating we put our dishes on the table and continue to watch the movie we watched when I was 15 and we shared our very first kiss.

I remember that day very well, just like it was yesterday. I liked him so much and when he took me home the day before and actually asked me out, I wanted to scream _yes!_ but I wasn't allowed to date then. My mom wanted me to wait until I was at least 16 before I started to think about boys because she had me when she was really young and was a teen mom. I had no idea, when Kate asked me to join her for a sleepover at her friend Mia's house, that I would see Christian Grey there too. I didn't know Mia's last name then but she looked nothing like my sexy Adonis. She's attractive, don't get me wrong, but Christian is like a god, Adonis and has his beautiful gray eyes and copper hair with his tan skin, Mia has black hair with caramel colored eyes and a lighter skin tone than Christian, even though she tans, Christian's is a natural tan. I know siblings don't always look similar but they were completely different, like polar opposites, and then I met the blonde haired, green eyed, goofy Elliot. The three Grey children could not be more opposite, when I found out they were adopted it made so much sense.

 _Anyway, back to our first kiss._

I wanted to be near him because every time I was near him at school, he made my heart beat faster and I felt a million butterflies in my belly, and I've never felt that before. So when he came into the family room at the Grey's house and sat next to me, my heart started beating faster than ever and those millions of butterflies turned into billions. We had only touched each other skin to skin a handful of times then, and every time we did, I would feel this tingling sensation. I wondered if Christian could feel it too. I wanted to see if I could feel it again so I discreetly brushed my hand against his and it was still there, the tingling sensation was still there. He noticed so I apologized. But then he held my hand and I nearly expired when he looked at my mouth and leaned closer. That kiss was amazing and my very first.

It seems Christian wants to reenact that moment so I do what I did when I was 15. I brush my hand against his and glance at him, leaving my hand close to his. He looks at me like nothing happened, unlike how he looked at me when I did it the first time, probably because we've been together all this time and it's not new love anymore, it's devoted love.

"Sorry." I mutter quietly and look back at the screen, just as I did when I was 15, trying not to smile and hoping he will take the hint.

He does. He holds my hand just like he did that day, playing with my knuckles by running his finger over them and then holding my hand. I smile, looking at him, even though I wasn't smiling when I was 15 because I was so nervous. He licks his lips, smirking and glances at my mouth then back to my eyes, no doubt remembering our first kiss. We lean closer together at the same time and when our lips touch, it's like a clash of lightening.

Movie forgotten, we make out and it soon turns hot and heavy. I'm sure the windows in here are steaming up and someone must have turned up the furnace because I'm seriously hot. I climb onto Christian's lap, straddling him while we continue to kiss. His hands go straight to my hips and slide around to my ass, pulling me closer. I can feel how hard he already is and it makes me want him more. I pull away, quickly sitting up to take off my shirt and bra, then quickly tossing them unseen onto the floor. I throw my head back when Christian's hands slide up from holding my ass, to grab my boobs and pinching my nipples.

"Ah!" I moan loudly, arching my back when he latches onto one of my nipples, sucking hard and making me wetter.

I thrust my hands into his hair holding him to me and grinding my sex on his dick through our clothing, like I did that day we made out in his car in the library's parking lot. Christian releases my nipple with a pop, blowing on it, making it harder. When his eyes me mine they are beyond dark, filled with desire. He stands, holding me then tosses me onto our sofa and strips out of his pajamas. He grabs my sleep-shorts, pulling them and my panties off. Instead of getting on top of me like I assumed he would, he lays down with his feet on the couch.

"Come here, baby."

I try straddling him, but he grabs my legs and pulls them up so my feet are on his shoulders. He lifts me and slowly brings me down on his dick then starts flexing his hips, so I match and meet him. We go much faster than earlier in bed. We've never tried this position before. I like it, but my arms are starting to ache from holding up my body.

"Christian-" I go to tell him but he cuts me off.

"I've got you, baby."

Suddenly, Christian sits up, causing me to fall back with my feet still on Christian's shoulders and his dick still inside of me. He grabs my hips and starts to thrust faster and harder. We are definitely not making love now, this is fucking and I love it. I love that we are both sweet and gentle at times then others we can be really kinky and rough. Christian is holding my hips and moving me instead of him moving. When my insides start to clench deliciously, letting me know my orgasm is close, I drop my feet from Christian's shoulders and since he's still grasping my hips, working me, my legs are hanging from his arms.

He pushes deep inside of me, keeping my legs on his arms and holding onto my thighs, he gets on his knees then puts his hands on the arm of the couch to hold onto it. He keeps hold of the couch with my legs hanging from his arms as he pounds into me harder and faster, deeper and deeper. We are sweating and grunting and moaning. I can barely move in this position but that doesn't stop Christian. He brings me to the edge, tipping me over and I cum, screaming out. He pulls out of me, wrapping his hands around my thighs, lifting me higher so he can suck my clit, prolonging my orgasm. When I come down from my high, he keeps hold of my thighs and slams into me again.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby." He grunts, his lips glistening with my arousal. "You're so fucking wet!"

I moan, throwing my head back but then he pulls out again and flips me over, pulling my hips up and slamming into me from behind. I hold onto the arm of the sofa and clench my insides, squeezing him tighter and pushing back onto him harder and faster, meeting his thrusts. He grips my hips, trying to stop me but it's too late. We both cum screaming and moaning out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Ana!"

Christian pulls out of me, bringing me down with him when he falls back onto the sofa. We are both trying to catch our breaths.

"I wanted to give you more orgasms for your birthday, baby." He lets me know once we've calmed our breathing.

"I couldn't help it. It felt so good."

"Fuck, yeah it did."

I tilt my head up, looking at my man.

"We have all day to fulfill those many orgasms, Mr. Grey."

He kisses to top of my head where he can reach.

"That we do, future Mrs. Grey."

I sit up, looking at him.

"Christian, we're not getting married today or anything, or we?"

"Not unless you want to." _Okay, good. No surprise wedding_.

"You know." I giggle. "I often wondered what would have happened if your mother didn't come home that night."

He chuckles. "Unfortunately, Mia, Kate, and Lilly were sleeping on the sofa next to us, so there wouldn't have been enough room for what we just did."

We clean up then get back into our pajamas to finish watching the movie. This time we snuggle together. _I love my man_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Christian took me for a picnic, in the park we had our first secret date, for my birthday lunch. We wore jeans and comfy shirts and sneakers for the date, looking more our age. It was a little more crowded today than when we went years earlier, but we set up our picnic in the field where we kissed that day. Then the paparazzi showed up, trying to get pictures of us so we had to leave without even enjoying our food. Luckily, my hair was down. They couldn't get a clear picture of me with my hair blocking my face, Christian hovering over me and Taylor and Sawyer acting as human shields, leading us to the SUV. We ate in the back of Taylors SUV while he drove us home and Sawyer drove Christian's R8 that Christian drove us there in.

Taylor has just pulled into Escala's underground parking.

"I'm so sorry about lunch, baby." Christian says, helping me out of the SUV

"Don't be." We walk onto the elevator together and Christian punches in our code to get it moving. "It was a kind and thoughtful gesture."

"I should have rented the park out and hired more security. I didn't think the fuckers at the park would call into media outlets with tips for _Grey_ fucking _Watch_. I don't want the media bothering you like they do me."

"Honestly, Christian. It's fine and I loved the thought of having a picnic lunch there. But it was nice eating in the SUV and not having Taylor drive like a madman like you did, trying to get me to the library in time so we didn't get caught." I giggle remembering and trying to brighten Christian's mood.

I finally get a smile from him when he remembers our young love days, not that we're not still young but now we no longer risk getting caught.

 _~DING~_

"What would you like to do until we leave for dinner, baby?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me.

"Go into our Red Room and play." I say, running my finger down his chest.

He grins, satisfied with my answer. _Or he will be_. "You don't have to ask me twice. Lead the way." He gestures toward the stairs for me to go up first.

I walk up the stairs to go to our Red Room with Christian following me, fondling my ass. I giggle and try running from his touch but he wraps his arms around me in the hallway upstairs, catching me. I squeal and giggle when he lifts me, flipping me so I'm over his shoulder like a caveman carrying his prey. He opens the Red Room door, that we only lock when we have company over since it's not a bad room, it's just naughty, and we don't want our parents seeing our kinky sex room. He shuts the door, locking it after we enter and sets me down near the Tantra Chair I bought Christian for our kinky sex room. He was so excited to learn it was sex furniture that he pulled off the dress I was wearing, ripped my panties from my body and bent me over the larger part, taking me from behind before I could even blink.

"Stop with the giggling, Ms. Steele, and get naked or I will bend you over this chair and take you, having my way with you before we have our fun." Christian says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Christian has already stripped from his clothing and is laying back on the chair against the larger section with his feet on the floor near the smaller section, stroking his dick. I didn't even notice him removing his clothing. I bite my lip, watching him stroke his dick.

"Come on, baby. What are you waiting for?"

I slowly and seductively take my clothes off and walk to my man who is waiting for me our Tantra Chair.

"Turn that sexy ass of yours around, facing me and sit on me, baby."

I do as I'm told, putting my hands on the Tantra Chair as he holds my hips, guiding me onto his dick. Then he starts thrusting his hips up as he holds me, pulling me back onto him, slamming into me. I moan loudly, keeping my hands flat on the Tantra Chair, meeting his trusts. I love this chair, every position feels so much better than if we stuck to the bed.

Christian slams into me and stills, suddenly standing, he lifts me up so my feet are no longer touching any surface. I keep my hands flat on the Tantra chair for balance as he holds my hips and starts pounding into me fast and hard. We're moaning and groaning with pleasure. In this new position, Christian has all of the control, I'm just holding on for the ride and enjoying it.

A knock at the door brings us both to our release too soon. I scream out as Christian growls with a roar. Christian slides one of his hands, holding my pelvis and his other hand up my sternum, pulling me up and holding me still while he pumps his cum into me and presses his lips against my neck. I put my hands behind me, holding onto his neck and bend my knees in this new position.

When he's finished cuming, he slowly brings me back down so my hands are back on the Tantra Chair then he pulls out of me, helping me back down so my feet are finally touching the floor. He gets off of our Tantra Chair and grabs his clothes, tossing me his shirt and putting his pants on without his underwear, his dick large and still hard even after having just had sex. I put on his shirt and sit on our bed we have in here. He walks to the door to answer it, looking back over his shoulder to make sure I am covered before he opens the door. It's probably Taylor, but I wonder why he's knocking. I hope everything is alright.

"Mr. Grey," I hear Taylor say when Christian cracks open the door enough to speak to him without showing me. "Ms. Steele's family and yours are here, sir."

"Fuck." Christian pinches his nose. "Alright. Send them up, Taylor."

"Already did, sir. They are waiting in the great room."

"Thanks."

"Sir."

Christian shuts the door and locks it, looking at me, shaking his head.

"I wasn't done with you."

I laugh. "They're probably here because it's my birthday."

He saunters over to me, looking sexy wearing just his jeans without a shirt. His sexy abs and chest are glistening with sweat from our 'workout'.

"They could have stopped by after a few hours." _Hours? Well, my man does have stamina._ He kisses me, climbing on top of me, forcing me to lay down on the bed. "After I had my fill of you." He continues to kiss me.

"Christian." I scold him, giggling, when he pushes his jean covered dick into me. "You will never have enough of me and our parents are waiting."

"They don't know what we're doing." He peppers kisses to my neck. "They've never seen this room and they can't tell us we can't have sex in our home. We'll be quick." He continues to kiss my neck, lifting my shirt I am wearing. "I want you." He grabs my boob under the shirt.

"Oh my gosh, Christian." I try pushing his hand away. "No."

"Come on, baby." He kisses behind my ear. "Let me finish."

"No." I giggle, pushing him off of me and standing up. "And you did finish." _We both did when Taylor knocked on the door distracting us._ "We are not having sex with our parents downstairs waiting for us." I say, putting my panties and jeans on. "What if they come up here?"

He shrugs. "The door is locked."

"You are a naughty boy." I giggle.

"I'm a horny boy that has a very sexy, very flexible girlfriend."

I just shake my head at him and take off his shirt that I am wearing off so I can give it back to him and put mine on.

"That's what I'm talking about." Christian moves to undo his jeans.

"No, Christian." I giggle at his enthusiasm, throwing his shirt at him. "We're not doing anything with our parents here."

"Fine." He pouts, looking sexy.

"Don't pout." I say putting my bra and shirt back on then I quickly put my hair into a ponytail so it doesn't look just fucked. "Come on."

I leave my sneakers in the room, walking out barefoot with Christian. Christian puts his shirt back on as we walk out of the room. We walk down the hall then the stairs, holding hands. Our parents and his siblings are in the kitchen with Gail serving them white wine and beer for my dad and Elliot. Mia has a bottle of water.

"Happy birthday, Ana." They all say in unison, seeing us approach.

"Thanks."

I giggle, seeing Elliot's head shaved every time I see him. He looks so weird without his locks. I'm thankful whatever the bet was that he lost. I would not be happy if Christian's beautiful unruly copper locks were gone. I love his hair.

"Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Grey?" Gail asks us formally. "Ms. Steele?"

"Water, please." I'm still a little flushed from, _what,_ _not even five minutes earlier,_ having had sex.

"I'll have a beer, Gail." Although, Christian is not yet 21 and can't purchase alcohol, Gail can and does stock up for him and our guests.

When Gail hands us our drinks, I down half the bottle of water she gave me. I see Christian in my peripheral vision, trying and failing not to smirk.

"What brings you all over?" Christian asks, sipping his beer.

"Well, it's Ana's birthday." Grace says.

"So we thought we'd join you two for dinner tonight." My mom adds.

I don't know what Christian's plans were but he doesn't look very happy. Probably because we just finished lunch so it's nowhere near dinner time and we had plans to play in our Red Room. And from what Christian said earlier, we would have stayed in the Red Room until dinner.

"Sure." He doesn't sound very pleased.

"What were you two doing up there, Bro? It took you long enough to come down here." _Please, don't blush. Please, don't blush. Please, don't blush._

"I was just helping Ana pick out her dress for this evening." Christian lies smoothly.

"Really." Elliot says like he doesn't believe Christian at all. "Upstairs?"

"Yes." Christian sounds very cocky.

Elliot looks up the stairs, probably wondering what's up there that has us looking like this and what took us so long to come down here since our room is downstairs. I'm sure whatever he is thinking, it most definitely is not a red kinky sex room.

"I can help you find a dress, Ana." Mia says happily. "Us girls can help you while the guys do whatever."

"Okay. Sure."

I kiss Christian and we go our separate ways.

"What are we doing upstairs, darling?" My mom asks as I lead the ladies upstairs.

"Ana has an ah-mazing closet up here." Mia excitedly answers for me. She nearly fainted, seeing my closet the first time.

"Your closet is up here?" My mom and Grace ask together, confusion laced in their voice.

"Yes." I answer. "Christian had one of our spare bedrooms turned into a dressing room for me when I moved in. I have so many things I keep my every day items in our main closet and everything else that I don't wear often, like cocktail dresses and gowns, upstairs."

We walk down the hall to my closet but I notice the Red Room door is cracked open. _OH SHIT!_ Christian was the last one out and he knows we lock the door if our parents are here. He could have at least closed the door. I try discreetly walking toward the door so I can shut it as we pass the room but my mother is following me.

"Mom, no!" I yell when she pushes the door open wider, assuming it's my closet.

I quickly close it, blushing the color of the walls, with my back against the door. My heart is beating so fast.

"Anastasia, what is wrong with you?"

"This isn't my closet. Mia will you show our mom's my closet. I'll be right with you guys."

"What's in there?" My mother points to the door I am blocking.

"Nothing." I answer with my voice high pitched. _Ugh, play it cool, Ana!_

"I don't think I saw that room when we toured the apartment." My mother says to the group. "Did you Grace?"

"No. Christian told us it was storage."

"Yes." I say relieved to have an out. "It's just storage."

"Why are you acting so strangely if it's just storage, Ana?" Mia asks, looking at me suspiciously.

"What storage do you have in there?" My mother asks.

"Um." _What can I say we keep in here?_ "Okay. It's not storage anymore."

"What's in there?"

"Um. Just a spare bedroom that Christian and I use if we're up here and too tired to go down to the master bedroom." _What a lame excuse, Ana!_

"What could you possibly do up here that you would be too tired to go- oh." Mia says understanding what I am talking about.

"Well, now I'm even more curious, Ana." My mother says. "Open the door."

 _Oh god. How do I get around this? I thought saying it was our spare room instead of a storage room would be enough_. Okay, they wont know it's our kinky sex room if I go inside first and hide a few things because it does look like a bedroom.

"Okay, but give me a minute to clean up."

"Sweetheart, we don't mind if it's not clean." My mother says. "We're just curious, as we've never seen this room before."

"Mom. Please. Christian, wouldn't be very happy if I showed you our spare room and it was a mess."

"Alright, darling."

I slip inside the room so they can't see inside and lock the door so they can't come in. I quickly grab all my toys, vibrators and dildos, hiding them under the pillows on our bed. Then I pick up Christian's boxer briefs that he didn't put back on, hiding them under the pillows as well. I move the ottoman near the sex swing to use it as a stool. Standing on it, I unhook our sex swing and put it in the closet. I quickly wipe down the Tantra Chair we just used because Christian's sperm is on it from when it dripped out of me and we didn't have time to clean it. Hopefully they wont know that a Tantra Chair is piece of furniture used for sex and that it's just a really unique couch or something. I quickly fix the bedding because we didn't when we played in here last night. _There._ It looks more like a bedroom. Well, except for the black stripper pole Christian had installed. Maybe they will think it's a pillar or something functional for the apartment.

I unlock and open the door, allowing our mothers and Christian's sister into our kinky sex room. _Oh, god this is embarrassing even though they don't know what goes on in here._ They all walk in and look around the large room.

"This is your spare room?" My Grace asks me.

"Yup. Okay, let's go find a dress for me to wear tonight." I say quickly, hoping to get them out of here as soon as possible.

"Why does this room look more romantic than your main bedroom?" My mother asks me.

"Um." I blush and Mia's eyes widen. "We wanted our room to have a more tranquil vibe and this room to have a more romantic vibe."

Mia's head is wiping around the room, looking at everything with new meaning and blushing with me. She knows what we use this room for and it's not sleeping. Okay we've gone at it, exhausting ourselves too much to move so we have slept in here a few times but it's not intended for sleep.

"This is a neat chaise lounge." My mother says, looking at our Tantra Chair.

"Mom, no!" I yell when she's about to sit on it. _I don't want memories of my mother on my sex chair while Christian and I are having sex._

"What?!" She stops from sitting.

"Um. Christian. Um. He." _I don't know what to say?!_

"Let's go find that dress." Mia jumps in.

"Yes!" I say, happy to leave the room. "Let's!"

We usher our mothers out of the room and go into the closet/dressing room, where our mothers gush over all the beautiful gowns and dresses.

"Was that. Like. A sex only room?" Mia whispers so only I can hear her.

I just nod. Mia's cheeks turn bright red.

"We usually keep it locked when people are over." I whisper, looking at dresses next to Mia and away from our mothers. I look over my shoulder to make sure our mothers can't hear us talk, then back at Mia. "I'm going to strangle your brother for leaving it open."

 ** _~..~..~_**

 **CPOV**

I don't know why the fuck everyone is here. I told Ray and Dad to have everyone meet us later not join us for fucking dinner. I invited them to join us later not now but I understand they want to help Ana celebrate her birthday and as much as I'd like to, I can't have her to myself all day today.

The guys and I go to my man-cave that Ana insisted I have for when I have the guys over. Elliot loves this room. Ana worked with our interior designer herself to create the perfect man room for me. It almost looks like you are walking into a classy private bar. It has the typical billiards table with black on black felt, two state-of-the-art dart boards, a bar with stools lining the bar, black leather recliners on the far side of the room facing the five huge flat screen TVs on the exposed brick wall, a poker table on the other side of the room and there is a built in glass door cooler for the liquor. She even hung a sign that says CHRISTIAN'S MAN-CAVE. NO GIRLS ALLOWED _except Ana_. I love it.

Elliot starts setting up for pool, Ray goes behind the bar to set us up with a few beers, and my dad turns on the big screen TVs, playing the Mariners on every one. I wasn't thrilled they interrupted our sex fun in the Red Room but this is relaxing, hanging with the guys. And I'm sure Ana is happy our family will join us for her birthday dinner tonight. Even though I had Andrea make reservations at The Mile High for Ana and I, _and I did have plans for dessert_ , it will be fun having our family there to help Ana celebrate. I just can't wait until later. I send a quick email to Andrea to change our reservations to add our family then walk to the pool sticks so I can play with Elliot.

"So what were you and Bunny doing upstairs?" Elliot asks.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah, Mr. 4-5 times a fucking day."

I chuckle, grabbing a pool stick. "Jealous?"

"I-" He stops talking when our father and Ana's dad walk by to play darts.

Dad's not a pool player so he and Ray are going to play darts while Elliot and I, play pool.

"I don't know what your last bet was about, boys." My dad says, walking by. "But don't upset your mother again with the hair cutting." He chuckles. "Or black eyes."

Mom wasn't too happy when she saw Elliot's bald head and black eye. And _really_ wasn't happy when we told her he lost a bet. Then to top it all off, Elliot had to tell our parents they were going to be grandparents.

I break and sink two striped balls in. Elliot and I talk while we play.

"How are things going with Kate?"

"Man. It was a one-night stand, great lay. But I'm not ready to be a father."

"Ready or not you're going to be."

"Yeah, I know. And her parents want me to marry her."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Fuck, no. I don't ever plan on getting married."

"What about your baby?"

"I mean, I'll help parent the kid, if it's mine. Dad suggested I get a paternity test after the kid is born to make sure it's mine."

" _The kid_? Seriously, Lel? It's your baby."

"I know." He runs his hand through his buzz hair but since it's so short he's basically just rubbing his head. "I just never expected this to happen to me. I mean. We only had sex once."

"It only takes one time."

 _I found that out looking up pregnancy stuff online when I thought Ana could be pregnant. I also discovered that birth-control even condoms are not 100% effective. No wonder Ana wanted to use two forms of birth-control._

"I guess we'll see what happens. She's due in April sometime I think."

"You think? You don't even know her due date?"

"I do. I have it written down somewhere. What's the big deal? They don't come on that day anyway. It's just a guess."

 _Actually, about 5% of babies are born on their actual due date. Another fact I found online and in the books I had Taylor get for me. I guess I could give them to Elliot. I'll just buy more when Ana and I decide to have babies._

"I didn't know she was only 17. We met at a bar, how was I supposed to know if the bartender didn't even know."

"What does that have to do with you her getting pregnant? Even if she was 21, you still had unprotected sex and got her pregnant. Her age has nothing to do with it."

"Well, she could have told me she was 17 before I fucked her. I wouldn't have fucked her if I knew she was 17."

"Yeah, right." _I call bullshit._

"Whatever." He continues to play, knowing I'm right.

"Ya know." He says walking around the table, looking for his shot. He bends, ready to strike. "If you're hiding anything upstairs." He hits the ball, knocking a solid into the corner pocket. "I hope you locked it up because Ana took your and her mother along with our sister upstairs." _Oh fuck!_

Did I lock the door? _Fuck?!_ I don't even remember shutting it. I run my hand through my hair, trying to think. Surely Ana would have shut the door if she noticed it open. I check my pocket for the Red Room key and it's not there. _Fuck!_ I keep the key in my office. _How the fuck could I lock the fucking door?!_ I didn't expect guests tonight. _Fuck!_ I have to go lock the door before our parents go in there.

"Dude." Elliot says, bringing me out of my thoughts. "It's your go."

"I'll be right back."

I put my pool stick down and walk out of my man-cave to my office. I grab the Red Room key and race upstairs, hoping I don't run into my mom, Carla, or Mia. When I arrive upstairs, I notice the Red Room door is shut and I hear the girls in Ana's closet, talking and laughing. _Thank fuck!_

I better clean up while I'm up here since we didn't get the chance before we went downstairs. Ana got pissed the last time I got cum on our Tantra Chair and didn't clean it. The chair is leather so it cleans easily but she said we have to clean our 'naughty room' before we leave, every time.

I open the door, locking it once I'm inside. Wouldn't want anyone walking in while I'm in our kinky sex room, especially not our parents. _What the fuck?! Where the fuck is our sex swing?! Where are Ana's toys?! What the fuck happened in here?! Were we robbed and all they took were the sex toys?_ I chuckle at the ridiculous thought. I notice the Tantra chair has been wiped down so Ana must have been in here and did this, but why? I notice the bed is made and one pillow is a little bigger than the other like something is propping it up. I walk over to the bed, lifting the pillow, finding all of Ana's toys. _What are they doing under here? Why would she do this? If she was trying to hide them why wouldn't she just put them in the chest of drawers we have in here?_ I put her toys back and look in the closet, finding the sex swing.

 _~knock~knock~knock~_

 _Who the fuck is knocking? Nobody knows I'm in here._ _Maybe it's Ana since the door is locked now and it wasn't before._ I walk to the door, opening it.

"What the fuck is this?" Elliot barges in, walking in our Red Room. "Your playroom?"

 _Playroom? We call it our Red Room. Playroom has a nice ring to it though_.

"It's just a spare room." I say innocently.

"Yeah-fucking-right." Elliot looks around the room. "Holy fuck! You have your own stripper pole?"

"You don't?"

"No. I don't bring chicks back to my place. Only their place or a hotel so I can make a quick and clean getaway."

I shake my head, walking back over to the eyehook that holds our sex swing. _How the fuck did little Ana reach this?_ She probably moved something over here and used it as a stool. Elliot continues checking out our... _Playroom_. He's eyeing our Tantra chair.

"It's called a Tantra Chair." I smirk. "Used for sex."

"Is that a sex swing? No wonder you two fuck like rabbits. You virgins have your own love nest made up here. I'm surprised you didn't get Ana knocked up before I got some chick knocked up. What's that high-ass table for?" He points to our bench.

"It's the perfect height."

"For what? Eating?"

I smirk. "Sometimes."

I walk up to our bench that Elliot called a high table, showing him it's the right height. If Ana was laying on it, my dick would enter her perfectly without me having to bend to meet her sex. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"I guess this is pay back for me making fun of your lack of sex when you two started dating. Now you two are constantly at it."

"Now that we live together it's simmered down."

"You call 4-5 times a day simmered down? How often were you fucking before you lived together?"

"Well, when I was in college, we would go all week without sex, sometimes weeks and when I moved into Escala, she only came on the weekends. But when we saw each other, it was basically from sun up til sun down. We pretty much never wore clothing the whole weekend unless we went out."

"Holy fuck!"

"Christian, darling. Ana's-"

"MOM!" _Fuck!_ "Get out!"

She chuckles. "Why?"

"What are you doing in here?" I ask her as I lead her out, Elliot following us, laughing his ass off. _Hopefully she didn't see anything._

When we are out of the room, I lock the door.

"I've already seen the room, darling. It's beautiful by the way." My head snaps toward her. _What? She was in this room?_ "Ana's ready. She's asked me to come in here to let you know she's ready to go."

"Ana?" _She showed my mom our kinky sex room.. Red Room.. Playroom.. whatever the fuck we're calling it now? Maybe that's why everything was put away._

"Yes. She's ready to go to dinner. I hope you don't mind us tagging along for dinner. Carla was so excited when she called. Ray had told her so she told me and I told Mia-" _Fuck!_

"Does everyone know?!" _Fuck, does Ana know?_

"Yup." Elliot pats my shoulder.

Seeing the look on my face my mother quickly reassures me that Ana does not know of my plans and we all go downstairs.

I still have to get dress for dinner then we can leave.

"You sure you want to do this?" Elliot asks me once we're downstairs. Mother has joined everyone else already waiting.

"Absolutely."

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **APOV**

"Ana, you look amazing."

"Oh, I love that on you, darling."

"Christian's gonna love it!"

My mom, Grace, and Mia say when I walk out of the bathroom that I used to change my dress for what feels like the hundredth time. This better be the one because I am not changing again. Thankfully there's a bathroom in this room so I showered while they looked through my dresses. I have my hair and make-up done and have been trying on every dress thrown at me. I walk to the middle of my 3-way floor to ceiling mirrors and look at the dress. It's a strapless plum cocktail dress that has a sequins on the breast area, it has a flowy different length bottom, the longest length not going passed my knees. It's beautiful. Mia brings me a pair of peep toe plum stilettos to match. The stilettos are plum with a plum sparkly heel. I am ready for my birthday dinner with my sexy man and our family.

We all walk out of my closet/dressing room. Walking down the hall, I notice the Red Room's door is open again. _What the fuck?!_ Then I hear Christian talking but not what he's saying. _Who is talking to? Who is in our Red Room?!_ Then I hear Elliot's "Holy Fuck!" I shake my head. _You know what. Let's pay him back for leaving the door opened and unlocked._

"Grace, I think Christian is in our spare room. Would you mind telling him I'm ready? I forgot my clutch in my closet."

"Of course dear."

"Thanks. Mom, Mia, I'll see you two downstairs."

I walk back to my closet not really forgetting a clutch because I didn't plan on carrying one but I will now. Mia and my mother go downstairs and I see Grace enter the Red Room. I go inside the closet and peek through the cracked down, waiting for Christian's reaction and it doesn't take long before I hear him shout.

"MOM! Get out!" I snicker. _That's what you get for leaving the door open, Grey!_

I hear Grace giggle and say something but I'm not sure what.

"What are you doing in here?" I hear Christian, watching him lead Grace out of our kinky sex room along with Elliot, who is laughing.

 _Now_ , Christian locks the door. I shake my head at him, though he can't see me.

"I've already seen the room, darling." Grace says to Christian. "It's beautiful by the way." His head snaps towards her. I stifle my giggle, biting my lip. "Ana's ready. She's asked me to come in here to let you know she's ready to go."

"Ana?" _That's right, Grey. Me._

"Yes. She's ready to go to dinner. I hope you don't mind us tagging along for dinner. Carla was so excited when she called. Ray had told her so she told me and I told Mia then-" _What is she talking about?_

"Does everyone know?!" He interrupts her. _Know what?_

"Yup." Elliot pats Christian's shoulder.

Christian looks worried. _What's going on?_

"Don't worry, dear. Ana doesn't suspect a thing. Let's go back downstairs so you can get ready and we can take the darling girl to her birthday dinner and her surprise after." _Surprise? What surprise?_

I walk out of the closet once they have all gone downstairs. _What is Christian planning?_ I walk down the stairs, seeing our family in the great room, minus Christian. He's probably getting dressed. I still have to put on my jewelry so I walk to our room and in our closet where I keep my jewelry. Christian is in here, looking freshly showered and getting dressed. He already has his slacks on and he's putting on his signature white dress shirt now.

"Wow, baby." He says, seeing me enter. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I just have to put on my jewelry and we can go." I say, taking out my birthday necklace Christian got me for my 16th birthday and my diamond earrings he got me for my 17th birthday. "You should wear your plum dress shirt." I say, putting in my earrings. "It will look good with my dress."

"Yeah, alright."

He takes off his white dress shirt and slips on the plum colored dress shirt, buttoning it. I take over for him and after I've buttoned the last button, he tucks his shirt into his pants and gets out a black skinny tie. I'm waiting for him to finish dressing but he suddenly looks a little... _weird_.

"I'll meet you out there, baby."

"Okay." I say. _He's up to something._

I walk out of our bedroom and Christian stays in the closet awhile longer. I shrug and go out to the main room with our family while we wait for Christian.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Dinner with our family at The Mile High was amazing and fun even though Christian liked to whisper naughty things into my ear while we were with our family. I'm surprised he's not still sulking about 'not finishing' our fun in our Red Room. He said we should call it our Playroom instead of Red Room of Pleasure or Kinky Sex Room. It sounds more... I don't know, but I like it. So Playroom it is, after all, we do 'play' in there. Our family left shortly before us and Christian is driving like Grandma Trevelyan right now. _Why is he driving so slow?_ He never drives this slow, especially in the R8.

"Christian, you know you can go a little faster."

"This isn't fast enough for you?"

"Why are you driving so slow? You're acting weird."

I hear him mutter 'shit' under his breath and he speeds up, going a little faster.

Soon we arrive at out old high school and he parks in the empty parking lot instead of driving around the back like he did on my 16th birthday. _Oh, no_. He's been recreating our firsts all day. Please don't tell me we are going to have sex here. Yes, it was special and beyond romantic having sex for the first time under the stars where we met, but we seriously don't need to do it again. Christian opens my door, helping me out.

"Christian, please tell me we aren't doing what I think you want to do."

He chuckles. "Don't worry, baby. It's not what you think."

He leads me to the side of the building so I take off my heels, knowing we'll have to walk on the lawn to get to the track field, which is where I am assuming he is taking me. When we get closer to the side of the building I see a soft glow and when we turn I see the small tea-light candles, lighting a path to the back of the school. I look at Christian who is smiling a megawatt smile at me, continuing to walk us to the back of the building. When we get back there, there's a few cars in the distance. _What is this? Pick a car birthday present?_ I already have a car. _Is that my dad's truck?_ Suddenly, all the doors open and people start to get out. They are far away from us but I know it's our family. _What are they doing? Why are they here? Oh, thank goodness we're not having sex._ I never thought I would say or think that. I giggle. Christian leads us to the spot where he crashed into me when I was 15 and he was 17.

"Ana." He calls my attention and when I look at him, he is on bended knee.

I gasp, covering my mouth.

 _What is he doing?! Well, I know what he's doing. But why is he doing this? Well, I know why- shut up, Ana!_

"Anastasia, not everyone is as lucky as us to have found their soul-mate at 15 and 17 like we did. But I'm so fucking glad I fell, literally, in love with you right here at this spot. I made you a promise. I promised you I would ask you to marry me in the future." I couldn't stop my tears if I tried. "Well, it's the future, baby. And I only want to spend it with you." He takes my left hand, holding it. "Anastasia Rose-"

"Yes!"

He chuckles. "Let me finish, baby." I nod. "Anastasia Rose Steele." He takes out a ring box and opens it revealing a huge beautiful diamond ring. _Simple but Classic_. "Will you marry me?"

I shake my head unbelieving. _How did I ever get this lucky?_ "Yes." I say through my tears, quickly wiping them with the hand he is not holding. "Yes, I will marry you."

Christian smiles a breathtaking smile at me, sliding the ring onto my finger. He stands, kissing me passionately then we hear screams, shouts, clapping, and whistles from our loved ones so we pull apart grinning. We look at our family who is walking toward us. Christian raises my left hand in the sky.

"She said yes!" He shouts to our approaching family.

We get hugged, kissed, and congratulated by everyone. I can't believe he did that. I never expected a real proposal since he's been telling me we're getting married, we're getting married when you're 18, I can't wait to marry you and he even gave me the watch and said he would marry me then. I show everyone my ring and Christian is getting patted on his back by everyone. I smile with tears in my eyes, knowing about his once phobia and how he can handle anyone touching him now. My tears fall as I watch him interact with our family. He's so happy and always smiling. I could only imagine how his life would have been, had we not met and fell, literally, in love.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

After we left our loved ones and came back home, Ana and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other. In the elevator ride to our apartment, she took one look at her finger, seeing the ring, she attacked me. Then I carried her to our room where we made slow sweet passionate love for hours. I've wore her out as she's sleeping soundly next to me, but I can't sleep. I'm still on my high from her yes. She giggled when I jokingly told her she scared me when she was shaking her head. She said, as if she would ever say no. I'm so in love with my girl.

I'm laying in our bed, holding my love as she sleeps. She has saved me from god knows what kind of life I would have lived. I'm sure I would have started my company but I would have been a lonely heartless rich businessman who couldn't stand to be touched or loved. Now I know what love is and feels like, I can stand anyone's touch, I'm closer to my family, I no longer have nightmares or even think about my start at life when I lived with the crack-whore, I have everything I could ever want and more. And it's all because of her. Anastasia Steele. I'm so glad she came into my life and that I came, crashing, into hers.

 _You know you are in love, when you can't sleep... because reality is finally better than your dreams._

"I love you, Anastasia." Is the last thing I say before sleep finally takes me and I join Ana, dreaming about our future together.

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18_


	30. (29) Hurry!

**APOV**

I'm in love and engaged, life couldn't possibly get any better. Well, I could, because it can always get better. Christian and I decided not to even think of wedding prep or talk until after I graduate high school so we haven't made any plans yet. We know we're going to marry each other so there's no hurry as to when since it's literally just a piece of paper and we basically act like a married couple anyway. Although, Christian can't wait for me to become Mrs. Christian Grey, he has agreed to wait until after I graduate, at least high school, before we wed. Only a few months left of school now so we don't have much longer to wait to start planning.

Mia has been accepted into a culinary school in Paris after graduation. I'll miss her but I'm so proud of her. She liked being the waitress and server on my 16th birthday so much so that she decided to make that her career. She was going to go into fashion since that is her first love but since she enjoys cooking and what she did for us on my 16th birthday, she knew this is what she wanted to do. Christian told her he will appoint her head of The Mile High after she finishes culinary and he told me he plans to make her co-owner. She's going to love that.

After seeing Christian propose, my parents have decided to re-marry and went to the courthouse this time, so my mom is now Mrs. Steele again. Christian and I went there to witness their marriage. My dad's work relocated to Georgia but my parents didn't want to be that far away from me so they moved to Bellevue near Christian's parents and my dad found work there. If only that happened when I didn't want to leave Christian when I was 15, but then I wouldn't of been able to live with him. Obviously they aren't in the same neighborhood as the Greys because my dad is a carpenter and the Grey's are a pediatrician and a lawyer, but they live closer to me now than they did before when they lived in Montesano. My mom is even attending school again and when she finishes, she will work in Grace's office with her. Not as a doctor, of course, just a medical assistant.

Kate is getting bigger and expecting a little girl next month. I went with her to some of her appointments if her mother couldn't, and I even joined Kate and her mother when they found out the gender of the baby. Kate wanted to name her little girl after me. I suspected it was as a way to apologize for snapping at me when she found out that she was pregnant, but I told her she didn't have to. So she changed my _n_ and put in a _v_ instead, to name her little girl Ava. Ava Evangelina Kavanagh. Her and Elliot are not together because Elliot has some commitment issues and would prefer the single bachelor life. Kate told me they talk about the baby and her pregnancy but only through text messages, and since the baby isn't here yet they don't talk often. They haven't even seen each other throughout Kate's pregnancy so far. He was suppose to join us at Kate's doctor's appointment to find out the gender but 'something came up' and he couldn't make it.

I'm off from school today because of some institute but Christian still has to work. I was seriously bored in our apartment so I am going to work at GEH with Andrea even though Christian doesn't know this, yet. I will have something to do and I can be near my man. I've dressed in my best professional gear and I'm working just as any other assistant would, that wasn't the fiancé of the CEO. Some think I am an assistant because it's not public knowledge that I am Christian's lover or that we're engaged. Nobody knows that I am the mysterious brunette that has been spotted with Christian Grey. Luckily, the paparazzi and the media have cooled off no longer interested in the Christian Grey since he's no longer an up and coming teenage millionaire and has established his name and reputation. Even though they have backed off, I'm surprised just as much as Christian and our families that the paparazzi haven't notice the rock on my ring finger indicating I'm engaged.

Christian hasn't been in the office yet this morning and is in a meeting across town right now so doesn't know I am here. I'm on break right now, eating lunch and planning Kate's baby shower that I am throwing for her along with Mia. We are going to have it at Escala at the end of the week. She's due in six weeks at the end of April and I'm so excited for her. Even though she is totally scared and nervous, I know she will be a wonderful mother. I would plan her shower closer to her due date but I had to work around a lot of ladies and their schedules and this is the only time I can get all of Kate's family together along with the Grey's.

"Ana?" I look up as Andrea walks into the break-room. "Are you finished with your lunch?"

"Yeah, sorry I got distracted."

"That's fine. Mr. Grey is on his way here. He likes to have a coffee ready as soon as he's in. Would you like to get that for him while I set up for his next meeting in the conference room?"

I love that she treats me as an equal and respectful, even though she is one of the few people here at GEH that know of my involvement with Christian, and I am technically her boss since I'm marrying the CEO of the company.

"Sure." I say, putting away everything I was working on with the baby shower.

"Thanks. You can just set it on his desk and then go back to my desk to screen emails and incoming calls for him."

"Okay."

"Thanks again for helping me today." She says, walking out of the room.

Since I am already in the break-room, I get his coffee now then stop at Andrea's desk to drop off my bag. I walk into Christian's empty office and to his desk. Before I can set his coffee mug on the desk I bump it with my hip, causing a few pens to fall onto the floor. I'm so clumsy. I set the coffee mug down and bend down onto my knees to pick up his pens.

 **CPOV**

Ros and I are leaving Seattle Independent Publishing, having just had a useless meeting regarding cost. SIP is ripe for a takeover but the fucker who owns it is trying to get me to pay more than it's worth. I plan to buy a publishing company for Ana for when she graduates college, then, she and I can work in the same building. _How awesome would that be to work in the same building as my love_. Even though there are four other publishing companies I could take over, SIP would be the most profitable. As soon as we come to an agreement on the price, I plan to relocate SIP to Grey House and rename it Grey Publishing. I have another meeting at Grey House so we had to end this meeting without coming to an agreement. _Fuckers._ Ros is going to meet with SIP within the next few weeks to try and come up with an agreed price or else I'll look at other, less profitable but still manageable, publishing companies. I could just start my own publishing company but I don't want to deal with starting a publishing company on top of my everyday GEH business. I'd rather buy one already in existence with everything needed to takeover.

I can't wait to marry Ana and give her my name but she wants to wait until she graduates high school before we think about wedding plans. I'm impatient to make her Mrs. Christian Grey, but I understand she's still in high school. At least I don't have long to wait and I'm thankful I don't have to wait until she graduates college before we wed. I wish we could at least start our wedding planning now that way I don't have to wait long until she's out of school before marrying her, but she said she has too much going on right now with school and doesn't want to study, do homework, and everything else, on top of wedding planning. I completely understand about being busy.

Instead of pulling into the underground parking of Grey House, Taylor drops me at the curb. He's going to meet his ex-wife at a park to spend time with his daughter. Little Sophie is 2 now and will be 3 in May. Ana bought Sophie a birthday gift last year as well as Christmas presents and often Ana buys Sophie a gift, just because, much like today.

"Taylor, Ms. Steele got a gift for Sophie. I believe it's at the apartment if you want to stop by before you meet Ms. Moore and Sophie."

"Ms. Steele already told me, sir. It's in the back."

"Oh." I look behind me, seeing the big pink box with a purple and pink bow. _How did I miss that before?_ "Well, let Sophie know Ana and I say hi, and have fun."

"I will, sir. Thank you and Ms. Steele for your generous gift. I tried to tell Ms. Steele it wasn't necessary but she wouldn't hear of it."

I chuckle. "That's Ana."

"Have a good day, sir."

"You too." I say as I open the door, stepping out.

Walking into GEH with my CEO 'don't fuck with me' scowl, trying to resist the urge to roll my eyes at these women. Surely they have read the magazines of me and the mysterious brunette nobody can't seem to recognize in the poorly photographed photos so they know I am not single, yet they continue to flirt and throw themselves at me. We're not photographed often anymore because I am, after all, just a businessman and after the media got over their initial shock at a teenaged millionaire businessman they haven't really been around. I'm surprised the paps haven't gotten a good or clear enough photo of Ana yet, especially since she sports an engagement ring now. Fucking armatures. I guess they are use to seeing us together and are too busy trying to find out who she is to really use their brains, that and we're no longer topic of discussion for the media so the paps have simmered down. I don't want our personal lives broadcasted for the world anyway. Our personal lives are just that, personal.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey." The ladies at the lobby receptionist purr in unison.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and just nod once, continuing my walk to the elevator. There is no woman on this earth that could ever turn my head except my Ana. She's the only girl for me, ever. I've never gotten hard over just looking at a women until I met Ana. I didn't even know it was her coming out of the Lincoln's home all those years ago and I got hard looking at her then.

 _My dick knows who he belongs to._

 _~DING~_

I walk off the elevator, seeing Andrea's empty desk. She's probably setting up my next meeting in the conference room. She's had a few temp assistants that haven't lasted long, I wonder if she's found anyone yet to help her. I continue to my office to have my coffee and look over the paperwork before my meeting starts.

I open the door, walking into my office and stop in my tracks halfway to my desk, seeing a girl's ass sticking out from the side of my desk. Must be an intern. She's bent over on her hands and knees picking up pens that seem to have fallen from my desk. I can only see her legs, ass, and from under my desk her hands reaching for pens. _Clumsy._ She'll never make it passed the first day. I shake my head and wait impatiently for her to finish picking up the pens because I don't want to embarrass or frighten her since she hasn't heard me enter my office.

I glance at her ass and quickly look away. _Fuck!_ I'm getting hard! _NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! This can't be fucking happening to me, NO! Only Ana makes me feel this way!_ I have to get this girl the fuck out of here and out of GEH for good. I would and will never do anything to hurt my Ana or to ruin what Ana and I have.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my office?!" I roar, causing the girl to jump, startled, bumping her head on the side of the desk. _Shit, Grey! Don't be an ass. Yes, Grey! Be an ass!_ "Get the fuck out of my office now!" I continue to roar as she stands.

"Gees, Christian!" She scolds me.

"Ana?!"

"Yes!" She turns around, rubbing her head where she hit it on my desk. _Oh, THANK FUCK, it's Ana!_ I feel myself sag in relief. "Do you shout at all your employees like that? You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry, baby." I walk towards her, adjusting my erection through my pants because I still have a huge fucking bulge. "I didn't know it was you." _Although it seems my dick knew._

I hold her head in my hands, checking her head's injury. She has a small red mark but she's fine. I kiss it then tilt her head up to kiss her lips.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I don't have school today and bored so I'm going to work with Andrea to help out. And just because you didn't know it was me, doesn't give you the right to talk to someone like that, Mr. Grump."

"To be honest, I've never yelled at an employee like that before."

My intercom buzzes so I walk to my desk and answer it.

"Yes?"

 _"Mr. Grey, your next meeting is ready in the conference room."_ Andrea says through the speaker.

"Cancel it." I say, looking at Ana. I know my eyes are dark and full of desire, and my dick is hard and ready for her. _I want her. Now!_

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey."_ She says like she expected me to say that.

"No, Christian." _Yes, Ana_. "We're here to work." _I don't give a fuck._ "If you want to have a little rendezvous in your office, it's going to be after business hours." Ana says, walking out of my office, leaving me hard and wanting.

I run my hand through my hair, and sit at my desk. My girl just got me unintentionally hard and left me hanging. I look at the bulge in my pants. _Fuck!_ Maybe having Grey Publishing and Ana here isn't such a great idea. I'll never get any fucking work done. Although, she said we're here to work so I should be fine with her office here as well, besides I still have a few years before that even happens. Then again, she did say after office hours we could have our fun. I smirk, thinking about finally taking her on my desk.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **APOV**

It's nearing the end of the day. Andrea and I were busy because Christian had back to back meetings. I never knew Christian worked so hard. I'm surprised we even sex during the week but we do. Christian's stamina is off the charts. He kept trying to seduce me, flirt with me, and get me alone in his office throughout the day but I held strong and only gave him kisses here and there. Now that the day is coming to an end, I will give my sexy hard working man just what he wants. _Me_.

I grab my bag and stop at the break-room first to get him a water. I would get a coffee but he wont be drinking it while it's hot. I know he has a mini refrigerator with waters and red-bulls in his office but I need an excuse to go in there. Not that me being his fiancé isn't enough of a reason but I want to play. I'm going to need a water after, but I'll just grab one from his office.

In the break-room, I lock the door and take off my jacket, shirt and bra then put my jacket back on and button the two button jacket. My cleavage is on full display. I hike up my skirt a little more unprofessionally, showing off my legs. I wrap my hair in a messy bun to pull off the naughty secretary look. I take out my killer heels I brought with me for this reason and change from my more professional heels into these sexy heels. _There._ That should get his blood flowing. Too bad I don't have a pair of glasses I could use. I put my heels, shirt and bra into my bag then I grab the water and hurry to Christian's office so nobody sees me like this. Thankfully it's the end of the day and most of the office is empty. I knock on Christian's office door and quickly enter without waiting for his reply so I'm not standing out here like this for anyone to see. He's on the phone with his chair facing the large window so he hasn't seen me yet. I put my bag down near the door and lock it, then wait for him to end the call and notice me.

"You don't have long... I'm not saying you have to be with her just because she's having your baby, but she's due in six weeks." _He must be talking to his brother_. "You need to step up. Ana's been going with Kate to the doctor appointments. ... The doctor appointments are for the baby too." He turns around, seeing me so I slowly and seductively walk towards his desk. "Elliot, I'm going to have to call you back." He breaths, hanging up and removing his tie.

I lick my lips and place the bottle of water on his desk, purposely bending further than necessary, showing him my full cleavage. My breasts are nearly falling out of my jacket.

"Your water, Mr. Grey." I say, seductively, still bending over.

He is starring at my breasts and hasn't moved an inch. I don't think he's even heard what I've said. I place both my palms on his desk and lean foreword, pushing my breasts together to give him a better look.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, _sir_?" I purr.

Christian finally takes his eyes off of my breasts to look at my eyes, smirking.

"Yes." I can hear the want in his voice.

"What can I help you with? _Sir_."

"For starters, you can get naked and-"

"Oh, Mr. Grey!" I say, suddenly standing in mock surprise. "I don't think that's very appropriate, do you? Perhaps I can help you send an email?"

I slowly walk around his desk, my heels clicking against his tiled floor. When I round his desk, his eyes greedily fuck my body. I pretend not to notice and bend over his desk to use his computer, purposely putting my ass near him. I feel him run his hand up my leg but push it away before he can reach my ass, trying not to giggle.

"What would you like for your email to say, _Sir_?"

"I don't give a fuck what it says as long as you-" He suddenly stops and clears his throat, getting back into character. "Have it say, Ms. Steele needs a promotion for doing such a great job, _pleasing_ Mr. Grey."

I look over my shoulder at him, biting my lip purposely and looking at him through my lashes.

"Have I pleased you, _Sir_?" I ask, fluttering my lashes.

"You will." He says, reaching up my skirt again.

"But, Sir!" I exclaim, backing away and covering my mouth with one hand in mock surprise.

"If you do a good job, I'll please you return." He says, unbuckling his belt. "Ms. Steele." I giggle when he says my name formally because he almost forgot to stay in character again.

"I would love to please you, _sir_." I say, getting on my knees, helping him to unzip his grey dress slacks.

"Take the jacket off, Ms. Steele. I'd hate for you to get anything on it while you, _work_."

I slowly unbutton the two button jacket I am wearing and take it off, exposing my breasts.

"Very nice." He says hoarsely.

"I'm glad you approve, _sir_." I say, pulling out his hard dick.

I look at him through my lashes, biting my lip then sweeping my tongue across. Keeping my eyes on him, I put the head of his dick into my mouth and suck. He reflexively flexes his hips up, pushing further into my mouth while I suck him. He throws his head back, groaning when I go deeper and suck harder. I continue to suck him until he fists his hands into my hair and suddenly stands with his dick still in my mouth. I hold onto his hips, knowing what he's going to do. _Fuck my mouth_. I love when he takes control. He starts thrusting into my mouth faster while holding my head and I suck him. It doesn't take long for his warm release to slide down my throat. He pulls himself out of my mouth after pumping his release into me and sits back in his chair, panting.

Still on my knees on the floor, I wipe my mouth and suck on my finger. "Did I please you, sir?"

"I think you know you did." He pants. "Now let me please you, Ms. Steele."

Staying in his chair, he helps me off of the floor and bends me over his desk. After I'm in position, he stands and lifts my skirt higher, bunching it around my hips then he slowly pulls my panties down. I step out of my panties, already panting and wait for Christian to fuck me on his desk. I'm quite surprised Christian didn't rip my panties but I guess he's not desperate enough, since he already got off. I know he's ready again. My man can reload like he's just come home from war.

"You have a sexy, Anastasia." I moan when I feel him caress my ass then he hold my hips and I feel his dick at my entrance. "Ready, Ms. Steele?"

"Yes, sir."

He slams into me and continues to pound into me, rapidly. Since I am on my elbows, my nipples are rubbing against his desk and it feels amazing as they getting harder. I feel Christian spank me, causing me to clench around him tighter and moan. He knows what that does to me. His manly grunts and groans of pleasure turn me on even more. I push back, meeting him as he continues he's rhythm. Sex with Christian is always so unbelievably good and I want more of him even after we've finished. Since he's already had a release, I get to enjoy this much longer than I usually would and it feels amazing. All too soon, I feel myself getting closer and closer to my release. Christian reaches around to play with my clit, continuing to pound into me, and it brings me over the edge.

"Christian. Oh! Mr. Grey." I moan, forgetting and quickly remembering we're playing.

Christian stills, pouring himself into me. He pulls out when he's done, bringing me down with him when he collapses sitting on his office chair. We're both trying to calm our breathing. Christian kisses my head, wrapping his arms around me.

"Fuck, baby. First you're my sexy little school girl, then you were my sexy nurse, now you're my sexy secretary. What the fuck do you have planned next? A sexy cop so you can handcuff me and have your wicked way with me."

I giggle. "That's not a bad idea. Let's get cleaned up and go home."

"Yes. Let's. Then I can take you in our Playroom before dinner and make love to you in our bed before we go to sleep."

"Christian, you just had me and you came twice."

"I'll never get enough of you."

"You're completely insatiable, do you know that?"

"I wouldn't be so insatiable, if you weren't so irresistible, baby."

* * *

Today is Saturday, I'm getting everything ready for Kate's baby shower tomorrow. Kate is even staying overnight with me at Escala to help. Christian wanted to hire a designer and gift Kate with a nursery for baby Ava, but her parents already took care of that so he took Kate and I to a baby story for her to shop. _And Kate can shop!_ She obviously picked out a bunch of adorable pink and purple outfits. She also got a Stokke Crusi stroller in purple with accessories. It only goes up to 6 months but Christian told Kate he will provide his niece with the next model when she outgrows that.

Christian had his company build him a boat, _The Anastasia Grace_ , his two angels, so he is going to sail with his dad and brother while I host the baby shower. He said he would try to be home for dinner tonight but we already ate since Kate was hungry. He's hanging out with Elliot now, probably trying to get him to step up again. I think Elliot is misunderstanding what we are trying to say because I heard him say something about not wanting hearts and flowers to Christian. We're not saying he has to be with Kate romantically, we're just saying she's having his baby and he's the one that needs to step up.

Mia is making Kate's baby shower cake. Kate wanted a purple butterfly theme so that's what we've been working with. Kate said she was craving lasagna so that's what we had for dinner when she arrived and we are now working on putting the little things together for tomorrow. The great room is already decorated in purple and pink butterfly everything. I even have AVA written in purple butterflies hanging on the wall nearest the elevator as that is where we will put the gifts Kate will receive for baby Ava so guest don't have to lug their gifts around trying to find a place to put them. Christian had Taylor and Sawyer bring tables and chairs from GEH that we'll use for the guests during the party. He is not home yet so it's just Kate and I.

"She's kicking again." Kate says as she puts more kisses into the mesh bag.

"I bet she's ready to come out. She wants to see her party."

"Not yet. Five more weeks, Ava." Kate says, rubbing her bump.

"So how is it going with Elliot?"

"I mean, I text him when I have a doctor's appointment but as you know, he doesn't show up. He said he'll be there for the baby though. We'll see if he really is, after she's born. I texted him about names and he wants me to name her Elliot Jr."

"What? Doesn't he know she's a girl?"

Kate shrugs. "He didn't ask so I never told him."

"I'm sorry, Kate."

"It's not your fault. I was stupid. Who knows, maybe if I was really 21 when I went to that bar and met him, we could of had a happily ever after and then had Ava years later."

"You'll never know." I say, but regardless of her age, they still had unprotected sex. "Everything happens for a reason, we just don't know what that reason is."

"Yeah- ah!" Kate grabs her stomach.

"Oh my god, Kate. Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. She's just a little more active than usual today."

I put my hand on Kate's bump to feel baby Ava. I remember the first time I felt baby Ava kick because I was the first to feel her moving, other than Kate. Kate said that was Ava's way of asking if I would be her god mother. Of course, that was Kate's way of saying she wanted Christian and I to be her god parents. I feel Ava kicking around then Kate's stomach tighten and Ava stills. That's weird.

"Why does your stomach tighten like that?"

"It's just Braxton Hick's contractions. My doctor said it's my body's way of getting ready for birth. It's just practice labor but it still hurts."

"How long have you had these contractions?"

"Off and on over the passed couple weeks. Some days I don't have them at all."

 _~DING~_

Kate and I turn towards the elevator, seeing Christian walk into the apartment. He's looking at all our party decorations.

"It looks like an explosion of butterflies in here." Kate and I giggle.

He smiles, walking to us and when he reaches us, he kisses my head.

"Are you keeping your mama in check little Ava?" Christian asks, while rubbing Kate's bump. "What are you ladies doing with the kisses?" He asks, seeing them covering the table and swiping one, popping it into his mouth.

"They are butterfly kisses." I let him know, filling another bag.

"So how's my niece?" Christian asks Kate.

"She's been craving grapes." Kate says, giggling. "I'm always eating grapes."

When I gave her the bag we had she said she was going to turn into a grape because she ate some before she came over.

"Do you want some now?" Christian points to refrigerator over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I already ate all your grapes." Kate laughs.

"Uncle Christian, to the rescue. I'll be right back, baby." Christian kisses my lips. "What kind?" He asks, Kate.

"Green." Kate says fascinated.

"Green it is." Christian leaves, getting Kate or I should say, Ava's grapes.

"Oh my god." Kate whispers after Christian has left.

"What?" I ask, continuing to fill the mesh bags with kisses.

"Christian is such a sweet- I've never- I mean, Ethan complains if I send him out for something when he's home. I didn't even ask Christian, he volunteered. Christian isn't even her dad and he jumps."

"He's her uncle." I shrug.

"Ethan's her uncle too and that doesn't make him responsible for her. You've got yourself a great man, Steele. I'm sorry I said that when we took the pregnancy test but I was right. He does treat you like a Queen."

"I know. And he's my King." _He's my everything._

"I wish I could find a man like that." This started with her trying to find a 'man like that'. "But what guy is going to want a teen mom."

"Don't worry, Kate. There are guys out there who wont care that you have a baby and will accept Ava as his own. If you want proof, just look at my dad. You know Ray isn't my biological father, but that doesn't make him any less of a father. He's still my daddy and treats me like _his_ daughter."

"Oh, Ana, I'm just emotional is all. You are so lucky to have such wonderful men in your life."

"You and Ava have wonderful men in your lives as well. Even if Elliot doesn't step up, you have your dad and Ethan, and uncle Christian too."

"Thanks."

"They will always be there. Don't worry, babe."

I stand up after I've filled the bags and put them in the fridge then I take out the container of lasagna, Kate and I had for dinner, so I can heat up Christian's dinner for him. Just as the timer goes off the elevator _dings_ announcing it's arrival again. Christian comes back into our apartment with a big bag of green organic grapes.

"Your grapes." He says, handing Kate the bag.

I walk to the dining table where they are sitting and set Christian's dinner down in front of him.

"Thanks, baby."

"What would you like to drink?" I ask him.

"Wine, please."

I get Christian's wine for him then sit, continuing to plan and get everything ready for Kate's baby shower. After Christian finishes his dinner, he helps us with what we have left to do before the shower tomorrow. Well, he tries helping.

After awhile, Kate goes upstairs to a guest room to sleep because she got tired and her Braxton Hick's contractions were bothering her. Christian and I finish making the chocolate covered pretzels then go to bed. Of course, we make love before we fell asleep.

 ** _~..~..~_**

"Ana." ... "Ana." ... "Ah. Ana." I blink open my eyes, feeling someone shaking me. "Ana, wake up." I hear Kate say.

I pull away from Christian carefull without waking him and see Kate standing near our bed. She's holding her stomach and wearing different pajamas then she was wearing earlier. It's still pitch black outside so I glance at the clock and it says it's only 1:26 in the morning.

"What's wrong, Kate?" I whisper.

"I think I'm in labor."

I sit up fast, pulling the sheet with me to keep my breasts covered since I'm naked, and blindly reach next to me to make sure Christian's dick isn't exposed and is covered. _It is._

"Why do you think your in labor? You still have five weeks to go."

"I know. I'm really scared."

"Calm down, Kate. Tell me why you think you're in labor."

"The contractions wont stop. They keep getting worse. I got out of bed to pee for the hundredth time and... I think my water broke." _Oh, shit!_

"Okay, we need to get you to the hospital. Give me a second to get dressed and wake Christian."

"Okay. I'm going to call my mom."

After Kate leaves the room, I wake Christian.

"Christian." He doesn't respond or move. "Christian." I shake him.

"Baby, I'm exhausted." He mumbles, sleepily. "If you want sex, you're going to have to do all the work." I giggle when he says this because his eyes are still closed and he barely moves.

"Christian, wake up. Kate's in labor." This causes him to sit up fast.

"What?"

I get out of bed to get dressed as I talk.

"She just came in here to wake me. She's been having contractions that she thought were Braxton Hicks contractions and her waters broke."

As I was talking, Christian was hurrying to get dressed as well. After Christian and I are dressed we walk out to the main room, where Kate is sitting out the sofa talking to her mom. She looks so scared and is shaking.

"Christian and Ana are coming now, mom. They are going to take me to Seattle Grace. .. Okay, I'll meet you there. .. I will. You, too." She hangs up.

"Come on, Katie. Let's go have a baby."

Christian and I help her up and lead her to the elevator then when we arrive in the underground garage, we help her into the SUV. I notice Taylor and Sawyer getting into another. I sit in the back with Kate and Christian drives us to the hospital. I hear ringing so I presume Christian is using the hands-free.

 _"Christian?"_ I hear Grace's voice fill the SUV.

"Mom, Kate's in labor. Ana and I are bringing her to the hospital now."

 _"Oh, goodness. She's early, how do you know?"_

"She said her water broke and she's been having contractions."

 _"Okay. Okay. Bring her here. I'm at the hospital working a late shift."_

"Alright, we'll see you soon." He ends the call.

"I'm so scared, Ana. It's too early. What if something is wrong?"

"Don't worry, Kate. Everything will be okay." _I hope_.

I hold Kate's hand as contractions come and go, breathing with her and helping her through the labor. It doesn't take long before Christian pulls up to the hospital and right in front of the doors. When he gets out and goes into the hospital, Sawyer gets into the driver's seat but doesn't move the SUV. Soon, Christian comes back out with a wheelchair for Kate. He opens the back door helping Kate out and into the chair, then helping me out. Christian wheels Kate into the hospital while I hold her hand. He leads up to a desk with ladies wearing scrubs sitting behind them.

"Our friend, Katherine Kavanagh, is in labor." He says to the employees behind the desk. "Could you please tell us where to go?" He asks because we don't know even though Grace works here.

"Labor and Delivery, sir. It's on the forth floor."

"Thank you."

We walk to the elevators.

"Christian." We hear Grace behind us. "How are you feeling, Kate?" She asks once she's caught up with us.

"Like shit!" Kate yells. "It fucking hurts!"

I'm shocked. One that Kate spoke like a sailor and two that Grace didn't reprimand Kate about her language. I guess because she's in labor, she's gets a 'I can do and say anything I want to' pass.

"We can get you an epidural for the pain once you're checked in." Grace says walking onto the elevator with us. "Has anyone called Elliot?" She asks us.

"No, we didn't." Christian says. "I'll call him after we get Kate set up."

When get off the elevator on the Labor and Delivery floor, Grace talks to the nurses at the desk and they lead us into a room.

"You'll need to take off all your clothing and put this gown on, Miss Kavanagh." The nurse says to Kate. "I don't want to assume anything, but do you want your friends to stay with you?"

"Ana!" Kate yells through a contraction, squeezing my hand.

"I'll stay." I reassure Kate.

"I'll be in the waiting room, baby." Christian says, kissing me. "You'll do great, Kate." He kisses her head before he leaves with Grace.

The nurse and I help Kate into the hospital gown and onto the bed. Kate is in a lot of pain so when the doctor came in, she checked Kate, who is already dilated to 5cm, so the OB/GYN ordered the anesthesiologist to bring in medicine for Kate to control her pain. We're told the epidural will slow labor but ease some of the pain. I'm asked to step out while they give Kate her epidural so I'm waiting in the hall for them to finish.

"Ana!" I turn around hearing Kelly Kavanagh, Kate's mother and seeing her run up to me. "Is she in there?"

"Yeah. But they're giving her an epidural so we have to wait."

"Oh, god." Mrs. Kavanagh says so emotional with unshed tears in her eyes. "Did they say anything about her being early and what that will mean for the baby?"

"No. They didn't say anything yet. We just got here."

The door opens and the anesthesiologist comes out, having finished administering the epidural. The nurse holds the door open for me and looks at Mrs. Kavanagh.

"I'm her mother." Mrs. Kavanagh says, pointing in the room where Kate is.

"Mom!" We hear Kate yell from in the room and walk in to help Kate with her labor.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

 _"You've reached, Elliot Grey. Grey Construction. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you." Beep._

"Elliot." I growl. "This is the fifth time I'm calling. Kate is in labor. You need to get your ass to the hospital. Now!" I hang up.

I put my phone back into my pocket and rub my face. _Fuck, it's early._ I read that it could take fucking hours before the baby is born.

"There's coffee over there." I look at the man who is in the waiting room with me. "You look like you could use some."

"Yeah. Thanks."

After I get a paper cup full of coffee, I sit on one of the many empty chairs in the waiting room.

"First time dad?" The man asks me.

I chuckle. "No. My brother is but he's not here or answering his phone. What about you?"

"This is my fifth." _Five?!_ He chuckles when my eyes widen. "My wife and I can't have babies so we adopt. That's why I'm out here, waiting. My wife is in with the birthmother."

I wonder how different my life would have been if my birthmother gave me up when I was born. I can't imagine my life any better than it already is now. I have so many wonderful people in my life now, that I could never imagine my life without them. The most important being Anastasia Steele. If my mother gave me up or if she wasn't a crack-whore, Grace wouldn't of saved me in Detroit all those years ago and the Grey's never would have adopted me. I wouldn't have the life I have now.

Soon a lady comes in and the man leaves with a grin and a congratulations between the both of us. I continue to sit and wait in the empty, waiting room until the door opens again and Mr. Kavanagh, Kate's father, walks in. We nod to each other and he sits near, but not next to me.

"Do you know anything?" He asks me.

"Not yet. Ana and I brought Kate in about twenty minutes before you arrived. Ana is in the room with Kate."

"Kelly went to the room they have Katie in as well. Where's your brother?"

"I've been calling him with no answer, sir."

"Hmph. Well, thank you Christian, for bringing my Katie in."

"Not a problem, sir."

An hour later Dad and Mia walk into the waiting room.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Mia asks me.

"Not yet." I repeat.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Seeing it's Elliot, I excuse myself from the room to answer my phone.

"Elliot, where the fuck are you?"

 _"Somewhere you're not. What's going on? You've called me a shitload of times."_

"Kate is in labor."

 _"Oh, alright."_

"Are you coming?"

 _"Not yet."_ He chuckles. I hear a chick giggling in the background.

"Elliot, get your ass here now."

 _"Why? Doesn't it take hours, sometimes days before the kid is born?"_

"Elliot, you need to take this seriously! Kate is in labor. That means the baby can come anytime. Your baby."

 _"Alright! Alright! I'm on my way."_

"Hurry!" I growl, ending the call and walk back into the waiting room.

 _ **~..~..~**_

It's been hours and Elliot still hasn't showed up. Dad, Mia, and I have called him but have gotten no answer. I had Taylor get breakfast for us and Mr. Kavanagh. Sawyer is standing at Kate's door since Ana is in there and he's not allowed inside, so Taylor gave him Ana and Mrs. Kavanagh's food. Sawyer knocked with Ana answering to accept the food. Mom has been checking in with us since she's not done with her shift for another hour. I'm about to send Taylor out to find Elliot when he finally walks his ass through the waiting room door.

"What room is she in?" Elliot says, walking in. _To anyone else he looks like he just got out of bed with his messy hair, wrinkled shirt, untied laces and unzipped jeans. But to a man who knows, Elliot was doing much more than sleeping._ "They wouldn't tell me because I'm not family."

"That's right. You're not." Mr. Kavanagh says from where he's standing. "You can sit in here until the baby is born."

"Fuck that. I want to be in the room."

"I don't give a fuck." Mr. Kavanagh says. "You're not married to Kate."

"That's what this is about? You don't want me in there because I wouldn't marry your daughter? That's still my son! I have a right to be in there when he's born."

"You're right on one thing. You have a right to your _daughter_ after she's born! But you don't have any right to be in the birthing room with Kate so you can sit your ass down and wait until the baby is born!" Mr. Kavanagh is hot.

"It's my baby too!"

"You weren't too concerned with your baby this whole pregnancy. You should have worn a fucking condom before you had sex with my daughter if you didn't want to get her pregnant. You're not going in there so I suggest you sit your ass down and wait!"

"Fuck you! You can't-" Elliot starts.

"Elliot!" Dad growls. "Sit. Down."

Elliot stomps over to us and plops down next to me. My dad moves and sits next to Elliot.

"This is bullshit, dad. That's my baby too."

"No, what is bullshit is you coming in here looking like you've just had sex while your baby's mother is birthing your child and your family and hers are here supporting her and the baby. This is your doing and you need to step up and take responsibility and be a man. You best take care of your and Kate's baby, Elliot James. Your mother and I raised you better than this."

"Dad, I didn't know she was 17. How the fuck was I to know if the bartender didn't?" Elliot continues with his lame excuse he told me.

"What does her age have to do with you getting her pregnant? If she was 21 or any other age, you still had sex with that girl and created innocent life. I know I've talked to you and your brother plenty of times, stressing the use of protection when you have intercourse." I try not to laugh when dad says this. He sure did talk about sex and protection, over and over and over, with me when they found out Ana and I were together.

"I should at least be able to be in there." Elliot says petulantly, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Elliot. Just shut up and wait." Dad glares at Elliot.

"Can you believe this shit, Christian?" He looks at me.

"Don't come complaining to me. I called your ass. You should have been here instead of getting laid."

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me. I know you did. Look at yourself, Lel. Your hair may be shorter but it looks just fucked, your shirt looks like it was on the floor for hours, your shoes aren't even tied, and your fucking zipper is still down."

"That doesn't mean-" He starts as he's zipping his zipper, but I stop him from bullshitting.

"Your not fooling anyone, Elliot."

The waiting room door opens and Ana walks in, looking like she's the one who had the baby and smiling with tears in her eyes.

"She's here." She lets us know.

Elliot may not have been in the birthing room, but he almost missed his daughter's birth. _Fucking Elliot._

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18  
_

* * *

 **A/N: _I know nobody will like this side of Elliot, but I'm writing them when they were younger so it shows EVERYONE growing up. Yes, I've changed it a bit but it_ is _a FSoG FF so I'd like to stay close to their original characters, and E.L. wrote Elliot as a man-whore when he was younger until he met Kate. (Yes, he already met Kate but they have only saw each other once & that was when they were drunk.) He will change, but I wanted to write his man-whore ways to show his change. Not BAM he's changed. And he & Kate are not together at this point in this story so I don't see a problem with him still having sex with other women. (Just him showing up to the hospital just fucked. So I'm with you on that, but it's just a story.)_**

 ** _S_** ** _o I'm bracing myself for your reviews. **hides behind Taylor** Please be kind._**


	31. (30) No One

**APOV**

After everyone saw the baby and congratulated Kate, everyone went home to let mom and baby rest. Kate's mom is going to stay with her at the hospital until Kate and Ava are released to go home. Kate's baby shower that we planned for today, has obviously been canceled. Mrs. Kavanagh called everyone to let them know Ava was born and everyone can drop off their gifts at the Kavanagh's. We were going to plan a welcome party, instead of a baby shower, as soon as Kate and Ava came home but Grace said it's not best for baby to have so many people around her having been just born and early.

I didn't expect Kate to let me stay in the birthing room after her mother arrived, but she wanted me there with her. Kate was scared and in a lot of pain. It made me not ever want to get pregnant. Ava Evangelina Kavanagh may have been born early but she was healthy. A tiny little bug, at only 4lbs 12oz. I even got to cut her umbilical cord. When held tiny Ava for the first time, I couldn't help but fall in love with her. It made me want a baby, even though just hours earlier, I didn't want to go through labor and delivery. But I know Christian and I are much too young for babies right now and I want to enjoy it just us for awhile longer before we bring babies into our relationship. I know we can obviously provide and care for our children, but sometimes it's better to wait until you're ready, regardless of your financial status. Having a baby is a major responsibility and will be my priority so I'd like to finish college before I think about having a baby, that way I can devote more of my attention to our baby. I don't want to give up my dreams just to have children and become a stay at home mom. I guess that will be discussed when Christian and I do finally have little ones.

Christian and I are going to visit Kate and Ava at the hospital now that it's later and they have rested. When we enter Kate's room, she is sleeping and baby Ava is awake in her bassinet, looking around at her new world. I pick baby Ava up and sit in the rocker in the corner.

"Hi, baby girl." I coo.

Christian stands next to me, looking at the baby. When I look up at him, he's smiling. He didn't hold Ava last night, since Kate was tired, we didn't stay long after Ava's birth.

"Do you want to hold her, Christian?" I ask him quietly so I don't wake up Kate.

"I don't know, Ana. She's so tiny."

"You'll be fine." I assure him, standing up with Ava.

"Here, hold her head and little tush." I say, handing baby Ava to Christian, putting her in his arms. He's very stiff and tense, holding her and he doesn't look comfortable. "Why don't you sit down?"

He nods, looking at Ava in awe. Very gently and cautiously, he sits in the rocker. He exhales once he's in the chair like it was the hardest thing to do and I resist the urge to giggle, biting my lip. Slowly, he moves his finger to her little hand, causing her to grip his finger. Finally comfortable, he looks so happy and like a proud uncle. She's so tiny in his arms and seeing this only makes me want my own buddle of joy. I turn around hearing the door open and see Mrs. Kavanagh walk in with a take out bag.

"Oh, hello kids." She says quietly, seeing us then looking at a still sleeping Kate. "I just stepped out to grab us lunch. Did you two already eat? I can grab you something."

"No, thank you. Christian and I already ate before we came."

"Since you're here, I'll let you kids visit with Katie and Ava while I go see Eamon."

"Okay."

"This is Katie's lunch." She sets the bag down on the table. "Would you let her know when she wakes?"

"Sure."

I look back at Christian after Kate's mother leaves and he is rocking the baby. He's looking at every inch of her tiny body in awe. I can't help but smile, thinking about Christian becoming a father and how great he will be with our babies.

"When did you guys get here?" Kate asks when she wakes up.

"Not long." I turn around, smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"Your mother dropped off your lunch." I let her know, getting the bag for her.

Baby Ava has fallen asleep in Christian's arms and he wont give her up. He just keeps rocking her, spoiling her already with kisses.

"Has Elliot been here yet?" Christian asks Kate.

Elliot only saw Ava through the nursery window last night and left after another argument with Carrick and Eamon before he could hold her. He stayed long enough to take the paternity test Carrick insisted Elliot get as a safety precaution, but Elliot left before the results came back because he and Eamon were getting into it again and the hospital staff threatened to call hospital security if they didn't tone it down. They were being so loud and this is a mother/baby unit. Christian texted Elliot the results last night, saying Elliot was the father. His response was 'I know'.

"No." Kate says. "He hasn't even held her yet."

Christian sighs. I can tell he is frustrated with his brother and the Grey's are not happy with how Elliot acted last night. He hasn't took Kate's pregnancy seriously and I'm worried he wont take being a father seriously either. I know Elliot is a big goofball and doesn't take anything seriously, but I also know deep down he's a really great guy with a really big heart. If only he could see what he's missing. But he's blinded right now and too enthralled with the idea of being a playboy. I can understand his infatuation. Who wants responsibility when they can party and have fun everyday. But whether he likes it or not, he has a responsibility to Ava now.

* * *

I'm sitting at the breakfast bar having just came home from school and stopping at the Kavanagh's to see baby Ava. Since they came home from the hospital, I stop by on my way home from school to see baby Ava and Kate. Mia sometimes joins me when she doesn't have cheer practice.

Kate hasn't returned to school yet and is looking for a sitter for when she does return. Her parents wont let her drop out and said she has to return to school after her doctor gives her the okay to return so she's been looking for a sitter. Grace offered to watch Ava but she works during the day so she wouldn't be able to watch her while Kate returns to school. When I told my mom, she volunteered to watch baby Ava as well, but my mom is in college now so she wouldn't be able to watch Ava and go to school. If Kate can't find a sitter, she may be forced to drop out, regardless if her parents approve of her dropping out or not.

I'm watching Gail make dinner for Christian and I. I originally hired her to work during week when I wasn't able to be here to take care of Christian and planned to... well, terminating her employment sounds awful, but to be honest it was only a temporary job and she knew that. Now that I am here full time, I don't need the help, but Christian and I agreed she is extremely helpful, so we've hired her full time instead of temporarily and we all couldn't be happier.

 _~DING~_

The elevator alerting it's arrival brings me from my thoughts and Christian walks into our apartment, looking so hot in his CEO gear. He smirks at me, seeing what I am wearing. I giggle when he starts shaking his head. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me, hello.

"Why are you wearing our old high school's P.E. uniform, baby?" He smirks, looking oh so sexy.

"Oh, I thought it was the perfect day for it." I say innocently.

It's the day he crashed into me 3 years ago. I almost can't believe we are still together, but I'm grateful we are. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone other than Christian. We belong together. When I came home I was looking for something comfy to change into and out of my school uniform when I came across my old P.E. shorts. It reminded me of the day we met and then I realized, today is the day we met. So I put them on in hopes that Christian would know and remember as well.

"Ah, yes. The day my dick found his owner." I giggle. "Let me change and I'll join you for dinner." He kisses me and walks towards our bedroom.

Now that I think about it. This day would be the perfect day to get married. It's the day we met and literally fell head over heels in love with each other. I can't believe all we've been through in these 3 years that have passed. Christian ran into me, we shared our first kiss watching Titanic, we snuck around together, we experimented with tying me up and Christian's phobia that he no longer has, lost our virginities to each other under the stars on the spot Christian ran into me, we've dealt with slight danger and we keep growing and sharing new experiences together. Now we're engaged to be married. _I can't wait to marry him!_

Soon, Christian comes back into the kitchen, looking like he had a quick shower and changed into his old P.E. clothes as well. He sits next to me at the breakfast bar and pulls my lip from my teeth, kissing me. We smile shyly at each other just like we did that day.

"I'm Christian." He says just like he did 3 years ago.

"Ana." I grin with tears in my eyes for the love I have of this man.

Gail sets our plates down for us, smiling at us, probably wondering why we've just introduced ourselves when we already know each other. I giggle and start eating, all while remembering the past 3 years and hoping for many more wonderful years to follow. We continue to eat our dinner as we talk. Christian tells me about GEH and that he may need to take a business trip to New York soon. I tell him about school and that I went to see baby Ava.

 **.**

"Oh, I almost forgot." I say when we've finished dinner and are now sitting in our media room, watching a movie and still wearing our P. E. clothes from our old high shcool. "I think we should get married today."

"Today?" He says not understanding what I mean. "It's a little hard to pull a wedding together with hours notice, baby." I giggle at him thinking I meant actually today. "Oh, you mean next year? Okay." He kisses me and continues to watch the movie.

 _Next year?_ I didn't even realize we'd have to wait a whole year for 'today' to come back around again. _Shows how smart I am_. Maybe 'today' isn't a good day to get married. I don't want to wait a whole year to marry Christian. I know I told him I didn't want to start wedding planning until after I graduate high school but I thought we would have chosen a month after graduation or some time that summer. If I want to marry him 'today' I'm going to have to wait even longer.

"No." He looks at me, wondering why I've said 'no'. "Today."

"Okay." He says like he already agreed. "We'll get married this day next year."

"No. Today. Today, today. Like right now."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Let's elope."

"Seriously?" He says like he thinks I'm joking.

"Yes. I'm serious." _Very serious._

"Baby, are you sure this is what you want? Because we can just wait until-"

"Christian, I want to marry you _today_. Do you want to marry me _today_ or do you want to wait a year for _today_ to come back around?"

"Baby, you know I would have married you the second you turned 18 if you let me."

"Well, I've been 18 since September. Do you want to do this or not?"

"Your sure?" He looks at me suspiciously so I giggle.

"Yes!" I exclaim, grinning.

"Alright, let's do this. Are we going to get married in our Gym clothes?" I laugh loudly at his suggestion.

"NO!" I laugh. "I think I have a white dress I can wear."

"Good thing I had Taylor pick up our wedding bands from Cartier last month."

"Go get dressed and I'll meet you in an hour." I kiss him then get up, leaving my future husband, bouncing out of the media room and up the stairs to my closet with my barely contained excitement to get ready. _We're getting married today!_

 _ **~..~..~**_

Christian and I are laughing, holding hands as we run out of City Hall. _I can't believe it!_ I'm Mrs. Christian Grey. _Anastasia Grey._

"I can't believe we just did that." Christian laughs.

"I know!" I laugh with him.

He holds me close and kisses me passionately on the sidewalk in front of City Hall. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss my husband.

"I love you, Anastasia Grey." I grin, hearing my new name.

"I love you, my dear, sweet, sexy _husband_ of mine."

Christian grins his megawatt smile and lifts me, bridal style, gives me one last kiss then carries me to the SUV, Taylor is holding the rear door open for us.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Grey." He smiles a rare smile at us.

"Thanks!" I grin. I love hearing my new name. _Grey._ I'm a Grey. _Mrs. Grey._ My name is Anastasia Rose Grey!

Taylor drives us home, to Escala while Christian and I make-out in the backseat.

When we arrive, Christian carries me over the threshold and sets me down in the middle of our great room.

"We need to have our first dance." He says, walking over to his IPod. "I have the perfect song."

I grin, wiping a tear that has fallen, when he pushes play and _Alicia Keys ~ No one_ begins to play. But then I really can't control my tears of joy, when my voice comes through the speakers. He's playing the song I recorded for him for his 18th birthday. Christian walks toward me, smiling, then he holds me close and wipes my tears while we dance around our great room to me singing our song through the speakers. Our first dance as husband and wife.

It's just us. We're not at some big, over done, fancy reception. We're dressed well, but I'm not wearing a ridiculously expensive gown that I will only wear once and Christian is not wearing a tux. We are not surrounded by people. It's just the two of us, dancing alone in our own little bubble of bliss. It's just Christian and Ana. And I couldn't be anymore happier than I am right now. I'm Mrs. Christian Grey.

 _I just want you close_  
 _Where you can stay forever_  
 _You can be sure_  
 _That it will only get better_

 _You and me together_  
 _Through the days and nights_  
 _I don't worry 'cause_  
 _Everything's going to be alright_  
 _People keep talking they can say what they like_  
 _But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

 _When the rain is pouring down_  
 _And my heart is hurting_  
 _You will always be around_  
 _This I know for certain_  
 _You and me together_  
 _Through the days and nights_

 _I don't worry 'cause_  
 _Everything's going to be alright_  
 _People keep talking they can say what they like_  
 _But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

 _I know some people search the world_  
 _To find something like what we have_  
 _I know people will try try to divide something so real_  
 _So til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one_

We've stopped dancing and are kissing in the middle of our great room as the song fades out.

 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

Christian picks me up, once again, bridal style, and carries me to our bedroom. When he sets me down near our bed, he slowly strips our clothing from our bodies and lays me down on our bed, gently, climbing on top of me. We kiss each other just as slowly and sweetly as we did the night we gave ourselves to each other. When Christian pulls away, I can see the love shining in his eyes.

"Let me make love to you, Mrs. Grey."

"Love me, Mr. Grey." I whisper, so emotionally.

I feel his dick at my entrance. He puts his elbows on either side of my head, rubs my nose with his, then ever so slowly he thrusts foreword, filling me, inch by deliciously incredible inch. Christian gently eases back out, kissing me sweetly and slowly enters me again. He continues to make love to me at this incredibly slow pace. It feels just like the first time.

"Faster, Christian. Please."

He picks up his speed but nothing like we've done before. It's just barely faster but he does go deeper, causing me to arch my back and moan, raising my thighs higher and this allows Christian to go even deeper as he grinds into me. Christian kisses my mouth, my jaw, my neck, as he slowly eases back out and then back inside of me at his lovemaking pace. I meet his slow, tender thrusts, putting my arms around him and holding him to me as we make love on our wedding night.

"Oh, baby." He moans. "I love you, Anastasia Grey."

"Oh, Christian." I moan, hearing him say my name. "I love you. I love you."

We continue to make love for hours until my body climbs higher and higher. My release is just on the edge of ecstasy. Christian increases his speed, slightly, so I know he's close as well. We kiss each other so passionately and in love.

"Cum with me, Mrs. Grey." Is all he needs to say for me to cum with him in an intense, toe-curling, mind-blowing orgasm.

When we come down from our high, Christian plants a swift kiss to my lips and pulls out of me then lays next to me. He puts my hair behind my ear, much like the first time we ever had sex, then kisses me gently. He pulls the blankets over us and holds me in his arms until we fall asleep, content, happy, married. _Mr. & Mrs. Christian Grey_.

* * *

 **Seattle Nooz**

 _ **What's this?**_

 _ **Christian Grey and the mysterious brunette, he is seen with, were spotted coming out of City Hall.**_

 _ **(** see photo above **)**_

 _ **Grey can be seen, in the photo attached with this article, making out with the brunette beauty outside of City Hall. In the photo, we have a close-up view of the beauty's left hand, and what we see is a huge rock of a ring. Now we ask, if they are engaged, why no engagement announcement. No way did our millionaire businessman and Seattle's most eligible bachelor have a quickie wedding at the Courthouse inside City Hall.  
Right?**_

 _ **Wrong!  
We have the inside scoop. An official of the Courthouse, anonymously, spoke to us about the couple. They said they were seen smiling and happy. They entered a judge's chamber with two men in black suits. Later when they left the judge's chamber, they were holding hands and laughing as they ran from the building. The insider said that judge officiates marriages. So we are led to believe that Mr. Christian Grey did, in fact, have a quickie Court House wedding.**_

 _ **Who is this lucky, lucky lady?  
The Nooz has learned the name of the elusive beauty seen with Grey. The insider said her name is Anastasia Steele. I guess it's Anastasia Grey now. We bet she signed one hell of a prenup.**_

* * *

 **Washington Daily Scoop **

_**A tip came through last night that Christian Grey was spotted at City Hall. When we arrived, the couple was just coming out of City Hall, all smiles and laughing. They kissed on the sidewalk in full view of the public, then Mr. Grey picked up the beautiful brunette, bridal style no less, and carried her to a waiting SUV, known to be Grey's. This leads us to believe the young couple just got married inside of City Hall.  
Why would a millionaire get married inside of a Courthouse? We don't know. But we suspect the couple eloped.**_

 ** _The Scoop then did a little leg work to find out who the new Mrs. Grey is. Since the couple are so young we suspect they may have met in high school so we went to every high school that Mr. Grey attended. And it wasn't just one high school like most of us. No. The elusive Mr. Grey attended four high schools. We spoke to a few students known to be in Mr. Grey's high school class. This led us to his last high school, which is in Seattle, even though Grey grew up in Bellevue. We finally spoke to a classmate,_** ** _Britney Baker,_** ** _that said she was close to the couple._**

 ** _"Christian and Hannah were always together. We all hung out a lot."_**

 ** _Well, now the world knows who the mysterious brunette is that is seen with Mr. Grey.  
She's Mr. Grey's high school sweetheart. Hannah Steal, is what Ms. Baker said the young girl's name is. _**

**_They say a photo says a thousand words.  
If that's true, the photo attached to this article, showing Mr. Grey carrying his girl bridal style, is worth a million.  
We'd like to say congratulations to the newly weds._**

 ** _(** photo below article of Grey, carrying his Bride to their waiting SUV **)_**

* * *

 **Kavanagh Media**

 _ **If this photo of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele, showing them holding hands coming out of City Hall smiling, is anything to go by.  
We'd like to congratulate the lucky couple and wish them many years of happiness.**_

 _ **(** see photo attached to this article **)**_

* * *

 **C _&_ Apov**

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

 _~BUZZ~BUZZ~BUZZ~_

 _~PING!~_

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

 _~BUZZ~BUZZ~BUZZ~_

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18  
_

* * *

 **A/N: _It's comfy behind Taylor, but I hope I can come out soon. If not, I'll need more security. SAWYER! **calling for back-up**  
I know many will be disappointed with their nuptials but I had this planned (eloping) before I even started writing/posting the story, with the help of one of my fans who continues to help with this story. _**


	32. (31) This Is Ridculous!

**APOV**

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

 _~BUZZ~BUZZ~BUZZ~_

 _~PING!~_

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

 _~BUZZ~BUZZ~BUZZ~_

I'm woken from my sleep, hearing our phones going crazy. Both Christian's and my phone are ringing with incoming calls and buzzing with incoming texts so we wake up to answer our phones. I look to see who is calling me. It's my parents home.

"Hello?" I answer my phone sleepily as Christian answers his.

 _"Anastasia."_ I hear my mother say my name and I know immediately, I am in trouble. _"Would you like to explain why the newspaper is saying you are married? There is also an article online saying this, as well as a few others. Did you and Christian get married last night?!"_

"Um." _Shit!_ "Yes."

 _"What?!"_ My mother screams. _"Raymond, it's true."_ I hear her yell at my father. _"Your daughter got married last night!"_

 _"Annie?"_ I hear my dad on the line now. _"Why on earth did you and Christian get married last night?"_

"We wanted to get married."

 _"Well, we know that. That's why you got engaged. What I want to know is, why you chose to elope?"_

"We wanted to get married the day we met and I didn't want to wait until next year. I'm sorry daddy, I didn't even think about our families. I just wanted to marry Christian on the day we met."

 _"I understand that, sweetie. But you could have told your immediate families. We would have all loved to of been there for you two and enjoyed watching you get married regardless of where."_ He sounds so disappointed. I didn't mean up upset anyone.

"I'm sorry, dad. But this is what Christian and I wanted to do. I don't regret our last minute decision to elope because it was what WE wanted to do. It was just the two of us in our own little bubble and now everyone is upset because we didn't include them in OUR day. It's obvious Christian and I can afford a huge, elaborate, fairy tale wedding with all the trimmings, and our families are supportive of us being together, but it's not about that. It's about us. Christian and I. I don't want to apologize over and over, it's done. We can celebrate with dinner or something." I suggest.

I hear him and my mother talking but not what's being said, he must have covered the phone.

 _"Your mother said she's going to call Grace and set something up for this weekend so we can celebrate properly as a family."_

"Okay, daddy. I'll let Christian know."

 _"I guess you're not my little girl anymore, are you?"_

"I'll always be your little girl. Just because I'm married, doesn't change that."

 _"I love you, Annie. We'll see you this weekend at the Greys."_

"Okay, I love you too." I hang up.

 **CPOV**

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

 _~BUZZ~BUZZ~BUZZ~_

 _~PING!~_

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

 _~BUZZ~BUZZ~BUZZ~_

I'm woken from my sleep, hearing our phones going crazy. Both Ana's and my phone are ringing with incoming calls and buzzing with incoming texts so we wake up to answer our phones. I look to see who is calling me. It's my parents.

"Grey." I answer groggy, having just woke up, as Ana answers her phone.

 _"Christian."_ I hear my father say my name and I know immediately, I am in trouble. _"What is this I'm reading about you and Ana getting married? Did you two run off to the courthouse last night and get married?"_

 _Shit!_ "Yes."

 _"Why?"_ He asks me. _"It's true Grace, the kids got married last night."_ I hear him say to my mother. _"_ _Getting engaged is one thing because you can be engaged for quite awhile before you marry. But marriage so young, Christian? I thought you two planned to wait until Ana was out of school before you even started planning. Why did you marry last night?"_

"Because we wanted to."

 _"Did you not think about your family at all? I hope you had a prenup signed before you married."_

"Why would I need a prenup? Ana and I have been together for three years. We've been engaged for months, it's not like we got married after only being engaged a month and haven't known each other long."

 _"Christian, as a lawyer, I have seen many happy marriages, and people who have been together longer than you and Ana, start out with the best intentions only to go through a nasty divorce. Nobody gets married with the intention of divorcing. The prenup is to protect you both."_

"Protect us from what? We didn't sign a prenup because we don't need one. The money from GEH is just as much hers."

 _"Give me the phone, Carry."_ I hear my mother say before my father can say more. _Oh, shit! I'm in trouble._ My mother's voice comes through the phone. _"Christian, I can't believe you and Ana did this. I thought you weren't planning the wedding until after Ana finished high school, yet instead you marry at the courthouse while she's still in high school. Did you not think about your families that wanted a big fancy wedding with all the trimmings? I wanted to see my son standing at the alter, waiting for his bride. I'm sure Ray wanted to walk his daughter down the aisle. Carla and I have already started looking at venues and dresses to wear to your wedding. Mia was excited, she wanted to be a bridesmaid and I'm sure Elliot would have loved to have been your best man. We wanted to see you dance your first dance as a married couple, we wanted to see you cut your beautiful tiered cake, your friends and family have been left without sharing this wonderful moment with you."_ My mother finishes her rant, upset.

"Mom." I check to make sure she's done. "During that whole time you were speaking, did you once say what Ana and I wanted for our wedding?" I hear her gasp. "That's right. You said what everyone else wanted for our wedding but not once did you say what Ana and I wanted. This is what we wanted to do, so we did it. No, we didn't think of everyone else before we did it because it wasn't about everyone else, it was about us. What we wanted, not what everyone else wanted."

I hear my mother crying. I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Mom." She doesn't answer me. "Mom?"

 _"Your mother needs a moment, son."_ My dad says, coming back on the phone. _"We'll call you later."_

"Okay." I hang up, running my hand through my hair.

 _How the fuck did my parents find out so fast? I thought we'd have time to break the news ourselves._

I read the texts on my phone.

 _ **Congratulations, Kid! -Ros**_

 _ **I can't believe you actually did it! Sucker! -Elliot**_

 _ **Christian! I'm so upset with you and Ana right now! How unromantic! -Mia**_

 _ **Did you get married? -Grandpa T**_

I read the start of a news article that pinged on my Google alerts but stop when Ana hangs up.

"How did everyone find out so fast?" She asks. "My parents read about it this morning and they aren't very happy with us."

"The media." I growl. _I didn't even see any fuckers there last night._

I show Ana my phone, but since the articles are long and have photos attached, it's hard to read.

"Get your Kindle, baby."

She reaches for her Kindle that she likes to use when she reads at night. She prefers a book but uses the Kindle when she's in bed, that way if she falls asleep, she doesn't have to worry about where she left off or forgetting to bookmark her page in the books.

She hands me the Kindle, and I find the media articles about our unplanned, impromptu, spontaneous wedding. We sit closer together and read the articles.

* * *

 **Seattle Nooz**

 _ **What's this?**_

 _ **Christian Grey and the mysterious brunette, he is seen with, were spotted coming out of City Hall.**_

 _ **(** see photo above **)**_

 _ **Grey can be seen, in the photo attached with this article, making out with the brunette beauty outside of City Hall. In the photo, we have a close-up view of the beauty's left hand, and what we see is a huge rock of a ring. Now we ask, if they are engaged, why no engagement announcement. No way did our millionaire businessman and Seattle's most eligible bachelor have a quickie wedding at the Courthouse inside City Hall.  
Right?**_

 _ **Wrong!  
We have the inside scoop. An official of the Courthouse, anonymously, spoke to us about the couple. They said they were seen smiling and happy. They entered a judge's chamber with two men in black suits. Later when they left the judge's chamber, they were holding hands and laughing as they ran from the building. The insider said that judge officiates marriages. So we are led to believe that Mr. Christian Grey did, in fact, have a quickie Court House wedding.**_

 _ **Who is this lucky, lucky lady?  
The Nooz has learned the name of the elusive beauty seen with Grey. The insider said her name is Anastasia Steele. I guess it's Anastasia Grey now. We bet she signed one hell of a prenup.**_

* * *

 **Washington Daily Scoop **

_**A tip came through last night that Christian Grey was spotted at City Hall. When we arrived, the couple was just coming out of City Hall, all smiles and laughing. They kissed on the sidewalk in full view of the public, then Mr. Grey picked up the beautiful brunette, bridal style no less, and carried her to a waiting SUV, known to be Grey's. This leads us to believe the young couple just got married inside of City Hall.  
Why would a millionaire get married inside of a Courthouse? We don't know. But we suspect the couple eloped.**_

 ** _The Scoop then did a little leg work to find out who the new Mrs. Grey is. Since the couple are so young we suspect they may have met in high school so we went to every high school that Mr. Grey attended. And it wasn't just one high school like most of us. No. The elusive Mr. Grey attended four high schools. We spoke to a few students known to be in Mr. Grey's high school class. This led us to his last high school, which is in Seattle, even though Grey grew up in Bellevue. We finally spoke to a classmate,_** ** _Britney Baker,_** ** _that said she was close to the couple._**

 ** _"Christian and Hannah were always together. We all hung out a lot."_**

 ** _Well, now the world knows who the mysterious brunette is that is seen with Mr. Grey.  
She's Mr. Grey's high school sweetheart. Hannah Steal, is what Ms. Baker said the young girl's name is. _**

**_They say a photo says a thousand words.  
If that's true, the photo attached to this article, showing Mr. Grey carrying his girl bridal style, is worth a million.  
We'd like to say congratulations to the newly weds._**

 ** _(** photo below article of Grey, carrying his Bride to their waiting SUV **)_**

* * *

 **Kavanagh Media**

 _ **If this photo of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele, showing them holding hands coming out of City Hall smiling, is anything to go by.  
We'd like to congratulate the lucky couple and wish them many years of happiness.**_

 _ **(** see photo attached to this article **)**_

* * *

Each article shows a different picture of us last night with a circle around Ana's left hand, enlarging the area to show off her engagement ring and wedding band. _Seattle Nooz_ , shows us kissing in front of City Hall. _Washington Daily Scoop_ , shows me carrying Ana to our SUV. _Kavanagh Media_ , shows us running, holding hands and smiling as we come out of City Hall. I'm furious with the _Seattle Nooz_ article saying they have an anonymous insider because we had the staff sign NDAs before anything happened. Looks like legal action will be taken. I'm less furious with the _Washington Daily Scoop_ because they actually did their own leg-work to find out who Ana is, but it's still upsetting seeing that cheerleader Britney say that Ana and I were her friends and we hung out together. She even got Ana's name wrong. I bet the _Daily Scoop_ is more upset than we are. I'm less upset with Kavanagh's article. I'm sure Eamon would have liked to print more, but with his daughter being Ana's friend, he chose to keep it simple.

I guess I'm forced to have my PR department, release a statement about our relationship status. We weren't hiding our relationship but I didn't want the media hounding Ana like they do me. Now that they know about her, I don't know what they will do to get a photo of the new Mrs. Christian Grey. Good thing she has Sawyer as her CPO.

I'm going to have Welch find out who the leak at the courthouse was and sue their asses. They'll be out of a job before they can blink.

I'll have my PR correct the _Washington Daily Scoop_ and their article stating Britney was our friend in high school and the incorrect spelling of Ana's name and wrong name in general then sue their asses. I'm sure we can find a reason to. _Fuckers, don't even confirm their source._ I'd love to see the look on their faces when they fin out Ana's name is not Hannah Steal and we never knew Britney Baker.

I'll have my PR give the release to _Kavanagh Media_ for publishing, with a photo of Ana and I. I'll send the one of us on her 16th birthday. We were younger then, but I love that photo.

"I have to get ready for school." Ana says getting out of our bed, still naked from last night. "My mother is going to talk to your mother and they are going to throw us a small party this weekend."

"That's fine." I say, looking at her sexy body as she walks around our bed. "I have a business trip to New York Monday." I let her know, before I forget.

"Okay." I can't keep my eyes off of her sexy body as we have our conversation. "I'll probably stay with your parents and Mia then while you're gone."

"Okay, baby."

She walks to the bathroom and I follow her, knowing she's going to shower, so I can join her. I'll just take another shower when I come back from my run with Taylor since Ana will be gone. I want to enjoy my wife again before I leave for work. _My wife._ I grin, getting in the shower with her.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After our shower we dress and have breakfast made by Mrs. Jones. Taylor informed me that the paps are out front so I'm skipping my morning run today and will just workout with my personal trainer, Claude Bastille, when I get a break at GEH. Good thing I had Elliot put in a gym at Grey House in the basement. I kiss Ana and leave for work to meet with my PR team for the statement we are going to release to _Kavanagh Media_.

* * *

 **Kavanagh Media**

 _ **Christian Grey's PR team have released an exclusive statement to Kavanagh Media stating and confirming that he and long time girlfriend, Anastasia Steele have indeed got married last night at Seattle's City Hall, Courthouse. The couple met in high school and were high school sweethearts. They have been together in a fully committed relationship for three years. The couple got engaged last September on Ms. Steele's 18th birthday. The couple married on the day they met and couldn't be happier. The newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, would like to say thank you to everyone that congratulations them but would like to enjoy married life privately.**_

 _ **(**photo attached to article is of a younger Grey and Steele, now Grey, in the early years of their relationship.**)**_

 ** _Congratulations, Christian and Anastasia Grey._**

* * *

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **APOV**

Christian suggested I have Sawyer drive me to school in Bellevue today, since the media found out who I am and they are hovering around Escala. I agreed so Sawyer is driving me to school. He does most days anyway so this is nothing new. What is new, is the media swarming the SUV when Sawyer pulls out of the underground garage. He honks and speeds passed them when they clear the way. _Ugh! How annoying_. _No wonder Christian didn't want the media to find out about our relationship_. I settle back for the long drive to Bellevue and text Kate, letting her know I will stop over after school today.

When Sawyer pulls onto the street my private prep school is on, the street is lined with media vans, reporters, and paparazzi. We can barely fit through with cars, trucks and vans lining the street. When the reporters and paparazzi see the SUV, they pounce. They are hitting the SUV and shouting questions. I know they can barely see me through the tinted windows but it's still scary. Why would they think this is okay to do to an 18 year old high school girl and actually think she would get out.

"Sawyer, can you drive around back, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

He drives passed the reporters slowly so he doesn't run any of them over because they are in front of the SUV, on the side, and in the back, surrounding us. I take a shuttered breath to calm myself. I may ask Sawyer to chaperone me today instead of going to the security office. When Sawyer finally drives around back there are more paps waiting. I guess they knew we would try the back entrance. _This is just great. How am I supposed to attend school today?_ I throw my head back, exasperated.

"Mrs. Grey, I don't think it's wise to attend school today." He says what I already feared. "It's a security hazard just for you to exit the vehicle, ma'am."

I sigh. _He's right_. "Take me to the Kavanagh's, please." I try to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "Thank you, Sawyer."

He nods and drives me to Kate's parents house so I can visit with my little Ava and her mama early. I pull out my phone to text Kate that I'm coming now then I call Christian.

 _"Baby? Everything okay?"_

"Not really. I can't attend school today, Christian. The paps and media wouldn't even let me get out of the SUV. Sawyer said it's a security issue."

 _"Fuck! Hold on, baby."_ I hear him doing something in the background, then him talking again. _"Andrea, have Sam in PR send the release. Now!"_ He growls.

 _"It's been sent, sir."_ I hear Andrea.

 _"I'm sorry, baby."_ He says to me. _"I didn't think it would be like this. My PR released a statement to Kavanagh Media. Hopefully everything will be back to normal tomorrow and you can attend then. I'll let the school know."_

"Okay. I'm going to visit Kate and Ava since I'm in Bellevue."

 _"Give Ava kisses for me, and I'll see you at home tonight."_

"Okay. I love you."

 _"I love you too, Mrs. Grey."_ I grin, biting my lip. _"I know you're biting your lip."_

"And I know you're smirking." He chuckles. "Sawyer's just pulled in Kate's driveway. I love you and I'll see you later."

 _"Okay, baby. Love you more."_

I hang up and get out after Sawyer opens the door. Good thing there are no paps here and nobody followed us. They probably think we're trying to enter the school another way or that I went back home. When Kate answers the door, she's holding a crying Ava and looks like she's an extra for the Walking Dead.

"Give me Ava." I say, reaching for baby Ava and walking inside. "Go shower."

"Ana, your a lifesaver!" She says emotionally with tears in her eyes.

"Go." I smile at her. "Take a bath if you want. I've got Ava."

"Okay. She just ate so I was trying to burp her and get her to sleep but as you can see, she has other plans."

"I've got it."

Kate wipes her tears and goes upstairs to bathe. I hold tiny Ava, burping her until she lets out a loud manly burp, causing me to giggle.

"You really are your daddy's daughter, aren't you?"

She's finally stopped crying so I rock Ava to sleep then lay her in the bassinet that is kept in the family room. Taking out my phone a take a photo of me, kissing a sleeping Ava and send it to Christian, titled _Me and my favorite auntie. Don't tell Auntie Mia_. Then I sit on the sofa and flip through the channels while I wait for Kate. It's taking her quite awhile so I go to her room and check on her. When I open the door, Kate is passed out on her bed, she didn't even make it to the shower yet. I cover her up and go back downstairs to watch Ava, while her mama gets some much needed rest.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Hours later, baby Ava woke hungry. I've changed her diaper and I didn't want to wake Kate to feed her. I know she pumps so her mom can help her when she comes home from work so I grab a bottle of breast milk from the refrigerator and warm it in the bottle warmer. I've changed from my school uniform into a pair of Kate's yoga bottoms and a T-shirt. I sit on the sofa with baby Ava and feed her.

"She's been crying since three a.m." Kate says, coming into the room freshly showered. "I'm exhausted."

"Being a new mom to a newborn can be exhausting. Did you enjoy your much needed nap and shower?"

"Yes." She says relieved. "I owe you."

"It's cool. You can pay me back when I have my own little bundle of joy." We giggle. "Ava and I were just hanging out."

I can't believe how tiny she is.

"So what's it like to be married, _Mrs. Grey_?"

"So far, it's great. I really love him and can't imagine my life without him."

"I can't believe you're married." She says looking at my rings.

"I know. Me neither."

"Why didn't you guys have a big wedding? I found out last night from my dad when he got a tip that Grey was at the courthouse."

"We wanted to get married on the day we met and that was yesterday. We didn't want to wait until next year for that day to come around again so we just went to the courthouse. I don't need the big fancy fairy tale wedding, I just need my man."

Ava has finished eating and is drifting back to sleep, so I burp and rock her while Kate and I talk.

"The Grey's are throwing us a party this weekend." I let her know. "You and Ava are more than welcome to join us."

"I don't know." I wonder if she's concerned about Elliot being there.

"How are things with Elliot?"

"He's really stepped up to being a dad. He only comes over if my parents aren't home to drop off diapers and other stuff for her and to see Ava. He's adorable with her. He'll look at her and talk to her. He even tried to show her how to fist pump, but he wont hold her."

"Maybe he's just worried because she's so tiny and looks so fragile." _Christian was_.

"I don't know."

"Have you found someone to watch her yet for when you return to school?"

"Nope. I think I'm just going to drop out. Maybe I'll get my GED. I don't think I'll be able to go to college either if I can't find someone to watch her. The joys of being a teen mom." She says sarcastically. "I wouldn't change it though, now that I have her. I wish she came later in life, but I love her and can't see my life without her. Even if she does keep me up all night." We giggle when Kate walks her fingers along Ava's back, making her face sound like she's upset even though she is not. "It's weird how one little thing can change your life so dramatically. Could you imagine? We could have went to college together and been roommates if we didn't meet the Grey brother's this soon in life."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I met Christian early in life and you have Ava now. Our lives may not be what they would have been, but I think it's better."

I lay Ava back in her bassinet and make us lunch. I spend the day with Kate, helping her with Ava until I leave to go home.

* * *

This is ridiculous. I've spent the rest of the week with Kate because the media and paparazzi are still surrounding the school. It's Friday and I don't even bother getting out of bed because I know I wont be going to school. I'm awake, watching Christian come into our bedroom, having just come back from working out in the basement gym of Escala before he leaves for work. He takes of his shirt, looking incredibly sexy and uses it to wipe his face and dry his hair, flexing his muscles in the process.

"Why are you still in bed, baby?"

"Why should I bother getting out of bed when I can't go to school?" I play with our bedding, getting comfortable. "I might as well have a lay in."

He sighs, running his hand through his sweaty hair, making it even more unruly and sexy. "I'm sorry, baby. I thought the media would've die down by now. It's been a few days and I had my PR send another statement to Kavanagh Media."

"Christian, I have to go to school and I can't with them hounding me. I can't even get out of the SUV and we even have more security and the school's security but it's still useless. I'm not a celebrity, I'm a highschooler." I say frustrated.

"I know, baby." He sits on the edge of our bed. "This is why I didn't want them to find out about you. What about if we homeschool you?"

"I mean, that's an option if we have to."

"I can call a tutor and have someone talk to you about it."

"Alright."

He kisses me gently. "I'll call and set it up for someone to come today. If you want to homeschool, I'll hire them and maybe you can start homeschooling Monday."

"Okay."

He kisses me again then gets up to shower and get ready for work. I decide to join my sexy man in the shower, since I'm not in a hurry to get to school.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I hear a knock so I look up from my book. "Mrs. Grey, a Ms. Conner is here." Sawyer says at the doorway of the library.

"You can send her up." That's the homeschool teacher Christian sent for me.

"Yes, ma'am." Sawyer nods and leaves.

I put the book I was reading down on the table and stand, stretching. Then I walk out to the main room to wait for Ms. Conner. Sawyer shows her into the great room where I am waiting. She's a lady in her mid-40s, smiling a motherly smile.

"Mrs. Grey, I presume?"

"Ana. Yes. It's nice to meet you Ms. Conner."

"Your husband tells me you're considering homeschooling to finish your high school Senior year?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Well, I'll need you to take a placement test to see where you're at. Mr. Grey had the school send me your records and transcripts but I'd like to see where you're at with the placement testing."

"Okay. Sure."

"Great. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Ms. Conner pulls out a tablet from her bag and hands it to me. The placement test I need to take is already on the screen. I show Ms. Conner to our dining table and sit at the table with Ms. Conner then take the placement test. Gail brings us refreshments and snacks while I take the test and Ms. Conner's waits for me to finish.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I'm waiting for the results of my placement test. It's not the first placement test I've taken. I know it will say I wont need to take English but I wonder what the results for the other subjects will be. Finally, Ms. Conner puts the tablet down then lifts her glasses and sets on the top of her head. She looks at me and smiles, so I politely smile in return.

"Well, Mrs. Grey. Ana. You don't qualify for homeschool."

My face falls. "What? Why?"

"You've tested out of high school. You can receive your diploma via mail or with your class in a couple months when they graduate."

"Really?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes." She packs up. "Looks like I'm not needed. You can start college now if you'd like."

"I can't really go. That's the reason we were planning on homeschooling."

"There are many online colleges you can choose from. UW offers online courses as well as campus classes and there are a few other online colleges you can choose from."

"Wow. That'd be great for me. Thank you!"

"No problem. I'll be going now. Have a nice day."

Sawyer pops out of the security room to show her out. _Wow, I can't believe it. I'm done with high school_. I'm going to call Christian.

 _"Hey, baby. How'd it go?"_

"I don't qualify for homeschooling." I say like I'm sad to tease him. I even pout, although, he can't see me.

 _"What?! Why the fuck not?!"_

I can no longer keep it from him.

"Because I'm too smart." I giggle. "I tested out."

 _"What?"_ Now he sounds confused.

"I've tested out of high school. I'm done."

 _"Seriously?"_

"Yes. I can start college now with summer classes coming or in the fall. Ms. Conner even suggested online college so I can go to school in my pjs if I wanted." I giggle.

 _"Online college? That's perfect."_

"So you're okay with me going to college?"

 _"Yeah, online college is great."_

"Okay. I'm going to check it out."

 _"Hey, babe?"_

"What?"

 _"Do you want to come to New York with me?"_

"New York?"

 _"Yeah, the business trip I have to take. Now that you no longer attend school, you can join me. Maybe we can stay a few days after?"_

"Okay."

 _"Yeah?"_ I know he's grinning so it makes me grin as well.

"Yeah. It can sort of be like our honeymoon too in a way."

 _"I'd like to take you on a real honeymoon. Maybe London, Paris, the South of France."_

"New York will do for now. I'm going to go pack."

 _"Don't forget your lingerie."_

I giggle at my insatiable husband. "Yes, dear."

He chuckles. _"I love you, Mrs. Grey."_

"And I you, Mr. Grey."

* * *

When Christian came home, Taylor asked to speak to Christian and I with Gail, privately. I'm so nervous, afraid they are going to leave us. I love Gail and Taylor, I don't want them to leave. We are all sitting in Christian's home office. Christian and I are sitting behind his desk. I'm sitting on the arm of his chair and I know my face must show the worry I feel, because Gail gives me a reassuring smile. At least I hope it's a reassuring smile. Taylor is his usual impassive self, as they sit opposite, Christian's desk.

Taylor clears his throat to begin. "As I mentioned, Mrs. Jones and I would like to speak to you and Mrs. Grey." He takes a deep breath. _Is Taylor nervous?_ I can't tell, but this makes me nervous so I start biting my nails. "Mrs. Jones. Gail and I, have been working and living closely together since we started working for you. I'd like to further our relationship but Mrs. Jones doesn't feel it's appropriate since we both work for you so I told her we would speak to you about us being in a more permanent relationship. I understand it's unprofessional but-"

"Oh, thank god." _They're not leaving_. I say under my breath, relieved and relaxing but Taylor stops at the interruption.

"As long as it doesn't affect your ability to do your jobs, I don't see a problem here." Christian says. "Many couples meet on the job. You are both valued employees and as you can tell by Ana's reaction, you would both be missed should you decide to resign. You both are adults and can do as you wish. You don't need our permission to see each other romantically but I appreciate the heads up. Ana and I would like to wish you all the best in your relationship."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18_

 **A/N: _As you can see, Taylor left me to talk with the Grey's about his relationship with Gail, so it's just me and Sawyer, hanging out, but judging by the reviews for the last chapter 97% of you liked that they eloped & the chapter. _:)  
 _Keeping security on standby._**


	33. (32) Sandwiches

**APOV**

I'm getting ready to go to Christian's parents house for our family-get-together our parents are throwing us because we got married. I know we disappointed everyone by eloping but I honestly didn't think about anyone except Christian and I. This is what we wanted. Maybe later in life we can re-new our vows and have a legit wedding ceremony but the elopement was what we wanted and I wouldn't change a thing. I am now Mrs. Christian Grey and it's a dream come true to be his wife. He loves me as I love him and together our love in invincible.

I'm wearing a long chevron pattern maxi dress. The fabric covering my breasts is a solid color and the bottom fabric is a mini chevron pattern. I've paired it with cute sandals and clipped my long wavy hair up. I feel comfortable and beautiful. Christian already changed and got ready earlier. He's wearing jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looks so sexy in jeans.

I walk out of our bedroom to the main room where Christian is waiting for me. He usually doesn't work on the weekends but Ros called him so he took the call. I'm not sure what it was about but he looked happy when he left our room. He's standing near the floor to ceiling windows, looking out at Seattle with both his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I'm ready." I let him know.

He turns around, smiling a megawatt smile at me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I smile at his excitement.

"We own Seattle Independent Publishing!"

"What?!" _He bought a publishing house?!_

"Yeah. I bought it for you." _Me?!_ "You said you wanted to go into publishing so I wanted to buy a publishing company and move it into Grey House so we can be close when we work. I'm moving SIP to the 19th floor at Grey House and renaming it Grey Publishing."

"Wow." I breath.

 _I can't believe he did this for me. I thought he didn't even want me to go to college or work. Now he's okay with me doing online college and he bought a publishing company for me to work at when I finish school. He's seriously the sweetest man ever. There can't be much of a profit in publishing yet he bought it anyway._

I squeal in surprise when he wraps his arms around me, lifting and spinning me around. I'm grinning as I hold onto him. He kisses me when he sets me down and smiles his megawatt, panty dropping smile that always gets me so wet and turned on.

"Are you happy, baby?" He asks me as his beautiful gray eyes search my blue ones.

"Incredibly." I kiss him.

"I only want to make you happy." He tells me as he hold my face, rubbing it with his thumbs.

"You do." I tell him.

"Good, because you make me very happy in return." He runs his hands down to my ass, grabbing it. "Let's go to my parents now, then we'll leave for New York tomorrow."

"Okay." I give him a chaste kiss.

He gives my ass a light smack then leads me to our elevator.

I've never been to New York. I'm so excited to be able to go with Christian now that I'm no longer going to school. I'm going to start online college when we get back, maybe I can travel more often with Christian when he has business trips.

"Can we play in our Playroom when we get home?" I ask as we travel to the parking garage in the elevator alone.

He smirks and his eyes darken, roaming my body. "Definitely."

 _I'm the good girl he loves, the bad girl he desires, the naughty girl he lusts, and the lady he worships. And he is the master of my universe._

 _ **~..~..~**_

We've been at the Grey's for about an hour. All our loved ones are here. Our parents, Christian's grandparents and his siblings, have all congratulated and chastised us for eloping but are extremely happy for us. Mia wouldn't talk to us when we first arrived but that only lasted about twenty minutes before she starting reprimanding us about how unromantic it is to get married at the courthouse and that we should renew our vows. We explained to her what we told our parents, that this is what WE wanted so we did it. Yes, we were going to plan a big wedding after I graduated high school but we changed our minds last minute. People change their minds all the time. When it's time for her to get married, she can have the big fancy wedding and reception but Christian and I shouldn't be forced to have a wedding or reception just because that's what everyone else wanted.

"Your phone is buzzing, baby." Christian says, handing me my phone.

I had him hold it for me since I don't have pockets, wearing this dress, and I didn't want to keep it in my bag.

I take my phone from him and see I have a text so I open the message and read it since it's from Kate.

 _ **I'm at the Grey's. Help me with Ava? -KK**_

 **On my way. :D -A**

I give Christian back my phone, grinning and stand up, excited that Kate decided to come.

"Where are you going?" Christian asks me.

"Kate's here." I tell him. "I'll be right back." I kiss his cheek and go to the front of the house.

Kate is getting the stroller, that Christian and I got for her, out of her trunk so I open the passenger door to get Ava out. She's awake and looks adorable in a batman tutu dress outfit. I smile, getting her out of the car-seat. She's awake and happy today.

"Thanks for coming." I tell Kate as we walk to the back of the house where everyone is at. Kate is pushing the empty stroller while I carry Ava.

"You're always there for me. It's the least I could do."

"She looks so adorable in this outfit."

"Thanks. I thought it would make Elliot want to hold her."

"He still hasn't held her?"

"No. He comes over more often now but only when my parents aren't home. I think he's trying to avoid seeing my dad. Elliot's adorable with her. It's really cute. He talks to her and lays on the floor with her, playing with her toys, but he wont hold her."

I shake my head as we continue to walk.

"Ava!" Mia screams from the patio as soon as she sees us and takes off running toward us. "Hi, baby girl. You look adorable." She coos, walking with us back to the patio.

"Hey, Supergirl." Elliot says to Ava, seeing her outfit, when we approach the patio.

"She's Batgirl." Mia corrects.

"Do you want to hold your daughter, Elliot?" I ask him before I sit down.

"Yeah." He says, taking big bite of his burger when I try to give him Ava. "But later, I'm still eating." _I don't believe him. He's not fooling me_.

"Grab a plate and Kate." I tell her. "I'll watch Ava while you eat."

"Thanks, Ana."

Mia, Grace, Grandma Trevelyan, my mother and I, all fawn over the baby as she is passed around from grandmothers to aunts getting more and more spoiled with kisses and love. Even Christian has held her until Grace stole her away again, but Elliot keeps eating as an excuse as to why he can't hold his daughter.

"Looks like you're no longer batman, Elliot." Grandpa says when he sees Ava's outfit.

"That's alright. Every superhero needs a sidekick. Isn't that right little Ava?" He gives her a tiny fist pump while Grace holds her. "Daddy can be Robin." He says, kissing her head. _See. He's great with her, why wont he hold her? I just don't understand._

"You've been demoted to sidekick status." Christian teases his brother.

Elliot just shrugs and keeps eating.

"Have you found a sitter for when you return to school, Kate?" Grace asks her while holding Ava.

"No, not yet. My parents and Elliot both said they would pay for the sitter but I haven't found anyone I'm comfortable leaving her with so I may just drop out and get my GED." I feel awful that Kate is forced to drop out when I tested out of- _wait_.

"I can watch her."

"How?" Kate asks. "You have school too, Ana."

"No. I couldn't go because of the media so Christian hired a homeschool tutor for me and I had to take a placement test but I tested out of high school. I'm getting my diploma mailed to me. I'm officially done."

"Isn't that the same thing as getting your GED?" Mia asks.

"No. The homeschool counselor said I would be getting my actual high school diploma."

"What about college?" My mother asks me.

"I'm going to do online college. I can watch Ava for Kate and still do my online college."

"Really, Ana?" Kate asks me. "You'd seriously do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." She hugs me.

"Why don't you test out of high school like Ana did, Kate?" Mia asks.

"I asked my parents when I was pregnant with Ava if I could homeschool and they said no. That I had to attend school with my big belly and all. I guess to 'teach me a lesson' about getting pregnant in high school. They wont pay for it so I don't have a choice. But now I can go back to school on Monday." Kate grins at me.

"Oh, um." I frown. I want to help Kate but."I'm going with Christian to New York and we'll be there on Monday." I don't know how long Christian planned to stay in New York but maybe we can come back early. "Christian, when will we return from New York?" I ask him.

He's standing with the guys, drinking a beer and talking while I'm sitting at the patio table with the ladies.

"I only have business there on Monday but I thought we could stay there longer, maybe two weeks."

"Could we come back sooner?"

"Sure." He takes a sip of his beer. "Why?"

"I'm going to watch Ava for Kate so she can go back to school."

"Okay, baby." He says to me then goes back to the conversation he's having with the guys.

"Ana, I can wait a little longer to go back." Kate says to me. "I don't want to ruin your trip."

"Kate, you're already so far behind. Christian has business on Monday and we can enjoy the rest of the week there before we come back home. You need your diploma Kate. I know a GED works the same but don't drop out. I'll watch Ava starting next Monday then you can attend school."

"I know I've said this before and I'm sure I sound like a broken record, but you are seriously a lifesaver. I don't know how I can ever pay you back."

"I told you. When it's my turn to have a baby, you can pay me back then. I can pick her up so you're not running late in the morning then you can pick her up after school."

"Thank you, Ana." She hugs me.

"What about prom, Ana?" Mia asks me as the thought suddenly occurs to her that I will miss prom.

"Well, I went to Christian's. I don't think we'd be able to go to mine anyway since he's so well known now."

 _It'd probably be a security issue much like me attending school. But that's okay because we went to Christian's prom._

"And what about graduation?" My mother asks me. "Your father and I would have loved to see you walk across the stage."

"The homeschool director said I could still walk across the stage with my class for graduation in a couple months. However, I'll be able to get my diploma now and go to college in the fall, but when we return from New York, I'm going to start online college classes now so I can graduate sooner." _And I already have a publishing company to work for._ I smile thinking about it.

 _ **~..~..~**_

"I'm going to take Ava home." Kate says. "Congratulations again, Ana and Christian."

We've moved our little party inside for desert and our families even had Christian and I feed each other the first bite. Christian discreetly made it sexual and it made me want to jump him and take him right there but I had to bite my lip and squeeze my thighs together. He's been getting me worked up, intentionally and unintentionally, all night. I can't wait to go home and play.

"Thanks, Kate." Christian says.

"I'll help you-" I stop mid-sentence. I was going to say I'd help her with Ava but Elliot has yet to hold his daughter tonight. "When we return from New York." I add."Elliot, will you help Kate with Ava?" I ask him even though he's already getting up to help her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll grab the stroller." _Ugh!_

"Thanks." Kate smiles at him.

They have been secretly looking at each other when nobody was looking all night. I thought nothing of it until Elliot looks at Kate as they walk out of the house. I know that look. It's the way Christian and I look at each other. _Oh my gosh! Elliot and Kate love each other and they don't even know it yet!_ I know they are attracted to each other because they slept together and made a baby. Kate says Elliot will only come over when her parents are not there to see the baby, but she's a baby who mostly sleeps. _What are they doing while he's there?!_ They barely spoke to each other today and act shyly towards each other so I don't think they are together or even having sex yet because Kate just had the baby, but wow. And I've never seen Elliot act shy around any girl.

Everyone has slowly left the party and now it's just us with the Grey's.

"Are you ready to go home, Christian?" _I know I am._

"Not yet."

"Why not?" I ask, pouting.

He tries to hide it but I can see the smirk on his face. "Let's just stay here tonight."

"What? No." _Hell no!_

"Why not?"

"You know why." I glare at him. _I want to have sex in our Playroom._

This time he shows his smirk and his eyes have darkened. "Let's stay here." He says but I know he means 'let's fuck here'.

"No." I say sternly. "We're not. Let's go." I demand, standing up. "Goodnight, Grace, Mia and Carrick. Thank you for the party."

"Oh, are you leaving?" Mia asks.

"Yeah, Ana wants to go home and- ow!" He stops when I jab him. "What was that for?" He chuckles.

"You know you were going to say something smart." I say to him under my breath.

He just shakes his head at me and hugs his mother and sister, goodbye and shakes his father's hand. I'm hugged by the Grey's and then Christian and I walk outside to the SUV that Taylor drove us in.

"You two leaving already?" Elliot asks us as he's walking toward the house. _Already?_ We're the last ones to leave, besides him.

"Ana wants to go home and consummate our marriage."

"Oh my god! Christian!" I grin, giggling and hit him again. "I knew you would say something smart."

"Hey, I didn't say it in front of my parents, give me some credit."

"Yeah, right," I say to Christian as we walk to our SUV. "I'm sure you would have said something like that if I didn't stop you."

"you're right." Christian stops me just before we reach the SUV and he's hands roam all over my body, grabbing my ass "I would have said Ana wants to go home and fuck in our Playroom all night long instead of here because she's a screamer and wouldn't want to wake the whole house." I'm standing with my mouth wide open in shock. _I know he wouldn't say that to his parents but wow._

"Night guys. Use protection, unless you want Ava to have a cousin." Elliot shouts before walking into the house, but we ignore him.

Christian still has his hands gripping my ass so he pulls me closer as he nuzzles my ear, kissing my neck.

"Let's get you home so I can make you scream, baby."

"Christian." I moan and squirm when my insides clench deliciously at the thought.

He chuckles, pulling away from me and kissing me chastely on my lips.

"Come, baby." _Oh, I will._

He leads me down the path to the SUV that Taylor is holding the rear door open for us. Christian smacks my ass as we climb in. When Christian walks around getting in we snuggle closer together.

"I think Kate and Elliot like each other." I tell Christian, playing with his wedding band, as Taylor drives us home.

"I think so too. Elliot mentioned he only saw Kate the night of their one-night stand and didn't see her again until after Ava was born. When he saw Kate again he told me he didn't realize how 'hot' she was because he was drinking." He chuckles shaking his hand. "He said Kate's a MILF."

"Did he say why he wont hold Ava?"

Christian frowns. "He doesn't hold Ava?"

I shake my head. "No. Kate said he wont. She said he plays with her and talks to her when he goes to Kate's house but he wont pick her up or hold her. I tried to get him to hold her today while we were at your parents but he claimed he was eating every time. Then when he helped Kate to the car, he called the stroller. Why wont he hold her?"

"Maybe he took the stroller because it's heavy?"

"Christian, that doesn't explain why he wont hold his daughter."

"I don't know, baby."

 _Well, someone needs to force his hand._

 _ **~..~..~**_

As soon as we are back home, we are all hands, tongue and teeth clashing in the elevator. _What is it about elevators?_ As soon as we get off the elevator, Christian and I run upstairs to our Playroom to well... play. Since we weren't expecting our family the door is unlocked, so we open it and go inside, turning on the lights, giving the room a soft romantic glow. I look around the room thinking of the possibilities, when I look behind me, hearing Christian lock us inside. I smile at him, turning around to face him, when he smirks, walking toward me with dark sexy wanting eyes.

"What shall we do, baby?" He asks still coming toward me, lifting his shirt slightly, showing off his incredibly sexy _V,_ the top of his unbelievable abs, and the beginning of his oh, so happy trail.

"Well, since you've already started... strip for me." I demand.

At first he looks shocked at my boldness but then he smirks and his eyes darken, then he walks to the IPod we keep in here to play some music to strip to. He takes off his shoes and socks so I kick off my sandals getting comfortable on the chair we have in here, putting my feet on the ottoman and watch my sexy god like man strip for me.

He moves to the beat of the song playing, that I recognize as _Animals by Maroon 5._ I could listen to it again and again and again, imagining my sexy man striping for me. Christian slowly lifts his shirt, revealing his unbelievably rock hard abs and pecks while he moves his hips. I can't help but to bite my lip, watching him. He tosses his shirt aside unseen then moves to the belt of his jeans. _Why is that so sexy, just watching him take his belt off?_ My breathing has picked up and I can't take my eyes off of him, not even if the building was on fire. _Speaking of which, is it hot in here?_ When he unbuttons and unzips his pants, I squirm. He licks his lips and very, extremely slowly, while moving his hips, he take his jeans off and I can see the huge bulge in his boxer briefs, waiting to be released and tamed. He may be a sexy CEO, but he doubles as the sexiest man alive and I'm proud to call him mine. _My husband_. I grab the chair, holding on while I squirm.

"Christian." I whisper when he removes his boxer briefs, revealing his hard dick.

"Your turn." He says, smirking and tosses his boxer briefs at me.

I'm trying to control my breathing. _That was hot!_ Instead of standing, when he walks to where I'm sitting, I slide onto my knees and try reaching for his dick to suck it but he pulls back out of my reach. I look up at him like he just took away my favorite toy, because he did.

"Ah. Ah. Mrs. Grey." He waves his finger then points at me. "Your turn. Then we play."

I glare at him, getting up and walking to the IPod to restart the same song he just played because I don't have the patience to search for a freaking song when I want to fuck my man. I restart the song then walk near the stripper pole Christian had installed.

"Were you a freaking stripper in your former life?" I ask upset, even though I'm not. _I'm extremely turned on and want him now!_

He chuckles, sitting on the chair I was just sitting on, although, his feet are on the floor and he's stroking his dick. "No, baby."

"Hmph." I don't believe him.

 _Let's make him want just as much as I do._ I move my hips to the music, swinging them widely left then right and move down to the floor as I do, to grab the hem of my long maxi dress. I spin around and lift my ass in the air but stay bent over, slowly lifting my dress. When my ass is on full display for him, I finally stand and lift my dress over my head, spinning around still moving to the beat of the song and covering my lace bra with my dress. _Holy fuck!_ His dick is even harder. He smirks at me when he notices me looking. I toss my dress onto the floor and grab the pole, rocking my hips to the beat. Slow then fast, slow then fast. I walk around the pole, holding it then jump up, wrapping my legs around the pole. Good thing I took pole dancing lessons. Holding onto the pole, I throw my head back, causing my already loose hair-clip to fall out of my hair, and my hair cascades down, almost touching the floor. I bring my head back up and slide down the pole. After a few more moves on the pole, I slowly walk to Christian while I unhook my bra and slowly bring my straps down, tossing my bra unseen onto the floor.

"Ah. Ah. Mr. Grey." I chastise him when he reaches for me. "No touching." _You wouldn't let me, babe._

Standing directly in front of him and I roam my hands all over my body, grabbing and moaning while I continue to move my hips to the beat of the music. I glide my hands down to my lace panties and instead of taking them off, I rip them from my body like Christian would do, just as Adam Levine howls.

"Holy Fuck!" Christian squirms in his chair, seeing this.

I put my hands on his shoulders and roll my back, bringing my breasts closer to his face. He kisses them and puts his hands on my hips, when I climb onto his lap, straddling him. We immediately start kissing as the song comes to an end then comes on again. I must have accidently hit replay. I start rocking my hips again but this time Christian lifts me, bringing me down onto his dick.

We moan into each others mouths as we both start thrusting and rocking together. It always feels so amazing. Christian flexes his hips up then brings me back down harder and faster while holding my hips. I grind and rock on him when he brings me back down. We continue to have sex in this position on the chair, but then Christian suddenly stands, still fucking me and lays me on the bed, climbing on top of me, all while not pulling out. He keeps on foot on the floor and his other knee on the bed, going deeper and deeper, making me scream louder and louder as my insides start clenching around him.

"Cum for me." Christian murmurs in my ear, kissing behind it.

"Chris-" I gasp when he grinds further into me then scream his name. "Christian!" _Oh my god!_

I tilt my head up, mouth open, eyes closed tight and arch my back as I cum around him while he continues to pump into me, not cuming himself. _Oh, god!_ I just know it's going to be a long delicious night. When I come down from my high, panting, Christian pulls out of me, his dick is still hard and now soaking wet. He helps me up and into the sex swing but spins me around so I'm on my front. My feet can't reach the floor. I hold onto the straps when he holds my hips, lining his dick up with my sex and easing into me slowly. _Oh, Christian_! I moan feeling him guide me in and out, swinging me back and forth onto his dick.

"Christian, faster. Please." I beg, wanting more.

"Hold tight, baby. I'm going to fuck you like an animal." I giggle but it quickly turns into a moan of pleasure when he pulls out and slams into me again and again.

Because I am in the swing, he has much more momentum, so I am coming back onto him harder than I would if we were on a bed, while he fucks me from behind and I'm already feeling my insides clench. I am moaning and screaming in pleasure, while Christian is grunting.

"You can cum, baby, but I'm not stopping yet."

I scream out my release, squeezing Christian's dick with my clenching sex. I know it's affecting him because I hear him grunting as he slows his pace. When I come down from my high, again, he picks up his speed and continues to fuck me using our sex swing.

After awhile he pulls out of me and helps me out of the swing. He carries me to our Tantra Chair, sitting me on the highest part while he stands in front of me. Putting his hand between my breasts, he pushes me back so I am laying down, my hair is in the dip of the chair, then he enters me again, holding my hips. He starts thrusting into me, circling his hips between thrusts.

"You." _thrust._ "Are." _grind._ "So." _thrust._ "Fucking." _grind._ "WET!" _slam_.

"Aaahhhh! Christian!" I scream when he starts circling his hips, grinding into me and playing with my clit. "OH GOD! OH GOD! Christian!"

"That's right." _thrust._ "Scream my fucking name, baby!" He pounds into me, playing with my clit faster.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream as I climax again, cuming around him.

"FUCK, ANA!" He roars and finally cums, emptying himself into me and continuing to pump slowly. He holds one of my hips and I feel him pull out, covering my sex with his sperm.

When he lets go of me I slide down the Tantra Chair with my head resting on the lowest part, panting like I've just ran a freaking marathon.

"I swear... Chris..tian. ... You... have ab..normal... am..ounts of... stam..ina." I try to say but my panting cuts the sentence in weird places.

 _M_ _y man can go for hours!_

"Let's shower and fuck again." He suggests, chuckling

"What?!" I don't even have enough energy to lift my head. "No." I shake my head. "No way! No more. Please, no more."

He laughs at me begging for no more sex. "Alright, then let's go to bed."

"Bed?" I ask.

"To sleep." He assures me.

We gather ourselves and clean up as best as we possibly can with the energy we have left. Well, the energy I have left. Christian throws on his jeans while I put on my maxi dress and we walk out of our Playroom. Christian lifts me, seeing I can barely walk and carries me to our room. We share an innocent shower with Christian doing most of the work, because this man seriously wore me out. I'm exhausted. He dries us both then puts our pajamas on us. We get into our big, warm, comfy bed and snuggle together.

"That was to make up for your birthday, Mrs. Grey." He says, kissing my head.

 _Oh, yes, when he said he wasn't finished and our family showed up unannounced._ Even though we have more than made up for that many times over between then and now, it's still nice to feel cherished and loved.

"You deserve a sandwich." I giggle.

He chuckles. "Why is that?"

"Haven't you heard that from Elliot? He said women are supposed to make a man a sandwich after sex. I told him, if she can walk after sex, you don't deserve a sandwich." Christian dies with laughter.

"How are you supposed to make the sandwich if you can't walk?" He asks.

I shrug. "I don't know, but you deserve one. Maybe tomorrow though." I say, yawning.

He chuckles, pulling me closer to him and kisses my head.

"Sleep, baby."

I snuggle against my sexy, incredible, amazing man and drift to sleep, content, sated, happy.

* * *

 _"Get down on your knees and tell me you love me."_

I giggle, thinking about if Christian said that to me I would probably just suck his dick to show him how much I love him. We've arrived in New York yesterday and went out to dinner. I've never been here before so Christian is going to take me sight seeing tomorrow but today he's doing the business that sent him here. I've been staying in the hotel all day, afraid I would get lost in the city alone, even if I have Sawyer with me, and that got me thinking about _Home Alone 2 Lost in New York_ so I changed into my pajamas and played the movie then ordered ice cream from room service at the part where Macaulay Culkin orders all that junk food and I've been cuddled up on this big comfy bed in our suite, watching the movie, waiting for Christian's return.

I look in the direction of the bedroom door, hearing it open and seeing Christian walk in, looking his sexy CEO self, wearing his signature gray suit, white shirt and gray tie. I take a bite of my ice cream, watching him take off his tie and jacket.

"What are you doing, baby?"

"Watching a movie in bed and eating ice cream. Join me."

Christian changes into his pajamas then climbs on the bed next to me. I share my ice cream with him as we snuggle, watching the movie together.

"If he's supposed to be home alone, why is he running around New York?"

I drop my spoon causing it to clink on the bowl. "You've never seen _Home Alone 2_?"

"No."

"Have you seen the first one?"

"No."

I put my bowl down on the side table, getting the remote, and stopping the movie.

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"We're watching _Home Alone_ then _Home Alone 2_."

"Is there a _Home Alone 3_?"

"Yeah, but the other _Home Alone_ 's after 1 and 2 don't matter." I say starting the first movie.

He chuckles. "Alright. But I'm hungry so lets order some food from room service. Do you want anything after you've had ice cream?"

"Yes, please."

After I tell Christian what I'd like, he orders us food from room service and we watch the movie while we wait. Then eat our dinner in bed, wearing our pajamas, watching _Home Alone_ s. A perfect start to our mini trip to New York.

* * *

"What do you think of New York, baby?" Christian asks, holding me from behind as we stand on the ferry boat having just visited Ellis Island and the Statue Of Liberty. We saw a few museums and went for a walk around Central Park yesterday and today we're seeing the Statue of Liberty before we go back to Seattle. Christian is less known here so it's like we're just like every other young couple. Every young couple who has an incredibly sexy husband that is completely devoted and sweet, along with two CPOs that constantly follow us. I knew once Christian made a name for himself and told me we needed security that my life, our life, would never be the same.

"It's lovely." I say, leaning against him.

I'm so glad I was able to join Christian on his trip to New York because I would have missed him, even though he wouldn't have been gone long. I know this wont be his last business trip and it's probably one of the shortest but at least with me done with high school and starting online college I can join him on every trip if we wanted since I can do my college work anywhere. Doing online college is the best choice for me and I'm glad the homeschool director suggested it.

"I may have more business trips here so it may be wise to just buy an apartment here for us instead of getting a hotel room every time. We can even come here for New Year's to watch the ball drop. What do you think, baby?" His nose nuzzles my hair then he kisses my head.

"Okay. Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Maybe we can set up to look at an apartment today?"

"We're leaving New York tonight right?" I ask, turning around in his arms. "Will that be enough time to find an apartment?"

It took him a few weeks to find Escala.

"We'll just look at one today. I know of a building here that has a penthouse available with a view of Central Park. If it's not for us, we'll look at more apartments the next time we're back."

"Okay."

 _ **~..~..~**_

We're flying home to Seattle now. The apartment Christian set up for us to look at was perfect so we bought it. We again have to furnish the apartment but this definitely will be done by an interior decorator since we wont be here. I told Christian we will not have a Playroom in this apartment since our families can use it if they ever have to visit New York and I wouldn't want them to see our Playroom or worse, use it. He agreed since it wasn't our main home. As soon as we are able to safely unbuckle, Christian stands, holding out his hand for me.

"Ready to enjoy the Mile High?"

I bite my lip to prevent me from giggling. "I'm already a member, thank you." I pretend to look busy with my nails.

Christian and I enjoyed each other on the way to New York in the private bedroom of the private jet that Christian bought for us.

"Christian!" I squeal when he unbuckles my safety belt and picks me up over his shoulder like a sex craved caveman.

I giggle when he smacks my ass, walking toward the bedroom. "Time to renew your membership, Mrs. Grey."

He brings me down slowly sliding me down his front so I can feel how hard he is. I squeeze my thighs together, holding Christian around his neck. He smiles is sexy smile at me and kisses me slowly as he reaches for the door and locks it. We continue to kiss and strip each other of our clothing as we make our way to the bed, falling onto it because of some slight turbulence so I giggle. Christian's hands roam my thighs, bringing them to my ass, holding me and guiding his dick inside while I tilt my head back, closing my eyes and moaning. Christian continues to hold my ass, pushing me further into the bed as he slowly trusts deeply into me, circling his hips while he moans and groans in pleasure.

"I love you, baby." Christian says, nuzzling my ear then nibbling on it.

"Oh! I love you." _thrust_ "I love you." _thrust_ "I love you."

"Cum for your husband, Mrs. Grey."

"Christian!" We cum together in a blissful mind-blowing, toe-curling, orgasm.

"Ana?" Christian asks as he lays next to me while we are still trying to steady our breathing.

"What?" I pant.

I laugh loudly when Christian says. "Do I get a sandwich?"

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18  
_

* * *

 **A/N: _I didn't want to write too much about their time in New York because I have never been & didn't want to get anything wrong. I'm so sorry if you were disappointed with that but I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. (I added the sexathon to make up for New York.)_**


	34. (33) Ana On A Mission

**APOV**

"Are you ready to hang with your favorite aunt, Miss Ava Kavanagh?" I ask her as I strap her into the infant car-seat.

Kate is rushing to get ready for school and getting everything I will need for Ava while I watch her. I'm wearing another maxi dress today because I have to go to UW today and talk with a counselor because one of the classes I need isn't offered online on any of the online colleges I've checked out, so I'm going to check out UW's online college options along with taking that class I need there at the college.

"Okay, you should be set. I've been pumping like crazy." She says handing me Ava's bag. "Mommy will miss you, Ava. Be a good girl for Ana." She kisses Ava and stands with tears brimming her eyes. "This is the first time I've left her."

"It will be okay, Kate."

"I know. Thanks again. I've got to go before I'm late." We walk out of the house together and to our vehicles. "I'll pick her up as soon as I get out of school."

"Okay."

"She likes to nap with her purple blanket."

"I know."

"And she likes-"

"Kate, I've got this under control." I giggle.

"Right." She runs over to me and Ava to kiss Ava one last time and leaves for school with minutes to spare.

Sawyer has already loaded Ava's stroller into the back of the SUV and is now holding the door open for me and Ava. I snap Ava's seat in the middle then buckle myself as Sawyer gets into the driver seat and drives me to my appointment at UW. As soon as we get on the I5, my phone buzzes, so I get it out and open the text that Kate sent to me.

 ** _I'm at school. Send me a pic of Ava? -KK_**

I giggle, snapping a photo of a sleeping Ava and send it to Kate.

Soon Sawyer parks in the UW parking lot then gets out to get the stroller out for me. I get Ava and get out when Sawyer opens my door. I set Ava into the stroller and walk towards the building. _Wow. College_. There are students everywhere, some walking around, some sitting on benches or the grass, some are looking at the bulletin board where there are ads hanging. I walk passed the bulletin board when the guy hanging a flyer turns around.

"José?" I haven't seen him since my Sophomore year at Montesano high school when I went to public school.

"Ana? Hey, how are you?"

"Great." I give him an awkward one handed hug since my other hand is still holding Ava's stroller.

"Wow, you have a baby?"

"No, it's my niece. I'm just watching her. What are you doing here?" He's in a grade below mine so no way is he a college student.

"Oh, I'm hanging flyers up, trying to get this deathtrap off my hands." He hands me a flyer of a vintage old blue Beetle for sale. "I don't want to be seen driving it and that's the car my dad got me so I'm trying to pawn it off and use the money towards a nicer car. You wouldn't be interested, would you?"

 _Is he serious?_

I giggle, shaking my head. "No, thank you. But good luck."

"What happened to Christian?" He asks, looking behind me. So I look and see Sawyer standing guard, looking around.

"We're still together." I tell José when I turn back around. "We got married." I'm surprised José didn't hear about it in the paper or online.

"Really?! Wow!"

"It was great seeing you again but I have to get going, I have an appointment with a counselor here."

"Yeah, okay. Maybe we'll run into each other again some time."

"Maybe. Bye." I wave, walking away from José.

Sawyer holds the door for me and we enter the main office where I check in.

"May I help you?" A lady behind the office desk asks me.

"Hi, my name is Anastasia Grey and I have an appointment to meet with a counselor here named, Kimberly Blake."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. Ms. Blake will be one moment. You and your husband can have a seat while you wait." I turn around expecting to see Christian, wondering why he's here but see Sawyer instead.

"He's not my husband." I let her know.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I really should stop assuming. You can have a seat and I'll let Ms. Blake know you're here."

"Thank you." I say, walking to the chairs to sit but as soon as I do Ava wakes up and starts crying. It must be time for her to eat but when I reach in the bottom of the stroller her bag is not there. _Crap!_ I must have forgot it in the car. _Nice job, Ana!_

"Mrs. Grey." I look up, hearing Sawyer and see he has her bag.

"Oh, thank you, Sawyer." I say relieved.

"No, problem ma'am."

I get out Ava's bottle and a receiving blanket then put her bag under the stroller. Throwing the receiving blanket over my shoulder and putting her bottle in the cup holder, I unstrap her and sit back down to fed her. I put the receiving blanket under her chin to help catch her drooling and watch her eat with a smile on my face.

"You're a natural." I look up, hearing a woman say this. "I'm Ms. Blake. You must be Anastasia Grey."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Blake. Please pardon me for not shaking your hand."

She laughs a little. "Not a problem. Why don't we step into my office?"

I nod, standing with Ava, still feeding her while Sawyer pushes her stroller for me. Gosh, how do mom's do this without help? I know there are plenty of moms out there who do do this without help but I'm thankful Sawyer is helping me today. After we enter her office, Sawyer brings in Ava's stroller, parking it next to my chair then he stands outside the closed door.

"Your husband could have joined us."

"He's not my husband." I notice a magazine on her desk with a photo of Christian on the corner cover. "That's my husband."

She picks up the magazine when I nod toward the magazine on her desk, looking at the article. I don't know what it's about but the media go crazy when they hear Grey so it could be that he tied his shoe laces himself while out running or something stupid like that. There's not many photos of me since I've been avoiding the paparazzi and no longer attend high school but Christian is everywhere.

"Wow. You're Mrs. Christian Grey?" I nod. "I just thought it was a common last name and I didn't know you two had a baby. I'm sorry for assuming."

I giggle at her next assumption. "We don't. This is our niece."

"Look at me assuming again." She sets her hands on her desk, getting in professional mode. "Let's start our meeting before I assume anything more. What can I help you with today, Mrs. Grey."

"Um. I tested out of high school, so I'd like to start online college now, that way I can finish sooner, but one of the classes I need isn't listed on any of the online colleges I've looked at. I notice UW offers online classes as well as the class I need that's not offered online. I'd like to sign up for online classes and possibly that class today."

"Sure. We can do that." She does a few things on her computer. "What are you wanting to major in?"

"English Literature. I'd like to go into publishing."

"Oh, I know the class you're talking about. Yes, we don't offer that class online because there are a few things that wouldn't be possible to do online. Unfortunately, you'll need to wait until fall before you can attend that class since it's already started and it's not a summer offered course. But we can sign you up for that class now and we can set you up with the online courses you'll need. You can start the online courses whenever you're ready. Once you start, the online class is timed. You can finish early but you will have due dates for assignments and you'll just email your finished assignments or any questions straight to your professors. You'll even get your grades via email."

"Oh, that's great. Thank you." I say, burping Ava since she finished eating while we were talking.

"Okay, I'll need some information from you and we can set that up."

I give Ms. Blake all the information she needs to set up my online college classes and sign up for the course on campus that I'll need in the fall then I leave with a welcome to U-Dub packet, online version and one for the campus class I'll be taking. She even lets me know I can graduate with the graduating class the year I finish my online courses. I stand, thanking Ms. Blake for her time and help, finally able to shake her hand, then strap Ava in and stroll her out to the SUV with Sawyer following.

"Are you ready to go to Aunt Ana and Uncle Christian's house Ava? Mr. Sawyer is going to drive us." I talk to her since she's awake.

Sawyer helps put the stroller in the back of the SUV and I climb in, putting Ava in then strapping myself.

* * *

I've been watching Ava for a week and Kate said Elliot still hasn't held her. She's a month old now and her dad hasn't held her yet, so I am stepping in. He comes over during his lunch or break so I've called Elliot at his construction site saying I needed diapers, even though I don't because Kate gives me enough and Christian even brought a big box home the night before I watched her so we wouldn't run out. We have everything we need to care for Ava except the breast milk. I'm trying to keep her awake while we wait for Elliot so he wont use her sleeping as an excuse. I've already let Sawyer know Elliot is on his way and to allow him access to the apartment as soon as he arrives.

 _~DING~_

"Your daddy is here, Ava." I say, hearing the elevator.

Elliot comes walking into the apartment with a huge box of diapers and wipes, smiling.

"Hey, Ava." He sets the boxes down and kisses her head. "Are you giving Ana a hard time?"

"She's been an angel." _Okay, not so much when she spit up on my shirt earlier but I'll keep that to myself if I want him to hold her._ "Can you hold her for a minute while I get a diaper?" I say, trying to hand Elliot the baby.

"Oh, I'll open the boxes." He takes out a pocket knife and opens both boxes, taking out a diaper and setting it on top of the box.

 _Okay, plan A failed so it's time for plan B._

"Do you want to hold your daughter, before you leave?" I try handing her to Elliot again.

"I'll have to settle for kisses." He kisses her head. "I have to get back." He says, kissing her head once more before leaving.

"Hmph. We'll have to work on a new plan, Ava." I tell her after Elliot leaves.

* * *

A week later and Ava and I are now on Plan F, forcing daddy to hold Ava. I'm on a mission not to let him get out of it this time. Christian told me Elliot's off today so I've called Elliot, asking him to come over because I needed him to do something for me and Ava but I didn't mention what it was. I was planning on just putting Ava in Elliot's arms and walking away but then Miss Ava decided to fall asleep so I've been forced to tweak our plan a bit, but I think it's a better plan.

 _~DING~_

I try not to grin like a mischievous villain in a cartoon when I hear the elevator announce it's arrival and seeing Elliot walk into the apartment.

"Where's Ava?" He asks.

"She's sleeping in your playpen." I whisper.

The playpen I have set up for her, has an elevated bed for her to sleep in that's easy for me to set her down on or pick her up.

"What did you need?"

"I have to go to the college to turn in an assignment." _I really don't._ "I need you to watch Ava, since she's sleeping."

 _Don't smile, Ana. Don't smile, Ana. Don't smile, Ana._

"I thought Christian said you're taking online college classes?" _Damn it, Christian._

 _This plan will not fail me!_

"I am." I say, gathering my stuff as I talk. "But my professor's computer was messed up so I need to hand in my assignment." _Why couldn't my professor just use one of the college computers?_ I'm a terrible liar. I keep talking before he asks. "I wont be gone long." I call the elevator.

"Wait." He says as I step on the elevator with Sawyer. "What if she wakes?"

"You'll be fine." I say as Sawyer holds the elevator doors open. "Her diapers are near the playpen and her bottles are in the fridge, just warm them in the bottle warmer." I say and Sawyer lets go of the door so they can shut.

I giggle at Elliot's ashen face at the thought of being alone with Ava and her waking.

When the elevator door opens in the lobby, Sawyer follows me to the service elevator and we go back up to the apartment and to the security room to watch Elliot on the CCTV. I'm on a mission. I'm not going back into the main apartment until Elliot holds his daughter. Sawyer turns up the volume for the room Elliot is in and we sit, watching him and listening to his one-sided whispering phone conversation.

 _"I don't know, she just left... she said she had to go to the college... that's what I said, but she said her professor's computer was broke so she had to go to U-Dub and turn in her assignment... I don't know, that's what she said before she high-tailed it out of here... alright you call her then call me back."_

He hangs up and starts pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair, looking at Ava every time he passes her.

 _"Please, don't wake up before Ana comes back."_ I giggle at him, begging Ava.

"Am I evil, Sawyer?"

"No comment, ma'am." I giggle, hearing the amusement in his voice. _I'm so evil_.

I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and take it out, seeing Christian is calling me.

"Yes, dear." I answer sweetly.

 _"Where are you, baby? Elliot said you asked him to come over and left, saying you had to go to UW. What's going on?"_

"I'm at home." I giggle. "I'm in the security office, watching Elliot on the CCTV."

 _"Why?"_ He chuckles.

"I told you. I've been coming up with plans for him to hold Ava and he's evaded them. So I've come up with the perfect plan to force him to hold her and much more."

 _"I'd love to see that video."_

"Can you record this, Sawyer?" I ask him.

"Yes, ma'am. It's already recording."

"I'll get the popcorn ready for when you come home." I tell Christian. _I should have got me some popcorn for right now._

 _"I would love to come home early to see this. I'm going to have Barney set up a link so I can watch it live now. I'll call Elliot back and let him know you're really at the college and I've asked you to bring me lunch since you're 'out' to keep you 'out' longer."_

"Okay." _My plan is going to work!_ "I love you."

 _"I love you, baby. Have fun."_

"Oh, I will." He chuckles, ending the call.

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

 _"Shit!"_ I laugh as Elliot scrambles to answer is ringing phone before it wakes the baby.

 _"Christian?"_ He whispers but soon Ava starts crying. _"She is?... Fuck. Tell her to come home, the baby woke up... I know she's my baby... I have to go I can barely hear you, just have Ana come home."_ He hangs up and walks to the playpen.

 _"Awww, Ava."_ He whines. _"Why'd you have to wake up, girl?"_

He tries to coo her and calm her but nothing works. It's time for her to eat and she's hungry. He walks to the kitchen so I watch that monitor and see him getting out a bottle of Kate's breast milk, putting it in the warmer all while Ava cries in her playpen. After the bottle is warm, he walks back to Ava and I sit on the edge of my seat. _This is it. He's going to-_ He gives Ava her bottle without picking her up.

"Ugh! You're supposed to pick her up." I say frustrated to Elliot through the screen.

 _"There. That's better. Were you hungry, baby girl?"_

I sit, watching him feed her and wait for him to burp her but when she finishes her bottle he doesn't pick her up.

 _"I wonder what this shit tastes like."_

"Oh, god. Please, don't." I say to the screen. "Ew!" I say, turning my head when Elliot drinks some of Kate's breast milk.

 _"Hmm. Not bad. I'll have to add some of this to my coffee. You wouldn't mind sharing with your dad, would you Ava?"_

Ava starts to cry, since she hasn't been burped yet.

 _"Okay. Okay. It's all yours. Here."_

He tries to give her the bottle but she doesn't want it so he runs his hand through his hair, pulling it.

 _"What the fuck do I do now?"_

"Pick her up, Elliot." I say to him through the monitor even though he can't hear me.

He keeps trying to calm her but she wont because she's gassy so he takes his phone out of his pocket and mine buzzes with his incoming call. I try to hold back my giggles as I answer calmly.

"Hello?" I answer innocently.

 _"Ana. Are you almost home? Ava wont stop crying."_

"Oh, Sawyer got a flat on the way to GEH. Christian called and asked me to drop him off some lunch while I was out, so we're going to be awhile longer."

 _"What about Mrs. Jones? Is she here? Maybe she can help me."_

"Oh, sorry. She's grocery shopping."

 _"Ana, I don't know what to do here. She wont stop crying."_

"Did you feed her?" _I know he did._

 _"Yeah. Yeah. She finished the little bottle but wouldn't take more and wont stop crying."_

"Okay. Well, she needs to burp. You'll need to _pick her up_ and burp her. Just hold her and lightly tap her back or bum and she'll give you a good burp."

 _"Um. Yeah, alright."_

"Bye." I say too happily.

He hangs up and dials another number putting the phone back to his ear.

 _"Mom."_

I laugh, hearing that he called his mama.

 _"I'm at Christian and Ana's. Ana left me with Ava and Ava wont stop crying... No, Ana said she needs to be burped. ... Mom, I've never. I don't."_ He sighs. _"... Mom, I don't need you to explain how to burp her. Can you just come here and help me until Ana returns? ... PLEASE mom. ... I know she's my responsibility but she wont stop crying. I need help here. ... Fine. I'll burp her."_ He huffs hanging up.

 _"Alright, Ava."_ He says putting his phone away. _"Let's do this."_

He reaches for her. _Yes!_ He pulls away. _No!_ He reaches for her at a different angle, only to pull back and try another angel then pulls back and wipes the sweat from his head like he's preforming surgery. _Come on, Elliot. You can do it_. He finally reaches in, putting one hand under her tush and the other under her head while she continues to cry and he just stands there in that position. I'm biting my nails, watching and waiting. _Come on_. He takes a deep breath, holding it and extremely slowly lifts her like she weighs 200 lbs.

 _"Okay. Okay."_ He says still holding her, hovering over the bassinet.

He brings her closer to him then brings her up to his shoulder.

"Finally!" I say, raising my arms in triumph and excitement.

He starts to pat her back lightly while she cries, then he starts moving, slowly walking all over the great room with her, giving her a little bounce and finally she burps her manly, daddy burp.

 _"Woah!"_ Elliot says. _"Aw, you got a little yuck on me. That's okay."_ He kisses her head and wipes the little spit up off of him with a burp rag.

 _"You sure can burp. We'll have to have a contest."_ He says, slowly walking to the kitchen to get a cola out of our refrigerator then slowly walks to the sofa, sitting on it. He continues to hold Ava while he opens the can with one hand and chugs it, crushing the can when he's done.

 _"Watch daddy, Ava." Watch him do what? "AVA."_ He burps her name.

I bring my head down, hitting it with my hand. _Elliot._ I shake my head, lifting it and continue to watch him. He plays with Ava continuing to hold her and talk to her until she starts to get sleepy so he rocks her to sleep. Then he lays back on the couch, still holding her and kisses her head while she sleeps. I smile at the slight with tears in my eyes. _Mission accomplished, Ana_.

I get up and walk into the main apartment when Elliot falls asleep. I walk over to father and daughter, covering them.

"Was that so hard, Elliot?" I ask the sleeping father, shaking my head.

I take out my phone and snap photos of the two, sending it to the Grey's, Christian and Kate.

* * *

Since the day I tricked Elliot into holding Ava, he comes over everyday during lunch to hold her, play with her and even holds her while he feeds her. He even followed me, more like stalked me, to Grey House when Ava and I brought Christian lunch a few times. Babies are tiny so I understand why Elliot was afraid to hold her but now he's constantly holding her.

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18_


	35. (34) Enlighten Me

**CPOV**

Ana has been watching Ava for Kate and doing her online college for a few weeks now. I'm so fucking happy she didn't attend a university but she will need to go to UW in the fall for one class. I could easily take care of her but I understand her dream is to work in publishing so I've purchased a publishing house, SIP, and have already moved it into Grey House for when she finishes school.

I've just got out of a meeting and I'm looking through SIP's employee files again because one has caught my attention. Jack Hyde. Jerry Roach said he's a good, hard working employee but the number of assistants this man has gone through is astonishing so I've called a couple but they wouldn't say a negative thing about working for Hyde. This increased my suspicions but with no proof of what is going on, I can't do anything about it. I have more than this publishing company to worry about and I don't have time to sit here, worrying about an employee with too many assistants so I'm going to speak with Hyde and his currant assistant separately today, then move on.

I'm reading the background check of Hyde and his current assistant Hannah Jackson while I wait for Ms. Jackson. She's a 21 year old, recent college graduate that just started working at SIP before my takeover. The only thing in her file that would put other employers off is that her previous employment is stripping. That doesn't bother me. Hyde is a 26 year old, from Detroit. _Detroit._ His parents are deceased, he was in and out of foster homes as a kid. Welch somehow got his juvenile records, showing he was in and out of trouble, mainly boosting cars and spent some time in juvenile detention but he turned his life around and graduated from Princeton. There's something about this guy on paper that gives me a bad vibe.

 _~BUZZ~_

My intercom buzzes bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answer my intercom.

 _"Sir, Ms. Jackson is here as you requested, and Mrs. Grey said she tried calling you but you're not answering so she left a message with me, when you were in your meeting, to let you know she is taking Ava to the Zoo today."_

"Shit." I pull my phone out my pocket and see it's fucking dead. _Great!_ "Thank you, Andrea. Send in Ms. Jackson and could you find me a charger for my phone, please?" I ask, as I look through my desk for my charger, not seeing it.

 _"Yes, sir."_

Soon the door opens and Andrea shows Ms. Jackson in, who is dressed business casual, looking nothing like I would expect a previous stripper to dress. No part of her body is exposed that shouldn't be exposed. Then Andrea brings me a charger, that I assume is for her phone.

"Thank you, Andrea." She nods. "And if Mrs. Grey calls the office again, please notify immediately even if I am in a meeting." I've told Andrea to notify me when or if Ana calls but I never specified if she could interrupt my meetings. Ana's my first priority, always.

"Yes, sir." Andrea says, leaving and shutting my office door.

"Please, have a seat, Ms. Jackson." I say to the employee who is still standing in my office, as I plug in my phone, charging it and turning it on to check my missed messages. "I will be right with you."

I have two missed calls from Ana and one from Elliot as well as voicemails and texts, along with other business calls that I missed. Since I can't check my voicemails at the moment, I check the texts they've sent me.

 _ **Christian, I just wanted to let you know Ava and I are going to the zoo today, and since we're going to be out I thought maybe we could stop by for lunch if you're not too busy? x -A**_

 _ **You must be busy. We're at the zoo. Love you. x -A**_

 _ **Lunch? Need to talk. -E**_

Ana has sent me a photo of her and baby Ava at the zoo.

 ** _Haven't heard from you so we're going to have lunch with Nana Grace today. x -A_**

 ** _Miss you. :( x-A_**

Fuck, I missed the opportunity to have lunch with my beautiful wife. We wouldn't have been able to do anything with the baby here but I would have loved to of had lunch with her, and kiss her. I guess I'll settle for lunch with Elliot today. It's not lunch time yet, but I'll let Ana and my mother have lunch together so my mother can see her granddaughter, since Elliot's text says he needs to talk. I send them both quick messages so I can get back to work.

 **Sorry, baby. My phone died. I am busy today but never too busy for you and you know that. Have fun with Ava and mom. I'm going to have lunch w/ El. I love & miss you too. x -C**

 **Sure, Lel. Come by the office. -C**

"I apologize for the wait, Ms. Jackson." I say, putting my phone down on my desk.

"That's okay." She says nervously, wringing her fingers together.

"I wanted to speak with you about your employment at SIP, now Grey Publishing, and the editor you're working for." She nods. "How do you like working at GP and for Mr. Hyde?" I ask, picking up a pen, ready to take notes if needed.

"It's okay so far. I'm new so I haven't been here long enough to really know, and then we moved into Grey House on my second day, but I like it."

I nod. "And working for Hyde?" _My main concern._

"Um. It's fine."

"You're sure." _There's something about this guy on paper that's suspicious_.

"I mean, I haven't been working here long." She repeats. Nearly a month, she know _something_.

"I understand that, Ms. Jackson. But I'd like to know how you like working for him from the time that you have been working for him so far. You started working at SIP two days before it changed to GP and moved to GEH headquarters. It's been weeks since then."

"So far it's fine." She repeats." But um. Never mind." She shakes her head.

"What?"

"Um..." She says unsure whether or not to say anything to the big boss about her direct boss.

"Has Hyde ever done anything inappropriate?" I ask outright. "Anything to make you feel uncomfortable in his presence?"

The vibe I'm getting from this man's paper trail is not a good one. Something is going on as to why his assistants leave without notice and why he's had so many. This girl is his current assistant so I can't do anything unless my suspicions are confirmed.

"Well, um. ... He kind of gets in my personal space, but I haven't said anything to him about it. He hasn't really done anything inappropriate."

 _Yet._

I can tell from her body language she feels uncomfortable talking to me, the CEO, about her direct boss, she looks like she wants to say more but for some reason, wont. Maybe she's afraid I'm going to fire her and that's what's keeping her quiet. Or maybe it's Hyde? Which ever it is she needs to know and be aware of my suspicions.

"Ms. Jackson, I'm going to be honest with you." I stop playing with my pen and set it to the side. "Mr. Hyde is on my short list. He goes through an abnormal amount of assistants and since you are his current assistant, I wanted to speak with you about him and his behavior. I have no legitimate reason to terminate his employment, other than my suspicions and that's not cause for termination so I want you to personally come to me with any concerns you have or if he continues to make you uncomfortable. I'm going to speak with Mr. Hyde later today and I will discreetly, without mentioning you, let him know to keep in a respectable distance. I wouldn't want my wife working with a man that made her uncomfortable and I don't want my employees uncomfortable working here either. So, you'll let me know?" I give her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." She says relieved, smiling. "Thank you."

I nod. "If you need to speak with me, call my line and let my assistant, Andrea, know the reason for your call and she will put you through to me or take a message if I'm busy, and I will return your call." Better yet, I take a business card out of it's holder and write my personal cell number on the back. "If you can't get through to Andrea, call me on my cell." I'd like to be made aware of this as soon as possible. "You may return to the Grey Publishing floor, Ms. Jackson. Thank you for your time." I say, handing her my business card with all the information she will need on it.

I stand with her and shake her hand.

After she leaves I get ready for my next meeting with Ros and our department heads, then I'll have lunch with Elliot, then have a meeting with Ros alone after lunch, then finally I can meet with Mr. Jack Hyde, then I will have one last meeting before I can go home to my love.

When I have everything I need for the meeting with the department heads and Ros, I stand and walk to the conference room.

 _ **~..~..~**_

"What free food do you have for us today?" I ask Elliot when he walks into my office, after Andrea let me know he was here.

"Man, I bought this shit." He says, sitting down and taking out our food, handing me mine.

"What happened to getting free lunch?" He shrugs. "Or did you say the wrong thing this time and get kneed?" I chuckle, remembering what he said about being words away from a blow job or kneed in the balls.

He stays quiet.

"Did you go on a day all the female employees weren't available?" I joke, taking a bite of my food.

"Let me ask you something." He says, after he swallows the bite he was eating. "How did you know Ana was the one?"

"I didn't. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever saw in my life, still is, and I wanted to talk to her so I did. She may be beautiful but she's more than good looks. She's smart and funny, compassionate and understanding, loving and caring. Turns out she thought the same thing about me and as we got to know each other we fell in love and that love only continues to get stronger. Anyone can come into your life and say how much they love you. It takes someone really special to stay in your life, through the good and the bad, and show how much they love you regardless of your flaws and imperfections. That's what Ana and I have."

"But she could have been just some young love thing that lasted all of two seconds and you could have had another chick today. It's rare to find love so young. You gave up having multiple pussy for one. And for the rest of your life you only want her. I mean, you could have went to Harvard and you chose to go local to stay near her. It doesn't matter so much now where you went, since you dropped out and you're very successful but you didn't know GEH would take off like it did and Harvard is an Ivy League school. You gave that up to be near her."

"Maybe my life didn't turn out like it should have, but maybe that's why I am who I am today. A very lucky man. Why would I give up what I have with Ana to fuck random chicks? I get to make love with the love of my life multiple times a day. I get to fall asleep with her every night and wake up with her wrapped in my arms every morning. I'm sharing my life with her and she with me. If I didn't have Ana I may have been a virgin all of my life or I could have had 15 random girls that I called over on the weekends, tie them up, fuck them, then send them home when I was finished, just meaningless sex. I would live at Escala alone and I would have been lonely, empty, heartless, not knowing what it's like to love or be loved, and I would still have my haphephobia. My life may not be what it would have been, but without Ana it's worthless. Everything is worthless. My life is better with Ana."

"Okay, but she wasn't ready for sex and you were." I shrug, not seeing his point. _I told him before I would wait forever for her to be ready, and if she never was we would die virgins, and I meant it._ "Why didn't you hook up with randoms until she was?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To get laid."

"I told you before, I'd wait as long as it took until she was ready. I only want her and I will continue to only want her."

"How long did you wait until you finally had sex with Ana?"

"Why?" _This better not have anything to do with his man-whore ways and me being monogamous with Ana._

"Enlighten me. From when you met til you had sex?"

"We met in the spring, had sex in September on her birthday. Why?"

"Okay, so what did you do in the mean time while you waited those months until she was ready?"

 _W_ _hat is Elliot going on about now?_ The way he is looking at me is like he's going to take notes without the pen and paper. It's like he's sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting for my reply. I continue to stare at him, trying to figure out what is going on, but I'm coming up empty, then I finally answer him.

"We made out." I say slowly. He nods, listening intently. "And when we could, we did oral until she was ready."

"Okay, but if Ana wouldn't let you make out, eat her or she wouldn't suck your dick, what would you have done?"

"Elliot, what the fuck are you going on about?" I say frustrated. _Just get to the fucking point!_

He sets his sandwich down, running his hand through his hair that has grown back but is still short, and exhales.

"I haven't had sex since Ava was born." He admits.

"Run out of chicks that don't buy your bullshit?"

He shakes his head. "I tried getting it on with this chick that night but I couldn't get it up. I couldn't even settle for a blow job. That's never happened to me before. The next day I went to the hospital to see Ava. Since both our father's were jumping down my throat, I didn't even get the chance to see her other than through the nursery window. I waited until I saw Kate's mom leave the room then I snuck in. Kate and Ava were sleeping. At this point I haven't seen Kate since our first night together, and when I started talking to her that night, I had already had a few. I didn't see Kate throughout her pregnancy. She called me to tell me that she was pregnant with my baby and sent me texts. Her father came to a Grey Construction site, demanding I marry his daughter and all that bullshit. So the day I walked into that hospital room was only the second time I've seen Kate. My dick was standing at full attention saluting her."

"That doesn't explain why you want to know about Ana and I being together."

He sighs. "At first, I tried to lay on my charm again after Ava was born when I would see Ava because I thought maybe if I had sex with her again I could get her out of my system and I could move on. I don't go over there when her parents are around and I _was_ visiting them during lunch so that would have been the perfect opportunity to have sex with her. My charm wasn't even working on her, and I laid it on thick, but then I found out Kate had to wait a certain amount of weeks before she could have sex so maybe that's why she turned me down. Now that Ana watches Ava, I see Ava when Ana has her and I have no way to see Kate."

"What does it matter if you see Kate or not, you're only there to see your daughter. You and Kate aren't together."

"Kate's fucking hot and when I was visiting Ava, Kate and I would talk. I've never really talked to a chick like that before, we'd just have sex. But it's different with Kate. I want Kate, I want to be with her, in a committed relationship, but she wont give me the time of day other than when I see Ava."

"Maybe you not being involved in her pregnancy or the fact that you showed up later than you should have when she was in labor, having just had sex, has something do with her not wanting you. I told you one day you're going to be forced to grow up. All that meaningless sex and randomly hooking up with all those women came back to bite you in the ass."

"I know, you were right."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"You were right, Christian." He says slowly. "I would kill any man if he did to Ava what I did to Kate and all those other chicks I was with."

"I'm glad you now see things this way. It wasn't that long ago you were trying to get me to behave like you and now you realize being monogamous is better than being promiscuous with evey girl that will lay on her back and open her legs for you. I may not be experienced but sex is better if you love the person you're with. If you just want to have sex with Kate, I don't see her giving in to dating you. She's not just an 18 year old girl wanting to have fun anymore, she's a mom now, she has responsibilities and Ava is her priority."

"I don't want to just have sex with Kate, though. I want... more. I want to be with her and only her. I never thought that would happen to me. I never wanted this hearts and flowers bullshit before. But I don't know how to convince her to give me a chance. I thought maybe you'd help me, maybe give me some advice, since you and Ana have been together, monogamously, for 3 years when everyone thought your young love wouldn't last."

"What could I possibly help you with if she wont talk to you?"

"I don't know? Maybe you can ask Ana to ask Kate to go out somewhere and I can meet you guys there or you can let me know when she's at Escala and I can show up?"

"How is that going to work if she wont talk to you?"

"I don't know. Fuck. I just need to talk to her but she wont talk to me unless it's about Ava."

 _~BUZZ~_

"Yes?" I answer my intercom.

 _"Mr. Grey, your next meeting is in ten minutes. You asked me to notify you."_

"Thank you, Andrea." I click off my intercom. "We'll have to talk later, Lel. I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, alright."

 _ **~..~..~**_

After my meeting with Ros, I'm back in my office, waiting for Jack Hyde.

 _~BUZZ~_

"Yes?" I answer my intercom.

 _"Mr. Grey, Mr. Hyde is here, sir."_

"Send him in. Thank you, Andrea."

 _"Mr. Grey will see you now."_ I hear Andrea say before clicking off.

Soon Andrea opens the door, showing Hyde in. He looks like he has a permanent scowl on his face, he's dressed unprofessionally in slacks and a polo with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, and I don't like it. I make a note to notify all SIP employees they are to dress professionally effective immediately then put my pen down so I can speak with Hyde.

"Have a seat, Mr. Hyde." I gesture toward the chairs across from my desk. When he sits, I begin. "As you know, I've recently acquired SIP and have moved it to Grey House, renaming it Grey Publishing, so I've been going through SIP's employee files. I've been speaking with other SIP employees and your file is the next on my list." I say smoothly. "It says in your employee file that you've had more than your fair share of assistants." He stays impassive. "I would like to know why."

"You'd have to ask them, Grey." He says coolly, _like we're friends_.

"It's Mr. Grey." I correct him, _we're not friends._ "I expect my employees to show proper respect to me and my wife at all times."

"You'd have to ask them, _Mr_. Grey." I stay impassive, showing him his rudeness doesn't affect me.

"I've called a few but they have nothing negative to say about working for you or you personally, yet they wouldn't say why they suddenly resigned." He stays quiet. "Mr. Hyde, as you know all SIP employees are on a probation period and the 30 days are almost over. I'm extending your probation period an extra two weeks. Ms. Jackson is your current assistant and if she suddenly resigns without notice within your probation period, you will be out of a job as well. Consider this your notice. I don't know why these assistants are quitting under your watch but I'm warning you now, Mr. Hyde. Keep it professional, respect the boundaries of your fellow employees, and you wont have anything to worry about."

"Yes, sir." I barely hear the sneer behind his tone. _I'll be watching you Hyde_.

* * *

 **APOV**

It's nearing the end of school so Kate will no longer need me to watch Ava during the day. She's going to start online college in the fall, like me, even though I'm going to continue doing online college during summer so I can graduate sooner. There are some classes Kate will need to take at the college, like me, so she's going to do online college now while Ava's still little then she'll attend the classes she needs at the college when Ava's older. She can take night classes so her mother can watch Ava. She wanted to go to WSU but since she has a baby and all her help is in Seattle she settled for online college with taking some classes at the University of Washington. I went with Kate when she talked to UW's counselor and she's all set for when she graduates to start her online classes in the fall. I'm going to miss watching Ava and I know I can see her as often as I want but it was fun having a baby around for those weeks that Kate went to school. Too bad Christian and I are still too young for babies.

I'm taking Ava home today since I'm going to Bellevue for dinner with Christian's parents and Mia tonight because Christian and Ros had to go to Portland for business. Ros was excited to learn they would be traveling via _Charlie_ _Tango_. I'm going to hang out with Kate until I go to the Grey's. I'm driving myself today with Sawyer following because it's been awhile since I've driven myself.

I park in front of the Kavanagh's and get Ava out, then enter the house since I saw Kate's Mercedes in the driveway and the door is unlocked.

"Kate?" I call her when I enter the home then change my tone and say. "Mommy?"

I hear Kate laugh from the kitchen so I carry Ava's seat in there. Kate is sitting at the table doing her homework so I sit down across from her, leaving a sleeping Ava in her seat, and snapping it into the swing Kate has in here that clips the carseat into it.

"Where is everyone?" I ask her.

"Well, you know Ethan is away at college. And my parents haven't come home yet because my dad had a function to go to in California. Some seminar on media or something, but they'll be back tomorrow. So it's just Ava and I tonight."

"Do you want to come with me to have dinner at the Grey's?"

"Are you sure they wont mind?"

"Are you kidding? Grace and Mia would be in 7th heaven having Ava there. I'll let Grace know."

"Alright."

I pull out my phone to call Grace.

 _"Hello, Ana."_ She says cheerfully.

"Hi, Grace. I'm at Kate's house and she's alone for tonight. Would it be alright if she and Ava came with for dinner tonight?"

 _"Yes, of course."_

"Okay. I just wanted to double check and let you know."

 _"Okay, darling. I'll let Gretchen know to expect another plate."_

After I hired Gail, Christian wanted to help his parents out since they work long hour days so he told Grace we would pay for a cook and someone to do light cleaning around the Grey's house. They declined his offer to pay but did consider getting someone to help around their house and a few weeks later they hired Gretchen. Thankfully Gretchen doesn't work for us, because I don't like the way she looks at Christian when we're there. There's crushing and then there's lusting.

"We'll see you later." I let Grace know before I hang up.

"Grace said it's fine if you join us." I let Kate know.

"Okay." She says distracted with her phone then looks at me. "Elliot just texted me. Seems he's going to be in Bellevue for dinner tonight as well and wants to stop by to see Ava since he'll be near us, so he's on his way over."

"Is everything okay?" _She doesn't sound happy. Maybe she doesn't want to come to dinner now that Elliot will be there._

"Yeah. Elliot...He... He asked me out."

"Really?" I say, smiling. _I knew it!_ "What'd you say?"

"I said no."

I mimic my voice, sounding like Kate, and say what she said to me when I turned Ethan down, years earlier. "What? Why? We could be sisters."

Kate playfully pushes me laughing. "Shut up, Ana."

I join Kate giggling and notice Ava has woken, hearing her mama and looking for Kate, so we take her out and go to the family room to sit on the sofa and continue talking while we wait for Elliot.

"So, seriously. Why not go out with Elliot?"

"He is totally sexy and I can't believe a man that looks like that is my baby's dad, but he is also a total playboy." She says like it's obvious. "He doesn't take anything seriously. I admit I liked his jokes and his charm but he does that to every girl. He only said the things he said to me that night to have sex with me and once he got what he wanted, I never heard from him again. He's a love 'em and leave 'em type so I don't know why he's asking me out anyway. We don't have to be together to co-parent Ava."

"But you said you didn't give him your number."

"He could have found out who I was, Ana. I went to the Grey's a lot and my parents have attended the Coping Together gala a time or two. He's seen me before, years earlier, he just didn't recognize me. I don't want go out with him because he probably just wants into my panties again. Besides, he's probably out screwing anything with legs before he comes over here anyway. Yes, he was a great lay but it's not worth it."

"Christian said-"

 _~knock~knock~knock~_

I'm interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kate gets up to answer the door and when she opens it Elliot walks in. They both smile shyly at each other then Kate leads him into the family room. Elliot seems to be slightly shocked that I'm here and perhaps a bit disappointed but he goes right to Ava, picking her up and plays with her on the floor while Kate sits back on the couch with me.

While Kate and I talk, I notice Kate and Elliot, stealing glances at each other. I know Kate likes him and I understand why she wouldn't want to date Elliot, but Christian told me about a conversation he had with Elliot at the beginning of this month where Elliot told him he hasn't had sex since Ava was born and that Elliot likes Kate, so maybe his playboy ways are that of the past.

"I'm going to feed Ava then put her down for a nap before we go." Kate says getting up but Elliot stops her.

"I've got it." He says, picking Ava up, going to the kitchen for a bottle then taking Ava to her nursery next to Kate's room so Kate sits back down next to me.

"I don't know how you got him to hold her but every since, he's always holding her." I smile, remembering my plan.

I start to tell Kate but stop, hearing some weird noises so I look around, trying to find the source, then Kate points to the baby monitor on the side table. We can hear Elliot moving around in Ava's room then it's quiet for awhile until he starts to talk to Ava unknowing the baby monitor is on and that we can hear him.

 _"Are you hungry, Ava? How about we talk for a bit while you eat. Maybe you can help daddy."_ We hear Ava coo _. "Did you know you have to most beautiful mommy in the whole world? She's got these big green amazing eyes that look right into your soul. You have your mommy's beautiful eyes, Ava."_ He sighs. _"Ava. How are we going to get your mommy to give me a chance? I guess I already had a chance so this would be my second chance, huh? But how the fu-ah, I mean, how am I going to get your mommy to give me a chance when she wont even go on one date with me? Any ideas, kiddo?"_ He laughs hearing Ava coo on cue. _"That's a perfect plan."_ We hear him kiss, I'm assuming her head, then sigh again. Soon we hear her burp and more shuffling.

"Kaaate." I stress her name. "He _really_ likes you, and you know you like him too. Don't let his past influence your reason to say no. You wouldn't want someone to judge your past mistakes and hold them against you today. Christian said he sees the change in Elliot."

"Ana, he only wants me because it's convenient. Because I'm his daughter's mother."

"If that were true, wouldn't he of married you while you were pregnant when your dad went to Grey Construction to talk to him? Isn't it better that he said no to marrying you then and wants to get to know you now? He-" I stop talking, hearing Elliot come down the stairs and into the family room.

"She's sleeping." He announces, sitting on the couch. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"Sure." Is all Kate says to him.

We're all sitting in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for dinner tonight since Ava's napping." Kate says, getting up and walking up the stairs, leaving me with Elliot.

"Hey, Ana." Elliot says once Kate leaves the room. "Can you help me with something?"

"I can try." _I have a feeling I know what it is. Ava's plan._

"Can you help convince Kate to go out with me."

"Elliot, I-"

"Just one date." He says quickly, interrupting me. "I just need your help to convince her to give me one date. I can take it from there."

"Have you asked her, yet?" _I know he did._

"Yes. I flat out said will you go on a date with me and she shot me down."

"Well, it's her choice, Elliot. If she doesn't want to, there's nothing I can do."

He sighs. "Alright." He says disappointed. _Don't fret, Elliot. Kate will give in, I'm sure of it_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

When we arrived at the Grey's, I told Mia about Elliot liking Kate and Kate holding back so we sat next to each other at the table, forcing Kate and Elliot to sit next to each other. Since I told Grace, Ava and Kate were coming with me, she set out Ava's swing. So Ava sat in her swing while we all enjoyed dinner. Dinner was great, although I miss my man so I plan on going home to play with mini Christian until big Christian gets home tonight. This time when Elliot helped Kate to the car, he carried Ava for her. I wonder how long before Kate finally caves and gives Elliot one date. Their first 'real' date.

I just got home, bouncing off the elevator and making my way to our Playroom to get mini Christian. I should really keep him in my bed side drawer, I can just leave the others in the Playroom. When I open the Playroom door, I go to the chest of drawers we keep my toys in, opening the drawer and- _What the fuck?!_ It's empty all except a 3x5 envelope with my name written on it in Christian's handwriting. I take out the envelope, opening it and pulling out the white index card inside to read the note.

 _ **.~.** Big Christian will be home soon, baby. _ ;) **.~.**

"Christian!" I growl out his name in frustration, pulling my phone out to call him as I walk out of our Playroom, slamming the door shut.

He doesn't answer and I get his voicemail so I leave a message.

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey! Where are my toys?!"

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18_


	36. (35) For Your Pleasure And Mine

**CPOV**

"Thank you, Taylor. Have fun with Sophie." I say when he pulls up in front of Escala's main entry.

He thanks me as I step out of the SUV and drives away to visit his daughter.

I've finished another tedious day at GEH, now I'm ready to relax at home with my wife. Everything has been running smoothly and the employees from SIP have finished with their probation period without a problem. Jack Hyde still has a week left of his probation but so far I haven't heard any issues or problems.

The doorman opens the lobby door for me, we each give a nod in recognition, then I walk towards the elevator.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grey." The receptionist calls to me, before I reach the elevator.

"Yes."

"I have a package for you, sir. Building security just checked it and I was just about to call up to the apartment but since you're here, perhaps you'd like to take the package now?"

"Sure." I say accepting the box the receptionist gives to me.

I didn't order anything and Ana didn't mention ordering anything either, so I look at the box's address label as I continue to the elevator, calling it to the lobby. The package is addressed to _ANASTASIA GREY_ and the return address says _SECRETS_.

 _Secrets? What secrets?_

I get on the elevator, inputting the penthouse code and go up to our apartment.

I don't see Ana when I enter our apartment so I head straight to our room to shower and change out of my suit for the night.

I don't have much work to do tonight so I'll be able to spend some time with Ana and will work after she's sleeping.

When I open our bedroom door the lights in the room are off but the bathroom lights are on. Since the bathroom door is open, I can hear music playing and Ana singing.

"Ana!" I call to her, to let her know I'm home so I don't frighten her.

"In here!" She says from the bathroom.

I smirk, putting the package on our bed then taking my jacket and tie off before I walk to the open bathroom door, leaning against it to watch Ana in the tub lathering her sexy body and singing while she smiles at me. We haven't had sex in days because Ana is 'teaching me a lesson' not to take her toys with me on my business trips since we agreed she could use them when I'm away, but I still don't like it. I should have all her pleasure.

Seeing my girl like this has my dick seeking his home, right between her beautiful thighs.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask in a husky voice, pushing myself away from the wall and walking toward our deep tub where Ana is relaxing.

"Actually, I'm done." She says, not making a move to get out.

"I could get you dirty again." I say suggestively.

"No, thank you." She says unaffected.

"Come on, baby. I said I was sorry. When are you going to forgive me? It's been days, Ana. _Days_."

We haven't gone this long without sex since she lived in Montesano and she's lived here with me for about a year now.

"I'll let you know."

I get on my knees, rolling up my sleeves then grab her foot from the water to massage it, sucking up for my own selfish reasons.

"Please, baby. I promised I wont take mini Christian nor his friends with me when I go away on business again, and you know I keep my promises."

"You promised I could play with my toys when you were away on business."

"Technically, I didn't promise." She glares at me. "What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" I pout.

"Fine, you can join me." _I knew she'd give in!_

I smirk, standing to rid my clothing then getting into the tub, sitting opposite of her. The water feels great, Ana loves high temperature water and it feels like we're sitting in a hot tub. It's relaxing to come home to. I pick her other foot up, the one that was further away from me when I was kneeling o the outside of the tub, and begin massaging her foot.

"How was work?" She asks me, messaging my foot.

"Busy, per usual. What did you do today?"

"Play with mini Christian." She taunts me.

"Ana." I say, putting her foot down and running my hand through my hair, making it stand on end from my hand being in the water. "Haven't you punished me long enough? I'm hurting here, baby."

My dick is hard as a fucking rock, seeing her like this with her hair pinned up, nipples hard, body wet and covered in suds. Fuck. I'm getting harder just looking at her! I'm beginning to think she's doing this on purpose because yesterday when I came home she was wearing a fucking negligée doing her online college on our bed. _Who the fuck does that?_ She wouldn't even let me touch her so I was forced to jack off in our shower for hours while she laid on our bed in that sexy as fuck negligée.

"Who's fault is that? You said I could play with my toys while you're away, yet the first time you're away, you take them with you." She repeats my wrongdoing.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I wasn't when I decided to take them, because I thought it would make her needy for me when I returned, only to hear the furious voicemail when I landing in Seattle that she left me when I was flying Ros and I home in _Charlie Tango_ then came home to find her still upset with me and refusing to have sex that night and days later. _Days!_

"Do you promise not to take my toys with you again?"

"Yes, baby." I plead.

The water swooshes when she moves towards me, straddling my lap with my dick standing up between us. She puts her hands into my hair, tilting my head up and forcing me to look at her beautiful blue eyes.

"You were very naughty." There is a mix of sternness and sweetness in her tone.

"And you've punished me for it." I say, gliding my hands up her thighs to her hips. _I've been punished enough, baby._

"Oh, you'll learn your lesson." She says with a secret smile. "Now for the best part."

"What's that?" I ask, running my hands from her hips to her sexy ass, squeezing gently.

She leans forward so her nipples are brushing against my chest as she moves her mouth towards my ear.

"Make-up sex." Is all she whispers as she lowers herself onto my dick, causing me to throw my head back, pulling her ass closer once she's all the way down on my dick and moaning. _Fuck, I've missed this!_ Her hands are still in my hair so when she moves away from my ear, she keeps hold of my head as she kisses me hard on my mouth and I kiss her back with just as much hungry. The carnal desire between us is out of this world.

We flex our hips meeting each thrust, causing the water to splish and splash around in the large tub. I'm not going to last long.

"Cum, baby." I plead, knowing it's much too soon but I'm on the edge.

"No." She says stopping her movements. _What the fuck?!_

"Ana!" I growl at her.

She starts moving again, rocking back and forth while I hold her hips, flexing up. The feel of her tightly wrapped around me and her hard nipples, rubbing against me, is phenomenal. When I tilt my head back, resting it on the tub, she kisses my jaw, moving to my ear and nibbling on it.

"Cum for me, Christian." She whispers just on the edge of her release, and just hearing her say that to me for the first time, causes me to cum loud and hard.

"OH, FUCK! AH!" I pour everything I have into her.

I wrap my arms around her when she falls onto my chest, breathing heavy and kissing my neck.

I don't like when we have arguments but Ana's right, make-up sex is amazing.

"Aaahh." I say when she lifts her sexy ass so I can pull out of her because my dick is still sensitive, finally getting some after a dry spell.

She gives me a chaste kiss then gets out of the tub, wrapping her tiny, sexy body in a towel. I stay sitting in the tub as I watch her dry off and lather her body in lotion. Dropping the towel, she puts on a pair of sexy panties, short yoga shorts and my T-shirt. She unclips her hair and it tumbles down her back, then brushes her hair, and wraps it in a messy bun.

"Are you getting out?" She asks, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I just got a little distracted." She giggles, walking to the door

I get out, dry off, then wrap the towel around my hips, walking to our closet to grab my clothes and dress.

When I walk out, she's not in our room and her package is still sitting on our bed so I pick it up and take it out to the main room with me.

My beautiful wife is drinking some water in the kitchen so I walk to the breakfast bar, sitting next to her and putting her package on the counter.

"This came for you, baby."

"What is it?" She takes the box from me.

"I don't know."

"Oh." She seems excited when she sees the sender. _Oh?_

"What is it?" I repeat her question.

She smirks, getting up to get a knife to open the box and taking the box to our dinning room table.

I follow her because I'm curious to know what she ordered.

She cuts the tape, opening the box and inside is a black box with the word _SECRETS_ written in pink on the top. She takes that box out then looks at me.

"Do you remember what I said I would do if you didn't give mini Christian back the first time you took him?"

"Yeah." Surely there are not a bunch of vibrators in the box.

She picks up the black box and carries it upstairs, with me following like a curious puppy.

Inside our Playroom she puts the box down on the high bench, opening it and pulling out an arrange of toys and putting them in our chest of drawers. I'm not thrilled at first because I thought she bought a shit ton of vibrators, but then I smirk when she pulls out a butt plug. I love using her mini teal vibrator on her ass but I'd like to work with a real butt plug.

"I was going to buy a bunch of vibrators but I decided to buy these toys for us both to enjoy instead." She says, taking out mini Christian. "And keeping my favorite in my bedside drawer."

"What?!" _Then she'll have easy access to it._ "No."

"Yes."

I sigh, running my hand through my hair. "You're only going to use it alone when I'm away on business and when you don't join me on the trip?"

"That's what I said before."

"Alright." It's a price I have to pay, and it seems that price is new sex toys.

I start looking through the toys that Ana bought for us. Everything is in sealed clear plastic and has been cleaned and sanitized before shipped. There are nipple clamps, butt plugs, an arrange of vibrators, eye masks, lube, and _balls?_ There are two sets, one set is silver and the other set is wrapped in pink silicone. I pick up the silver balls, and open the sealed package they came in then hold the two balls in my hands to examine them. _What do we do with these?_ I shake them hearing a smaller ball inside, moving around.

"What are these used for?" I ask Ana, showing her the balls. Since she ordered them so she must know what they are for.

"I'm not sure." She says taking them from me to look at them. "I just ordered the pleasure pack so all this was included."

I take out my phone to look up what the balls are used for, not knowing what they are called I type in _sex balls_ , seems they are called Ben-wa balls or pleasure balls and you put them inside a woman's sex to improve sex, helping her to clench harder. _Holy fuck!_ Ana's already tight as fuck and it says these balls will help her sex clench me harder. _We have to try these!_ I put my phone away and take the balls from Ana.

"Let's try them."

"Now?"

"Yeah, come on." _Please say yes, baby._

"Alright, what do we do?"

"Bend over the bed and I'll put them inside you. It says it's best if you walk around with them inside of you so we'll just leave them in for awhile then take them out and have sex."

"Okay." She says taking off her shorts and panties, but leaving my T-shirt on, walking to the bed.

"Put them in your mouth to heat them up." I say, putting them in her mouth.

The balls aren't that cold but her sex is warm, so I wouldn't want to put them in when they aren't warmed up to at least room temperature.

I take off the shirt she's wearing. If I have to wait until the balls take effect I might as well enjoy the view. Since I don't want to use lube, I'll have to get her wet, and I enjoy making my girl wet. I sit her on the bed then get on my knees, pulling her hips toward me to bring her sex to my mouth. I start licking and sucking her pussy, tasting her delicious juices. She's moaning with the balls in her mouth but stops when I pull away, she's wet enough and I don't want her to cum yet, I want to feel her clenching my dick.

I stand up, taking the balls from her mouth and putting them into my mouth to help keep them warm. Then I help bend over the bed with her sexy ass in the air. I help her spread her fine, fine legs, slipping my finger along her slit. I moan, feeling how wet she is. She moans, feeling me play with her clit. Then I insert the balls, one at a time.

"How does that feel?" I ask her, making sure she's okay and they are okay.

"It feels a little weird but okay."

"Okay, now it says you have to walk around." I can't resist, since she's bent over, so I smack her ass.

"Oh my god!" She shouts throwing her head back. _Fuck! What'd I do?!_

"Shit!" I put my hands on her, trying to find out what I did.

 _Maybe I hurt her because she has the balls inside her_.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Christian." She moans. _Moans?_ "Spank me again."

"What?"

"Spank me." She begs. _Okay._

I bring my hand back and spank her ass again, causing her to moan again.

"Oh, Christian! More." She pushes her ass back towards me. _Fuck!_

I adjust my hard dick, since it's painfully hard, and start spanking my girl bent over the bed.

My hand is getting wetter the wetter she gets. Her moans and her pushing her ass back, only spur me on. I spank her ass, rub and fondle then spank again, setting a pattern. She moans the loudest when I bring my hand down on the apex of her thighs so I focus on that area.

I can tell she's near her release and I want to feel her clench around my dick so I quickly rid my clothing then pull out the balls, causing her to moan and shake. _Holy fuck, she almost cums from that alone! I have to have her! I have to be inside her!_

I enter her, only pumping twice before she cums, squeezing my dick.

"OH, FUCK, ANA!" I roar, smacking her ass as I cum, feeling her tightly clenching my dick even more than her already tight pussy does.

"Christian!"

I pull out of her and she collapses onto the bed, panting.

That was amazing. The pleasure balls really helped to tighten her. The feel of her pussy clenching around my dick, tighter than ever before. But, fuck, it was over too quickly. If the balls make her that tight after one use, I wonder how tight her pussy can contract after multiply uses. And that fucking spanking was hot as fuck. I've spanked her before but nothing like we just did.

I lay on my side next to her, propping my head up with my elbow, and rubbing her pink ass with my other hand.

"Ready for round three?" I ask, smirking

She turns her head, facing me with the widest grin and eyes sparkling with desire then turns over onto her back. My eyes go straight to her amazing tits. I kiss her as I get on top of my beautiful, sexy girl. I know we usually use this room for our kinky fun but it's been a couple days since we've been intimate so I line my already hard dick up with her entrance and make slow sweet love to my beautiful girl.

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18  
_

 **A/N: _HUGE SHOUT OUT TO MY 1500th REVEIWER FOR THIS STORY_** MF79  
 ** _She's also a BIG help with ideas for this story and is one of two who pushed me to publish this fanfiction!  
Thanks _**MF79 **_for all your help!_**

 **A/N 2: _Some of you may have noticed I posted a new story._ Maid in Seattle _. I want to let my loyal_ Enough _fans know that I will continue writing_ Enough _and the new story will not interrupt_ Enough _'s updates._**

 ** _Until laters_ ;)**


	37. (36) Fifty Shades

**A/N: _I'm so_ _sorry this is late getting up. I forgot it was time to post this.  
I did a quick edit to get this up as soon as possible so I hope I didn't miss any mistakes. Please forgive any you find._**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **APOV**

I graduated high school before I was scheduled to but I got to walk across the stage to receive my 'diploma' with my class during graduation. My parents were so happy to see me walk with my class and are happy that I've already started college.

Tonight is the annual _Coping Together_ gala with the theme of my choosing, _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Mia, Kate, and I all went shopping for our dresses for this event together while Kate's mother watched Ava. Since the theme is grey we all chose a different shade of grey dress, but we wanted a pop of color, so Mia's dress is a halter that has a bit of pink, the top starts out as pink and fades to grey the lower it goes, Kate's grey dress has lace cap sleeves that hang off her shoulders and it has an olive green belt with olive green stitching, my dress is similar to Mia's, pink faded to grey, except my dress is strapless and completely faded grey, no pink, the top breast area is black then it fades to grey as it goes down and it has a red ribbon just under my breast that ties in the back with the two pieces of the ribbon flowing down the back.

We even went to the salon together for a girls day with Grace, my mother and Grandma Trevelyan. After we left, we all went our separate ways, to finish getting ready for the event. Kate was going to bring Ava and even bought her an adorable dress that matched Kate's but decided to leave Ava with her mother for the evening, and since her parents are not coming to this year's event Kate is seated at our table.

I'm wearing a silk robe, standing in my closet, getting ready like I usually do, but before I put on my dress on I want to put on some sexy lingerie for Christian to enjoy. Last year, making love in the water, was amazing but I don't wish to repeat that since it's cooler this year than last.

Elliot and Kate aren't together yet. I'm not sure if he will take another girl into the boathouse or not, but Christian said Elliot told him he hasn't had sex since Ava's birth and that was about 2 months ago. I'm surprised he hasn't had sex yet. I know he wants to be with Kate but Kate wont give him a chance and she even went to her prom with Mia and a group of their friends. So I'm a little shocked he hasn't moved onto the next piece of ass that will lay on her back and spread her legs.

Mia is bringing a date this year and is excited that she will finally be able to participate in the first dance auction. Mia wanted Kate and I to join her but before I could reply, Grace mentioned her it's for single ladies so I wouldn't be able to help with the auction since I'm married.

I find a sexy red corset I can wear under my dress, I also find a pair of barely there lace panties. I put on the lingerie, then some black thigh high stockings with a red garter and then I put on my dress. I grab my red pumps because I don't want to break my neck when I walk down the stairs and go find Christian to let him know I'm ready.

He's in the kitchen pouring two glasses of champagne and smiles when he sees me walk toward him.

"You do know just because you'll be 21 soon, I'm still only 18."

"I know. But as Mia once said, 'it's only one glass, but hey.'" I giggle at his playfulness, mimicking his sister and accept my glass. "I thought we could enjoy a glass before we left for my parents."

"It's very good." I let him know after I've taken a sip of the cool beverage.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I just have to put on my heels." I say holding up my heels that are in my other hand, showing him.

"Have I told you lately how incredibly sexy you are?" He asks, running his hand down my side and around to my ass, pulling me to him.

I giggle again. He's playful today.

"Yes, dear. Nearly every second of the day." I kiss his lips. "And you look equally as sexy. I love that you're wearing a red tie." I say, grabbing his tie and pulling him to me, kissing him again.

I showed him my dress the day I bought it and he said he would wear something red with his tux so we would match and suggested a red shirt but I told him something subtle like a thin red tie would look great and he added a pocket square. He usually wears bowties but a red bowtie on a grey tux... _NO._

"I love you naked." He murmurs in my ear, giving me the chills. "And I can't wait to peel you out of that dress later, baby."

I blush the color of my sexy lingerie and squirm, getting wet, hearing his sexy voice and promises for later.

 _How does he still do this to me?_

 _ **~..~..~**_

When we arrive at the event the press go crazy taking photos of the new 'it couple of Seattle'. I read a magazine portraying us as a power couple. Though, Christian is the one with the power I'm just his sidekick who is still attending college. I've yet to enter the business world, although, I do help Andrea out more since I do online schooling. Now that we're married and the media knows of me and know who I am, they call out my name along with Christian's as they take as many photograph's as they possibly can before we reach the end and Christian stops, posing with his arm around me, then we walk toward the back to get our photo taken by the event photographer.

"Christian. Ana." Mr. Grey says, greeting us as we approach him and Grace.

We all exchange pleasantries then Christian and I move along since other event guests are coming through. Christian does some light networking this year, not nearly as much as last year and soon we look for Mia and Elliot together. We find Mia first so we walk over to her, exchanging hugs. Mia introduces us to her date Sean, I believe she brought him a few years back. Christian is giving the poor boy the death glare of all death glares so in an attempt to distract him from his little sister dating, I slide my hand to his ass, giving it a little squeeze. But all that does is distract me. Christian looks at me, smirking

"Are you excited to be going to Paris, Mia?" I ask her trying to ignore Christian's wandering hand.

"Yes, I can't wait. Elliot's going to take me to the airport at the end of the month. I'm so excited."

"Is Elliot here yet?" Christian asks Mia.

"I haven't seen him yet, but he's usually here by now."

"I wonder what he'll wear this year." I say to Mia.

"Probably something funny as usual. I can only imagine."

Mia and I laugh imagining Elliot dressed funny but we immediately stop giggling, seeing Elliot walk toward us wearing something Christian would wear and nothing we would expect Elliot to be wearing. His hair is even styled neatly and there is nothing even remotely funny about his attire. No silly colorful tie, no outrageous shoes, no funny fabric or pattern on his suit, just simple and sophisticated. Kate is walking next to him but they're not touching. When they finally come to where we are standing, I hug Kate.

"Did you arrive with Elliot?" I whisper in her ear as we hug.

"Yeah." She pulls away from the hug but continues talking quietly. "He dropped by to see Ava before he came here and said we could come together since we were both attending." She shrugs. "It's just as friends and as Ava's parents."

"Wow, he came over while your parents were home?" I'm surprised, he usually avoids Kate's parents like the plague. "How did that go?"

"It wasn't pretty." She doesn't elaborate and starts chatting with Mia and her date.

Now I know he's doing this because he really likes Kate and she's not giving in because of his reputation. When Mia introduces Sean to Elliot, I notice Elliot is glaring a Sean much like Christian did, being in protective big brother mode. We all continue to talk until the MC calls our attention to announce dinner will be served.

"I'll be there in a sec." I say to Christian when he wraps his arm around my waist to lead me into the tent.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." I kiss his cheek and then grab Elliot's arm, stopping him from entering the tent. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask Elliot.

"Sure."

We step to the side, letting everyone enter the tent and so I can speak privately to my brother in-law.

"What's going on?"

"With what?"

"With you." I gesture towards Elliot. "This isn't you."

He sighs. "I'm hoping if Kate sees that I'm serious, she'll give in and take a chance with me. At least giving me a date to prove that I've changed."

"Elliot, don't change who you are to appease anyone. I know you want to be with Kate but you got her once, just by being yourself. Be who you are, not who you think she wants you to be. You'll never be happy, pretending you're someone your not and everyone deserves to be happy, Elliot. Everyone."

He makes a start to run his hand through his hair, much like Christian does, but he stops his hand mid-air just before it reaches his smooth hair, then he puts his hand down, so I reach up and mess his hair into a more Elliot style.

"Ana!"

"Just be you, Elliot." I kiss his cheek. "There's no better feeling than being adored for being exactly who you are. Trust me, I know." I say and go inside the tent where our family is seated and the servers have already served the appetizers.

When I arrive at our table, all the men stand, showing their manners and Christian helps me into my chair. We continue eating and soon Elliot comes into the tent, stopping to kiss my cheek and whispering a, "Thanks, sis.", in my ear.

I look at him, smiling, as he takes his seat next to Kate and starts eating his appetizer.

 _ **~..~..~**_

It's time for the first dance auction so Mia and Kate have left the table, along with Sean, Elliot _AND_ Christian. I don't know why Christian is getting up to bid on a first dance but I have a feeling I know why, so I get up and stand behind him with my arms crossed, waiting for him to bid. Then I see Lilly's eyes light up, landing on Christian and that straightens me out really quick. Surely he wouldn't bid on another women but now I'm unsure why he's waiting to bid on a first dance without me. And Lilly knows that Christian and I are together. We're married and it was made public for heavens sakes.

This is the first year, that Elliot only bids on one lady and that lucky lady is Katherine Kavanagh.

Then it's Lilly's turn and I tense when the MC starts and opens her bids but relax when Christian doesn't utter a word. Lilly looks disappointed when someone else bids on her and not Christian. I hate that I thought that he would, but why is he up here to bid on a first dance? The MC then introduces Mia.

 _"Up next is the lovely, Mia. Mia plays six musical instruments, speaks fluent Japanese and has traveled the world via hot-air balloon. Well, gentlemen-"_ before he can finish his sentence Christian interrupts him.

"Five thousand dollars." Christian calls out, earning a gasp and a glare from Mia.

 _This is what I suspected Christian was doing all along._

"Six thousand." Sean, Mia's date calls out.

"Eight." Another man says.

"Ten." Christian calls out.

I grab his arm, making my presence known, while the other men continue to bid on Mia.

"What are you doing?" I ask him with my hand still on his arm.

"I want to dance with Mia." He says innocently. "Fourteen!" He calls out, still looking at me with a smirk.

"Christian, you can dance with her later."

"Twenty thousand dollars." Christian calls out loud and clear after someone bids sixteen.

Sean looks a little worried and only bids one more hundred above Christian's offer, every other man has backed out, probably suspecting that _the_ Christian Grey is not backing out. I know Christian wont allow Sean to win Mia's dance and he wont be outbid. Mia looks at me with huge, pleading eyes to help her so I do the only thing I can think of, stopping Christian from bidding any further.

"Fif-" I cut him off, kissing him. I grab his head between my hands and smash my lips to his. His hands go straight to my hips and he deepens our kiss, moaning into my mouth, making me wet and wanting.

 _"Twenty-one thousand going once, going twice... Sold!"_ The MC calls out, causing Christian to pull away from me. _"To the gentlemen in the front."_

"Ana." He growls out in frustration of being distracted so I smirk and walk away with my job done.

The MC introduces the next lady up for bid and the guests are again distracted with the next bidding.

"Thanks, Ana!" I hear Mia shout.

"Oh, no you don't." He continues his growling tone, grabbing me from being, pulling me to him. I giggle, until I feel him push his erection into me. "You're going to finish what you've started, baby." He whispers, nuzzling my ear. "Now." I gasp. _Now?!_

"Christian." I warn him.

"Now, Anastasia Grey."

All I can do is nod in agreement.

We start walking toward the tents entrance/exit and make it out of the tent, but before we can get any further Mia follows us, coming out of the tent.

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey! What was that?!" She has both of her hands on her hips and doesn't look thrilled.

"I just wanted to dance with my baby sister." He says innocently.

"Yeah right." She says, crossing her arms.

The first dance auction only has a couple girls left so it will be ending soon. Kate and Elliot walk out of the tent and towards the dance floor but they stop, seeing us so they walk over to join our conversation. Well, not so much as a conversation as it is Mia's accusations.

"Alright. I didn't want my baby sister dancing with some old man. You should thank me, I was trying to save you."

"Sean isn't old." Both Mia and I say.

Christian shrugs, not caring so Mia and I pop him on his arm then Elliot follows our led, hitting Christian as well.

"What was that for?" Christian asks Elliot.

 _Yeah, why is Elliot hitting Christian as well? He would have been right next to Christian, bidding on Mia as well, if he didn't already bid on Kate._

"Everyone else was doing it." Is Elliot's excuse for hitting Christian. _There's the Elliot we all know and love._

The MC booms through the microphone. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the first dance of the evening. Gentlemen, grab your wenches and lead them to the dance floor so we may begin."_

Elliot holds his arm out to a beaming Kate, leading her to the dance floor with Mia and Sean following. Christian grabs my hand leading me into the main house. I just shake my head at my insatiable man, following him up the stairs to his old bedroom. We usually don't have sex so early into the event and usually wait until the firework display because it's easier to get away but I guess everyone is distracted with the first dance auction and they no longer turn their heads when we disappear.

"This has to be quick. We need to get back to the event." He says after we've entered his childhood bedroom, locking the door. "But I plan to make love to you all night long when we return home." He says, taking off his suit jacket, unraveling his tie, then unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his hard, sexy chest and incredibly abs, his sexy _V_ and beginning of his oh so happy trail.

I bite my lip, checking out my husband. _Can one lust after their own husband? Because I sure do_.

"Oh fuck, baby." Christian moans in appreciation after he unzips my dress and it falls to the floor, revealing my sexy corset lingerie.

I start to take it off so I can get naked but Christian stops me. "Leave it on." His voice is very hoarse.

I reach for his pants and unbuckle his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants then drop to my knees and put him into my mouth, sucking his dick just the way I know he likes. When I feel him getting closer to his release I suck harder and start pumping my hand faster while he moans above me, thrusting his hands into my up-do effectively messing it up.

"Ana. Ana, baby, stop." _Stop? No._ I continue to suck him. "Stop, baby, I don't want to cum in your mouth." I ignore him and continue sucking him, but he pulls out of my mouth with a pop and lifts me, throwing me on the bed and crawls on top of me, kissing me hard.

"Christian." I moan, when he puts his hand inside my panties, rubbing my clit and curling his finger inside of me while he kisses my neck.

I start to move my hips faster to meet his hand, getting wetter and wetter. Suddenly Christian sits up fast and rips my panties from my body then enters me, pumping fast at just the right angle, hitting my g-spot and causing me to cum quickly, squirting all over him. When I come down from my mind-blowing orgasm, Christian fully enters me, circling his hips and continuing to thrust into me deeper this time. I wrap my arms around him, meeting his trusts when he lowers himself onto me. I raise my thighs higher, allowing him to go deeper while he kisses my neck.

Christian growls and bites my neck when my sex contracts and tightens even further around him as I cum again. I thrust my hands into his hair when Christian slams into me and stills, pouring his release into me as he growls and continues to suck my neck hard.

He kisses my neck and pulls out of me.

"Oh fuck." He says in a low tone and touches my neck, still laying on top of me.

"What?" I ask, reaching up to touch my neck.

"I marked you, baby. Shit. I got excited and carried away."

I get up to look in his bathroom mirror and sure enough I have a hickie on my neck where he was sucking and biting.

 _Ugh! We're at a public formal event and I have a fucking hickie like some teenager. Okay, I am a teenager but still!_

"I'm sorry." Christian says, following me into the bathroom.

"Christian." I say his name frustrated, dropping my hand from my neck. "Just get your tux back on." I say then I wet a wash cloth to clean myself.

When I'm clean, I look into the mirror again to see my messy just fucked up-do looking a hot mess. No wonder we wait until the end of the event to have sex. I have no choice but to take my hair down and since I have to wear it down I move it to the side to cover my hickie. It's actually kind of hot even though it is inappropriate.

I walk out of the bathroom after I finish to see Christian putting his tux jacket back on. I pick up my dress, putting it back on with Christian's help.

"Ugh." I say when I see the mess we made on his bed.

"What?" He asks, kissing my bare shoulder.

"We have to change the sheets. Why do you insist on making me squirt?"

"Because it's fucking hot!"

I giggle at him and pulling the bedding off, tossing it to the floor. I go to the hall linen closest to get fresh, clean sheets and make the bed then grab my heels and the soiled bedding and walk downstairs to the laundry room, with Christian following, to wash the bedding.

 _So_ _much for being quick._

As I'm putting the bedding into the washer, Christian comes up behind me and starts to roam his hands all over my body, fondling my ass and grabbing my boobs.

"Christian, stop." I say giggling, trying and failing to push him away.

"I can't help it. You look so fucking sexy, baby." I turn around in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck and kissing him while his hands move to my ass, grabbing me and pulling me closer to him.

 _ **~..~..~**_

When Christian and I finally make it back outside to the event, Kate and Elliot are still dancing together even though the first dance, that Elliot paid for, has long since ended. Christian leads me to the dance floor just as _Bruno Mars ~ Just The Way You Are_ comes on, to dance our first dance of the night together. I gently kiss his lips as we sway to and fro to the beat of the music on the dance floor. After the song finishes, Christian leads us to our table because I'm starting to get chilly. He takes his jacket off for me to wear and helps me to sit on the chair.

"Since we already had our little rendezvous do you want to go home earlier than we usually do?" I ask him not wanting to stay long since it's colder than usual this year.

 _Good thing we're not having our tryst in the water this year. Brrr_.

I snuggle closer to him to keep me warm and he wraps his arms around me.

"Whatever you want, baby." He kisses the top of my head. "You know that." _Always._

Soon Kate and Elliot walk into the tent and come to our table joining us. They both give us a knowing look, obviously we look well sated and well fucked, especially with my hair down now and thankfully covering my love bite Christian gave me. They look just as fresh as when we left them.

"Ana, will you go to the restroom with me?" Kate asks after awhile.

"Sure." I get up and kiss Christian. "I'm going to keep your jacket, okay."

"Okay, baby." He says, kissing me one last time with his hand on my hip. I so badly want to deepen our kiss but I reluctantly pull away.

I lead Kate inside the Grey's house, they have a portable luxury restroom for guests but I prefer a little more privacy so Kate and I go inside and to the hall bathroom. I was going to wait in the hall for Kate to finish but she insists I come inside with her. As soon as we go inside the bathroom, Kate shuts and locks the door.

"I don't really have to use the restroom, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

She takes a deep breath. "Would you watch Ava for me this Friday?"

"Sure." _Wait._ I slowly smile. "Why?" I usually don't ask her why, but _I have a feeling_.

"Elliot and I are-" I let out a little squeal, interrupting her then quickly cover my mouth so she can continue. "We're going to go on a date. Just one date." She says seriously, holding up a single finger. _Yeah right, just one._

"Oh my gosh! Yes, of course, Christian and I will watch Ava." I grin, hugging Kate as she laughs.

 **CPOV**

After the girls walk away, I to talk with Elliot.

"So what's going on?"

"What did you and Ana do on your first date?" He asks me.

"She wasn't allowed to date when we started dating so I secretly took her to a park. Why?"

"Kate's giving me one date and I can't fuck this up. I need to woo her and sweep her off of her feet but I've never dated before so I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

"Just go with it. All the little things Ana and I shared together turned into memories that we share today. Make your own memories, don't try to recreate mine and Ana's. I didn't know what the fuck I was doing either so I let Ana lead me, even though she obviously didn't know what she was doing either. We grew and learned together. Just be yourself."

"That's what Ana said. You two are really wise for your age, you know that."

"We get that a lot. You don't have to be such a stiff though. Not saying Ana and I are, but this" I gesture toward him "isn't you. You're funny, you're goofy, you're charming, just be yourself and do Elliot, not Christian or anyone else." He nods. "And use a condom." I add.

"I don't need one."

I smirk. "Kate on birth-control?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then you better use a fucking condom, unless you want to give Ava siblings."

"I've never done this before. Dated. But I'm not going to have sex with her. I'm just taking her out to dinner, maybe a movie, I don't fucking know, I've never dated before that's why I asked you what you and Ana did when you weren't fucking like rabbits." He runs his hand through his messy hair. I saw Ana mess it up when they were talking earlier, and Elliot confirmed that my baby told him to be himself. But not having sex, is not Elliot.

"Why aren't you going to have sex?" _I'm shocked he's the one not wanting sex_.

"I want have sex with her, don't get me wrong, but I want her to like me for me, not just the great sex, and hopefully give me a second date and many more after that. That's how you and Ana got started, you dated and got to know each other before you had sex."

"Yeah, but you and Kate have already had sex. And you have a baby together." I remind him.

"I know. I know. But I want..." He pauses looking for the right word. "More." I nod, understanding. "I never thought about more before, I don't know what more is but I want it with Kate. She's bewitched me. You and Ana make it look so easy."

I laugh once. "Not always. We have disagreements and arguments just like everyone else." I repeat what mom told me when Ana and I had our first disagreement, our first fight. That all couples, no matter how long they have been together, have disagreements and arguments.

"Maybe I can take her to The Mile High club?" He asks.

"Sure."

"So when are you and Ana going to have a baby?"

"When she's ready."

"Why does it always have to be when she's ready? You had to wait to have sex when she was ready now you're waiting to have a baby when she's ready? She's not in high school anymore so why not?"

"It's not just waiting for her to be ready. I can be ready and she's not or she can be ready and I'm not. It's about us both being ready in any situation."

"I can understand that. So what are we going to do for your 21st? You only have a couple weeks left."

"What are you boys doing in here?" Our father asks, walking to our table.

"Just talking about what we're going to do for Christian's 21st birthday." Elliot playfully punches my arm.

"What have you decided?" Our dad asks, sitting down to join us.

"One word, boobs and booze."

Dad and I laugh at Elliot and his _one_ word.

"I don't know what I'm doing yet but the only boobs I want to see are Ana's, so no strippers."

"Aw, man! Come on. It's been awhile since I've seen a pair." I laugh at Elliot.

"Now that's hard to believe." Dad chuckles.

"It's true!" Elliot insists.

"We should go golfing." Dad suggests.

"Golf?!"

I don't want to fucking golf for my 21st or any other birthday. I guess being in business I should start playing the sport since plenty of business is done on the fairway.

"We?!" Elliot says outraged.

"Well, one thing is for sure." Dad says, looking at me.

"What's that?" I ask.

"We have to get you trashed." Elliot finishes.

"Alright." I chuckle. "I will take the day off from work so Ana and I can celebrate my actual birthday and I know mom is going to want to have a family dinner, then we can have a guys night that weekend."

"Wait." Elliot says. "Dad is coming?"

"I can hang with the best of them." Dad says offended that Elliot doesn't seem to want our father joining us, but I don't care if he joins us.

"Yeah, right." Elliot says. "I could drink you under the table, old man. And if you come with us we're not coming home at 7 o'clock for your bedtime and pills grandpa. You best keep to the water and be our DD."

"DD? What's that, daddy dearest?" Dad asks.

"Designated Driver." I let him know. "And we can have Taylor be the DD so we can all get wasted."

"It's so fucking weird, talking to dad about getting wasted and having him join us."

Elliot and I laugh loudly at the thought of our serious lawyer father, getting drunk and having fun with us.

"Christian, we really need to take him to a strip club, man." Elliot slams his hand down on the table a few times, dying of laughter, even squealing, and at times I think he stopped breathing he's laughing so hard.

Dad and I join Elliot, laughing and laugh harder when Elliot falls out of his chair.

"Carry." We hear our mother and look to the tent's entrance, seeing her walk in and towards our table so we try to gather ourselves. "We're going to have to cancel the fireworks this year and the rest of the gala, it's getting really windy and chilly. I suspect a storm coming."

"Alright, darling."

"Christian, Elliot, Perhaps it's best if you two stay here. I can have the guest room set up for Kate if she wants to stay and Ana, of course." _I'm not sleeping in a separate fucking room or without Ana_. "I just don't want you to have to drive in the storm if it comes soon."

"Ana and I will stay but we're sleeping together."

"I-" My mother starts but is interrupted by my father.

"Grace, darling. They're married." My dad reminds her.

"Yes, of course. Elliot let me know if Kate is staying or if she's returning home so I know if I need to have Gretchen set up the guest room for her."

"She'll probably want to go home to be with Ava so I'll take her now." He gets up and I follow him, walking out of the tent to find Kate and Ana.

Mom was right, it is windy and looks like a storm is coming.

"Where's Mia?" I haven't seen her since Ana and I went inside for our fun.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since the first dance auction."

"Speaking of that. Why the fuck did you hit me? You know your ass would have been right up there with me, bidding on Mia, if you didn't bid on Kate."

"Ana told me to be myself and stop acting like someone I'm not. That, and it was fucking awesome hitting you after you clocked me in my eye almost a year ago. Maybe I should have hit you as hard as you hit me."

"You fucker." I laugh as I say it, playfully punching him as we continue to look around for our girls.

Some guests have already left and others are starting to leave now to avoid the storm that's coming. Kate said she was going to the rest room and I know Ana prefers to use the bathroom in the house so that's where we go even though it's been awhile since they left us.

"Are you serious?" We hear them in the family.

"Yeah. It's-" Kate stops talking as soon as she sees us.

They are sitting on the sofa in their gowns, Ana's still wearing my jacket, talking girl talk it seems.

"There's a storm coming." I let them know. "Mom wants us to stay here since Seattle is quite a drive. You're welcome to stay as well, Kate."

"Or I could take you home." Elliot offers. "But we'll have to leave now if we want to beat the storm."

"I'd like to go home, please." Kate says standing up, Ana as well.

"I'll be back, Christian." Elliot says, patting me on my back and leaving with Kate after she hugs Ana.

"Christian. Are you sure about staying here?"

"We're married now so we'll be able to sleep together."

"Not about that." She comes closer to me and whispers in my ear. "I'm not wearing any panties because you ruined them and if the storm is going to be that bad we can't just send Taylor to get our clothes. What am I going to wear tomorrow, or sleep in tonight, my corset?"

I smirk. "I wouldn't object to that."

"Christian." She chastises me.

"Relax, baby. I still have clothes here and I'm sure Mia would let you-" _Mia._ "Have you seen Mia?"

"No. I haven't seen Mia lately." I can tell she's lying, or omitting, so I narrow my eyes at her.

She tries to walk away but I grab her.

"Ana." I warn her. _She knows something._

"What?" She tries to sound innocent.

"Where's Mia?"

"I'm right here." Mia says walking into the room looking... _I don't even want to think about how she looks right now._

"Where's Sean." I don't ask, I demand to know. I'm quiet, but inside I'm fuming.

"He went home. Mom sent all the guests home because of the storm coming. She also said you guys are staying the night." She grins at Ana then looks at me and frowns at my scowl. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Christian. I swear my brothers are so overprotective." She says to Ana.

"It's our job."

"I really wouldn't want to be your daughter. You claimed dad was a walking chastity belt, I bet you'd have your daughter in a legit belt."

 _Damn straight_. "My daughter won't be allowed to have sex until she's thirty."

"You're acting just like dad. Elliot does too."

"Christian." I look at Ana who called my attention. "I'm 18."

"I know." I say, confused at why she's telling me her age.

"We have sex." She points out.

"I know." I smirk, then frown when she raises her brow.

"You're good with numbers." She says overly sweet, patting my chest twice. "You do the math." She kisses my cheek and walks out of the family room, with a giggling Mia, to go upstairs and change.

 _What the fuck just- oh fuck!_

 ** _._**

I let Taylor and Sawyer know we're staying here for the night and my mother will have guest rooms for them, then I follow Ana upstairs to find her changing into one of my T-shirts, a pair of my boxer briefs, and some of Mia's pajama bottoms. I follow her lead and change out of my tux and into a T-shirt and sweats.

I kiss her and we walk out of my room, I guess it's a good thing Ana changed and washed the bedding earlier since we're sleeping over. It's started thundering now and we can hear the wind howling but no rain yet. When we walk back into the family room, Mia is already has the room littered with pillows and blankets, searching for a movie in her pajamas. Mom and Dad soon walk in from the kitchen still dressed in their best.

"It's starting." Dad nods towards the window, causing us to look and see the storm, rain pouring down, trees blowing everywhere, lightening and thunder.

"I thought it would be a good night to watch a scary movie." Mia says.

"Mom and I will watch with you kids. Let us change but you can go ahead and start the movie." They leave the room to change.

Ana and I sit on the sofa after I grab us a blanket to share. I wrap my arm around Ana as she snuggles to me and Mia starts the movie and sits next to, but not close to, Ana.

"Has Elliot made it back yet." Mom asks as her and dad walk into the family room dressed in their pajamas and sitting to join us.

"Not yet." I answer.

Just then the door opens with a bang, Ana and Mia scream like girls in a scary movie and Ana even jumps on my lap holding me so I wrap my arms around her, and Elliot walks into the family room soaked, dripping wet.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there!"

"Yes, and you're getting it everywhere young man." Mother chastises Elliot. "Go dry off then come watch the movie with us."

Elliot leaves to change and everyone gets comfortable as the movie continues. Ana gets off my lap and is cuddled close to me, as I hold her with on of my arms. She is holding my arm with both of her hands, even though nothing scary has happened yet. I know she's not a fan of scary movies so I hold her close and kiss her temple.

"I'll keep you safe, baby." I whisper in her ear.

This earns me a smile and a chaste kiss on my lips before she continues watching the movie.

"I got-" Elliot says walking in, unintentionally scaring Ana and Mia again, causing them to scream and Ana to jump onto my lap again. "pop-corn." Elliot says slowly, sitting down between Ana and Mia. "Sorry sisters."

"If you girls are this scared, why are you watching this movie?" Dad asks confused.

"Uh, it's the perfect night for it." Mia says like it's obvious, gesturing towards the window.

"And it's supposed to be really good." Ana says, eating some of Elliot's popcorn.

"Yeah." Mia agrees, eating Elliot's popcorn as well.

"Hey!" Elliot hovers over his popcorn, not sharing.

"Elliot, share your popcorn with the girls." Mom says.

"They have cooties."

Mia and Ana, playfully hit Elliot.

"I'll go make you girls some popcorn." Mom says, getting up.

"Circle, circle. Dot, dot." Mia says.

"Now I've got my cootie shot!" Ana shouts, laughing.

Mom brings popcorn and goodies back with her, Gretchen following. They put the snacks on the table, then Gretchen leaves and mom sits back down next to dad as we continue to watch the movie. A few times Ana hides her face on me, she jumps and screams with Mia but then when a, what she would think, frightening part happens she doesn't even flinch. I look down at her, seeing she fell asleep and kiss her head. I look at everyone else and they are barely hanging in as well.

"Ana fell asleep." I state, standing with Ana in my arms. "We're going to bed."

"Goodnight, darling." My mother yawns. "Carry, let's turn in as well."

"Yes, dear."

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Mia claims, yawning. "Elliot, you better too so you can protect me."

We all say our goodnights and I carry Ana up to our room, putting her to bed and climbing in next to her.

I pull her close, inhale her scent and snuggle with her, wrapping my arms around my beautiful girl. _The love of my life_. And fall asleep just as the power goes out.

 _Perfect timing_.

* * *

This is the first morning in a long while, since I took Ana's toys with me on my business trip actually, that Ana and I don't have sex first thing in the morning. She claimed it was because the last time we had sex here, on her 16th birthday, my mother heard us so she wouldn't give me any this morning but promised to make it up to me when we got home.

When we woke there's storm damage throughout the area, with tree limbs and power outages. Ana and I shower, innocently I might add, then change into more of my clothes that I have here and walk downstairs to the kitchen where mom is making everyone breakfast with a smile on her face, regardless of our loss of power.

I help Ana into her chair then sit next to her as mom brings the pancakes, bacon and eggs over with Mia's assistance. We all start eating our breakfast and thank mom.

"It's so nice, having all my babies home." She says so full of emotion. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, and smile at her as I eat. "And I'll get to have you all over for Christian's birthday too. I'm a lucky mother."

Elliot starts coughing, choking, laughing and we all look at him like he's crazy, because he is, while Mia pats his back, helping him.

"Sorry." He apologizes, taking a sip of his coffee.

We all continue to eat our breakfast.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Elliot, Ana and I say our see ya laters and leave. I nod to Taylor that I've got the door for Ana and I so he climbs into the driver's seat with Sawyer riding shotgun. I open the door for Ana to climb into our SUV. After all, a gentleman always opens the door for his lady. _Then smacks her ass_. So I do.

"Christian!" She scolds me, giggling.

I chuckle. "I couldn't resist. It was there."

"What am I going to do with you?"

I shrug. "Love me."

"Always." She kisses me as Taylor pulls out of my parents driveway.

"I almost forgot. I'm going to watch Ava for Kate on Friday. She and Elliot are going on a date and her parents wont approve, I'm sure, so we're going to watch Ava."

"Okay. Elliot mentioned the date. He also wants to take me out drinking for my birthday and dad's going to join us." I chuckle when I let her know my father is joining Elliot and I. "I'll take off from work on my actual birthday so we can spend the day together then go to my parents for dinner that night and then that weekend I'm going to go out with the guys."

"Okay."

"Elliot wants to take Dad to a strip club." I let her know.

"Oh, boy! That would be fun to see!" She giggles, no doubt imagining my dad getting a lap dance, unbothered by me going.

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18_


	38. (37) Red Flags

**APOV**

Kate's coming over to drop Ava off so she can go out with Elliot tonight. Christian is still at _Grey House_ but should be home soon and I've already organized our dinner with Gail. Elliot is going to pick Kate up here since Kate will already be here that way he wont have to drive to Bellevue to get her. Sawyer has informed me that Kate's car pulled into the parking garage and is parking in one of our parking spots. I'm setting up the playpen that I used as a bassinet when I watched Ava while Kate went to school and I already have her swing set up, ready for tonight. Sawyer announces Kate's arrival and soon the elevator _DINGS_. Kate steps off the elevator with Ava in her carseat and I'm shocked to see Kate wearing flats on a date. She may not have dated in awhile but this girl never wears flats on a date.

"Why are you wearing flats?"

"I brought heels." She tells me. "It's just easier to carry her when I wear flats." That makes sense.

"You look great."

Kate's wearing an olive green loose fitting dress and it goes great with her eyes. I haven't seen her this dressed up since before Ava was born.

"Thanks. I tried to find something that would hide the baby fat I still need to lose." She says putting Ava's seat down along with her bags. "And thanks again for watching her. I honestly don't know why I'm doing this but Elliot can be very persistent and persuasive. I just hope I don't regret this."

Kate takes Ava out and starts to talk to me about when she last ate which was right before Kate came over so she should be fine for a few hours at least and is due for a nap soon. Since Christian will be home soon I notice Gail in the kitchen, getting our dinner ready. Kate and I sit on the sofa to chat until the guys get here but then Ava decides to ruin her mommy's dress by spitting up on it.

"Oh, Ava." Kate whines. "I don't have time to go home and change, what am I going to do?"

"I can borrow you something, and we can launder your dress before Elliot arrives. Gail's great at getting stains out. You may be a few minutes late but that's fashionably late, right?"

"Really?" Kate asks me then looks at Gail, who nods in agreement. "Okay."

I take Ava and Kate follows me to my closet so she can borrow some sweats until Gail cleans her dress. I hand Kate a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt so she can change and give Gail her soiled dress.

"Can you imagine the look on Elliot's face, seeing me wearing _this_ when he comes." She laughs as we walk out of the bedroom and into the main room.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm so sorry." Gail says as she walks over to us with Kate's dress. "I wont be able to launder this here. It's dry-clean only."

"Oh, no." Kate says worriedly.

"Don't worry. We'll go upstairs to my closet and you can find something in there to wear."

"Oh god, Ana. Thank you."

I hand Ava to Kate and grab the bouncer then we go upstairs to my closet and start looking for something for Kate to wear on her date with Elliot. Kate puts Ava in the bouncer while we look for something Kate can wear, since our styles are so different I'm not sure what we'll find.

"Do you know where he's taking me?"

"No, where?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe he told Christian and Christian told you. Elliot wont say. He just said dress casual dressy."

We continue to look through my clothes until we hear a knock on the closet door. Kate looks at me with confusion all over her face. I walk to the closet door and open it expecting Gail.

"Hey." I grin, seeing Christian.

"Hey, baby. Gail said you were up here. Elliot's here for Kate."

"What's he wearing?"

"What?"

"His clothes. What's he wearing?"

"Jeans and a button up?"

"Thanks." I kiss him. "We'll be done shortly."

"Okay. You want me to take Ava so you can do whatever you need to do?"

"Yes. That'd be great." I say opening the door wider, allowing him to follow me inside my closet. "She's getting sleepy so she'll probably fall asleep soon then we can have dinner."

"Alright." Christian says, picking up Ava and leaving her bouncer in the closet with us then kisses me once more before he goes downstairs with Elliot.

"Christian said Elliot's wearing jeans and a dress shirt so lets do the same for you. Jeans and a sexy top."

"Okay."

I usually keep my jeans in the main closet but I do have a few in this closet and I have just the pair I think Kate should wear. They are distressed and are snug fitting so they will show off her curves. Now we just need to find a sexy top that will hide the baby fat Kate insists she has even though I don't see any fat on her. I find a top that's snug along the breasts but flares out at the bottom so it will hide her tummy that she claims she has and it has thick **X** s down the back holding it together. _Wow,_ I think Kate looks better than when she arrived. _Sexy._

"I can't believe shy little Ana has clothes like this."

"I'm not shy little Ana anymore. Christian has boosted my confidence."

"Thanks again." She hugs me.

Kate pairs the outfit with the heels she brought and thanks me a million more times as we walk downstairs.

When Kate and I arrive downstairs, the guys are goofing around, playing with Ava. When Elliot hears us, he glances up then looks back at Ava then his head whips back up so fast I'm afraid he got whiplash. I notice his eyes greedily fucking Kate and he looks at her the way Christian looks at me. I smile at them and continue walking to Christian, who is holding Ava. He gives me a chaste kiss then we look at Kate and Elliot who are still looking at each other. Christian clears his throat, bringing them out of their thoughts.

"Have her back at a decent hour, young man." Christian says in an overly deep voice portraying a father so I giggle.

"You two have fun." I smile as they walk toward the elevator. It reminds me of when Christian took me out for my 16th birthday and how my parents acted so I shout. "But not too much!" Just like my mother did that day.

Though we did have fun that day. _Too much and not enough._

After they leave I turn around to face Christian who is holding a sleeping Ava. It's dinner time so we put her down in the playpen/bassinet and walk to the breakfast bar where Gail serves us our dinner and we eat. We start talking about my online college and GEH, just everyday things, when Christian's phone rings halfway through our meal. He looks at who is calling then ignores it because he doesn't like to work on the weekends and since it's Friday evening it's technically the weekend so he wont answer his phone unless it's family.

"You should answer. What if it's important?"

"It's not important."

"How do you know?"

"If it was they would call Taylor and he would alert me."

When we finish eating we watch a movie in the media room and since the playpen has wheels, Christian gently brings Ava with us. While we watch the movie his phone rings again and he ignores it.

"It's probably important." I tell him, popping some popcorn in my mouth.

"Nothing's more important than you and you are here with me." _Swoon!_ "If it's to do with business, they can call Ros, or Me on Monday morning." He kisses my head and continues to watch the movie with his arms wrapped around me.

I snuggle closer, bringing my legs up to get more comfortable and lean against Christian. _I love my husband_.

Halfway through the movie Ava wakes up, and since she's not crying we hold her in our laps, playing with her. Christian is so cute with her, he'll make a wonderful father. Ava's not crying but I know she'll be hungry soon, so I get up to get her a bottle ready.

When I come back to the media room Christian is talking to Ava about No Boys Allowed. I giggle, standing at the doorway when Ava grins at Christian.

"You think she's learned to work the system already?" He asks.

"Oh, I think she has you Grey and Kavanagh men wrapped around her little finger." I say walking in, sitting next to Christian.

When Ava sees I have her bottle she starts to get fussy so I take her from Christian and feed her.

"You're a natural."

"I'm just use to it by now so I know what to do."

Christian is watching me feed Ava so intently, then he licks his lips and shifts, running his hand through his fair. A telltale sign he wants to talk, not just any talk, a serious conversation. I wonder what could possible be on his mind.

"Baby." I stay quiet, looking at him and waiting for him to continue. "We're married now." He states.

"Yes, we are."

He runs his hand through his hair again so I look at him suspiciously. He only does that when he's upset or nervous and I know he's not upset.

"You're doing online college." Another statement.

"Yes.

He exhales. "Do you think... Can we..." He trails off.

"Christian, what is it?"

 _Now I understand why he gets frustrated when people don't get to the point quickly_.

"I want to have a baby." He blurts out causing me to widen my eyes. _Is he serious?_

"Christian-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"I know you're 18 so that technically makes you a teen mom but baby, we're married, we've been together for years, we're finically able to care for a baby, we're mature adults that love each other." He lists his reasons why we should have a baby. "You'll make a wonderful mother, Ana. I think we should have a baby."

"Christian." I pause incase he interrupts me again. He doesn't. "I told you we could have a baby someday but today is just too soon. I know we're finically stable. Our baby will be loved and want for nothing. But I'm still a teenager. I'm still in college. We may be mature and wise for our age but I just don't think now is the right time in our lives. I want to at least finish college first and I'd like to work and start my career before we have babies. I want to enjoy it being just us for awhile longer, babe. A baby will change everything. I will give you babies, I promise, but there is so much that we should do before we have children."

Ava has finished her bottle so I put it down and start to burp her. I doesn't take long for her to give me her good daddy-like burp.

"Can we negotiate. Compromise when?"

"Okay."

He nods. "You say you don't want to be a teen mom. If we get pregnant when you're 19 but you have the baby when you're 20, you wont be a teen mom."

"Christian." I giggle his name. "That's not compromising at all."

"Okay. After you finish college."

"What about my career? I'd be going to college for nothing, why even bother going?"

"Exactly, why bother going."

"Because I've always dreamed of working in publishing. Even if we don't need the money, it's still what I want to do. I'm sure you'd rather me be some bored trophy wife but I'd like to do something and I love books so I'd like to work in publishing at least for a bit before we bring babies into the mix. Besides, you already bought the publishing house and moved it to _Grey House_."

"Would you settle working part-time?"

"Yes."

"Great." He seems thrilled, like I just agreed to having a baby right now. But we didn't agree on when we would have a baby.

"So after I graduate and get settled at Grey Publishing then?"

"A year after you start working at Grey Publishing?"

"Deal." We shake hands like we just agreed on a business deal. "I blame this on you, little one." I say to Ava.

 _If Christian never found Kate's pregnancy tests, thinking they were mine, he wouldn't have gotten Baby Fever_.

"Don't blame her." Christian says, taking her from me. "Tell her, Ava. Say, 'give me a cousin'." I giggle at his demand through her. "How could you say no to this face?"

"No." I say to Ava, then giggle, unable to keep a straight face, but then Ava starts to cry. "Okay. Okay. Yes. Yes." I say taking Ava from Christian and give her kisses.

"You heard her, Ava. She said yes. Let's call her parents," He says to me, taking out his phone. "so they can pick her up and we can get started."

"No." I giggle, taking his phone from him. I notice he has many, missed calls, voicemails, emails, and messages all unanswered.

"You can't take it back, baby. You said, yes."

"Because you probably pinched her, forcing her to cry."

"I would never." He says offended.

"Did uncle Christian pinch you, baby girl? He pinched you, didn't he?" I giggle when Ava coos and smiles.

"See." He says.

"What do you mean, she agreed that you did."

"No, you got it wrong."

I shake my head at him, grinning then lean forward and he follows. Our kiss starts off slow but soon becomes hot and heavy, much like many of our kisses do. I open my mouth to allow his tongue entrance and moan, tasting him. Christian thrusts his hand into my hair, holding my head, deepening our kiss but we both pull away laughing when Ava passes gas.

"I think that's her way of saying she doesn't want a cousin yet."

"No, way. That's just her way of saying she shit and needs to be changed."

"Christian, you're so blunt." I giggle, getting up. "I'm going to change her. I'll be right back."

I start to walk to the door but stop and turn around to face Christian.

"Unless, of course, you'd like to change her?"

"No, I'm good. Besides, you're already up."

I giggle. "Uh-huh. Mr. I-Want-A-Baby doesn't want to change a baby."

I walk out and to the main room and when I lay Ava down, Christian's phone falls onto the sofa with Ava. I must've still had it and it some how got in between Ava and I. I pick it up and put it in my pocket then continue changing Ava. Thankfully, she only peed, I should have Christian change a dirty diaper, that will surely change his mind.

After I've changed Ava, I lift her and walk back to the media room. As I'm walking Christian's phone buzzes in my pocket so I take it out. It's just a number with no name attached so it's probably business but I answer it anyway because like I've been telling Christian, it may be important.

"Christian Grey's phone. Anastasia Grey speaking." I try to sound professional.

 _"Um. Hello."_ I hear a women on the other end of the phone say. _"May I please speak to Mr. Grey?"_

"May I ask who is calling?" I ask as I walk into the media room.

Christian takes Ava from me, seeing me on the phone. He probably doesn't realize it's his phone.

 _"Hannah Jackson. Um, from Grey Publishing."_

"One moment." I say then cover the phone. "It's a Hannah Jackson, from Grey Publishing. She's asking to speak with you."

Christian frowns. "Hannah Jackson?" He says like he doesn't know who she is then sighs, taking the phone from me so I take Ava from him.

"Grey." He snaps.

I expect Christian to be his CEO self and tell this person not to call on the weekend but then the look on Christian's face changes.

"Baby, I have to take this." He says to me, covering the phone with his shoulder.

I nod. "Okay." It must be important, like I thought it to be, Christian never accepts work calls on weekends.

He kisses me then walks out of the media room, presumably to his study.

 **CPOV**

"May I ask who is calling?" Ana says, walking into the media room on her phone so I get up and take Ava so she can talk.

"One moment." She covers the phone. "It's a Hannah Jackson, from Grey Publishing. She's asking to speak with you."

That's when I notice Ana has my phone.

"Hannah Jackson?" I have so many employees, I don't recall a Hannah Jackson.

I don't like discussing business on the weekend so I take the phone from Ana as she takes Ava from me so I can find out what is going on with this Ms. Jackson then get back to spending the evening with my girls.

"Grey." I snap, irritated for being interrupted during the weekend.

 _"Mr. Grey, this is Hannah Jackson from Grey Publishing. You said I should call you if anything inappropriate happened with my editor and boss, Mr. Hyde."_

 _Fuck. Hyde._

I cover the phone with my shoulder and let Ana know I need to take the call. "Baby, I have to take this."

She nods. "Okay."

I kiss her then walk out of the media room and into my home office.

"Go ahead, Ms. Jackson." I say once I'm seated in my chair behind my desk.

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, sir."_

"It's fine. You said something inappropriate happened." I prompt her.

 _"Yes, sir. H_ _e's been nice since you and I last spoke but then he was asking me out all this week, to join him for a drink after work. Your warning of him made me wary so I declined his offer._ _Today Mr. Hyde asked me to copy a letter that needed to be sent to the author's for him. It was towards the end of the day and most employees had already left. I believe only a few were still there. I wanted to hurry and get home so I went to the copy room and shortly after I entered the room, Mr. Hyde followed me and came into the room as well. He made a sexual advance toward me and I refused."_

"Could you tell me what happened?" I ask, putting the phone in the crook of my neck, as I swipe my finger across my mouse, bring my laptop to life then sending Barney an email to get me the footage from the GP copy room. I guess Hyde didn't realize I had security wire every inch of GP with cameras so Sawyer can watch Ana from in a security suite, not yet used, while she works at GP when she starts working there. I also send an email to Welch to get a more detailed background check on Jack Hyde. While I'm at it I send Barney another email asking for Hyde's personal data on his SIP and GP hard drives, maybe something will be on those.

 _"He said I should thank him for the job so I said 'thank you' but he said I could do better than that and started to um, unbuckle his belt. He said if I didn't thank him properly I was fired so I slapped him just as the door opened and another employee came in. Since she saw me slap Mr. Hyde but nothing before that, Mr. Hyde fired me on the spot. He said if I told anyone what happened he would tell management that I was the one that forced myself on him and they wouldn't believe me over him and his seniority because, um..."_ She pauses briefly. _"Well, when I was in college I was a stripper, sir. But you said to let you know if anything inappropriate happened."_

"I'm very sorry you had to experience that, Ms. Jackson. I'm glad nothing serious happened to you. I have cameras recording in that copy room and will access the video after our conversation. I will view what happened and if necessary, I'd like your permission to release the video to the Seattle police department. I will speak to Mr. Hyde Monday morning and he will be terminated. I will understand if you wish to leave GP and I will provide you with a letter of recommendation as well as a severance package, however, I'd like you to remain a GP employee. The choice is yours." I don't bring up the fact that I knew she was a stripper because it's irrelevant.

 _"I'd like to stay at GP, Mr. Grey. I enjoyed working for your company all except Mr. Hyde. He didn't touch me but if you feel the police should see the video, I don't mind."_

"I appreciate that and thank you for letting me know."

 _"To be honest, sir. If you didn't speak to me awhile back I probably wouldn't have. I'd like to thank you for that, Mr. Grey."_

"I glad I did. Before I forget could you tell me the name of the employee that walked into the copy room?"

 _"Elizabeth Morgan, sir."_

"Thank you, Ms. Jackson. Please, take a two weeks off from GP, with pay of course. You can return to GP anytime within your time off but I'm going to speak with Mr. Hyde on Monday so I wouldn't want you in the building at that time. Enjoy your time off and GP will welcome you back in two weeks."

 _"Thank you, Mr. Grey."_

After I hang up with Ms. Jackson, I call Taylor into my office and click on the link Barney sent to me. Soon Taylor knocks on the door and enters after I allow him permission then he sits opposite me on the other side of my desk.

"We have a problem at Grey Publishing. Jack Hyde." I let him know. "I was suspicious of him, having so many assistant and put him on administrative watch and extended his probation period. I told him if his currant assistant quit without notice during his probation period, he would be terminated as well. Unbeknownst to him, I spoke with his current assistant, Hannah Jackson, and told her to come to me if anything inappropriate should happen. His probation period is over and it seems Hyde made a sexual advance towards Ms. Jackson today and then tried blackmailing her into not saying anything. She just phoned me about this allegation and told me what happened and that Hyde fired her. As you know, we had security cameras put in on the publishing floor for when Ana starts working. I've emailed Barney and he's just sent me the video for the copy room. I'm going to speak with Hyde on Monday and terminate his employment then send the video to the authories. I would have used an undercover to catch him but since the incident happened in the copy room where there is a camera, I wont need to do that. I'll need you to come with me into my office first thing Monday morning when I fire Hyde."

"Yes, sir."

"I had Barney send over the footage and he's going through Hyde's computer from SIP and GP now." I say and start the video for Taylor and I to watch what happened to Ms. Jackson in the copy room at Grey Publishing.

 **..**

I note the time stamp on the video is well after I left _Grey House_ and most employees would have been gone for the day. The room is empty and the light is off until Ms. Jackson opens the door, turning on the light with what looks like a piece of paper, presumably the letter Hyde told her to copy, in her hands. When she walks to the copier, the door opens again and Hyde walks in blocking the door. I notice he tries to lock it but I had maintenance remove all locks on public employee areas for Ana's as well as other employee's safety.

 _"I don't think you appreciate the fact that I gave you this job, Hannah. You haven't even thanked me yet."_

 _"I've said thank you, Jack."_

 _"Oh, I think you can do better than that, Hannah."_

 _"Thank you very much for the opportunity to work here, Jack."_

Hyde shakes his head. _"Not good enough. We need to work out a deal. A deal where you keep me happy."_

 _"Jack, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."_ I can tell Ms. Jackson knows exactly what Hyde is saying.

 _"I gave you this job, and I expect you to show me some gratitude. In fact, I'm entitled to it. Look at it as refining your job description if you like. And if you keep me happy, I wont tell anyone at GP that you were a stripper."_ Ms. Jackson's eyes widen. Then Hyde unbuckles his belt. _"Now I know you know what to do so be a good girl and get on your knees to show me how much you appreciate me giving you this job."_

Ms. Jackson slaps Hyde just as the door opens and Ms. Morgan enters.

 _"Arrgh!"_ He cries out, holding his cheek. _"You fucking bitch! You're fucking fired!"_

Ms. Jackson rushes out of the copy room as Ms. Morgan enters the room completely and closes the door.

 _"What are you doing, Jack?"_ Ms. Morgan asks Hyde.

 _"Nothing. You saw, she slapped me."_

 _"I knew we shouldn't of hired her."_ At first I think Ms. Morgan is blaming Ms. Jackson but then she continues. _"We're never going to find someone vulnerable and weak to please your needs if a fucking stripper wont even suck your dick."_ She knows about this shit?! _"You're coming on too strong, Jack."_

Jack slaps Ms. Morgan.

 _"Don't tell me I'm coming on to strong. I'll show you strong, bitch."_ He sneers.

 _"I'm sorry, Master."_ Ms. Morgan lowers her head and my eyes widen. _What the fuck?! I know this shit._ It's that shit Elena Lincoln tried to get me involved with.

 _"Now since you interrupted me getting my dick wet you're going to please me. Aren't you?!"_ He demands.

 _"Yes, sir."_

Hyde moves a copy machine, blocking the door and I fast-forward Hyde getting his dick sucked as I don't want to fucking see that shit but I want to know if they have anything else to say. After he finishes and pulls his pants back up, I click play. He grabs Ms. Morgan, bending her over the copier, lifting her skirt and pulls her panties down and off then uses them to tie her hands behind her back. Then he removes his belt completely, coiling it around his hand.

 _"You will count, Ms. Morgan."_ He demands.

He strikes her with his belt.

 _"Answer me!"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

She whimpers when he strikes her again.

 _"Count, bitch!"_

 _"One."_

He hits her again.

 _"One, what?!"_

 _"One, sir!"_

This is the shit Elena wanted to do to me?! I still don't see how this would have helped me. I don't want to hear or see this shit so I fast-forward the video again until he's finished beating her and continue to fast-forward through him fucking her from behind. I click play when he pulls his pants back up and unties her hands. He picks up his belt and puts it back on.

 _"You've displeased me, Ms. Morgan. You're not allowed to cum without my permission."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

He fists his hand into her hair, pulling her to him, causing her to raise both of her hands to his but she doesn't stop him.

 _"You better not displease me again, Elizabeth."_ He sneers. _"If you don't want to please my needs you better find me someone who will."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

He tosses her against the wall, moves the copy machine and walks out, leaving Ms. Morgan in the room alone. I pause the video on her evil smirk.

 **..**

"Well, that was interesting." I say to Taylor.

 _I didn't expect to see what we saw after Ms. Jackson left the room, that's for sure._

"Sir, you said Hyde went through multiple assistants. So Ms. Jackson isn't the first one Hyde tried blackmailing for sex. Perhaps, he's done worse to the other assistants."

"I agree with you, but the other assistants wont talk. I've tried. You've tried. They aren't talking. There's nothing we can do if they aren't talking. I understand your frustration, Taylor, I'm just as upset that this asshole is free to prey upon women and hasn't been caught. We're lucky I suspected something was going on and spoke to Ms. Jackson so she knew to tell me if anything like this happened. I'd beat the shit out of him if he cornered Ana in a staff lounge, copy room, or kitchen."

"I'd fucking kill him." Taylor growls, unprofessionally interrupting me, showing his avuncular side that he shows towards Ana.

"You and me both. Since nothing illegal happened in the video and he didn't actually force himself on either co-worker, we can't do anything about it except terminate him. We can let the police know what we suspect and give them a copy of this video then they can proceed with the legal side of this situation."

"Sir, pardon me for speaking out of turn but did you not see him hit that women, beating her then having his way with her and not allowing her to release?"

"I did, Taylor. It was a scene." I let him know.

"I'm not following, sir."

"When Ana and I were younger, a women named Elena Lincoln and a man named Stephen Morton tried getting Ana and I into this BDSM shit." I tell Taylor the story of Elena and Morton for the first time ever. "When I was younger I had haphephobia. I worked for the Lincoln's and Mrs. Lincoln tried to proposition me into being her sex slave. I later found out the term is called a Submissive because I looked up BDSM. And she wanted to be my Domme, also known as Dominant. She was a friend of my parents for many years and was a very manipulative woman so nobody suspected her of this dark shit. When I turned her offer down, she wouldn't take no for an answer. She became angry when I showed interest in Ana. I'm not sure how exactly Morton became involved with Mrs. Lincoln, but he took Ana to the Lincoln's home where Mrs. Lincoln had a BDSM dungeon that they shared without Mr. Lincoln's knowledge. Long story short I showed up and ruined his plan to rape my Ana. I basically bet him to death because he needed life support to survive and Ana's mother had the right to pull the plug, and she did, of course. Mrs. Lincoln is still serving time in the Washington State Penitentiary. As fucked up as this shit is, these people are practicing it wrong. BDSM is supposed to be Safe, Sane and Consensual. The submissive is given safe-words to use when they reach their limit to stop their Dom from continuing. When Morton tried this shit with Ana she was underage, but he didn't just talk her into it like Elena did me. He tried to rape Ana. I saw red and attacked him, unable to stop until Ana pulled me from my thoughts of committing murder. So while we may not understand this, there are people in this BDSM community that practice it safely and correctly. Hyde has done nothing illegal in the video."

Taylor opens his mouth then closes it, glancing up then back to me. I know he's curious about our Playroom that Ana and I have but wont speak out of turn.

"The room Ana and I have upstairs is nothing like a BDSM sex room." I assure him.

I type in BDSM dungeons on my computer and show Taylor what the BDSM rooms look like compared to the room Ana and I have upstairs.

"Ana and I do not participate in the BDSM lifestyle." I let him know, not that it's any of his business what we do.

"I'm not here to judge you, sir. I'm just here to protect you and Mrs. Grey."

"I appreciate that, Taylor."

 _~PING!~_

I click on my email and see an email Barney sent me. I assume it's everything on Hyde's personal files in his SIP and GP computer hard drives. That was fucking fast. I guess it helps that I own the company. The subject title says URGENT but I've been away from my wife long enough and I don't like to work on the weekends so I'm calling it a night.

"I'll need you in my office at _Grey House_ first thing Monday morning." I remind Taylor. "That'll be all." He nods his leave.

How fucked up is this BDSM shit. First Elena Lincoln and Stephen Morton, now Jack Hyde. I fucking killed Morton for touching my Ana 3 years ago, if Ana had been the one Hyde cornered in the copy room of GP, I don't know what I would have done. Thank fuck she has Sawyer with her to protect her when I'm not there. I'm glad I bought a publishing company for her and moved it to GP so she can be surrounded in security when she starts working. I smile. _Part-time._ I can't wait to have our own little Grey and I'm excited we agreed on when.

I get up to be with my wife. Walking into the media room where I left her and Ava, I find it empty and dark. _Hmm. Where did she go?_ I search the apartment, looking for my love and Ava, finding them in our bed, fast asleep. _Fuck! How long was I gone?_ This is why I don't like working on the weekends, time seems to get away from me. I didn't even realize it was this late.

I shower and change into my pajamas then climb into bed with Ana and Ava, watching them sleep peacefully and safe. I wont sleep because Kate and Elliot are coming back to get Ava tonight when they are finished with their date so I lay here, starring at Ana and Ava.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I must have fallen asleep because I'm awoken by a soft timid knock on our bedroom door. I blink open my eyes and sit up, rubbing my face with my hand, yawning. I notice my phone blinking with a new missed call and a text.

I grab my phone, reading the message as I make my way to the door to answer it.

 _ **Sorry it's late. We lost track of time. We're on our way to pick up Ava. -E**_

His message confuses me. There's no winking face and it sounds suggestive but it's serious at the same time. _Hmm._ Maybe Elliot was serious about really liking Kate for her and not wanting to involve sex yet. _Good for him_. I'm happy for them.

I open the door revealing Taylor. He must of known Ava was sleeping because that's not his usual knock.

"Mr. Elliot Grey and Ms. Kavanagh, requested access to the apartment, sir." He says quietly, yet professionally. "I've allowed them access and they are waiting in the main room for Miss Ava, sir."

"Thank you, Taylor. Will you let them know I'll be out there in a moment."

"Sir." Taylor nods, then leaves.

I walk back to the bed where Ana and Ava are sleeping and pick up Ava, who stirs but falls back to sleep in my arms. I kiss her tiny head, walking out of my room and into the great room where Elliot and Kate are waiting, looking just as fresh as they did when they left. Seems sex really was off the table tonight. I'm proud of Elliot. He seems to be changing and maturing. I wonder what they were doing all this time. I only know he took her to the Mile High for dinner.

"Did you two have a good night?" I ask them as I hand Ava to Kate. They both agree that they did. "It's late guys, I'm going back to bed." I whisper so I don't wake Ava. "Taylor will show you out." I let them know.

"Thanks again for watching her, Christian." Kate says. "Thank Ana for me as well, please. I seriously don't know what I would do without you two."

"Goodnight." Is all I say because I'm too exhausted to say more.

I pat Elliot on his back and walk back to my room to sleep.

"I'll follow you home so I know you two make it safely." I hear Elliot say before I leave the room completely.

I'm happy for him. I guess having a baby really does change you.

I walk back into the bedroom and climb back onto the bed but this time, I pull Ana toward me since Ava is no longer between us and drift back to sleep with my love after I kiss her head and inhale her still calming, intoxicating scent.

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18_

 **A/N: _Just to let you know, Hannah Jackson was not blowing up Christian's phone. He had other business calls calling throughout the night & when Anastasia answers Hannah's call it's the first time Hannah called. _**

**_Until laters._ ;)**


	39. (38) Second Chances

**A/N:** ** _Bonus Chapter!_**

 ** _I did not write a Kate or Elliot POV for their date.  
But with many requesting their POV when they reviewed, I made a poll on my profile for readers to vote, and wrote this chapter at the last minute when the majority said they'd like a Kate or Elliot POV of their date. (if you didn't want a Kate/Elliot POV just don't read this chapter & the next chapter will be up as scheduled.)_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this rare POV as I'd like to keep this story a Christian or Anastasia POV._**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **EPOV**

To say I'm fucking nervous about tonight as I ride the elevator up to my brother and sister in-law's apartment is an understatement. _Of the fucking century!_ Kate has finally agreed to give me one date to prove I've changed. I want her to see that I have changed but how the fuck can I convince her with one date? I want her and only her, no one else will do. I don't know what it is about this enchanting creature but she's bewitched me.

The elevator _DINGS_ alerting it's arrival, and bringing me from my thoughts, then the doors open.

I run my hand nervously through my hair as I step off.

"What up, T?" I nod to Taylor, my baby brother's right hand man.

"I've let Mr. Grey know you've arrived, Mr. Grey."

I chuckle as his professionalism. I can never seem to crack this man. I know he has a soft spot, every man does. Their Achilles heel so to speak. For Christian, it's a tiny slip of a girl named Anastasia Steele, now Grey. For me, it's that sweet angel I made with her mother. Maybe that's Taylor's soft spot, as well as every other man's, his daughter. Your children, whether it's a son or a daughter, can melt your heart and turn the hardest man to mush.

"Thanks." I nod to him as I enter the apartment and he returns to the security office to do whatever useless shit my brother hired him and Sawyer for. I get that it was helpful to have security when the media found out about their wedding, but seriously, they're young kids, what harm can possible come to them?

When I walk in I notice Christian talking with Gail. Man, can that woman cook. I'd married her on the spot if I didn't have Kate, well, I don't have Kate yet, and I'm sure bad ass Marine Jason Taylor would surely shoot me in the leg without blinking if I tried anything with Gail. I may not be using my third leg anytime soon, but I still need it. I would never do anything with Gail anyway but there's nothing wrong with having a little fun, teasing her.

"What's up, bro?" We clasp hands and pat each other on our backs.

It amazes me that he's able to be touched. I remember when mom and dad first brought him home. He was four years old and would scream bloody fucking murder if anyone so much as brushed against him, and he wouldn't talk. He did talk for two fucking years, not until our baby sister was brought home. Mia was his first word. I'm happy he's happy. He deserves nothing less. As Ana told me, everyone deserves to be happy, everyone. I'm sure that can't possibly be true since there is so much evil lurking out there but it just goes to show what kind of person my sister in-law is. I'm glad they found each other. I regret everything I said when they first started out, but seriously, how many high school sweethearts actually last and get married without an unplanned pregnancy?

"Where are the girls?" I ask him, looking around the large empty room.

I notice Ava's seat and bag as well as her bassinet thing and her swing, so I know they're here, but no Ava, no Kate, and no Ana.

"I'm not sure. Gail, do you know where the ladies are?"

"They are upstairs in Mrs. Grey's closet, sir."

I nod and wink at her.

"Elliot, you've given up the man-whore ways, remember?" Christian chuckles. "Leave my staff alone. I'll go see what's keeping the girl."

"I'll come with you." I start to follow him.

"Uh, no." He stops me. "I've been with Ana long enough to know, you don't walk in when they are getting ready for a date. They want you to see the final result without the sneak peek. Just wait here, I'll return shortly."

I shrug my shoulders as my baby brother climbs the stairs. I've never dated before, I didn't know about the no preview shit.

I walk to the breakfast bar and lean on it instead of sitting on the stool as I watch Gail cook my brother and his wife's meal.

"When are you going to leave my baby brother and come to me, Gail?" I flirt innocently with her.

"Now, Mr. Grey, there's plenty to go around." She stabs a chunk of meat and holds the carving fork towards me.

I take the meat of the carving fork with my fingers and pop it into my mouth. I moan in appreciation as I taste the juicy tender meat.

"Mmmm." That was delicious and I want more. I finally sit on the stool, getting comfortable so hopefully she will give me another bite. I'm like a puppy begging for food. I chuckle at the thought. "Now that's too good to share. Maybe I should have you make Kate and my meal tonight." I grin and wink playfully at her.

She giggles and blushes at my compliment as she continues to get their meal ready.

I turn around hearing someone descend the stairs and see my baby brother carrying my daughter so I get up and walk to them.

"Hey, baby girl." I coo at her. "You be sure to give uncle Christian a hard time."

"Whatever. She loves me."

"I'm her dad. She loves me more."

"You wish." Ava coos at her uncle. "See. I win."

I chuckle. "Aw Ava, leaving your old man hanging?" I shake my head. "I can't believe how big she's gotten. They grow like fu-udging weeds."

I look up when I hear more footsteps walking down the stairs and see Ana and Kate. I look back at my daughter but then my brain registers that Kate is coming and looking fucking sexy as sin in a tight red top that fits snugly around her breasts and faded distressed jeans that fit tightly to her shapely legs and fuck me sky-high heels. _OH, FUCK!_ I feel my dick stirring and I will him to calm but try as I might, he's awake and seeking. I can't help but to undress her with my eyes and in my fantasized version, she's completely naked and bare under her clothing. I smirk when I see her eye fucking me and soon we are both grinning widely at one another, not moving, not speaking.

Christian clears his throat, bringing us out of our dirty thoughts.

"Have her back at a decent hour, young man." Christian says in an overly deep voice portraying a father.

I hear Ana giggle and say. "You two have fun."

Kate and I walk toward the elevator and we hear Ana again.

"But not too much!" _Is she trying to remind me to take it slow?_

When the elevator arrives we enter and go down to the underground parking garage where my truck is parked. _Is it just me or has the atmosphere intensified?_ I thrust my hands into my pockets to keep them to myself, even though, I so badly want to do something to the blonde beauty that is standing next to me, who seems unaffected with the change in the air. _Control, Grey!_

I lead her to my truck when the elevator arrives in the garage and open the passenger door for her. I'm thankful now that mom ingrained proper etiquette and manners into me and my siblings. Maybe it wont be so hard to persuade her after all.

"Thank you." She says as I help her climb into the high cab of my badass truck. _I fucking love this truck!_

"You're very welcome, madam." I say playfully.

I skip around to the driver's side and climb in.

I drive straight to the Mile High, thankful my brother owns it so we wont have to wait to be seated and we'll be alone in the VIP room so we'll have plenty of privacy and can talk, as well as the excellent service we'll receive. Not that I couldn't pay for it anywhere else.

I pull up to the front of the building and rush around to open Kate's door as I toss my keys to the valet.

"Fuck!" I shout when the door hits my head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kate says, holding my face to inspect the damage she's done. "I didn't know you were going to open the door."

"Well, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't open my fair lady's door." I say playfully through the pain.

"Are you alright?" She asks, trying not to smile or laugh at me.

"I'll be fine." I grin, playing it off as I walk her to the door and discreetly rub my head. _That fucking hurt!_

We wait with a group of people at the elevator so we can ride up to the top floor where the Mile High is located.

When the elevator arrives we all step on and some-fucking-how Kate and I get separated as we ride up together. As folks get off and more aboard it's getting harder to be near Kate. _This date is a fucking disaster!_ As soon as the elevator arrives at the top floor, I desperately try to find Kate. I stop dead in my tracks when I see her. She's standing under a light that is making her glow like the angel she is. She's smiling at me as I approach her.

"Sorry 'bout that." I apologize for our separation.

"It's fine." She smiles at me.

We wait in line to be seated but as soon as the maître d' spots me, he pulls us from the line.

"We have your table ready, Mr. Grey." He says to me. "If you'll follow me, sir."

I place my hand on the small of Kate's back as I lead her through the restaurant and follow the maître d' to our table.

 _Fuck, this shirt is sexy. Control, Grey! Control!_ _You can't get a fucking hard-on walking through a public fucking restaurant!_

When we reach our private table in the VIP room, a server is waiting with a bottle of Monticello's Sparkling Cider and when he sees us, he pops the top and fills two champagne flutes.

"I'm going to assist you." I warn Kate as I pull her chair out. "Don't hurt me." I chuckle.

She giggles as she sits. _Fuck, that giggle, it's so fucking beautiful_. I smile at her as I sit across from her.

"Complements of Mr. Christian Grey." The server says as he hands us a glass of the non-alcoholic beverage.

I almost forgot Kate's not legally old enough to drink. We met at a night club for fuck's sake.

"Thanks." "Thank you." We both say.

"I'll give you a moment to decide."

"Thank you for giving me this date, Kate." I tell her sincerely after the server has left us.

"Well, you were very persistent."

"That I was." I chuckle remembering my constant pleading and begging for her to give me a date, one date. Although, I'm hoping for more. _Many more._

We look over our menus as we decide what we want. I'm a meat kind of man so I'm going for steak.

"Have you decided?" The server asks when he returns a few moments later.

"Are you ready?" I ask Kate. She nods. "Ladies first." I'm pleased to see her blush when I grin. _I've still got it. The ol' Elliot charm._

"I'll have the Cedar Grilled Lemon Chicken, please."

"And to drink?"

"Cola is fine, thank you."

I look at the menu, trying to find what she just ordered. When I see it I read what it consists of. Cedar grilled chicken garnished with Granny Smith apple relish. It's topped with lemon olive oil vinaigrette over a blend of cranberries, rice, honey-glazed pecans & quinoa. Sounds girlishly delicious. I never could pronounce quinoa correctly. I always pronounced it as it sounds, key-no-a, until my mother sat me down and said it's pronounced, keen-wah. Stupid fucking word.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'm going with the 9oz house sirloin. Served with steamed vegetables and garlic mashed potatoes as my sides. And I'd like a glass of ice water to drink, no lemon, please." I fold my menu and hand it to him.

"Very well."

"Wait!" I shout before he can leave remembering I'm on a date and if I want a goodnight kiss I should steer clear of the garlic. "Baked potato."

"Yes, sir." I see him smile just before he leaves, no doubt knowing why I've changed my order.

"Not a fan of garlic?" Kate grins as she teases me.

"Not unless you are."

She blushes again. _That's right, we may not have sex tonight but I sure as hell want that goodnight kiss I read happens at the end of a date._ I run my hand through my hair as I try to figure out how the fuck one date will convince her I've changed.

"I really like you, Kate." I blurt out.

"I really like you too, Elliot."

"You do?" I smile relieved.

"Yes, you're a wonderful father to Ava. To be honest I didn't expect you to be."

"Oh." I feel my face fall into a frown.

"Maybe we should call Ana and Christian to check up on Ava?"

"Kate, I'm sure she's fine." I stop her from doing so. "They've watched her before. They know what they're doing." And I know what she's doing. Trying to not talk about my failure as a father when she was pregnant.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Kate, I can't apologize enough for the way I acted during your pregnancy. I was in denial I guess, and I didn't take into account how you must of felt, being a teen mom in high school. And then when your father came to one of my construction sites, talking about marriage, I freaked. Completely freaked." I tell her honestly. "My dad being a lawyer suggested the paternity test, but I didn't need DNA results to confirm she's my daughter. To tell you the truth, when I learned that you were pregnant, I just wanted it to go away. Be some sort of fucked up nightmare. But when I laid my eyes on Ava for the first time..." I trail off as I remember the first time I saw my daughter. Then I get pissed when I remember the first time I saw her was through a fucking window with our father's practically yelling at me, one on each side. "... I fell in love. Even if she wasn't mine. I would have taken responsibility."

"That's very thoughtful." I can see her eyes are glossy now. _Fuck, I didn't mean to make her cry_. "I was scared. I realize it was my fault-"

"No, it wasn't. You were a teenager out having fun and I took advantage of you."

"No, you didn't. I went with you willingly and you didn't know I was underage. It was my fault just as much as it was yours. We may have been drunk but we both knew what we were doing when we had unprotected-" She stops suddenly and looks towards the door.

I follow her gaze and see the server, standing at the entrance of the VIP dining room, waiting for permission to enter so I give him a nod, allowing him access. As soon as he sets our plates down, he asks if we need anything, but we don't so he leaves.

I don't want to continue talking about the night I fucked up, the night that we created beautiful life, so I change the subject.

"Are you ready for college?" I ask as we eat our meal

"Yes." She says after she swallows the bite of food she just took. "I'm going to do online college like Ana. I'm starting in the fall."

"That's good. I'm glad you finished school and are going to college. That's quite the accomplishment."

"For a teen mom?"

"For anyone." I correct her.

We continue to eat in silence for a bit, although, it's surprisingly comfortable, like we've done this a million and one times before.

"Mmmm."

My dick stirs hearing her moan and when I look up at her, she's taking the fork out of her mouth as an agonizingly slow pace with her eyes closed and her face show nothing but pure bliss. _My dick is officially at full standing attention!_ I shift in my chair trying to get comfortable because my dick is painfully hard and rubbing against the zipper of my jeans.

"Good?" _Fuck, my voice is so fucking hoarse. What the fuck are you, Grey, fifteen?!_

"Very. Here, try some."

She scoops a forkful for me. I starring directly into her beautiful green eyes as I hold her hand and guide the fork to my mouth.

"Mmmm." I deliberately moan. She's right. It _is_ delicious.

She pops her mouth open to accommodate her heavy breathing. She looks gorgeous. I'd love to see her in the thrones of passion as she cums, screaming out my- _Fuck!_ This isn't what I wanted. I can do the sex bit just fine. I need to show her I'm not all about sex. But can you honestly blame a guy who hasn't had any pussy in fucking months, only his hand to satisfy his needs as he visualizes the sexiest woman alive while he jacks off every night. And that sexy woman is Katherine fucking Kavanagh.

I pull back and continue eating my meal innocently. I'd offer her a taste of mine but I don't want this to turn sexual. _At least not tonight._

When we've finished our meal, our server asks us if we'd like dessert but we don't so he lets us know that it's on the house, courtesy of my baby brother. I tip him regardless of his refusal and lead Kate out.

Thankfully, we're not separated in the elevator this time as not many board the cart with us. I hold Kate's soft hand, running my thumb over her knuckles, just to be sure we wont be separated again, of course.

I keep ahold of her hand as we walk out and wait for the valet to bring my truck around. I again help Kate into the cab then walk around to drive us to our next destination while holding her hand again as I drive.

It doesn't take long before I pull up and park near the shore. I grab my leather jacket from the back before I get out and walk around to her side with both of my hands up in surrender. I see her giggle and wait until I can open her door.

"I don't want a concussion tonight." I say seriously, causing her to laugh at my joke.

Since we're near the water, it's going to be cooler so I wrap my leather jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm. She pulls her arms through the selves and owns that jacket, even though, it is much too large on her. She looks sexy as fuck wearing my jacket.

I lead her down near the water and we begin our walk on the cement boardwalk as we hold hands. I'd love to get closer to the water but she's wearing heels. Of course, I wouldn't mind carrying her, but somehow, I don't think she'd like that. Either way, it's a beautiful summer night and the sun is setting giving us a beautiful view to enjoy while we walk.

"Are you named after the bay?" She asks me since we're walking near Elliott Bay.

"No. I was born in Detroit, we moved to Seattle when I was around 9 or 10, Christian was about 6 when mom got hired at Seattle Grace. They adopted Mia here, though."

"Oh."

We're quiet for awhile as we walk.

"So what do I have to do to convince you to give me a second chance?" I break our silence.

"I'd say you're doing a pretty good job, if I say so myself, Casanova."

"Ouch!" I dramatically put my hand to my heart when she calls me Casanova, meaning I'm smooth-talking charmer who has mastered the art of finding, meeting, attracting and seducing beautiful women into the bedroom.

She just flicks her eyebrow at me, challenging me to object but I can't. I was. But she did say I was doing a good job so I can't help but smile as I wrap my arm around her as we continue to walk along the water's edge of the boardwalk until we reach our destination.

I'm still holding her hand as I lead her down Pier 57 and to The Great Wheel. Since I purchased our VIP tickets online we are shown to the VIP cabin right away. I didn't want to do the typical first date shit I read online, like bowling, movies, race car driving. _Wait._ That was something else I was looking at while planning our date. My brother was fucking useless when I asked him for suggestions to do on my date with Kate so I had to Google shit to do in Seattle. You'd think he'd of done more than go to a fucking park for an hour on their first date but I guess they were young teenagers then.

We board cabin #42, the single black VIP cabin, and sit on the luxury, plush chairs. We're surrounded by windows, even the floor has a window so we have a 360 degree view of Seattle. I've rented the VIP cabin for the whole night so we can stay on the Ferris wheel as long as we'd like. Soon the wheel starts moving and we enjoy our view with soft music playing in the background.

"This is really nice." Kate grins as she looks out at the view of Seattle's sunset. "The view is breathtaking."

"I couldn't agree more." I can't keep my eyes off of her. She's beautiful.

I force myself to pull my gaze off of her to look at the view when she looks at me with those big green eyes and smiles a breathtaking, cock twitching, smile. I shake the dirty thoughts bound to enter my head and sit back to enjoy the evening with my daughter's mother who I hope to make mine. _Not my mother, I mean my significant other!_ Fuck, even my thoughts are a jumbled nervous mess. I run my hand through my hair, trying to calm myself then put my arm around Kate as we enjoy the view together.

"So, what are you planning to study? In college. Online college." _Fuck, I sound a jumbled nervous mess. Calm the fuck down, Grey!_

"Journalism." She grins. "I had hoped to get an intern a the _Seattle Times_ or somewhere but after my dad talked with me, I decided to stick with the family business and intern at Kavanagh Media. My father convinced me." She shrugs.

"How so?" _Fucking bastard_.

I guess I'll have to play nice since he's my daughter's grandfather and my future father in-law. _In-law?!_ Fucking in-laws.

I can't help but notice how I basically envisioned Kate as my wife and my only thought was her father being my father in-law. I never wanted this, marriage, kids, the little house with the white picked fence, complete with mini van and a #1 Dad shirt. I wanted pussy, any pussy, it didn't fucking matter. But now, I can see myself settling down for the first time in my life and I'm not screaming as I run for the hills. I know this is only our starter date to see if Kate will give me a second chance but I can't help but want forever with her. Not now, of course, right now all I want is a second date, a second chance with Kate, maybe we can get married eventually one day in the distant future.

"Well, he explained it would be better for me because I have Ava." Kate brings me from my thoughts. "He said other companies wont be so lenient if she's ill and needs her mama or if there's an event going on at her school when she's older and I need the time off, or if there's any other last minute thing I need to attend for Ava. By working at Kavanagh Media, while I wont receive special treatment regarding the work I do, I will be able to adjust my schedule to fit Ava's needs."

"That's a good idea. Very helpful too. You do know I can help with her as well, right?"

"Yes, I know." She shrugs. "But sometimes babies just want their mama."

"Understandable."

"So what about Grey Construction, how's that going?"

"Well, Christian had my company do a lot of his companies that he took over and kept so that's really got my business well known when folks found out I've done the Christian Grey's construction. It helps that he's my brother. My company's well known now. We did the Mile High, ya know."

"Really?" I nod. "It's beautiful."

"I'm not responsible for the décor." I chuckle. "Just the construction. We just recently did Grey Publishing, he wanted the whole floor revamped for when Ana begins to work there."

"They have an incredible love for one another. I hope to find love like that."

"Maybe you should stop searching for something someone else has and look at what's right in front of you." My eyes widen at the way that sounded. Like I'm talking about me. "I mean-"

I'm cut off by her lips, gently and chastely kissing mine. When she pulls back her green eyes sparkle with something I've never seen before. I smile shyly at her and hold her close as we enjoy the ride and the view. It's dark now so they've turned on the Ferris wheel lights. We continue to talk, laugh, and enjoy each others company. _Who knew dating could be so fun? And without involving sex. Why didn't anyone tell me?_ I guess Christian was right. Everything is better when you share it with the one you love. _Love?!_ Well, if I envision her as my wife, yeah I guess it is love. _So this is love?_ I look at Kate as she admires the view and smile at her as I kiss her head. _Love._ I lean my head on hers as I hold her with one hand and hold her hand with my other hand. It's a beautiful night and a beautiful view as we talk.

I didn't realize how late it was until the Ferris wheel starts letting people off and soon we are asked to leave our cabin. The Wheel closes at midnight so we must have been talking for quite awhile. My truck is parked at the end of the boardwalk so we'll have to walk back.

"I can run and get my truck and pick you up if you'd like." I suggest when I remember she's wearing sexy high heels.

"No, it's fine."

"Lucky for you and those heels we didn't walk from the Mile High."

"You don't like the heels?" She asks, kicking one of her legs back to lift her foot up behind her.

"I like them very much." I'd like them on top of my shoulders as I- _Fuck! Can I not think of anything other than sex?!_

As we walk back to my truck I pull my phone out.

"I'm just going to let Christian know we're on our way back to get Ava." I let her know so she doesn't think I'm rude.

I dial his number and listen to it ring and ring until I finally reach is voicemail.

"They must be sleeping." I tell Kate. "I'll send a text."

 **Sorry it's late. We lost track of time. We're on our way to pick up Ava. -E**

We make it back to my truck with no bodily injuries.

I assist Kate into the truck and drive us to Escala to pick up our daughter.

When I pull into Escala's underground parking garage, I turn the engine off and unbuckle, but we stay in my truck talking a bit more before we head up. They're sleeping anyway so what's a few extra minutes with Kate. Besides, I need to know.

"So have you decided?"

"About?"

"You know what I'm talking about." I smirk at her.

"Enlighten me."

"Katherine Agnes Kavanagh, will you give me a second chance?"

I hold my breath as she puts her finger to her chin and looks up. Hopefully, I've convinced her to give me a second chance.

"Kate!" I scold her when she takes far too long. _A second is far too fucking long if you ask me._

She giggles, fucking giggles, crazy girl.

"Yes. I will."

I grin, so fucking happy, and lean forward only to frown when she pulls back out of my reach.

"On the condition we take it slow."

"Yeah, alright." I sit back in my seat and out of her personal space.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I ask confused as to why she would thank me.

"For the date. For respecting me. For not moving too fast. For being Ava's father. For everything."

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah." She whispers.

This time when I lean over the center console she doesn't move away, in fact, she moves toward me. When our lips touch our kiss starts off gentle then soon becomes passionate. She tastes fucking amazing, and I want more, but I know now is not the time for more. However, I can enjoy more of this kiss so I hold her jaw and deepen our kiss, sliding my tongue along her lips, begging for her to allow me access to her mouth. We moan in unison as our tongues meet and dance together in perfect harmony. I'm thankful now that I didn't order and eat the garlic mashed potatoes. I don't want to get carried away so I end the kiss with two chaste kisses then lean my forehead against hers as I look into her eyes.

"We should go now." I say even though I want nothing more than to continue kissing her.

"Uh-huh."

I start to open my door but stop it from opening all the way and look back at Kate.

"I'll open your door." I raise my brow trying to portray that I'm serious about not getting a concussion tonight and it makes her giggle.

"Okay."

I hop out then walk around to open her door as I bow dramatically.

"M'lady."

"Thank you, kind sir." She curtsies.

I chuckle and she giggles as we walk to the elevator together.

Since my brother wont give anyone the access code to their apartment, I have to buzz the intercom for Taylor to allow us access. He doesn't say anything but soon the elevator starts to move so I suspect he saw us on their private CCTV of the elevator. Since we're being monitored, I only hold Kate's hand as we ride up together but I'd like to continue our kissing until we reach their apartment.

When the elevator comes to a stop at the penthouse apartment we step off and are greeting by Taylor, as usual.

"I'll let Mr. Grey know you've arrived." He says opening the door to the apartment, allowing us access.

He leaves us and walks in the direction of their room while Kate and I wait in the great room.

"I had a great time tonight." She tells me and that makes me feel like I'm on cloud fucking nine. "Thanks again."

"I did as well. And you're very welcome. I can't wait to do it again."

"Me neither."

I grin when she says this. I can't believe I convinced her to give me another shot.

"Mr. Grey will be out shortly." Taylor lets us know when he walks back into the main room.

"Cool."

He goes off, presumably to the security room, and it's not long until my baby brother comes out wearing his pajamas, looking like he just woke with his crazy unruly hair, though I guess it always looks that unruly. He's carrying our little girl who is peacefully sleeping in her uncle's arms.

"Did you two have a good night?" He asks us in a sleepy groggy voice as he hands Ava to Kate.

He looks tired as fuck so I know we woke him.

"We did." Kate smiles as she puts Ava into her seat.

"Yeah, we did."

"It's late guys, I'm going back to bed." He whispers, probably so he doesn't wake Ava. "Taylor will show you out."

"Thanks again for watching her, Christian." Kate says as she straps Ava into her infant seat. "Thank Ana for me as well, please. I seriously don't know what I would do without you two."

"Goodnight." Is all he says then he pats my back and walks out of the room.

"I'll follow you home so I know you two make it safely." I let her know as I walk with her and carry Ava to the elevator.

"Have a goodnight, Ms. Kavanagh, Mr. Grey." Taylor nods to us as he locks up the apartment for the night.

I still don't understand why they have security.

When we reach the underground parking of Escala, I walk Kate to her Mercedes and put Ava's baby seat that she's in into the infant carseat thingamajig to secure her while Kate drives my precious cargo home. I close the passenger door of her two door car and walk Kate around to the driver's door.

"I guess this is goodnight." She says, leaning against her car.

"I guess it is." I put one of my hands on her car and use my other hand to tuck her hair behind her face then tilt her chin up as I lean down to kiss her sweet lips again, wanting to taste her before we part ways. I keep it PG-13 and don't deepen our kiss this time.

"Goodbye." She grins up at me.

"Laters." I tell her. "Goodbyes are forever. And I plan on seeing you for the rest of my life."

"Laters."

I grin again. My cheeks are beginning to ache from all this fucking smiling.

"Laters, baby." I give her one last chaste kiss then open the door for her. "Sweet dreams." I tell her as I close the door.

I know I will be having sweet dreams of her tonight and every fucking night of my life.

I walk to my truck and get in, starting it and follow Kate to Bellevue.

After I've helped her carry Ava inside and to her room, thank fuck her father was sleeping is all I have to say, I leave and go back home to my lonely, empty apartment.

That was the only date I have ever been on but I can safely say, it was the best fucking date ever. And I want more dates with her. Only her.

* * *

 _Elliot 24  
Kate 18_

 **A/N: _I wrote this because more readers than not asked for it. I hope you enjoyed reading about Kate and Elliot's date. The story will continue with either Christian or Anastasia's POV. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

 ** _Until laters._ ;)**


	40. (39) Warnings

**CPOV**

Today is Monday and Friday is my 21st birthday so I'm taking the day off from work Friday to spend with Ana and have dinner with my family, then on Saturday I'm going out with Dad and Elliot. Elliot wants to take Dad to a strip club which I find hilarious so I've agreed, with permission from Ana, of course. She's okay with me going. She said 'looking, no touching', as if I would ever, and they better not fucking touch me. We're not staying long, just long enough to have one of the ladies give our father a lap dance. I'm dying with anticipation, it's going to be fun.

I've already spoken with and emailed the video of Morgan and Hyde to GP's department head to fire Ms. Morgan as soon as she arrives.

I'm sitting in my office, waiting for Jack Hyde to arrive so I can terminate his employment with Grey Publishing. Usually department heads handle all terminations for the employees they manage but I want to handle this myself. I've already blacklisted Hyde in Seattle so no other publishing company will touch him. I talked to my father about Hyde and my suspicions, he said without the assistants saying he did something, we can't do anything legally for his previous assistants, so Taylor tried to get his previous assistants to talk again but they wont so there's nothing we can do. As for the sexual harassment with Ms. Jackson, we are giving the video to the police since we have Ms. Jackson's permission to do so and letting them handle it from there.

 _~BUZZ~_

"Yes." I answer my intercom.

 _"Mr. Grey, Mr. Hyde is here, sir."_

"I'll be with him in a moment."

 _"Yes, sir."_

I don't want to speak to him as soon as he arrives because I don't want him to think he deserves my time. I'm not dropping everything I'm doing just for Hyde, so I'm making him wait.

My phone rings and when I see it's Ros, I answer it.

"Grey."

 _"Well, kid."_ Ros says. _"You did it."_

"What did I do now?"

 _"You are officially a billionaire. I've just signed off on the deal for a shipping company putting you in billionaire status."_

"Holy shit!"

 _"Ho-ly Shit, is right. I knew you had potential to be great but I never imagined you would be this great, this fast. I made the right decision coming to work for you back in college. It's not multi-billions. Yet. But I know it will be soon."_

"Wow." I breath. I never expected to be this successful especially not this fast.

 _"I'm heading back to the office now but I just wanted to call and let you know."_

"Yeah, thanks. Good job, Ros."

 _"Congratulations, kid. Your first billion."_ She ends the call.

 _My first billion and I'm barely 21_. What an awesome birthday gift.

I'm so excited, I have to call Ana but after a few rings the call goes to her voice mail so I leave a message.

"Hey, baby. I have some news I want to share with you. Call me when you can. I love you."

I have a meeting after I fire Hyde and I have a lot of paperwork to get through today since I'm taking Friday for my birthday so I get started on that.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I take a break when I'm halfway through the paperwork. I didn't realize how much time got away from me. It's been about an hour and my meeting is soon. I want to get Hyde out of here before my meeting so I call Taylor.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey?"_ He answers.

"I'm ready for Hyde. Bring him in then stay in the room so you can escort him out. I don't want him returning to his office so have someone pack up his shit and have it mailed to him."

 _"Yes, sir. I'll have additional security waiting outside your office door as well."_

"Thank you, Taylor." I end the call and wait.

It doesn't take long before there is a double knock on my door and Taylor opens the door for Hyde who doesn't look happy and has scratches along his face from where Ms. Jackson slapped him. I keep my face impassive.

"Have a seat, Mr. Hyde." I say, gesturing towards the chairs in front of my desk.

I begin as soon as he's seated with Taylor standing directly behind him with his hands clasped in front, ready to intervene if needed.

"I understand Ms. Jackson is no longer your assistant." I state.

"That's correct."

"I believe I made myself clear on what would happen if your assistant suddenly quit."

"You did. However, she didn't quit, I fired her. And your terms where if she quit within the probationary period and that's ended." He says cocky.

I want to see how far he'll go and what he will say happened so I play it smooth, like I know nothing.

"I guess you'll be needing another assistant then."

I can just barely see his mouth twitch, holding back a smirk, thinking he has me.

"This is Ms. Jackson's first offense, why didn't you just write her up?" I ask causally as I pick up a pen.

"This happened end of day Friday. It's Monday, Mr. Grey. I just got into the office and was sent up here, where I had to wait an hour before you were ready to see me. I didn't have the chance to write her up yet." Not telling me why he fired her or why he didn't write her up. She's fired so a write up now would be useless.

"What were your terms for firing Ms. Jackson?"

"She physically assaulted me." He says confidently. Any other man would be ashamed and wouldn't admit to a woman assaulting him.

I fake chuckle. "Ms. Jackson assaulted you?" I say unbelieving since he's obviously much larger and stronger than Ms. Jackson even though I know she did smack him, leaving the scratches on his face. I'm only doing this to taunt him. "Is that what happened to your face?" I say with humor laced in my voice, pointing to his scratches with my pen.

"Yes." He says annoyed. His cool and calm demeanor dropping slightly.

"Why would Ms. Jackson assault you?" I know he wasn't expecting this question.

"She took something I said out of context."

"Well, what was it that you said?"

"When I hired her, I thought she would be a hard worker, but lately she's been distracted and sloppy so I told her she should be thankful I hired her, given her inexperience." He explains smoothly. _He's good, but I know better._

"And then what happened?"

"She slapped me." He shrugs one of his shoulders.

 _Okay, let's get to the point, Hyde._

"So unbuckling your pants and telling her she should thank you properly had nothing to do with her slapping you then."

 _That's right Hyde, I know._

"She's lying." He says, thinking Ms. Jackson told me her side. "That crazy bitch attacked me and tried to unbuckle-"

"Then why didn't you say she attacked you when I asked you what happened?" I interrupt him and his lame excuse.

"I told you she physically assaulted me." He growls.

"I have cameras in the copy room of GP." I let him know. "I saw the video, Mr. Hyde. All of it."

At first Hyde blanches, having been caught, but then changes his stance completely and he starts glaring daggers at me which straightens Taylor out who, I'm sure Hyde doesn't realize, is still standing directly behind him.

"Mr. Hyde, I think it's obvious, you're fired. Your belongings will be mailed to you within 30 days so don't bother returning to your office, and you better believe I will be sending the video to the Seattle police department as well as to every publishing company in Seattle." I wont send the video to other publishing companies without having Barney blur out the identity of Ms. Jackson. "Consider yourself officially blacklisted. And as soon as the police have the video, you'll be facing sexual harassment charges as well. Now get out." I say going back to my paperwork like he doesn't effect me.

I hear scuffling but don't look up, staying unaffected because I know Taylor has Hyde under control. I continue with my paperwork while Hyde starts shouting as Taylor 'escorts' him to the door so the other security can escort him off of GEH property.

"You'll regret this, Grey! You fucker! All you fucking Greys are dead. I'll fucking kill you!"

I still don't look up from my paperwork, continuing to 'work'. I've had threats before, so this is nothing new. Taylor knows the drill. He's to add Hyde to our threats list and will hire covert security for my family. He has before, until the threat is no longer high priority.

"I'll fucking kill you in front of that pretty little wife of yours!" Him talking about my Ana finally gets a reaction out of me, snapping my head up to see Taylor, dragging Hyde to the door so he can throw Hyde out of my office and Hyde is fighting against him, trying to get to me. "Then I'll fuck your wife! I bet she's fucking tight!"

Hyde has found my Achilles heel. I get up from my chair and storm to Hyde, but Taylor throws Hyde into the door, slamming his ribs with his elbow, causing Hyde to howl in pain then opens the door and tosses him to the other security waiting before I can reach him then stops me from doing anything to Hyde. The two GEH security drag Hyde, who is holding his side and still yelling out threats, to the elevator.

"Maybe I'll fuck her first so you can watch me satisfy her needs, then I'll fucking kill you, baby bird!" Is the last thing Hyde says, before the elevator doors close and I can lunge at him to fucking kill him.

 _Ana. I need Ana. I need to hear her voice._

I pull my phone out and call her as I walk back to my office with Taylor following, but she doesn't answer. _Fuck!_ I run my hand through my hair and try calling again and again with no answer.

"What is Mrs. Grey's location?" I ask Taylor for Ana's whereabouts for the first time ever. I usually don't care or need to know where she is every second of the day but I have to know she's okay.

Taylor takes out his phone.

"Her tracker says Escala, sir."

"Tracker? If you're tracing her phone, she's not answering. She might not be near her phone."

"Your wedding bands, sir." He nods to mine, so I look at my wedding band. "They are encrypted with a tracker, for safety reasons."

"You need a fucking raise!"

 _How was I not made aware of this? Right now, I don't fucking care. All I care about is Ana's safety._

"I'm just doing my job, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"It goes without saying that Hyde is on our threats list. I want Ryan on Mia and Reynolds on my mother. You can get Jenkins for Elliot and Stevens for my father. You may want to find more to cover Ana's parents just incase since he knows of Ana. Send a copy of the video, showing Hyde with Ms. Jackson, to the police and notify them of his reputation and our suspicions along with the list of his previous assistants, if we can't get them to talk perhaps the police can and get restraining orders for Mrs. Grey and I against Hyde. Make sure you tell Sawyer about today's events so he's aware of the situation. He is to stay _extremely_ close to Mrs. Grey. If anything happens to her..." I trail off.

"I understand, sir. I'll send the information to the police and I will let Sawyer know immediately." Taylor leaves to get everything done.

I close my office door and try calling Ana again with no answer. I'm going home. I have to see her.

 _~BUZZ~_

"What!" I snap.

 _"Your next meeting is in the conference room, Mr. Gr-"_

"Cancel it." I snap, interrupting her, packing up my shit.

 _"Sir, Ros said this meeting can't be canceled."_

 _Fuck!_

"Then tell them to wait." I snap.

 _"Sir?"_

"I said wait!" I end the connection.

 _I'm not doing anything until I hear from Ana_.

I call her again with no answer. _Fuck!_ I call again and again no answer so I call Sawyer.

 _"Sawyer."_ He answers.

"Where's Mrs. Grey?"

 _"She's in the basement gym of Escala, working out, sir."_

"Are you with her?"

 _"Yes, sir. She's within my sight."_

"Stay close to her. We've had a threat that needs to be taken seriously. I want her to call me as soon as she's done at the gym, do you understand?"

 _"Yes, sir."_

I end the call and get up to go to my meeting.

 **.**

During my meeting I can't concentrate because all I can think about his Hyde, hurting my Ana. We've never had a threat made to us like this before. I guess this is why Welch said we needed personal security. Thank fuck we have Taylor and Sawyer as our CPOs. I'm distracted throughout the meeting and I constantly check my phone to see if Ana's called me.

 _ **~..~..~**_

My phone buzzes in my pocket just as we're ending the meeting.

I quickly and professionally wrap up the meeting so I can answer my phone before it goes to voicemail.

"Baby?" I answer as soon as I walk out of the door, without even checking who is calling.

 _"Mr. Grey, it's Barney."_

"I apologize. Go ahead." I say, continuing to walk to my office.

 _"Have you checked your email I sent you Friday evening regarding Mr. Hyde, sir?"_

"No, sorry. I don't like to work on the weekends and I've been busy today." I say sitting at my desk, powering up my laptop so I can read Barney's urgent email.

 _"Mr. Grey, it's urgent that you read what I found"_ beep _"on Mr. Hyde's computer."_

"I'll read it now, Barney. I have another call." I hang up and answer the next call coming in.

"Grey." I answer in my brisk tone, clicking on my email inbox.

 _"Christian?"_

"Baby?" I'm so relieved to hear her voice that I stop from opening Barney's email. "Are you okay?"

 _"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"I tried calling you and you didn't answer." I say.

 _"I'm sorry. I wanted to workout before I started my online college today. What were you calling for?"_

I don't want to scare her so I wont tell her about the threat nor about Hyde.

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

She giggles her sexy giggle. _"I miss you too but you haven't been gone long."_

"I'll be coming home to work the rest of today." I let her know. "After I finish, I'm all yours."

 _"You're always mine, Mr. Grey."_

"Always, Mrs. Grey. I'll be home soon." I promise.

 _"I love you."_

"You too, baby." I hang up, relieved I finally heard her voice, it's calmed me significantly.

I'm about to close my laptop and head home now, when Barney's urgent email is on the screen. I click to open the email and read it.

 **.**

 **From:** **_Barney Sullivan_**

 **Subject:** **_URGENT ~_** ** _Jack Hyde_**

 **To:** **_Christian Grey_**

 _There was nothing on Hyde's SIP computer about his former PAs._

 _However, I found information on Hyde's SIP computer hard drive that was deleted shortly after GEH took over SIP.  
He looked up this information_ before _GEH bought the company._

 ** _Greys' Home Addresses:_**  
 _Five properties in Seattle, Washington_  
 _Two properties in Detroit, Michigan  
One property in Lake Adriana, Montana  
_

 ** _Detailed Resumes for:_**  
 _Carrick Grey_  
 _Dr. Grace Trevelyan  
_ _Christian Grey  
_ _Elliot Grey  
_

 ** _Newspaper and online articles relating to:  
_** _Carrick Grey  
_ _Dr. Grace Trevelyan_  
 _Christian Grey_  
 _Elliot Grey_

 ** _Photographs:_**  
 _Carrick Grey_  
 _Dr. Grace Trevelyan_  
 _Christian Grey_  
 _Elliot Grey_  
 _Mia Grey_

 _I continued my investigation on Hyde's GP computer and found the following deleted data.  
He looked this information up_ after _GEH bought SIP.  
_

 ** _High school transcripts for:_**  
 _Anastasia Steele_

 ** _Newspaper and online articles relating to:_**  
 _Anastasia Steele_  
 _Anastasia Grey_

 ** _Photographs:_**  
 _Anastasia Grey_

 _Some of the photos of Mrs._ _Grey look to be personal that he has taken himself._

 _I will continue my investigation to see what else I can find._

B Sullivan  
Head of IT, GEH

 **.**

 _What the fuck?!_

* * *

 _Christian 20  
Anastasia 18_

 ** _Kudos to_** MF79 ** _for her help with this chapter._ ;)**

* * *

 ** _& To the guest _ 'Fanfic Reader' _who asked, "...why start something new if you are not going ti update this regularly"_**

 ** _Ummmmm... Are you talking about updating this story? Because I do update this story regularly & my last update was Nov. 13th when you asked this on Nov. 14th so I don't understand your question & _****_I'm not sure why you asked that?_**

 ** _I update this story every other day. To me that is "regularly". I don't take weeks or months to update. (No offense to other writers that do.) The other new story that I have up is already written so I'm not writing that I'm just editing the already written chapters and posting, and even if I was writing 50 stories at the same time it wouldn't matter because I do update_ Enough _"regularly". And that story does not and has not effected this story's updates. I'm not sure what you consider to be "updated regularly" but I have updated this story "regularly" since I started writing it._**

 ** _Fanfiction is not my life. I am a mom first and a Fanfic writer/reader second. **Rant Over**_**


	41. (40) Shots!

**CPOV**

"Mmmm." I moan, flexing my hips up.

I was dreaming of Ana cooking me pancakes, bacon, and eggs, naked in our kitchen but something woke me.

I keep my eyes closed, not ready to wake up yet, but then I feel Ana lick my dick from the base to the tip like I'm her fucking Christian Grey flavored popsicle, causing my eyes to pop open. I blink a few times to adjust to the dawn's early light then look down at my beautiful wife.

"Happy birthday, Christian." She purrs, then draws me into her mouth sucking.

"Oh, baby." I moan. _Happy birthday to me indeed_.

Instead of thrusting my hands into her hair and fucking her mouth, like I usually would, I put both of my hands behind my head and enjoy her sucking my dick until I come with a roar.

I close my eyes, panting and bring my hands out from behind my head, when I feel her kissing up my body to my lips, and put my hands on her hips. I can taste myself on her tongue as suck on it, continuing to kiss my wife until she pulls away, smiling down at me.

"You made my birthday so special recreating moments from our past so I thought I would do the same." We grin, remembering the first time she sucked my dick. "I want you to relax today for your birthday, at least until we leave for your parents, because you work too hard." She says, giving me chaste kisses.

"I like working hard." I say suggestively, moving my hands from her hips to her ass and squeezing gently and making her giggle her sexy giggle that I love to hear.

"Let's get you fed before you work any harder." She says climbing off of me, getting something off of my bedside table and that's when I notice the breakfast tray. "I made you breakfast in bed for your birthday." She says climbing back onto the bed next to me as I sit up to eat.

I notice only one plate and one fork, and it upsets me slightly as I don't know why there is only one setting. My mind is going crazy with thoughts, of her not eating, of her thinking I would eat without her or in front of her, of her- I stop my thoughts when she gathers a forkful of pancakes, bringing it to her mouth. My dick comes to life at her moan. Okay, now my mind is going crazy with thoughts of her eating in front of me naked. She gathers another bite on her fork and bringing it to my mouth to feed me.

"You work too hard." She explains. "So I'm going to feed you your breakfast. We're going to share." She says with a gorgeous smile that makes me megawatt smile in return. I only want to take care of her but I fucking love her taking care of me.

"Thank you, baby." I say as I get another forkful of the delicious breakfast she made me.

"How does it feel to be 21?" She asks, taking her bite.

I chuckle a little. "Ask me that on Sunday." I'm not getting drunk today, but I will on Saturday.

She feeds me a bite of bacon, smiling.

"Are you excited to get drunk and have fun with your dad and brother?"

"Well, I've done both before, but now it feels different. I'm not going to get drunk to hide the pain and I'm not being forced to hang out with my family, I want to."

"You've been drunk before?" She asks, shocked.

I nod. "When I entered puberty, I was an out of control, vulnerable, angry teenager. My night terrors of my start at life wouldn't stop, I couldn't stand to be touched so I would brawl at school just to feel some kind of touch and that was the only kind of touch I've ever experienced, so I would drink to hide my pain, to take it away. The school we met at was the last high school that would accept me. I've been through so many therapists and the latest therapies." I shrug. "I told you, I was fifty shades of fucked up when we met." I say then look at her. She looks sad.

I don't like seeing her like this.

We're done with our breakfast so I take the plate and put it on my bedside table and lay down, holding her. She snuggles closer to me, holding me a little tighter.

"I'm better now." I reassure her, kissing her head. _I no longer have any pain, I haven't had a night-terror since I met her, I don't have a therapist anymore, I'm successful, I can stand anyone's touch, I'm happy and in love_. "Because of you."

"Oh, Christian." She says emotional.

I've never really gone into detail about my start at life and she's never asked questions, which I love, but she's my wife and doesn't know that part of my life.

"My birthmother was a-"

"Stop." She says sitting up fast, putting her finger on my mouth. "You don't have to tell me, Christian."

"I want you to know. I'm okay now." I assure her.

"I know you're okay, but I don't want you to bring up your past. You don't need to remember that part of your life. Just forget it and let it go."

"Can I at least tell you something I've learn recently about my birthmother." She nods. "I realized, everything that happened has lead me to where I am today. If she hadn't of been neglectful, if her pimp hadn't of abused me, if she hadn't of overdosed and killed herself. I would never of met you or the Grey's and I could never imagine my life without you."

"Oh, Christian. You don't know that. No child deserves what you went through and no child deserves to lose their mother especially so young. There are many variables and scenarios that could have happened differently where you weren't hurt and we still met later in life. We're soul mates. We were meant to be together. Let's not talk about this anymore. It's your birthday, we should be in a happy mood." She kisses me then snuggles next to me.

"I feel like you know nothing about my start at life. I was thankful when we were younger that you never asked questions but you're my wife now, baby. We should know everything about each other."

"Okay, how about I ask you one question about your dark past then we drop it."

"Deal."

She thinks about her question then looks at me.

"What was your birthmother's name?"

Her question shouldn't surprise me, but it does. Of all the questions she could have asked... Why I had my fear of touch? Why I had night-terrors? What they were about? What happened when I was little? The list goes on and on. But she's always been sensitive of my past so I shouldn't be this surprised.

"Ella." I answer.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Ana and I have been having a quiet day at home until we leave for dinner tonight at my parents' house. I've notified Taylor to lock the elevator and not to allow access to anyone including our families as we wish not to be disturbed unless it's an emergency. I've answered my phone calls from my family wishing me happy birthday this morning then I left my phone in our bedroom along with Ana's. Our families know to call Taylor if they need us. Ana and I have made love multiple times already today and we've just finished lunch. Ana has baked my birthday cake or cupcakes every year since my first birthday we've shared together and since she learned my favorite flavor was chocolate, she's made me the most delicious chocolate cakes every year.

Thankfully, the threat with Hyde didn't go anywhere but Taylor and Sawyer are still on high alert if anything were to happen. I'm not sure yet what to do with the information that Barney found on Hyde's computer, it's all public knowledge and the photos he took are the same as a paparazzi would take, he could have simply been looking up his employers. I know something's not right and I'm unsure why he's looking into my family and I, but as long as he stays the fuck away, he can envy us from his shitty apartment near Pike Market.

We've had threats before that ended up a dead end so I'm not too worried about Hyde. Hopefully, his previous assistants will talk to the police and the bastard will be thrown in jail where he belongs. If not, I hope he leaves Seattle since I've blacklisted him with every publishing company. He'll be lucky to get a job working in a fast food restaurant, saying the infamous ' _do you want fries with that_ ' if he doesn't end up in jail, because that's where a guy like that is headed.

I'm in the kitchen watching Ana whip the icing she's making for the cake and I can't take my eyes off of her sexy ass, much like 3 years ago in P.E., but today she's wearing snug fitting yoga shorts that fit her ass just right and show off her curves. She looks like the same girl she was when she was 15 but now that she's 18 almost 19 and her body is curvier, she looks phenomenal and I'm hypnotized as usual.

"I know nothing can compare to _Charlie Tango_ or your proposal." She says bringing me from my thoughts, looking over her shoulder so I take my eyes off of her ass to look at her eyes. "So I got you a little something. There." She gestures toward the dining table.

I get up and walk to the table, picking up the small package and taking it back to the breakfast bar to open it.

Inside is a mini solar powered _Charlie Tango_ and a black shirt that says _This Guy Loves His Wife_. I chuckle a bit as she's brought both our last birthday gifts into a smaller version. It's perfect. I set them on the counter and walk toward her, holding her from behind.

"Thank you, baby." I kiss her head as she leans back against me, continuing to frost the cake.

She makes a disapproving sound and swats my hand when I try to taste the icing in the bowl.

"Come on, baby. You're done with the cake, let me have a taste."

She turns around looking sexy as fuck. "I have plans for that icing."

I smirk. "Plans?"

"I want you upstairs in the Playroom in fifteen minutes." She tells me, walking away with the bowl of icing but stops just before she gets to the stairs, looking over her shoulder she says. "Only wearing your jeans." Then continues her path to go upstairs, leaving me dumbfounded, excited and aroused at the same time.

I wonder what she has planned? Only one way to find out. I go upstairs, taking off my shirt as I go to our Playroom.

When I walk in, she's not in here. _Hmm._ I put my shirt down near the door and wait for her since she said fifteen minutes.

Soon I hear the door open and heels clinking on the floor as she walks in.

She was wearing yoga shorts and a T-shirt, barefoot in the kitchen earlier so hearing the heels tells me she's changed, presumably into something sexy.

I turn around to face her as she locks the door. see _Holy fuck!_ I'm instantly uncomfortably hard in my jeans, seeing her wearing a sexy as fuck cop costume with knee high heel boots. She has the bowl of icing and walks to our high bench, setting it down. When she turns around her face is unusually impassive.

"Go stand near the door." She demands, pointing her finger where she wants me.

She raises her brow when I don't move, too entranced with her sexy cop outfit that snugs her body tightly. It's a corset top that has a zipper in the front and pushes her tits up so I can see the tops of her mounds, sexy boy shorts that hug her ass and show every curve, fishnet stockings, and knee high lace up boots, complete with badge and a cop hat that has her hair tucked under it. I was joking about her being my sexy cop and her having her way with me but now I'm glad I made the joke.

I clear my throat and walk to where she wants me to stand, near the door.

Once I'm standing where she wants me, she walks over to me, keeping her face sexily impassive. She puts her finger on my abs and circles me twice before she stops behind me, kicking my feet apart with hers then taking my hands, putting them behind my head, keeping my elbow out so I lace my fingers together with my hands behind my head and my legs spread like I'm about to be frisked.

"You've been a naughty boy, Mr. Grey." She says, walking around to face me and my eyes go straight to the tops of her tits, begging to come out of that sexy corset.

She's standing out of my reach so I can admire her sexy body from head to toe. I clear my throat again and get into character when she puts her hands on her hips.

"What have I done, officer Grey?"

She tries to stay impassive but I can see a smirk, trying to show through.

"Now's not the time to list your misdemeanors, Grey." She giggles then bites her lip to stop from laughing, trying to stay in character. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you." She informs me.

"Tits." She laughs once but quickly recovers. "So if I said I wanted to fuck you?" I ask.

"As I've said before, Mr. Grey. You are a very naughty man."

"I like being naughty." I let her know. _Only with her_.

She looks down at my dick through my jeans so I follow her gaze, seeing my huge bulge.

"What's in your pocket, sir?"

"Why don't you find out?" I suggest, wiggling my brows at her.

She slowly walks up to me and grabs my dick through my jeans. "Who does this belong to?" She asks.

"My wife."

She reaches up to my ear and whispers. "Good answer."

She pulls back and kisses me soundly on my mouth, I keep my hands behind my head, staying in character for our role play.

After our kiss, she glides her hands down my chest, to my abs, to the hem of my jeans, hooking her finger inside and pulling me closer, leading me to our Playroom bed.

"Lay down." She demands so I do.

She grabs my hand, cuffing it to the bed then my foot, moving to my other hand and foot until I am spread eagle, cuffed to our Playroom bed. Then she returns to the bench where she left the bowl of icing, and walks back toward me with it, setting it on the bed next to my hip, then walks the chest of drawers and pulls something out.

When she returns to me again, she straddles me. I don't see what she grabbed from our chest of drawers as she sets it down near the bowl of icing then lifts the rubber spatula, gathering some chocolate icing and bringing it to my chest. After she licks my chest clean, she dips the spatula back into the bowl gathering more icing then draws on the contours of my abs. She looks at me watching her, taking the spatula and sucking the access icing from it. I instinctively flex my hips up, lifting her.

"I think you've seen enough." She says as she puts the spatula back into the bowl, picking up the item she retrieved from our chest of drawers and thrusts me into darkness as she covers my eyes with the blindfold.

She gives me a chaste kiss on my lips then moves, kissing down my chest, until she reaches my abs to suck and lick the chocolate icing from my body. I feel her delicate fingers loop inside the hem of my jeans again and slide to my button, unbuttoning them, then unzipping them. I lift my hips to help her pull them down, causing my hard erection to spring free. I'm listening carefully, since I can't see anything, to try and figure out what she's going to do next. I can tell she's back at the bowl because I can hear the clink her rings make as she holds the bowl in place, then I feel thick chocolate on my dick's head and her suck the tip clean.

"Aahhh!" I flex my hips up, causing her to go deeper. "Oh, fuck, baby!"

"Mmmmm." She moans as she slides me back out of her mouth, the vibration making my dick twitch. "Chocolate and Christian."

"Oh, baby." I say, excitedly.

"My favorite." She says, placing more chocolate on my dick, this time spreading it all over my shaft.

She sucks me clean until I'm just on the edge of my release then pulls me out of her mouth with a loud popping sound, smacking her lips. I hear a zipper being slowly unzipped, and I know it's her sexy corset that is coming off.

"I want to see you." I tell her.

"I know." She says but makes no move to remove my blindfold.

I feel her amazing tits graze my dick as she slide up my body and kisses me on my lips. The feel of her tits, brushing against my dick makes me want to titty fuck her. I feel her go back down my body, kissing and sucking every inch until she reaches my dick again and starts torturing me, sucking harder, twirling her tongue, pumping her hand, and it takes me all but a second to explode into her mouth calling out her name.

After she's swallowed all I have to give her, she crawls back up to my mouth, kissing me hard and I can taste the mixture of myself and chocolate.

 _Hmmm. I'd love to taste Ana and chocolate_.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Grey." She says, removing the blindfold, causing me to blink so my eyes can adjust to the newly found light and seeing her sexy tits on full display for me and her sexy hair down and wavy.

I go to reach her breasts but the restraints stop me.

"Untie me, baby."

"Now that wouldn't be very fun." She says getting off of me and going into the en-suite.

"Ana!" I call to her, still tied to the bed. "Ana!" I call her again when she doesn't answer.

I hear water running but she doesn't answer me. _What is she doing?_

Soon the water stops and she comes back out naked.

She climbs back on top of me, kissing me passionately before I even get a chance to say anything.

She starts rubbing her sex on my dick, getting me wet then slowly sinks down onto my hard dick until I'm balls deep inside of her. I so badly want to grabs her hips, flip her over, and pound into her but the restraints I'm tied to prevent me from fulfilling my desires. She sits up, putting her hands flat on my chest and rides me. Seeing her in control is such a fucking turn on that I can't control my orgasm that brings hers over the edge and we cum together in blissful harmony.

Ana collapses on me, breathing heavily then kisses my jaw and sits up to untie my feet then reaches up to untie my hands. I quickly remove my jeans, kicking them off. I grab her and flip her over so she's underneath me and kiss her hard as a thank you.

"Let's have a bath." She grins up at me.

I get off of her and pick her up, carrying her into our en-suite to bathe with my beautiful wife and perhaps enjoy her again.

 _I will never get enough of her_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We've just finished dinner with my parents and now everyone is sitting outside on the patio.

"Dad, did you tell mom you're going out with Christian and I tomorrow night?" Elliot asks.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you tell her where we're going?" Elliot continues his questioning.

"Yes."

"Christian, did you tell Ana?"

"Of course." I say, kissing her head.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Elliot says, grinning and rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"Where are you going?" Mia asks curious.

"We're going to have dinner at the Mile High." I let her know. "Then we're taking dad to a strip club."

"What?!" Mom and Mia yell, looking at dad with huge unbelieving eyes.

"I told you, Grace." Dad says to mom like he did tell her and she must not have believed him.

"Well, I didn't think you were serious, Carrick Grey." She says sternly.

"Aw, come on, Ma." Elliot says. "If Ana's okay with it, surely you can be."

"How can you be okay with this, Ana?"

"They're strippers, not hookers." She shrugs one of her shoulders. "They're only going to look, not touch." Ana explains.

"Fine." Mom says not happy about this situation. "If Ana's okay with it, I'll agree. But I don't want to see any photographic evidence." She says sternly, looking at all three of us guys.

Truth be told, I didn't and don't want to go but when I told Ana this, she insisted I go and have fun with my dad and brother. She said my touch issue would have prevented me from experiencing this and she wanted me to take advantage of that. She obviously doesn't want to know about me getting a lap dance from a stripper but said to have fun and enjoy being 21. I'm not getting a lap dance, we're only going to see dad get a lap dance then we're leaving, and seeing dad with a stripper, giving him a lap dance, is going to be epic. There will be plenty of photos taken but from the way mom is looking at us, those photos will never see the light of day.

"Al-right." Elliot agrees happily.

"Who's all going?" Mia asks.

"Just Dad, Christian and me."

"That's it?" Mia asks. "No guy friends?"

"I don't always leave my friends behind." _What the fuck is Elliot talking about?_ "But when I do. It's because... My friends don't dance, and if they don't dance, well then, they're no friends of mine." Elliot sings.

I roll my eyes and the girls laugh at him.

After the girls calm down Elliot gets serious. "Okay, dad, no sweater vests or Bill Cosby sweaters tomorrow."

"What are you talking about, son?" Dad says. "It's summer, why would I wear a sweater?"

"I'm just saying, don't come out with us" Elliot gestures between he and I. "dressed like an old man. Better yet, have Mia dress you."

"Yes!" Mia exclaims, bouncing happily in her chair.

I shake my head. I can only imagine how he will look tomorrow.

We're about to leave for the night when Elliot pulled me aside, asking to speak to me privately so we're going to dad's study while Mia drags Ana upstairs.

"What's up?" I ask him as soon as we're in dad's office.

"Okay. You know I'm trying to get with Kate, wait, that didn't sound right. I'm not trying to get with her. Well, I am but-"

"Elliot." I interrupt him from rambling.

"Right. We still haven't had sex. How do you stay monogamous?"

"Seriously, Lel?" I shake my head at him. "Maybe you're not ready to be in a relationship yet if you have to ask that question."

"I am. I swear."

"If you have to ask how to stay monogamous, you're not." You shouldn't have to ask how to stay faithful.

"I'm just a little worried about when we go out tomorrow because I'll be shit faced. I don't want to do anything to ruin what I have going with Kate just because I'm drunk."

I think Elliot's just nervous because this is the first relationship he's had and he hasn't gone out in awhile so I'm going mess with him.

"Let me ask you something. You haven't had sex with Kate yet. Why?"

"She doesn't want to bring sex into our relationship yet."

"She's not ready doesn't mean you aren't." I say what he told me when Ana and I weren't having sex because Ana wasn't ready. "Why don't you take a break and fool around with chicks, like you used to do?" I suggest, bullshitting. "Just until she's ready."

"Are you serious?" He asks me.

"Very."

"But I want to be with Kate." He stresses.

"I'm just trying to help you get laid." I say what he said to me. "And it doesn't look like Kate is going to be ready anytime soon."

"I'll wait."

"For how long?"

"Until she's ready."

"What if she's never ready?" He finally gets what I'm doing and saying.

"Then we'll be virgins for eternity." He smiles, repeating what I told him.

"That's fucked up, bro. Your dick is going to fall off." We laugh when I repeat what he said to me.

* * *

Ana's going to stay the night with Mom and Mia while I go out with Dad and Elliot, so we're on our way to Bellevue with Taylor driving to drop Ana off and pick up Dad and Elliot. Taylor is going to join us tonight but will also be our designated driver.

When Taylor parks, he gets out to open Ana's door, but doesn't open it, giving us some privacy to say our see ya later.

Before she gets out she kisses me. I deepen our kiss and soon it becomes passionate.

"I love you." She murmurs against my lips, continuing to kiss me.

I pull her onto my lap, kissing her back and holding her head between my hands.

"I love you too." I murmur against her lips, continuing to kiss her.

We continue to make-out in the back of our SUV until we hear Elliot.

"Let's do this!" He shouts.

Ana and I pull apart, panting, to see Elliot and Dad, coming out of the house and walking down the front steps.

"Have fun." She says, giving me one last chaste kiss. "But not too much." She gives me a pointed look.

"You have nothing to worry about, baby."

"I know." She kisses me one last time then she gets off my lap and opens the door.

Taylor holds the door open as Ana gets out. She gives Dad and Elliot a hug then she goes inside the house and Dad and Elliot get into the back of the SUV with me.

"Ready guys?" Elliot asks us.

I'm not so sure about him being in charge of where we go, but obviously, Dad and I don't get out as much as Elliot, or at least as much as Elliot use to.

"I'm ready."

"Me, too."

"Alright, dad, tonight you're one of the guys and we're going to treat you as such. So no reprimanding us for foul language. We can say fuck or any other word 'not allowed' as much as we want."

"As long as you don't use that language around your mother."

"Mom's not here."

"Exactly."

"Fuck." I test the waters.

We all look at each other and laugh.

Taylor gets back into the driver's seat to be our designated driver for the night and drives us to the Mile High for dinner. Mia did well with Dad's look, he's dressed in jeans and a button down, similar to what I'm are wearing, except Dad's sleeves are down while mine are rolled up to mt elbows. It's too fucking hot to wear our sleeves down, but I understand Dad is use to dressing professional, years of being a lawyer. We're going to the Mile High for dinner then Elliot's going to take us to a strip club then we're going out to a club to celebrate my 21st birthday.

Soon Taylor pulls up to the Mile High and parks in the parking lot because I've invited him to join us for dinner and the rest of our evening. He's not going to drink but he can still join us for some dinner and have fun. So when we all get out, he follows us inside the building the Mile High is located.

We get into the elevator and go up to the Mile High where we're shown straight to the VIP room. We all know what we want so we order beers all around, Taylor gets a soda, and order our food. Before the waitress leaves, Elliot asks her for a pitcher of water, a bottle of Tequila, and four shot glasses. We all look at him, wondering why.

"We're going to get trashed tonight and we can't just walk into a strip club not already hammered. Trust me. So we're going to play a little game." He says as the waitress brings the pitcher of water, the Tequila, and shot glasses. Elliot pours Tequila into 3 shot glasses then fills the fourth with water. "We're going to play never have I ever." He says, passing out our shot glasses, giving Taylor the water shot.

"And how do we play this game?" Dad asks.

"You say something you've never done before." Elliot explains the game to us. "If the others at the table have done this, they take a shot. We each take turns going around the table, asking questions. I'll start to show you. Never have I ever, fucked a virgin. I've never fucked a virgin so I don't take a shot, but Christian has so he would-"

"Take a shot." I cut him off, taking the shot, followed by Dad and Taylor.

"Yup." Elliot says, grinning, filling our glasses. "Wow. I wonder what it's like to fuck a virgin. I guess, I'll never know. Dad, it's your go."

"Okay. Never have I ever..." He looks around, thinking. "Joined the mile high club." He says because we're in a restaurant called the Mile High club.

Everyone, except dad, takes a drink and Elliot fills our shot glasses.

It's now my turn. "Never have I ever... had a one-night stand."

Elliot and Taylor take a shot, now Taylor's turn.

"Never have I ever... flown a helicopter." _Is Taylor trying to get his boss drunk?_

I laugh loudly and I'm the only one to take a shot.

"Come on, that's lame." Elliot says.

"Elliot." My dad warns him.

"Dad." Elliot warns him, not to be a 'father' tonight, but it's nearly impossible for him not to be.

"Alright, my turn." Elliot says, filling my glass. "Never have I ever had sex using a sex swing." _They're all ganging up on me._

I take my shot, causing dad's brows to shoot up in surprise. I laugh again. _Fuck this is fun!_

Now it's dad's turn.

"Never have I ever... had sex in my parents home."

"What the fuck?!" Elliot shouts, laughing. "That's bullshit! Of fucking course we have. You're only supposed to ask if you haven't done it, dad."

Everyone at the table takes a shot and we all shake our heads, I'm sure for all different reasons.

"Never have I ever..." I say, it being my turn. "had a threesome."

Elliot takes a shot with Taylor following.

"Damn, Taylor." Elliot says surprised. "You're a stud."

"I've been known to be a little wild in my day, sir."

"Enough of the sir for tonight." I let him know. "Tonight, it's Christian, Elliot, and Carrick."

"Yes, si- Christian." Elliot refills his glass, as Taylor fills his water shot and takes his turn. "Never have I ever... had sex in my parents bed."

"Oh, shit!" Elliot shouts like he's in trouble, then he looks to the doorway. "The food's here." He says, seeing the waitresses bringing our food and his out, but that's what he gets for saying Taylor's first question was lame.

"Oh, no." I say, feeling the buzz from all the shots. "The questions was askes." I slur. _Did I just say askes? The questions was askes?_

I chuckle as I begin to eat my dinner. We've just started our night and I'm already buzzed. Hopefully, this food will soak up some of the alcohol.

"That's right." Dad says, eyeing Elliot.

Elliot looks up from taking a bite of his meal to see all of us starring at him, waiting.

"Oh, for fuck's sakes, fine." He downs the shot. "There. Sorry, dad."

"Elliot James Grey!" Dad scolds him. "You just wait. Your mother and I are going to have some fun in your childhood bed."

"Ewwww!" Elliot and I say, covering our ears. Dad and Taylor laugh.

As we start eating Elliot comes up with another drinking game, determined to get us trashed. I'm not sure if it's me or dad he wants to see wasted but I'm having fun. Elliot's new game, we take turns asking a question and we all have to answer, if we don't want to answer we have to take a shot. So we play while we eat. We're only going to ask one question each before we leave so I go first.

"Age you were when you lost your v-card?"

"What's a v-card?" Dad asks.

"Age you lost your virginity." Elliot clarifies for Dad.

"18." I say, unashamed.

"16" Taylor says.

Elliot takes a shot and we all look at Dad waiting. He looks to be thinking then ends up taking a shot.

"What's wrong, dad?" Elliot chuckles. "Don't want to tell your kids how old you were when you popped your cherry?"

Dad just chuckles, shaking his head. It's his turn so he asks his question.

"Have you ever had sex in the boathouse during an event?" It sounds more like he knows the answer.

Both Dad and Taylor decline.

"Elliot, I don't think you thought these games through, man." I say taking my shot with Elliot, even though we could answer the question without the risk of being in trouble now. "We're getting more fucked up then him." I nod at dad who has only taken 3 shots.

"I know, huh." He chuckles. "We'll finish the round then we'll head to the strip club where Dad can get motor-boated by a stripper."

"The stripper club is on a boat?"

Everyone at the table laughs at Dad's naïve thinking.

We leave dad in the dark and continue eating and playing the game.

It's Elliot's turn to ask a question so he asks a seemingly innocent question. "Who was your first kiss?"

"A-" I start to say Ana but then I get the chills, and the hair on my neck stands on end, remembering that Elena fucking Lincoln was technically my first kiss and I don't want to talk about that shit so I take a shot. Elliot frowns, seeing me take a shot, then answers the question.

Dad and Taylor say who they have shared their first kiss with and Elliot gets up stumbling when he hears Dad's answer.

"Anita Mann."

We all laugh but Elliot is dying.

"You're right, Christian." He says to me laughing like he's inhaled laughing gas. "I wasn't thinking with these drinking games. I don't want to think of our parents fucking or Dad needing a man. Taylor, ask your question so we can go to the stripper bar." He sits back down.

"Where did you lose your virginity?" Taylor asks, then answers. "A haunted house."

The table erupts with laughter at his answer, Taylor included.

When we finally come down from our roars of laughter, I answer. "High school track field."

"What the fuck?" Elliot says, still laughing uncontrollable. "You guys lost yours in weird places. Where did you lose yours, dad? Behind a courthouse?"

We all chuckle a bit more than we should, showing the effects of the alcohol.

"No comment." Dad says, taking a shot. "Alright, hot-shot." Dad says to Elliot. "Let's here it."

"Nope!" Elliot's still laughing and downs his shot. "Let's go." _Oh, shit! Where did Elliot lose his?!_

 _ **~..~..~**_

 _Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_  
 _Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere_  
 _Rockin' everywhere_

The music blares through the speakers, playing throughout the strip club when we walk in. There are half naked chicks everywhere, topless waitresses, girls dancing on the stage, on poles, at personal tables, dancing on men and taking men in the back for private lap dances. Elliot leads us to the stage where there are four open seats. We all sit down and watch the girl dance on the pole in front of us and it does nothing for me.

"What can I get you boys?" The topless waitress purrs.

"I'll have a gin and tonic." I say.

"Bombay Sapphire okay, sir?"

"Hendricks if you have it, please. With a cucumber."

"Yes, sir. And for you?" She asks Taylor.

"Water, ma'am." Taylor says.

"Lemon?"

"Please."

"I'll have a Bud, draft." Elliot says, distracted with the ladies dancing on stage.

"Short or tall?"

"Tall." He answers, still not looking at her.

"Scotch on the rocks, please." Dad says.

The waitress leaves us to get our drinks.

One of the girls on stage starts to crawl toward me so I point to my dad, not wanting her attention. She takes one look at dad and her eyes light up like she just found her sugar daddy. She kneels up in front of dad, taking off her bra and dropping it onto his lap. Dad looks at Elliot, questioning so Elliot takes out a wad of cash, what look like singles, and hands it to dad.

"Make it rain, dad." He says to dad.

"What?"

"Make it rain." Elliot repeats and takes out another wad of singles, 'making it rain' which brings another girl over to us.

I look over to see Taylor putting some cash in a strippers G-string, and notice our waitress coming back to us. She puts our drinks in front of us and I place two one-hundred dollar bills on her tray since the others are too enthralled with the ladies.

"Thanks, stud." She winks, walking away.

I'm only here to see dad get his dance then we're out of here, but I'm glad the other guys are having fun.

We enjoy the girls dancing while we drink our drinks, but I'm already ready to leave.

"Let's get a room." I tell Elliot, nodding towards the private rooms.

"Alright."

We all grab our drinks that are half gone and go to a private room where a man in a suit is standing. Elliot pays him and he allows us access to the private room, letting us know some girls will be in shortly then closing the curtain. There's two round platforms on each side of the room with a pole on each platform in front of a large leather sofa as well as two chairs facing each pole, opposite the sofa. Well all sit on the sofa and drink our drinks while we wait for the ladies.

I lean towards Elliot. "Let's get dad his dance then leave." I say, not wanting to be here any longer than I have to.

"Yeah, okay."

Soon two girls walk in, wearing the tiniest scraps of material, barely covering the goods, with our topless waitress following, bringing us fresh drinks. Elliot walks over to one of the strippers, says something in her ear then discreetly points to Dad. She nods, grinning then slowly makes her way over to Dad as the other stripper is working the pole in front of Dad and Taylor. Taylor is putting money in the girls barely there, I wouldn't even call it a thong, and dad is sitting back, sipping his scotch watching the show until stripper number two comes over and pulls Dad up then sits him on a chair in the room and sits on Dad's lap.

Elliot walks back over to me and sits with me. We both take out our phones and take photos and video of the stripper giving our father a lap dance. We are dying with laughter, watching Dad's wide eyes as the girl moves all over him, grinding on him, putting her tits in his face. Then Dad breaks cardinal rule number 1, he touches the stripper. She gives him a warning then continues her dance on him. The topless waitress brings us more drinks as we continue our fun. I'm already so fucking buzzed, I wont admit to being drunk but I can definitely feel it. When the stripper straddles Dad's lap, grinding onto him and throws her head back while she holds his knees, he grabs her hips and he's done. She gets off, kissing his cheek then starts working the other pole in the room.

Dad gets up and sits next to us, nearly tripping on the air between us. Elliot and I are dying of laughter, falling on each other.

"What'd I do?" Dad slurs.

"Dude!" Elliot exclaims, laughing his ass off. "Why'd you touch her?"

"She was going to fall off."

Elliot and I laugh uncontrollably when he gives us his lame excuse.

"You're going to get us kicked out, dad." Elliot says through his laughter.

"Looking, no touching." I remind him.

We finish our drinks here, then leave to go to a club.

 _ **~..~..~**_

When we walk into the club, the music is just as loud as the strip club. We're shown to a VIP booth in the corner then Elliot orders us Bourbon, beers and water. I order us some fries because I'm getting hungry. When another waitress returns with our drink orders, her eyes light up seeing Elliot.

"Hey, El. Long time no see. We haven't seen you in here in months. Where ya been, sugar?"

"I've been busy with my daughter. I'm just here to celebrate my baby brother's 21st." He points to me like it's not obvious who is 21 at our table.

"Happy birthday, handsome."

"Thanks." I slur, making her giggle.

"You all have fun."

We all start our drinking then eat the fries when they arrive and soon we're all so trashed and hammered that we don't give a fuck.

"I gotta pee." I announce.

"What?" Elliot asks.

"I gotta pee." I repeat and get up walking to the restrooms.

"Where you going?" Dad asks.

"I gotta pee!" I say loudly, laughing.

When I finish my business in the restroom, I stand in the hallway and take out my phone to call my baby.

 _"Christian?"_ She answers.

"Yess." I slur. "Hi, baby."

She giggles that sexy giggle I love. _"Are you guys having fun?"_

"I'd be having more fun if I could fuck you. Let's have some phone sex."

 _"Christian! You're on speaker phone!"_ She warns me, but speaker phone is perfect for phone sex because then she can use both her hands.

"Great. I'd love to taste your sweet pussy right now." I moan, remembering how good her sweet juices taste as we begin our phone sex.

 _"Oh my god! Mia, I can't take it off speaker! Help me!" .. "Just hang up." .. "Oh my lord."_

"Hello?" I say after I hear a click. "Baby?"

"What are you doing, bro?" Elliot asks coming up to me.

"I was talking to Ana. I think she hung up on me."

"Well, call her later. I swear, you two can't go a second apart from each other. You're pussy whipped."

"I'm pussy whipped because I love my wife?" I slur.

"Let's get wasted!" He shouts as we walk back out to the main room of the club

"Lel, I think I already am."

"We're getting trashed tonight, baby brother!" He shouts excitedly, walking back to our table, causing other patrons to yell out excited as well.

When we get back to our table we drink more with Dad then we all get up to dance when the DJ plays _Honey, I'm Good ~ by Andy Grammer._ We start dancing like carefree wild animals. It doesn't take long for the ladies to swarm us, some know who Elliot is I'm sure. He dances with a few at once but then one whispers something in Elliot's ear. He shakes his head no then walks away from her to dance with a different girl.

Even though it's harmless and I'm drunk, I don't dance with the girls and turn them down. But that doesn't seem to stop Dad. He's sandwiched between two young girls in their early 20s. Elliot and I once again take the incriminating photos and continue to dance, drink and have fun.

 _I'm 21 fuckers!_

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **APOV**

"Shit!" I wake, hearing a lot of noises coming from the front door and then the door slams shut.

"Shhhh! They're probably sleeping!" I hear Elliot yell then men laughing loudly.

It seems like the drunks are finally home. I can't believe Christian drunk called me, well I can, I just can't believe he wanted to have phone sex while my phone was on speaker phone and his mother and sister heard him. I couldn't get my speaker phone to turn off, every time I pushed the button it would click back on so Grace and Mia heard Christian's naughty talk. I had to get up and leave the room before they heard anymore then I finally hung up before he could say anything more.

I look over to Grace and Mia, seeing they have been woken as well.

We fell asleep watching movies in the family room, waiting for the drunks to return home but couldn't stay awake any longer.

We all get up, dressed in our pajamas and go to the front door to see Christian, Elliot, Carrick, and Taylor coming into the house, laughing their asses off at Carrick who fell onto the floor and is sprawled all over the floor, making no move to get up. Then Elliot trips over Carrick's legs, falling down as well. Their laughing increases then Christian looks up, seeing us girls watching them. His eyes find mine and darken. _Oh, no_. He stumbles, stalking toward me then wraps his arms around me, leaning on me, trying to kiss me. I try to hold him up but he's so heavy and I'm so tiny, we both end up on the floor. Luckily, even drunk, Christian reflexively twists his body so I land on him.

"Christian."

"Ana!" Mia and Grace shout concerned but Christian moans my name.

"Let's fuck." He whispers in my ear, nuzzling his nose along my neck but that whisper was not a whisper and I'm sure everyone heard him.

"Christian!" _I can't believe he just said that_. "Oh my god!"

I get off of Christian when he tries to fondle me in front of his family. He tries to help me up but he can't even help himself. Grace and Mia help me up, then help me get Christian off the floor, then they go to help Taylor get Carrick and Elliot off of the floor. I take Christian into the family room because there is no way I would be able to get him upstairs to the top floor and into his bed. I try to gently sit him on the couch but his body just plops down, pulling me with him. I straddle him, unbuttoning his dress shirt and take it off with no help from him since he's trying to kiss every inch of me he can reach. When I finally get his shirt off, I lay him down and undo his pants.

"Christian, help me take your jeans off."

"Now you're talking."

I just shake my head at him and pull his jeans off, leaving him in his boxer briefs. I should of left him in his clothes, but I wanted him to be comfortable. He's going to have a hangover tomorrow. I grab the blanket I was using then cover him. I kiss him and he tries to deepen it. I can taste the alcohol and smell it on his breath. I pull back, smiling at my drunk.

"I hope you had fun, because you're going to feel it in the morning."

"I'd like to feel you in the morning."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you wake with your killer hangover" I kiss him one last time. "Happy birthday, babe." I say then go back to the front door to help Grace, Mia, and Taylor with Elliot and Carrick.

Elliot and Carrick are laughing so hard, trying to stand with everyone's help. Taylor and Grace tend to Carrick since he seems to be the most trashed. Little Mia is trying to help her big brother up so I assist her. I don't know how they made it inside the house with just Taylor's assistants. Sawyer must of been sleeping because he soon enters the main room, wearing sweats and a T-shirt, to help us.

I lock the house up as everyone helps the men into the family room where I left Christian. Carrick is already sprawled out on the couch and there is no room for Elliot on the sofa so Mia and Sawyer put him in a chair but he slides off laughing. I look at the men. Christian looks like he's on the edge of consciousness and is laughing at Elliot, Elliot is in a fit of giggles himself on the floor and Carrick looks to be barely holding on.

"Listen here, Grey men." Mama Grace comes walking into the room with three buckets, placing one next to each man. "If you three get any vomit on my rug, I'll string you all up by your toes and wax your body hair then shave you all bald."

Elliot laughs louder and Mama glares at him.

"Let's go girls."

Mama Grace leads us out of the family room. I look at Christian on last time who is joining Elliot in his fit of giggles, then I go with Grace and Mia to Grace and Carrick's room. We climb into their big bed and snuggle together. My side hurts a little from when Christian fell on me and I know he's going to be devastated that he inadvertently and accidently hurt me so I hope I don't bruise and I can hide it.

Soon we hear a loud crash and more laughter from the guys.

"They're really going to feel it in the morning."

Mia and I giggle.

"They are so going to have a hangover."

"Let them." Grace says over tired. "Serves them right." I think she's still a little upset they took Carrick to get a lap dance.

I hope they had fun and from the looks of it, they did.

* * *

 _Christian 21  
Anastasia 18  
_

 **A/N: _I know Anastasia was 'acting dominant' in their Playroom, but I was not writing her as a dominant, I was writing her as a wife, roleplaying as a cop with her husband. I hope you enjoyed Christian's 21st!_**


	42. (41) To What Do You Owe Your Success?

_~Two Years Later~_

 **APOV**

It's been a wonderful two years. I'm graduating college earlier than I should because I've been doing online courses back to back instead of going to classes on campus. I did have one class I had to attend at the university but the rest of my classes were online. Christian and I have been together five years and married for two. We're still very much in love with each other. GEH has bloomed into a well known company worldwide and we are now multi-billionaires. We've attended so many charity events and business dinners, and I've even helped with a few small secretary things as well as travel with Christian on business trips all over the world. It's crazy to think how much our lives have changed from the teenagers we once were.

Mia is still in Paris. She comes home during the holidays and summer break. She finished culinary school last year but decided to stay in Paris for one more year. She will be home for good next week. Christian already told her he plans to let her run the Mile High and surprised her with letting her co-owner the Mile High as a graduation gift so when she comes home she will have a place to run and own.

Kate is still taking her online classes and plans to graduate next year. She's studying journalism and was going to work for _Seattle Times_ but decided to work at _Kavanagh Media_ after she graduates. Kate finally gave in and gave Elliot his second chance. They've been in a fully committed and monogamous relationship for about a year in a half and they both couldn't be happier. Although, Mr. Kavanagh did not approve of their relationship at first, he's slowly accepting it. Kate and Ava are moving in with Elliot this summer. Ava is getting so big. She just turned two and has all the men in her life wrapped around her little finger, especially her uncle Christian who she adores.

Kate has an assignment for one of her classes to interview someone in the business world so naturally she asked Christian but he declined. He doesn't give interviews and doesn't want our private lives made public. Kate can interview anyone in the business world, but how awesome would it be to interview the elusive Christian Grey, so we talked Christian into letting Kate interview him and only ask some personal questions. When we finally got Christian to agree, he wanted Kate to do the interview then and there but she's supposed to conduct the interview in a business setting so she can experience what it's like to interview someone professionally.

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

My phone ringing brings me from my thoughts so I lift my head, opening my eyes. I was relaxing in the bath tub.

I climb out, wrapping a towel around my body and answer my phone.

"Hi, Kate." I answer.

 _"Oh, Ana."_ I can hear Ava, crying for her mama, in the background. _"I need you to do me a huge favor."_

"Do you need me to watch Ava while you interview Christian?" I ask what I assume is her reason for calling.

 _"No, my mom is here and she was going to watch her."_

"Was?" _Now I'm confused._

 _"Ava is running a temperature and Grace just left saying Ava has the flu."_

"Oh, no. Poor Ava."

 _"Yeah and she's clinging to me like a vine. She wont even let my mom take her so I can get ready for the interview. I called Christian's assistant, Andrea, and she said Christian's schedule is too busy to fit me in any other day. This interview is due in two days, Ana. Could you interview him for me?"_

"Kate, I don't know what I'm doing." I let her know. "And how are you going to experience interviewing someone when you're not interviewing him?"

 _"Please, Ana."_ She says offended. _"My family owns_ Kavanagh Media. _I know what I'm doing. But I have to do this assignment for this stupid class_."

"Alright," I try not to laugh because of Kate's frustration and over confidence. "but what am I supposed to ask him?"

 _"You're a lifesaver, as always. I'll email you the list of questions I have and if you could record his answers and the interview that would be great."_

"Okay. Send me the questions. I'll get dressed now and head over to _Grey House_ to interview my husband." That didn't sound weird to say at all.

 _"Great."_

"I hope Ava gets well soon. Love ya." I end the call and go to my clothes to dress like the professional journalist I'm not.

Since I'm going to be seeing my husband, I'm going to wear something a little sexier than I would wear to interview someone if I was a journalist, so I grab my body hugging gray knee length dress, put it on and look into my 3-way mirror. It hugs my curves in all the right places. I get the knee length jacket that matches the dress and a purple pair of my Christian Louboutin's with an ankle strap and a purple infinity scarf then go to the security office to let Sawyer know I'm leaving for _Grey House_.

"Sawyer, I'll be leaving for _Grey House_ soon."

"Yes, ma'am. Will you be driving?"

"Not today. You can drive us if you don't mind."

"Not at all, ma'am."

"Okay, I'm going to fix my hair and put some makeup on then I'll be ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

I quickly fix my hair and put on some light makeup then put on my heels and meet Sawyer at the elevator.

When we reach the parking garage, Sawyer opens the rear passenger door for me and drives me to _Grey House_.

On the way, I get an email alert, saying Kate has emailed me her questions so I open the email to read through her questions while Sawyer drives.

 **.**

 **From:** **_Katherine Kavanagh_**

 **Subject:** **_Interview Questions_**

 **To:** **_Anastasia Grey_**

 _Thanks again for doing this, Ana.  
Don't forget to record the interview.  
Here are the questions._

 _ **1.)** This is the first interview you've ever done. I'm sure the public will be interested in learning why you granted this interview, to a college student no less. Why did you grant this interview?_

 _ **2.)** You started your company your freshmen year in college. You're quite young to have amassed such an empire. How did you become so successful at such a young age?_

 _ **3.)** You invest primarily in manufacturing. Why, specifically?_

 _ **4.)** You also invest in farming technologies. Why are you interested in that area?_

 _ **5.)** Do you have any interests outside of work?_

 _ **6.)** You were adopted. How much do you think that's shaped the way you are?_

 _ **7.)** To what do you owe your success?_

 _I hope those questions are okay.  
We're supposed to ask some personal and some professional.  
Thanks again and thank Christian for me._

K. Kavanagh

 **.**

Sawyer pulls into the _Grey House_ underground parking garage and parks in a stall labeled GREY.

He gets out, opens my door and together we walk to the elevator then go straight up to the 20th floor where Christian's office is located.

When the elevator doors open they reveal Andrea and Lucy, Christian's PA and PA assistant.

Lucy started working here last year. I would come to help Andrea when she was between assistants but I still had to do my online college so it was tough doing both until we found Lucy . Andrea is happy for the constant help and Christian is happy to finally have someone who will work and not try to get into his pants.

Lucy is a blonde, 28 year old, divorcee, just entering into the work force for the first time since she was a stay at home mom to her four year old son Zachery. Lucy said she was a huge _Saved By The Bell_ fan and when she met her ex-husband his last name was Morris so she named her son Zachery from the show. She told me if they had a girl she planned to name her Kelly. Andrea and Lucy have become great friends and since their boys are the same age they have play dates on the weekend.

Sawyer goes to the security office where Taylor is as I walk up to Andrea's desk.

Both ladies notice me at the same time, giving me a polite smile. I see Lucy blush when she notices Sawyer walk passed their desk then she quickly turns her attention back to me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey." They say in unison. They call me Mrs. Grey in the office but when we invite them to dinner or other events outside of work, they will call me Ana.

"Good morning, ladies. I'm going to fill in for Christian's 10:30, but I'd like to surprise him. If you'd just let him know his next meeting is here but not who, that'd be great."

"Yes, ma'am." Andrea says.

"May I take your jacket, Mrs. Grey?" Lucy asks me.

"Please." I reply, taking my jacket off. "You don't happen to have a recorder do you?" I ask the PAs. "I'm supposed to record the interview but I don't have a recorder." I was going to use my phone but if they have an actual recorder that would work better, that way I can look at the email questions on my phone and not worry if it's recording or not.

Andrea opens a drawer and looks inside.

"Yes, ma'am." She says, handing me a recorder.

"Thanks. I'm going to sit and wait for Christian. Would you let me know when he's ready?"

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" Lucy asks me.

"No, thank you." I smile, sitting on the chairs, waiting for Christian.

"Mr. Grey, your next meeting is here." I hear Andrea say on her phone. "Yes, sir, the interview. ... Yes, Mr. Grey." She hangs up.

"Mr. Grey will see you now, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you." I giggle getting up and walk to Christian's door.

I push open the door but trip upon entering.

I look up, from on my hands and knees and see my sexy husband coming towards me to help me up.

"Are you alright, baby?" He asks me as he helps me get off the floor.

"I'm fine." I assure him as I stand and brush myself off.

"What are you doing here? Did you come with Kate?" He asks me casually, but I want to stay professional during this interview so I square my shoulders, making myself seem taller and clear my throat.

"Miss Kavanagh is indisposed, so she sent me." I say deadpan. "I hope you don't mind, Mr. Grey."

This causes his lips to twitch in amusement then he eye fucks my body in this tight dress.

"Not at all." His voice is completely husky and it gets my blood flowing and my heart racing. Even after all these years, he can still give me butterflies.

"And you are?" He asks, playing along.

"Anastasia Grey, I'm Ms. Kavanagh's friend."

"I see." He says simply with a ghost of a smile on his beautiful lips.

"Would you like to sit?" He gestures toward the couch he has in his office but I walk to his desk, keeping it more professional and sit in front of it.

He follows me, and I know he was checking out my ass if that bulge in his pants is anything to go by, then he sits behind his desk.

I get out my phone and open the email Kate sent me and then I start the recorder.

When I look up, my husband's eyes are dark and he's regarding me intently with his finger covering his mouth, trying to hide his smile.

 _Don't look at me like that, Christian!_ I internally scold him, squirming.

I clear my throat to get ready for the interview.

"Please bare with me, I'm not used to this."

"Take all the time you need, baby." He says automatically, still hiding his smile behind his finger but it only distracts me further. "Mrs. Grey." He corrects himself and it brings me out of my dirty thoughts of what he did with that mouth just this morning.

I clear my throat again and square my shoulders portraying a journalist.

"I just have a few questions for you, Mr. Grey."

"I thought you might." He smirks.

I bite my lip to keep me from grinning and tuck some of my hair behind my ear then read Kate's first question.

"This is the first interview you've ever done. I'm sure the public will be interested in learning why you granted this interview, to a college student no less. Why did you grant this interview?" I look up after reading the question, waiting for his reply.

"I'm a very private person, Mrs. Grey. I go a long way to protect my and my wife's privacy. But I agreed to this interview as a favor to a family friend. My wife and I are benefactors of the university and I couldn't get Miss Kavanagh nor my wife off my back. I told them I would do an informal interview but they badgered and badgered me until I agreed to a formal interview. And what my wife wants, my wife gets." He grins at me, winking.

"She sounds like a very lucky lady." I try not to giggle.

"I'm the lucky one. I assure you."

We both smile at each other.

"Please, continue, Mrs. Grey." _Right._

I look at Kate's next question and read it out loud.

"You started your company your freshmen year in college. You're quite young to have amassed such an empire. How did you become so successful at such a young age?"

"I work hard, _very hard_ , doing what I do." My mouth pops open at his suggestion but he continues like nothing happened. "Business is all about people, Mrs. Grey, and I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. My wife and I employ an exceptional team, and we reward them well. I make calculated decisions based on logic and facts."

"You invest primarily in manufacturing. Why, specifically?" I read Kate's next question.

"I like to build things. I like to know how things work. What makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct."

"That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts as you just stated." I say, not reading Kate's next question.

"Possibly. Though there are people who'd say I have a very big heart."

"Why would they say that?" I ask portraying a curious journalist.

"Because they know me well."

We smile at each other again and I look at Kate's next question.

"You also invest in farming technologies. Why are you interested in that area?"

"We can't eat money, Mrs. Grey, and there are far too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat. My wife and I sponsor local food pantries as well as a few local charities."

"That's very compassionate and considerate. Your big heart?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you have any interests outside of work, Mr. Grey?"

"I enjoy spending time with my beautiful wife." Hearing him say this makes me smile. "I enjoy flying my helicopter that my wife purchased for me, I enjoy taking my wife gliding and I enjoy sailing with my wife on our boat _The Anastasia Grace,_ as well as other _physical_ pursuits with my wife."

"Christian!" I scold him even though I'm grinning. "I'm recording this." I remind him.

"My apologizes, Mrs. Grey." He says, trying not to smirk but it turns into a grin. "What I meant to say was, I hope to take my wife skydiving."

"Are you serious?!" _I am not!_

"No." I narrow my eyes at him but it only makes him smile wider. "Skydiving is too dangerous."

"Behave" I whisper, pointing at him.

I look down to read Kate's next question. _Oh, no._ It's his adoption question. I read these questions before I got here and I planned to skip this question but his silliness distracted me. I know he doesn't mind talking to me about his past but this is an interview.

"What is it?" He asks serious now.

It must show on my face that I'm uncomfortable reading the next question.

"Um. Let's just skip that one."

"No, what is it." He doesn't ask.

"Your adoption." I say quietly and apologetically. Christian stays impassive, waiting for me to continue so I ask. "How much do you think that's shaped the way you are?"

"I have no way of knowing." He sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. Kate-" I begin to apologize, but Christian interrupts me before I can finish.

"But I'm grateful my parents adopted me and raised me to be the man my wife loves and adores. I now have a brother and a sister, two loving parents and a beautiful wife who taught me how to love. And I'm very interested in extending my family beyond that, when my wife is ready. I have no way of knowing how my adoption has effected who I am today but I wouldn't be who I am today if I wasn't adopted. Anymore questions?"

"Just one more." I say. "To what do you owe your success?"

"My wife." Comes his immediate response.

"Me?" I say surprised. "I mean, your wife?" I didn't do anything.

He nods. "I wouldn't be the man I am today without the love of my wife. I owe everything I have and everything I am because of her. Because she loves me."

"Thank you for the interview, Mr. Grey." I say, trying to hold back my tears, smiling at my husband.

"The pleasures been all mine."

I click off the recorder and put it in my bag, along with my phone.

"So, what happened to Kate?"

"Ava has the flu, so she couldn't make it."

"I thought she had to experience this?"

"She's very confident that she doesn't but she asked me to record it for references. I think she just wanted to shove it in her classmates face that she interviewed the Christian Grey."

He nods, standing and buttoning his jacket.

"Come with me." He says, holding out his hand. "I want to show you something."

I accept his hand, feeling the now familiar tingling sensation and follow him out of his office.

"Mr. Grey, your next meeting is in two minutes, sir." Andrea reminds him.

"Cancel it." He says, calling the elevator still holding my hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Christian, no, you don't have to cancel your meeting."

"It's fine." He says, bringing me into the elevator with him and pushing the 19th floor. One floor below his and the floor Grey Publishing is on. "I want to show you this, I'm really excited about it."

It doesn't take long before the elevator doors open, revealing the lobby of Grey Publishing with a huge desk and three receptionists sitting behind it.

Christian passes the desk nodding as I smile at the ladies who greet us as we pass.

He leads me to a huge corner office with the floor to ceiling window covering two of the walls. It's empty, except for the huge desk and chairs in the room and a empty bookshelf along the wall next to the desk.

"Your office." He says, by way of explanation.

"My office? I thought I would be out there." I point out where all the other interns are. "I'm just graduating college, Christian. I'm not this experienced yet."

"Baby, you own the company. We own the company. There's no way you can be some intern when you are the boss. A CEO is the boss not an assistant."

"Okay. If you says so."

"I do. I want to show you something else." He says, grabbing my hand.

Christian leads us behind the desk and slides the bookshelf so it covers the other shelf, revealing a steal door. He punches in a code and that door slides open revealing what looks like a room you would find in your home instead of an office. It's a big room with no windows and it's carpeted. It has a kitchenette, I can see a bathroom because the door is open, there is a bed and a sofa but other than that it's empty.

"What's this?" I ask more confused, looking around the large room inside of the office.

"It's a safe room. I had Elliot's company do it."

"Oh." _A safe room?_

"I thought... when we decide to have babies, you could decorate this room as a nursery for when you brought our baby to work."

"Oh?"

"It doubles as a panic room so if anything were to happen, you could lock yourselves in here and I know you'll be safe." He explains. "I know you want to work for awhile before we have children but we also agreed you would work part-time when we decided to have a baby. I thought you'd like this room so you could bring our baby with you. I'm having Elliot's team make one for me in my office as well."

"Wow, Christian." I say, looking around the room after he's shown me all the safety features of the safe/panic room.

"You like it then?"

"Yeah. It's perfect."

"I only want to make you happy, baby. I want to make all your dreams come true. As much as I'd like you to stay home so I can take care of you and our babies, I know you want to work when we have children and we've agreed part-time, so I thought this would be a great way for you to bring our little ones with you while you work a few hours if you wanted or we can hire a nanny for the few short hours while you're here."

Christian and I have decided to have a baby after I finish college and I've been working at Grey Publishing for a year, but this is great, now I can bring our baby with me and not have to worry about having someone watch the baby while I work a few hours. I can't help but kiss my man. I love him and the things he does for me.

"Mmmm, baby." He moans. "A man could get use to this." He says, running his hands to my ass and grabbing it, pulling me closer so I can feel his growing erection through his trousers, deepening our kiss.

I pull away from our kiss, hearing the door shut. Christian pushed the door shut button, locking us inside.

"Christian." I warn him. "No." I say, knowing him and what he wants.

"Come on, baby. The room is sound proof, nobody will hear your screams." He reasons, taking his tie off.

"Christian, you're busy and I didn't come here for a nooner."

"I canceled my meeting if you remember and you're here so let's have a _nooner_." He chuckles. "We're the CEOs, we can do whatever the fuck we want and right now I want to fuck my wife." He says, grabbing me and unzipping my dress from behind the pulling it off of my body before I can even blink.

"You didn't come for a nooner, huh?" He says when he gazes my naked body.

"Well, you never know with an insatiable husband. But I thought we'd be in your office."

"I can't believe you let me sit through that interview without letting me know you were naked under that sexy fucking dress."

I give him a playful twirl, showing off my body, only wearing my heels.

"Come here." He growls, reaching for me.

"No." I squeal, getting out of his reach.

"Oh, baby, we've been here before. You know I like it when you fight me."

We played around wrestling which led to Christian tying me up and having his wicked way with me. _It was so fucking hot!_

"Maybe you should tie me up then." I suggest, looking at his tie that he discarded onto the floor.

He smirks, picking it up. "With pleasure."

I squeal when he suddenly grabs me and lifts me onto his shoulder. He smacks my ass and tosses me onto the bed then climbs on top of me. His eyes are dark and full of desire and I'm sure mine are similar. I'm already wet and wanting him.

"Is this what you want?" He straddles me as he holds his tie between his hands, showing it to me.

"Please." I reply, holding my wrists out for him.

He swiftly ties my hands together then puts them above my head.

"Don't move your arms." I'm already panting as he takes off his suit jacket, tossing it onto the floor. "Tell me you wont move your arms."

"I want move my arms." I assure him as I watch him unbutton his shirt and squirm when I see his incredibly sexy abs and hard chest.

When his shirt is off he kisses my lips, my jaw, behind my ear, my neck my sternum, the mound of my breast, finally kissing my nipple then sucking it. I bring my arms down, wrapping them around his neck, holding him as best as I can so he doesn't stop his monstrosities. But he does stop, pulling away to blow on my nipple, his eyes are completely black.

"You moved." He chastises me, putting my arms back up above my head. "Now we have to start all over."

"Please." I beg.

He kisses my lips again, then my jaw, behind my ear, my neck, my sternum, the mound of my breast, finally kissing my other nipple. This time he sucks harder and pulls it with his teeth until I nearly convulse.

"Please!" I beg, arching my back when he repeats the same thing with my other nipple.

He kisses down my belly, dips his tongue in my belly-button, kisses my pubic bone, around to my thigh, licking and sucking it then the other before he runs his tongue, flat, along my slit and moans. I spread my legs for him but he doesn't continue, instead he flips me over, smacks my ass and pulls my hips up. I'm able to get onto my elbows as I hear his zipper and soon he enters me, pounding into me rapidly. I push back harder and harder as I meet his fast thrusts. His grunts and groans only make me wetter and want more so I push back even harder as he slams into me. He reaches around to play with my clit and all too soon I tighten around him.

"Fucking cum, baby!" He yells out just as he smacks my ass and spills his release into me and I cum with him.

I can hear him panting behind me just as hard as I am. He pulls out and I collapse onto the bed exhausted. I don't know how long I was in oblivion but when I come to I notice Christian coming out of the bathroom with his trousers already on, he must not of taken them all the way off.

After we clean up and dress we take a minute to relax and come down from our high in the safe room, cuddling on the sofa.

"Are you ready?"

"For more?" I ask, lifting my head.

He chuckles. "Well, if you want more." He kisses my head. "I was talking about graduation, working at GP."

"Oh." I giggle. "I always want more, but yeah, I'm ready. Excited."

"Good." He kisses me softly. "I'd love to cuddle with you all day but my day is filled with meetings and my next meeting is coming up. I'll walk you to your car unless you want to stay?" I do stay and help out some days but I can't today.

"No, I have to get home. I still have my finals to do."

"Okay, baby." He tilts my chin up, kissing my lips.

We stand and Christian opens the door then we walk out of the office.

Everyone in the office who is working is trying and failing not to look at us.

I blush even though they didn't hear or see anything, it has to be obvious what we did.

Christian stops at a desk before we leave GP.

"Anastasia," He calls me by my full name in front of business associates or employees. "this is Hannah Jackson. She will be your assistant when you work here. She currently works for an editor that is retiring next week. Ms. Jackson, this is my wife, Anastasia Grey."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Jackson."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Grey."

After introducing me to my assistant when I start working at GP, we go back to the 20th floor to grab my jacket then Christian escorts me to the SUV that Sawyer brought me here in. Sawyer is already waiting for us.

Christian gives me a long, passionate kiss goodbye then goes back to work while I go home to finish my finals before I graduate in two weeks.

* * *

"Anastasia Rose Grey."

My name is announced so I stand from the stage where Christian had them put me, due to it being a security issue with me sitting with my peers, camouflaged in the sea of caps and gowns. I hear our families, clapping, whistling and shouting as I walk across the stage. I can't believe I've finished school and will start my dream job of working in publishing. Not only working in publishing but I'm an editor. If Christian didn't buy a publishing company for me, I would probably of worked for a creepy old man that stood to close and had really bad breath. I shiver at the thought and make my way to the Dean and my sexy man.

Christian delivered the commencement address at this year's ceremony since we are benefactors for this University. I suspect this will be the only year Christian will make a speech and hand out the diplomas.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Grey." Christian grins, handing me my diploma.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." I say, trying not to smile but fail and grin. "Nice tie by the way."

"Thank you." He smirks his sexy, panty dropping smirk. "It's recently become my favorite."

I smile as I walk back to my chair near Sawyer, and cross my legs as I sit, squirming with need.

Christian wore that tie when he tied me up in my office panic room a few weeks back and again when he came home. We are a kinky couple of 'virgins' as Elliot says.

After Christian finishes handing out the diplomas to the college graduates, he returns to his chair next to mine. I've noticed a few flashes here and there while we've been sitting together throughout the ceremony. I guess that will never end, and I'll have to get used to it. Everyone is infatuated with 'Seattle's it couple'.

Soon we are announced graduated and are allowed access to the tents set up for mingling after graduation but we're going back to the Grey's for a graduation party for me.

We walk off the stage with Sawyer following us. Taylor is waiting at the entrance so we can go out the back.

"Christian, I have to use the restroom before we leave." I let him know as I hand him my cap and gown.

"Alright." He goes to talk with the Dean and other school officials as I go to the school's restroom.

Sawyer stands guard outside the restroom door and I go inside and do my business.

It's a long drive to Bellevue and I don't want to hold it until we get to the Grey's.

While I'm still in the stall I hear toilets flush then the sinks being turned on and girls talking.

"You have to admit, he's ridiculously hot." I hear a girl say.

"If you're attracted to.. that.. sort of human-"

"The _hot_ type of human?" The first girl cuts off the second girl, unbelieving she just said that.

"Kay, he's not even single." I hear the second girl say as I walk out of my stall to wash my hands.

There is a blonde fixing her makeup and a brunette standing next to her with wide eyes, no doubt recognizing me.

I just wash my hands, minding my business.

 _They're probably talking about one of the guys in their class or something._

"Hannah, that doesn't make him any less hot." The blonde says to the brunette. "Don't you think Grey is hot?" The blonde asks me finally noticing me.

Her eyes go as wide as her friend's and her mouth drops open when she recognizes Anastasia Grey.

 _Nope, seems they're talking about my man_.

"I heard he's married." Is all I say, smiling politely then I walk out.

Before the door shuts I hear one of the girls say. "She's so lucky." _I so am_.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

We've been at my parents house four a few hours for Ana's graduation party. All our family and friends are here, including Gail, Taylor and Sawyer as guests, though the guys are always on duty, regardless if we give them the time off.

I'm so proud of Ana for going after her dreams, even if I would have preferred her to stay home so I can care for her. I obviously make enough money to take care of us. It makes me happy that she's not the type of girl to sit back and lavish the luxuries of our lifestyle. She's going to work hard doing her job and not just sit back at some salon all day. She's always been such a breath of fresh air.

Much like Taylor and Gail came to me to talk with Ana and I about their relationship, I had Sawyer take me aside and ask permission to initiate things with Lucy Morris, Andrea's assistant. I told him the same thing I told Gail and Taylor, that they are adults, Ana and I don't care if our employees date as long as they understand we wouldn't want them to resign should things go sour, and I also let him know she's a single mom. That didn't seem to stop him, as soon as I gave him the go ahead he made a beeline for her.

Ana invited some of the staff from GEH to her party including Lucy and her son as well as Andrea, her husband Dan and their son Aidan, Ros and Gwen came as well as Welch and his wife Betty. Barney was invited but he had a convention to go to.

I'm about to walk back to the party when Elliot stops me, bringing two beers with him.

"What's up?" I ask him, knowing he wants to talk.

"Kate and I got into an argument the other day."

I just nod my head, understanding, not asking what it was about because Ana and my first argument was about birth-control.

I don't need nor do I want to know why they we're having a disagreement.

I start to walk back to the party but he continues talking, stopping me. "Kate was teaching Ava how to say her last name."

"Kavanagh is hard to say." I say, thinking he's dropped the argument he had with Kate. _It's so cute hearing Ava say 'Kabanall'._

"Dude, she's my daughter, she should have my last name."

"She's also Kate's daughter."

"Babies are supposed to have their dad's name, not the mom."

"Who says?"

"Everyone. Society. Every kid has their dad's name, not the mom's."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, when you get married the chick takes their husband's name."

"Not always."

"But more often than not. Ana took your name, you didn't take hers."

"True. But that's what we wanted. There are plenty of women who don't give their children their father's last name for many different reasons. Look at us. We have both mom and dad's name. Trevelyan-Grey."

"Exactly. Why didn't she hyphenate our names when Ava was born? There are single moms that give their baby the dad's last name."

"Maybe because you didn't come around during her whole pregnancy and showed up to her birth, having just got laid. How was Kate to know you would step up and be the dad you are now?"

"Whatever. What would you of done if you got Ana knocked up before you married her and she wanted the baby to have her name then?"

I look at Ana, watching her play with Ava, grinning and laughing. She's going to make a wonderful mother.

"I would have married her before our baby was born." I say, looking back at Elliot. I can see the cogs turning in Elliot's head.

"I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go." Is all he says before he's gone.

* * *

 _Christian 23  
Anastasia 20  
_

 **A/N: _I had to throw in the original interview_ ;) _with a twist of course._**

 ** _Thanks for reading & reviewing._**


	43. (42) Say It Out Loud

**APOV**

 _"I've never missed your actual birthday before."_ My mother says emotionally through the phone.

My parents and the Grey's are in New York for a medical seminar that Grace had to attend and since my mother works with Grace in her office, my parents joined Grace and Carrick. They are staying at Christian and my apartment in New York. Since the seminar is being held on my actual birthday, we had dinner with our parents yesterday and they flew to New York that night via our private jet.

"Mom, it's fine. We celebrated yesterday. Besides I'm 21 now, not 12."

It's my 21st birthday and I'm standing in my huge closet trying to find a dress to wear to dinner tonight. I feel like I must have tried everything in here on and I still can't decide. I finally find a dress I like. It's a black knee length dress with diamond like studs around the halter neck and it fits me like a glove, showing off my curves.

My birthday morning started out like every morning with morning sex. This year, I got to watch Christian as he made me his delicious banana pancakes. Christian gifted me with a beautiful charm bracelet with charms that mean something to us. We've spent the whole morning and afternoon inside, snuggled up with each other with our elevator locked, and now we're going to dinner at the restaurant in the Space Needle with Kate and Elliot, and since Mia is not yet 21, she is going to watch Ava.

I'm not sure what we're going to do tonight but I know I don't want to do the big shebang, going from club to club, getting trashed. If I'm going to get drunk for the first time ever, I'd much rather get drunk at home.

 _"Regardless of how old you are, Anastasia, you are still my baby."_ She scolds me, while I'm trying to find shoes to match the dress I'm now wearing. " _You'll know what I'm talking about if you and Christian ever bless us with a grandbaby."_

"Mom, I'm 21." I remind her as I roll my eyes at the never ending _'when are you going to have a baby'_ conversation.

 _"And? I was pregnant with you when I was 16. Kate was pregnant with Ava when she was 17."_

"Mom, I thought you didn't want me to be a teen mom?"

 _"Ana, how old are you?"_

I roll my eyes and reply. "21."

 _"Exactly, therefore you are not a teenager. You're married, you're finically stable, you and Christian are responsible young adults who have been in a committed relationship for years. What are you waiting for?"_

"Mom, I want to work for a little while before Christian and I start having children." I tell her what I've told her, and everyone else, time and time again.

Just because we are older, married, finically able to care for ourselves and children, why does that mean we _HAVE TO_ have a baby?

Christian and I agreed to wait at least a year after I started working at GP before we talked about having babies but truth be told, I have been thinking about us having a baby more often than not. Yes, I want to wait a little longer but whenever I see Ava, I get baby fever and want my own.

 _"You honestly have no reason to work, Anastasia. Your husband wants and is able to take very good care of you. Publishing is just a hobby."_

 _A hobby?!_ Sure, I have no reason to work but that doesn't mean I don't want to or that it's a hobby. Publishing is a career that you have to go to college and get a degree in order to work in. _It's not a hobby_.

 _"Your biological clock should be ticking."_ I roll my eyes yet again.

I so badly want to say, _'Mom, I think it's your biological clock that's ticking like a time bomb. If you want a baby so badly, just have dad knock you up.'_ , but I don't. I'm so tired of the ' _when are you going to have a baby?_ ' questions. Since we've gotten married, I get it from everyone, including Grandma Trevelyan. I'd like to enjoy my life with my husband and my career before we have our babies. We have plenty of time for babies, and Christian hasn't brought it up again since that night we watched Ava when she was a baby and we agreed on when.

We've been married for two years and I've been working at GP for about 3 months. Next June will be a year and that's when I told Christian we would discuss babies.

"Christian and I will have a baby, when _we_ are ready to have a baby." I say as I look at my heels, trying to find a pair that would go well with my dress.

I grab a pair of strappy heels and sit down while I put them on, holding the phone in the crook of my neck.

After I have my heels strapped on, I stand and look in my three-way mirror, turning this way then that way.

 _"All I'm saying is-"_ My mother continues but a knock disturbs my concentration.

 _~knock~knock~knock~_

 _"Baby?"_ I hear Christian through the door. _"You ready?"_

"Mom, I have to go. Christian is ready to go to dinner. I'll talk to you later, okay."

 _"Alright, sweetie. Happy birthday."_

"Thanks." I end the call and answer the door.

"Why didn't you just come in?" I ask him ask I open the door for him.

He just stares at me so I clear my throat but his eyes start fucking my body.

"Christian? ... Christian?"

He finally looks at me with dark eyes full of desire. I guess I chose the right dress.

"If we weren't already running late, I'd fuck you into next week against this wall." He says in a husky tone, after he clears his throat, causing me to squeeze my thighs together tighter.

I swallow hard as I imagine us doing just that.

"Are you ready? We have to leave..." He looks at his watch. "10 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry I took so long." I really am now because we could have had sex again. "I didn't like a thing that I tried on."

"Baby, you could be wearing a burlap sack and you'd still capture my attention."

I smile at my man.

"You could be wearing only this tie." I giggle, grabbing his tie, wrapping it around my hand and pulling him closer to kiss him full on his lips. "And you'd capture my attention." I murmur against his lips and can feel his smirk.

"You may just get your wish later." He says, smacking my ass. "But like I said, we're running late. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I breath, turned on, causing Christian to smirk.

"Let's go."

 _ **~..~..~**_

We're shown to our table inside the restaurant when we arrived by a hostess. Christian reserved every table inside the restaurant so we could enjoy my birthday dinner peacefully without onlookers, nosey people, intentional or unintentional interruptions. Kate and Elliot are not here yet, so it looks like we're not the ones running late.

We're not waiting long before they are shown to our table, apologizing for being late, even though, unbeknownst the them, we've just arrived ourselves.

"Sorry. I took a little longer saying goodbye to Ava." Kate says, sitting down with Elliot's gentlemanly assistance. "She's going to call me before she goes to bed."

"It's fine, we actually just arrived ourselves." Christian says, with his hand around my shoulder and his thumb rubbing my bare skin.

Our waiter arrives and takes our drink orders, and I order my very first alcoholic beverage ever.

"I'll have a Malibu and cranberry, please."

"May I see your ID?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I get out my driver's license and hand it to the waiter then put it back when he's looked at it.

"Hendricks." Is all Christian says, trying not to laugh at me being carded.

Elliot orders a gin and tonic as well but Kate orders a soft drink.

"Are you not drinking tonight?" I ask her.

"No, I am. I just don't want to have anything to drink before Ava calls. So I'll have this now, and drink the good stuff later."

The waiter returns with our drinks and takes our food orders.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Kate asks, after she's taken a sip of her drink.

"I don't want to go 'out' so I thought maybe we can just hang out and party at our place."

"Okay, cool. We can play a ton of drinking games and we wont need to wear our dresses and heels."

"Exactly." I giggle then take a drink my drink. _Delicious._

Soon our food arrives and the chef even comes out to speak with Christian and I along with our guests then goes back to the kitchen after wishing me a happy birthday. All throughout dinner, Christian can't keep his hands off of me, as usual.

We continue talking and laughing until Kate's phone rings and she excuses herself so she can say goodnight to Ava before Mia puts her to bed.

She returns to our table, giving Elliot the phone because Ava wants a goodnight song from her daddy so he excuses himself while Kate returns to her food.

Christian leaves to use the restroom so it's just Kate and I at our table.

"So how's Ava?" I ask, taking a bite of my food.

"She's good. Although, she did ask when she was going to get a cousin to play with."

 _Seriously?! I'm getting it from everyone, though I suspect this is Kate's wondering not Ava's._

"As soon as you and Elliot get married." I reply.

"That could happen if that's what it takes to get you two to have a baby."

Kate told me Elliot has been bugging her, wanting to change Ava's last name from Kavanagh to Grey but Kate told Elliot her daughter is having her last name and that led to a huge argument which ended with the most unromantic proposal ever. Since then he's been bothering her about getting married with unromantic proposals and talking about logistics, but Kate wont agree because she feels like he's only asking her to marry him so they can change Ava's name and she doesn't want to get married for that reason. She said if that were the case she would have married Elliot years earlier when her father tried to force his hand when she was pregnant. She didn't want to marry him then and she doesn't want to marry now unless it's real. Kate loves Elliot and feels like he's the one but wont marry him for convenience.

"What could happen?" Elliot asks, coming back from his phone call, hearing what Kate said to me.

"Nothing." Kate answers in a high-pitched voice.

I giggle and soon Christian joins us again.

"Wanna play, never have I ever?" Elliot asks now that Kate is drinking with us.

Christian laughs, probably remembering when they played this game on his 21st birthday.

"We've finished eating." I state the obvious. "Let's go back to our place and we can play all the drinking games you want."

"Strip poker?" Elliot grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." Three stern no's go around the table.

 _ **~..~..~**_

We're back at Escala and I've given Kate some comfy clothes to change into since they are going to stay the night here with us because we're going to be drinking a lot. We only have two guest bedrooms upstairs now, due to our Playroom and my closet taking up the other two rooms. I made sure Christian locked our Playroom door since they will be staying in one of our guest bedrooms upstairs and I wouldn't want Elliot seeing a play ground for sex and using our things. _Can you say, ew!_

We are in Christian's man-cave room since this is the room we will be partying in. Elliot is setting up shots for a game while Kate and I play some music, not too loud, but loud enough to enjoy it. Christian's finding the game Elliot wants to play. Mad Gab. It's a game with jumbled up words and you have to guess what it means. I've never played before but I read the box and it said 'it's not what you say it's what you hear'.

Soon we all sit around the poker table that has it's cover on so it looks like an actual table and Elliot sets up the shots as Christian lays out some cards in a pile in the center of the table. Kate and I are on one side and Christian and Elliot are sitting across from us.

"Okay, we're playing a bit different than it's intended for." Elliot says, tossing the instructions to the side. "You have so much time to guess what the card says. If you don't guess before the timer goes off, you and your partner have to take a shot."

We all agree and Elliot get's started, explaining how it will work. "We'll do couple verses couple. Kate and I will go back and forth and you and Ana will go back and forth." He explains. "Ladies are first to guess and since it's our sweet Ana's birthday, Christian will hold the card for you to read what it says. You have to say what it means before the timer goes off or you both take a shot."

"Okay." I say as Christian picks up a card and holds it up for me to read and Elliot sets the timer. "Hi canned ache my high saw few." I read it out loud. "What the?"

"Read it faster, baby." Christian encourages me.

"Hi canned ache my high saw few." I repeat the card faster twice more. "I can't take my eyes off you?"

"Yup." Christian says. "I can't either." I giggle at him.

"Okay, Katie." Elliot says, pick up a card and setting the timer. "Your turn."

"Neigh verse sane heifer." Kate reads the card out loud then repeats it, faster and faster.

"Never say never!" She finally gets it just before the timer goes off.

"Maybe this game is too easy." Elliot tosses the card aside.

"Good because it's your turn." Kate says, picking up a card then sets the timer before she holds the card up for Elliot to read.

"Weed Mile Hips." Elliot reads the card out loud.

He starts reading it faster and faster mangling it, adding words and finally the buzzer sounds.

"Not so easy as it looks, is it?" Kate says, pushing a shot glass toward Elliot and he downs it as she takes her shot.

It's Christian's turn so I pick up a card for him to read while Elliot sets the timer.

"My hill hike lob." Christian reads the card out loud when I hold it up for him. "My hill hike lob." He reads it faster. "My hill hike lob."

The timer goes off and Christian take his shot.

"What's it say?" He asks me so I read what it says the answer is.

"Mile high club." I answer after I've taken my shot.

It's my turn again so Christian picks up a card.

"Maid fur reach hover." _Hmm._ "Made... fur ... for.. Made for? ... reach hover... over. Made for reach over. Made for-"

The buzzer goes off before I can figure it out so I down a shot, shaking my hands after I put the shot glass down.

It's only my second shot but gosh it's strong.

"We're made for each other, baby." Christian says tossing the card down and taking his shot.

Elliot picks up Kate's next card to read and holds it up after setting the timer.

"Ewe hardy Juan form he." She reads it out loud over and over then shouts. "You ready for me!" Just as the timer goes off and Elliot laughs.

"It says, you are the one for me, not, you ready for me." Elliot says, pushing a shot glass to Kate and she drinks it as he take his shot.

"Though I always am." He smirks at her.

"Alright." Kate says. "Your turn."

She beams at what the answer is on the card then holds it up for Elliot to read as Christian sets the timer.

"Nose sects beef form air itch." He reads it out loud. "Marriage!" Elliot shouts.

"It says more than that." Kate says, laughing.

"Right. Nose sects beef. Nose sects beef. Nose sects. No sex?"

The timer goes off and Elliot takes his shot then Kate hers.

"No sex before marriage, sweetie." Kate says.

"What the fuck?! That's ridiculous."

"Would you do it?" I goad him.

"No comment." He says, taking another shot.

Since it's Christian's turn to read a card, I pick one up while Elliot resets the timer.

"High wheel hall weighs loaf view." Christian reads the card. "I will hall weighs... I will always.. loaf view... I will always love you."

"Yes!" I grin at him.

"It's true." He shrugs. "I always will."

"Awww. I always will too, babe." I get up and kiss him but end up falling on his lap, giggling.

"Alright, virgins." Elliot says getting our attention. "It's Ana's turn."

I stay on Christian's lap as he gets my next card but doesn't reveal the answer so I can stay sitting on his lap and he even reads it with me.

"Juneau Hawaii filler bowed ewe." We say together.

"Juneau sounds like you know." I laugh loudly.

"You know Hawaii filler ewe bowed ewe." I laugh even more when Christian reads the card again, messing it up.

We're laughing so much as we both try to figure what the words mean that the timer goes off before we can figure it out so we take our shots together.

Christian turns the card over to read the answer and we read it out loud together.

"You know how I feel about you."

I stay sitting on Christian's lap as we continue to play.

Elliot picks up Kate's card while I reset the timer.

"Dare saw weigh such ants." She reads the card out loud. "Dare... there saw ways such ants. There saw ways.. saw ways. Always. There always such ants."

The timer goes off before Kate can figure out what it says so her and Elliot take their shots.

Kate picks up the card for Elliot to read.

"Leaf meal own." He reads the card then shouts. "Leave me alone!"

We all laugh loudly at Elliot and I pick up a card for Christian to read.

"You shore new dull." He reads what the card says. "You sure knew... dull?" We laugh again.

I don't know what it's supposed to say since I'm still sitting on Christian's lap.

The timer goes off so we take our shots.

I look at the answer and laugh reading it. "Use your noodle."

"Noodle?!" Christian shouts. "It's bigger than a noodle, baby."

"Oh my gosh, Christian." I playfully hit his bicep when he flexes his hips up, bouncing me.

He chuckles, grabbing a card for me to read.

"Ditch chews haze hum thin." I read the card out loud then giggle. "I don't know. I forfeit." I say, taking the shot then handing Christian his.

"Alright, we're all getting pretty buzzed. Some more than other's." Elliot grins, looking at me so I bite my lip to stop me from giggling but it doesn't help and I bust out laughing.

Elliot picks up a card for Kate to read.

"Wheel yum air ream he." Kate reads it out loud. "William. William air ream he."

Kate continues to try and figure out what the card says.

I am trying to concentrate on her words, but then I feel something poking my ass and Christian moving my hair to the side. Christian starts to kiss and suck on my neck. My breathing increases and my insides clench deliciously so I tilt my neck to give him better access then turn completely to kiss Christian's mouth. I moan, opening my mouth to give his tongue access. I can taste the alcohol he consumed and I'm sure he can taste mine. I move to straddle him and thrust my hands into his hair as he hold the back of my head, keeping me in place while his other hand wraps around my waist and brings me closer to him, if that's even possible.

Christian and I continue to make out, ignoring Kate and Elliot but then pull apart when we hear Elliot shout.

"Yes!" We look at him, wondering what he's shouting about. "She asked me. You two heard her. She asked me."

"I did not." Kate says. "It was just a game, Elliot."

"What are you two talking about?" Christian asks them. _Asked him what?_

"Kate asked me to marry her."

"I did not. That's what the card said. I was just reading it. I'm _not_ going to marry you just so Ava will have your name, Elliot, so just drop it!" Kate shouts, getting up and leaving the room upset.

Elliot sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"I can't win with her." He says, getting up to follow Kate.

I look at Christian after they leave and start giggling. I bite my lip to stop me from laughing but soon I'm uncontrollably giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" Christian asks, chuckling as well.

"I don't know." Great now I have the hiccups and I can't catch my breath because I am laughing so much.

"I'll stop your giggling." Christian growls, smashing his lips to mine.

Christian growls as he attacks my mouth. I make quick work of ridding him of his shirt and trust my hands into his hair when he stands, knocking the chair over, carrying me out of the room and into our bedroom.

I'm already hot and bothered, wanting more when he tosses me onto our bed. I quickly take my clothes off as he takes his pants off.

"Christian." I breath when he climbs on top of me, kissing up my body as he comes up to my mouth.

I grab his head and kiss him hard as he roughly spreads my legs and puts his fingers inside of me.

"You're always so fucking wet and ready for me." He growls.

"Always."

I moan loudly into his mouth as he curls his fingers along my front wall, playing with my G-spot. Our kiss turns more heated, ful of the carnal desire we feel for each other and it doesn't take long before I cum, squirting all over him. Christian stops kissing me long enough for us to catch our breathing then kisses me again with even more hunger as he enters me in one swift thrust.

"OH!" I moan loudly as he pounds into me, relentlessly.

"You're so fucking tight, baby!" He growls as he continues his fast punishing pace. "I love feeling you tightly wrapped around me."

"Oh! Oh! Christian!"

It feels so incredibly good.

I meet his thrusts and raise my thighs, allowing him to go deeper. His grunting and groaning is making me moan and get even wetter as he circles his hips, grinding into me, harder and faster. I can feel him pulsing inside of me and my walls contracting.

"Cum!" He demands before he cums, emptying his release inside of me.

"Christian!" I scream out his name as I join him in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck, baby!" I feel him cum again and leak out of me.

Christian pulls out after he's emptied himself inside of me then collapses on top of me, breathing heavily. He nuzzles my breasts, kissing my mound as my rapid breathing bounces them and him. I play with his hair as I try to calm my breathing.

"Happy birthday, baby."

We may not have went out and got trashed but this is exactly what I wanted for my 21st birthday. Time with my man, dinner with Kate and Elliot, having fun at home, and finally... sex with my husband.

We take a shower then go to sleep, snuggling together.

* * *

The next morning Kate and Elliot were okay again and took us out for breakfast at IHOP.

Thankfully we didn't drink that much so nobody had a hangover unlike the nasty hangover all the Grey men had on Christian's 21st birthday.

* * *

 _Christian 23  
Anastasia 21  
_

 **A/N: _I guess I let my hand show as some have figured it out..._ _For those who caught on, it wont be for quite awhile._**

* * *

 ** _And I know I probably messed up with Kate's age but since I never put an actual birthday for her... I'm going with it._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._**


	44. (43) His More

**CPOV**

We're all at my parents house for family dinner. Now that we are all older and moved out, except Mia who says she will never leave, my mother wants to have mandatory family dinner every Sunday, but says we can come over any day, any time and expects it. I think she's getting empty nest syndrome much like Ana's parents did when Ana moved in with me.

We've finished dinner and since it's still early we're all hanging out in the family room watching Ava sing a song from her favorite Disney movie, twirling around the room in her princess dress. Ana's snuggled against me while I hold her as she talks with Kate and Mia and the rest of our family watch the Ava show.

"Gwama Gwace!" Ava says excitedly. "I can say me name."

"What's your name?" Mom asks just as excited.

"Aba Ebangewina Kabanall." She says proudly.

"Thanks great!" Mom wraps Ava in a warm embrace, kissing her head soundly.

"Daddy say he's not Kabanall."

"No, sweetie." Mom says to Ava. "Daddy is a Trevelyan-Grey."

"Me be Twablawn-Gwey like daddy."

"What about mommy, Ava?" Elliot whispers to Ava.

"Mommy is Kabanall." Ava mimics Elliot's whisper.

"Don't you want mommy to be a Grey too?" Elliot says quietly.

"Yes!" Ava claps, happily. "Us be Gwey Kabanalls."

"Elliot." Kate says his name in warning.

"What?" Elliot tries to play it off.

Kate rolls her eyes at him and continues talking with Ana and Mia about something while I continue to listen in on Elliot and Ava's conversation.

"Ava, do you have to go potty?" Elliot asks her.

"Ummmmm." Ava puts her finger to her chin, contemplating.

She's still in pull-ups but has been doing really well with potty training.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Elliot pushes.

"No."

I'm not sure what the 'no' was meant to be. No, she's sure or no, she's not, but Elliot picks her up and walks to the entryway, looking back at me and nodding his head discreetly for me to join him. I furrow my brow at him.

 _Why the fuck would I need to join them?_

Elliot looks serious know as he jerks his head one last time before he walks out of the room.

I kiss Ana's head. "I'll be right back, baby." I tell her getting up to see what Elliot wants.

She gives me a halfhearted 'okay' while waving her hand dismissively, still talking with the girls so I leave the room.

I go to the bathroom where Elliot would take Ava and knock.

"What's up?" I ask him when he opens the door.

"I want to propose to Kate." He tells me as I walk in and he shuts the door behind me. _Again?_

"You already have. And she said no each and every time you've asked."

"That's because I was asking for the wrong reasons. I wanted to married her so Ava would have my name. It wasn't about marriage it was about Ava's name. I still want Ava to have my name but I know now that Kate's the one for me, the only one for me and I want to marry her. I have the ring and-"

"Daddy, I done." Ava calls his attention, interrupting him.

Elliot tends to his daughter while talking to me.

"I have the ring and I have an outfit for Ava to wear. I just don't know where to propose." He says, helping Ava wash her hands. "Why did you propose to Ana at the school track field? Wait, you said you had sex there. Is that why? Maybe I can do it at the hotel."

"It's were we met and fell in love." I correct him. "And I wouldn't do it where you first had sex. Maybe where you met?"

"Okay, yeah, that wont work for me." He says helping Ava dry her hands. "We met at a bar. I want Ava to be involved in the proposal."

"You don't have to propose where you met. You can do it anywhere."

"Dude, I've asked her-"

"Daddy, I pway wif Gwama Gwace." Ava interrupts Elliot again.

"In a minute, Ava."

Ava huffs, looking adorable.

"What was I saying?" Elliot asks me.

"Proposing to Kate."

"Right. I've asked her a million times and every time I've asked she's said no. I need this to be beyond special. I need your help. Where should I ask her?"

"It doesn't matter where you ask. What matters is why you're asking. Pour your heart out to her and let her know how you feel. She loves you, Elliot. She's only saying no because she thinks you're only asking to change Ava's name."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I'll ask her and tell her we don't have to change Ava's name."

"I no change my name. I like Aba." Ava pouts.

"No, sweetie. Just your last name."

"What's my wast name?" She asks.

"Kavanagh." Elliot tells her.

"Oh."

I chuckle because she just got done telling my mom she can say her full name and was talking about Grey's and Kavanagh's.

"Do you want to be a Grey, Ava?" I ask her.

"Are you a Gwey, uncwle Cwistin?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am. And so is Aunt Ana." I throw Ana in as well, knowing Ava adores Ana. It pissed Kate and Elliot off when her first word was Ana instead of Mama or Dada.

"Yes, I be a Gwey. I be a Aba Gwey like Ana."

"So I should do it here?" Elliot asks me. "Like right now?"

"You have the ring?"

"Yes!"

He shows me the ring he has in his pocket, opening the jewelry box.

"Pwetty." I see Ava standing on her toes to see the ring.

"I've had the ring for months. I carry it with me everyday in hopes that she will agree. But I don't have the shirt for Ava."

"What shirt?"

He puts the ring box back into his pocket before Ava can take it out, even though he didn't notice her. I smile at her cute little pout.

"I had a shirt made for Ava to wear. It said 'I want to be a Grey. Do you want to be a Grey too?' Then on the back it said 'Will you marry my daddy?' I was going to have Ava wear it when I ask Kate."

"Okay, well, now you're asking her to marry you, not your name so you don't need the shirt anymore."

"Daddy." Ava whines. "I go now."

"Okay."

Elliot takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Let's do this." He says, opening the door.

Ava runs ahead of us as we follow her back to the family room.

"Did you ask her father?" I ask him, knowing they don't get along.

Elliot just rolls his eyes. I take that eye roll as a hell no.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ava shouts to Kate, running to her. "Daddy has a wing."

"A wing?" Kate asks, unsure what she said.

"Shit." Elliot says under his breath. "I guess it wasn't a good idea to talk about that with her in the room." He says to me quietly.

"You should of let her play with 'Gwama Gwace'." I say chuckling.

"I had a phone call." Elliot explains. "My phone was ringing."

"Oh." Kate says then goes back to her conversation after Ava runs back to my mom to play with her dolls and taking about the pretty ring her daddy has. Mom snaps her head up and has a knowing look on her face. Good thing Ava didn't tell Kate how 'pwetty' that phone call was.

I pat Elliot on the back once. "Relax. Just do it."

He nods and walks to Kate as I sit next to Ana, watching Elliot.

"What's going on?" Ana whispers to me, seeing Elliot just standing there, running his hand nervously through his hair.

"Elliot's going to propose." I whisper to Ana so only she can hear me.

"Again?"

"Yeah."

Elliot takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. Finally, he walks up to Kate so she stops talking to Mia.

"Kate, I'll never settle down and I don't want more." Kate huffs, rolling her eyes but Elliot continues. "That's what I always thought."

Elliot has now captured the attention of everyone in the room.

He swallows hard and runs his hand through his hair as he takes another step towards her and continues with his proposal.

"I know this started with me wanting to marry you just so Ava could have my last name but now it's more than that."

"What are you talking about?" Kate asks Elliot.

"I want to marry you for you. I want to be your husband, and even if Ava keeps her name Kavanagh, I still want to marry you. You came crashing into my life like a wrecking ball and right into my heart. And without me even realizing it, you've changed me. I wouldn't trade my life with you and Ava for another day... well... you knew what kind of man I was. I now want more and I want it with you." Elliot says, pulling out a ring box from him pocket. "I promise to be your best friend, to be honest with you. Always. I want to grow old with you. I want you to give me more babies. I love you, Kate."

Elliot gets down on one knee in front of Kate.

"I know this is the most unromantic proposal in history, but I mean every word. I don't deserve you but I love that you love me because I love you like crazy." Elliot says, opening the ring box and taking out the ring, showing it to Kate then takes her left hand.

"Katherine Agnes Kavanagh, will you _please_ marry me?"

"Elliot." Kate says, shaking her head.

 _Fuck!_ He just poured his heart out and she's telling him no.

"Please." Elliot pleads, almost begging.

Everyone in the room is waiting on pins and needles, holding their breath for Kate's answer.

"Yes." She barely whispers but it sounded more like she yelled it because the room erupts with cheers and cries of joy.

Every lady in the room has tears in her eyes as Elliot grins the widest smile I have ever seen him smile, slipping the ring onto Kate's finger.

"Why do you girls do that?" I ask Ana. "Do you enjoy giving us guys a fright?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kate shook her head no. You did the same thing when I asked you."

"Because we can't believe how lucky we are." She says, kissing my lips.

"Okay!" Mia says, clapping her hands and getting everyone's attention. "We have to plan a legit wedding." She glares at me.

"Yeah, I guess Christian and Ana ruined eloping for everyone." Elliot chuckles and I just shrug.

I don't fucking care. Ana and I did what we wanted whether anyone else liked it or not.

"Okay, so I know you just got engaged but how about the day you met." Mia suggests, happy to finally plan a wedding even if it's not her own. "Like Christian and Ana did." _Oh, now it's okay to do something we did._ "When did you met?"

"July 4th." They both say.

Mia claps excitedly. "A 4th wedding. How neat! We can even have fireworks and everything. That will give us what... 9 or 10 months to plan. Sorry, I suck at math. Christian?"

"10 months." I confirm.

* * *

 _One month later_

 **APOV**

Kate and Elliot decided to have a winter wedding but without taking the joy away from Ava, they are getting married on December 23rd instead of Christmas day, like Mia suggested. Tonight is their Jack and Jill bachelor/bachelorette party and they both decided to have it at a strip club that shows both male and female strippers. I have never been to a strip club before and the only body I want to see is my man's, but since I'm the maid of honor and Christian is the best man, we are forced to attend. I thought the maid of honor and best man plan the parties, but Kate and Elliot planned it themselves.

"You look sexy as fuck, baby." Christian says, wrapping his arms around me from behind as I finish getting ready.

Since it's cold outside I'm wearing pants but I still wanted to look some what sexy since we're going to see dancers with barely any clothing on so I'm wearing snug fitting distressed jeans and a sexy top. My top is a cream color halter that ties around my neck with fabric crossing over my breasts, and it's loosely hanging from my breasts down to the hem of my jeans that cling to me like a second skin and I've paired the outfit with brown knee high boots. I know it's much too cold for this top but I'll be wearing my coat and I'm sure it's hot in the strip club with the dancers nearly naked so I should be fine.

"Let's fuck." Christian nuzzles his nose behind my ear, whispering the words that make me wet.

His hands are roaming all over my torso then he slips his hands inside the shirt I'm wearing, grabs my breasts and pinches my nipples, making my sex clench deliciously.

"Christian." I moan, pushing my breasts towards his hands. He pushes into me so I can feel his erection through his jeans. I lift my arms, wrapping them around his neck and rub my ass on his dick, feeling it pulse and twitch through his jeans.

"We have to go." I say, not meaning it and not wanting to go or him to stop.

"I don't give a fuck." He says, unbuttoning my jeans, slowly unzipping them, and putting his hand inside my panties, feeling how wet I am.

"Mmmm." His moan vibrates next to my ear. "Always so fucking wet."

"Oh, Christian." I moan and start panting already.

"I want you." He says as he finger fucks me and nuzzles my ear. "And I know you want me, baby."

"OH! Yes!" I moan loudly and shutter, close to my release but he stops his sweet torture, pulling his hand from my sex.

He brings his hand to his mouth sucking it, moaning in pleasure. I turn my head, watching him with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Mmmm. Delicious." His eyes are dark, he smells irresistible, and his tone is husky, causing me to squirm and bite my lip.

"Let's fuck, baby."

 _I want him. I always want him._

I turn around and jump into his arms, smashing my mouth to his, kissing him passionately. He pushes me roughly against the wall in our closet, knocking over some items on the dresser next to us, but before we can do anything more there is a knock on our bedroom door. Christian pulls away growling.

"Fuck!" He hisses.

"What?" _Why is Taylor knocking on our bedroom door?_

"I forgot, I told Elliot, he and Kate could ride with us. I came in here to let you know, but seeing you dressed like this." He pushes his covered dick into my covered sex as he holds me up by my ass. "I got distracted. They're probably here now. I didn't think they would be here this soon."

"Christian!" I whine.

He got me all hot and bothered and we can't even finish.

"I know, baby." He kisses me, putting me back down. "I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?" I pout.

Christian chuckles. "I promise."

After I right my clothing, Christian opens our bedroom door and Taylor is waiting for us on the other side.

"Mr. Elliot Grey and Ms. Kavanagh are requesting access to the apartment." He tells us.

"Let them up, Taylor." Christian says as we walk out of our bedroom.

Taylor nods then leaves us to allow Kate and Elliot up.

"I guess it's a good idea we didn't give our families the elevator code." I tell him as we walk out to the main room. "Could you imagine what they would walk in on during one of their spontaneous visits."

"They've interrupted enough without the code."

 _~DING~_

Kate and Elliot enter our apartment looking ready to party.

"Are you ready?" Elliot asks us.

"Yeah, let's go." Christian says, helping me into my brown leather coat that matches my knee high boots then he puts on his black leather jacket.

Christian is driving us there, with Taylor and Sawyer following.

Kate and Elliot are in the back of our SUV whispering, not loud enough for Christian and I to hear.

I try not to eavesdrop but I can't help but wonder what they're talking about.

"You can." I finally hear Kate say.

"No. I told you. I wont if you can't."

 _What are they talking about?_

Soon Christian pulls up to the strip club and parks.

He gets out and holds my door open for me.

I love that we've been together all these years and he still treats me like a queen. It's only right that I treat him like my king in return.

Christian and I hold hands as we walk into the club.

We go straight to the private room Elliot rented for their party and as we walk, I look around at my surroundings taking in the strip club. There is loud booming erotic music, nearly naked men and topless women dancing and walking around. I cling closer to Christian when one of the male dancers licks his lips, eyeing me. Christian holds me close as we walk through the club, no doubt feeling how uncomfortable I am here.

This is so not my scene. I'm glad we didn't go out to a strip club for my 21st birthday.

When we enter through the curtains separating the main room from the VIP room, we see that some of Kate and Elliot's friends are already here. Christian helps me remove my coat and hangs his and mine on the hooks provided then we sit on a chair together in the room.

There are four dancers in the room, two are male on one side and two female on the other.

This is a neat idea for a bachelor/bachelorette party but I'm kind of glad Christian and I didn't have a bachelor/bachelorette party.

When a waitress comes into the room to get our drink orders Christian and I order an alcoholic beverage but Kate and Elliot order a soft drink. _Why aren't they drinking?_ Maybe they're waiting until Ava calls to tell him goodnight like Kate did on my birthday.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Everyone is partying and having a good time, drinking and watching the strippers.

Christian and I are in our own little bubble, ignoring everyone around us.

I notice the dancers take some of the party guests into a back room and a light comes on when they are in the room. When I mentioned this to Christian, asking what they are doing, he tells me it's for private lap dances. _Hmmm._

"Do you think we could use one of those rooms?" I ask, giggling as I run on of my finger down his chest.

"Fuck no."

"Why not?" I pout. "I want you." I'm still so horny from earlier.

"Oh." His face lights up. "Then, fuck yeah." He says getting up, pulling me with him and leading me to a back room that is unoccupied.

As soon as we enter the room, Christian kicks the door closed, flipping the stich that turns the light on then grabs the single chair in the room, effectively 'locking' the door. Then he grabs me and kisses me while I try to kick off my boots. It's a little harder than I thought it would be to get them off. I didn't expect us to have a rendezvous in the strip club or else I would have worn shoes that are easier to take off. I end up hopping and jumping around trying to get them off and giggling when Christian helps me.

After my pants and panties are off, Christian unzips his jeans and lifts me, pushing me against the wall so I wrap my legs around him as he enters me.

"Oh, Christian." I moan.

"You're going to have to be quiet, baby." He whispers then smashes his lips to mine, kissing me passionately.

I moan against his mouth, unable to control it. His thrust are coming hard and fast. I throw my head back, biting my lip, trying not to scream out. Christian reaches up and unties my halter so the top falls down, exposing my breasts and starts kissing and sucking my neck, and all too soon I start to quiver, close to the edge, just barely hanging on.

"Christian." I breath, trying to warn him that I'm close.

"You're so fucking sexy." He growls as he pounds into me.

"I'm going to cum, Christian." I'm finally able to warn him.

"Cum for me, baby." Christian continues to pump, emptying himself into me as I follow him into our own personal ecstasy.

"Oh, Christian." I say his name like it's a prayer when he pulls out of me. _Why is seeing his dick glistening with our shared arousal so freaking hot?!_

He kisses me then sets me down, helping me keep steady since my legs feel like jello.

"We're so naughty." I giggle tying my halter shirt back around my neck when we've come down from our adrenaline high.

"I like you naughty." Christian zips his jeans then kisses me chastely.

I giggle again, feeling him leak out of me.

"You're very giggly when you're drunk, baby."

"I have to clean myself." I laugh loudly. "I can feel you leaking out of me." I can't stop laughing.

Christian chuckles, pulling himself away from me to help me put my jeans and boots back on.

We open the door still laughing. I kiss Christian before I go to the bathroom.

After I clean myself, I stumble towards the sinks to wash my hands then laugh hearing someone puking. I bite my lip, trying to stop myself from giggling, but it's useless. Christian's right, I am a giggly drunk. I turn around when the occupant comes out wiping her mouth.

"Ugh."

"Kate?" Wow, I'm not even that drunk to be puking already.

"Hey." She rinses her mouth out.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, holding myself up near the sink by Kate.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's get back to the party."

"Okay." I grab Kate's arm as we walk back to the VIP room and return to my seat, on Christian's lap.

When the party is over Christian and I are so drunk, Elliot drives us back to Escala while we make out in the back seat.

Elliot and Kate seem completely sober but I don't pay them any attention and straddle my man while we continue to make out.

When Elliot pulls into our underground parking garage, he helps us to the elevator then he and Kate go to his truck to go home.

Christian and I end up having more drunk sex until we both pass out in our bed.

* * *

 _Kavanagh/Grey Wedding_

"Ana, I can't do this." Kate is freaking out as she paces back and forth, wearing her wedding dress. She's even thrown up from stressing out.

"You can, Kate." I tell her fixing her veil. "He's your happily ever after."

It's been twenty minutes since the wedding planner told us it's time but Kate wont leave the room. All the ladies that helped Kate get ready have left the room to be seated for the wedding so it's just her and I in the room. But it seems Katherine Kavanagh has cold feet.

"Ana, I can't. My dad doesn't like him."

"Your dad doesn't have to like him. He's not the one marrying him, you are."

"Ana, he was a whore when I met him! What if I'm not enough for him?"

"Katie, you just said it yourself. He WAS a man-whore, but you've managed to change him. He's more grounded now. You _are_ enough. You love each other. Why are you thinking this?"

"Ana, what if he's only doing this to get Ava's name changed?"

"Kate." I say frustrated. "You've already changed Ava's name. It's hyphenated now."

Ava is now Ava Evangelina Kavanagh-Grey. Such a long name for a little girl. Good thing her first name is only three letters.

"If he only wanted to marry you to change her name, he wouldn't be waiting at the alter right now." I remind her.

Elliot said he was serious about not changing Ava's last name and didn't want to change it to prove to Kate that he wanted to marry her for her and not so Ava would have his name. Kate took Ava to Carrick's law office to change Ava's name but to her surprise Elliot was there having lunch with his dad and to everyone's surprise, Elliot talked Kate into hyphenating Ava's last name instead of changing it completely to Grey.

"Ana, maybe we should have eloped like you and Christian." She's still pacing as she plays with her fingers. "There are so many people out there."

"All those people are your friends and family, and they are all waiting to see you get married. Now, come on. Everyone's waiting, Kate." I grab her not giving her a chance to say anything more, walking to the door.

"Ana, I'm pregnant!" Kate blurts out before I can open the door, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"When? How? I thought you were on birth-control?"

"Elliot and I decided to have another baby so we stopped using protection. I didn't expect to get pregnant so soon and before we got married. I'm due in May. That's why we moved the wedding to December instead of July. What if he feels trapped?"

"Kate, Elliot loves Ava. He'll love this little one as well. And you just said you planned this pregnancy with him. You're just getting cold feet."

 _Wow, I can't believe Kate is pregnant again. Wait, she was drinking at their bachelor/bachelorette party._

"Why would you drink if you knew you were pregnant?"

"I wasn't drinking and Elliot agreed not to drink during my pregnancy so we were both completely sober the whole time during our party. We had it at the strip club so everyone would be distracted with the dancers too much to notice that we weren't drinking."

"But I walk into the bathroom and saw-" I stop when I realize and we both say. "Morning sickness." At the same time.

"Oh, Kate." I hug her, excited to have another little one in our lives. "Does Elliot know you're pregnant yet?"

"Yes. Our parents know as well. We planned on telling everyone after the wedding, but I had to tell you, you're like my sister. He said he wanted to get married before the baby's born so we moved the date. He also said we can hyphenate this baby's name like Ava's. Kavanagh-Grey."

"That's great!"

Someone, presumably the wedding planner, knocks on the door.

"Come on, let's get you married." I say, finally opening the doors.

"Mommy!" Ava squeals from Mr. Kavanagh's arms, squirming to get down when she sees Kate.

She runs over to us then twirls.

"Us pwincessessess."

"We are." Kate bends down to kiss Ava. "Are you ready to see our prince?"

"Uh huh." Ava nods her head, bouncing her curls.

"Okay, get your flower basket from Pop-pop and do like mommy told you."

"Otay." She runs back to Mr. Kavanagh and he gives her the basket of flower pedals.

She's supposed to toss the petals onto the floor as she walks down the aisle.

We get into our positions and the wedding planner opens the double doors for Ava. Ava takes two small steps forward then stops, dead in her tracks, looking around at all the people. I can see Elliot and Christian standing at the end of the aisle but from Ava's height, she can't see them.

"Go on, honey." The wedding planner says to Ava, trying to get her to move.

Ava turns around to look at me with wide, scared eyes so I walk towards her and bend down.

"Ava." I call her attention as I hold onto her. "Who is that?" I point down the aisle where Elliot is now in view, bending down to her height.

"Daddy!" She shouts and grins when she sees him.

"Go get daddy, Ava." I tell her and she takes off running towards Elliot.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She yells, running down the aisle, forgetting about the flower pedals, until she reaches him and wraps her tiny arms around him, getting _ooohs_ and _aaahs_ throughout the room, then Elliot stands holding Ava.

Now it's my turn to walk down the aisle and I can't keep my eyes off of my sexy man. I love him in a tux. He's smiling at me in return, eyeing my body in this brides maid's dress. I notice him not so discreetly adjust himself but I'm the only one who notices this since everyone else is distracted with me, walking down the aisle. He just shrugs when I raise my brow at him.

When I reach the end of the aisle, I turn around and watch Kate and her father as they walk down the aisle.

Elliot holds Ava while they exchange their vows until it's time to exchange their rings, then he passes her to Christian as Christian passes Elliot the rings. I can't help, watching Christian and Ava talking quietly and laughing here and there. I'm totally ignoring my friend's wedding ceremony but watching Christian and Ava brings the tears to my eyes, instead of the wedding ceremony that is taking place.

Christian and I both agreed not to exchange gifts this Christmas but I have a gift I think he's _really_ going to love.

 _I wonder when I should tell him?_ I only hope he'll be happy about it since it's sooner than we planned.

The room erupts in cheers of joy for the newlyweds and it brings me out of my thoughts of the gift I have planned for Christian.

Elliot takes Ava from Christian and carries her as he leads his girls back down the aisle.

I walk up to Christian smiling at him as I take his offered arm and walk down the aisle, following Kate, Ava, and Elliot so we can take pictures before the reception that is being held at the Mile High Club, courtesy of Christian and I.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I've just danced with Kate to our song, _Oath ~ by Cher Lloyd_.

I walk over to our table and pull my sexy man up from his seat to dance with him again.

Christian wraps his arms around me as our song plays and we sway to and fro on the dance floor.

It's nearing the end of the reception. Kate and Elliot have already danced their first dance as husband and wife while Elliot held Ava, they have already cut their cake and did the bouquet and garter toss. Since Christian and I are not single, we weren't able to catch the garter nor the bouquet, but Mia caught Kate's bouquet and Kate's brother Ethan, who Christian still doesn't like, caught the garter. Mia and Ethan have been dancing and talking every since.

Christian offered our private jet for Kate and Elliot to use for their honeymoon but they aren't going on a honeymoon, they are taking Ava to Disneyworld for Christmas and they are leaving the day after Christmas. Elliot has dance with Grace and Kate has danced with her father. Christian and I have already said our speeches and some of the guests have already left, including Ava who went home with Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh.

"Do you regret it?" Christian asks me as we continue to dance together, bringing me from my thoughts.

"What?" I ask him, not knowing what he's talking about.

"That we eloped? That you didn't get to experience the fairytale wedding, I'm sure all little girls dream of."

"I don't." I tell him honestly. "Eloping was my idea, if you remember, and I never dreamed of a fairytale wedding. I dreamed of having a marriage. I never dreamed of having kids, I dreamed of having a family. I never dreamed of wanting a house, I dreamed of wanting a home. I dreamed of finding my prince." I kiss his lips then whisper. "I've already found my Romeo."

"'My bounty is as bondless as the open sea, my love as deep; The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.'" He quotes.

"You're my more." He tells me sincerely.

"And you mine." We kiss chastely. "We have a marriage more beautiful than our wedding, don't worry so much."

We continue to dance together, looking into each other's eyes as I play with his hair at the nape of his neck and he holds me around my waist.

I glance next to us and see Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan dancing and smiling at one another just as Christian and I are.

"I don't think Romeo and Juliet have the most romantic love story." I tell Christian.

"Oh?" He ask intrigued then smirks. "Is it us?"

I giggle. "I hope so. Look." I look at Grandma and Grandpa dancing together and Christian follows my gaze.

"I love you, Anastasia. I want to grow old with you."

"I love you Christian, and I wanna grow old with you, too."

We kiss again and continue dancing.

Christian and I continue to dance, party, and celebrate until we leave the reception then go home to make love all night long.

* * *

 _Christian 23  
Anastasia 21  
_

 **A/N: _It's difficult to write like a toddler and not have them sound like an adult. I used a source. LOL I had my toddler say the things the toddler(s) in this story say and tried to write how he pronounced things._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**


	45. (44) Hideaway Hyde-away

**APOV**

Christian and I pull out of the Grey's driveway and are heading home. It's Christmas day and since Christian and I both agreed, no gifts this year, we bought a bunch of toys to give them to needy children and families, along with new winter coats and boots then we went to have dinner at the Grey's with our family.

Ava was so excited that Santa came and Kate and Elliot told her about their trip to Disney World tomorrow. Ava was over the moon excited.

I haven't told Christian about my gift to him, yet. I'm waiting until we go home and since we're on our way there now, I'm getting excited. The anticipation is almost killing me.

"Where are we going?" I ask sitting straight up when he passes the turn to Escala.

"It's a surprise." Is all he says.

"I have a surprise for you too." I say under my breath, grinning like I'm crazy.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I say too happy. "So where are we going?"

He chuckles. "You'd think after all these years you'd learn not to ask."

Christian continues to drive though Seattle. I seriously have no idea where he is going.

"Grey." Christian answers his hands-free when his phone rings while he drives.

 _"Sir, we have a situation."_ I hear Taylor through the phone.

"I'm almost there." He ends the call.

"What are we doing at Sea-Tac?" I ask when he pulls up and parks near our private jet.

"Surprise, baby. Look up the meaning." He chuckles as he exits the SUV. "Wait here." He shuts the door.

I stay sitting in the warm SUV as Christian walks toward our pilot and Taylor. I notice Sawyer loading luggage into our private jet.

 _What is going on? Where are we going? I know, I know, it's a surprise._

Christian doesn't look happy and is running his hand through his hair over and over, a telltale sign that he's upset or nervous about something. In the far away distance I see some men in bright neon Sec-Tac security coats, taping off an area with red DANGER tape. Now I really want to know what's going on so I get out. It's freezing outside so I pull my hat down and hold my coat tighter around me.

"Christian?" I call his attention as I walk towards him.

He quickly turns around when he hears me.

"Baby, get back into the car."

"Why?" I don't like the tone he's using. It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "What's going on?"

"Baby, please." Christian pleads, and it worries me. "Just get back into the car now."

"O-okay." I'm slightly surprised as Christian hasn't spoken to me like this.

I don't want to upset him as he already seems agitated so I go back to the SUV.

Inside the warm SUV, I watch Christian talk to our pilot, Taylor, and a few officials from Sea-Tac as Sawyer stands near the SUV that I am in.

"Sawyer, you can sit in the back if you'd like." I say after I roll down my window.

He may be wearing a puffy black coat over his usual black suit but it's still freezing outside.

"No, thank you, ma'am. I'm fine."

"Okay, well if you change your mind."

"Yes, ma'am."

I roll my window back up and wait for Christian.

I look out my window, hearing a jet drive up and stop next to our private jet, and then the stewardess comes out of our jet with our luggage and putting it into the new jet. I look out the driver's window and my eyes widen when I see two police cars and two SUVs pull up and park, along with a big white van with BOMB SQUAD written on the side. They all get out and talk with Christian and the other Sea-Tac officials.

 _Oh my god! What the hell is going on?!_

I open the door again to find out what is going on but this time Sawyer stops me.

"It will just be a moment longer, Mrs. Grey."

"Please move, Sawyer."

"Ma'am, Mr. Grey-"

"Move." I say more forcefully when I know he's going to give me some bullshit about Christian not wanting me to leave the car.

"Yes, ma'am." He moves out of my way but stays close by my side.

"Do you know who may have done this, Mr. Grey?" I hear a detective ask Christian as I get closer and stand next to him.

He hasn't noticed me yet so I stand next to him, holding my arms around my body to keep me warm.

"No, sir. My wife and I don't have any current threats."

"Threats?!" I say shocked. "What threats?" I ask Christian who turns to face me. "What is going on, Christian?"

"Anastasia, go back to the car." Christian demands and tries to get me to go back to the car but I don't move. _We've had treats?!_

"No." _I'm not going anywhere until I know what is happening_.

"Sawyer." He calls when I don't move.

"I want to know what is going on, Christian."

Christian sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"Sea-Tac security found a bomb, on _Charlie Tango_." He admits.

"What?!" My eyes grow wide with surprised and I feel my heart totally stop and drop from my stomach.

"Do you know who would have done this, Mrs. Grey?" The detective now asks me.

"No!" I quickly shake my head. Christian didn't say anything about ever having a threat before.

"We're going to remove the bomb from the helicopter." The lead detective tells us and I notice the bomb squad are already suited up and are walking towards the garage we keep _Charlie Tango_ in when Christian isn't using the helicopter and that's when I notice it's the garage Christian rents for _Charlie Tango_ that has the red DANGER tape around it.

"Oh my god." I breath and cover my mouth with my hand. I feel Christian wrap his arm around my waist, holding me to him to comfort me.

"We'll dust it for prints and see if we can find any forensic evidence of who could have done this." The detective continues. "You said you're leaving the country?" He asks Christian.

"We are?" I interrupt them as I look at Christian.

Christian glances at me but quickly looks back at the detective. "That's right, detective Clark."

Detective Clark nods. "Is there anyway we can get in touch with you, Mr. Grey?"

Christian sighs frustrated. "I wasn't planning on having my phone on or bringing security on this trip with my wife." _Trip? What trip? Where are we going?_ "You can call my security advisor, Fredrick Welch or my head of security, Jason Taylor." Christian nods to Taylor who produces a card for the detectives. "If you need to get in touch with me they will call Lucas Sawyer, my wife's CPO, who will now be joining us on this trip and he will notify me."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." He shakes Christian's hand then mine. "Mrs. Grey." They nod their leave with Taylor following.

"Christian, what is going on?"

"Someone put a bomb on _Charlie Tango_. Security was doing a check just before we arrived and found it so they called the police and since Taylor was here they informed him of the situation." He explains. "I'm not sure who or why. We haven't had a threat in years."

"We've had threats before?!" I ask, completely surprised.

"Yes, why do you think we have personal security." He says, leading me to the new jet that is waiting next to our jet. "We've had a lot of threats. Most are harmless. I told you to stay in the car."

"Christian, I wanted to know what was happening. The police came and a bomb squad. Can you blame me? Why are you leaving me out of this?"

"Sawyer." Christian calls to him, ignoring me.

"Yes, sir?"

"We'll need you to join us. I'm sorry if you had plans but with this unexpected turn of events we'll need security and Taylor is spending the holiday with his daughter. I understand nobody knows where we're going but I need to put Anastasia's safety at priority number one."

 _What about him?! I don't fly in_ Charlie Tango _often._ I feel myself panic as I realize someone is after Christian and if they put a bomb on his helicopter they are trying to... trying to... _Oh my god!_ I feel my tears brimming my eyes as I think about what could have happened if security hadn't of done a check. I try to get my emotions under control because if I don't, I know Christian will keep more from me.

"You can buy whatever you need when we get... there." Christian continues talking to Sawyer cautiously.

"Yes, sir. Not a problem, sir."

"Why aren't we taking our jet?" I ask as Christian leads me up the steps and my voice is surprisingly calm.

"Someone tampered with our helicopter, baby. Security checked our jet and it's clear, but I'm not taking that risk where you're concerned so I had them get us a new jet for our flight."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He says to reassure me but it doesn't.

"Why didn't you tell me of any threats?" I ask again since he didn't answer me.

We sit in our seats and buckle our safety belts as we wait for Sea-Tac to give our new jet the all clear.

"We get plenty of threats when I'm forced to fire staff or take over a company, not to mention there are very envious people who see billionaires and want a quick buck without working hard to get it. I didn't want to worry you, as I said before we get plenty of threats daily. Our mail is even monitored."

"Oh god." I say out loud. _I had no idea._

"I don't want this to take over us going on this trip and I don't want you to worry. We have excellent security in place and they know what they are doing. I want you to relax."

"So, where are we going? You still haven't answered me." I say trying to change the subject of multiple threats. "Or are you not going to tell me until we arrive."

"Bora Bora."

"Bora Bora?" I can't believe he told me before we arrived. I suspect the danger has something to do with him telling me now.

 _But why are we going to Bora Bora?_

"For our long over due honeymoon." He explains. "I'm sorry it's taken this long. I know we said no Christmas gifts this year but this is for the both of us so I thought we'd go as our honeymoon when I realized we never technically had our honeymoon."

"I have a surprise for you too." I say, remembering my surprise for him and totally forgetting about the danger left at Sea-Tac as our jet taxis down the runway and lifts into the air.

"What's that?"

"I'm no longer on birth-control." I smile at him, biting my lip.

"What?" He asks dumbfounded.

"I stopped taking my birth-control." I repeat. "I'm ready to have a baby."

"Really?" He's still dumbfounded.

"Yes."

He seems to be deep in thought. I'm not sure if it's because of what just happened or if it's because he doesn't want a baby this soon. It's December and we agreed we'd talk about it in June when I've worked at Grey Publishing for a year.

I frown at his reaction.

"I'm sorry, I thought this is what you wanted." I knew I should have talked to him before I stopped my birth-control. "We can use condoms until we get back to Seattle then I can go back on birth control."

He finally looks at me.

"Are you serious?"

I'm wary of his reaction now and unsure of his question.

 _Is he asking, am I seriously off birth-control or is he asking if we can use condoms until we return and I can go back on birth-control?_

Both are a yes, I am off birth-control and we can use condoms if he wants until we return, so I nod my head.

A smile slowly creeps onto his face so I give him a small smile, still unsure, until he is beaming his megawatt smile at me

"You're ready?"

I nod again.

"Are you pregnant now?" He asks hopeful.

"No." I haven't been off my birth-control long enough, but I took a test, so I know. "I'm not."

 _Besides, if I was I wouldn't of drank at the bachelor/bachelorette party._

 _ **~..~..~**_

As soon as we were given the okay, Christian took me back to the bedroom. I thought he was taking me back there to begin our 'baby making', but he just asked me really weird questions about my menstrual cycle while we changed into clothes to accommodate the warmer climate of Bora Bora.

I can't help but worry about the trouble back home with _Charlie Tango_ and someone trying to hurt my Christian, but Christian told me not to let that ruin our time on the island. He said the situation will be dealt with before we return home so I'm determined not to think of what's happening in Seattle while we're enjoying our vacation, but how can he be sure the issue will be taken care of before we return?

After our new jet landed and we stepped of, the heat felt great.

The jet is going back to Seattle to take Ava and her parents to Disney World tomorrow.

There's a Jeep Wrangler waiting for us with the top off. _How fun!_

Christian and Sawyer load the Jeep with our luggage as I sit inside, watching them. Since Christian didn't plan on Sawyer joining us, Sawyer needs personal items and a vehicle as well as a place to stay, so they go to the outside the rental office and get Sawyer set up while I wait in the Jeep. I'm so excited, I wonder how long we're staying here. Christian said the danger will be dealt with before we return home but surely he can't possibly know that, and we can't stay on this tropical island forever.

I'm a little tired, probably because of the time difference. The clock in the Jeep says the time difference is two hours.

This Jeep is awesome.

I climb into the driver's seat while I wait for my man.

I can see Christian and Sawyer from where they are at and when Christian looks back at me over his shoulder he smirks, shaking his head.

 _'What?'_ I mouth to him.

 _'Nothing.'_ He mouths back and continues with what he's doing.

"This is nice." I say when Christian returns.

"Nice?"

"The Jeep." I clarify. "The trip is great too, thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. Hop over." He nods to the passenger seat.

"Can I drive?" I ask hopeful.

He chuckles. "No."

"Pleeeeease." I whine.

"No. Besides you don't even know where we're going."

"You can tell me as I drive." He doesn't look convince. "I'll arm wrestle you for it."

"What?" He laughs at my suggestion.

"Arm wrestle."

"No."

"Why not? Are you afraid you'll lose?"

"Baby, you're gorgeous but you're not very strong, especially compared to me."

"Then what are you afraid of? Come on."

"Alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I never would." I wink at him as I get out so we can arm wrestle.

He laughs once and shakes his head as we lock hands.

"Since we don't have a surface between us whoever can get their opponents arm down first, wins." I explain. "Ready?"

"Yup." He has a smug smile on his beautiful face.

"Okay, on three. One... Two... Three." _Kiss._ "I win!"

"What? You cheated!"

"I did not. I won fare and square. It's not my fault you're easily distracted, Mr. Grey." I say, walking back to the Jeep's driver's side.

"Your beauty may not be very strong but you sure are quite the distraction." He says fondling my ass as I get into the Jeep.

"Christian, stop." I giggle.

"Tell me where to go." I say when he climbs into the passenger seat.

 **~..~..~**

I park in front a boating dock where Christian instructed me to drive to.

"Why are we here?" I ask him getting out.

"We can't drive to our destination. We have a place on a secluded isle."

I offer to help Christian with our luggage but he insists on carrying it.

We walk down the dock and when Christian lead us to a boat, Sawyer comes out. He must of got here before us since Christian and I were distracted with our arm wrestling. Christian and Sawyer load our luggage onto the boat then Sawyer drives away.

"Um."

"I planned on it being just us here. No security. Just Christian and Ana. I was going to drive the boat to our private island but since we have company when we should be enjoying this trip alone, we're going to the isle via jet ski." He says, holding my hand as we walk to a man and a row of jet skis.

"Evening, Mr. Grey." The man shakes Christian's hand. "Mrs. Grey." He takes my hand. "Mr. Sawyer set everything up, sir. Here are your keys."

"Thank you." Christian says as he takes the keys strapping it onto his wrist then he leads me to the jet ski the man shows to us.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask Christian when he says I have to wear a life vest.

"Absolutely." He says, strapping it on me. "And no." He says getting on the jet ski. "You can't drive."

I giggle as I sit behind him and hold onto him.

"I'll arm wrestle you." I tease him.

"No way. You're a cheat." I giggle again as he starts the jet ski and drives.

It's amazing, the speed, the view, the water, the wind whipping my hair, my arms wrapped around my man. I rest my check against his back and enjoy the ride until Christian pulls us up to a lone private home on a little island. It's really big and extremely beautiful.

"Where's Sawyer staying?" I ask as Christian helps me off the jet ski and he ties it up.

"He's staying in a single hut near by but not too close. He already dropped off our luggage. We're on a private lagoon so no other huts are near us."

When we get to the house, Christian unlocks the door and I squeal when he lifts me, carrying me over the threshold.

"Christian, we've been married for awhile, I think you can stop with the carrying your bride over the threshold thing."

"We're on our long over due honeymoon hideaway. I have to carry you over the threshold, baby. It's tradition."

"It's also tradition to have sex on your honeymoon but I'm exhausted."

"Don't worry, baby." He chuckles. "We're going to bed. Besides. We can't have sex often if we're trying for a baby."

"Why not?" I ask after he finally puts me down.

"I read it online. Did you know you only your egg is only out for 24 hours and if you don't get pregnant within 24 hours, you have to wait until the next time you ovulate."

"Really? So we can only have sex once a month?"

"No, baby." He smirks. "More like every other day. My sperm can last for days."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I looked it up when I thought you were pregnant, it's stuck with me I guess."

"That's very useful information. Is that why you asked when my last period was?"

"Yes, ma'am." He kisses me softly. "Let's go to bed, we have baby making to do while we're here."

"Did you pack or Gail?"

"Gail. Why?"

"Because if you packed, my suitcase would be empty."

"No, I'd put some bikinis in there." He reassures me.

"I bet you would." I giggle at him.

After a quick tour of our secluded home on the private isle, we snuggle in bed together and drift to sleep.

* * *

It's mid-day and Christian has yet to touch me. I give this man the go ahead to make a baby and he's timed everything perfectly. He even showed me a calendar about my ovulation and when the best time is to have sex to make a baby. He's been putting it off until the calendar says it's time but seriously? People have babies everyday without calendars and such.

It's starting to feel like our early days when I wasn't ready for sex and we did other things to keep sex off our minds. It's nice to be able to spend time with Christian without constantly having sex. But one taste of Christian and I became hooked like an addict. And the love we have for each other is beyond anything I can think of.

We've swam in the crystal clear blue lagoon and we've had lunch in the water. Yes, in the water. There is a table and chairs stationed in the water. And now we're enjoying a private romantic tour of the island. It's very beautiful here and very warm. The water looks amazing and so clear, you can actually see the water creatures that lurk below.

After the captain of the boat gives us a tour of the island, he stops near a waterfall.

"Are you ready to snorkel, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks me.

"Okay." I smile at him.

I take off my dress that covers my bikini as Christian pulls off his shirt. I frown when he hands me googles and a snorkel.

"Where's the wet suit?"

He chuckles. "We're snorkeling, baby. Not scuba diving."

"Oh."

Christian helps me out of the boat and into the water. It's so beautiful and clear. The tropical fish are swimming everywhere around us.

"Christian, look at that turtle!" I point excitedly to a turtle in the distance. It's huge!

"Damn, that's a big one."

We swim closer to the waterfall because a lot of the fish are near there for some reason.

"Ready?" He asks me as he puts his mask on and snorkel in his mouth.

"Ready." I do as he did.

We both go under the water a bit and swim around the tropical wildlife in the lagoon. We see colorful fish and coral, the starfish are really neat. It's a tropical paradise. Christian packed us an underwater camera so I start taking pictures of Christian playing with the colorful fish and even the huge turtle we saw. I take selfies of Christian and I as we kiss each other under water or smile at the camera. Then Christian takes over taking the photos. I may have to look through and possible delete a few because I notice the camera seems to be always pointed at my ass or breasts.

Somehow we ended up behind the curtain of the waterfall. It's beautiful in here and slightly dimmer.

When Christian comes up from under the water, I can't take my eyes off his sexy body as I greedily eye-fuck him.

"See something you like, Mrs. Grey?"

"Always, Mr. Grey."

Soon we are kissing passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. He slips his tongue into my mouth, tasting me and moaning with me. I reach my hand into his trunks and grab his dick, stroking it. I get so wet feeling how hard he is. We're going hot and heavy as we always do but then Christian groans and quickly pulls away.

"Christian?"

"We can't, baby."

"I understand why we can't here but why aren't we trying to have a baby?"

"We are."

"But we haven't had sex since I told you I'm ready."

"I know, baby. It's not the right time though."

"So you're not ready?"

"No, I am. But you have to be ovulating."

"Christian, why can't we just make love and if it happens it happens? Why do we have to do it on a set schedule?"

"I want to get this right."

"It will be right when it happens."

"How about this, we do it my way first, if you don't get pregnant, we'll do it your way and make love until we have a baby."

"Okay." I give him a chaste kiss.

We continue to enjoy the scenery, brightly colorful fish, turtles, starfish, and the rest of the tropical wildlife.

When we've had enough, we swim back to the boat and dry off with towels. I put my hair up in a messy bun, I wrap the towel around my body then we hold each other as enjoy a glass off champagne since I'm not pregnant yet and our captain drives us back to the dock.

When we've dried off enough we put our clothes back on so we can go out to dinner before we go back to our temporary home on our private part of the island.

 **...**

Christian and I enjoyed dinner together at a place that also doubles as a show of men playing with fire and girl's dancing in grass skirts. It was really fun and neat to see. After we ate Christian and I took a walk along the beach and now he's driving us back to our private isle on our jet ski.

When he pulls up, Sawyer is waiting for us. Seeing him makes my heart drop, thinking about the trouble at home. Christian gave Sawyer orders not to disturb us unless it was absolutely necessary so it must be important.

We get off and hold hands as we walk to Sawyer.

"Ana, go inside."

"No, Christian. I want to know what's going on. I'm worried and keeping this from me will only increase my worries not make them stop or go away."

"Let's go inside together then."

After we enter our house, we all sit around the furniture in the main room. Christian and I are on a sofa and Sawyer is sitting on one of the two chairs, across from us. I'm trying hard not to overthink but I can't help it. _What's happened now?_ I start biting my nails as we wait for Sawyer.

"Go ahead, Sawyer." Christian nods to him.

"Sir, Welch and Taylor phoned to say their has been a fire at _Grey House_."

"Fuck!" Christian shouts, getting up to pace the room and run his fingers through his hair.

I gasp.

 _A fire?!_ First _Charlie Tango_ , now a fire at _Grey House_. _What's next?_

Maybe it's a good thing we're here in Bora Bora, thousands of miles away from home, if this is happening. I'm too afraid to imagine what could be next. I'm sure our families don't know what's going on and Taylor will cover any security they need.

"It happened in the server room, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I apologize for interrupting your trip."

"No, it's fine." Christian says, still pacing the room. "We needed to know."

"Was anyone hurt?" I ask him.

"No, ma'am, no injuries."

"Damage?" Christian asks, too upset to say more.

"Minimal damage, sir. Barney said he equipped the server room a couple years earlier with a state-of-the-art fire suppression system."

"Sounds like the argon system is worth it's weight in gold." Christian murmurs to himself. "I don't want to deal with this shit while my wife and I are on vacation. Have Barney get me a detailed damage report. Have Welch get me a complete rundown of everyone who had access to the server room up to a week before the fire, including cleaning staff. Have Taylor check with the police to see if they have any leads. I don't want to be bothered about this unless it's absolutely necessary. I'll deal with this when we return home. Have Andrea arrange a meeting with Welch, Barney, Taylor and yourself to discuss this."

"Yes, sir." Sawyer says, writing all Christian's demands down.

After Sawyer leave us, Christian pours himself a drink and goes out to our deck.

"Christian?" I approach him cautiously, not knowing his mood.

When he looks over his shoulder, I can't read his face. He's impassive.

"Baby, why don't get some rest?"

"I'm fine." I sound anything but fine.

"Listen, I don't want you to worry about this." He wraps his around my waist and pulls me to me as I hold him.

"I'm not." He raises his eyebrow, knowing I'm lying. "Okay, I am. But can you blame me? First _Charlie Tango_ now _Grey House_. It's clear that someone is after you. I'm afraid to think what could happen next, Christian. What if... What if..." I can't express my fear of Christian getting hurt.

He holds me closer and kisses my head multiple times.

"Maybe this isn't a good time to have a baby." I find myself saying out loud.

"No." He pulls back slightly to look into my eyes but is still holding me. "This isn't the first threat we've had and I'm sure it wont be the last. We can't live our lives afraid to live because of what may or may not happen. We have security. Everything will be okay, I promise." He smiles a reassuring smile at me. "Have I ever broken a promise?"

"Well, there was that incident involving mini Christian a couple years back."

"I didn't promise not to take your toys. I promised you could play while I was away, I never said I wouldn't take them with me."

"Christian." I giggle.

"Let's go to bed." He kisses my head again.

"Bed?" _To make our baby?_

"To sleep. We're on a schedule the first month remember?"

"Alright." I kiss him.

After he finishes his drink we go to our bedroom and drift off to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

I try not to think of what's happening back home as I dream of us finally having a baby. I wonder how long it will take. I wonder what he or she will look like. Me or Christian, perhaps a bit of both. I wonder if we will have a boy or girl. I wonder how long we'll stay here in paradise away from work, home, family, friends... _and danger_.

Since Christian has banned phones on this trip I can't even call anyone to see how they are doing

* * *

We've been at the island of Bora Bora for a three days now. It's such a wonderful getaway and I highly recommend going to anyone who would ask. It's my turn to pick our event for the day and I know just the thing I want to do. ... now, only if I can talk Christian into not only letting me do it but joining me as well.

"So what are we doing today, baby?" Christian asks coming out on the front deck with me and sitting next to me.

We have the perfect view of the mountain and of course the ever present clear blue/green lagoon. I'm looking through brochures of activities we can do here at Bora Bora. And when I saw the view from photos of this activity, I knew I wanted to do it. Christian joked about doing this before and I thought I wouldn't want to, but the photos from the activity are breathtaking and I'd like to experience it. I'm just going to throw it out there.

"Skydiving."

"What?!"

"I'd like to go skydiving. The view is amazing from the sky."

"I know, we saw it while we were safely in our jet and we'll see it again when we return to Seattle. In the safety of our jet." He repeats.

"Come on, Christian. It'll be fine, we'll have fun and you said you wanted to."

"We could die!"

"We could die doing anything."

"But this is dangerous. Walking down the beach isn't, let's do that." I giggle at his suggestion of walking on the beach.

"What if a shark jumps out of the water and eats us?" I'm totally serious, straight-faced when I ask this but can't help but smile at the end.

Christian laughs loudly and I give a little giggle as well.

"Come on, Christian. I really want to." I pout. "We could die together?"

He laughs again at my suggestion.

"You wont tell anyone that I cried for my mommy?"

 _He's considering?!_

"Well, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead and if we both die I can't tell anyone anything, however, I may tell your mommy but nobody else. If she tells everyone..." I trail off and shrug. "I can't be held accountable."

"Alright, what the hell, let's do this."

I squeal and jump on his lap, peppering his face with kisses.

 _ **~..~..~**_

"Ana, are you sure about this?!" Christian shouts over the private plane's engine.

We're strapped, harnessed, and ready to go. I admit I'm scared especially when they filmed us saying, _"I, Anastasia Grey, acknowledge that parachutes do not always work",_ and Christian had to say the same as well. They gave Christian an ear piece to wear and will let him know when to pull the parachute since it's on his pack and I'm strapped under him. We had to take skydiving lessons and were given the option to skydive with an instructor, single, or as a couple. Obviously we chose to go as a couple.

This is such a rush and I love it but now I'm starting to change my mind, though I don't want Christian to call me a chicken after I begged him for us to do this.

"I'm sure!" I shout back so he can hear me. I don't sound very convinced and I don't look over my shoulder at him.

The instructor hands us both a pair of protective goggles and informs us that we've reached 10,000 feet. We're securely harnessed together, the only thing left to do is jump.

 _Oh, god, why did I suggest skydiving?!_

The instructor hands me our camera that I'm going use to take pictures of our trip back to earth. It has a strap that goes on my wrist so I put it on as Christian moves closer to the door that the instructor is now opening. I can't take my eyes off of the blue waters and green lands below us as the instructor makes sure Christian's earpiece works for a third time and when Christian gives him a thumbs up that it works. The instructor nods and without warning Christian jumps from the plane.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream so loud. "Oooohhh mmmmmyyyyyy ggggoooooooddddddd!"

Christian cheers with joy above me.

"Christian!" _I'm freaking terrified!_

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die together._

We are free falling back to earth. It's extremely windy, extremely scary, and extremely breathtaking. We fall faster and faster enjoying the adrenaline rush and finally, _finally_ , Christian pulls our shoot open. I squeal as it tugs us back.

"Don't drop the camera, baby!" Christian shouts over the wind.

The camera, _right._ I start taking photos of the island scenery as we enjoy the breathtaking views of the gorgeous natural landscape and turquoise waters from the air then I start taking selfies of Christian and I. We grin and make funny faces at the camera.

"This is amazing!" I shout to Christian.

"It is!" He agrees.

We come closer and closer to the ground and land.

Christian helps me unstrap from my harness then unstraps his own.

"That was awesome, baby." He holds me as we stand were we landed, near the skydiving place we started.

"I thought we were going to die!" We both laugh loudly as I say what Christian was worried would happen to us.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Later that night we're walking along our private beach, hand-in-hand as we watch the stars in the sky light up and twinkle. The stars are so gorgeous out here. You can see more stars here than in Seattle with city lights. It's a beautiful moonlit night and I'm sharing it with the one I love most. No flashy cars, no fancy evening gowns, no interruptions, just Christian and Ana. I love it. I wish we could live like this forever.

"When are we going back home?"

"I thought we could stay a month, two months the most, but we can go back home whenever you'd like."

"I'd like to stay as long as possible."

"That can be arranged."

I hold onto Christian's arm and lean my head against his shoulder as we continue to walk along the lagoon. The waves are crashing into our bare feet as we walk on the sand closest to the water's edge. It's so romantic.

"Are you happy?" I ask him.

"Incredible."

We stop walking as we hold each other.

"I only want to make you happy, Christian, because you only make me happy."

"You do, baby. More than anything."

 _~beep~beep~ ~beep~beep~_

"What's that?" I ask him.

A slow sexy smile spreads across his face as he turns off something in his pocket. I wonder what it is since he banned phones on our trip.

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to make our baby, Mrs. Grey."

Christian starts to kiss me which I return but then I pull back.

"Aren't we going back to the house?"

"Oh, no, baby. I want to enjoy having you under the stars again."

I smile as I remember our very first time together.

Soon we are naked on the sand and we make love as the waves continue to splash us. It feels different this time somehow, I'm not sure why. We've made love for years so I'm not sure why I feel this way, maybe because we are trying for a baby, but I enjoy my husband all the same.

"Christian." I moan his name quietly in the night.

"Anastasia."

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

After I made love to Ana once more in the lagoon, we dress and walk back to our house.

 _Fuck!_ I can see Sawyer standing on our deck waiting for us.

"What now?" I'm pissed off that this bastard, not Sawyer, has been interrupting our vacation, especially now.

"Sir, ma'am, he's been caught."

"Really?" Ana says sounding so relieved.

"Do we know who it was?"

"Just an ex-employee, sir." I suspect there's more, I give Sawyer a gesture to wait a moment and he nods.

"Baby, go inside, I'll be right there." _Please, go, I don't want you to be bothered by this._

"Okay." She goes inside without argument, probably because she suspects nothing more happened.

"I want to be briefed on this matter, as soon as Mrs. Grey is sleeping." I let him know once Ana's inside.

"Yes, sir."

"Come back in about an hour."

"Yes, sir." He nods his leave.

I enter the house and go out back where Ana is sitting with a slice of chocolate cake. I smile at her as I see only one slice and one fork.

"I thought we could celebrate before we went to bed."

"I'd love to."

We share our slice of chocolate cake, shower and go to bed.

I wait until Ana's fully sleeping before I get dress and walk out of our bedroom to find out what the fuck has been going on back home and who the fuck was fucking with us.

When I walk outside Sawyer is waiting. I nod for him to sit on the deck chair next to me and begin.

"Who was it?" I know he knows.

"Hyde, sir. Jack Hyde."

"Jack Hyde? I fired that fucker over 2 years ago for sexual harassment." I state. _Why now?_

"He served 6 months in jail and was put on probation for the sexual harassment charges 2 years ago regarding the Ms. Jackson situation. Ms. Morgan was only put on probation due to her involvement and being his accomplice. They are still on probation and Ms. Morgan, as far as we know, hasn't had any contact with Mr. Hyde within the past 2 years or there's no evidence to suggest she was a part of this set up. Taylor suspects he didn't do anything until now because it would have looked suspicious on his behalf since he threatened you and Mrs. Grey."

I nod in agreement.

He would have been suspect number 1 if he did this shit 2 years ago.

"How'd they find out who it was?"

"A print, sir. He left his thumb print on the bomb and he was caught on _Grey House_ security cameras. He was also responsible for the fire, sir."

 _He didn't use gloves or bother to hide his face from the security cameras? Did he want to get caught?_

"Dumb fucker."

"He's being charged with attempted murder for the bomb on _Charlie Tango_ , arson and property damage for the fire at _Grey House_ , as well as attempted kidnapping and rape charges." Sawyer lists Hyde's charges. "The police raided his home and found thumb drives of all his previous assistants and him... forcing himself on the women. The police now had all the evidence they needed regarding his assistants and convinced all the assistants/victims to press charges."

"Fuck, he's going away for a while." _Kidnapping?_ "Who did he try to kidnap?"

"Mrs. Grey, sir."

"What?!" I shout and immediately regret it, I don't want to wake Ana and I really don't want her to know about _this._ I knew Sawyer was keeping something earlier. I'm glad I pay these men well, and they know not to upset Ana.

"How?" I say much lower than before.

"When the police found him, he was in a white van in front of Escala, trying to find a way into the underground parking garage but couldn't gain access. It's assumed he believed Mrs. Grey was there instead of here since this trip was spontaneous. Officers arrested him then searched the van. Inside they found photos of Mrs. Grey from afar, he had been stalking her since he was released from jail. He may have got to her if I hadn't been there, as you can clearly see me in most of the photos. I didn't see him, sir, and I apologize for that. He also had horse tranquilizers, a mattress, duck tape, rope, and plastic wrap, as well as a note address to a 'baby bird'."

"Baby bird?" _He said that to me when he was being dragged out of the office 2 years ago_. "It was meant for me."

"It's believed so, yes, sir."

"What did the note say?" I don't even know if I want to know but I ask anyway.

"Sir, I'd rather not." Sawyer disregards my orders for the first time ever. "T, mentioned what Hyde said to you years earlier, sir, it says pretty much the same thing."

I nod then rub my hand over my face.

"Fuck, thank fuck he's caught."

It's a good thing I brought my Ana here. I don't blame Sawyer for not noticing a man with a camera from afar since Ana is always getting her picture taken by paparazzi, but thank fuck nothing happen to her. Sawyer's good a what he does, Hyde wouldn't of been able to get anywhere near Ana with Sawyer with her.

"Yes, sir." Sawyer agrees.

"Now that he's caught you can go home. No one knows us here and there's no longer a threat. Enjoy some time with Lucy."

"Thank you, sir."

"Goodnight, Sawyer."

"Goodnight, sir, enjoy the rest of your trip."

"I will now that the bastard's caught." I say as I stand, shaking his hand.

I go inside and to our bedroom.

Thank fuck my earlier shouting didn't wake Ana. She's still peacefully sleeping in the bed where I left her. I take off my shorts and my shirt then climb in next to her and hold her close, inhaling her calming, intoxicating scent as I lay here thinking of all the shit that could have happened if we stayed in Seattle.

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian and I have been on the island in Bora Bora for about a month. We're going to stay another month but today is the day we're going to take a pregnancy test. I haven't started my period yet, I'm scheduled to start my period in two days, and I haven't been experiencing any pregnancy symptoms but we're too excited to wait any longer for the results. If it's negative, we're going to continue to make love as we normally would, though unprotected, until we get pregnant.

We're sitting in the bathroom together as we hold each other and stay quiet, waiting for the results of the test.

 _~beep~beep~ ~beep~beep~_

The timer Christian set goes off and together we walk to the test.

* * *

 _Christian 23  
Anastasia 21_

 **A/N: _Kudos to_** MF79 ** _for suggesting Bora Bora_** **_&_** lanieloveu ** _for suggesting snorkeling.  
Thanks ladies, for your help and ideas with this chapter! _**


	46. (45) Lions & Tigers & Bears, Oh, my!

**APOV**

We've been home for about a month now. Bora Bora was amazing and we enjoyed every minute of it. The first test I took came back negative. We continued to enjoy our vacation, mixed with baby making, and when my period still didn't come, we took another test but it came back negative. A few days later I had a light period and again before we left Bora Bora, proof that I'm not pregnant. We're not stressing about getting pregnant and just living our everyday lives as we normally would. My next menstrual cycle just ended two days so I know I'm not pregnant yet.

I've talked to everyone for what feels like a week straight, getting caught up with what happened while Christian and I were gone and filling them in on our honeymoon. I was shocked to hear Mia is dating Ethan but they're not serious yet because Ethan thinks it's weird that he's dating his sister's husband's sister. Kate is showing and will find out the gender of baby #2 soon.

Christian and I haven't mentioned to anyone that we're trying for a baby because we don't want to involved everyone else's hopes as well as ours. I still haven't had any pregnancy symptoms. For some reason my nipples have been extremely sensitive but that's the only thing that could be related to a pregnancy symptom, but we ignore it since I'm still getting my period. Christian is having a lot of fun with my sensitive nipples.

I'm at Grey Publishing working on a manuscript, waiting for Kate to bring Ava here since I said I would watch her while Kate and Elliot go to their ultrasound appointment. Hopefully they will be able to find out the baby's gender this time. The last time they tried to find out the gender, the baby had their legs crossed so they weren't able to get a clear few of the goods. Elliot paid for this ultrasound so they can find out the gender.

 _~Buzz~_

"Yes?" I answer my intercom. I usually have my door open but I wanted a little privacy today.

 _"Mrs. Grey,"_ Hannah, my assistant, says through the intercom. _"Mrs. Kavanagh-Grey and Miss Ava-" "Me no Aba, Me, Dorphy." "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kavanagh-Grey and Miss Dorothy are here to see you, ma'am."_

"Send them in, please." I grin, hearing Ava.

I stand as Kate enters with Ava, who is wearing a Dorothy costume and her hair in pigtail braids.

"Don't you look pretty, Dorothy." I bend down to hug and kiss her. "It's a good thing you're already in the Emerald city."

"After we came home from Disney, she found a new obsession. The Wizard of Oz."

"I see that."I giggle. "Where's Toto?"

"Mommy and Daddy say no Toe-Toe."

"Well, you still make a beautiful blonde Dorothy."

"We wont be gone long." Kate says to me as I stand up. "An hour tops. Elliot's visiting Christian while I dropped Dorothy off so I better go get him. We should be back before lunch but if she gets hungry, she's been eating grilled cheese."

"Okay, no problem."

After Kate leaves I take Ava to the panic room that looks more like a mini apartment.

"Dorothy, I need to work a little more and when I finish, I'll come play with you okay?"

"Otay." She pays me no mind as she plays with the toys I have in here for her.

I go back to the manuscript I was working on as I watch Ava through the open panic room door.

I love having the panic room in my office and it will work perfectly when I bring our baby with me when I work part-time.

Christian had the keypad put higher than usual so little fingers couldn't mess with the buttons. Ava can't shut the door and if it were to shut I can input the code from my side and easily open it. And if any treats were to happen like a few months ago, I can lock myself, and whoever else is in my office, inside the panic room without going through _Grey House_ , trying to get away from the danger. I still can't believe we get daily threats.

 **.**

It only took me twenty minutes to finish the rest of that manuscript and I am now playing with Ava.

"Auntie Em?"

I giggle at her. "Yes, Dorothy."

"Me hungry."

"I am too. Would you like a grilled cheese?"

"Yes, pwease."

"Okay, let's go get us some food and we'll even bring back uncle Christian lunch. How does that sound?"

"Gwod."

I stand from the floor and help Ava clean up the toys, then I grab my bag and hold Ava's hand as we walk out of my office.

"Hannah, I'm taking Dorothy to lunch." I let her know.

"Yes, ma'am."

I walk Ava to the elevators as I text Sawyer, letting him know we're leaving then text Christian about lunch as Ava skips and hums Wizard of Oz songs next to me. I let Ava push the button to call the elevator then I show her which button to press for the underground garage.

When the doors open, I lead Ava to the SUV where Sawyer is already waiting.

"Hi, Miser Soryour. Me, Dophy."

"Good afternoon, Miss Dorothy."

I smile as I help Ava into the seat I have in here for her that I asked Sawyer to put in when Kate called me about watching Ava.

"We'd like to get a grilled cheese, Sawyer." I let him know as soon as he's behind the wheel. "Can you please take us to the deli?"

"Yes, ma'am."

 **.**

As Ava and I are waiting in line at the deli, I feel my phone buzz so I take it out to check my message.

I smile when I see it's from Christian, finally getting back to me about lunch.

 _ **I have a lunch meeting today. Have fun with Dorothy. LoL. Love you! x -C**_

 **Okay and I will. I'm Auntie Em, just so you know. *giggles* Love you too! x -A**

I order Ava's grilled cheese and my sandwich and since Christian doesn't need lunch today, we sit at a table to enjoy our lunch.

I'm starting not to feel well, so I email Hannah, letting her know I wont be returning today. Despite how hunger I was I can't manage very much of my meal and Ava has finished before me. I'm just sitting here, trying to will myself to feel better but it's not working.

"Ava, come with me." I grab her hand and go to the restroom in the deli.

I go inside the handicap stall and bring Ava with me so I can watch her as I lean against the wall, hoping this will pass but then seconds later, I puke my guts out.

"Ugh." I wipe my mouth with some toilet paper and flush.

"Auntie Em, is yous otay?"

"I'll be fine, honey."

We walk out of the stall so I can rinse my mouth out. I have some mouthwash strips in my bag so I grab one and pop it on my tongue.

"Anutie Em, is yous gonna hafs a baby too?"

"What?"

"A baby like mama."

"No, sweetie. I just don't feel well."

"Well, mama pukies likes that sometimes. Hers says it's cuz the baby."

"I know. But I'm not going to have a baby yet."

"Then whys yous bellys gots a tiny bumps right heres?" She points to my stomach. _Gee thanks, Ava._

I look in the mirror, making my shirt snugger than it is and I start turning this way then that way. Sure enough, I have a little tiny bump. _How did I not notice this before?_ I guess because I'm use to seeing myself everyday and it's not very noticeable. No, I've just gained a few pounds from the holidays that's all. I mean you can barely see the bump and I haven't had any pregnancy symptoms, besides, I still get my period and I only threw up this once. And if Christian and I didn't notice this weight gain how in the world does an almost 3 year old? Well, Ava is the right height and has an advantage to see a change.

"Oh my god!" I shout as I just realize I could be pregnant.

"What?!" Ava shouts with me, excited.

"Let's go." I hold her hand as I return to our table and toss our trash.

I take Ava back to the SUV in a hurry.

"Sawyer, I need to go home right away, please." I tell him urgently as I buckle Ava and then myself.

I have tests at home that Christian and I had Gail buy for us in our bathroom so nobody would know Christian or Anastasia Grey was buying pregnancy tests. As soon as we get back to our apartment, I am taking as many tests as I can.

"Yes, ma'am."

 **..**

When Sawyer parks in the underground parking garage of Escala he opens my door so I get Ava out and we go to the elevator.

I input our code and soon we are in our apartment.

"Auntie Em, can me watch Dorphy?"

"Sure, sweetie."

I set Ava up in the media room and put on _The Wizard of Oz_ then rush to my bedroom, taking my heels off as I go.

I enter the bathroom and get out the box of pregnancy test. I pull out all four sticks and set them on the counter. I lower my dress pants I wore to work today and begin taking as many tests as I can.

I can only manage 3 tests so after I cap them and wash my hands, I put the last test back inside the box and put the package away. I set the timer on my phone and wait as I pace back and forth in our bathroom while bite my nails. Thank goodness I'm barefoot, I'd likely ruin my heels, making them flats with all this pacing.

 _Please be positive. Please be positive. Please be positive._

It feels like a lifetime but my phone timer finally goes off. I hurry to the tests and pick up the first one I see.

I sigh when I see the result is negative.

I huff and throw the tests into the trash then walk out of the bathroom.

I quickly change into some comfy clothes since I'm not returning to work then go into the media room where Ava is.

When I walk in, I smile when I see her dancing and singing along to the song, follow the yellow brick road.

I sit on the sofa, pulling my feet up and text Christian to let him know I wont be returning to work today.

 **Not feeling well. Staying home. x -A**

His response is immediate this time, unlike when I asked if he wanted lunch.

 _ **Everything okay? I'll be home after this meeting. Did you call mom? x -C**_

 **I'm fine. I'll be fine. Watching _The Wizard of Oz_ with Ava. I feel a little better now. x -A**

 _ **I'm still coming home after I wrap up this meeting, baby. x -C**_

 **Okay, but you don't have to. x -A**

 _ **~..~..~**_

As promised Christian comes home as soon as his meeting ended. He walks into the media looking concerned.

"How are you feeling, baby?" He asks as he sits next to me, checking if I have a fever.

"I'm much better now." I tell him honestly.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm going to change then I'll join you and Av- I mean, Dorothy."

"Okay."

We kiss then he leaves to change and I continue watching the movie with Ava. I don't mention the negative tests because it's irrelevant.

"Wions and tigwers and beaws. Oh, my. " Ava mimics the actors. "Wions and tigwers and beaws. Oh, my."

"Baby?" Christian calls my attention from the door, holding a pregnancy test. "I'm really glad you're here because the last time I found one of these, I thought they were yours. Is this yours?"

"Yeah." I give him an apologetic smile that we're not pregnant yet but then frown when he grins widely like I just told him the most wonderful thing in the world. _Why is he smiling like that?_

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, why are you grinning like a loon, Christian?"

I squeal when he runs over to me and picks me up, spinning me around.

"Christian, put me down."

"Sorry." He sets me down and kisses me.

"Wions and tigwers and beaws. Oh my." Ava continues, stopping Christian from deepening our kiss.

"What is wrong with you?"

 _Why is he so excited? The tests are negative._

"You're pregnant."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The test." He hands it to me.

"Wions and tigwers and beaws."

"OH, MY!" I say when I see the test that says PREGNANT.

"Oh my god!" I begin to cry with tears of joy.

"Christian!" I grin at him and he wipes my tears that have escaped my eyes with his thumbs.

"We're going to have a baby." He says as he grins at me, resting his forehead on mine and putting some of my hair behind my ear.

"But, how... I don't understand." The test I looked at was negative. I'm sure of it.

He laughs at me. "Baby, if you need reminding, I'll gladly remind you as soon as Ava leaves."

"It's Dorfy."

"Not about that." I say as we ignore Ava's insistence that she's the fictional character. "The test said negative when I looked at it."

"What?" He's now as confused as I am.

"I'll be right back."

I walk out of the media room but Christian follows me.

I lead him to our bathroom trash and pull out the 2 other tests I took. They both say NOT PREGNANT. I show them to Christian.

"See."

"I don't understand."

"I know. Me neither. There's one test left. I'm going to take it." I say getting it out and taking it in front of Christian.

He sets his timer on his phone and when it goes off we look at it together. It's negative.

"I don't understand." I say, frustrated. "How can this one be positive but the others are negative?"

"I'm not sure. We'll set up an appointment with Dr. Greene tomorrow and find out."

"Okay."

"I think you're pregnant though, baby. Why else would this test say you are?"

"Why would the others say I'm not?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell didn't take this test and if Kate didn't take this test, I think you're pregnant."

"We'll find out tomorrow for sure."

We clean up then go back to the media room where Ava has fallen asleep. Christian covers her up while I make an appointment with Dr. Greene first thing tomorrow morning.

It's not long before I get a text from Kate saying they're on their way. I send her a text letting her know we're at Escala and Christian lets Taylor know they're coming and to allow them access to our apartment.

"Hey." Kate walks in whispering when she sees Ava's sleeping.

"Well?" I ask, standing up.

"It's another girl." Kate grins.

"Congratulations." I hug them.

Christian shakes Elliot's hand and hugs Kate, congratulating them as well.

"Do you have any names picked out?" I ask them.

"Elliot's going to pick her name, with my approval, of course, so no weird names."

I look at Elliot, wanting to know the name.

"I don't know yet." He chuckles quietly.

Elliot picks Ava up and carries her out and we see them to the elevator.

After they leave, we're a mix of emotions the rest of the night. Happy, excited, scared, anxious.

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. and Mr. Grey." Dr. Greene greets us as she walks into the exam room, pushing in an ultrasound cart.

I glance at Christian, who is trying to fight a smile.

 _Surely an ultrasound machine means I'm pregnant, right?_

When we arrived we told her what's been happening. That we started trying for a baby in December and I've taken home pregnancy tests since then that have all come back negative. All except one. I haven't had any symptoms except the sensitive nipples and the sickness I had yesterday afternoon, but I've still been getting my period. So she ordered a blood pregnancy test and we're waiting for the results in the exam room she just entered.

"I have some good news for you." I hold my breath and Christian's hand.

She smiles as she sits on her stool.

"Mrs. Grey, your blood results have came back and have confirmed you are pregnant."

"Oh, thank god." I smile and Christian kisses me.

"I told you." He smiles at me.

"I'd like for you to hop up on the bed" Dr. Greene continues. "so we can do an ultrasound and determine your due date."

"Okay." I get on the bed with Christian's help.

Dr. Greene raises my shirt and hands me a paper sheet.

"If you can tuck that into your pants, we can get started."

After I'm set, she puts a cool gel on my belly and moves a wand around.

I smile when I see our tiny baby on the screen.

"Oh, my." She says surprised.

"What?" Christian and I both say at the same time.

"Baby is fine." She assures us. "But it seems you're about 11 weeks along. Putting your due, early September."

"11 weeks?" I look at her then Christian. "We got pregnant in Bora Bora then."

"Why would her home pregnancy tests come back negative, Dr. Greene?"

"It could be that her levels of Human Chorionic Gonadotropin were low. That's the chemical home pregnancy tests look for. The positive test you found could have detected the most of the HCG" She continues to move the wand around. "Here is the head, the belly, the little heart is beating perfectly." She pushes a button and the room is surrounded with a sound of the baby's heartbeat.

 _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

"Nice strong heart." Dr. Greene smiles.

"Christian." I grin at him with tears in my eyes as we listen to our baby's heartbeat for the first time.

His look is similar to mine as he kisses me.

"I'm going to take a few measurements then I'll print you some photos of baby Grey."

Christian and I watch the monitor of our baby, moving around as Dr. Greene takes the measurements.

"Do you have any questions while I do this?"

"Um. If I'm about 11 weeks along, why haven't I had any symptoms? I only got sick yesterday and besides the sensitive nipples, I haven't experienced any pregnancy symptoms or signs that I'm pregnant. I mean, I still get my period."

"Well, you're one of the lucky ones I'd say. Very few, not many but some women never experience morning sickness, or any other pregnancy symptoms. As for the bleeding that could just be a bloody show when the fetus attaches to the uterus. You shouldn't bleed any more now that the fetus is attached. You're baby is healthy and strong, Mrs. Grey. Everything looks... Hmmm."

"What is it?" Christian asks.

"Nothing to worry about." She says as she turns the ultrasound machine off and hands me a towel to clean my belly.

I sit up and pull my shirt down as she gets our photos of our baby ready then she hands them to us.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm putting you on pelvic rest."

"Pelvic rest? What is that? Like bed rest?"

"What's wrong, Dr. Greene." Christian demands.

"As I've said, it's nothing to worry about. Pelvic rest basically means no penetrative sex. Mrs. Grey, you have Placenta Previa. This would explain the blood you assumed was your period. Placenta Previa wont harm the baby and the placenta may move on it's own but Placenta Previa occurs when a baby's placenta partially or totally covers the opening in the mother's cervix. You have a partial Placenta Previa so I believe it will move on it's own. I'll check via ultrasound in a month but until then, no penetrative sex at least until the placenta moves. The blood you saw was from having penetrative sex."

"What happens if it doesn't move?" I ask her.

"We'd need to schedule a C-section. If you have penetrative sex, though, it may harm the baby and you could miscarry." I gasp and hold Christian's hand tighter when she warns us of what could happen. "That is why I'm putting you on pelvic rest until I can check you in about a month. It's nothing to worry about but if you start bleeding, call my office and get to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Dr. Greene." Christian and I shake her hand.

"Congratulations."

* * *

Christian and I have decided to wait to tell our family until Dr. Greene gave us the all clear.

I've been sucking Christian's dick like crazy, not wanting him to suffer with me. It's been a little over month now. Christian and I both took time off from work the whole month just to be safe. Christian still worked from home and went to _Grey House_ when he had meetings, but he's acting as if I have bed rest and not pelvic rest.

At our next appointment, Dr. Greene said the placenta has moved and I'm no longer on pelvic rest. After Dr. Greene cleared me and said we could now have intercourse as often as we'd like, Christian and I agreed to wait another month to be safe, but Christian said he would pleasure me with his tongue now and he has.

We're going to his parents house and my parents are going to meet us there so we can announce our pregnancy to our family.

We're getting dressed and ready to go, after our oral fun. I'm wearing a loose maxi dress to hide the tiny 16 week baby bump. I'm not very big and you can't tell I'm pregnant. I honestly don't know how an almost 3 year old noticed at 11 weeks but I'm hoping no one else will notice. Dr. Greene said I am smaller than average bumps but everything is perfectly healthy.

I start giggling when I think of how on our trip to Bora Bora, we barely had sex the first few weeks and now we've been doing oral for the past couple weeks. It's like our early years when I wasn't ready to have sex yet. Christian and I are insatiably addicted to each other, so it's surprising that we manage without sex. Thank goodness for oral.

"What are you giggling about, baby?"

"Nothing. Are you ready to tell our family?"

"Yes. Let's go."

 **~..~..~**

When Taylor pulls up to the Grey's house everyone that is inside rushes out.

"What's going on?"

"Why are we here?"

They continue to question us over and over, bombarding us like the media as soon as we get out of the SUV.

"Let's go inside and we'll tell you why we've gathered you all here." Christian chuckles at them as we all go back inside.

When everyone is seated around the family room, we pass out the envelopes to our family.

The envelopes have _'Christian & Ana Sitting In A Tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G'_ written on the front.

Nobody says anything as we pass them out to Christian's parents, his grandparents, Mia, Elliot and Kate, Ava, my mom and my dad.

After everyone has their envelopes, Christian and I stand in the middle of the room. Christian stands behind me and let's everyone know they can open their envelopes. As they are preoccupied with their cards, Christian places his hands on my barely there bump and I put my hands on his and we wait.

They all pull out the photo cards we made.

The front has two photos, one on top and one on the bottom. The top picture is of Christian and I at my 16th birthday and it says _'First Comes Love...'_. The bottom photo is a picture of Christian carrying me bridal style from City Hall almost 3 years ago when we eloped and it says _'Then Comes Marriage...'_.

They all turn their card over at the same time and the house is erupted with joy when they see the finally picture that covers the entire card and says _'Then Comes A Baby In A Baby Carriage'_. It's our 15 week ultrasound photo and you can clearly see it's a baby.

"A BABY?!"

"How far along are you?!"

"When are you due?!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Well, you all have little Miss Ava to thank for us finding out. She basically called me fat." I giggle. "I'm due early September. We just found out about 5 weeks ago." I fill them in. "We wanted to wait until I was further along to announce it. I'm 16 weeks today."

 _To think, if Ava didn't say anything..._

"Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Kate asks.

"Actually, yes." I say, looking up at Christian, smiling. "Our doctor said we might not be able to find out until our next appointment, but the goods were on full display." I giggle again when I remember Christian's reaction.

"Well?" Everyone asks.

"Let's go outside." I say. "We have another cute way to announce the gender."

"Just tell us."

"No." I giggle walking outside.

Taylor already has our big black box out and waiting for us. It's decorated with blue and pink questions marks all over it.

Christian and I stand on either side of the box.

"Ready?" We ask our family.

"YES!" They all shout in unison, getting impatient.

"Okay, on the count of three. Ava, can you count to three for me?"

"Uh-huh." She nods her head. "One. Two. Free!"

Christian and I open the box, releasing all the BLUE balloons announcing our baby is a BOY!

* * *

 _Christian 23  
Anastasia 21_

 **A/N: _Please, forgive me if my math is wrong with her pregnancy but I'm going with it._**

 ** _Side Note: I think I finally got the hang of Pinterest! Sorry it took me so long._**

 ** _I'm pinning for this story so bare with me since I'm new at working Pinterest.  
My Pinterest name is Sdaisy_** (space) ** _S. and my avatar is the same as FF .net  
There may be spoiler pins just to warn you, but I'm trying to put up pins for each chapter in order so it may take awhile before I'm caught up with the story._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you are still enjoying_ Enough _!_**


	47. (46) It's In The Water

**APOV**

I can't believe all that has happened in the past few months since we returned from Bora Bora. I'm pregnant, little Miss Ava celebrated her 3rd birthday, Christian and I celebrated our 3rd wedding anniversary, Mia and Ethan got married in Paris! That's right I said Mia and Ethan Kavanagh got married in Paris. Mia and Ethan had been dating since December. They got together shortly after Kate and Elliot's wedding. Ethan proposed and a month later, we all flew to Paris for their wedding. Then a month after they returned home, they announced that they were expecting! Yup, they are having a baby.

Kate had her baby early, but not as early as Ava. They named her Mya Katherine Kavanagh-Grey. Kate gave Elliot the opportunity to name their daughter with her approval. He decided to do the same thing Kate did with my name, when she named Ava, with Mia's name and changed Mia's _i_ and put a _y_ instead, naming their little girl Mya and of course Kate's name as her middle name. Elliot suggested Kate's middle name, Agnes, for Mya's middle name but Kate wouldn't allow it, as she dislikes her middle name.

It was fun being pregnant with Kate and Mia at the same time, and I almost forgot, Sawyer's girlfriend, Lucy is also pregnant and they are expecting a girl.

So many babies.

Christian and I are the only ones expecting a boy, Kate had a girl, Mya, Mia and Ethan are expecting a girl this winter and are naming her Christin Elliette Kavanagh, after her brothers. It was funny hearing the female version of Christian and Elliot, and such a beautiful name for a girl. They didn't think so but still loved that their sister is naming her baby after them.

Grace is thrilled to the moon and back with all the babies expected and grandbabies she's getting. 3 girls and 1 boy. She insists there is something in the water we are drinking. If it wasn't so healthy, I think she'd take it away from us... either that or give us more.

We told everyone we're keeping our baby's name a secret but we are going to name him Theodore Raymond Grey.

We did tell Grandpa Theo that we would name our son after him when we were younger and we plan to keep that promise even if he was joking around with us. I wanted his name to mean something to both Christian and I, so we're naming him Theodore, after Christian's grandfather and Raymond after my father and it worked perfectly. Besides, I adore the name Teddy.

We're all at the Grey's for family dinner and since we've finished dinner we're all outside enjoying the late summer day, talking and enjoying some apple pastries that Mia made for dessert. They are delicious.

"So, Kate." Ethan asks his sister as he sits next to his wife who is holding baby Mya. "When are you going to have another baby?" He teases her.

"Okay, one." Kate says to her brother from across the table. "Don't ever ask a girl when she's going to have another baby after she's just had a baby. Two. Don't ask that to someone who has a three year old and an infant only months old. And Three. In roughly 6 to 7 months but they seem to come early so we'll see."

Everyone abruptly stops what they are doing at what Kate just said.

 _Did Kate just... Is she... Wait._

"What?" I finally break the silence. "Are you pregnant?" _Again!_

"Yes."

"Oh my word." Grace says. "Elliot, hand me that water." She says urgently as she points to pitcher of water on the table that is nearest Kate, Mia and I, and is waving her hand for him to hurry.

"Why?" Elliot asks his mother as he reaches it to her.

"There is something in the water that has got these girls getting pregnant like rabbits and you and Kate have enough."

Everyone laughs at how serious she is.

"Mom," He chuckles. "I don't think it's in the water." I know he wants to say more but wont in front of his mother.

"How are you pregnant already?" Mia asks as she holds Mya.

"Well... As soon as we got the all clear to um..." Kate glances at Carrick and Grace, probably uncomfortable talking about sex in front of her husband's parents. I sure am. When I was 16 and Grace caught Christian and I was embarrassing enough. "We sort of, went at it, thinking that since I'm breastfeeding it would be a form of birth control. Our doctor corrected that way of thinking when she confirmed baby number 3. I didn't have sex after I had Ava so I didn't know."

"Who are you going to name this baby after?" I giggle. They named Ava and Mya after Mia and I.

"If it's a boy Elliot wants a Jr."

"What if it's a girl?" I ask them.

"Well, since Elliot wants a Jr., if we have a third girl maybe we'll just shorten Elliot's name and add an _a_ at the end. That way all three girls have a 3 letter name."

"Wait." Mia says, thinking then glances at Christian. "So you're going to name the baby Ela if it's a girl?"

And that's when it hits the rest of the Grey's as well as me. Christian's birthmother's name is Ella.

"Yeah." Kate says slowly sensing something is wrong.

Kate doesn't know anything about Christian's start to life with his drug addictive neglectful mother. I'm sure she didn't talk with Elliot about the name because he wouldn't agree, knowing what his brother went through, I'm sure of it. But to Kate it's just a name.

Everyone looks at Christian who isn't paying attention to anyone as he continues to share his apple pastry with Ava, who has already finished hers. Most little girls are daddy's girls but this little girl is an uncle kind of girl. Christian finally notices the quiet and looks up at us, not knowing why we're looking at him.

"What?" He wipes his mouth with his hand, thinking he has some of the pastry on his face.

"Kate, I don't think that's a good name." Elliot says to her, confirming she didn't mention the name to him. "Maybe we can think of another. We have plenty of time and we don't know if we're having another girl."

"You're having _another_ baby?" Christian asks finally involved with the adult conversation. "And you call us rabbits." He chuckles.

"Why can't we name the baby Ela if it's a girl?" Kate asks still clueless.

Everyone else is on edge of our seats and cautious of Christian's reaction.

"Why would you name your baby that?" Christian asks Kate, but his voice is surprisingly calm.

"Well, we've named Ava after Ana and Mya after Mia." She explains. "Elliot wants a Jr. if we have a boy, but if it's not we can still name our third daughter after him. And since the older girls have three letter names." She shrugs. "Ela."

"Makes sense." Christian says, going back to his apple pastry before Ava eats it all.

"Christian, darling." Grace asks cautiously. "Are you alright?"

I look at him concerned but Christian looks unaffected, maybe to play it off that it doesn't bother him.

"I'm fine." And he sounds fine. _Hmmm._

"What's going on?" Kate asks still confused.

Nobody answers her until Christian sighs, putting his fork down, that Ava picks up to eat his pastry without him.

"My birthmother's name is Ella. I don't have a problem with you guys naming your baby Ela. You're naming her after Elliot, not my birthmother." He tells Kate then looks at everyone. "I'm fine. Honestly, nothing to worry about."

Hesitantly, everyone continues what they were doing.

"Hey." I whisper, calling Christian's attention. "Are you sure you're okay?" I continue to speak lowly.

"I'm fine, baby. I've told you before. If she hadn't of been neglectful, I wouldn't be where I am today. With you." He kisses my head and looks at his plate that's empty. "Hey! Where'd my apple pastry go?"

Ava giggles, hiding the fork behind her back but the proof is all over her face. I giggle at the pair and take his plate.

"I'll get you more." I kiss him before I get up.

"I'll do that, baby." He gets up.

"No, I've got it." I go inside to get him another pastry.

* * *

"We should have a combined baby shower." Mia suggests as she Kate and I have lunch together at the Mile High in the VIP room.

It's our lunch break and since Mia runs the Mile High now we all decided to have lunch together. Elliot is watching the girls, Ava and Mya, while Kate is at work today since he wasn't busy. Thankfully, the press has not caught on that I'm pregnant. I'm showing but I haven't gained much weight so I'm still able to hide my bump with loose clothing. My doctor says my weight gain fine and nothing to worry about even though I'm smaller than the average pregnant woman at my stage in pregnancy. In fact Mia has a bigger bump than I do and I'm further along than her. But I do have a bump so I hide it under loose fitting dresses when I go to work. Only our family and our assistants know we're expecting. Hannah has been a wonderful assistant. She's no longer an intern at GP and is now a full time assistant to the CEO's wife and loves it. She offers to grab my lunch so I'm not spotted by paparazzi but today, I'm having lunch with my girls.

"We're all far apart, though." I say. "I'm due, then you, then Kate."

"It would be cool, though." Kate says. "I didn't have my shower for Ava and we didn't have one while I was pregnant with Mya because we just got married months before she was born. It was too much so we didn't have one. But a joined shower would be fun."

"I wasn't going to have a baby shower." I let them know.

"Why?!" They both ask.

"Well, it's obvious Christian and I can afford anything we need for our baby." _We all can actually_. "So I was just going to skip the shower."

"But we can still have a party." Mia says excitedly. "We have to celebrate the babies."

"What if we have a party to celebrate our babies, but have it on the invitations we're not accepting gifts and instead we are taking donations and giving them to mothers who really need the help." I suggest. "We can give to a charity that helps young moms or expecting moms that need help. Not everyone is as blessed as we are."

"That's a great idea!" Kate says. "I have so many things from the girls that still have tags on them that they can't fit. I'll keep them if we're having a girl but if we have a boy I can donate those as well."

"Let's go shopping for gifts to donate too." Mia suggests. "We can shop for ourselves as well as for the charity."

"Mia, you're obsessed with shopping." I giggle. "But yeah, that sounds great. I still have to pick up a few things we'll need before he arrives."

"Great!" Mia grins. "I'll get started on invitations and I'll give some to each of you to hand out and I'll hand some out. We should do it here at the Mile High since there will probably be a lot of people between the three of us." She giggles. "When do you want to have it?"

"A couple weeks?" I shrug. We'll have to have it soon since I'm expecting Teddy sooner than they are expecting their babies.

"Okay, cool. Now..." She grins. "When do we go baby shopping?"

Kate and Mia squeal excitedly as I just shake my head, smiling at the pair of them.

* * *

A few days later Mia gave us the invitations and we mailed them out. They're beautiful and list all our names and due dates as well as that we are donating all gifts to a charity for needy expecting mothers.

We're now shopping at a high-end baby boutique for the things I need before Teddy arrives as well as gifts to donate to the charity. Since I'm here, I'll also pick something up for Lucy, Sawyer's girlfriend. She's due before me and Christian. Sawyer and Taylor have already found a temporary replacement for Sawyer when he goes on Paternity leave until he comes back. Her name is Belinda Prescott, and she's going to stay on as Teddy's CPO when Sawyer returns as mine. I have two CPOs now until Sawyer's baby arrives.

Kate, Mia and I are walking around the store with an employee who is logging in everything we want onto a tablet, like a registry type thing. We have it separated between keep and donate.

Christian and I have Teddy's nursery complete in a room next to ours, and I'm not going to work at GP for awhile after Teddy is born but I'll need to fill the panic room with essentials that I'll need to care for him when I do go to work because I plan on bringing Teddy with me. I'm only going to work 2 days a week when I do return but I'm not sure when I will return yet.

Since Elliot had to work, he kept Ava since she's older but Kate needed to bring Mya with us. It works out too so if there are any paparazzi they will think we are going to the baby store for Mya and Mia, not for me. I really don't want the paparazzi to find out before we're ready. I can only imagine it would be worse than when they found out Christian and I got married.

We've finished our shopping at the high-end boutique but there's a baby store Kate wants us to check out called _Cravings_. She said it's a store with cute and funny baby outfits and they also have a little café attached that serves most foods craved by pregnant women. She left Mia and I alone to feed Mya in the nursing rooms they provide so Mia and I are looking at all the cute and funny baby clothes.

I love literature and books so when I find a onesie that says, ' _Let's eat mommy. Let's eat, mommy. Punctuations can save a life'._ I just have to get it. It's too funny. I'm not sure when Teddy would ever wear it, maybe on a day we're at GP. I'm sure the other employees would get a kick out of the cute saying as well. I also get a shirt in all different sizes that say _'If you think I'm cute you should see my daddy'_. Another must have.

"Ana, look at this shirt." Mia holds up a onesie that says ' _I love my'_ , and it has a picture of two ants, meaning _'I love my aunts'_.

I giggle. "That's too funny. These clothes are so funny."

"I'm getting hungry, do you want to wait for Kate in the café?"

"Sure, I just have to pay for this." I show her the onesies and shirts I found about punctuations and being cute like his dad.

"That's so cute! You should have him wear that one on a day you visit Grey Publishing."

"That's what I was thinking." I say as we walk to the register.

"I'll text Kate, letting her know we're going to the café."

"Oh my gosh." There's a mini gray suit that looks similar to Christian's suits he wears to work.

"What?"

"Look." I point to the little gray suit. "Oh my gosh, I have to get this."

After we pay for my items Mia and I go to the café that is attached to the store. She orders some cheese fries and I get a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream then we sit at a table while we wait for Kate.

We start talking about our pregnancies and our symptoms. I'm getting a few more symptoms now that I'm further along but I never got morning sickness expect that day I was watching Ava. The only symptoms I have are my bigger breasts, my sensitive nipples, craving ice cream and my now noticeable bump if I weren't wearing loose clothing.

"These fries are delicious." Mia moans eating them. "Here," She pushes her basket close to me. "try some."

"Mmmm." _They so are_.

"There you guys are." Kate says sitting down with Mya. "This little one wanted to take her time eating."

"We ordered cheese fries and ice cream, did you want something?"

"Ugh, no. I'm not feeling well today."

"They have crackers." Mia tells her.

Kate just scrunches her nose and shakes her head.

"Do we have everything set for the party next week?" I ask as I eat my ice cream.

"Yeah." Mia says, finishing up her cheese fries. "I just have to get some decorations and I will have the Mile High staff decorate before everyone arrives."

"Showers are usually for girls, but I'm sure Christian would like to be there and I'd like him there. We should have it be like a Jack and Jill shower so guys are invited too. It's a party to celebrate our pregnancies and we wouldn't be pregnant without our men."

Christian has been very attentive and sweet during my pregnancy.

"Okay, I think Elliot wouldn't mind coming if Christian was going."

"Ethan will if other guys are."

"I can't wait for the party." Kate grins as she straps Mya into her stroller.

* * *

"Ana, are you ready?" I hear Christian asks as he comes into the main room from our bedroom.

"Crap." I say under my breath, putting the ice cream back into our freezer. "Yeah!" I shout so he'll hear me and wiping my face with my hand.

Today is our baby shower day that we are sharing with Kate and Mia and donating the gifts to a charity for needy moms. I'm already dressed and ready but Teddy's craving for ice cream had me sneaking to get some before we left. He dances when I eat the cold sweet treat. Surprisingly, Christian has not felt Teddy move. I put his hand where I feel Teddy kicking but Teddy will stop moving so Christian can't feel him. I sure can. Everyone else wants to feel Teddy moving but I wont let anyone feel him until Christian feels him move first.

As soon as I put the ice cream back, I turn around and gasp, jumping when I see Christian leaning against the counter with a smirk on his beautiful face he watches me fascinated.

"Hi." I squeak then giggle.

"Hello." He says amused, pushing off the counter and stalking towards me.

"You have a little something." He tilts my chin up and sucks on my bottom lip. "There."

I giggle guiltily having been caught.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asks me.

"Yes. Teddy just wanted some ice cream." I say, rubbing my bump.

I know most women don't wish to get very big during pregnancy but I wish my bump was bigger.

"I can see that." He says just as amused as when he caught me with my hand in the cookie jar, or the ice cream tub I should say.

Christian puts both of his hands on my bump and kisses me then gets on his knees to kiss my bump.

"If you keep craving ice cream, you'll turn mommy into a snow queen." I giggle at him as I run my fingers through his hair.

He stands again and kisses me but just before we can deepen it he pulls back with a really weird look on his face.

"What?"

He looks at my bump so I look as Christian moves his hand and lifts my dress, slowly so my stomach is on full display.

"Oh my gosh!" I say surprised. "A foot!"

You can see a teeny tiny baby foot that is pushed out and is just... there. Christian quickly gets out his phone then kneels down and starts taking photos of the foot on my stomach. _How neat!_ This is so weird and so cool at the same time.

"This is so fucking awesome!" He continues to take photos. "What does it feel like?" He looks up at me in awe.

"It doesn't really feel like anything unless he moves."

Christian takes his finger and runs it along the little tiny foot then I feel Teddy move and the foot is gone.

"He's moving now." I let Christian know, taking his hand and putting it where Teddy is kicking me.

"I feel it!" He grins at my stomach then kisses my bump.

Christian suddenly stands and starts kissing me passionately and is desperately trying to take my panties off as he moves me backwards until my back hits the refrigerator, causing items to rattle around.

"Christian, what are you doing?" I stop his wandering hands. "We're going to be late."

"I don't fucking care." He kisses me again and murmurs against my lips. "I want you baby."

 _Who am I to deny my husband?_

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back with just as much passion.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

Ana and I arrive at the Mile High much later than expected because of our little rendezvous in our kitchen. I couldn't help it, though, I was so excited to finally feel Teddy kicking. Ana's been feeling him move for awhile but I haven't felt him until today. It's the best feeling in the world.

We're now at the girls' party to celebrate all the pregnancies. I think it's fucking awesome they decided to donate gifts to a charity for moms that need baby gear and other items. It's not like either of us couldn't afford to buy anything our children need anyway and they still get their party. Since they aren't opening gifts, we're just mingling with family and friends as we eat from the buffet Mia has set up and, of course, cake.

I kiss my wife as she leaves my side to go talk with the other ladies here and I go to where Dad, Ray, Ethan and Elliot are.

"Are you ready to be a father?" My dad asks me.

"Absolutely." I grin excitedly.

"Why you two so late?" Elliot asks.

"I felt the baby kicking." I grin remembering it.

"Oh, man. That's exciting. I remember when I felt Mya moving. It's so fucking weird."

"It was awesome." I take out my phone to show them the photo I took earlier, thankfully it's only of Ana's bump and you can't see her panties since she's wearing a dress. "Check this out."

"Holy fuck!"

"Elliot." Our father chastises him.

"Sorry, dad, but look at that. It's a foot."

Elliot takes my phone to look at the photo and the other guys look over his shoulder.

Teddy's foot isn't pushed all the way out but you can clearly see it's a foot.

He gives me my phone back when he's done looking at the baby's foot.

"So have you found out the gender of baby number three?" I remember him saying they had an appointment earlier this morning.

"Yup. Another girl."

"How do you feel about that?" He seems happy, but I know he really wanted a boy.

"Honestly, I would have loved a boy but I love my girls all the same so I don't mind as long as the baby's healthy."

"Are you really naming the baby Ela?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Elliot, if you want to name your daughter Ela, go ahead. I'm fine with it, I assure you. You're naming the baby after yourself. If that's what you and Kate want, go for it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." _Ask me that before I met Ana and I wouldn't be so sure._

I pat Elliot on the back to congratulate him and he me. We continue to talk and enjoy the baby party. I even take a photo of all three girls and their bumps before we leave. I fucking love that I'm having a baby with my Ana. I can't wait to be a father. I'm already that annoyingly proud father that shows off photos of their children.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Later that night we're laying in bed after we made love and I'm practically molesting Ana's bump as I feel Teddy move.

 _This is so fucking awesome!_

"Where are you going?" I ask her when she gets up and puts her robe on. Her bump is showing between the robe's opening and she looks so fucking gorgeous.

"I'm really craving some chocolate ice cream and ice." She giggles. "Is that weird?"

"Not at all. Lay down, baby. I'll get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" I say as I quickly jump out of bed before she does it herself, then put my boxer briefs back on.

"Okay."

She removes her robe and puts her pajamas back on that I peeled off of her then she lays down, covering with the bedding and getting comfortable.

I walk out of our bedroom and to the kitchen to get her ice and ice cream.

I grab a glass to fill with ice and open the freezer to get the ice cream before I fill the cup with ice, but when I grab the tub she was eating earlier and open the top, there is only a few bites left so I look for another tub of chocolate but we don't have anymore. I'm going to have to go to a 24 hour store since it's late. I fill the glass with ice then go back to our room.

Ana's in our bed reading a book and looks up when she hears me walk in.

"Hey, baby." I hand her the glass of ice I got her. "We don't have enough chocolate ice cream so I'm going to run to the store."

"No, Christian, it's fine. It's late, come to bed."

"I wont be gone long." I say as I jump into my jeans and put on my shoes.

"I'll be right back." I put on my shirt then lean across the bed and kiss her before I leave.

"I can just have whatever ice cream we do have, babe."

"No way, you want chocolate, you're getting chocolate."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

I walk out and into the main room then call the elevator.

"Everything okay, Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks, coming out of the security office even though it's late and I gave him the night off.

"Everything is fine, Taylor. I believe I gave you the night off."

"I was just doing my rounds, sir."

I chuckle as the elevator opens. I don't think this man knows the meaning of a day off. He has gotten more raises than I can count on one hand.

"Goodnight, Taylor. I need to get my pregnant wife some ice cream."

"I see." He says, understanding. "Will you be needing-"

"Goodnight, Taylor." I say interrupting him, knowing he's going to ask if I need security.

"Goodnight, sir."

The doors close and take me down to the parking garage.

I hop into my R8 and drive to the 24 hour store.

I usually don't do the grocery shopping so it takes me a few tries to find the ice cream aisle. We don't have much ice cream left at home and Ana's been craving ice cream like crazy so I grab more than my fair share of tubs of all different flavors, being sure I grab chocolate since that's what she asked for.

After I check out, I drive back home.

I put all the ice cream into the freezer for my pregnant wife, then grab a tub of chocolate and a spoon and walk into our room.

"I've got your ice cream, baby." I say as I walk in but when I look at her she is passed out snoring lightly with her book laying on her chest.

I chuckle at the sight then move the book, making sure to bookmark her page, then climb onto the bed next to here and eat the chocolate ice cream while I watch my beautiful wife sleep. A few times I see her stomach move so I reach her so I can feel Teddy move but stop short of touching her when I realize my hand is cold from the ice cream.

I get up and put the ice cream away and rub my hands together as I walk back to our bedroom to warm them.

I take off my clothes, leaving on my boxer briefs and climb back onto the bed. I pull Ana towards me and hold her bump so I can feel Teddy's movements until he settles and stops moving. I kiss Ana's head as I inhale her intoxicating scent and drift to sleep, happy.

* * *

 _Christian 24  
Anastasia 21  
_

 **A/N: _I hope the pins are okay (what I have so far) I'm new at the whole Pinterest thing so I hope they are._**

 ** _If you type in_ Sdaisy _into the search bar I should pop up as a pinner. If you type in the full name it's Sdaisy_** _(sp_ _ace)_ ** _S. It is NOT SdaisyS. For those who need help finding me on Pinterest._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you are enjoying._**

 ** _Until laters_ ;)**


	48. (47) Shared Contractions

**APOV**

I've finally popped at around 28 weeks and at 40 weeks my bump is now huge. Today is my due date and Teddy has yet to make an appearance. I've stopped working at Grey Publishing and started my maternity leave a couple months again and Christian started working from home two weeks ago. He only goes in when he has a meeting but does everything else from home. We have everything set and ready for our baby, we're just missing the baby. He's stubborn like his father and is not showing any signs of vacating his comfy home inside his mother's womb. Dr. Greene said if he doesn't arrive within 2 weeks she will do a C-section but in 2 weeks it's my birthday. It would be cool to have him on my birthday but I don't want to plan his birth, I'd like to have him naturally so Dr. Greene said we can talk about it when we get to that point.

Christian is in his study working and I'm in our kitchen making our lunch with Gail. She's making our chicken for our sandwiches and I'm cutting some watermelon because I really wanted melons. I've already cut some cantaloupe into bite size chunks and now I'm cutting the watermelon.

When I finish cutting the melons, I put them in a bowl and sit at the breakfast bar while I snack on the fruit and chat with Gail while she continues to cook our lunch. A helicopter flies passed Escala, getting my attention and it's then I notice a smudge on the window.

I get up and get the all natural, all purpose cleaner and a dish rag then walk to the windows in the main room.

"I'll get that, Ana." Gail says from the kitchen.

"No, it's fine." I say as I start to clean the window. I wont be able to clean the whole window but this spot is bugging me. "I've got it."

"You're nesting, dear."

"Nesting?"

"Getting ready for the baby."

"Gail, I've been ready." I giggle as I clean more than just the smudge.

"Ah." I say quietly as I put my hand on my bump. It tightened and I remember feeling Kate's stomach tighten when she had contractions.

I continue to clean when it goes away, but then it happens again. I thought it was a Braxton Hick's contraction but then another one comes.

 _Am I ...?_

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Gail asks as she plates our chicken sandwiches.

"I think I'm having contractions!" I say excitedly.

"Really?" She's just as excited.

"Yes. I'm going to tell Christian."

I practically fly to Christian's office and knock before I enter.

He's sitting behind his desk doing some paperwork and looks up when I enter.

"Why are we grinning?" He asks me when he see me smiling so he smiles.

"Because I'm having contractions."

"What?!" He abruptly stands.

"Well, I was having contractions."

"Are you now?" He walks to me. "Should we go to the hospital?"

"I only had three and haven't had another yet. I think it's too soon to go to the hospital, but if I keep having contractions, I think we should go. How cool would it be to have him on his due date."

"Maybe we should go now."

"Christian, they'll just send us home. I'm not in labor yet. Our lunch is done so let's eat and see how the rest of the night goes."

"You'll let me know if you have another contraction."

"Of course."

We walk out and to the kitchen to have our lunch. I don't have anymore contractions as we eat but Teddy does move around.

When we finish our lunch, Christian takes a break from work to sit with me in our media room as we watch Teddy moving with the TV on in the background. Soon he stops moving and I feel my stomach tighten again.

"I'm having another contraction." I let Christian know.

"How does it feel?" He asks as he holds my bump.

"Like someone is squeezing my stomach. It sort of feels like a cramp."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but not much."

"Maybe we should time them."

"I think they are just Braxton Hick's contractions." I say when I don't have another. "Just practice contractions to get my body ready for birth."

"Come on, Teddy." Christian rubs my bump. "Mommy and Daddy want to see you, buddy."

No movement. No contractions.

"Te-ddy." Christian talks to my bump with his lips touching me, trying to coax our son to come out. "Te-ddy."

I laugh when Christian starts to gently move my bump, like he's trying to wake Teddy.

We sit and wait to see if anymore contractions will come but none do.

"I have to finish up some paperwork, but I'm going to bring it in here incase you have any more contractions."

"Okay."

I start to look for something to watch when he leaves to get his work.

When he comes back in, I'm reading since I couldn't find anything interesting on TV.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

I have been having Braxton Hick's contractions all week. They don't last very long but they hurt non the less. It's nothing I can't handle but I wonder what real contractions will be like. We had another appointment with Dr. Greene and she said everything looks good but wanted to schedule a C-section date or induce me this week since I've passed my due date. I told her I wanted to wait one more week since she said 2 weeks after my due date so we set up another doctor appointment after my birthday and if Teddy doesn't come by then we'll go over my options. I really hope he comes before then because I'd like to have him naturally.

Christian and I are laying in bed after having had sex mid-day. We're trying to do things to induce labor naturally. It all started a few days ago when Christian came home to me dancing around the great room to some loud music. We looked up online natural ways to start labor and sex was on the top of the list, next to nipple stimulation so Christian has been having his wicked way with me and my nipples but nothing has worked, I'm still pregnant.

I didn't realize I drifted to sleep after we had sex until I started having contractions again and it woke me.

I look next to me and see Christian is sleeping too. I don't want to wake him if it's just practice labor again so I endure it a bit more until they start coming more frequently and not stopping this time. They're still pretty far apart but I'm thinking this is it so I wake Christian.

"Christian." I shake his shoulder and he moans. "Christian, wake up, I think it's time."

"I'm up!" He suddenly awakes, blinking his eyes to adjust to the mid-day light. "What's going on?"

"I'm having contractions. They're more frequent than before. I think the sex helped."

"Should we go to the hospital?"

"Yes." I say through a contraction as I rub my bump.

Christian quickly gets dressed and helps me to dress since we're both still naked then grabs my hospital bag that we packed weeks earlier.

"Taylor. Sawyer." Christian calls our CPOs when we walk into the main room.

"Yes, sir." They both come out and await for their instructions.

"Ana believes she's in labor so we're going to go to the hospital. The plan is a go."

"Yes, sir."

They join us going down to the garage. My contractions are still coming but are not that close together.

"Maybe it's too soon to go to the hospital." I say as we walk with Taylor to his SUV and Sawyer goes to his.

"Baby, your passed your due date and you're having contractions."

"But they aren't that close together and they're not that painful."

"We'll go to the hospital to be sure." He helps me into the SUV.

When we pull out of the underground garage, we turn left and Sawyer turns right to confuse the paparazzi that have been in front of Escala since we broke the news about our pregnancy. We didn't want the media to be the ones who told the world so we had Kate and Eamon tell the world through Kavanagh Media. When I stopped working at Grey Publishing, Christian and I released a statement announcing our baby and allowed Kavanagh Media to be the ones to release it to all of Seattle. It's a good thing I didn't have a very big bump while I was working so I was able to hide it until we were ready to tell the world.

"Mom." Christian brings me from my thoughts and I see he's on the phone. "Ana's in labor. ... It's time. ... We think so, so we're heading to Seattle Grace now. ... Alright, we'll see you all there."

He ends the call.

"Mom is going to let everyone know and your parents are with mine so they know."

"Okay, but I don't think it time. I thought it was but the contractions are coming less and less now."

Maybe I should have waited a little longer before I told Christian it was time.

"We'll see." He kisses my head.

It doesn't take long for Taylor to pull up to the hospital and we all walk into the hospital.

We go straight to the labor and delivery floor.

"Hello." I say as we approach the nurse's desk. "My name is Anastasia Grey and I've been having contractions."

"Who is your doctor, ma'am?"

"Dr. Greene."

"I'll have nurse Nora show you to at room and we'll page Dr. Greene." She gestures towards a nurse, nurse Nora I presume.

"Thanks."

Christian and I follow nurse Nora to a suite and as soon as we're inside she gives me a gown to change into and starts asking questions.

"How far along are you, Mrs. Grey?"

"41 weeks."

"And how often are the contractions coming?"

"Well, they weren't that close together and now they've stopped."

"Okay," She says putting some information into the computer. "I'm going to give you a moment to change into the gown then I'll come in and check to see if you're dilated before Dr. Greene arrives."

After she leaves the room I change into the fancy hospital gown then sit on the bed with Christian standing next to me, holding my hand.

"The contractions are starting again." I let him know.

There's a knock on the door so Christian answers the door and allows nurse Nora to enter the room.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Grey?"

"The contractions have started again but they're not close together."

"Okay. Why don't you lay back on the bed and spread your legs? I'm going to check your cervix."

I do as I'm asked with Christian standing next to me, holding my hand again. After she dons a latex glove she sits on the bed between my parted legs. It's extremely uncomfortable and feels like she's trying to shove her entire hand up my lady parts.

"Okay, well you are dilated to 1." She finally removes her hand. "We usually only admit when a woman is dilated at about 4 but I spoke with Dr. Greene and she said we can admit you since you're a week passed your due date if you'd like. The contractions you've been experiencing are just early labor contractions."

"What does it mean, if stay?"

"Well, since you're not in labor, we'll get you set up for your stay and start the Pitocin."

"What's that?"

"It's a drug we use to induce labor."

"No, I don't want to be induced. I talked to my doctor and we already have an appointment set up for next week to discuss options if I don't go into labor naturally. Is there anything else I can do today?"

"Well, if you're not wanting to be induced you can return home and come back if your contractions become stronger and closer together."

"I'll do that."

"Ana, are you sure?"

"Yes, Christian. I'd like to go into labor naturally."

I'd prefer not to be induced and I have a week left before I have to decide if I want to be induced or a C-section so I'd like to wait and see if he'll come on his own.

"Alright." He kisses my head then turns to nurse Nora. "How will we know when it's time to return to the hospital?"

"A good sign labor is starting would be if your water breaks and your contractions are constant and closer together without letting up. Though, your water may not break. If your water does break, you'll be admitted regardless of how far you are dilated. The baby needs to be born within 24 hours of your water breaking. Not every birth goes as planned so you may plan to deliver naturally but you may need a C-section."

"I understand." I let her know.

Dr. Greene already talked to me about this and that's why at our next appointment we're going to discuss my options.

"So would I come back later today?" I ask her.

"If your contractions continue or your water breaks yes, but you can be dilated at 1 for a few weeks, though Dr. Greene wont let it go for weeks since you're passed your due date. If you don't have your baby naturally this week, Dr. Greene will talk to you about your options at your appointment."

"Thank you." _Ugh!_

Nurse Nora says she's going to let Dr. Greene know what's going on then leaves so I can change and we can go back home.

When we walk out the double doors of the labor and delivery unit the elevator _DINGS_ and our family walks off.

"What's going on?" Grace asks confused, seeing me.

"Ana, dear." My mother walks towards me. "What's happening? Christian called to say you were in labor."

"It was false labor." I let them know. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Oh, darling, it's okay."

We all pile onto the elevator and go back down to the main floor.

Since we interrupted their day, Christian and I take our family to the Mile High for dinner.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Tomorrow is my birthday and Teddy is still in my womb. I've been having contractions off and on all week but no real signs of labor. I have an appointment with Dr. Greene the day after my birthday to schedule a C-section or induce labor. We don't have much of an option left since it's seems Teddy doesn't want to come out naturally. We're still doing everything we can to jump start labor. Sex, nipple stimulation, walking, dancing, you name it, if it doesn't harm the baby, we've tried it. I basically sit on one of the huge exercise balls all day, bouncing.

Christian and I are in bed, having fun instead of trying to induce labor as it was stressing us both out and that's not good for me or for Teddy.

"Mmmm." Christian moans with my nipple in his mouth.

I feel my insides clench deliciously as he sucks on my nipple harder and his moan... _oh, his moans_. I thrust my hands into his hair as he sucks harder.

"Christian!" I shout irritated that he stopped.

I was so close to cuming from him just sucking on my nipples.

"You taste delicious, baby." He says when he pulls away from my nipple.

This isn't the first time Christian has experienced breast milk.

"Oh god, stop talking." I bring his mouth back to my nipple.

He doesn't say anything more, he just goes back for more milk. He latches on and sucks more and more and, _oh god_ , more.

He sucks on my nipple like... well, like a newborn baby, then he brings his hand down and cups my naked sex. His long fingers pump in and out as his palm stimulates my clit. I move my hips meeting his hand as he switches to my other nipple. It doesn't take long until I am moaning out in pleasure as my climax hits me.

I'm panting, still trying to catch my breath when he pulls my nipple from his mouth with a pop. I half expect to see him with a milk mustache and giggle at the thought. His kisses stop me from giggling and when he slips his tongue inside my mouth I can taste the sweet breast milk.

Christian pulls me towards him as he rolls onto his back. I know he wants to make love and this is one of the very few positions he will do because he's afraid he will squish the baby if he's on top of me so we have sex with me on top or laying on our sides. I tried telling him any position is fine but he wouldn't hear it so we asked Dr. Greene and she agreed with me that any position that is comfortable for me is fine. After he got the okay from my doctor we brought some of the wedges from our Playroom to support my bump when he took me from behind but Teddy kicked Christian's hand when he was holding me and Christian wont do any other position than me on top or us laying on our sides.

I climb on top of him with my huge bump in the way of my view of his sexy abs and slowly sink down onto him.

We make love until we are both crying out in ecstasy.

Christian twists us just before I collapse onto him so I land on our soft bed. He pulls out and kisses me sweetly then covers me since it's already so late and the sex has completely drained me. The further I've gotten in my pregnancy, the less stamina I seem to have.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I've woken from what seems like the hundredth time to pee. I roll myself out of the bed because it's difficult to sit up with my bump then walk into our ensuite.

After I do my business, I wash my hands and brush my teeth since I fell asleep before I could.

When I walk back into our bedroom, I put on a pair of comfy panties and a night gown then pick up my funny shaped pregnancy pillow that Christian got for me. I put it on my side then lay on it, putting a piece between my legs to get comfortable but nothing seems to be helping and now my back is hurting and I'm having more contractions.

 _Ugh, I can never seem to be comfortable enough to sleep long periods._

I look at the clock and see I have minutes until midnight. I feel Christian roll over and put his arm around me with his hand sprawled on my bump.

Finally comfortable, I drift back to sleep.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I wake again but this time it's not to pee. I'm having more Braxton Hick's contractions and they come and go but when they come they are so painful, more painful than before. I don't want to wake Christian again with false labor so I lay in bed, dealing with the pain until it goes away.

When the false contractions finally stop, I try to get comfortable again but just as I do another contraction hits, tightening my belly. It feels like really bad cramps and now my back wont stop hurting. Unable to sleep I get out of bed and start walking, pacing, in front of our floor to ceiling bedroom windows, breathing through the pain. When a contraction starts, I stop walking and brace myself, putting my palms flat on the glass window.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." I breath, finally get over that contraction and they seem to stop but then another one starts.

"Christian." I whisper his name in pain.

I don't want to wake him since it's probably just false labor again but I want Christian.

A few days earlier, I had contractions like these and we even got in the car and drove to the hospital again only for the contractions to stop as soon as we got to the hospital. We had to call our families back and tell them it was a false alarm again. My water hasn't broken yet so I don't think this is labor.

Another contraction hits and I can't take standing anymore so I get down on my hands and knees as I ride out the pain.

"Christian." I whisper his name again.

Suddenly, I feel his hands on me.

"What's wrong, baby?!" I look up from my kneeling position with my hands still on the floor to see him on his knees with his hands on me.

"I'm having Braxton Hicks contractions again and they really hurt." I whine.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"No, Christian. They'll just send us home." I breath through another contraction. "It's probably just false labor again."

"Baby, I think it's time."

"Let's just wait awhile longer. They said my water should break but it hasn't."

"I don't like seeing you in pain." He says as another contraction comes.

We wait about an hour and since they are not letting up or slowing we decide we're going to go to the hospital.

This time I'm staying until Teddy is born because this seriously hurts!

Christian helps me up and I sit on the bed, waiting for him to get dressed. I didn't even realize he was still naked from earlier. He helps me into a pair of gray yoga pants since I'm only wearing my nightgown then we walk out of our bedroom after we put our shoes on.

Christian grabs a set of keys then he calls the elevator.

My back is hurting so bad as we wait for the elevator so I ask Christian to put pressure on my back.

Just as the elevator arrives, Taylor comes running out wearing his sweats and a T-shirt, joining us on the elevator. He looks like he just woke up and is even putting his shoes on in the elevator. Christian continues to put pressure on my back using his hand as I hold his other hand when another contraction starts.

"Oh god, this hurts."

"I know, baby, I know."

"You don't know." I snap at him, irritable. "You couldn't possible."

"I know." I glare at him. "I'm sorry."

When we arrive at the garage level we all walk to the SUV. I look back hearing another elevator arrive in the parking garage and see Sawyer, also in sweats, jogging to the other SUV. They have it planned so paparazzi wont know it's baby time and wont know which SUV I'm in or which SUV to follow.

Christian and I are in the back of the SUV that Taylor is driving. As we pull out onto the main road, I only see a couple paps, probably because it's in the middle of the night.

"Hurry, Taylor!" I scream through a contraction. "Why are you stopping?! Drive through the red lights!"

"Do you want me to call everyone?"

"Oh god." I say through another contraction. "No. Let's wait until we get to the hospital to see what's going on."

"Okay."

"Christian." I whine through another contraction.

"Breath, baby." He starts breathing how he wants me to breath.

"Christian Grey, if you don't stop breathing on me I swear to god...!" I trail off.

 **CPOV**

It's time, I know it's time, and I can't fucking wait to hold my son, but I don't like seeing Ana in so much pain.

I stop breathing on her as she so nicely asked me to and try not to laugh because I know she's in pain, but Ana is the sweetest girl that never shouts at anyone, and tonight she's yelling at Taylor to drive faster and yelling at me for breathing. I can't help it. It just comes out and I chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?!"

"No, baby. I would never."

"Oh, I think you are and I think you would."

I stay quiet.

"Christian!" She whines my name as she holds my hand tighter.

 _Fuck, I hate seeing her in this much pain_.

"We're almost there, baby." I comfort her when I see the hospital.

"Oh god, Taylor you drive like Grandmother Trevelyan!" She shouts at him again.

"My apologizes, ma'am."

I notice he is in fact driving 15 over the speed limit.

I try to help Ana out of the SUV when Taylor pulls us up to the door, but she's in so much pain she can barely move so Taylor runs inside the hospital to grab a wheelchair. I help Ana into the chair and wheel her inside as she continues to moan and groan in pain while saying my name over and over like it's her medicine and it will magically make the pain go away. I wish it was that easy but I do know they have pain meds here so she shouldn't be in too much pain any longer.

I take Ana straight up the labor and delivery just like the other times we've come during her false labor. Though, this time if they say it's false labor someone is getting fired because I believe Ana is in full blown labor. If she's not then we are staying until Teddy is born. We have a doctor's appointment in two days anyway to discuss our options so we might as well do it now.

As soon as we're granted access to the labor and delivery floor, I walk up to the nurses station.

"Hi, my wife is in labor. Anastasia Grey."

The nurse takes one look at Ana over the desk and hops up without any further explanation.

"Follow me, sir."

I push Ana as I follow the nurse.

"What is your wife's doctor's name?"

"Dr. Greene."

I follow the nurse into a room where she gets to work setting up everything Ana will need. She pulls out a hospital gown and starts hooking up monitors while I help Ana out of the wheelchair and onto the hospital gown then the hospital bed as Ana continues to have more and more contractions being in more and more pain. Instead of waiting for the nurse to give us some privacy I help Ana into the hospital gown and lay her back onto the bed.

"Christian." She sounds like she's in so much pain and I'm just standing here.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here. What do you want me to do?"

"Push on my back, it's huuurrrtttsss." She whines as she turns to give me access to her back.

I hold one of her hands and push hard on her back with my other, putting pressure on it to relieve the pain.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm going hook you up to the monitor so we can monitor you and the baby, okay?"

"Christian." Ana moans through another contraction, not answering the nurse who is wrapping a band around Ana's stomach.

"I'm going to check you now, Mrs. Grey, then I'll call your doctor and we'll see about getting you something for your pain."

She puts on a pair of latex gloves and checks Ana.

"Christian." Ana moans in pain.

"I'm here, baby. It's going to be okay."

"Oh my." The nurse barely says but I hear her loud and clear.

"What?" I demand to know.

"Mrs. Grey, you're dilated to 9."

"What?!" _Did she just say Ana's dilated to nine centimeters? NINE?!_

"Your water just broke. I need to get the doctor in here now."

She rushes to the phone.

"I need Dr. Greene in delivery room 405 stat! ... Then get me whoever is on call!" She hangs up and comes back over to the bed and sits between Ana's legs. "Everything is going to be okay, Mrs. Grey. The doctor is on her way."

"Christian, it's hurts." Ana whines.

"I know, baby."

"Fuck, she's at 10." I hear the nurse say unprofessionally under her breath. "Where is the doctor?" She says quietly to herself, looking at the door.

 _Yes, where the fuck is the doctor?_

I look at the door as well waiting for the doctor to come in.

"I change my mind."

"About what?" I ask Ana as I look at her.

"I don't want to have a baby."

"It's a little too late for that." I try not to laugh and it's easy not to when she's in pain.

"Christian!" She squeezes my hand as another contraction hits her.

"She's crowning." The nurse announces.

"Fuck! Where's the doctor?!"

"Mr. Grey, I need you to help your wife, I need to get everything ready for the baby. He's coming now, doctor or no doctor. Mrs. Grey, when you have a contraction, I want you to push."

When she moves off the bed, I sit between Ana's legs as the nurse starts getting everything ready for the baby when he arrives.

"Christian!"

"Oh fuck!" I can see the baby's head coming out. _This is amazing!_ "Push, baby."

"Aaaaaah!"

"You're doing great, Ana. Come on, push again." I coach her when I see a contraction start on the monitor.

"Aargh!"

"His head is out." I announce so the nurse will hear me. She comes over to suction his mouth and nose.

"Come on, baby, you're doing great."

"Aaaah!" With one last push our son is born and right into my arms just as the door opens and a doctor I've never seen before rushes in.

The nurse acts fast to clean Teddy and warm him with blankets. She hands me scissors and tells me where to cut the umbilical cord then takes Teddy to clean him and get him warm. The doctor comes to the bed now so I get up as the doctor does what she needs to do to Ana. Another nurse hands me a scrub top since my shirt is covered in blood. It's then that I realize we didn't bring Ana's hospital bag. I quickly change and toss my shirt into the trash then go to Ana's side.

"He's here, baby." I kiss her head. "You did great." I kiss her again and again and again.

"I want to see him."

I move away from Ana to where the nurse is now wrapping Teddy in what looks like at least half a dozen receiving blanket, making him look like a Teddy burrito. She tells me he weighs 7 pounds 9 ounces and is 21 inches long as she hands him to me. I walk back over to Ana and hand her our son as I sit next to her.

The useless doctor and nurses leave us alone for a moment as a family but let us know they will be moving us to the mother/baby unit on this floor shortly.

I sit next to my wife and wrap my arm around her as we look at our little miracle together. His eyes are closed and he's now content, being in his mother's arms. I can't believe he's here. I can't believe I was the one to help Ana deliver him. She could of had him at home because he was born within twenty minutes of arriving at the hospital.

"I don't think it was false labor this time." I chuckle and Ana giggles.

"He looks so much like you." She says fascinated.

"You think?"

"Very much so. Look at his beautiful copper hair. I bet he'll have your eyes too. He's like your mini me."

"We'll have to make a mini you next."

"What?!"

"Not right now." I assure her.

"Not ever. I'm never doing that again. I didn't know how painful it would actually be. Anyone who plans more than one is just a crazy person."

"I thought you didn't want an only child like you."

"Well, I've changed my mind. I tell you what, if you ever experience labor that's when I'll have another baby."

"Okay, baby." I kiss her again as we stare at our son.

"He has your eyes." I say when he opens his big beautiful baby blue eyes that are the same shade as his mother's.

"I'm so tired." She yawns.

"I bet you are." I kiss her head. "I'll let the nurse know we're ready to move into the mother/baby room instead of the labor/delivery room so you can rest."

"I suppose we better let everyone know."

I chuckle. _They'll be in for a surprise._

"I'll let them know." I pull out my phone as I stand to call our family but the time on my phone stops me. I didn't even realize.

"Ana."

"Yeah?"

"Teddy was born on your birthday."

"Oh my gosh, he was."

"Happy birthday, babies." I chuckle.

I kiss both of my loves one last time then open the hospital door to let the nurse know we're ready to be moved then call our parents as we go to our new room.

 _"Dr. Trevelyan."_ My mother answers automatically.

"Mom, it's Christian."

 _"Oh, dear, I'm sorry, I didn't even look to see who's calling."_ She says in a sleepy voice then yawns. _"Is everything okay?"_

"Everything's great." I chuckle. "Ana had the baby."

 _"She what!?"_

The nurses are helping Ana and Teddy settle into their room but I stop from entering Ana's new room so I can talk without bothering her. She looked exhausted and rightfully so.

 _"Jesus Christ woman!"_ I hear my father shout.

 _"Why didn't you call us?!"_

"I am calling you."

 _"Christian Grey, I meant why didn't you call us before she had him? You know we would have all been there, regardless of how late it is."_

"I didn't have time. He was born twenty minutes after we arrive and I delivered him."

 _"Oh, dear."_ She cries out in joy. _"We're on our way."_

"Alright. I'm going to call the Steele's."

I hang up and dial Ray.

 _"Yellow?"_

"No, it's Grey." I say seriously.

 _"Christian?"_ I don't answer, I chuckle at the color joke. _"What's wrong? Why are you calling so late? Is it time?"_

"It's passed time, Ray. The baby's here."

 _"Here?"_

"Ana gave birth to our son about half an hour ago."

 _"Carla. Carla, wake up, Ana's had the baby."_

 _"She's having the baby?"_

 _"No, Christian's said she had him already."_

 _"Well, why didn't they call us?"_

 _"He's calling now."_

 _"Raymond."_

"Ray." I call his attention.

 _"Yeah, son?"_

"I'll see you when you get here."

 _"We'll be there soon."_

I hang up then text Elliot, Kate and Mia since I don't want to have to explain why we didn't call anyone to tell everyone when we didn't have time to.

 **Baby Grey is here! Born this morning at 3:50am. 7lbs 9oz 21inches. It's A Boy! **photo attached** -C**

When I walk into the room where Ana is, she's passed out finally able to sleep.

I don't know how long she was in labor before I finally woke up but when I woke it was a little after 2 o'clock in the morning and we stayed home for an hour after that until we decided to come to the hospital.

I sit on the chair next to her bed and watch as my little family sleeps. Ana in her hospital bed and Teddy in his.

* * *

Ana and Teddy are all clear to leave the hospital today but before we leave there's one last thing I want to do. I've already talked to Dr. Greene about it to see if there was a way I could experience what Ana felt during her labor. Ana agreed that if I experienced labor that she would do it again, thinking there was no way a man could possibly experience labor. Dr. Greene informed me that there is a machine that can stimulate contractions so I'm going to do it.

Our family has seen Teddy and congratulated us. We told Grandpa and Ray as well as the rest of our family that we named him Theodore Raymond Grey. Grandpa was in tears when we told him. He said he was joking all those years ago when he mentioned naming our son after him but he was extremely grateful we did. Ray was much more controlled with his emotions but was still very much proud to share his name with his grandson.

Mom has been stopping by our room during her shifts to hold and kiss Teddy. Kate let us know that the media is still oblivious that Ana had our baby and we're hoping it will stay that way until we bring him home safely. Elliot and Kate are here now since they brought us lunch and are going to help us bring Teddy home. Kate's mother is watching their girls for them so they are going to help us get settled with Teddy and help Ana with anything she needs. Kate says she's paying Ana back for all the help she's given Kate with the girls.

There's a knock on the door so we grant permission to enter.

"What's that?" Ana asks Dr. Greene as she wheels in the machine that will stimulate labor. Ana probably assumes it's for her.

"This is an electro-stimulator."

"Baby, do you remember you said you'd give us another baby if I experienced what it was like to go through labor?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, this machine is going to stimulate labor."

"I'm not doing that! Are you crazy?"

"No, you're not. I am."

"You're crazy, bro."

"You should do it to, Elliot." Kate says. "I gave birth to two of your babies and I'm pregnant with a third."

"It ain't that bad." Elliot insists.

"Ha!" Kate and Ana shout.

"You may want to have Dr. Trevelyan watch Teddy or the nurses can take care of him in the nursery." Dr. Greene suggests.

"Why?"

Dr. Greene smiles a scary mischievous but friendly smile. "You'll be quite loud, Mr. Grey. I wouldn't want to scare your son."

"Alright. El, text mom."

She just left us to finish her shift so she should be done by now.

Elliot texts our mother so we wait until mom comes to our room before we start the faux labor.

"Is everything alright?" She asks, looking around.

"Yeah, but we need you to start with your grandmotherly duties now and watch Teddy so I can go into labor." I say with a straight serious face.

"Ooo-kay." She takes Teddy from Kate but stays in the room. "I want to see what's going on first."

"Okay, but Dr. Greene says I may be loud and we don't want to scare Teddy so if that happens, will you take him out of the room?"

"Yes, of course." Mom giggles.

"Are you ready, Mr. Grey?" Dr. Greene asks me.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll need you to sit on the bed and take off your shirt so I can hook you up to the machine."

"Alright." I do as I'm told.

"You wanted to experience the feel of labor, however, since men can't feel labor pains, this machine will use electro-stimulations to simulate contractions so you can experience faux labor pains." She explains as she puts small white squares all over my abs and sides. They are sticky and have wires connected to the machine.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She pushes a button on the machine and I feel my stomach tighten. It doesn't feel so bad, like a small cramp, nothing I can't handle.

"That's it?" I look at her then to Ana and Kate.

 _That's what has them in so much pain?_

"I want to try it." Elliot stands, taking off his shirt and sits next to me.

Ana takes his spot next to Kate. Mom is watching with fascination as she holds Teddy.

Dr. Greene leaves me connected and hooks Elliot up to another set of wires, putting them on his body in the same places she put mine.

"That was to stimulate a small contraction, similar to a Braxton Hicks or early labor contraction." She explains to me. "I'll continue from there and keep going up until you've 'given birth'. We'll only do this for about an hour but know that labor does not happen in an hour and can last for multiple hours. I wont stop even if you beg me because your wives will beg for it to stop but the pain does not stop until the baby is born."

"Alright."

"Okay."

We both agree.

"Ready?"

"Yes, ma'am" We both reply.

"Okay." It sounds like a warning as she pushes the button again, giving us a little cramp like pain.

It feels the same as the first one and Elliot even laughs.

It hurts but it's bearable, then again Elliot and I workout a lot so to the girls this must be painful.

We're sitting on Ana's hospital bed as we continue to experience faux labor. She pushes the button again and must have turned it up because now it's becoming painful.

"Argh." I hear Elliot grunt next to me not expecting it to be anymore painful than the last stimulated contraction.

I look at the women in the room and they're watching us intently.

I grab the bedrail as another 'contraction' comes and clench my jaw as I ride out the pain.

"Holy fuck!"

"Elliot." Our mother reprimands him for his language.

"Sorry mom, I'm trying to have a baby here and you don't scold Katie when she's cussing like a sailor while she's in labor."

Our mother chuckles. I shake my head at Elliot 'trying to have a baby'.

Dr. Greene pushes the button on the machine again and this time I yell out, gripping the bedrail tighter.

"I need to lay down." I say as I lay back.

"I'm going to take Teddy out since it seems you two are getting louder." I notice her trying not to laugh at us as she leaves but I hear her giggling just before the door closes.

"Fuck!" Both Elliot and I call out as another 'contraction' starts and lasts longer.

I'm laying on my back on the bed and Elliot is on the bed on his hands and knees, rocking back and forth. This shit is painful.

"Are we done yet?" Elliot asks. "Please say we're done."

"Not yet." Dr. Greene informs us, trying not to laugh. "We've not reached active labor yet."

"Oh fuck!" Another contraction comes.

Ana's by my side now and I look to see Kate by Elliot, rubbing his back. Ana brushes my hair back with her hand and smiles at me.

"Do you want to hold my hand?"

"No." I have a death grip on the bed. If I hold her hand I'll break it.

"This is what you girls go through?!" Elliot shouts when another 'contraction' hits us. "FUCK!"

"Fuck!" I clench my jaw as another 'contraction' starts. _It fucking hurts!_

"Can't we at least get an epidural?! Kate got an epidural!"

"Fuck, Ana didn't!"

Holy fuck, Ana went through labor and delivery without any pain medication. This is just stimulated labor and Dr. Greene said it's only going to last an hour and we're not even in the active labor part yet. Ana was in labor for hours and Kate even longer than Ana.

"Focus on your breathing, honey." Kate says to Elliot sweetly.

Now I know why Ana was so annoyed with me when I said that to her.

"Okay, I'm done." Elliot pants. "I'm done."

"Oh no, you are not." Kate stops Elliot from removing his wires. "I gave birth to two of your babies and I have a third on the way. This is what I have to go through for hours every time. You're finishing."

"Oh fuck!" I shout when another contraction hits us, stronger than before as I grip the bed rail even tighter. I'm surprised I haven't broken the bed by now.

"You're now in active labor." Dr. Greene informs us.

These 'contractions' last longer and come faster and faster and are extremely painful.

Ana continues to brush my hair back as I ride out the pain of the faux contractions.

Elliot and I are squirming in pain on the hospital bed together and crying out as the 'contractions' come, lasting longer and don't let up.

"Aaah!"

"Argh!"

"Ugh!"

"Aaaah!"

"Argh!"

"Aaaaah!"

"Aaah!"

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!"

"Ana! Fuck!" I can't believe she went through this, I can barely stand it. Correction, I can't stand it.

"I'm here. You're doing great."

"Fuck, Kate!"

"Holy fuck!"

"Aaaah!"

"Oh fuck!"

"Fuck!"

Finally. _Finally!_ The 'contractions' stop. Elliot and I are sprawled on the bed panting like we've just ran a fucking marathon.

"Now comes the hard part." Elliot pants.

"What the fuck? What's the hard part, we just experienced labor."

"Naming the baby."

Everyone in the room laughs as we take off our stimulated labor wires and put our shirts back on.

As soon as I'm dressed, I stand from the bed and wrap Ana in my arms kissing her as Dr. Greene leaves with the medieval torture device.

"Thank you, baby." I kiss her again and again as I thank her over and over between kisses. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"I guess were having another baby."

"Oh no, that's too painful to do it again willingly."

"I promised. I said if you experienced labor, I would have another baby."

"You don't have to." I don't want to experience that ever again and I only lasted an hour.

"It was worth it. Wouldn't you do it again to have Teddy?"

"Absolutely."

"I'd redo that day again if I had to just to have Teddy. Maybe in a couple years we'll talk about having another baby. But only one more." She says sternly.

"Absolutely."

I would have loved to have many, many more if I never experienced stimulated labor, but now that I have an idea of what labor feels like, one more is enough for me. _Fuck, Teddy is enough for me, that shit hurt!_

We all walk out and when we do a few of the nurses look at Elliot and I, knowing what we were doing and probably hearing us.

We go to the nursery and see mom and Teddy through the window so I motion to her that we're ready and she comes out of the room.

"How did it go?"

"Painful." I tell her honestly.

"I think I had triplets." Elliot says seriously.

We get Ana and Teddy ready to leave then I take my family home.

* * *

 _Christian 24  
Anastasia 21/22_


	49. (48) Teddy's First Year

_Italic will be Teddy's age_.

 **APOV**

We're home from the hospital with our newborn son and we are sitting in the media room with Kate and Elliot. We've just had dinner together and they have helped us a great deal but I'm ready to spend time alone with my little family so I'm going to kick them out. I don't want to be the bad guy so I look at Christian. He must see it in my eyes so he stands up.

"Alright guys, Ana's exhausted so we're going to go to bed."

"Okay." Elliot stands with Kate. "I know how exhausting it is to go through labor."

I giggle when Elliot shows me shared sympathy, rubbing his nonexistent bump.

"Goodnight, Ana." Kate hugs me gently. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, goodnight."

While Christian shows Kate and Elliot out, Teddy wakes in his swing so I get him out knowing he'll be hungry. I sit on the sofa and lift my shirt to breastfeed him. He latches on and starts to suckle right away as I stare, fascinated at my baby boy, that I'm a mother.

"Now that's a fucking beautiful sight."

I look up hearing Christian and see him leaning against the door frame. I smile at him while I breastfeed our son. He pushes from the frame and walks all the way into the room and sits next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. I lean against him as I continue to feed Teddy.

"Don't get use to it, Teddy." He says when Teddy lets out a satisfied grunt and putting his hand on my breast.

I giggle. "I'm never going to dry up with you going after me."

"He's taunting me." He chuckles as Teddy grunts again and again making more sounds of satisfaction.

I'm so tired and ready to sleep so when Teddy finishes eating, Christian takes him from me to burp him and tells me to change for bed.

I get up and go to our room and change into a nightgown that will be easy for me to breastfeed Teddy when he wakes during the night.

I climb onto our bed and cover with the bedding as I wait for my boys.

It doesn't take Christian long to enter our room but he's not wearing his shirt anymore and Teddy is wearing different pajamas.

"What happened?" I ask him as he hands me Teddy.

"I've changed Ava, I've changed Mya, and neither girl peed on me." I giggle as Christian takes off his pants but stop when he takes his boxer briefs off. His dick is flaccid but it's still large and then it starts to grow so I look at him.

"Don't bite your lip, baby, I can't have you for 6 weeks." He warns me and kisses me chastely. "I'm going to take a shower."

"It's going to be a long six weeks." I say to myself as I hold Teddy who is falling asleep.

I'll have to satisfy my man with my mouth like I did when I was on pelvic rest.

I get out of bed then put Teddy in his co-sleeper bassinet and then get back into bed.

Christian comes out, freshly showered and changed then gets onto the bed with me and holds me as we lay in bed talking about Teddy and his crazy birth until we drift to sleep. Only to wake hours later to feed and change Teddy and soon a pattern is set.

* * *

 _~One Month~_

"What are the girls going to be for Halloween?" I ask Kate as she and I have lunch together.

Christian returned to work but I'm still home with Teddy. Kate came over to have lunch with me after she went to her doctor's appointment for Ela to keep me company for bit. She said Elliot came with her but went back to work after the appointment so she grabbed lunch and stopped by to visit with me and see Teddy for awhile before she picks up her girls from her mother.

"Ava wants to be a business woman so I'm going to dress Mya up as her assistant."

"A business woman?" _Don't most little girls want to be a princess?_

"Christian." We both say.

Ava is very fond of her uncle Christian.

"What are you dressing Teddy up as?"

"A Teddy bear. I'm not taking him out, though. Christian and I are going to stay home and watch scary movies."

"Mya's staying home with my mom but Elliot and I are going to take Ava trick or treating. Are you doing anything else? Like as a couple."

"Mia wanted us to go to a party, but I'd rather stay in."

"Yeah, she asked us too. We might stop by after the girls are asleep."

We hear Teddy's cry in his playpen so I get up to tend to my son.

"I have to go pick up Ava and Mya from my mother so I'll see you later."

"Okay. Laters." I say as I pick up Teddy who is still swaddled in his soft gray blanket that has his name embroidered on it that was gifted to us by my parents and sit on the sofa to breast feed him.

On Halloween I dress Teddy in his first Halloween teddy bear costume and Christian and I take him to see his grandparents so they can see him in his little costume then we go home for the night and snuggle together as we watch a scary movie marathon in our media room and eat snack size chocolates all night.

* * *

 _~Six Weeks~_

It's been wonderful having Teddy here but very exhausting and I love every minute of it. Christian and I just dropped Teddy off with Kate and Elliot so we can go on a date and since I'm clear to have sex, I'm sure we will enjoy one another before we pick him up. We haven't been out as a couple since Teddy was born and we haven't been out as a family yet because the Media still hasn't gotten their picture of him.

After we drop Teddy off at Kate and Elliot's with Prescott, Teddy's CPO, we go back home to get ready since I didn't want to get dressed up and have Teddy spit up on me like Ava did to Kate when she was a few months old before Kate and Elliot's first date.

As soon as we walk off the elevator, Christian and I go to our bedroom.

When I walk passed our big, comfy, inviting bed, my feet have a mind of their own and I walk to the bed instead of our closet.

I look back at Christian as I pull the covers back to see him smirking at me and looking just as tired as I feel.

"Oh, yeah, baby." He says as he unbuckles his belt and takes off his jeans. "I'm into that."

He walks over and joins me on our bed where we lay down together and... take a nap, totally skipping our date.

* * *

 _~Two Months~_

"Baby, are you ready?" I hear Christian from downstairs.

We're going to the Grey's for thanksgiving dinner tonight so I'm in my upstairs closet, putting on a sweater dress for dinner.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I put on my boots and walk down the hall to the stairs.

"You will be." I hear him say but he didn't know I did because he assumed I was in my closet.

Since I've been cleared for sexual intercourse, we go at it just as much as before but this time we have to work around Teddy's nap schedule. I've also been working out with Christian's personal trainer, Claude, since I was given the all clear by my doctor to exercise. I'm now in better shape than before I had Teddy, and I couldn't be happier with the way my body looks, especially my much larger breasts and hips. I'm much more curvy than before but it's a sexy curvy.

"I heard that."

He looks up at me from the bottom of the stairs while he holds Teddy and smirks at me as I descend the stairs. I make it as dramatic as I can and walk down the stairs slowly. As he gets a good look at my body that has been hiding under sweats and sweaters due to the colder weather, his eye darken with desire. I stop in front of him and kiss him.

"Ready?" I ask sweetly.

"Maybe we can be a little late."

I giggle at his suggestion. _Still insatiable as ever._

"We can't. We have to go. Later." I promise.

"Fine, but you better believe I'm taking you in my childhood bedroom."

"Surely you have lost your marbles. Taylor!" I call for him even though he and Gail have the night off to enjoy the holiday with Sophie. "We need to stop at the corner store on our way to Bellevue and pick up a bag of marbles for Christian."

Christian chuckles as I talk to nobody.

"Funny, baby."

He smacks my ass as I bend over to grab Teddy's bag and runs his hand all over my backside.

"But I will be hitting this tonight."

Still bent over, I look over my shoulder at my insatiable husband. "Marbles." I giggle.

After I have everything for Teddy I put on my black knee length coat and button it then take Teddy from Christian so he can put on his black button up coat. Christian grabs the bags from me and the desert I made while I hold Teddy and together we board the elevator.

"What do you think about moving?"

"Moving?" I can't help how sad I sound. "Why? I love our apartment, Christian."

"I know, baby, me too. But we're a family now. Teddy's only going to get bigger, I think we should buy a family home, perhaps, somewhere along the Sound, perhaps, in Bellevue closer to our family."

"But what will we do with Escala?" I ask as we walk to our SUV.

"We'll keep it, of course." He opens the back door for me so I can put Teddy in his seat. The car already warm from the heated garage. "It was our first place together but we need someplace to grow as a family with a back yard."

"I guess you're right." I say as I get into the SUV and Christian gets in to drive us to his parents.

"We'll look at a few places." He kisses my hand as he drives. "Maybe we'll find one we like."

"Yeah, okay."

I'm a little sad to be moving. Escala was our first home together, but Christian is right, we're a family now and need a family home and it would be nice to live closer to our families.

We enjoy thanksgiving dinner with our family.

After dinner the guys watch the football game and us ladies gossip in the kitchen with Teddy and Mya as Ava is bouncing back and forth between the family room and the kitchen. Christian and I do NOT go into his childhood bedroom but we do fool around at home after we put Teddy to bed.

* * *

 _~Three Months~_

I can't believe how big Teddy is getting at three months old. It feels like just yesterday I had him. He enjoys tummy time especially when Christian and I get on the floor with him and he loves bath time. He's an extremely happy baby but he gets upset when Christian goes anywhere near my breasts. It's so funny, it's like he knows daddy steals some of his milk, even though Christian doesn't do that in front of Teddy.

Christian and I have been looking at houses in Bellevue that are along the Sound and I think we found the perfect house. It's big with five bedrooms and 6.5 baths, a family room, a great room, a media room, a music room, the huge kitchen that looks like a dream to work in and the beautiful meadow that over looks the Sound. We didn't want to settle on the first house we looked at and that was the first house we saw so we kept looking and no other house can measure up to that house.

"Christian, I think we should consider the first house." I tell him as we cuddle together in front of our fireplace, drinking hot chocolate.

We put Teddy to bed then came out to have our alone time which lead to our 'alone' time and we ended up making love in front of the fire with our Christmas tree and the snow falling in the background. The crackle of the fire and the soft music playing in the background is so romantic as the snow falls on a mostly sleeping Seattle. Christian and I are sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket.

Christian signs and sets his cup on the table so I look up at him.

"That house was sold the day after we looked at it."

I grin. "Did you buy it?"

My smile slowly falls as he stays completely serious.

"It's okay, we can just keep looking." I tell him.

"We can't or we'll have too many."

"Too many?" _What is he talking about?_

He reaches under our tree and hands me a small box so I put my cup next to his on the table as I accept the box.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"But Christian, it's not Christmas yet."

"Open the box, Ana."

I open it and see a key inside.

"Christian!" I hit him playfully and he chuckles. "Why do you do that to me?"

"I love messing with you." He grins and kisses me, I can taste his hot chocolate when he slips his tongue inside my mouth so I moan.

"So you bought the house?" I ask to be sure after we've finished round two.

"Yes, I bought the house."

Christmas morning, Christian and I dressed in matching red and white stripped pajamas as well as Teddy and went to the Grey's for Christmas.

After everyone opened their gifts Christian and I changed into dinner attire and joined everyone for dinner.

I will not admit to Christian having his desert in his childhood bedroom before dinner.

* * *

 _~Four Months~_

On December 31st Mia went into labor and gave birth to the new year's baby, her daughter, Christin Elliette Kavanagh. She looks like Mia with Ethan's green eyes. We call her Chrissy. Christian and Elliot told Ethan about the labor stimulator and talked Ethan into experiencing faux labor. Kate and I tried talking Christian and Elliot into doing it again but they declined. Ethan is now okay with only one baby for some reason.

After the first of January, I started working at Grey Publishing again, but I only go in on half days Tuesdays and Thursdays and I work from home on Wednesdays. The panic room is great and I have everything I need in there for Teddy because I bring him with me. The media haven't been swarming but do snap a few photos of us with Teddy but since it's winter they're not very good photos because he's bundle up. Thankfully they seem to keep their distance, unlike when they found out we were married, which I am thankful for.

* * *

 _~Five Months~_

It's Valentine's day today and Grace is watching all her grandchildren, Ava, Mya, Teddy, and Chrissy, with my mother's help so Christian and I can go out with Elliot and Kate and Mia and Ethan. It's not weird for me because I'm an only child but I can just imagine how the Grey and Kavanagh siblings feel, hanging out with their siblings on a romantic day like today, but we all decided to spend it together to get more 'adult' time in since us girls are surrounded with babies all day. Kate's about to pop soon so she wont be drinking but we're all going to the Mile High for dinner.

After dinner we go our separate ways so Christian is flew us in _Charlie Tango_ to a Bed and Breakfast with a couple's day spa in Bainbridge Island so we can enjoy our only adult time.

It was adorable how that came about. Christian was planning the perfect Valentine's day date while he was holding Teddy. Teddy started to play with Christian's computer and somehow booked us into a Bed and Breakfast. Since it was located in Bainbridge and close to Seattle Christian kept Teddy's reservations for his parents.

Christian rented out every room in the B&B so we'll have plenty of privacy. We've already had dinner a romantic dinner but when it came time to enjoy our couples massage, it was rather funny when Christian decided it would be better if a woman massaged me so I said if a woman is to massage me then a man is to massage him. So that led us to our room with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries without a couples massage.

Christian has massaged me so now I am massaging him. He's laying on our bed naked on his stomach while I straddle him and rub his back only wearing a robe. When he massaged me I too was naked. When he finished, much too soon if you ask me, we obviously had sex. After we came down from our high, it's my turn to massage him.

"Mmmm." He moans as I rub harder, pushing deeper as I massage his muscular back and it makes me wet to hear him. "That feels great."

Suddenly he flips over and his erection is standing hard and proud between us. Christian grabs my hips and glides me onto his dick.

"Christian." I moan as I throw my head back and put my hands on his hard pecks.

We begin to move, rocking back and forth together.

"I'm so close." I warn him when I'm almost there.

"I feel you, baby." He moans.

"Oh god." I barely get out as my insides start to clench and spasm in a mind-blowing orgasm with Christian following me and sitting up to hold me as he buries his head in my neck, kissing me over and over as I feel him pour himself into me.

When we've calmed we collapse onto the bed with me on his chest, He still has his arms around me, holding me close as we try to catch our breath.

We're now laying on the bed snuggled together as I lay my head on his chest and play with the contours of his abs and his oh so happy trail.

"Do you think he misses us?" I ask Christian.

This is the first time we've ever really been away from Teddy, especially overnight.

"I'm sure he does, baby."

After we call our mother's who assure us that Teddy is just fine along with his cousins, Christian and I drift to sleep.

* * *

 _~Six Months~_

 **CPOV**

I've received a text from Elliot as soon as I left for _Grey House_ saying Kate is in labor and she's dilated to 4. He will let us know when she's further along so we can go to the hospital. I also get texts from Ana and Mia throughout the day, keeping me informed.

Near the end of my day I receive another text that she's a 6. Since my niece is about to be born, I'm leaving work early to go home because I know Ana's waiting on pins and needles to go to the hospital.

Taylor parks the SUV and when I get out, I notice Mia's car. I shake my head as I walk to the elevator.

When I step off the girls are both on the phone and holding their young.

"Kate's in labor." They announce in unison like they haven't been texting me all day about it.

"I know." I sit next to Ana and take Teddy from her.

"Ow!" Ana and I try to get Teddy to let his death grip of his mother's hair go.

After the girls are finally off their phones we have dinner together then watch a movie while we wait for word of Ela coming.

A few hours later they start to get ready.

"What are you doing?"

"Kate's dilated to 8 so it wont be long now." Mia says as she puts her phone away and sets Chrissy in Teddy's bassinet. "I'll watch the babies so you guys can go to the hospital first."

"I'll watch the babies." I offer so they can go see our niece without worrying about the babies.

"No, you guys go first." Mia says, taking Teddy from me. "I'll watch them then when you come back I'll go. Chrissy needs to eat so after I put Teddy down I can feed her, this works best for me."

"Okay."

Ana and I leave to go to the hospital.

As soon as we arrive in the labor and delivery waiting room, everyone waiting pounces.

"Have you heard anything?" Mom asks us.

"Um, no." I say as Ana and I walk in and sit down near my parents and Mr. Kavanagh.

"We just go here." I state the obvious.

An hour later and two phone calls to Mia from Ana to check on Teddy, Elliot comes through the door with tiny ink foot prints on his arm and chocolate candy bars in his hands.

"It's a boy!" He shouts as he gives everyone an Almond Joy.

"Wait." I say as he hands me one of the chocolate bars. "What?"

 _I thought they were having a girl?_

"I have a son." He grins. "Elliot Jr. He's here."

"Why are you giving us Almond Joy's?" Ana asks him as he hands her the chocolate bar.

"Because Almond Joy's have nuts. Mounds don't." He says like it's obvious. "I got them from the vending machine because I can't give you the pink bubble gum cigars that Mia gave us to give out after our baby was born because he is a she." He grins. "Junior."

"I don't understand?" Dad is just as confused as the rest of us.

Mom and Ana pay us no mind as they leave the room to see the newest addition to our family.

"The doctor must of got the sex wrong when she did the ultrasound because that was a penis I saw on my boy."

"So you're saying the doctor got it wrong three times?"

"Yeah. She said determining the sex via ultrasound isn't 100% positive. I'm gonna go back to the room with Katie."

"Hey, El." I call him before he walks away.

"Yeah?" He's grinning from ear to ear.

"Does Elliot Jr. take after Elliot Sr.?" I smirk as I ask. "Is that why they couldn't determine the sex?"

 _Teddy sure does take after his daddy._

Elliot flips me off and walks down the hallway to Kate's room.

I follow him but spot Mom and Ana looking through the nursery window so I walk over to them.

I hold Ana as we watch the nurse take a baby out of a bassinet with a name card that reads GREY and gives our nephew his first bath.

After Ana and I hold EJ, we head home to watch Chrissy for Mia so she can visit with Kate and EJ. Nobody told her it's a boy so she's expecting Ela not EJ.

She's going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

 _~Seven Months~_

I can't believe how fast time is going. Ava is 4, Ana and I have been married for 4 years, Teddy is seven months hold and next month we'll be moving into our new home in Bellevue. Ana and I celebrated our anniversary this year by going to Aspen for a week. Ana didn't want to leave Teddy for that long so he came along and Carla took a week off to join us so she could watch Teddy while Ana and I celebrated alone.

Aspen is a great location for vacationing. I may consider buying a home for us there but when I mentioned it to Ana she suggested we wait a little while longer as we've so much on our plate at the moment with a seven month old baby and our new home we're moving into next month.

I'm just stepping off the elevator when I'm greeted with the sight of Ana's delectable ass wiggling around in full view. My dick instantly comes alive at the sight.

"Honey," I call to her as I walk towards my family. "I'm home."

"Christian!" She grins as she glances over her shoulder at me. "Watch this!"

She and Teddy were playing with cars while he was sitting on the floor in front of her but now she's putting him on his tummy.

I sit on the edge of the table to watch what she's so excited to show me.

Teddy pushes himself up using his arms, doing a little push-up, Teddy has been crawling on his belly so I'm expecting him to move but he doesn't, instead he goes back down then his bottom comes up and starts rocking back and forth after he pushes up using his arms. He's got the crawling position down and is rocking but not moving.

"Teddy." Ana calls his attention. "Come on, Teddy, show daddy what you can do."

"Is he imitating me?" I ask when he keeps rocking.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, he's got the motion right." I nod to him.

She looks back at Teddy who is still rocking and drooling, looking like I do, minus the drooling, when I'm going at it with Ana.

"NO." She giggles finally catching on. "Just... hold on."

She gets up and grabs Teddy's favorite toy out of a basket of toys she keeps in the main room for him. A bright orange ball that is also a rattle is Teddy's favorite out of all the rest. Ana shakes it getting Teddy's attention then gets back into her positions and holds the ball a little further than Teddy can reach. When he tries to get the ball Ana pulls back.

"Why aren't you giving it to him?"

"Will you just watch?"

She does it again and again, teasing him with the ball until finally he gets frustrated enough and starts to move foreword as Ana moves back. She doesn't go very far but he did it, my son crawled to his mother, well, his favorite toy but he did it.

"Way to go, Teddy!" I congratulate my son as he sits with his toy, shaking it to make the noise it provides when he does so.

* * *

 _~Eight Months~_

Teddy has been a crawling machine since he learned how. Ana and I are finally in our home on the Sound in Bellevue and settling in nicely. We're closer to our family now and Ana loves it just as much as I do. We have all the rooms fully finished and furnished with the exception of a Playroom here. Having a Playroom was fun while we were young and we are still young but this is our family home so we left most of the naughty items at Escala and will go there whenever we wish. However, we did purchase another Tantra Chair for our master bedroom here along with naughty toys in a locked drawer under our bed.

GEH is flourishing beyond what I expected and Ana has decided she enjoys being home so she's taking time off from GP until further notice. Anastasia brought Teddy to have lunch with me and show him to our employees and he even wore an adorable little grey suit and tie that matched mine perfectly. Teddy is growing like a weed and Ana is as sweet and as beautiful as ever. We celebrated Ana's first mother's day together along with the other lady's in our lives that are mothers.

* * *

 _~Nine Months~_

It's my 25th birthday and the _Coping Together_ gala falls on the day before my birthday so Ana, Teddy and I are just going to sleepover at my parents then spend the day with our family. The Coping Together theme this year was chosen by a 4 year old Ava and she chose flowers. Most men are wearing a single flower on their tux but Ava's goofy father took it a step further and wore a flower tux jacket with black slacks. Gail offered to watch Teddy for us inside my parents house since we don't want him around all the people and Gretchen is assisting Gail with Mya and Chrissy as well. Ava's so excited that she's able to attend the gala like a big girl and she even sat right next to me.

Just as the auction starts Ana excuses herself to check on Teddy so all the gentlemen at the table stand as I assist her out of her chair. I kiss her chastely and watch as her sexy ass sways in that beautiful gown until I can no longer see her. Maybe I should follow her and get in our little rendezvous now.

I'm about to follow through but Ava stops me.

"Uncle Cwistin, what are they bidding on?"

She shows me Ana's auction card with the elegant gold cursive writing that she's holding. I pay attention to the auction a little more than before until I figure out what they are bidding on. I notice they are auctioning off Mr. and Mrs. Nora's drive an Aston Martin DB7 for a day.

"Driving a car for a day." I let Ava know.

"Oh, I don't want that."

I chuckle as she looks like she's reading the auction card even though she can't read.

She asks me twice more what they are bidding on and I tell her until we get to our place in New York that Ana and I put in the auction. It's a one weekend stay in our New York penthouse apartment. We've stayed in New York quite a few times but it's not home so we put it up for auction for a weekend the past couple years. Guests who win usual go on business trips and stay in our penthouse apartment instead of a hotel.

"Five thousand dollars."

"Six thousand dollars."

The bidding continues until we hear a little voice shout.

"Ten dowars!"

The room is silent for a bit until it erupts in laughter at the cute 4 year old next to me.

 _"Ten thousand dollars?"_ The MC asks unsure, looking at our table.

I nod once to the MC to go ahead.

 _"Ten thousand going once."_ No one dares bid against an adorable 4 year old. _"Going twice. Sold to the lovely lady in the flower dress."_

The tent erupts in applause as Ava squeals with excitement that she won.

Elliot and Kate explain to Ava that the auction is for adults only and she's not to bid again.

When Ana returns she tells me she put Teddy to sleep in our room, well, my childhood room with Gail watching him.

We dance the night away and I even dance with Ava a few times.

There are no fireworks this year because of the three babies sleeping inside the house but I still take Ana to the boathouse where I enjoy my desert before I tie her up with my bowtie and fuck her from behind, enjoying her sexy ass. She's been using the balls to make herself tighter and I fucking love it as much as my dick does.

The next morning mom and Ana make me and everyone else breakfast for my birthday and we take everyone out on _The Anastasia Grace_ to celebrated my 25th birthday as well as my first father's day and everyone else's father's day.

* * *

 _~Ten Months~_

Now that Teddy is a professional crawler he's moved onto trying to walk but he only does so if he's holding onto furniture. Since watching the fourth of July fireworks are much too loud for a ten month old baby, Ana and I line our family room up with pillows and blankets as we watch the firework display on our large TV so Teddy can enjoy them without the loud booming noise. We even sleep on the makeshift bed after the fireworks are over.

* * *

 _~Eleven Months~_

 ** _CHRISTIAN! I THINK TEDDY IS GOING TO WALK!_ **photo attached** _-A_**

I look at the photo of Teddy standing, not holding onto anything. I don't reply to the text sent to me, instead I push the speed dial and call her. She probably thought I was in a meeting and didn't want to call.

 _"Christian!"_ I can tell she's grinning as I pack up and leave my office. _"Did you get my text?"_

"Yeah, I'm on my way home." I don't want to miss this.

"Andrea, cancel everything I have for today, I'm going home." I say as I rush pass her desk.

"Yes, sir."

I get in the elevator and go down to the parking garage.

 _"Teddy. ... Teddy."_ I hear Ana calling his attention as I get into my R8 that I drove myself in today. It's not the same R8 my grandparents gave me for my high school graduation, it's the latest model that I bought for myself when I bought Ana her birthday gift which is next month as well as our son's. I can't believe he'll be one already.

"What's he doing?" I ask as I put my phone on hands-free.

 _"He's just standing there. I've been trying to get him to move but he wont. He'll hold onto the table to try to come to me but then he'll let go and just stand there."_ I can tell she's grinning just as I am. _"Oh my gosh!"_

"WHAT?" _Please, don't say he's taking any steps yet before I get there._

 _"I'm just so excited!"_

"Tell him not to move until I get there." Fuck, I hope I don't miss this, Bellevue is a ways away.

 **..**

As soon as I pass our gates and drive down our drive way, I park my R8 and jog to the front door.

"Ana!" I call to her as soon as I enter the house.

"In here!"

I walk into the main room where Ana is waiting for me. Teddy is holding onto the table as he plays with his toys.

I sit next to Ana on the floor in front of Teddy, just out of his reach.

"Teddy." I call his attention.

"Teddy, come to daddy." I hold out my arms for him and he lets go of the table but he just stands there.

"Come on, Teddy." Ana coaches him.

We sit here for about 30 minutes trying to get our son to take a step before he finally plops down and crawls into my lap.

 **..**

Later that night after dinner Ana and I relax in our family room with Teddy. We're all on the floor as we discuss Teddy's first birthday next month and the plans we're planning. Ana has Teddy in her lap as we continue talking about his first birthday party and I'm enjoying a snack.

"Your mother said we can have his party at their house."

"Yeah, we usually do have our party's there, but now we have our own house, I think we should have it here." I say as I hold Teddy who plops on my lap and give him some of the graham cracker I was snacking on.

"Yeah, okay. We can have it out back if the weather cooperates and if not we can arrange the main room to fit everyone." She says as she holds Teddy in her lap while he eats his cracker.

"We're only inviting close friends and family?" I ask to be sure as I give Teddy another graham cracker.

"Yeah, just the usual-" She stops midsentence to eat the graham cracker that Teddy is trying to feed her. "Just the usual suspects."

"Ana, I think I'm going crazy." I say as I look around deep in thought.

"Why?"

"Where did you get that graham cracker?"

I have graham crackers but she doesn't and we're sitting across from each other on the floor. She still has Teddy in her lap much like when we started this conversation.

"Teddy, why?"

"Oh." That's right I gave Teddy a graham cracker.

Wait a minute. We're not far apart but we're not close either and I know I didn't reach it to him.

"Holy shit!" I shout when I realize what's been happening.

"What?!"

"Teddy's been walking and we haven't even noticed."

"What? No he hasn't."

"Then how did he get the graham cracker?"

"He's probably..." She trails off trying to think of a logical explanation. "Maybe he's holding onto the table like he usually does."

She stands Teddy up so I hold out my hands and move them in a come here motion to Teddy.

 _Come on, son_.

Teddy coos and grins excitedly as he takes a step. _Holy fuck!_ He takes the last three steps to me before he plops down but I catch him.

"Did you see that?!" Ana squeals excitedly.

* * *

 _~One Year~_

We're in the backyard of our home enjoying both Ana and Teddy's birthday.

I can't believe Teddy is already a year old. It feels like just yesterday that Ana gave birth to him and I caught him in my arms.

Everyone is enjoying themselves and I don't think I've ever seen my mother smile so much. She's beyond trilled with all the grandchildren that surround her as Ana, Mia and Kate take pictures of mom with all her grandbabies. Ava's 4, Mya's 22 months, Teddy's a year old, Chrissy is 8 months, and EJ is 6 months. I'm not sure if any of us will have more but I know mother would be beyond thrilled to have more grandchildren to spoil with love and kisses.

Since I basically buy Ana a new car every year, I bought her a plum Audi Spyder R8 this year for her 23rd birthday and we also bought Teddy an R8 to drive around the backyard. He's still too little to understand how it works so Ava has been driving Teddy and Mya around the yard.

Elliot got Teddy a custom made wooden swing-set that he and I put together with Dad and Ray's help. It was a fun day last weekend and when we finally put it together, we all had a beer to celebrate. You wouldn't think it would be so tedious to put the damn thing together, especially with men who like to build things, but it was.

When it was time to have cake, Ana put the baby smash cake that looks like a teddy bear face in front of Teddy but far enough away to were he wouldn't harm himself with the candle. After we sang to him and Ana, Ana and I blew out Teddy's candle for him then moved the cake closer to him. He just sat there starring at it, not knowing what to do so Ana gave him a spoon. If you give that boy a spoon, he will eat anything, which pleases me immensely. After Teddy got the spoon he began to dig in and make a completely adorable chocolate mess. Everyone loved the main cake that looked like an actual teddy bear. Ana gave Teddy a quick bath after he finished making more of a mess on himself than in his mouth and an outfit change and now everyone is outside playing with the babies as we enjoy the rest of this beautiful day that the loves of my life were born on.

I look up from where I'm sitting when I hear that sweet sexy giggle of my wife and see she is pushing Teddy on the swings with Ava right next to them. She's a wonderful mother just like I knew she would be. I look around at everyone else who is near and dear to us and see they are all having just as much fun.

I can't believe _this_ is my life.

* * *

 _Christian 24/25  
Anastasia 22/23  
Teddy newborn - 1 year  
_

 **A/N: _I wanted to get Teddy's first year done in one chapter._**

 ** _Shouting out to my 2000th reviewer!_** Chermayne

 ** _Thank you all for reading and reviewing._**


	50. (49) Timing Is Everything

_~One Year Later~_

 **CPOV**

As I drive home to my family I admire the beautiful autumn leaves, falling from the trees. The vibrant color and cool air makes me feel warm for some unexplainable reason and I can't wait to get home to my family after a long tedious day at _Grey House_.

We're planning to have another baby so Ana has been off her birth-control since June for my birthday. Ana convinced me into letting it happen when it happens and not 'plan' for it to happen so our sex life hasn't changed, but Ana's still not pregnant. I'm hoping, if she's not pregnant within the next few months, I can convince her to plan the pregnancy like I did with Teddy the first time. We're not sure when we conceived him, but with the timing, I'd be willing to bet it was that night we made love on the beach in Bora Bora.

Teddy is two now. He had a construction birthday party and got excited when he got a tour of his uncle's construction company even if it was only the inside of Elliot's office, but he still got excited that he wore a legit construction hard hat. It's funny, his oldest is all about business and my son is all about construction. There have been plenty of times when Ana and I find loose screws all over our house, unsure of where they came from. It's all thanks to his uncle's birthday gift to him, real tools and his own little tool box to keep them in. Teddy enjoys fixing things and building. Much like me, he likes to know how things construct and deconstruct.

Ana has taken a hiatus from work to be a full time mom. She's going to return to work after our children start school, that way she can be home with them while they are little and have something to occupy her time when they are older while they are in school.

I pull my R8 trough our property gates after I input the code to open them and drive down our long driveway until I reach our home and park next to one of our SUVs. Ana had some errands to run today, so they must of just got home. We, thankfully, haven't had a threat as bad as when we were in Bora Bora but we still have security, although Taylor needed to day off to go to his daughters school for conferences so I drove myself today.

We're going to my parents house for dinner tonight so I'll need to take a quick shower and get ready before we leave.

As soon as I walk through the front doors, I can smell something baking and I can hear _Super Why?_ on the television in the family room, it's Teddy's favorite show. Ana loves it that he's a mixture of both our personalities. He's into how things tick and books.

"Ana? Teddy?" I call to them quietly in case Teddy is napping when I walk through to the family room but it's empty.

 _Hmmm. Where's my family?_

I continue to look for them until I hear them talking and giggling. I follow the sound of their sweet voices and see them in the kitchen. From the freshly baked smell and this angle, it looks like they are baking cookies, peanut butter with chocolate kisses, Teddy's favorite. Their backs are facing me and they haven't noticed that I'm here so I take this opportunity to admire my family as they bake the delicious treats.

"Us wike."

I smile when I see Teddy pop an unwrapped chocolate kiss into his already chocolate covered mouth as he sits on top of the counter next to his beautiful mother who is unwrapping the candies to place on the freshly baked peanut butter cookies that are furthest away from Teddy, no doubt so he doesn't touch the hot cookie sheet. Her ass in those jeans is seriously giving me a hard-on with her much sexier curvier figure, not that she wasn't sexy before, but motherhood agrees with her extremely. I adjust myself to get comfortable as I continue to watch them interact.

"Teddy." Ana giggles when she sees him, eating the chocolate.

"Mo." I see Teddy sign 'more' as he tries to say the word while his mother cleans his chocolate covered face.

Anastasia was teaching him sign language as it was difficult for me to understand him so when he signs more or any other sign, I know what he wants without having to ask Ana what he said. She's taught him a few other signs, but since he uses his words as he signs I've gotten familiar with his baby language and we're no longer frustrated, me not understanding him, him not getting what he's asked for.

"No more chocolate. We need them for the cookies to take to Nana and Papa's house later."

She continues to roll cookie balls and hands them to Teddy to put on a cool pan.

"Potty." Teddy tells his mother he has to use the bathroom.

"Do you have to go potty, Teddy?"

"Potty, yes."

"Okay. Okay."

I back up so I'm not seen and watch my wife as she quickly washes the cookie dough from her hands, turns off our oven, then takes Teddy towards our hall bathroom.

They haven't noticed me yet so I follow them.

We've been potty training Teddy since June when we decided to try for another baby and he's doing surprisingly well for his age and became completely potty trained the day before his 2nd birthday. Ana said it was her birthday present from him, no more diapers, but he insists on sitting and wont stand. I've tried showing him but he doesn't pay any attention to me so I want to watch how Ana's been trying to get him to stand since she obviously can't 'show' him how.

This reminds me of the day Ana caught Teddy and I 'shaving' in our underwear. I had just gotten out of the shower and had my towel wrapped around my hips, about to shave, after making love to my wife, which lead to us going at it hot and heavy. I fucked her into oblivion because she was passed out on our bed when I left her, when Teddy came in having just woke from his nap, wearing only his underwear. Teddy saw me shaving and wanted to shave as well so I put on my boxer briefs and carried him downstairs to grab a spoon then brought him back to our master bathroom, passing his beautiful peacefully sleeping mother twice, then lathered cream on his face and gave him the spoon and demonstrated how to 'shave' as I explained the importance of safety to my 2 year old. Ana woke from her nap and was watching us without our knowledge then took a photo as she giggled at us, letting her presence be known. The next day she got Teddy a junior shaving kit to use only with my supervision even though the kit is harmless, and we be sure to keep all razors up since he saw me shave and seems really into it.

She leaves the door cracked open so I watch them silently.

I watch as she kneels on the floor and helps him with his pants then she tosses something into the toilet.

"Potty on the Cheerios, Teddy."

 _Cheerios?_

"No." He says stubbornly and tries to sit on the potty.

I try not to laugh as I think of a toilet as a potty, now thinking like a toddler. I even became upset a work last week and said 'shoot' during a meeting instead of 'shit' because I'm trying hard not to say anything Teddy will no doubt repeat since he's talking now, like his first word. I smile when I remember him calling his mother 'baby' as he's heard me call her by the pet name many times.

"Come on, Teddy. Big boys potty standing up. Don't you want to potty like daddy?"

"No."

Ana huffs, giving up and helps him to sit.

"Maybe you should demonstrate?" I joke as I finally make myself known and lean against the door frame as I open the door a little wider.

"Dawee!" Teddy shouts excitedly from where he's doing his business.

Ana gasps and looks at the door over her shoulder, moving to hide Teddy from my view.

"Christian." The way she says my name is like she's been caught doing something she shouldn't be doing and it confuses me.

"Ana." My voice is wary as I don't know why she's acting like this.

"What are you doing home so early?" She asks, looking a little flustered as she puts some of her hair behind her ear.

"I finished up everything at the office so I could come home early since we're going to my parents tonight." I look at her suspiciously.

"Dawee. Dawee."

I look at Teddy who is calling my attention but Ana covers him by kneeling up higher so I can't see him. I frown.

 _Why is she doing this?_

"C-can you wait in the.. um, the family room, please?" She stutters.

 _Why is she acting like this?_

"Sure."

But I don't move as I continue to look at her suspiciously and a feeling of dread washes over me.

"Why?" I croak then clear my throat so it seems as if I had something caught.

"Please." Is all she says, practically begging and desperate for me to leave.

"Alright." I still don't know what to think of this but non the less I go to the family room.

When I enter the family room, I turn _Super Why?_ down and wait impatiently for my wife. I don't know what to think of her suspicious behavior and I hate to say I'm nervous. _What is going on with her?_ I'm determined to find out as soon as she comes in here.

I look up when I see Ana carrying Teddy as they enter the family room.

"What's going on." It's not a question, I demand to know.

"Y-you didn't see Teddy's shirt did you?" She seems nervous.

I furrow my brow because I can clearly see his shirt now, but since she's hiding the front I suspect there's something on it that I didn't notice.

"No?"

She looks relieved and sighs as she sits next to me.

"Teddy, show daddy your shirt."

I look at Teddy's shirt when he turns around.

It's says _Only Child_ but it's crossed out and in smaller print it says... _HOLY FUCK!_

I snap my head up so fast to look up at Ana, I'm afraid I gave myself whiplash. She's grinning, holding an sonogram photo. I quickly take the photo from her to examine it to be sure she's not shitting me, thinking it may be Teddy's ultrasound, but she's serious. I notice the date and time of the ultrasound in my hand then look at the new baby's photo as I run my index finger over the tiny blip. When we had our first ultrasound of Teddy, Ana was already 11 weeks along so his ultrasounds always looked like a baby but this is much smaller and looks like a little tiny blip.

"Are you serious?" I grin as look at her since I know it's an ultrasound but it looks nothing like a baby, but with Teddy's shirt...

She bites her lip and nods her head.

"I'm pregnant." She confirms with a smile and tears lining her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only just found out. I told you I haven't been feeling well so I went to the doctor. I didn't really have morning sickness with Teddy so I just thought I was ill. They did a test and it confirmed I'm pregnant then I got an ultrasound done. I made an appointment with Dr. Greene for next month. We can go together."

"Everything okay?" With Teddy she was put on pelvic rest because the placenta was low.

"Everything is great." She assures me with a smile. "I thought we could tell everyone tonight at dinner?"

"Yes, of course. When are you due?"

"Oh!" She gets extremely excited as she holds Teddy and brushes his hair with her hand, causing his eyes to droop and drift. I suspect he hasn't had his nap yet. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. You'll never guess my due date. It's your birthday!"

"Wow."

"Wouldn't that be neat if the baby was born on your birthday? Because Teddy was born on mine."

"Yeah, that would be great. But Teddy was also two weeks late and it's rare for a baby to be born on their due date."

"Well, maybe this baby will be more like daddy and want to come on time." She giggles and I laugh at the unintentionally suggestion.

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby." I say in awe as I rub my chin and I look at the photo, fascinated.

"I know." She smiles, happy.

I can't contain my grin as I stare at the photo.

"You should get ready. I have to finish the cookies but I'm going to put Teddy down for his nap and when he wakes we can leave."

"Yeah, okay." I kiss her and my son who is drifting off in his mother's arms.

I put the ultrasound photo in my pocket as I carry Teddy for Ana and help her put him down for his nap. He was already drifting so he's out like a light as soon as his head touches his pillow. Instead of letting Ana go downstairs, I take her back to our room and make love to her again and again.

* * *

Our family was just as thrilled as when we announced we were pregnant with Teddy. They loved the shirt Teddy wore. The shirt that said Only Child crossed out and Big Brother in small writing under that. It was quiet a shock for everyone when we unzipped Teddy's jacket since we didn't tell them we were trying for another baby. They didn't know we were trying when Ana got pregnant with Teddy either.

Ana's had a lot of morning sickness with this baby and more often than not I find her in the bathroom when I return home from work. I startled her once when I held her hair back while she vomited, not knowing I had came home. There's nothing I can do and I feel awful. Ana didn't have morning sickness with Teddy and only got sick once. She barely had any pregnancy symptoms with Teddy and now she's has quite a few. It's interesting and fascinating that the pregnancies could be different but we were told every pregnancy is different.

It's mid-winter and Ana is halfway through with her pregnancy. We are not going to find out the gender of our baby until Ana gives birth, but have names picked out. If we are having a little girl, we've decided to name her after our mothers, Gracie May Grey. If we have another boy, we're naming him, Emerrick Grey, with no middle name like me. I feel we're having a girl and Ana agrees, but we'll see when she gives birth in June. Our second baby is more active than Teddy was in the womb so I am able to feel this baby move quite frequently compared to Teddy.

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_  
 _But the fire is so delightful_  
 _And since we've no place to go_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

I'm brought out from my thoughts, hearing the 'Let It Snow' music begin to play in the main room and when I walk into the room, I lean against the door frame as I watch my pregnant wife and 2 year old son dance around the room doing some sort of crazy dance in their pajamas. I know what they are doing. Teddy likes to 'rain dance' since it rains so often in Seattle but now that it's winter and snowing they 'snow dance' when it's going to snow so Teddy believes he and his mother 'made' it snow by doing their crazy dancing.

I can't control my laughter when I see Ana rubbing her bump as she dances, really getting into it.

She's much larger than she was when she was pregnant with Teddy at this stage in her pregnancy, and she loves it just as much as I do. I'm quite surprised because most women don't want to get very large but Ana embraces it as well as the single stretch mark she has gotten with this pregnancy so far. She calls it her tiger strip that she earned, and loves it, saying her body is not ruined but proof that she carried our children and she will never be ashamed of that no matter how many more she receives.

Ana and Teddy look at me and I grin at them, having been caught.

"No dance, dawee!"

I smile as I hear my son ask me to join their snow dance party but it sounds like he's saying 'no' dance.

"Come on, Christian." Ana and Teddy continue their 'snow dance' as they coax me to join them. "Snow dance with us."

 _Who am I to deny such a request from my family?_

I push off the wall and start to dance a silly dance with Ana and Teddy as I walk towards them.

We're all laughing and giggling without a care in the world as we dance around the large room together.

I look at my beautiful wife, thinking how lucky I am as I do a dance like saunter towards her.

"Christian." She giggles my name as I do so and I know she can see the look on my face as I capture my prey in my arms and begin to move my hips as I hold hers, forcing her to move her hips with mine. She wraps her arms around my neck as we look into each other's eyes. I run my hands over her ass and give it a playful slap before I kiss her hard yet chastely all without Teddy noticing.

She turns around in my arms and we move innocently together as we watch our son dance around. I kiss Ana's head then rest my chin on her shoulder as I hold her bump and feel our unborn baby joining the dance party. It seems our crazy snow dancing worked as I notice it's starting to snow.

"Teddy." I call his attention from twirling around using Ana's hand.

He stops and looks up at me with his big blue eyes that are the same shade as his mother's.

"Look." I nod to the floor to ceiling windows that over look our back patio, the Sound, and the snow.

I hear Ana gasp as she takes in the beautiful scenery and Teddy squeal with excitement that our dancing worked.

"Yay! No! No! No!" He jumps around as he watches the newly fallen snow come down.

I kiss Ana as I move away from her and let her know I'm going to fill the tub with some of the freshly fallen snow along with some of the snow already in our yard so Teddy can play. Ana did that for him last year since he was so little and we've been doing so every since. We do take him out to play this year but it's much better, warmer, and dryer to play in the house.

I throw on some boots and my coat then go to the garage to grab a shovel and a bin. After I fill the bin, I bring it inside and to a bathroom to put it inside our tub. As I pass Ana and Teddy, I see Ana putting on Teddy's mittens and winter hat to get him in the spirit of playing with the snow.

"Christian." Ana comes into the bathroom giggling about something as she carries Teddy.

I glare at her because she knows I don't like her picking him up while she's pregnant and take Teddy from her.

"Oh, stop." She rolls her eyes but she knows what she did.

I set Teddy down near the tub and give him little sand shovels to use while he plays with the snow.

"I told Teddy he was handsome when I put his little hat and mittens on and he looked at his hands and said 'what?'. It was so cute!"

"Teddy." I want see if he'll repeat it.

"Hm." He continues to play with the snow in the tub.

"Are you handsome?"

"All day, yeah." He says absentmindedly.

Ana and I laugh and play with our son and the snow, building mini snowmen and forts as well as snow balls and different shapes.

"Potty, yes."

"Christian, show him how you pee."

"I do. Every time I take him, I show him."

"Well, he wont stand so keep showing him."

Ana helps Teddy take off his zipper pajamas as well as his mittens and his hat, making his copper hair look just as unruly as mine.

"Teddy, watch daddy." I tell him as I stand at the toilet, unzip my pants, and take my dick out.

This is the first time he's actually _watching_ me do this, as he usually ignores me and tries to use the bathroom by sitting. His eyes widen as he sees my large dick. Now, I am completely flaccid but I do admit I am larger than the average, so to a toddler it must look like a-

"Moster!"

"It's not a monster, Ted. It's daddy's penis."

"Mama, dae has _BIG_ winkwe." He stresses the word big, stretching it.

"If mommy doesn't stop looking at it, it's going to get even bigger." I warn her.

Ana looks up from where she's kneeling near the tub, still biting her lip. I raise my brow in a silent, _'you know what that does to me'_. She immediately releases her lip from her teeth then smiles a guilty smile and soon we hear the sound of water hitting water so I look and see Teddy peeing as he stands next to me.

"Good job, Teddy!"

I help him wash his hands as I wash mine.

Later that night my monster met with Ana's mouth and her sweet pussy. Ana is even more horny than usual with this pregnancy and I love it.

* * *

"Christian." I'm brought from my sleep by Ana saying my name excitedly. "Christian."

"Mmm." I'm much too tired to wake up yet.

"Christian, wake up."

"Baby, give me a minute." I yawn. "My dick isn't even up yet."

"Christian." She giggles. "I don't want sex."

I squint one eye open and see her sitting on the edge of the bed instead of where she lays next to me.

"You don't?" I ask surprised.

"No. Well... No." She shakes her head. "My water broke!"

"What?!" I sit straight up, suddenly wide awake. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." She grins and nods as she rubs her 9 month bump.

I hoped our baby would of came on my birthday but it's, -I look at the clock-, 1 in the morning and my birthday is tomorrow. If baby #2 comes as fast as Teddy, the baby wont be born on my birthday. I know we can't control it but it would have been awesome to have our children on our birthdays.

I look at her vacant side of the bed and see it's wet.

"Should we go to the hospital?" I'm both excited and upset.

"Not yet. I haven't had any contractions. I've already called and they said to wait until I have contractions closer together."

"Have you had any yet?"

"No." She shakes her head. "None."

We get dressed so we're ready for when we have to leave and call our parents as we sit on our bed, waiting for her to start having contractions.

With Ana's track record she may have this baby at home.

Our parents arrive an hour after Ana's water broke and she's still is not having contractions so my mother suggested we head to the hospital. Our fathers are going to stay with Teddy while our mothers join us since he's still sleeping. Ana is in no pain and is even laughing and excited as I drive us to the hospital and she even walks to the labor and delivery floor without needing a wheelchair like last time.

After Ana is set up in the room, wearing the hospital gown and connected to the monitors, we're informed that she in dilated to 2, much different than when she had Teddy. Dr. Greene said she's going to wait an hour and if Ana isn't having contractions on her own they will give her Pitocin and induce labor. I continue to support my wife and hold her hand but she's in no pain and is smiling so excited to meet our son or daughter. I kiss her head as we wait. Ana allows our mother's to stay in the room with us.

 **..**

As promised an hour later, Ana is induced since she's not having contractions.

 **..**

It's been hours and Ana is still in labor. She was given an epidural which made us both happy. She's finally able to push at 11:30 that night and I'm a bit disappointed that this baby wont be born on my birthday. I've asked Dr. Greene if I could catch our baby like I did Teddy and she agreed that it would be fine so I sit between Ana's legs next to Dr. Greene when it's time and our mother's support Ana on each side of the bed. This time I'm wearing hospital scrubs instead of my clothing.

Ana pushes through contractions and soon our baby is born.

"It's a girl." I grin at her then at Ana.

We both smile, mine is grateful and hers is thankful, I'm sure, that labor and delivery is over.

"12:01." I hear a nurse call out as I hold Gracie.

I grin even more if possible when I hear this. She was born on my birthday after all.

I look up at Ana, smiling at her as she cuts Gracie's umbilical cord. She wanted to be the one to cut the cord this time.

The nurse takes Gracie to get cleaned and weighed with our mothers hot on the nurse's trail to see their new granddaughter.

"7 pounds 5 ounces, 20 inches. She's a healthy, beautiful girl."

I get up and kiss my wife.

"Thank you, baby." I tell her sincerely. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Christian." She says with tears in her eyes.

I put some of her hair, that has fallen from her messy bun on the top of her head, behind her ear and kiss her until we hear a cry of our daughter.

Carla hands me Gracie and I hand her to Ana.

"Moms, we'd like you to meet Gracie May."

They both gasp at their names being used for our daughter with tears in their eyes.

 **...**

Ana and I are once again left alone to enjoy our daughter.

"You have your mini you, baby."

"And she has her father's beautiful gray eyes."

"I love you, Ana." I kiss her. "I can't believe we've been together for 9 years. It feels like just yesterday I knocked you down in P.E. and now we have two beautiful children and have been married for 6 years."

"I know. It's so hard to believe." She smiles at me then looks at Gracie. "Hard to believe that _this_ is our life. It almost feels like a dream."

"A dream come true."

"Always." She looks up at me so I kiss her then kiss Gracie's head while I sit next to Ana as we admire our daughter.

"What are we going to do for our 7th wedding anniversary next year?" I ask her as I hold her hand play with Gracie's tiny foot, amazed at how small it is. I can't believe Teddy was this little just 2 1/2 years earlier.

"I'm not sure."

"It's months away but we'll have been together for 10 years. We should do something special, maybe with the kids?"

Gracie will be about 9 months old then.

"Yes, it should be something special. 10 years." She says 10 years like she can't believe it. I can't believe it.

I think about what we should do and I'm sure she is too.

"Marry me." I ask her quietly as I hold her in my arms.

"Yes." She whispers without questioning or hesitation.

Later our fathers bring Teddy to meet his new baby sister as well as the rest of our family.

Teddy adores his baby sister already.

I laughed when Elliot asked me if I was going to experience faux labor again but he quickly stopped laughing when I told him he had 3 children where I only have two so he would need to experience stimulated contractions twice more compared to my once more.

* * *

 _Christian 26/27  
Anastasia 24  
Teddy 2  
Gracie newborn_


	51. (50) Never Get Enough

_~Happy Anniversary~_

 **APOV**

"Oh my word." Mama Grace says as she takes in the breathtaking views of Bora Bora from our private jet and is sitting next to my mother. Both are looking out the window in awe.

It's Christian and my 7th wedding anniversary tomorrow but we'll have been together for 10 years. I can't believe it's been that long already. We've grown up to the adults we are today together, we have our businesses, our families, our babies, Teddy and Gracie, we have each other and our love will only continue together.

We've decided to invite our loved ones on this trip to Bora Bora. The private jet is packed full. Christian's parents, my parents, his grandparents, Kate and Elliot along with their babies, Ava, Mya, and little Elliot, Mia and Ethan and their daughter, Chrissy. We've also invited Gail, Taylor and his daughter Sophie, Sawyer and Lucy and their children, Zack and Kelly, Ros and Gwen, Welch and his wife Betty, Barney and we've also invited Christian's assistant Andrea along with her husband Dan and their twins, Andrew and Aidan.

Our usual private jet could not fit the 30 plus people aboard so we've rented a larger one to use. We have a surprise in store for our family and friends that I'm sure they will absolutely love. Christian and I just told them it's a vacation trip for us all to enjoy our anniversary together, and it will be, including our surprise. The only ones in on the secret with us are Taylor, Gail, Sawyer, Andrea and Elliot.

"It's... It's..." Mia says trying to find the words to describe the tropical paradise as she looks out the jet's window.

"I don't think there are words to describe this, Mia." Kate says next to Mia.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching the island and will be landing shortly."_ Our pilot announces. _"Please return to your seats and fasten your safety belts. The temperature is currently 96 degrees and sunny. I'd like to be the first to welcome you to Bora Bora."_

It's warmer than when Christian and I came years earlier in December but not by much since Bora Bora has high temperatures year round. We all get back into our seats. All the little ones are already fastened and sleeping in their seats.

Soon the jet has landed and they open the door for us. I look out the window of the jet and see the Jeeps all lined up and ready for us that Christian and I requested. We have four Jeep Wranglers that have four doors and can seat up to 5 people and four Jeep Wranglers that are two doors and can seat 4 people. One of the Jeeps has a closed trailer for all of our luggage that Taylor will drive. Christian also rented an entire island of huts for our loved ones that are arranged on the water so we can enjoy our privacy. There are about 40 huts in total but they are separated by a lagoon with 20 huts on each side so our loved ones can choice whichever hut they'd like. Christian and I will be staying at the house on the secluded isle, that we stayed in on our honeymoon, tomorrow but we're staying in the huts with our family tonight.

Since Teddy is still sleeping, Christian unbuckles him from the big boy carseat we strapped into the jet's seat and carries him while I carry a much lighter sleeping baby Gracie in her infant seat. Everyone grabs a sleeping child and follows us off the jet. The warm breeze feels nice as we step off and into the heat.

"The first one is ours, baby." Christian tell me as he hands me a key so I can put Gracie in the car and out of the heat while he and Taylor pass out the keys to the drivers.

I walk to the first Jeep and click the button to unlock it. We've requested the tops to stay on since most of us have small children, and there are already infant seats installed by a certified child passenger safety technician in the Jeeps that will have children riding in them. Thankfully they are parked in the shade and are cool. Since they are rentals they have a spare set of keys and they turned on all the Jeep's a/c's when we were close to landing to ensure the inside would be comfortable for the children.

I notice Kate and Elliot putting their babies into the Jeep behind ours after I've strapped Gracie in.

"Mama. Mama." I turn around hearing Teddy.

Grace is carrying him over. He's wide awake now. He looks adorable in his jeans, the Hawaiian shirt his uncle got him and his flip flops.

"Nana ride wif me."

"Okay." I giggle taking him from Grace so she can walk around and sit next to Gracie.

"I sit by Nana, not sissy." He pouts and crosses his little arms when I put him in his big boy seat near the door.

"Sissy's seat is already set up in the middle." I explain as I harness him. "But how about you sit by Nana when we ride on the big boat later and when we go to dinner tonight?"

"Big boat?" He's easily distracted. "Wike daddy's?"

"Kind of like daddy's. Is Teddy going to be a good boy so he can ride on the big boat?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I giggle. "You've been hanging around uncle Taylor and Sawyer I see."

I squeal when I feel hands on my ass, grabbing a handful.

"What mama?!"

"Nothing, Teddy. Daddy's just being silly." I kiss his head and shut his door then turn around to face my husband.

"Your ass looks incredible in these shorts, baby."

I grin at him and wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist and to my ass. Luckily my butt is facing the door so nobody can see him fondling my ass. He's a pervert. _My pervert_.

"Behave." I kiss him.

"Are you ready, baby?"

"Yes. Is everything set for today and tomorrow?"

"Yes." He kisses me again and again and-.

 _~BEEP!~_

"Quit making out and let's go, virgins!" I giggle pulling away from Christian when we hear Elliot.

Christian opens the passenger door for me then walks around to get into the driver's seat.

"Christian?" I ask before he puts the Jeep in gear.

"What?"

"Can I drive?" I bite my lip so I don't giggle. "I'll arm wrestle you for it."

I can't control it anymore and start laughing quietly since Gracie is still sleeping.

"Funny." Is all he says with a smirk on his face as he drives us and leading everyone in our group to the huts we'll be staying at.

"Are we dare yet, daddy?" Teddy asks as soon as Christian pulls out of the airport's private lot.

"Not yet, buddy."

I try not to laugh. He's just as impatient as his dad.

"He gets that from you, ya know."

"No way. That's all you."

"Christian, darling." Grace giggles. "She's right. You are a very impatient man."

"I'm glad Gracie can't talk yet. It seems all the women in my life are ganging up on me."

Christian continues to drive us to the private huts as he holds my hand.

"Tomorrow." He whispers as he brings my hand to his lips to kiss my rings and then the back of my hand.

"Tomorrow." I whisper, smiling back.

We'll have been together 10 years tomorrow.

Soon Christian pulls up to the private parking for the huts and parks, along with everyone else in our group.

Everyone gets out of their Jeeps. Grace gets Gracie and I get Teddy, holding his hand as we walk with Christian to the Jeep that Taylor was driving. Taylor opens the trailer with everyone's luggage inside so everyone can grab their belongings.

"We're leaving in half an hour." Christian announces to our families in his controlled CEO voice. "We have all 20 huts on this side." He points to the side where our huts are between a lagoon that houses 20 more huts on the other side. The huts are shaped like a U with the lagoon between each set of huts. It wouldn't surprise me if Christian rented the other 20 huts out as well, the man loves his privacy.

"Grab your own luggage and meet back at the Jeeps in 30 minutes for our tour of the island via boat and prepare to get in the water because we'll be snorkeling. All the huts are unlocked for you to look around and decided which one you want. After you choice your hut let Taylor know and he will give you the key for that hut. The three huts on the end are mine so don't choice those."

"Why do you need three huts?" Mia asks. "OH MY GOD!" She squeals and blushes when Christian smirks and glances at me.

I blush as well and hit Christian's arm, glaring at him. _Our parents are here!_

 _ **~..~..~**_

"Teddy! Teddy!" Ava shouts from were they are sitting with the other children, happily admiring the water life below as we ride the boat to the spot where Christian and I went snorkeling. "Look! Look!" She points out toward the water. "Two super, big, giant turtles!"

I turn in Christian's arms and adjust my wide brimmed black hat that matches my black bottom and tropical top bikini to look in the water. I smile seeing the 'super, big, giant, turtles' because it reminds me of my excitement when I saw one on our last visit here. I look up at Christian, still smiling from the memory. He tightens his arms around me and kisses my lips chastely. I have to hold my hat because he nearly knocks it off my head when we kiss.

"I want dat one." Teddy points to the bigger of the two.

"No, that one is mine, you can have the other one."

"Boys are bigga. Not girls. I a man." Christian chuckles behind me when he hears Teddy's declaration of our 3 year olds manhood.

"Okay. You can have the bigger turtle."

I giggle when Teddy 'negotiates' with Ava about the turtles, getting the one he wants, no doubt getting it from his father. Ava and Teddy start coming up with names for their turtles and I giggle even more along with a few others when we hear Teddy say he wants to ride his new found turtle.

We're taking our loved one's snorkeling because we enjoyed it the last time we were here. We're ending our boat tour of the island and are heading to the lagoon where we went snorkeling years earlier. Gracie is much too little to join us so Gail stayed behind to watch her for us along with my mother. Grace was going to stay behind as well but Teddy's bright blue pleading eyes convinced her to join us. The other couples; Mia and Ethan, Welch and Betty, Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan, Ros and Gwen, went on a glass bottom boat tour of the island in separate private boats instead of joining the snorkelers.

"Us see SpongeBob?" Teddy asks nobody and everybody at the same time.

"SpongeBob lives in a pineapple under the sea, little dude" Elliot says, ruffling Teddy's copper locks that he got from this father. "We're on a lagoon."

"Is wawer." Teddy says like it's obvious that all water is the same.

When he first watched SpongeBob, he would cry if we drank water thinking we were drinking SpongeBob's home until Christian showed Teddy a map and told him the difference between drinking water, ocean water, river water and all the other bodies of water. But he's three. To him, all water is water.

Soon the boat comes to a stop near the waterfall and we give everyone their snorkeling gear as we all strip from our bathing suit covers then get into the water. The children are all wearing safety vests even though they all have taken private swimming lessons and know how to swim. Baby Gracie is in baby swim class now. It's a mommy and me class so that gives us time to bond together while Teddy and Christian do their 'man thing' as they say.

Christian helps me off the boat then I get Teddy from Grace. He jumps into my arms, unafraid of the water.

"Shew!" He wipes the imaginary sweat from his brow. "Dat was a cwose one."

I giggle at him and kiss his head as we make our way to everyone else.

We all swim or walk to where we're going to snorkel and we begin looking at the beautiful tropical wildlife. There are so many colorful fish. Most of the children are just looking down from above the water since you can clearly see under the clear blue water easily without going under. I didn't think they would use the masks but I knew they would want to join their parents and look the part so Christian and I made sure we had enough goggles for all the little ones.

"Mama! Mama!" Teddy shouts while I'm holding him in the water. He looks adorable with his little snorkel mask on. "Lookie! It's Nemo!"

"I see him, buddy." I say as I look at the little orange fish that he's pointing at.

It's a joy to see all the children enjoying the wildlife. It's such an educational and fun experience for them. Andrew, Aidan and Zack are the same age so they are snorkeling together within our sight at all times and are near Taylor and his daughter, Sophie. Mya is attached to her daddy like the daddy's girl she is. Teddy is going back and forth between Grace and I. Christian has Ava and Chrissy. Kate has EJ. And Sawyer and Lucy have Kelly. Carrick, Barney, Andrea and Dan are snorkeling as well but without children. It's a beautiful day for snorkeling and I've checked the weather for tomorrow so I know it will be perfect for our surprises.

All the children squeal with excitement as we are suddenly surrounded with tropical fish and start saying the colors of the fish they see. Since Grace has Teddy, I lean against Christian as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head, and we watch them have fun snorkeling.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, baby?"

"Yes."

"You still don't regret how we did it the first time?" He asks me, talking in code so our family doesn't over hear us.

"Never."

"I love you. You know that?"

"I do." I turn around in his arms and kiss his lips. "I love you too."

I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds my waist, keeping his hands away from my ass that I know he wants to grab but wont with our audience, and kiss him again with a PG rating.

"Ewwww." We pull away from our innocent kiss when we hear Teddy. He's the only one looking at us but then everyone looks at us when he says. "Daddy's gonna gif Mama babies 'gain."

"What?" _Why would he say that?_

"Oh, no. That's hurts." I giggle at Christian.

"Heck yeah it does!" Elliot shouts in agreement and soon all the adults laugh remembering the guys going through their stimulated labor.

"Teddy, why do think your daddy is going to give your mommy a baby?" Grace asks him and glances at us.

Christian and I both shake our heads, not knowing why he would say that and to also let her know we are not expecting a baby.

"Aba says kisses gets babies."

"That's what daddy said." Ava blames her father as she points to him.

Elliot laughs loudly. "Can you blame me?" He says through his laughter. "At least she'll never kiss a boy."

"Elliot." Carrick chastises his eldest son and shakes his head.

"Mama!" Teddy squeals with excitment. "Mama!"

"What?!"

"I can't baweve it. I _can't_ baweve it. I waited my whole wife to see dis."

"See what?" Everyone laughs with me as he says he waited his whole life, all 3 years, to see something.

"Paquick."

"Patrick." I let everyone know who he's talking about as Teddy points out a starfish. "That's awesome, buddy."

We all continue to enjoy the under water wild life of the tropical island.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After we returned from our boat tour and snorkeling we let our families know we'd like to take them to dinner at the outdoor restaurant that has the fire show and hula girls. The food was great and I loved the show when Christian and I went before. After everyone was ready we loaded up in our Jeeps and followed each other to the restaurant.

We decide to sit at a table on land instead of one in the water since we have little ones and as promised Teddy is sitting near Grace. He also wanted my mother to sit near him so he's sandwiched between his two grandmothers. We're all gathered around a large table with half of our loved ones on one side and half on the other, like a huge picnic table.

I have Gracie in a high-chair next to me and Christian on my other side. Gracie looks adorable with her huge yellow flower headband wrapped around her mahogany locks with copper highlights, a mix of her father and my hair. The headband matches her mainly yellow dress that is covered with tropical flowers and her yellow diaper cover. Teddy's shirt is the same fabric as Gracie's dress. I am wearing a knee high yellow dress and Christian decided to join the yellow parade since yellow is Teddy's favorite color and is wearing a yellow button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He looks nothing like his CEO usually gray wearing self.

"Ana and I would like to thank you all for joining us on this trip to celebrate our 7th wedding anniversary." Christian says to our loved ones after we've all ordered our food. "We've been together for ten years tomorrow and wanted to share the day with you all. There is a surprise we'd like to share with you tomorrow morning but it's not for the weak of heart so I'd suggest if you're scared of heights to stay back with the children as this is an adult only activity."

Christian and I smile at each other and about the surprises we have planned for our family tomorrow. Gail and is not joining us, I'm sure Taylor mentioned to Gail the activity that is planned, so she is going to stay back with the kids and whoever else is not going with us.

"Well, I'm not sure what you two have planned for tomorrow." Grace says to us. "But I know it can't be that dangerous if Christian is okay with Ana doing it, so I'm in."

I can't control my laughter and soon Christian joins me when we remember saying we're going to die.

"What?" Grace asks. "What's so funny? Is a hot air balloon ride of the island, hiking up a mountain, what?"

"Oh, mom." Christian continues to chuckle. "I can't wait until tomorrow morning."

Elliot may be in on the big surprise but he doesn't know what we have planned for tomorrow but he's all for it and talked Kate into joining us. Mia's afraid of heights so she's staying behind as well as my mother but my dad is all for it. Soon most of the table is in agreement to tag along but Christian wont allow his grandparents to join us, afraid of their old age, but the instructor said you're never too old to skydive. He set his grandparents up with a private spa day for two to relax and enjoy their time in Bora Bora without the thrill of tomorrow's activity.

Soon our meal arrives and the show has begun. The children love the fire show but I make sure to tell them the men playing with the fire have their mommy's permission and know what they are doing. I even point out the firefighters they have on stand-by.

We all talk amicably throughout our meal and enjoy the show. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I know I will only continue to be happy with Christian and our babies by my side. I can't wait to surprise our families tomorrow.

* * *

"Oh, hell no!" Grace shouts when she sees where we are. The huge SKYDIVING sign a dead giveaway of what we're planning.

"Mother!" Christian playfully reprimands Grace for her use of fool language.

I'm stunned. I've never heard Grace use such words.

"Don't you dear 'mother' me, Christian Trevelyan-Grey!"

"Ana and I enjoyed this when we came a few years back and we wanted to share it with the people we care about." He explains as he parks our Jeep.

"Grace, it's really fun and the views of the island are breathtaking from the air." I tell her as I turn around in my seat.

"I know." She says to me. "I saw the views just fine from the aircraft yesterday."

I giggle. That's what Christian said to me when I first suggested skydiving.

Christian opens my door as Carrick opens Grace's door but she doesn't get out or make a move to.

"I'm not going."

"Come on, ma!" Elliot shouts from his Jeep as he gets out next to us. "It'll be fun!"

"Fun my ass!"

"Mom!" Elliot shouts surprised.

"You don't have to come, mom." Christian lets her know. "You can stay here and watch."

"What about you, pops?" Elliot asks his dad.

"I'm going to stay on the ground with your mother."

"Carrick, if you want to kill yourself jumping from a plane, you go right ahead and do it."

"I'll stay, darling." Carrick kisses her head.

"Well, I'm going." Elliot says excited.

"You all are crazy. Clearly you have all lost your damn minds if you think you can fly."

"It's not flying." Elliot insists. "It's falling with style."

I giggle when he quotes _Toy Story_.

"I'll be sure and put that on your grave."

"Does anyone else want to stay behind?" Christian asks, trying not to laugh at his mother, now that everyone knows what the surprise is for our morning activity.

Everyone else is for it so we begin to walk towards the building.

Christian opens the door and holds it open for us to go inside.

"Christian, if I die doing this, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Everyone stops hearing Grace.

"You're coming?" Elliot finally asks, shocked, breaking our silence.

"Yes." She says walking passed us as we're all in a stupor, standing and not moving as we watch her go inside the building with confidence.

It takes a good five minutes before we gather ourselves and finally follow Grace inside.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." The instructor and pilot shakes Christian's hand. "I'm Adam Zimmerman. You can call me Adam."

"Good morning, Adam. This is my wife Ana and our family; Grace, Carrick, Ray, Elliot, Kate, Jason, Luke, Fred, Ros, Gwen, Andrea, Dan, and Barney." Christian gestures towards our loved ones that decided to join us today as he introduces them to him.

"Nice to meet you all." He says to us then turns to Christian. "We have you and your group all set up, Mr. Grey. I understand you and your wife have done this before."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, we'll need to let the rest of your guests know, we take skydiving safety seriously as this is a dangerous activity. We'll give you all a skydiving lesson before we get everyone harnessed up with a parachute and everyone needs to sign weavers, then we'll record you saying you fully acknowledge that parachutes do not always work-"

"Excuse me?" Grace interrupts him. "What did that man just say?"

"Shh."

"Don't you shush me, Carrick. We're all going to die."

"We'll all die together then."

I bite my lip so I don't giggle. That's the same thing I told Christian.

"It's really not that scary, Grace." I let her know. "It is at first when you first exit but after the shoot is open it's really beautiful and fun."

"If you say so, dear." She says unbelieving.

"Besides," Elliot nudges his mother. "if the parachute doesn't open you'll just fall into the water. If you're lucky."

"Lucky me. A shark infested death is much better than my parachute not opening." She says sarcastically.

Mr. Zimmerman gets everyone's signature and films us saying the infamous words about the parachuted not always working then lets us know we can go as singles, doubles, or with an instructor after he gives us a skydiving lesson in a private room. Christian and I choose to go together again as well as Kate and Elliot, Grace and Carrick, Ros and Gwen, and Andrea and Dan. My dad, Taylor, Sawyer, Barney and Welch are all going solo.

After we are strapped safely to our parachutes we load the two planes they have for us. Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Kate, and my dad are in the same plane as Christian and I. The other's are in the other plane and have already taken off while we wait for clearance.

We watch the others jump from their plane and their parachutes open.

When their plane lands ours takes off.

"Oh my lord. Oh my lord. Oh my lord."

"Mom," Elliot chuckles. "it's not so bad."

"I suggest you all keep quiet until we are safely back on the ground."

The instructor hands us our safety googles, a camera we can strap to our wrists, and the ear pieces to everyone with a parachute on their back. My dad is the only single jumper on our plane so he's going to go first, then Grace and Carrick, Elliot and Kate, then Christian and I.

Grace squeals when our instructor opens the door and informs us that we are at 10,000 feet and clear to jump.

My dad moves to the door since he's jumping first, gives me a wink, salutes, smiles then he's gone.

It's now Grace and Carrick's turn.

"Elliot." Graces says like it's his turn and nods towards the open door.

He chuckles as he and Kate make their way around Grace and Carrick to the open door and jump.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" We hear Kate's high pitched scream.

"OH FUCK!"

"Oh lord, what was I thinking." Grace says after she hears their screams.

"Mom, it's do or don't time."

"You and Ana go first, darling." She says sweetly. "It's your anniversary. I think you should go first."

"Come on, mom, it's fun."

"Are we jumping, Grace?" Carrick asks her.

"Oh, alright, fine. Let's do this."

They walk to the opened door as best as they can since they are strapped together.

"On the count of three." The instructor says. "One. Two."

"Wait!" Grace takes a deep calming breath. "Okay."

"Three."

"CCCCaaaarrrrrrrrriiiicccccckkkkk!"

It's finally our turn so Christian and I stand and walk to the open door and just like last time the instructor nods to Christian and he jumps without warning me. I'm going to kill him if he does that again!

"Aaaaaah! Christian! Oh my god!" It's just as much of an adrenaline rush as the last time we did this.

"I LOVE YOU, ANASTASIA!" He shouts over the wind.

"CHRISTIAN!" I grin as we fall. "I love you too!"

I see Grace and Carrick who now have their parachute open and Grace talking amicably but obviously not what she's saying. I assume it's something about dying or killing us when we all land safely on the ground. Elliot and Kate also have their parachute open and my dad is closer to the ground with his parachute open.

I squeal as Christian opens ours and we're pulled back.

I begin taking photos of the landscape and photos of our family as well as selfies of Christian and I like I did last time. It's still a beautiful and breathtaking view of the turquoise waters from the air. We drift closer and closer to the ground as I continue to take photos. We see our family waiting for us to land as we're the last ones in the air.

"I think my mom is going to kill me." Christian says when we land when we see her glaring at us with her arms crossed.

"Christian, I'm going to kill you!" Grace shouts as she walks towards us and we try not to laugh.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to do it. I said you could wait."

"Yeah, like a chicken."

Everyone laughs as we take off our harnesses.

"Did you enjoy it, mom?" Christian asks her as we walk back to our Jeeps. He has one arm around her shoulder and his other arm around my waist as we walk.

"Surprisingly, I did." She admits.

"Good." He kisses her head when we arrive at our Jeep. "Because Ana and I have one more surprise for you all."

"Oh, no." Grace shakes her head. "I'm not doing anymore of your surprises."

"Trust me, mom. You are going to love this one." She doesn't look convinced. "You all are free to enjoy the island but we'd like you to meet Taylor and Elliot at the boating dock at 5 o'clock. They will take everyone where the surprise is."

"Is it a restaurant?" Grace asks since we want them to meet around dinner time. "Because I will go if it's a restaurant."

"No, mom, it's not a restaurant, but you are going to want to be there."

"Alright, darling. I hope I don't live to regret dancing with the sharks." We laugh at her daring assumption.

Christian and I say our see ya laters to our family then get into the Jeep. Grace and Carrick ride back with Elliot and Kate. Christian and I are going to pick up Teddy and Gracie so we can take them to our private island to get ready for our next surprise after we have lunch together as a family.

"Ya know," I say as Christian drives. "maybe we shouldn't have surprised them with the skydiving first. They're less likely to want to come to our next surprise." I giggle.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 **CPOV**

After taking my family to lunch, I brought them over to our secluded isle. I helped Ana get the kids ready then I got myself ready. I'm just wearing dress pants and a with white button up and the sleeves rolled up so they wont know what the surprise is until they see Ana. I'm standing outside walking the beach while I wait for our family and friends to arrive. They are in for one helluva surprise. The real reason we brought them here.

I can't believe 10 years ago today, I literally ran into Ana and we fell in love. She's my lifeline, she's my everything and I'm hers. So much has happened in the last 10 years and I can't wait to experience the next 10, 20, 30 years and more with her by my side for the rest of my life. It's not everyday you meet your soul mate when you're 15 and 17 like we did, but I'm so fucking glad we did. I can only imagine how my life would have turned out without my girl and it's not a life I want to imagine at all. I'm living a dream and I never want to wake up from it.

I'm standing at the spot where we first made love during our last trip to Bora Bora. Our belated honeymoon where we created our son. I can't believe how fast the kids are growing. I'd love more but I'm okay with the two we have. If we're blessed with more, well, the more the merrier.

I turn around hearing the boats coming that Taylor and Elliot are driving as they bring our loved ones.

"Where's Ana?" Carla asks as I greet them.

"She's inside with the kids getting ready but the surprise is outside so we'll just wait awhile out here until she's ready." I let her and the rest of our loved ones know.

Everyone is talking and laughing happily as we wait for my wife. It's nearing time so I need to send Ray inside to get Ana and when I see movement in the house and Gail come out with Gracie wearing her pretty pale pink dress and large sun hat, I know it's time. I put so much baby sunblock on Gracie, she could be a poster child for the product. Gail stands in the shade with Gracie with a smile on her face. I know Taylor told her what's happening.

"Ray, would you check on Ana?" I ask him away from prying ears as I know the ladies would jump at the opportunity to check on Ana.

"Sure, son."

When Ray walks into the house, I walk into the shallow water and wait with Elliot. We're not wearing our shoes but our pants are getting wet.

Soon the door opens and my heart stops when I see her.

 _It's not a dream. It's not a dream. It's not a dream._ I keep repeating in my head.

The goddess standing on the deck of the private house on the secluded island of Bora Bora dressed in the beautiful white flowy gown, is mine.

She's real and she's mine.

Everyone immediately stops talking when they see Ana, Ray, and Teddy walk out of the house and stand on the deck. They all have the look of surprise on their face when they see what Ana is wearing. A wedding gown. They look at me, standing next to my brother in the water, then look at Ana, then me, then Ana. They finally figure out what is going on and watch with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes as they gather around when Ana makes her way to me.

 **APOV**

"Are you ready to walk mama down the aisle to daddy, Teddy Bear?" I ask our 3 year old son as I kneel down to fix his bowtie.

Teddy looks adorable with his dress pants, his little bowtie, suspenders and white button up that I've rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. I'm wearing a beautiful white beach wedding dress that has thin straps and covers my breasts like a bikini top would then flows loosely down to my feet. We're barefoot since Christian and I are renewing our vows in the water.

Gail just took Gracie out so I know Christian will be sending my father in shortly since we don't want Gracie to be out in the heat for long.

"I guess." I giggle at him and ruffle his hair, making it just as unruly as his father's.

"Let's wait for papa."

"Otay, mama."

I hear the door of the house open and my dad call my name.

"In here, dad!" I call to him as I stand up.

"Annie, Christian said-" He opens the bedroom door that Teddy and I are in and stops when he sees the way we are dressed.

I smile at my father.

"Walk me down the aisle, daddy?" I ask him with tears in my eyes.

 **CPOV**

Since we're already married we don't need anyone to officiate our vow renewal but we've asked Elliot to do the deed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Elliot says when Ana, Ray and Teddy finally reach me, standing in the water. "I would ask you to be seated, but you're standing in or near water and you're not wearing your bathing suits, however, if you would like to get your bums wet, please be seated."

Everyone laughs at Elliot as he is completely serious.

"Even though she was already given, who gives this woman to be remarried to the same man she married..." He trails off.

"How long you virgins been married?" He asks me quietly so nobody can hear him.

I chuckle at my brother. "7 years."

"7 years ago today." He continues like nothing happened. "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Teddy says giving everyone a laugh.

"Teddy." Ana says appalled but is giggling. "You'd give mommy away?"

"Only to daddy."

"Her mother and I do." Ray says laughing at his grandson as he hands Ana over to me and picks up a too cute for words Teddy to watch with the rest of our friends and family.

"As many of you know," Elliot gets started.

I told him he can be funny but I also want him to be serious about this because our family really wanted us to have to whole big wedding the first time. Renewing our vows on the day we met 10 years ago with our family and friends here to witness it will please them a great deal.

"10 years ago today, my baby brother knocked poor little Ana down on a track field at their old high school. If you ask the pair of them, they will tell you they fell literally in love that day."

Everyone laughs a little, but it's true, we did _fall_ in love that day.

"I've been asked to help renew their vows. The vows that these two hold near and dear to their hearts just as all of us married couples do. Now just to warn you a little, I don't know what I'm doing but I would gladly of did whatever I needed to do if they weren't already married to legaliy marry them today. With that said, there wont be a ring exchange since they already wear them and wouldn't take them off no matter how much I begged and pleaded so I could include it in this little ceremony. I don't blame them, though, I would never take mine off either." He grins and winks at Kate. "Once it's on, it's on."

The kids begin playing in the water so I signal to Elliot to wrap it up.

"Alright let's exchange vows, shall we? You do have vows to renew right?" He asks us quietly as he leans toward us.

"Yes." We both say and laugh at Elliot.

"Ladies first." Elliot says and everyone's attention including mine is on Ana.

"Christian, I love you." She says so sincerely as she holds my hands and I hold hers. "I love you more than I can even explain because there are no words for the way I feel when I'm with you. They way you make me feel. I don't know how you do it but I only hope I make you feel the same because there is no place I would rather be than wrapped in your arms. I love laughing with you, I love trying new things with you, and I even love and hate and love fighting with you. I can't believe you actually knocked me down 10 years ago today." She giggles. "It doesn't seem like that long ago. I don't regret a single day with you and if I had to choose, I'd still choose you and do everything we've ever done the same way we've done it. Because I love you and the memories we've made together."

"I love you, Anastasia." I begin my vows to her as wipe a tear that has fall down her cheek with my thumb after she's said her words to me. "I promise to continue to love you, to be spontaneous, cherish each and every moment with you, be willing to try new things like jumping out of planes at 10,000 feet in the air," I glance at my mother and laugh a little before I continue. "always take time for us, dream with you and encourage you to chase your dreams, to laugh with you, to fight with you, to cry with you, to hold you close to my heart. I loved you then, I love now and until the end of time I will always love you. Only you."

"Christian and Ana, do you two take each other to be your one and only? Again."

"We still do." I say.

"And always will." She agrees.

"Within tens years, together they have found a friendship, started a beautiful family, and built a long lasting marriage." Elliot says to our loved ones. "You and I have shared their lives and their love with them. We've all watched them grow into the people they are today. It is my great honor to announce the newly remarried, Christian and Anastasia Grey. You may kiss your wife."

I grin at my beautiful wife and wrap her in my arms as our family cheers when I kiss her soft lips. I lift her out of the water and hold her to me as she kicks her feet back grinning into our kiss. When I set her back down, I kiss her lips twice more before I pull away, grinning at our loved ones.

"Ana and I would like to thank you all for joining us on this surprise vow renewal trip to Bora Bora. We have dinner and cake inside for everyone."

I lift my wife from the water and carry her, bridal style, towards the hut with our family following us.

When we enter the main room, I set her down then go into our room to change my pants since they are soaked from the water.

When I return to the main room, Gail, Carla and my mom begin setting up the food, buffet style on one side of the room along the breakfast bar. Gail keeps the cake in the refrigerator, we'll bring it out when it's time. It's a little too warm to have the cake sitting out and we have the back glass sliding doors wide open so it looks like the back deck and main room are all the same room.

Ana is fixing Teddy's plate, Kate is feeding Gracie, Elliot has EJ. All the kids and adults are eating and laughing as they talk about the surprise we just gave them. We may not have done the whole shebang with how got married 7 years ago, but I'm happy to share this moment with our family and friends 10 years after I met the love of my life.

I walk to the IPod docking station I have set up for us to play music while we enjoy ourselves. Ana immediately stops what she's doing and turns around when she hears the start of the song I'm playing. Nobody in this room knows the meaning of this song except her and I so they continue to talk and laugh as I walk up to my beautiful girl.

Soon her beautiful is being heard through the speakers and everyone stops what they are doing immediately recognizing her sweet beautiful voice.

 _I just want you close_  
 _Where you can stay forever_

"Ana, is that you?" Kate asks her.

"Yeah." She smiles at me with tears in her eyes.

"Dance with me, Mrs. Grey." I hold my hand out for her.

She looks back at my mother who nods to let her know she will help Teddy with his food then accepts my hand.

I lead her to the middle of the room and dance with my wife, the love of my life of the last 10 years. It's just like 7 years ago in our apartment. We're dancing in our own little bubble, smiling at each other with love in our eyes. I gently kiss her lips as we sway to and fro, back and forth, spinning around and around.

When the song ends everyone claps as we stop dancing and kiss once more.

"Wow, Ana." Carla says. "I didn't know you could sing like _that_."

Ana blushes as everyone in the room is in agreement that she has a beautiful voice.

I grab my mom to dance with her so Carla takes over helping Teddy even though he's done eating and wanting to play with his cousins. Ana and Ray follow us to the middle of the room so we can share our mother/son and father/daughter dance together. As we're dancing, I see Gail take out our cake because I told her after we dance with our parents we'll serve the cake.

"Are you having a good time, mom?" I ask her as we dance.

"Yes, darling." She smiles. "Regardless of you and your wife trying to kill me earlier, I am."

I chuckle as we move around the room.

"I was the same way at first." I tell her. "When Ana and I first came here, she wanted to go skydiving. I thought she was crazy and had a death wish. I told her I would go if she didn't tell anyone I cried for my mommy, but it was surprisingly fun, although..." I chuckle remembering our last trip here. "She was the one scared shitless when we were in the plane, ready to jump."

"I'm lucky I married your father."

"Why's that?" I ask thinking she's going to give me marital advice.

"Because I would have needed someone to represent me when I strangled you and Ana."

I chuckle again.

"You enjoyed it, though. Skydiving." I clarify.

"I wont admit to that." _She enjoyed it. She told me earlier._ "What I will admit to is how happy I am for you and Ana. You two have come a long way these last 10 years. Thank you for sharing this with us. I understand weddings are for the couple." She gives me a small apologetic smile. "But I still wanted to be a part of it and I'm so glad you two did this for us."

"They are also for loved ones to enjoy. That's why Ana and I decided to _sort of_ renew our vows. It's been ten years since we met and I'd marry her everyday if I could. I love her, mom. More than anything. I love her, Teddy, and Gracie. They mean the world to me."

"I know, sweet boy. I'm so very, very glad you are happy."

"Aw, mom, don't cry." I wipe her tears.

"Happy tears, darling. Happy tears." She tries to fight her tears but I can see they are about to fall uncontrollably.

"Switch!" I shout out.

My mother looks surprised and everyone looks around, wondering what the fuck I'm talking about, then they all laugh when I leave my mom to dance with Ray. Ana and my mother then dance together until the song finishes, which doesn't take long since it was almost over.

After we finish our dances the music stays on, playing random songs from the IPod and some of our loved ones begin dancing. I know we said we would do the cake when we finished dancing but I haven't ate yet and Ana only had a few bites before I pulled her away to dance so we're going to eat first.

I've finished eating but I got carried away, talking with the guys.

I notice Ana kneeling by our two tiered cake, talking to Teddy. I can't see his face but I know it's our son by his unruly copper locks. _I wonder who he gets that from?_ I walk over to them and hear Ana talking to him.

"Teddy, did you eat some of the cake?"

I can now see him, and sure enough, he has frosting all over his face. I look at the cake and see a small hand print in the back.

"No, mommy." He says very sweetly.

"Are you sure?"

"I diwn't." He shakes his head.

"Teddy, look in that mirror behind you." Ana tells him and lifts him so he can.

Teddy turns around to look in the mirror, seeing the frosting mess on his face.

"Oh." He says like he's caught. "Oh," He says turning back around to face his mother. "yes, I guess I dib."

Ana giggles as she puts Teddy back down and cleans his face.

"It's not nice to lie Theodore Raymond."

"I sowy." He pouts.

"Give mommy a kiss and I'll let daddy know you're ready for some cake." He kisses his mother then quickly runs to play with his cousins.

Ana stands and smiles when she sees me standing behind her.

"Teddy's ready for cake."

"I can see that." I chuckle. "Let's cut our cake before he has any accomplices."

I look over my shoulder at our son who is dancing around with Ava, Mya, Chrissy, Kelly and Sophie. Gail has taken Gracie and EJ into our bedroom for a nap with Carla's help. Elliot and Grandpa are trying to teach Zachary, Andrew and Aidan a magic trick. And the other adults are having a great time, mingling.

"Everyone." I call their attention. "Ana and I are going to cut the cake. We didn't do this when we first got married because we didn't have a cake. Since we've done the whole vow renewal, we thought we'd share everything else that a reception would entail, including the cake cutting."

After everyone gathers around us, I stand behind Ana and as she holds the knife, I hold her hand and together we cut our cake, away from where Teddy sampled it, of course. We'll save that piece for him. We put the slice of cake onto a plate then cut two smaller pieces that we will feed to each other. I pick up my piece that I will feed to her and Ana picks up hers then turns around to face me. Very gently, Ana feeds me my piece. _Mmmmm, it's delicious. Here, baby, have some._ I feed her the piece I have just as sweetly.

"More?" She asks me.

"Of course." _Always._

She picks up a small piece and feeds me, smashing the cake in my mouth as she laughs. She squeals when I grab her and kiss her with cake all over my face and getting it on hers, I even give her a little tongue action but it makes my dick stir so I pull back. Her eyes are darker now, I know that look, it's time to wrap this party up so we can enjoy the after party in our bedroom.

After Ana and I clean ourselves, we serve everyone cake. I see my mom holding Gracie so she must have woke up. I relieve my mother of baby duty so she can enjoy some cake. As I'm feeding Gracie some cake, I notice it's dark enough outside so after I finish with her I tell everyone to meet us outside.

Taylor, Sawyer, and Elliot help me with the lanterns as everyone comes outside with their cake to see what's going on. Ana takes Gracie from me and I hold Teddy's hand along with our lantern as we walk to the water's edge. Taylor, Sawyer and Elliot have passed out lanterns to every adult and is lighting them as I light ours.

"Fire hot!" Teddy exclaims holding his mother's hand while she holds our daughter.

"Yes, Teddy." Ana says. "It is very hot so we can't touch."

"Daddy, don't touch it!"

"I'm being careful, buddy." I assure him.

Soon our lantern lifts and floats up into the nights sky. I pick up Teddy and wrap my arm around Ana as she holds Gracie then watch as our lantern is followed by our family's lanterns and soon the night's sky is full of lanterns.

"Pwetty!"

"Yes, Teddy." I agree with him, looking at his mother. "Mommy is very pretty."

"Not me, Christian." She giggles. "He's talking about the lanterns."

"Well, you are still very pretty." I kiss her sweetly.

"Mama, is dis is de end?"

"No, Teddy." She tells him, looking at me. "It's just the beginning."

We walk back towards the house together after the lanterns have floated away.

Our loved ones can here in their personal huts and enjoy a tropical vacation or they can return to Seattle tomorrow with my parents, Teddy and Gracie. They are going to watch our children for us while we enjoy an extra few days on the island.

Since it is so late, my mother takes her grandbabies into the house and to a bedroom the children will share to put them to sleep. Ana offered to help but her mother told her to enjoy the rest of our day and helped my mother. Before my mother went inside she showed Ana and I a picture she took of us with our backs facing the camera as we stood near the water watching the lanterns and holding our babies. It's a beautiful picture and Ana wants to blow it up and hang it on our mantel.

Ana and I are now laying in the sand together as everyone else does their own thing.

"I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you, Christian. I don't think I could possibly love you anymore than I already do but somehow, I love you more and more every single day. You've given me so much, more than I could ever ask for, with Teddy and Gracie and your whole loving family. I was an only child whose parents divorced when we met and now I have more love than I can ever imagine possible. I'll never get enough of you." She kisses me.

"Oh, baby." I kiss her gently on her lips. "I'll never get enough."

 **The End.**

* * *

 _Christian 27  
Anastasia 25  
Teddy 3  
Gracie approximately 9mths_

* * *

 _Children's Ages In This Chapter From Oldest To Youngest_

 _Sophie 10 (Taylor)  
Andrew 9 (Andrea/Dan)  
Aidan 9 (Andrea/Dan)  
Zack 9 (Sawyer/Lucy)  
Ava 7 (Elliot/Kate)  
Mya 3 (Elliot/Kate)  
Kelly 3 (Sawyer/Lucy)_  
 _Teddy 3 (Christian/Anastasia)  
Chrissy 3 (Mia/Ethan)  
Elliot Jr. 2 (Elliot/Kate)  
Gracie 9mths. (Christian/Anastasia)_


End file.
